A Time of Crisis
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: The hostage crisis leads to love and pain for Jarly, Sexis, 3M, Glo, Milu and LuSam. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Note-_

The story starts near the last hour of the standoff. I wrote it because I wanted Milo in the mix of things.

I couldn't remember if Two or Six was the female hostage taker, so in this story Two is the woman.

Another difference is that the briefcase **does not explode **after a certain amount of time if it is not opened.

After a few chapters the story moves out of the crisis and into the aftermath.

**A Time of Crisis**

Chapter One

"**No, no, no, no please,"** Lulu cried as Four shoved her into the office. He pulled the door closed, leaving her in pitch blackness.

_Is this the same office they threw me in before_? she wondered_ Is Alan still here_?

She stumbled, gripping at the darkness, looking for the light switch. A low moan pierced the air.

Her body shook, she recognized that voice, though it shocked her that she did.

_I know him that well already_?

"Hold on. I'm going to find the light," her words were said in a gasping breath, each one shaky and betraying her fear.

"Lulu..." her name was two long drawn out syllables.

As soon as she had the light on, Lulu turned and rushed over to Milo. He was strapped to a chair, beaten and bloody. With trembling hands started to undo the rope.

"Don't," Milo groaned. "They'll be back."

She moved in front of him, crouching down. "We're getting out of here. I don't know how but we are. Look what they did to you," her voice broke on the last word. "Mi-lo."

Their eyes met. This was the closest she had ever been to him. The only time he kissed her, so far, was in her fantasies.

She shivered after seeing the look in his eye, a look that said she mattered to him more than he ever had said.

"You're hurt," she whimpered, her finger brushing over the spot beneath his black eye.

"I'll be fine...but you..." his words were soft, filled with concern for her instead of himself, " you need to stay quiet from now on... when you are out there."

Anger raced through her, at this situation and how helpless they both were."I hate those bastards!"

Milo's voice was low and fierce when he begged her, "Please, Lulu. Don't give them a reason to hurt you."

She looked at him for a long moment, noting the fact he was more scared for her than himself. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Instead she focused on the emotion she could handle easier and spat out, "I think we should jump them. There are more of us than them."

"No!" A tremor went through his body at the thought. "Promise me you won't."

Lulu's lip jutted out.

"Promise," he whispered. "Lulu, come on now..."

"I promise." She stood and walked behind him again, working on the rope. "I won't jump them alone. You are going to help me."

XXXXXXXXX

**His body ached**. But it was his heart he was worried about. If Lulu got hurt, Milo was sure it would stop beating, just like that, his heart would give up and he would be gone. He couldn't be responsible for her losing her life just because he went along with this crazy scheme.

Before he could talk himself out of going through with it, time ran out. The door was pushed open. In the darkened room, Lulu and Milo lurched toward the shadowed body.

"Ugh, hrmp, uhh," the man moaned and then hit the ground as Milo used a technique on one of his pressure points that knocked him unconscious.

Lulu closed the door and locked it. Milo grabbed the gun the man held, then stripped him of the one in his ankle holster.

"That was great," Lulu said

"That was the easy part, though," Milo told her. "Lets get him tied up."

She flipped back on the light and helped him.

Once that was done, Milo took her hand and pulled her close to the door. Feeling how cold she was, he stopped and used both of his hands to rub hers.

He said, "I'm going to get you out of this hotel. After that I'll come back and see what I can do in the lobby. It might be safer for me to not go in there. At least, not without some kind of back- up. I don't want to be the cause of them setting off those explosives."

Lulu shook her head, no, at the idea of her escaping alone. "You need back-up. You just said it," she told him. " Well, I'm your back-up."

"No way."

She yanked her hands away."Sorry if I'm not your first choice. But I'm all you got, Milo!"

Under his breath, he mumbled "You're my first choice."

Lulu stilled. Softly she said, "Okay then..."

"When it comes to everything but this," Milo added, slightly louder.

She argued, "You might not think I can handle myself but I can. Tell me what to do."

They heard footsteps in the hallway, and then Carly yell out "Leave go of me!"

Milo whispered to Lulu "Get in the closet and stay there."

"No! I'm not leaving you," she hissed back. Her hand closed over the gun, from Four's ankle holster, that he had stuck in his waistband.

His hand went over hers as she took it.

Carly cried out, a lot closer now, "I will see you dead for this!" Then a scuffle could be heard. Milo went to open the door when they heard a door slam and Carly yell "You can't leave me in here!"

"Don't piss off my boss," Six said back to her. "Or you will be the next one shot."

Lulu tried to get past Milo and into the hall. He held her back, pressing his mouth to her ear, "Wait."

After two minutes of standing there like that, with Lulu shivering at the feel of his body close to her back, his breath on her, Milo said "Okay, now."

They slipped into the hall, with Milo raising his gun toward the direction that led to the lobby.

Lulu opened the door across the hall and found the room where Alan was. Carly sat on the couch next to him, muttering, "God, I should have stayed in nursing school." Her hands shook as she loosened Alan's tie.

"Carly," Lulu said, causing her cousin's head to whip around.

"Oh, Lulu." She gave her a look that was half numb, half fighter, with traces of terror that Carly was obviously trying not to give in to. " You're not hurt, are you,? Where'd you get that gun from?"

Carly gasped as Milo walked in and she saw his injuries.

XXXXXX

**Maxie couldn't help **but smile in the second after she yanked off Three's mask.

"You're hot," she said.

He grabbed the mask back from her and hissed, "You shouldn't have done that." His voice was low and menacing.

Any other young woman would have been shaking in her boots, or five inch high heels. But Maxie Jones was far from average, and she didn't scare easily.

In this man's eyes she saw a myriad of emotions: anger, fear, annoyance, and...yes, it was certainly staring back at her, lust.

"We could die in here," Maxie shot back at him. "And I would like to, at least, know what the guy who gets me killed looks like."

He let out a long breath, darted his eyes away and whispered, "I won't get you killed. You have my word."

"Your word? That might mean a little more if I knew your name."

"Three."

"Even in Hollywood, Three is not a name."

He took a step back and motioned for her to move across the room, away from him."You don't need to know my real name. After those doors open you will never see me again. Just sit down, relax, and wait this out."

She smirked. Stepping closer to him, Maxie put her hand smack dab in the middle of his chest, over his rapidly beating heart, and said "I'm not that kind of girl."

XXXXXX

"**This is insanity.**" Lulu said as she looked at Alan, whose eyes were closed, his breathing shallow.

With pure frustration tinging her words, Lulu added "They can't do this to us."

"Oh, they will pay," Carly said, her tone turning lethal. "Jason is out there. He's pretending to be one of them, Five."

Milo nodded, slowly taking that bit of information in, then said "Good to know. What about Sonny? Is he still with the group?"

"They brought him back a few minutes before they drug me out," Carly said. "He's sitting next to Emily near the door way. Your brother and Sam are close by too. Max is...One made him into a human shield, Milo. His back is against the glass in case the cops start shooting."

"There were six of them, right? Three is in the safe with that hotel worker," Milo said

"Maxie," filled in Lulu.

Milo went on, "Right. So Three is out of the way. We took out Four. And Jason must have gotten rid of Five. So that leaves One, Two, and Six. If we can figure out which one has the detonator then it shouldn't be hard too jump the other two and take back control."

"We need to get that detonator in Jason's hands," Carly said.

"Jason..."Alan moaned. His head moved from side to side but his eyes stayed close.

Carly turned to face him again. She took a quick breath then grabbed his hand. "Hey, Alan, it's Carly. Not your favorite person, I know. But don't worry, my voice won't be the last one you hear. You are going to make it through this...we all are...Jason is going to see to it. I know you believe in him, like I do, so you know I'm not lying. You just hang on. Do not give up. I learned... a long time ago...that as long as you don't give up...it gets better. Jason will make this better."

Carly squeezed his hand, then patted it a few times. She leaned close to him and whispered "Don't stop fighting."

Milo stood, on guard, near the door.

Lulu walked close to him and said, "You're not getting me out of the hotel before it all goes down. So get the idea out of your head. After you left the lobby, One dragged in Spinelli. He was coming here to rescue me."

Her eyes locked on Milo.

With a tone that offered no room to argue, she added "And I can't leave him behind."

"He isn't my priority."

Lulu's eyes softened. "I know he is low on your list. I get that. You have your brother and your friends out there but..."

"You're my priority," he whispered, so soft it was barely audible.

Lulu's heart sped up even more than it was already. She let out a shaky breath.

"And you are not going into that lobby," Milo added.

"I agree," said Carly. "Jason has enough distractions out there already with Sam, and I just know it's bothering him that Robin is hurt. He doesn't need you or me to worry about."

"You are actually going to be able to stay out of it?" Lulu asked, her voice incredulous.

Carly said, "I don't want to get Jason killed. If he is worrying about me then he can't do his job. He could save me or he could save everyone else. I don't want him to have to make that choice. And if you care about getting Nikolas, Emily, Liz, her baby and , not to mention, your hacker friend out of here alive, then you shouldn't want Jason to make that choice either. Because when he chooses me all of them will be left behind with a madman."

XXXXXXXXX

**Jason's blue eyes **darted around the room. He could feel the fear bouncing off the people in there but, most of all, he could taste his own fear. It sat in the back of his throat like bile.

Carly was out of his sight. There was no way to know how she was doing.

His feet started to move toward the hallway. His steps were unconscious, he just needed to check on her.

Four had been gone for a while now. What if he was doing something to Carly? She would fight but...

One barked out, "Keep focus, Five! Sweet Sam is a wily one. She requires vigilant attention. Because one more demerit for her and Baby's breath Elizabeth is going to have to pay for it."

Jason stopped moving, turning again to look at Sam and then Liz. Neither one knew who he was, he could tell.

Only Carly had figured it out so far.

As soon as he walked in Carly's eyes had moved to his, connected, and she mouthed his name. Her lips had barely moved, he saw it all the same, though.

_Carly_, he thought now, as he gripped the gun tighter._ I'm going to get you out of this_.

One barked out, "What is holding Four up? Screw You Lulu better not be giving him anymore problems or else she might have to leave this party, feet first. And mouthy Mrs. Corinthos might be joining her if she gives me a bit more trouble or lip. I will not suffer any more foolishness from you misguided small town do gooders."

Jason let out a breath, full of fear and anger. There was no way he was going to allow One to take away the person he vowed to protect with his life for life.

Jason would get to Carly, and get her far away from here, or die trying.

**AN- I recently added a new one shot to the jarly C2. It was written in 2003 by Diction Goddess and it is simply amazing. Really emotional and intense jarly goodness. It is about the day she drove off the cliff.**

**Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Milo gripped the metal on the fire door handle, letting out a breath. They had gotten this far without running into any of the hostage takers.

"Okay, the cops could have snipers pointed on this door, so go out with your hands up and get away from this building as fast as you can," Milo ordered.

Looking at Lulu he added, "Don't look back. Don't come back, no matter what."

Her eyes filled with defiance. She said one word, in a clipped no nonsense voice. "Spinelli."

"He'll make it out. I promise you. Do you trust me, Lulu?" Milo asked

**A few feet away, in a daze**, Carly eyes stared back down the hall, her body was shaking slightly. It took all the will she had not to going running into that lobby to try and save Jason.

Lulu whispered to Milo, " I know you won't let me down."

Hearing those words, Carly made her decision. She couldn't let Jason down. He would want her to leave- someone had to make it home to Michael and Morgan tonight.

Still her legs refused to move.

Milo brought his gaze toward her and saw the look in her eye. "It's time, Carly."

"I can't," she whispered. The small tremors in her body intensified. Her whole body started to visibly shake. "I'm going for Jason..."

She broke out of her dazed state and snapped at Milo, "Give me your gun. Now. Damn it, Milo, hand it over!"

Milo thought of his brother, of what Max would want, and gathered every bit of courage he had. He scooped one arm around Carly's waist and used his other hand to push open the door.

"Go, Lulu!"

Once she was out, he shoved Carly into the night behind her.

"They're hostages!" he called out.

"Nooo!" Carly yelled "Please, Milo, I have to help Jason."

Somewhere in the distance, Lucky screamed "Lower your weapons! That's my sister and cousin."

The door slammed in Carly's face. Her hand grabbed at the handle but it was locked. She slid to the ground, in her tattered dress, cut and bruised and filthy, crying pitifully, "Jason."

XXXXX

**He gave up on **trying to get Sonny to figure out who he was. No matter how many times Jason caught his eye there was no recognition there.

Instead Jason looked at Max, who was even farther away at the hotel doors.

The man's eyes narrowed but Jason could tell he hadn't made the connection.

"I need more supplies!" Liz cried as she tried to stem the blood pouring out of Robin. "Her stitches reopened."

"Pity," said One without any compassion.

"If that woman dies you are going to have a revolt on your hands," Sam spat at One. "You better let her get some more thread before Robin bleeds out right before our eyes."

One yanked her onto her feet. "Did I or did I not tell you to stop with your infernal yapping? For your punishment, you be the one to tell Baby's breath husband why his wife and child never made it home."

One raised the gun and pointed it at Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXX

"**It won't work**," Three told Maxie as she moved her hand up his chest, over his shoulder and down his arm, outlining his muscles with her feather soft stroke.

"What?" she asked

He picked up her hand and pushed it gently back toward her. "Flirting with me."

"Because of your so- called girlfriend? Don't worry, Three, what happens in the vault -when we could both die at any moment- stays in the vault."

He smiled, shaking his head at her. "You think you are cute..."

"I know I am cute."

He took a huge step back, needing space to resist her, and yanked back on his mask.

He said, "Forget my face. If you can do that, you just might make it out of this alive."

A moment passed. She liked teasing him, it was better than thinking about what would happen if the lobby exploded. When he looked at her, with desire darting through his eyes, the world became very simple. It came down to one man, one woman and one need.

Softly she asked, "What about if I can't? What then, Three? What happens if I can't forget your face?"

"You need to."

"I don't think I want to. And you know what?" she asked "I don't think you want me to, either."

XXXXXXXX

**Lucky ran to **Lulu and Carly, pulling his sister into his arms. "You okay?"

Lulu started shivering and couldn't speak.

Luke broke past the line of cops and jogged over. "You scared me, daughter. No more charity functions. Let the poor and unfortunate fend for themselves from now on."

"Dad," she whimpered moving into his embrace.

Lucky went to check on Carly, who was crying by the door. "Are you hurt?"

She met his eyes and he sucked in a breath at what he saw there. She looked like a wounded animal, helpless and broken.

Carly whispered, "I shouldn't have left him."

"Sonny?"

"No, Jason. I left Jason." She banged on the door in frustration." Will you get this damn door open so I can go and get him?"

XXXXXX

**Jason tensed when he **saw One raise his gun and point to it straight at Liz's head.

He tried to decide what order to do things: shoot One, go find Carly, figure out where Alan is, come back and get Robin, make sure Sam and Liz got out on their own, and then...it was too much. The lobby would explode long before then.

He might not even make it to Carly in time. But he had to. To not save her wasn't an option.

If only she could find a way to escape on her own. He knew Carly never stopped thinking up plans and working them. But he hated when she did them without his help. She needed him...he needed her to need him...he had to get to her.

"Please, no," Liz begged. "I have a son."

"I don't give a damn about your son," One said to Liz. "And obviously Sweet Sam doesn't either. She has reached her demerit quota."

Spinelli pushed one last button on the computer and then moved from behind the counter, "Hey, criminal under lord dude..." his voice shook as he edged toward Liz "you don't want to do this..."

"It's done," One told him.

"Please, don't," Sam murmured

Liz was now frozen. Her eyes locked on the gun and she started to silently pray.

XXXXXX

"**Did you hear that**?" Three asked

"What?"

"It was like a hiss and then a click." He moved toward the door and pulled on it. "It's open."

For a second he turned and met Maxie's eyes. They both knew their lives could be ending soon, before they had the chance to grow old, to ever fall crazy in love with each other or to find out they even had anything in common. They might die before _what could have been _their destiny was revealed.

He whispered, "Follow my lead. I'll get you through this."

He didn't know if he had just lied to her- if what was about to happen would be too insane for him to protect her-but Cooper knew he would save her life or die trying.

Because Maxie, in his eyes, was not just some hot blonde, she was tough as nails, full of spunk and fire and intensity. The world would be a darker place if she died. And he had no intention of letting that happen.

She slid close behind him and they moved back into the hallway. Cooper carried the case.

XXXXXX

**Nikolas tried to jump **him but One smashed the butt of the gun against his head, then swung back around to aim at Liz again.

There was no more time to think. Jason had to act. He looked at Two, she had the detonator.

If he didn't get that they would all be dead.

Wearing a sinister grin, One said "This hurts me more than it does you."

Spinelli dived to the ground, and tugged Liz's hand till she lay next to him. He angled his body over the pregnant woman as they both lay there shaking in fear.

Jason aimed his gun at One, then saw the priest start to stand up. He spotted the glint of a blade in his hand

Six yelled, "He's got a knife!"

But it was too late, One was already squeezing the trigger, hostages were screaming and throwing themselves face first onto the floor, and the priest was sinking his knife into One's back

Max tackled Six and within moments stripped him of his gun.

Jason moved toward Two and put the gun to her head. "Hand over the detonator."

"Five?" she asked, shocked. Two yanked off Jason's mask. Seeing he wasn't part of the crew, she raised her gun.

He went for the detonator.

"Run!" Sonny yelled.

The room broke into motion. The hostages started to run toward the exits. Sonny fought to get to One and grab his gun, thinking the man might have enough strength for one last shot.

XXXX

**Milo slid against **the wall in the hall nearest to the lobby. Creeping slowly closer. It sounded like all hell broke lose in there. He could hear screaming, people running, things breaking.

He raised his gun and stepped into the open.

The first thing he spotted, through the chaos of the crowd, was the lone hostage taker, that was still standing, facing off with Jason. They wrestled for the detonator, and then with a jerk, Jason gained control of it.

Milo moved closer as Jason attempted to knock her gun out of her other hand, but now he held the detonator and his own gun in his hands. If he let go of either, he and all of them, could die.

Two raised her weapon again.

Max yelled "Put that gun down now, missy!"

She fired, but just as she did, a bullet hit her in the back. Jason ducked and she fell to the ground.

Max looked at his brother, who had fired the shot. Milo moved more into the room, asking, "Anyone else get hurt?"

Sonny said, "We're fine."

Max added, "Good to see you alive, little brother."

Jason was on his feet in a second, pushing past people, running toward the hallway. Milo grabbed his arm. "She's fine. Carly got out already."

Jason's eyes were wild when asked "Are you sure?"

"I saw her leave with my own two eyes." Looking his boss in his eyes, Milo said slowly, "Carly is not in this building."

Hearing that, Jason let out a breath. For one moment, he felt grateful that something went right tonight.

Sonny barked out, "Carry Liz, Milo. Lets get out of here. I want to get home to my kids."

Nikolas, even though he was bleeding from a cut on his head, had already picked up Robin. Everyone else had ran out on their own, save One and Two who lay bleeding on the floor, both close to death.

Six was still alive with Max holding a gun on him.

"Alan," Jason said, his eyes lighting up with fresh pain. Then he was running toward the offices.

XXXX

**A moment later**, Carly pushed past paramedics who flooded into the hotel. "Jason! Jason! Sonny, where is he? Is he okay?"

"You shouldn't be in here," Sonny said in his take charge voice.

Her eyes moved all around the room. She saw bodies and blood but no Jason.

Sonny said, "Lets take this outside, Carly." His tone was no better than if he was speaking to Morgan about the proper place to throw a football around.

Carly snapped "ANSWER ME, you bastard. Where is Jason?"

Sonny froze. Everything he never wanted to know about her feelings for Jason became crystal clear in that second.

Milo told her, "In the office with his father."

Carly ran from the lobby without another word. Sonny watched her go and then turned to Milo and said, "I told you to get Liz. We're out of here."

XXXXXXXX

**In one of the offices**, Four broke free of the rope that Milo had used to tie him up.

"I want a full room by room search of this hotel!" Mac yelled from the hallway.

Four scurried to his feet, stood on the table, and boosted his body through the open ventilation vent, the same one Spinelli and Jason had came into the hotel through.

XXXXXXXX

"**Blonde One**, you're alive...I didn't know where they took you... I'm sorry," Spinelli sputtered as he rushed up to her outside the hotel.

"Don't be sorry. You did great."

"I got the vault open about a minute before Head Hostage Dude lost it and tried to shoot Liz. So I did accomplish one part of my mission..."

"I never doubted you would, Jackal."

Her eyes left his as she glanced at the door the hundredth time in the last five minutes. "I need to go find Milo," she said, as she had many times already.

Luke stood five feet away, blocking her path. "I said no, daughter. Cruz told you he would find your friend."

"Milo isn't my just friend," she said quickly.

"What is he?" asked Spinelli.

Lulu gave him a long look and then said, simply, "More."

XXXXXX

**When the hostages **rushed outside, Cooper and Maxie blended into the crowd. His mask was shoved into his pocket. She grabbed a paramedics jacket and tossed it at him. He slid it on without a word. The people yelling and screaming around them didn't pay him any mind.

Georgie came bursting through the crowd and hugged her sister. "Oh thank God, you got out of there."

"What about Robin? Have you seen her?"

"Already on her way to the hospital," Georgie filled in. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Maxie glanced back over her shoulder and gasped. She saw a throng of people, hostages, cops, firemen, paramedics, and doctors but no Three.

He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Carly ran until she **got to the office Alan was in, then she froze at the doorway.

Jason was doing CPR on his father. "One, two, three.." he counted to fifeteen while pushing "Come on...you have to breathe..."

Jason tried to breath life into him.

Carly yelled down the hallway. "I need some help in here!"

Jason's eyes jerked over and met hers. For one second they were both caught in time, just staring at each other, then Carly broke eye contact and ran down the hall to the lobby.

She spotted Dr. Kelly Lee, who was crouched next to two paramedics working on One.

"Forget about him," Carly ordered "Alan Quatermaine had a heart attack."

"You," she said as she grabbed Kelly's arm. "Come with me and bring those paddles. Now! Hurry!"

XXXXXX

**Milo searched **through the crowd for Lulu. Before he could spot her a hand clamped on his shoulder. He turned to see Cruz Rodriguez.

"You need to come with me," the cop said.

"Listen, that shooting was self defense," Milo said.

"What shooting?"

Milo stared at him back at him, refusing to answer.

Cruz said, "Follow me. And remember you have the right to remain silent. Why don't you do that for now."

XXXXXX

**Carrying the briefcase**, Cooper made his way to the parking lot of Kelly's diner. He hot wired a car. His hands didn't shake, his body wasn't on edge, he knew how to do this, how to survive.

He headed toward the interstate, but his mind stayed back at The Metro Court. And, he feared, his heart was also somewhere in the town he was leaving behind, stolen by a blonde who should hate his guts.

But she didn't. And that, Cooper knew, meant he would have to come back to Port Charles eventually. Because Maxie Jones wasn't the kind of woman you could just forget about. And he didn't want to, anyway.

XXXXXXX

**Dr. Kelly Lee**, working alongside the paramedics, shocked Alan's heart back into a steady rhythm. They loaded him onto a stretcher.

Breathing hard, Jason asked "Is he going to make it?"

"We need to get him to the hospital right away so we can assess the level of damage his heart suffered," Kelly said

Jason nodded.

"You take good care of him," Carly called after them as they rushed the stretcher from the room."He's...important. Do you understand?!"

Both their eyes stayed on the door for a moment, and then Jason said "It's over."

The detonator sat on the nearby coffee table, the hostage takers were all disarmed, disappeared, dead, or dying.

Carly spun around and finally took the time to really look at him. She let out a shaky breath. "I...came back as soon as I could for you, Jason. I'm so sorry I left. I don't know why I did that. I tried to get back into the hotel but I couldn't until the cops stormed the doors. Every second I was outside I was thinking about you," she started to cry "and how I left you. I swore I would never leave you but I did and I..."

He reached out and took her hand. She stopped talking.

Jason said, "You did just what I would have told you to do. Which is, actually, kind of amazing because you hardly never do that on your own."

"Don't try and make me feel better. I let you down. You risked your life to save me and I ran away."

He shook his head at her logic. "You knew I wouldn't want you in here."

"In my head I knew that, Jase, and I tried to leave but then I just...couldn't. Milo shoved me out the door and I knew it was to protect me but I shouldn't have let him do it."

Jason told her, "It was the right thing. I could hardly think worrying about...everything." But the more honest answer would have been, he could hardly think worrying about _her. _"Besides, none of that matters now, it's over."

Carly moved into his arms. Wearing her tattered dress, she pressed herself close to him and thanked God they were both alive. He stroked her hair and let his body take what it wanted, and that was comfort from the only woman on earth who could give it to him.

She whispered, close to his ear, "If only one person could have walked out of that lobby alive tonight, I would have wanted it to be you."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "And I would have wanted it to be you."

XXXXXX

**Cruz kept **his word to Lulu. He would rather kill himself than let the teenage girl down. She was the type that plenty of guys in town felt that same way about.

He led Milo over to where she was in the parking lot. Looking at the bodyguard he said, "You need to head over to PCPD later on today and give a statement. Bring a lawyer, just in case. Though, I would guess the shooting will be classified as justified."

Nodding once at the youngest Spencer, Cruz turned and walked away.

Luke and Spinelli watched as Milo and Lulu's eyes connected and a slow smile spread over each of their faces.

Softly she whispered, "You made it." The way she said the words left no doubt that she felt her life depended on whether he got out of the hotel safely. "You should get to the hospital."

Milo had dried blood covering the bruises on his face, and his shirt was pulled from his pants, half unbuttoned and ripped, revealing bruises on his ribs.

"I'm fine," Milo insisted.

"Word to the wise," Luke said "Don't try arguing with a Spencer."

Glancing around at the pure chaos surrounding them, "Now all these medical types around here look busy with more desperate cases so I'll drive you to GH myself."

He started to walk off, leaving no chance for Milo to argue with him.

In a low voice, Milo asked Lulu "Will you come with me?"

She gave him and huge smile and asked back "Did you think you could stop me?"

They turned to leave and Spinelli cried, "I call shotgun!"

XXXXX

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Emily approached Jason as soon as him and Carly stepped off the elevator. The look she wore was full of panic.

"Alan?" Jason asked

"No...Liz. She went into premature labor and she is asking to see you before they take her for a C-section. They are prepping her now. You need to come with me."

He didn't ask why. In that moment, the conversations he had with Liz about who was the father of her child came rushing back and he knew that she had lied.

Emily didn't have to say a word more, Jason knew that Liz was really carrying his child, not her husband's.

Jason eyes immediately went to Carly, and then she knew too. For one painful minute, neither of them breathed.

"Go," she whispered, her voice thick with tears.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't.

Emily started to hurry off. Jason felt rooted in place, in shock.

Carly leaned close to her best friend and whispered, "Your baby needs you."

That was all it took for his mind to click into working order again. He stumbled after Emily with his heart racing.

XXXXX

**Cooper knew **it was a stupid move, his stopping at the first pay phone he spotted and leafing through it till his finger landed on the listing Jones- Scorpio.

He dropped some change into the machine and listened as the phone rang in his ear.

"You have reached the home of Commissioner Malcolm Scorpio. If this is an emergency please dial the police station directly. If this call is for Mac,

Maxie or Georgie, leave a message at the tone."

He was about to hang up when he heard a female's breathless voice fill the line, "Hello?"

"It's me," he said.

"Me who?"

"Maxie?" he asked

"No, this is her sister. Who is this?"

Cooper was saved from answering when he heard Maxie cry, "Don't interrogate my friends!"

A moment later she said, "Hello."

"Hey," his word was soft and more intimate that he had intended.

She answered back, in the same exact voice, "Hey...you."

They just listened to each other breath for a minute then he said, with true sadness in his tone, "I have to leave town and I can't ever come back."

"No."

"It would be the smart thing..."

Maxie said, "People like us aren't smart or safe. Not when being reckless is more fun."

"Us...now that would be reckless."

She challenged him, her inflection filled with heat, "Then walk away...if you can."

Cooper smiled, knowing he would get back to her one day. He just wasn't sure when or how. All he knew was every mile he moved away from her felt wrong.

His life and heart were back in Port Charles, New York.

XXXXXX

**Jason skidded **to a stop outside of Liz's ER cubicle. Lucky stood there with anger and disappointed dueling in his eyes.

Emily hurried past him, pulling back the curtain to reveal Liz, who had nurses around her.

"She heads into surgery in five minutes," Emily said. "If we wait any longer..." She let the sentence drift off and then turned to Lucky.

Gently Emily placed her hand on his arm and murmured, "Lets check on Nikolas. That gash in his head looked pretty ugly."

Everyone knew she only wanted to get Lucky away from this scene but they were all appreciative at her reasonable excuse.

Lucky gave Liz on last look and whispered, his voice full of years of pain and love, "I'll pray for you and your baby."

Jason sucked in a breath at the word _your. _The nurses scurried away, leaving him and Liz alone.

She placed a hand on her stomach, moaned in pain, and said "I have to tell you the truth..."

"I'm the father, aren't I?"

"Yes, Jason, you are. I don't have..." she groaned as a contraction hit "any excuse for not telling you from the start but I ...love...my husband and he loves this baby and... I couldn't take that away from him. But I had to tell him now because if I don't make it through this..."

He stepped close to her, forcing his eyes away from her stomach and to her eyes. "You will."

Her pain medication started to kick in and her face relaxed slightly. She reached out and gripped his hand. "I wrote a will a while ago and left custody of Cam to Lucky. Promise me you will let him see this baby too. Let my baby know who Lucky is...and that I loved him. Promise."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" His eyes darted back and forth, filled with concern. " Did the doctors say you might not..."

"Promise me, Jason!"

The nurses and doctors came back in, huddling around the bed and talking to her about how it was time to move to the operating room.

"Promise!" Liz gasped out.

In a low tone, Jason answered "I promise."

A few feet away, down the hall, outside of the view of Jason or Liz, Carly stood and watched this scene unfold. Life as she knew it had just changed in a irrevokable way, and she only hoped that somehow this wouldn't mean she had just lost the only man who she had ever loved, and could ever love.

_**AN- For storyline purposes Liz is almost eight months pregnant in this fic. She still got pregnant from a one night stand with Jason. This is one of the very few Liz and Jason scenes in this story. **_

_I finally summoned the energy to write some scenes where Carly deals with learning about Liz's baby.( I had to get over it myself first. Or as over it as a Jarly fan can be.)_

_**I doubt Guza will do Carly's reaction with a Jarly focus, but this story will.**_

_**In a lot of my other Jarly storylines Sam barely speaks and Liz certainly does not get to have Jason's baby. But this one addresses both of those women and how they react to finding out where Jason's heart really lays. As if they didn't know already.**_

_I've written several more chapters of this fic already, but not all of it. I may still mess around with the baby's paternity or not. I haven't decided._

_**Sara**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Carly spun and ran away from the ER. Jason heard her footsteps and, once the doctors wheeled Liz away, he chased after Carly.

She stood outside, breathing heavy. Her head full of curls- now in messy disarray- shook slightly back and forth, as if she was trying to dislodge the truth from her mind.

Jason placed a hand on her shoulder. Not looking at him she said, "Congratulations, you're going to be a dad."

The way she said it left no doubt that these were words she had hoped to be able to tell him when she was carrying his child.

But they were pawns of fate and victims of their own bad choices, and stuck in this time and place where Carly had no right to be mad that she wouldn't be the mother of the child about to be born.

Without thinking, Jason said the first words that came to mind. "I'm sorry."

_It should have been you_, he silently added.

A shiver passed through Carly, Jason squeezed her shoulder gently and repeated, "I'm sorry_."_

She turned around and her red eyes met his. "Me, too."

His lips barely moved when he asked her, "How did we get here?"

At that moment, his mind was whirling. Too much had happened in too short of a time.

He didn't honestly understand how he became the man he was. He kept trying to grab onto people and situations that would make him forget his own emptiness- hoping beyond hope one of those times his heart would fill enough to make up for losing Carly- but it had never worked. And now he was watching her cry because he was about to become the father of another woman's baby.

He should be thinking about Sam, he knew that, but there was no way he could walk away from Carly when she was trying so hard to not let him see her despair, and yet it was written all over her face.

She was grieving losing him, right before his eyes.

"You know how we got here," she whispered.

He moved closer. His thoughts came out of his lips, revealing his soul, as he could only do with her. "No, I don't. Because I never meant to end up here...maybe you can't believe that... but even when I was promising things to Courtney and Sam...I held back on them. I held back some of me... because I couldn't give it all.."

He could see her eyes soften at his statement.

Jason admitted, "I didn't have it all...you've always had the best parts of me."

She started to cry, tears of heartache and love for this man she still feared would never come back to her completely.

Carly said, "And Micheal is the best parts of both you and me, Jase. Just like this new baby will be brave like you and...probably...artistic like Liz. Perfect." She cuddled close to him, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Carly added, in a small voice that spoke the truth but sounded like a lie, "This baby is something to be happy about."

XXXXXXXX

**30 minutes later**

**Lulu stepped into Milo's cubicle **wearing a shocked expression. "What did the doctors tell you?"

"Don't worry about me," he said "What happened to you?"

She bit her lip and tears rolled from her eyes. She wiped them away. "Nothing."

"Lulu."

She met his eyes and saw that he would do anything to make her feel better. She eased closer to his bed.

"Lucky just told me that Liz isn't having his baby. She lied. Jason Morgan is the father. My brother is devastated right now. He wanted that baby. We all loved that baby already and we...still will, of course, but it's not the same."

He gently took her hand. She stared at his hand, holding hers. He was sitting there, bandaged up and aching in pain, but all he cared about was how she felt.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lulu. If there is anything I can do..."

She smiled. "It's crazy but... I do think you would be there for me no matter what the situation. Am I wrong, Milo?"

His tone was as tender as if he was cradling her in bed, when he said "No. You're not wrong, Lulu."

She sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes filled with excitement, chasing the sadness away. "Good."

XXXXXX

**Monica, Edward, Tracy**, Luke, Dillon, Ned, Skye, Emily, and Nikolas stood outside of Alan's room. Dr. Ford was inside.

Jason and Carly walked up.

Monica spotted him. "Oh, Jason, son...oh...I'm glad to see you made it out of that hotel tonight." She hugged him.

Edward bellowed, "What in the world made you decide to go in there? If you tell me it was to get your father, I won't believe you, because you never gave a damn about any of us in this family..."

"Grandfather!" Emily shrieked.

Skye said, "Typical. You can't just tell him that you are happy he made it out, can you, Edward?"

Tracy pointed at Carly, rolling her eyes, "Jason only went in that hotel to try and save that one. And one of these days he is going to succeed at getting himself killed in the name of playing her hero."

Jason asked Emily, "How is Alan?"

"We're waiting on word," his sister said.

Carly assured, " He'll be fine."

"Oh now, she's a doctor!" Edward mocked and then added, "You need to leave, Carly, right now. You are not welcome here and you are not part of this family. No matter who you slept with."

"You tell her, Daddy," said Tracy.

"Stay out of it, wife."

"You're just sticking up for her because she is a Spencer," Tracy shot back at Luke.

"That's how a family is supposed to work, Mother," said Ned.

Edward kept his focus on Carly, "You had your chance to be a part of the Quatermaine's back when AJ tried to make you respectable. You choice was the other brother. Alan doesn't need your phony concern in the eleventh hour. Especially when you are only offering it as a way to impress a man who long ago told you he didn't want you. Your ploys are pathetic and obvious and I don't want to watch them while I wait to find out if my son is going to survive!"

Jason glared at Edward. He hissed at one word at the older man, "Enough."

Carly ignored Edward, instead she took Jason's hand and led him a few feet away.

"He's scared," Jason whispered.

"So is everyone who is here. So are you, Jase."

He nodded.

"It's okay,"she said softly. "Whatever happens, I'm here."

Dr. Ford stepped into the hallway. "He's still out from the surgery and we will have to monitor him for the next few days but he looks like he is on his way to a full recovery."

Jason felt his whole body relax. He wasn't supposed to love Alan as much as he loved Emily or his mother, but deep down in places where his real feelings clung to his bones, he did.

Carly smiled at him. Softly, she murmured "Told you."

And in that moment, like in so many before, when they were fighting to make it through the worst of times, Jason felt stronger knowing she was by his side- believing in him and them and some kind of forever she cooked up in her mind years before.

Would they ever get there? He didn't know. But, when he looked at her, he saw that fantasy still floating in her eyes. She could dream for both of them, and for now, it would have to be enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

When Lucky stepped into the hospital chapel he sought a place to be alone. But the soft sobbing he heard told him that wouldn't be possible.

Sam heard the door swing shut and jerked her head up to look at him. She sniffled. "Did she...did the baby...?"

"They both made it." Lucky moved to take a seat next to her.

"Good," Sam whispered.

For a long moment they just stared at the burning candles that sat on the table near the alter. Each one represented someone in pain, someone in need of prayer. Someone like them.

"He didn't know..." Sam said quietly "Jason didn't know about the baby until today so he didn't lie to me. The condom was defective so they didn't plan this...it isn't anyone's fault."

She looked at him for confirmation.

Bitterly Lucky asked, "No?"

"It feels like it is though. Or like it should be," Sam said "I want someone to be mad at! This isn't fair. And I am sick of life not being fair."

"You aren't the only one," he said.

Sam let out a breath and settled back into her seat again. Her eyes focused on the cross on the wall. She came here to pray but right now she was too angry at God to talk to him.

"I broke up with Jason as soon as he told me," she said. "I just yelled at him in the middle of the ER that we were doomed and could only hurt each other. I thought Carly was going to slap me. I sort of wish she did because then I could have let go of some of this rage on her."

Sam screwed her face up, with bitter pain dotting her features. "When I walked away, she was hugging Jason._ Being there _for him. He didn't even come after me."

"That doesn't mean it is over. Everything could feel different tomorrow." Lucky didn't really believe that but he had the inexplicable need to give Sam something to hope for.

"No, it won't. Not for me. Not when I look at Jason and see that other women mean more to him than I do. I thought that would change after we had our own baby but Liz beat me to the punch and since I can't have another child... and I can't be his best friend... and I can't be the one he can't live without..or the one he just can't live with but he can't forget either. ...all those roles were taken before I ever showed up... there is no room left for me in Jason's life. No role to fill, beside ex- whatever. Unless I settle for being his second choice or maybe third.."

She chuckled bitterly and went on, " Or is it fourth? There is Carly and Brenda and Liz with her newborn baby and the list goes on and on for people filling up his heart. Still, he wanted me and if I could settle..."

"Don't settle." His words were fierce with determination. "I don't plan on settling for anything less than everything. I don't know if Liz and I can get that anymore. I can't just walk away tonight...not even after this... but if she can't give me her whole heart then... I will...one day if I have to... I will walk away..." his words drifted off.

Long moments passed and when Lucky spoke again his voice was stronger, " You can bet money on it, Sam, I won't live as anyone's second choice."

XXXXXX

"**You can't drive**," Lulu told Milo as they walked out of the hospital. "Not as long as you are on pills for your pain."

He had been diagnosed with bruised ribs, multiple contusions and lacerations.

"I feel fine."

"You keep saying that. But I have eyes, buddy, and you look...hurt. So let me take care of you, okay?"

He gave her a shy smile. "If you insist..."

"I do!" She led him over to Emily's car. "Em said she'll catch a ride home with Nikolas. They want to stay for a while longer because Liz just gave birth."

Once they were in the car and on the road, he gave her directions to his house.

"So did any of those freaks get away tonight? What happened to the one that we tied up?" she asked "Four."

"I don't know. But if any of them manage to escape they better run far and fast... because pain pills or not..." Milo's voice deepened with anger. "I will go after them."

"Leave it to the cops."

"I don't work that way."

"Milo," her eyes gave him a sharp glance before focusing on the road again. "Don't you think I want them all dead too? Believe me, I want them eating dirt for eternity for hurting you and ...everyone else tonight but... we survived so lets just be glad for that and not go looking for revenge."

"I don't want revenge. I want justice."

This was the first time Lulu ever heard him sound so filled with resentment.

Milo added, "After how they treated you...if I ever see any of them again...you can believe me they will be sorry."

She smiled slightly. She was amazed he cared so much about her already.

They hadn't ever been on a date but every moment they spent together felt like it was taking them one step closer to being more than friends, more than a fling, more than casual... it felt like they were inching toward forever.

XXXXXX

**Jason and Carly **dressed in scrubs and stepped into the Neo-natal ICU.

Both of them were shaking, as their eyes took in the sight of the small baby girl laying in the incubator. She would have a battle on her hands to survive.

Carly was sure the kid would pull it off though. She would be a fighter, just like Jason.

He stared at his daughter for long minutes. "Oh my god, Carly, look at her."

Her voice was as awed as his when she answered, "I see her, Jase."

"I can't believe this is real..." His words were soft and unsure. "Do you think I can do this?"

"I know you can. And so does Micheal." She took his hand and walked him the last few steps till they were right next to the baby. "You did this before and you can do this now. If you have any doubts you come to me. You got me through, Jase, and I will get you through."

Behind his mask, he smiled.

With his eyes on his brand new child, and his hand holding his best friend's, Jason was reminded why he always thought he could face whatever challenge came his way.

Because Carly believed he could and he never wanted to take that belief away.

_(In these small hours, these little wonders, these twist and turns of faith,  
all these twist and times_

_of me, _

_time for us to worry,  
ever these small hours, these small hours, still remain.) ( Rob Thomas)  
_

XXXXX

**Cooper crept into **his girlfriend's apartment and headed straight for the shower.

When he went into the bedroom later, she was sitting in bed, her arms crossed over her chest, her red hair flowing down over her shoulders.

She glared at him. "Your associate just called."

"Craig?"

"No. He said his name was Four."

Cooper moved to the dresser and pulled out clothes.

His girlfriend snapped, "What the hell kind of name is Four? What are you into now? I can't take much more of this, Cooper Barret! You treat me like a place to crash between jobs. You don' t love me and now you have criminals calling my home!"

She watched him get dressed. When he didn't defend himself against her tirade she spit out, "I don't think this- us- I don't think it is working."

He pulled an envelope of cash out of the drawer, shoved it in his back pocket and said "I couldn't agree more."

Cooper moved toward the door. He paused and, without looking back, he whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't be who you wanted."

XXXXXXXX

**Carly couldn't take her eyes **off Jason's daughter. She whispered to him, "Do you think Liz will let me be spend time with the baby?"

Jason said, "No one can stop you when you are determined."

Carly smiled.

More seriously Jason added, "You know I'd never let anyone push you out of my kid's life. Before Liz went into surgery she told me that her will named Lucky as the guardian of Cameron should something happen to her. Carly...I want to do something like that too...for this baby... with you. If Liz and I are both not around anymore, will you please take care of her for me? Never let her forget me, okay?"

"You can't go anywhere, Jase. There is a whole list of people who need you to stick around forever...to the bitter end...I need that."

Jason turned to look at her. Standing there in the neo-natal unit, both wearing scrubs, he still thought she was incredibly beautiful and stronger than any other woman on earth.

Softly he asked, "You know I need you just as bad, right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Lucky stood for a long while **in Liz's door. She looked over and met his eyes. Finally he stepped inside and came to sit by her bed.

Softly she said, "I am sorry."

"I know you are, Liz."

"Will you...could you ever get past this and forgive me or ..." she looked away.

He said, "I don't know right now."

Silence filled the room for a long while.

(_I feel you letting go,  
holding on, caught in between._

_  
Could you risk the pain,  
take the chance your heart might bleed,  
just to feel that way?) ( Taylor Hicks)  
_

Then he softly asked, "Have you forgiven me yet?"

She jerked her eyes back to met his, "You know I did."

His eyes filled with tears. "If you did and you wanted us to work then why didn't you have faith in me? It hurts that you slept with him but I cheated first. I know I've hurt you so many times. But right now all I can think of is that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

She blinked back her tears and said, "I did this all because I do love you. Maybe more than you will ever be able to believe now."

He stood up and walked over to the window. "Lets just table this discussion for now. You need time to recover and we both need to focus on the baby."

Softly, he added, " She's really tiny, Liz."

XXXXXX

**Sam stood outside the** neonatal unit. She was about to leave the hospital and go to Alexis' but first she had to see this child.

Yesterday, she thought her future would end up one way. Today she knew it would be totally different.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" asked Emily as she walked over to Sam.

"Yes."

"Elizabeth and Lucky expected her to wait a while more before making her grand appearance."

"I know, Emily. I know that Jason is the father."

Quickly, Emily reassured her "You two can make it through this, as a couple, together."

"No, Em, we can't." Then Sam turned and walked away.

_(Can't keep running in circles  
I'm standing right here._

_  
Could you rewrite the story, but trade all the tears? _

_  
Oh, it's not too late to feel that way )_

XXXXXXX

**Milo gave Lulu **a shirt to sleep in and they crawled into bed together.

Each one lay on their back, careful not to touch. Since they had never been on a date together, never kissed, never professed their feelings, this intimate moment of laying together in the same bed caused both of their hearts to race.

"It's a horrible thing to say," Lulu spoke into the darkness "considering you got hurt but I am glad you were there tonight. Just seeing you across the lobby made me feel like somehow I would survive whatever happened."

She smiled and added, " That's weird, huh? Since we barely know each other."

When he didn't answer, Lulu scooted closer to him and asked, "Am I crazy or do we share some kind of connection, Milo?"

Softly he snored.

Lulu laughed. The pain medication must have kicked in, she told herself. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, resting her hand on his muscled chest. "I don't think I'm crazy, Milo."

She curved her body around his side, careful to not touched his bruised ribs, and then drifted off to sleep, wearing a huge grin.

XXXXXXX

"**Nothing will ever **be the same again," Jason told Carly as they stood outside the neo natal unit. He found it hard to leave his daughter's side, and impossible to stay away for long.

"No, it won't," she agreed. "Now you're linked to Liz for life."

Jason looked at her. "Are you going to be able to handle that?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? Just don't ask me to stand up at your wedding to her. I would never be able to get through that."

"She's married already."

"Like she wouldn't ditch Lucky in a second for you!"

"I don't think she would and, either way, that isn't an option. I can't see myself promising to spend my whole life loving her. It would be a lie and that is no kind of foundation to build my daughter's life on."

Carly looked away, staring through the glass at the baby. "Why did it happen?" she asked softly "You and Liz?"

"It was just one night...we we're both wrecked over other people and wanted to feel something, anything else. We were hiding from the world together."

Carly whispered, "I wish you would have turned to me instead. You know I would always be there for you, Jase. Even on the worst nights."

"I know." Jason waited until she looked at him again and then added, "I'm going to need you to be there for me plenty of days and nights in the future- to help me raise my child and to be my best friend and ...I just need to know I am not going to lose you over this."

_But will I lose you? she silently asked_ _Will you finally be hers more than you are mine? Could that ever really happen? Could Liz really do what I thought she had done all those years ago and take you for herself...even though you were born to be mine?_

"You're my best friend," Carly said " and, for me, nothing changes what's in my heart for you. But you know that already. If you are asking will I freak out when I see Lizzie Webber holding your child? Yeah, I probably will and then I will...go on. I'll be here for you, Jase, as much as you let me."

Carly shrugged and gave him a look filled with tenderness, filled with her love. "By your side is really the only place I've ever wanted to be."

_(Take a walk on the wire  
I won't let you go.  
We'll follow the streetlights  
down this jagged road._

_We'll break it all open  
finding our way ._

_  
We might end up broken and wounded,  
but baby it's worth it  
for even one day _

_  
Just to feel that way ) _

**Carly** let out a ragged breath and confessed, "I was terrified in that hotel lobby. At one point Craig had his gun right to my head. I thought I would never see the boys again and I thought I would never be able to touch you...to tell you how much you mean to me, Jase,...and then you showed up. I know I wasn't the only person in that lobby you came to save but, to me, it felt like you showed up to be my hero again."

She gave him a smile, " Just like I will always show up to be yours."

He brought her into his arms, hugging her close, and whispered into her ear "You were the only reason I needed to go into the hotel."

(_Let this moment unravel  
and we'll be all right _

_  
The world might be gone tomorrow,  
but we're here tonight _

_  
Oh, it's not too late just to feel that way) ( Taylor Hicks)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**AN- ugly Carjax moments in this chapter. It is a similar scene to what was on the show but with a rather unhappy ending. Skip their scene if you really adore that pairing.**_

**Lulu woke up **to find Milo still sleeping. She spent a few minutes just staring at him, then kissed the exact spot on his cheek where she kissed him the night before.

He stirred awake. "Mmm."

She jerked back.

His eyes drifted open. "OH! You're really here?" He sat up quickly.

"Did you forget I stayed the night?"

He touched his cheek, with a look in his eye that said he wasn't sure if he had dreamed that she kissed him.

Lulu blushed and looked away. She ran her hand through her hair and said, "I should get changed and go..."

"Or we could have breakfast first?" he asked

Lulu glanced back at him, biting her lip. Then she whispered, "We could do that."

XXXXXXX

**Sonny showed up at the hospital **a few minutes after Carly went home to shower and change. He found Jason near the nurses station.

"I heard you're a father," he said to Jason. "Congrats. It's been a crazy 24 hours, huh? The hotel is taken hostage, you find some way to sneak you and Spinelli in, and once again save the day and now you find out you're a dad. You're a lucky guy, Jason."

Jason studied him, wondering what caused the bitter undertone in his voice.

He said, "Yeah, well, I'm still trying to get my head around all of this."

Sonny asked, "Is Carly helping you with that? She couldn't be too happy that you have a child with another woman. I remember all too well how hard she took it when she thought Sam was carrying your baby. It was actually easier for her when she found out the baby was mine."

Jason wasn't sure he believed that was true. He said, "All that means is that we both put her through too much heart ache."

Sonny looked away, shaking his head. "I thought Carly and me were getting closer...back to somewhere good for the both of us...last night. But I must have been fooling myself. I do that way too often when it comes to her, don't you think?"

"What happened now?"

"She made her choice."

"Jax?" his heart was pounding as he asked the question.

Jason tried to tell himself that Carly's heart hadn't been his for years so whatever Sonny said next shouldn't destroy his world. But he knew it would, like it did every time he watched her loving another man.

Sonny gave him a hard look and then said, "No, Jason. You."

Jason took a few steps back. "Listen, don't put me in the middle of you two. Your marriage isn't real, she says she loves Jax, and he will come back to town eventually. I'm not a factor in any of that."

For a long moment Sonny just looked at him. There was still time to back out of this conversation but Sonny was past the point of playing the delicate balancing act anymore. The night before he thought he was going to die. Carly had said she loved him but when it came to the final seconds, it was clear on her face, as she stormed back into the lobby, the only man she was in love with was Jason.

Sonny was over the edge and ready to take this to a place he had only been tempted to go to before.

"You need to get out of Carly's life!" Sonny spat out.

"What?" Jason walked closer to him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"All these years you've kept her just close enough so she can never get over you and just far enough away so she can never hurt you again. That works for you. But what about her? What about me? What about Liz and Lucky and Sam? Hell even that ass Jax is suffering because you keep Carly on a string. Let her go, Jason. Maybe she could be happy with me then..."

Jason exploded "You had YEARS to make her happy already and you NEVER could! Don't put that on me!"

Nurses, doctors and visitors turned to stare at them.

Epiphany said, "You two need to take _whatever this is _out of the hospital. There are people trying to do their jobs around here."

Sonny let out a frustrated breath, "You know what? I'm done. I'm done with the game Jason. I'm out. It's obvious both you and Carly never moved on and you're never going to. But I can."

He walked off before Jason could say another word. But his blue eyes narrowed as they followed Sonny, and Jason thought, bitterly, _I gave her to that man_...

XXXXXX

**Carly was walking down the stairs at her **house when she heard the knock on the door. As soon as she opened it Jax said, "God, I've missed you."

Carly just stared at him, then took a step back and motioned him inside.

"Okay, I know I should have called more but there was no service and when I did finally get back to civilization I figured it was better to just wait a few more days and then see you in person," he rambled.

"Well, it was too late by then anyway," Carly said

"Too late?"

"I was already married to Sonny."

Jax froze.

"I don't love him, if that makes any difference. It's a marriage of convenience."

"Sure it is. I just bet Sonny thinks of it that way!" cried Jax

"No, of course he doesn't. He wants it to be real. He's bored right now and I'm his favorite past time. But he'll realize, if he hasn't already, that I will never again be the thing he uses to help him not think about his problems or who he really loves. And he will never again be that for me."

"Nice words, but that's all they are."

"Don't call me a liar, okay? Just don't do it," her voice started to crack as tears came to her eyes. "I've had a really horrible night. The Metro Court was taken hostage and if Jason didn't get past the cops, break in there, and pretend to be one of the gunman then I could be dead right now. Not to mention Lulu, and Max and Milo, and even Jason's baby..."

"Since when does he have a baby?"

"Elizabeth gave birth to his daughter earlier today. The stress of last night sent her into premature labor."

"I didn't realize her and Jason had anything going on."

"She's always wanted him. He's a fantasy for her. But the reality isn't anything like what she thinks. I'm scared to death she will freak the next time there is a shooting and try and keep his kid away from him. And I tell you what, Jax, she will not get away with it. Not as long as I am alive."

"Always such a fighter when it comes to Morgan and Corinthos. Why can't you put half as much energy into fighting for me? Why did you marry Sonny the moment I left town?"

"Jason said it was the only way to keep him out of prison. I didn't want to do it. I knew it would make you hate me but Jason promised he would get me a divorce as soon as possible so ..."

Jax snapped at her, "Did you ever consider telling Jason no? Telling him that me and you were more important than whatever crime you_ just had to_ shelter Sonny from paying for. Did you ever think of putting me first?"

"You want me to send Morgan's father to prison?" "

Jax all but yelled, "That's where he belongs! And Jason too. Neither of them care about you the way you care about them. Neither of them are EVER going to sacrifice even half as much as you just did."

"That's where you are wrong, Jax."

"Tell me what Sonny ever did for you. Tell me when he gave up ANYTHING for you. Tell me how he repays your loyalty. Tell me how Jason does. By making you never ever forget what you did to lose him? By letting you give everything you have to help him, to build him up, to keep him feeling secure and better than any other man in town because of that LIGHT that comes in your eyes every time you look at him? You think Morgan isn't using you, Carly? He is. You are his personal 24 hour a day never ending ego boost."

Jax's voice dropped to a lethal whisper that was meant to hurt her as much as he was hurting, " But that's all you are to him."

"Get out of my house." Her chin was stuck out, in a defiant stance that said Jax would never break her with his words.

He stilled and whispered, "Carly..." his tone warned her that if he left now he would never come back.

He was ready, at that point, to take it all back. But she was past being able to...if this wasn't the morning after the hostage crisis and Liz having Jason's baby, maybe Carly could have held her temper better. But it was.

It was the day after her personal Armageddon. And all she wanted was for it all to never have happened.

"Get the hell out of my house!"

When he was gone, she sunk to the floor and cried. Because Jax was never going to love her again and he had represented hope for her, because of all that happened the night before, and most of all she cried because their was a little dark haired baby girl in the world who had Jason's eyes.

And that little girl was not her daughter.

XXXXX

**Lucky finally left **Gh and went to Kelly's. There was no way he could go to the apartment he shared with Liz. Not when he didn't know if their marriage would survive.

Mike didn't ask any questions when Lucky rented a room. He walked up the stairs to his room and slid the key in the lock.

Then he heard crying, soft and sad, drifting from the room across the hall. He recognized the sound. It was the same heartbroken whimper he heard hours before at the hospital.

Not thinking, he took a few large steps across the hall opened the door and moved to the bed Sam was laying on.

She wore the same clothes as when she was held hostage, as if she just came there and collapsed.

Sam lifted her head and met his eyes, as Lucky took her in his arms.

Not the least upset that he had entered without knocking she murmured, "I was going to go to my mom's...Alexis'... house but I didn't think she should have to deal with me right now so..."

"You came to the right place," he said.

She gripped tightly to his shoulder. "I used to know how to be alone. I used to not care. I wish I was like that again!"

"No, Sam,...you are better than that now. Everyone needs someone to belong to...everyone needs a home...you lost yours today and it is okay to feel like something died. Something did. But you didn't. And neither did I. We are not going out like that."

She smiled. "No?"

"Never."

He eased her down onto the bed and pulled a cover over her. "Get some sleep, okay? You have to be exhausted."

"I really am, Lucky, more than you know."

"But I do know, Sam. I know exactly how it feels."

"I guess you do." She sniffled and then said, "Don't feel like you owe me anything because we are both...in this situation."

"Okay. And you shouldn't feel like you owe me anything. So if we do end up becoming friends one day then you will know that it is because...that's what we both decided we want. And no other reason. Deal?"

"Deal." She yawned.

"Good night, Sam."

"Night, Lucky."

He walked back into the hallway, gently closing the door, and listened for a moment to see if she started crying again. When she didn't, he stepped back over to his door and went inside. After stripping down to boxers, he fell across the bed and into a dreamless sleep brought on my his physical and emotional exhaustion.

XXXXXXX

**Cooper knocked **on the door where Mark told him to meet him. It was a run down motel on the edge of Port Charles.

When the door opened, Mark stood there wearing a sinister grin. "I knew you would do the smart thing, Three."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Cooper Barret, get your ass in here so we can start planning the ultimate heist. I know just how we can make enough dough to never have to be part of anyone's crew again."

Cooper moved into the room, as a shiver of dread shot up his spine. The briefcase that everyone was so hot to have the night before was in the trunk of his car, nestled inside of his suitcase, his secret for now. And, quite possibly, his only leverage to get the hell out of this crazy lifestyle he had stumbled into.

But he would have to wait and see how he could use it. Who would pay the most for it? Sonny Corinthos? Lorenzo Alcazar? Some other interested party?

"How?"

Mark answered, "Rob the richest family in town, The Quatermaines. Their house would be easier to knock over then any bank and probably has enough jewelry, money, and paintings to equal ten times what Craig was going to pay me and you combined."

"You must be insane. That kind of job is way different than what we did last night. And I'm not going to be any part of it."

Mark pushed Cooper's shoulder and pinned him against the wall. Cooper was taller and more muscled and knew he could flip the man into a submission hold without much effort. He was about to do just that when Mark leaned close to him.

Mark whispered, "You are forgetting the fact that I know where everyone you give a damn about lives. I know about your best buddy Logan. I know about mommy Julia and auntie Brenda. And I even found out the name of that blonde with the cute ass that I spotted you outside the hotel with, thanks to the news coverage. She is Maxie Jones, step daughter of Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio. And they live at..."

Cooper pushed him away. "You touch any of them and you are a dead man."

"I also know you hate killing, ever since the war." Mark smirked. " So save the empty threats. I know you. You are a hero type but also a screw-up. You don't want to get your hands dirty but want easy cash. You will do what you have to in order to keep your loved ones safe and what you have to do this time is...whatever the hell I say."

Cooper looked at the evil glint in the man's eyes, and knew he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sonny didn't stop to think about where he was driving. If he did, he would have told himself he was headed there just to see his beautiful little girl. She was a miracle...she was a surprise...she was just like her mother.

Alexis spotted him through the glass of the door, she motioned him inside.

"I would get up," she said from her spot on the couch "but there's popcorn," she lifted the bowl "and The Way We Were is on so...you can understand I really can't leave this spot. Kristina is sleeping...I'll tell her you came by."

Alexis refocused on the TV, trying her best to ignore him and his devastated expression. But her eyes slid back over to him anyway.

He looked like he was the lone survivor on the Titanic.

_Carly strikes again! _Alexis ranted silently.

Sonny said, "I'll go then. I didn't mean to intrude..." but he didn't move.

She stared at him for a long moment. He gave her his saddest and most pathetic down cast eyed look ever.

Alexis let out a huge sigh. "Fine. Come on!" She patted the spot next to her.

He walked over, with a swagger and a smile. She rolled her eyes and, as soon, as he sat down shoved the bowl at him.

She demanded, "No talking. Just watch the movie and have your pity party for her in silence."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sonny lied.

"Yeah, right, because I can't tell when you are mourning that blonde. Okay. Whatever." Then she pushed a button on the remote and the movie started up again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Jason hated leaving the hospital. But his daughter was sleeping and her Aunt Emily was on guard for now, along with the neo natal staff.

He knew he should go home. Though Sam would be long gone by now. She made that clear when she broke up with him hours before.

Jason ended up at Carly's. He went to knock on the door but his hand stalled when he heard sobbing.

He rushed inside to find her laying in front of her couch.

He gently lifted her up, saying, "What happened? Tell me where you are hurt."

She sucked in a shaky breath and said, "No, I'm fine."

He set her down on the couch and said, "You are not fine. What happened? Did Sonny show up here? He was at the hospital talking trash earlier..."

Carly shook her head at that. "No. Not Sonny. Jax."

Jason growled. "What did he do now?"

"You tell me about Sonny."

His eyes searched hers, trying to figure out what broke her down this time. When he saw she wouldn't say more till he filled her in, Jason said "Short version is he wants to blame me for all his problems in life. He'll get over it."

"I'll talk to him."

"No! Not about this. Just tell me about Jax. I want to know what had you on the flooring crying."

Carly wiped away her tears and sighed. "It's over with me and Jax. It's over with me and Sonny. It's over with me and you. So I was kinda...dealing with that and what happened last night and what happened at the hospital and everything...by having a little cry."

"That wasn't a little cry." He stared at her for long moment then said "Come here."

She moved into his arms and hung up for dear life.

At that moment everything hit Jason- the last 24 hours of fear and stress and life changing events- and tears came to his eyes. He buried his face into her hair.

"I just want to be happy," Carly whimpered "and I want you happy too, Jase."

He said, "It might be over between you and Jax, and you and Sonny, but, Carly, we aren't over. Please don't say that again, okay?"

He let out a shaky breath, "Especially not today. Today I need you to be who you always have been to me. If everything else changes in this world, I still have to know... I have you."

Carly wondered how she could survive watching him start a life with Liz but she knew walking away would never be an option.

"Of course you have me, Jason."

XXXX

**Letting Maxie get hurt **over him was not a scenario Cooper would ever allow to happen.

Though he knew it was dangerous to meet up with her again, he called and asked her to come to his room above Jake's. It was a good place to stay for now. The bar patrons were too drunk and into their own chaotic lives to worry about who he was or what he was up to.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_. "Hey, Three," she called softly.

He pulled open the door and said, with a smile, "It would be great if you never call me that again."

"Well, its not like I have a lot of choice considering you refused to tell me your real name," the blonde said as she breezed inside. "Should I refer to you as Mr. X from now on? Or just Hottie?"

"Cooper will do."

She turned and met his eyes. Trying his name out on her lips she said, "Cooper...mmmm...nice."

He swallowed, as he fought the urge to grab her and kiss her for hours.

Instead he filled in the rest, "Barret. Cooper Barret."

"Where do I know that name from?" Maxie asked, thinking back. "Brenda the model, right. The supermodel who lived right here in Port Charles for a while. You ever heard of her?"

"Who hasn't?" he asked

Cooper changed the subject by taking out his phone and showing Maxie a picture he had taken of Marc. "You see this guy?"

"What about him?"

"Memorize his face. If you see him, turn and walk the other way. He tries to talk to you, scream. And don't stop till he takes off. He ever, ever tries and touch you and...do you know self defense?"

She smiled. "I am the kid of a cop. I know more ways to bring a man to his knees than a rookie recruit."

"Oh yeah? Show me."

She gave him a bring it on motion with her hands.

Cooper grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, careful to be as gentle as he could. Maxie got out of his hold in a second and had him on the ground a moment later.

She leaned close to his face. "Believe me now?"

He felt winded, from her and not the fall. She smelled amazing- like oranges and flowers that only bloom on the side of a mountain in Hawaii. There was something exotic about her. Though he doubted she had ever been further from home than the ranch in Texas she told him her relative lived. She was by far the wildest small town girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah, I believe you, Maxie."

She took his hand and helped him to his feet. Though he didn't need the help, he enjoyed the sensation of her so easily sliding her skin over his, making him feel like they were in this together.

"So who is that guy?" she asked

Cooper passed the phone to her. "Study his face. His name isn't important. But you need to watch out for him. He's...my enemy."

"Then he is mine too," Maxie said.

And with those words she managed to impress and amaze Cooper even more than he already was by her.

XXXXX

**Milo walked Lulu out to Emily's car**, which she borrowed the night before. He was still sore from his injuries, so he moved slowly.

Lulu noticed how stiff he was and said, "You need to stay home for a while. Not just today. Take a few days off, Milo. Sonny can do without you for a while."

"I feel fine."

She stopped next to her car and turned to face him. "Will you stop saying that? Maybe I should just stay here for a while cause it is obvious to me that you are planning to act all manly and just tough this out without giving yourself the rest you need to recover."

He smiled. "You don't have to do that."

Lulu touched his cheek and dropped her voice, "Milo, if I was hurt you would take care of me. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," he said in a low tone "you know I would, Lulu."

"So, if you need anything, I am here for you. If you want me to be..."

He whispered, "You have no clue all the things I want from you..." he leaned close to her.

Her eyes opened wide, filling with desire in an instant and a child like surprise that silently said _This is really about to happen. He is going to kiss me._

And that is just what he did. Milo slowly touched his lips to hers, letting them linger for a moment, and then he eased even closer to her.

Lulu's back pressed into the car as her arms rose up to circle his neck. He deepened the kiss for a second and then forced himself to move slightly back from the sweetest lips he had even known.

Lulu made his heart race, his head spin, and his life complete. He doubted he meant as much to her.

Milo was wrong about that little fact, though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Time went on and everyone adjusted to their new lives. Two weeks after the Metro Court hostage situation found all of them in a very different place than they had been before.

**Jason and Liz **were new parents who had a daughter that still couldn't come home from the hospital.

**Lucky** kept packing his bag to move back in with Liz, nearly daily he did this, and then he unpacked it and stayed at Kelly's. Everyday after work he stopped at the hospital to see Cam in daycare and then see the new baby, Sofia Audrey Morgan.

And his nights he spent with Sam. They would drink and laugh and cry and hate the world together. It was the most fun he had in years.

**Sam **spent the first few days after the baby's birth in shock, then she started to recover. She got stronger each day, and when she felt weak Lucky was there to hold her up, and the stronger she got, the more pissed off she got. Sam stopped feeling like she wanted to cry and started feeling like she wanted to live. To prove to all of Port Charles that Jason had not broken her spirit by breaking her heart.

**Alan was released **from the hospital and was at home recovering. He was trying to talk Monica into inviting Jason to dinner. She thought he would say no and it would only push him further away. Alan kept having dreams of A.J. In them he was begging Alan to find a way to work things out before it was too late.

**Sonny **flew to the island the day after the hostage crisis. Licking his wounds was something he liked to do it private. Alexis had already called and threatened to come down there if he didn't start returning her phone calls and e-mails.

**Cooper **got a job bartending at Jake's and struck up a friendship with The Jackal. He was paying him to figure out the code to the briefcase so that Cooper could get into it. Time was running out for him, and unfortunately, he knew it.

**Maxie's** new favorite hangout was the bar. She flirted relentlessly with the guy who had taken her hostage but still they hadn't kissed yet. He seemed to be holding back on her, keeping secrets about who his mysterious friend from the camera phone picture was. She was determined to find out.

**Milo and Lulu **started dating. After a couple of movies, five dinners, and one night of dancing, Lulu was desperate to spend the night at his place again. Just the sight of him made her body heat up, and one of his kisses caused her to tingle with such ferocity that she stopped being able to think straight.

Milo was not charged with shooting Two the night of the hostage standoff. It was ruled justifiable homicide by the report that Cruz wrote up.

**Carly was **walking through the world in a daze. Jason had a baby. It was great news.

_Great. News. Great_...she walked into the coffee house and sat down. The barista brought over her usual. Carly thought about a blue eyed baby girl. She smiled, but her eyes stayed numb. _Great. News_... maybe tomorrow she would believe it more.

XXXXXXXX

**That Night **

**Jason** hating staying in his Penthouse alone. There were more memories there than anywhere else he went in town.

For that reason it was too hard to be there at times. That had been the best part of living with Sam. She kept him rooted in the present, not thinking of what he lost in his past, of what he could never go back and do right.

But Sam was gone and not coming back. So he stopped going home, unless he was falling down tired and then he slept and got out of there as soon as he woke up.

He filled up his time working, since Sonny was M. I. A., and visiting Sofia at the hospital. He even stopped by the Quatermaine mansion and checked on Alan a few times.

He took Micheal and Morgan out to dinner three times last week. Carly said she was too busy to join them. It sounded like the truth, but in her eyes he could see the lie.

So when he could not sleep tonight he went to go see the only person in town he knew without a doubt would never turn him away. He knew she needed some reassurances about not losing her place in his life, and he simply needed her.

_Knock. Knock._

When she answered the door, Jason sucked in a breath. "Crying again?"

"I have allergies."

"Carly."

"You coming in?" She walked into the living room but didn't sit on the couch. She leaned against the table, looking as sad as she did the day he found her crying on the floor.

He stared at her, taking stock of her and trying to figure out just how bad she was feeling this time. The answer made his heart sink, the cause made it hard to breath.

Carly asked, "How is our Sofie girl doing tonight?"

He smiled. "She gained a few ounces. The doctors are talking about letting her come home soon."

For a second, his best friend looked lighter- her eyes had life- but it faded away as quickly as it came. "I knew our girl would be a fighter."

Jason said, "She _is_ our girl, you know."

Carly shook her head, no. "I just called her that cause I am selfish. I think of what is yours as being mine, too. But Sophie is Elizabeth's little angel, and yours. I really have no link to her beyond...her father being my ex- boy on the side."

"That's not how I see it." Jason walked closer to her, until he could touch her arm. He did it slowly, savoring the feel of her bare skin. She wore only a huge t-shirt but wasn't the least bit self conscious.

He went on, "I think of Micheal and Morgan as mine. I could not love them more if they had my DNA. And I know you will love Sofia like that. You can learn to do that, for me. I know you can."

"I already do!" she cried in a teary whisper "But..." she couldn't say the words so instead she threw her arms around him and hugged him close.

Her body shook as she sobbed. Carly wondered when her tears would run out. This couldn't go on forever, could it?

Jason murmured, "Please, tell me."

"Just hold me, Jase."

He did just that, feeling her body shake and with each sniffle his heart clutched. Finally she said, so soft that it sounded like she was far away from him, "I wanted to be the only one to have your baby."

His eyes closed. He tried to not feel, but his defenses against her and this truth that stalked them both, were gone.

Jason said, "I know you did."

XXXXXXX

**Lucky and Sam were sitting at the OutBack Restaurant **and Bar. It was kaoroke night. At first she dared him to sing but he claimed he didn't have a very good voice. Hours later, and five beers, and he was telling her all about his old rock and roll fantasies.

She grabbed his hand and drug him up on the stage, just as Cruz finished singing "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. Several women in the audience looked faint, others were scribbling down their phone numbers to pass to him. But he walked past all of them and sat down with his date, Lainey Winters.

Sam pushed Lucky toward the mic. "You're up, officer."

"No...come on...I don't think I should," he told her.

She winked, grabbed the mic and introduced him. Then turned to him and whispered, "Too late, you already are. And make it good, Lucky."

He chuckled at her teasing smile as she scooted off the stage. She told the person in charge the song she wanted him to sing and soon the music was starting.

He gave her a _What have you gotten me into_? look.

He recognized the song but, being buzzed, he stumbled over the first few words. Then he fell into his groove and started to belt out "_My car is in the front yard  
and I'm  
sleeping with my clothes on,  
came in threw the window last night  
and you're  
gone  
gone _

It's no surprise to me  
I am my own worst enemy  
Cause every now and then  
I kick the living shit out of me

_The smoke alarm is going on  
and there's a cigarette still burning _

please tell me  
why

My car is in the front yard  
and I'm  
Sleeping with my clothes on  
Came in threw the window last night  
and you're  
gone  
gone..." ( Lit )

When he sat down they were both laughing. They always joked how they were losers and pathetic but when they were together they never felt like that.

And now, with her eyes sparkling at him, he didn't think he could remember a time when he was happier since he was a teenager. And that time he was with Emily, not Liz.

He knew it meant something, but instead of thinking too hard about it, he ordered some more beers, and then leaned close to Sam. "You're up, McCall."

"Wha? Um...I really do have a bad voice...not like your lie about having one...mine will split glass."

"That should be fun to watch."

Sam shook her head. "Forget about it. I am not going up there."

Lucky threw her over his shoulder and carried her over to the DJ. Once he told him a song he plopped her onto the stage.

"Spencer, you suck," she hissed. Then started laughing and trying to dart off the stage. The music started. He introduced her and she froze.

The first few bars went by. He started to sing " I toasted you, said honey we may be threw, but you'll never hear me complain..."

At the chorus, Sam joined in " _Cause I got friends in low places_

_  
Where the whiskey drowns_

_and the beer chases my blues away_

_  
And I'll be okay!_

_I'm not big on social graces  
think I'll slip on down _

_to the oasis_

_  
Oh, I've got friends in low places_)

Being drunk and together and acting like idiots in public made both Sam and Lucky feel carefree. It had been years since Sam didn't have a worry in the world. She wondered if Lucky was the one person who could make her finally stop crying on a daily basis.

They were both belting out the words by the third verse:

_I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong_

_  
But then, I've been there before_

_  
And everything is alright  
I'll just say goodnight_

_  
And I'll show myself to the door_

_  
I didn't mean to cause a big scene_

_  
Just wait 'til I finish this glass_

_  
Then sweet little lady  
I'll head back to the bar_

_  
And you can kiss my ass_!"( Garth Brooks)

XXXXXXXX

**Maxie wanted answers**.

Cooper was hot as hell, both dangerous and the place she went to feel safe. Plus, he was the only person in town who made her laugh. But he was also mysterious.

So the first time she saw camera phone guy she didn't walk the other way. Instead she followed him, darting into an alley to see where he went.

Maxie made her way deeper and deeper into the shadows. Her eyes scanning right and left, looking for a door that the man might have slipped into.

He bounded out from behind a dumpster and grabbed her. She kneed him and then used a defensive move to knock him to the ground. Her hand shot into her purse and she pulled out pepper spray.

"Stay down or else you get a dose of this," Maxie said.

The man gave her a wicked smile."Coop got himself a feisty one this time."

"Who are you?"

"Mark."

"Last name?"

He didn't answer.

She shot her pepper spray at him, in warning. She hit her mark, his cheek. The scent rose up and made his eyes water.

Maxie asked, "How do you know Cooper?"

He smiled. "We work together, sweetie. Now let me up before I get angry and take that little can away from you."

She hissed, "I would like to see you try."

Mark moved an inch toward sitting up. Maxie took aim again, this time at his eyes. He stilled.

"You need to leave town," she said. "If I see you around again, I won't be as friendly."

Then Maxie turned on her high heels and clicked her way out of the alley. She headed to Jake's, trying to figure out a way to tell Cooper she hadn't kept her promise about avoiding his enemy at all costs.

But Maxie wasn't good at sitting back and staying out of the action. _Cooper will have to get used to that about me_, she thought.

XXXXXXX

**Alexis opened her **lap top and pulled up her email. She scanned it, her eyes searching for one from Sonny. It wasn't there, as usual these days.

She opened up a new email and typed:

_To you,_

_Are you sinking again? Be honest._

_Are you swimming morning and night to not think? I bet you are._

_Are you coming home soon? No? Yes? Maybe? Check one please._

_Screw this, I'll be on the next plane. You had your chance to write back over the last thirteen days and ten hours, or call, or send a courier pigeon. Yes, they still have those._

_You are not allowed to check out of life. What would I tell our kid?_

_I'll be there soon._

_Me_

_P. S. I am now officially cancer- free, if you care._

She sent the email and then booked a flight.

Alexis thought to herself_, Sonny is down there licking his wounds over Carly. I just know it. That blonde has done it again. Broken another heart of a man I...like. Well, I will just have to put him back together again. Lord knows, I have had to do that for myself enough times. I should know how._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN- Sorry for the mega long chapters in this fic. I think I packed too many couples into it. LOL. Anyway, hope you like this update. It is now two weeks after the Metro Court Crisis and our couples are living in the aftermath..._

**Chapter Ten**

**Carly finally moved **out of Jason's arms. She sighed, letting the weight on her heart out in her breath.

_So he knew all along_ _that I always wanted his baby_, she thought _, why does that not surprise me? Why did it not change a thing? Will anything?_

He looked nearly as broken as her. Nearly. But she knew he could solider on in a way she never could. She didn't even want to try to do that.

Carly wanted to feel her feelings and suffer and go through this for as long as it took. Otherwise she would never heal. If that was even possible.

"Don't worry, Jase, I'll get past this," she said, doubting it was true. She tried to fake a smile.

"I know that it is harder for you because it is Elizabeth."

Carly moved around him. Doing her best to make her voice light she said, "She didn't steal you from me. You were never really mine- even back then. Almost but not quite. So who am I to make a claim on being the only woman who can have your kid? Another failed plan of mine."

She forced out a chuckle. Her hands gripped the back of the chair, digging her nails into it.

Jason moved close to her again. His voice ached with a brittle pain that actually made Carly feel sick to her stomach when he asked, "Almost but not quite? Since when is that how you think of us?"

She wanted to take it back, it wasn't really her truth. But she thought it was his. "Since the day I heard you tell Sonny that your were _starting _to love me before Isleptwith him that first time. Just _starting_ to, Jase? I was totally in it alone then? Cause I was in love with you... and you know for me...once I am..."

Slowly she turned and met his eyes. "You were the first man I had ever loved. You took so much of my heart I didn't even know if any was left by the time you were done with me, with us, and left town."

Jason desperately wanted to look away. Hell, he wanted to run away. She made him feel like his next breath depended on her words and no one should be able to do that to another person, he felt. But she could and always had for him.

He found it incredibly unfair. To love someone so much and have them leave you for your best friend.

And still Jason couldn't stay away from her. Ever. Daily he sought her out and then acted annoyed when he found her. He was annoyed. Annoyed that she loved Sonny, married Sonny, gave his kid to Sonny... and now she was staring at him saying how he broke her heart.

_The feeling is mutual_, he felt like saying.

But he couldn't because of the lump in his throat. And because he could never really talk to her that way, to yell at her angrily and say that she should have never left him.

His guilt over pushing her so far away- of telling her that he was stepping back when the truth was he never could- kept the words out of his mouth, and kept his pain his own worst kept secret.

She was making his eyes tear up again. It was only the millionth time she had in his life so far. He should be used to it, but it always shocked him a little.

Carly walked closer and went on, "I loved you with everything I had. And you were still only _starting _to love me? How could you understand how I feel now? I don't expect you to. There are some things in life you can never get over. For me...it's never having you fall in love with me with the same intensity as I love you. Because if you did you would have never given up. And for you- the one thing you won't get over- it is me not being able to stop screwing up back then. Because if I could have...maybe...just maybe...you would have done more than _start_ to fall in love with me."

Carly shook her head in frustration and tried to walk away from him, to go upstairs and cry in peace without him around trying to tell her it wasn't a disaster that he had a kid with someone else.

But Jason grabbed her hand before she could walk off. "If I did?" he all but growled at her. "If I loved you? Then I might know?"

"Yes."

Her simple word was what pushed his control over the edge. "What do you think I was doing back then? Going along with your every scheme, twisting my life around your finger, doing all I could to keep some control over things, to keep my mind clear enough to make rational choices for us. You made me crazy then and you still do now. That's why this thing between us is bound to wreck us one day-"

She pushed his chest and jerked away from him. "Don't you dare say that again! I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. If you don't care about me, just say you don't. But you never do that! You say you care and you stay here and you give me what I need, you listen and you fight for me and you catch me when I fall, and I only love you more- so much that I can't bear to lose you and I can't stand to keep watching you love everyone but me."

Her voice lost its angry edge when she cried, " I'm happy for you, that you have your daughter, I am. I am happy for you. It just...killed a dream of mine. And I don't know when I will be over that. Probably never. Like I will never be over you. But that isn't your problem, Jase. You can dress up what you felt for me back in the day anyway you want to now. But I heard you tell Sonny, and I will never forget it, 'I was starting to fall in love with her.'"

Her whole face crumpled into a mask of pain," I guess you stopped yourself just in time. Be glad you did. I wouldn't wish how I feel right now on anyone. You want me to stop crying and I want to stop crying. But then I think about our baby, the one that I will never hold, I always pictured a little girl. I think of her and ...I just wanted her so bad, Jase. I really did."

He reached out to try and stop her from fleeing the room. "Please, just listen to me, Carly. I ..."

"I'm sorry," she moaned, sounding like a wounded animal, " I just can't anymore, not tonight."

She flew up the stairs and into her room. Slowly, Jason followed her.

He stopped at her door, his heart breaking at the sound of her sobs.

_Damn it___he silently cursed then sunk to the floor and rested his back against her door.

XXXXXXX

"You did what?" Cooper asked Maxie.

They were at Jake's and the last of the bar patrons had just left for the night.

"I met camera phone man. Mark."

"Mark?" he asked, in a voice that said _Please tell me you are lying_.

Maxie nodded. "No last name, bad attitude and likes to make threats. That Mark."

"How? Did he approach you? I will kill that guy..."

"I went after him."

"Went after?" Cooper asked

"Are you going to keep repeating what ever I say, Barret?"

"Yes, until you start making sense, Jones." Cooper came out from behind the bar and walked over to her until he stood right in front of her stool. "I thought we had a deal."

Her eyes darted down. "I know I said I would walk away from him but that was like two weeks ago. I really thought I would be able to break you before now and make you spill who he really is to you. But that military background of yours makes it pretty hard to pry secrets out of you so...I took matters into my own hands."

"And lived to tell about it," he shook his head in frustration. "Amazing."

"I had him on the ground in five seconds flat. Georgie may be daddy's perfect princess but I am the _only_ one of Mac's daughters who can kick ass and take names."

Cooper leaned close to her."You have got to stay away from Mark. Hell, I'm nervous around the guy...never knowing what crazy stunt he might pull...if I have to worry about you being near him..."

Maxie smiled. "Would you miss me if something happened to me?"

"Lets not find out."

She pouted at his answer."Just tell me what Mark has on you."

His eyes clouded with pain."You."

Maxie raised an eyebrow. Cooper leaned one hand on the bar behind her and bent to look directly in her eyes.

"You," he repeated. "Mark knows if he wants to hurt me he should go after you because you are the only thing in this whole town I give a damn about."

Her heart was pounding, as it always did when he was so close. Her mind was playing out different types of kisses he could give her, wondering what he would taste like, aching to find out...when he finally closed the last inch of gap between them and took her mouth against his for the first time.

The kiss he gave her held back most of what he felt, because if it didn't then he would soon have her on the floor of that bar, sans clothes.

Maxie moaned and when he pulled away whispered, "Better."

He smiled. "Hmm?"

"Better than I even imagined, Cooper. Now do that again. Please...like now."

He didn't need to be asked twice, his arms wrapped around her back, dragging her off the stool and closer to him. Then his lips swooped down and connected with her again.

He had come back to Port Charles for this, this wild thing that raged between them, and then had tried to hold off on exploring it until he was free of his criminal past...but she was too much of a temptation. She was right here, with her big eyes full of need for him, and that was more than any man could be expected to resist.

He needed to kiss her in this moment and, he knew, he would have a hell of a hard time stopping at just kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Carly woke up to find Jason **laying on her bed next to her. She stared at him for a long moment, then sighed.

He looked so fragile and so devastated. He was laying half off the bed, as if he was afraid to crowd her.

She shook his arm gently.

He mumbled, as his eyes opened, "What? Is it Sofie? Did something happen?"

_A typical new parent_, she thought and smiled slightly.

"I'm sure our girl is fine," Carly whispered.

Jason woke up a little more as his eyes connected with hers. "I couldn't leave."

"Come here," she said softly, then pulled him close to her. She cuddled her body against his. "Just go back to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better. That is kinda the theory I am living on now."

"I"m sorry,"he said.

Carly softly replied, "There is nothing to be sorry for...you feel how you feel. Just...no more about that tonight, okay? Hold on to me and sleep. That could make this all better, I think. If not, well, at least I can be truly happy for a few hours."

She expected him to give in and drift back to sleep. At this point the last two weeks had taken every reserve either of them had. There was only one way to get back some strength- and Jason knew it as well as she did- to hold on to each other till this storm passed.

His hands came up to cup her face. "I wasn't starting to fall in love with you, okay? I said that because...what else could I say to your husband? That I would kill him if it meant I could have you back? If it meant none of that happened with you and him..."

Staring right into his eyes she whispered, "It happened though."

"I know it did. I live everyday knowing it did. But...that doesn't change who you are to me, okay? Just know...nothing can change that. How can you not know that by now? Haven't you noticed me...living for...the chance to save you...to make your world right...to give you your dreams...what do you think I have been doing all this time? _Why_ do you think I have been doing it?"

"Because you promised me..."

"No."

"Because you're a good man.."

"Carly, I'm not nearly as good as you think."

"You are," she said in her most determined voice.

"Only for you. To the rest of the world...they will never see me like that... and I am not like that. Just for you. Because I was doing a lot more than starting to love you when we were sharing Micheal..." Jason rolled onto his back again.

Staring at the ceiling, he confessed "I was crazy about you, and hooked on you, and knew I was stuck with you for life," his tone was tortured and she assumed that once again he was saying he didn't want to care about her too much because he could never trust her with his heart again.

_I was, I was, I was..._she heard from his mouth instead of _I am, I am, I am._

She grumbled, "Don't sound so happy about it."

"Carly...can you hear what I am saying?"

"All I can do is feel you. You are right here in my bed and it makes it really hard to think," she pressed even closer to him. "I just want you to hold me and not let go. Call it whatever you want."

And for that night, that is what he did. They held each other and fell asleep, and even when they were no longer in control of their bodies they clung to each other as the dawn crept ever closer.

XXXXXX

**Milo was asleep when his **phone rang. He threw his hand onto his night table and, with his eyes closed, grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

He expected some kind of work related emergency was about to drag him out of bed but this call was of a personal nature.

Her voice was breathy, filled with hunger, and yet shaky and nervous at the same time. "Milo..."

"Lulu, baby, hey...what time is it?"

"Late," she answered. "Can you let me in?"

He sat up and his eyes moved to his clock. 3 am.

"You're here?" Milo was already crawling out of bed as he asked the question. He only wore pajama pants. He tossed on a t-shirt and headed for his door. "Is something wrong?"

"It's hard to sleep without you. Is that crazy? Cause we only did share a bed that one time." And all they had done was sleep, but still it was the most safe she had ever felt in her whole life.

He opened the door and saw her standing there, her hair was all sleep tousled, her eyes were heavy with desire. The image alone was enough to make him pass out, but instead he whispered, "Come on in to bed, Lulu."

She smiled.

_Oh God, that smile_, he thought, _that smile sends me over the edge every time. Who could be sane around that smile?_

She took his hand and shyly followed him inside. "I probably shouldn't have woke you up."

He stopped and pulled her close to him. His hands ran over her back and then into her hair. She looked up at him, her heart in her eyes now. She was still unsure, fearing rejection, and still so hot for him that she was willing to risk it.

Milo murmured, "Wake me up, sweet Lulu, wake me up anytime you want..." then his lips were on her mouth and they were sharing the most intense kiss that they ever had.

XXXXXXX

**Morning found Alexis **on a plane to the island.

When she arrived she immediately got into an arguement with the concierge at the hotel because he refused to tell her what room Sonny was in. She was threatening 39 different lawsuits when she heard, from behind her, that familiar voice that never failed to cut right into her heart and soul.

"Leave the poor man alone, counselor. I am right here."

She turned around and took in his appearance, then let out a breath. He looked good. Sonny hadn't crawled in a hole to die because Carly was not coming back to him for the nine hundredth time.

"You really came, huh?" Sonny asked "All the way down here just to check on me. Wow, Alexis, I might think you cared...if I didn't know better."

"Lucky you do know better." She walked past him saying "What suite is mine? And could you grab my luggage? Thanks."

XXXXX

**Lucky came down stairs **at Kelly's carrying his luggage. Sam smiled at the sight of him and opened her mouth to say hello but then her eyes spotted the bag.

He came and sat at her table. Mike poured them both coffee. Being together was the only time Lucky and Sam felt like they weren't The Leftovers- which was how they jokingly referred to themselves.

"So," Sam started "today is the day then. You are going back to Liz."

"Cam needs me home. I can't hide here forever. It's not right or fair."

"Nothing about this situation is right or fair, Lucky, but I get what you mean. I guess you can't save your marriage if you don't even live in the same place as your wife. I will miss you being around though. Our coffee breaks are the high point of my little pathetic life now."

"Well my little pathetic life needs those coffee breaks as much as you do, so I will be here every morning like clockwork," Lucky promised.

She bit her lip. "You don't have to."

"Remember," Lucky said " we said from the start...none of this is out of obligation...I want to, Sam."

She smiled and they started to drink their coffee and talk about anything and everything but broken hearts, lost dreams, and a baby name Sofia Morgan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lulu woke up, naked, and wrapped in Milo's arm. It was an amazing feeling, one that capped off a night of amazing feelings. Her body tingled just thinking about it.

Ignoring the fact that he was asleep, she kissed him and the felt him stir awake. "Lulu, baby, mmmm,"

His eyes opened to see her smile.

"How do you feel?" he asked

"Like I love you and I never want to leave this bed,"she said as she rolled onto her back, bringing him over her.

He looked down and right before his lips met hers, said " That's good because I feel the exact same way."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Alexis sat across from Sonny **at a table on the patio that was connected to his suite. Breakfast was laid out in front of them.

"So, how much longer are you planning to do this? Is the pity party about over? Or are you plotting a way to make That Blonde Life Destroyer yours again?"

Sonny narrowed his eyes at hers. "And you care- why?"

"We have a child in common, remember? You can't hole up down here and leave her without any answers."

Sonny admitted, "I needed a few weeks to regroup."

She raised an eyebrow. Alexis tried not to feel upset that he needed time away from everyone he loved in order to mourn losing Carly but he moved on from Alexis without a backward glance. At least, that is how she saw it.

She asked, "And are you done with that now? Are you regrouped?"

"Do I look it?"

"Stop begging for compliments, Corinthos. Just tell me you are over her, once and for all. Because I think she was half the reason for your...mental difficulties ...in the first place. Don't you?"

"No," he smiled. "You will never understand what Carly and I were to each other."

Alexis focused on her food and muttered, "I am trying to eat here. Spare me the Ode to Loveliness about your ex-wife, okay? How do you expect me to digest?"

Sonny smirked and watched her dive into her pancakes."So are you here for the sun? You look much better than when I left but you could still use some perking up."

"I am perked," Alexis argued. She pinched her cheek. "See? Perk."

"Let me take you out on my boat today."

"I came here to drag you home, not let you talk me into hiding from life with you."

"One day, Alexis. One day of hiding, together. After all this time...don't you think we deserve it?"

His tone went straight to her heart and she had no idea what to make out of that.

"I stopped expecting to get what I deserve years ago," she admitted, her tone frosty.

He leaned across the table, toward her, and dropped his voice. "Don't you want it then? Come one, one day of not being the people we are back in Port Charles. Hide with me, counselor."

She studied him for a long moment and then asked, "We go home tomorrow then? To our little girl who keeps asking about where in the world you are."

"Yes, if you give me today."

She nodded. "You got your day then, Sonny."

He smiled. "I always did love negotiating with you."

Xxxxxxx

**Jason woke up alone**. He sat up, looked around Carly's bedroom, listened for the sound of her in the shower or the kids playing in their room and heard nothing.

With a harsh exhale of breath, he fell back against the pillow.

They had been close last night, so close. A few more words and maybe she would have believed him- seen his heart. It was probably crazy to even want to go there, but now Jason wished they had.

He wished she was here curled up next to him. He could still smell her in the room. Even alone, he felt more at peace here than at his Penthouse.

But there was no more time to lay here and think about why Carly was now having daily crying fits, or why he was aching more every second that passed.

During the hostage crisis, it had all been so clear. He knew he had to save her, because if she died he would have no reason to live. But how could he tell her that and make it so she understood it was about more than friendship? Should he even bother when Sonny still held so much of her heart?

He had a child to think about now, a future to plan. He needed to keep Carly in his life because he couldn't bear to lose her. This was not the time for grand romantic declarations. He laughed at the thought of him doing something like that.

_But she would love it, _was the thought that came to his mind.

Then his doubts kicked in. _Wouldn't she?_

Jason was starting to get out of bed when she walked back into the room, carrying a tray of food.

"What's this all about?" he asked

"Well, I finally have you in my bed, so I thought I would make the most out of it." Carly crawled back into bed and placed the tray down between them.

Jason looked at it with concerned eyes. "Since when do you know how to make omelets?"

"Mike knows how to make omelets," Carly said "And I know how to call Kelly's and ask him to send some over."

Jason smiled. "Should of figured it was something like that."

They ate for a while and then he said, "I don't think I have eaten breakfast in weeks. I just grab coffee and head to the hospital every morning."

"You really hate being there- home- without Sam, don't you?"

Jason avoided her gaze. "It's kinda quiet."

"You'll have Sofie keeping you up all night pretty soon. She'll be anything but quiet, Jase."

He nodded.

She saw the look on his face, one of concern and fear of being alone. "What?"

"Its strange to think about raising her- when she is with me- on my own. I never thought I would be a single dad, and with my work, she'll be with a nanny more than I would want..."

"Well, you could move in here," Carly joked

Jason's eyes met hers.

Surprised, she asked "Do you want to move in here?"

He said, "I can't do that...take over your whole life... like that."

"You and the boys, and now Sofie, are my whole life, Jase. You know that." Carly said.

Her voice dropped, "You do know that, right? Even if I was with Jax or Sonny, right or wrong, you come first. Those are not_ just _words, Jason. I hope you believed me all the times I said I would do anything for you...gladly, without a moment's hesitation. So if you are serious, and you want to live here... I want you here."

"Thanks, Carly."

His hand slid over the bed, over hers, and then he intertwined their fingers. His eyes started at their hands.

"Hmm, Jase? If you are worried that I can't see Sofie everyday and not think about our...child that will never be...don't. I can do it. I can get over that dream."

In a husky tone he asked, "Didn't I tell you I'd help you get all your dreams?"

"You have."

He finally looked at her. "No, I haven't. I held back because I didn't see that there was much choice."

Jason looked away again, " I hate to say his name right now but...I don't want to be the guy who gets between you and Sonny. I let you, for years, try and figure out what you felt for him. I didn't think me throwing my feelings into the mix would make it any easier on you...but I don't know now."

Her heart sped up as he met her eyes once more and he said, " Its hard for me to ever really know what to say to you about us."

His words were low and almost spoken to himself as he went on, "I feel like every word...has the power to change so much...and I don't want to ever say something that drives you further away from me than I already have..so I have kept my feelings to myself..."

"Your feelings?"

His voice was a soft caress, "Yeah, Carly, don't you think I have some feelings for you? About us?"

"About our past, yeah."

"We probably should just end this conversation now," he said, letting go of her hand. "I should get to the hospital."

XXXXXXXX

**Cooper was laying **in his bed when his cell rang.

He answered it and heard Mark hiss, "Stop trying to avoid me. We are doing this job, whether you like it or not. And tell that slut- "

Cooper spit out, "Call her that again and you are gonna have to try and learn how to be talk through a throat that has been cut."

"Keep the Commish's kid away from me and out of our plan," Mark warned him. "Because even if I don't get to Mama Julia or Auntie Brenda, someone else I know always could."

Mark hung up. Cooper threw his phone across the room. It hit the wall just as he spit out a curse word.

XXXXXXX

**Carly bounded off the bed **and around it. "JASON! Are you kidding me? You are not planning on leaving right now, are you? Are you?"

She pushed him back down and sat on his lap. "Feelings. You said you have feelings. Talk."

"Carly.."

"Talk. Say you don't love me like I love you or...just say whatever these feelings are or else I will spend all day, and probably the rest of my life, going crazy imagining just what you might have meant."

His hands went to her hips, Carly shivered as heat shot through her. She tried to not think about his hard body resting underneath her. She needed to think straight, her whole life depended on his words.

As usual his face was unreadable. She was the one person who could read him more times than not, but right now she was aching with need and pulsating with hope and her heart was beating, wild and out of control, and she couldn't focus enough to figure out what was hiding in his blue depths.

She started to shake. "I know you think that I go from guy to guy and that I tell them all that I love them the most. I might do that, Jase. But I love_ you_ the most. I mean you are... a huge part of me...in a way no one else can be... and even though you told me to give up years ago... I never really did. I filled my life up with other men to try and not miss you as much but...I miss you every second you are not touching me. Even if you are in the same room with me, I miss you, unless your hands are on me. And then...I'm okay...I'm where I should be...do your feelings feel anything like that? Or..."

He let out a long breath. "My feelings are..."

His cell phone rang.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Jason groaned as his phone rang. Carly climbed off his lap and he answered it.

When he hung up he said, "My daughter is coming home today."

Carly squealed in happiness and flung herself into his arms. "She made it, Jase. She beat the odds."

He could feel her relief and joy radiating off her as he held her close.

She eased back a little and said, "Well I guess we can put off our conversation a little longer..."

Jason watched her studying him. Her eyes searched his to see if he wanted a way out as she tried to decide if she could give it to him.

"Lets go get your girl, Jase."

"_Our_ girl, Carly."

She warned, "If Liz ever hears you say that..."

Jason said,"Yeah, well, me and her have a lot to discuss. But somehow we will work it out, for Sofie. I'll do whatever I have to in order to give her the best life possible. Just like I tried to do the right thing for Micheal, though I don't know if I did. I tried though, Carly."

"I know you did, Jase, and you still do. It's a everyday thing, parenting."

He nodded.

"I'll help you however I can," Carly promised. "You're my best friend and I love you. You can lean on me. You can count on me, Jason."

"I know I can."

She started to move away from him. "I have so much shopping to do if you are moving in here. What have you bought? Do you have a crib? Changing table? Bjorn carrier?"

"What?"

"Baby Bjorn. Don't worry, I know what it is." She moved toward the door.

Jason just watched her. He tried to tell himself they could figure it all out later. After waiting this long, what was another few hours or days?

But he didn't want to wait.

"Carly..."

"Hmm?"

"Come back here."

She slowly crossed the room to him, her eyes locked on his. They filled with a slow and sweet joy at what she saw there.

XXXXXX

**Maxie wished she had **spent last night with Coop. She had reveled in the way it felt to kiss him, and soon her hands were moving to his zipper but he stopped her.

Turns out he thought she deserved more- like dates and flowers and all the stuff that impressed women like her sister , or Lulu.

Maxie smiled and told him it was unnecessary but he insisted. Tonight they would have their first date.

She was counting down the hours and wondering exactly how many dates it would take before he was the one undoing her zipper.

XXXXXX

"**I used to wonder," Jason started **"if..."

Carly watched him carefully. She could tell that it was nearly impossible for him to say what he was trying to tell her.

He said "if...I would ever get you back. No matter how many times I told myself...just don't go there...I still would wonder. I told myself that what we have now is enough. I needed you in my life and I had you. You could have walked away from me and never looked back, after I left town. But you wouldn't do that to me."

She whispered, " I never could."

He said, "And I couldn't do that to you. I came back and I wondered if we were really done. I told myself, yeah, we were. But still I wondered..." his voice was low. He moved his mouth toward hers and heard her breath catch. "I wondered about if I would ever do this again..."

When his mouth connected with hers, Carly's whole body curved closer to him, her arms moving around his neck, she squeezed as close as she could to him.

Jason couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss her again. The hotel fire flashed through his mind. They had been out of their minds then, not even thinking, so sure they would die. That kiss was nearly a good-bye but this was different. They were coming back home again.

This kiss felt like Jake's but even more intense, because they were now both aware that this thing between them could never end.

Carly said, "You could have done that anytime you wanted."

"It didn't feel like it," he said.

She titled her head and said, "Please tell me your feelings for me involve wanting to do a whole hell of a lot more of what we we're just doing."

He watched her eyes. "Is that what you want?"

"Jase! Yes. Of course it is...you know that."

"Do I?" He did and yet...she had spent so many years telling him- in vivid details he never wanted to hear- about her love for Sonny.

She asked softly, her words aching with fear, "Didn't you just feel it when I kissed you? Don't you know me anymore?"

He nodded. He knew her best, and she knew that deep down where it counted.

"God, Carly, why is it so hard for us?"

She smiled and said the simple truth, "Because its real."

Carly kissed Jason again, hard and fast, "Sofie is waiting on her daddy. Lets go! And don't think this is the last of this conversation. I have a lot to get through your thick head."

He laughed as she pulled him out of the room. "Can I at least have like five minutes to get cleaned up? I did just wake up you know."

XXXXXXX

**Liz sat in a rocking chair **at the hospital, in the neonatal unit, holding her daughter, when Lucky stepped into the room.

"Emily told you?" Liz asked softly "Sofie comes home today."

"I heard. I wanted to be here to give you two a ride."

"Thanks," Liz focused on her daughter again. Things between her and Lucky were very strained these days. "I think it is the right choice for me and the kids to stay with Gram for a while. It would be hard to take care of both of them alone in the apartment."

"I moved back in today."

"You did?"She met his eyes again. "Does this mean...?"

"We have a family to think about, Liz. No matter how we feel about each other, the kids shouldn't suffer."

Liz looked at her daughter again and sighed. That wasn't exactly what she was hoping to hear.

All she wanted was forgiveness and a fresh start but, in her heart, she knew it wasn't coming.

She had done it all, she swore to herself, for the love of her husband but, she knew now, she had done it all wrong. And the cost of her mistakes would be severe.

XXXXXXXXX

Sonny piloted the boat through the perfect blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean. He smiled at the sight of Alexis, with her hair blowing in the wind.

She looked happy, for the first time in a long time. He loved her most when she looked happy, though he loved her, in his own private way, always. That is what made him go to her hospital bed, time after time, when he would get one of those dreaded calls _"It could be tonight. If you want to see her one last time..."_

It had been hard to see her sick. She was the toughest woman walking in Port Charles. Alexis Davis, attorney at law, needed no man to survive in this world. Sonny knew she didn't need him.

Alexis looked over at him with a look that _said Don't watch me, watch where you are driving!_

Sonny winked at her. He might never have time alone with her like this again. He was damn sure going to watch her for every second he had the chance to.

XXXXXXXXX

**Milo couldn't stop smiling **as he walked into work that day.

That was until his brother drug him into Sonny's office and hissed, "I think I spotted one of the hostage takers today."

"What?" asked Milo, completely taken aback. "How could you?"

Max said, "Remember how one of them was trapped with Maxie Jones in the vault? Well, when it was all over, I saw Maxie leaving, and she was holding the hand of some guy. At the time, everything was a mess, I didn't think anything about it, really. But then I saw him today at Jake's."

"What were you doing there this early in the morning?"

Max said, "I stopped by to give Coleman a warning from Jason about not running drugs out of there. Coleman wasn't around but I spoke to this bartender. He has the same voice as Three."

"How could you remember Three's voice?"

Max said, "The guy put a gun to my head- when it all kicked off. He said 'Hand the weapon over or I'll drop you right here, right now.' I will never forget his voice."

"And he works at Jake's now?" Milo's eyes darkened. He thought about how scared Lulu was during the hostage standoff. Anyone who put that fear in her deserves to die.

Max nodded. "I thought about telling Sonny but...he's not in town and I wouldn't want to risk him not doing what needs to be done. I'm picking this guy up tonight. I need you to be my alibi."

"Hell no. I'm coming with you. We can get Stan to alibi us both."

Max poked his chest. "You. Are. Not. A. Part. Of . This. Milo. I wouldn't have even told you if I thought you were going to get it into your head to come with."

"This guy- if he is one of that crew- hurt Lulu. No one does that and lives."

Max let out a long breath. "I promised Mama you wouldn't ever get anymore blood on your hands after that last shooting ..."

"Don't!"Milo cut off the rest of his sentence.

He headed for the door of the office. "If you think about doing this without me, you and I are going to have problems, brother."

Milo left the office with a scowl on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sonny and Alexis **were on his jet flying home. She had to admit the day at on his boat was one of the best times she had in a long while.

The wind in her hair, the salt water on her skin, and the sight of him in black swimming trunks all combined to make her feel giddy. Though she would die before she told him that.

"So are you going to tell me, or not, what Carly did to you this time?" asked Alexis. "Cause I know she is what caused you to skip town. Its not like there are any indictments on you these days, so I know you weren't running from me."

"She made her final choice. Though I see now, she did years ago."

Alexis smirked. "She wants Jax over you? Well he is a prince of a man..."

"She wants Jason."

"Oh. Well, that is not really news. You left over that?" Alexis rolled her eyes.

"He's my best friend!"

Alexis laughed. "Yeah, well, you were _his_ best friend the first day you got with The Blonde Life Destroyer."

Smiling, Sonny asked, "You love your little nickname for her, don't you?"

"Spinelli inspired me."

Sonny laughed. He hadn't done much- or any- of that before Alexis showed up on the island. He wondered if Alexis might spend some time with him when they got home.

He could use to feel good for once, and he only seemed to feel that way when he was around her now.

XXXXXXXXX

**Jason and Carly walked **into the hospital room and found Lucky, Liz and the baby getting ready to leave.

Jason and Liz had already had several conversations about the baby but not much was decided because Liz was unsure if Lucky would be in her life or not.

Jason smiled at his daughter and said to her, "Hey, my baby girl."

Carly asked Liz, "Are they sure she is strong enough to go home?"

"She gained all the weight she needed to," Liz said. "Lucky has moved back in so we were thinking we would have her tonight."

"All right. I'm setting up a room for her at Carly's. You can come and inspect it over the weekend," Jason said "I want you to feel comfortable with the environment she will be in when she is away from you."

"At Carly's?" Liz hissed

"Elizabeth," Lucky warned.

She let out a harsh breath. "I have put up with all of you and your judgements for two weeks now but I am this child's mother and I get a say."

"No one is trying to take that away from you, " Carly said

"What in the hell are you even doing here?" asked Liz "What do you have to do with any of this?"

Jason answered for Carly, "As long as you have known me, Carly has been in my life. She will be in Sofia's too. I would never try and tell you who to be with Liz. As long as that person does not hurt our daughter."

"And you trust Carly?" she asked in a tone that clearly said she didn't.

"With my life," said Jason.

Lucky watched as Jason took Carly's hand and they presented a united front. He wished that him and Elizabeth could be on the same side like that now.

But, if he was honest, he felt like Sam was the one who was in his corner, who felt like he did, who would be on his side no matter what.

It shouldn't be that way, not after he had been through so much with Liz. But maybe they had been through too much.

XXXXX

**Sam could no longer deny **that something in her life had to change. The more she thought about it the more she started to believe that the easiest way to feel better was to do what she knew best: move to a new town and become a new person.

She would miss her mom and sisters but every time she saw them she remembered sleeping with Ric and her whole body was flooded with shame.

No one else in town would miss her.

_Lucky would_, was the thought that popped into her head as she stood on the docks trying to decide her future. _He needs you as much as you need him._

Sam recognized that the voice in her head was speaking the secret feelings and wishes of her heart. But she also knew, from her time loving Jax and Sonny and Jason, her heart had a way of lying to her.

_Does Lucky really even give a damn about me? _she asked herself

Her eyes closed and she pictured his smile, imagined the way it felt when he held her as she cried, and how his words were the only thing that made her feel hopeful these last few weeks.

But he was married. And there was no way she could get in the middle of that.

Sam sighed. _Looks like I am going to have to say good-bye to Port Charles after all._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Cooper stared at the case, as if boring holes into with his eyes might make it open up for him. He had less than two weeks to get it open or else...he would be party to a murder.

He had killed before in his life but nothing like this. And even this time he hadn't started the conflict, he hadn't put the players in motion, he hadn't wanted to be the one who held a life in his hands.

He should run from this town and never look back. Hell with what mobster would suffer over it...but Cooper couldn't. His morals wouldn't let him and, right or wrong, he could not leave Maxie behind.

He imagined her in his mind, so damn pretty and so crazy at the same time.

If he stayed here long enough, he would love her. Already he couldn't imagine his life without her.

_I should go...now...today... _he thought as he stared at that awful case he had stolen from the Metro Court Vault. _I should just leave Port Charles and Maxie behind forever..._

But he knew he wasn't going to.

_XXXXXXXXX_

**Jason had to go to work **after leaving the hospital. Carly gave him one last long look before he dropped her off at the Metro Court.

"Come by later?" she asked

He said, "More like come home. You asked me to live with you, remember?"

She smiled. "See you at home, Jase."

Carly went to climb out of his car, then looked back at him, questioningly.

"Come here," he said in a low voice.

She leaned toward him and his lips brushed over hers. His eyes clouded and started to shut first. Carly grabbed a hold of his leather jacket, tugging him closer to her. "Oh, man," she said softly "I so love that we are doing this again."

"You know what I love?" he said in a light voice.

She crinkled her nose at him and asked, "What, Jase?"

"That you get to be more than just my fantasy now."

Carly stilled. Her voice was soft and intense when she said, "You so need to take off the rest of the day of work and take me home...like now."

Jason smiled.

She watched him, as he thought about her suggestion.

Then his hand moved to the ignition, he started the car, and, soon, they were rolling away from The Metro Court.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sonny walked into the coffee **shop and saw Marco was standing guard there, which was Milo's usual position.

"Where's Giambetti?"

Marco Rodriguez answered, " He had to take some personal time, boss."

Sonny shook his head. _Have they all been slacking off while I was gone_? he wondered

"Come on into my office, Marco."

When they were inside, Sonny said "I've been getting daily updates from Jason about the business but I want your take on what's been going on the last two weeks."

Marco grimaced. He hated whenever Sonny tried to play him against Jason. There was nothing good that could come out of it. "I'm sure whatever he told you is accurate."

"Jason is dealing with a lot of things lately- his new kid, his dad's health problems, my ex-wife. He's losing focus. You don't have those distractions." Sonny sat behind his desk. "So tell me what Jason missed..."

The guard stared at him for a long moment. Marco had always thought Jason should be the boss of the family but...he wasn't. That meant Marco's loyalty, when tested, always had to fall on the side of Sonny or else he risked ending up resting among the many bodies that resided at the bottom of the Port Charles River.

"Talk, Marco, now," Sonny ordered.

"There's a new thief in town. Word on the street is that he has a rap sheet a mile long and is looking for a new target to knock over. I heard about him because he was busted by the cops for driving a stolen car."

Marco had a tendency to learn about what was going down on the PCPD from his brother, Cruz. They only spoke once a week, over Sunday dinner at their grandmother's house. But, more often that not, the cop would spill his frustrations at his brother's lifestyle and all the troubles the mob brought to town, along with all the other random criminals who made his life hell.

Marco went on, "Cruz was complaining about how just when one criminal gets arrested or killed another one comes to town to take his place."

"Is this guy affiliated with anyone? What's his name?"

"Mark Hogan is his latest alias. His fingers prints say he is Marcus Lynch. He's had a string of other names, according to what Stan found out for me. But he's not a made man. He doesn't seem to have the loyalty for that. Each time he is arrested its with another crew or partner."

"You didn't tell Jason about him?"

"I was just checking him out for my own curiosity." Marco shrugged slightly "There's a new player in town, I figured we need to know who he is. No matter how small time he might seem. There is nothing on him that says he is a threat to us though. He's just another thief."

"Yeah, that's all everyone in that crew who took down Carly's hotel were- thieves. And two of them are still missing. Get me all you have on this...Mark...Marcus..whatever."

XXXXXXXX

**Lulu knew something **was wrong with Milo the minute she opened the door. She was living with Lesley again, but her grandmother was off to lunch with friends.

Milo said, "I didn't know if you had a class right now..."

"Not for another hour," she said as her eyes searched his. "What? What happened?"

Then he was kissing her with such desperation that she almost thought he came there to tell her the world was ending.

They stumbled backwards into the house and onto the stairs. Her hands slid up under his shirt and over his abs. His mouth burned a trail of kisses across her neck.

Lulu was quickly learning the difference between making love and having sex. No matter how wild things ever got with Milo it was always making love, and, she knew now, it had never been that when she was with Dillon. Because she was too scared Dillon loved Georgie more than her. But with Milo she knew she was the only one in his heart.

She whispered happily, "You're the best man I ever met, Milo."

He froze. Soon he was standing up, his desire filled eyes on hers. She caught a glimpse of something else in them- something primal and terrifying.

Milo let out a ragged breath.

Lulu asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He crouched down, as she sat up and adjusted her clothes. He took her hands in his. "You haven't known me that long...and when you know me better..."

"I know you," she said, dragging each word out to stress her meaning.

"Just never forget that no matter what I do, what you learn about me, no matter what anyone else says about me, or what you start to think about me..." he rambled.

He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Lulu Spencer. I honestly do. That's the one truth you can never forget, okay?"

She was shaking, with equal parts happiness and fear. He was behaving as if he had just been called to war or diagnosed with a life threatening illness.

Before she could say a word, Milo stood up and walked out the door. Lulu hurried after him.

As he climbed in his car, he looked back and caught her eyes.

She mouthed, "I love you too."

He smiled but his eyes were filled with something else- was it dread? Loss?

_Why does it feel like he is letting go of me? she wondered._

Lulu started to walk towards him but Milo got in his car and drove off. She stood there, with her skin flushed and her heart racing, and watched him leave.

XXXXXXXX

**Carly was shaking **slightly as he undressed her.

To Jason, there was no one more beautiful who had ever loved him. It wasn't just the way her eyes sparkled or what ever shade her hair was that month. It wasn't about looks at all.

The beauty in her was in the way she gave every single thing she had to him and then gave more. People always told him she took too much. But Jason knew, he had always known, the truth. He took just as much, if not more, from her.

When her eyes looked into his, so fragile and needy even now, he could deny her nothing.

He bent his head and kissed her bare shoulder. She turned around to face away from him, laying her head back on his chest, she bit her lip when his hands roamed over her.

This was heaven for him, just being able to touch her like this again. Seeing her walls start to crumble before his eyes, watching Carly trying so hard to not think and just let them be but then she couldn't...spinning around she threw her arms around him.

He stood there dressed in only jeans, she wore only a tiny pair of black panties. Carly started to sniffle, as she held onto him, and spoke into his ear "God...Jase...I missed you.. I missed us..."

He pulled back and looked at her, finally not holding a thing back, it was a look full of raw heat, and in the same instance, showing her the power she had over him.

Carly's mouth opened slightly, she took in one ragged breath, and then her lips were on his and they ready to be what they should have been years before- together for good this time.

XXXXXX

**Lucky spent the morning getting **his family settled in at home and then told Liz he was going to take Cameron to the park. He could never spend enough time with his little boy, plus it was just too hard to be around Liz for very long.

He had to constantly stifle the urge to yell at her "_Why couldn't you trust me? You call this love?" _

He spotted Sam sitting on the steps of the gazebo, sipping coffee. The way the sunlight hit her took his breath away, and when her eyes connected with his and her face lit up, his feet stopped working. He stood there stunned for a moment.

She walked over, "Hey Cameron. How are you doing today? Taking Daddy for a ride on the swings?"

Cameron nodded.

Lucky asked, "I thought you were supposed to be working right now."

"I quit The Metro Court."

"Why?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sam knew she was going **to lie to him, for the first time, the second the question left his mouth. But she wasn't ready to tell him she was leaving town.

She didn't think she could stand to have him tell her not to do it.

She just might stay if he did. And that would only lead to heartbreak in the end.

Sam answered, "I just want to look for a different job...or maybe a career. A change. What do you think I would be good at?"

He studied her for a moment. She didn't mind the scrutiny. It felt amazing to have those eyes sliding over her, really looking at her like she was someone important to him, someone amazing even.

"You'd make a great private eye."

"You think?"

"Sure. Or a cop. Want to join the dark side?"

"Never."

He laughed. They walked over and put Cameron on a swing.

Lucky's eyes kept drifting back over to connect with hers. She finally had to force herself to look away, at anything else, because she could feel herself drifting into the danger zone with him. He was married, still and probably always would be.

Sam looked up at the clouds. "God, the sky is gorgeous today. I never notice stuff like that...but it is, don't you think? "

Looking right at her, he agreed. "Breathtaking."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**LATER THAT DAY**

Max Giambetti could live with a lot of things. He carried the weight of having killed a man before- in cold blood, no less. He carried the weight of knowing he would never be with the only woman who made it hard for him to think, or breath, or speak. He carried the weight of his mother's disapproval at his job, and at the fact he led Milo into that same field.

But he did not think he could carry the weight of turning his only brother into someone who plotted and carried out murders. Killing in the heat of battle was completely different than what they had planned for Three and Max didn't want Milo anywhere near it.

Jason walked into the Metro Court and nodded at Max. "You wanted to meet with me and it had to be right away, huh? What is it?"

Max motioned for him to follow him and they headed into an office. "Sorry to call you over but I couldn't tell you this anywhere we could be overheard."

Jason waited for Max to go on but the former bodyguard seemed torn about what to say.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"You know I have a lot of respect for Mr. C," he started "but...Sonny let Ric live...he let Lorenzo live...and I know he had his reasons but...do you agree with those choices?"

"It wasn't for me to decide."

"If it was..."

"Spit it out, Max! Who is Sonny letting live this time that you have a problem with?"

"No one, because I haven't told Sonny yet. And I don't plan to until it's over. Two of the people in the crew who tried to rob this hotel got away. Three and Four. Well, I think Three is working at Jake's now. If I can break him with an interrogation then..."

Jason nodded. "You want my permission?"

"No. I want you to order Milo to stay out of my way. He won't listen to me but he has no choice when it comes to you."

"You know that Milo is taking it all personal...because of Lulu," Jason said "He wants blood. And so do I. Pick up this guy and bring him to the warehouse tonight. I'll meet you there."

"I can handle it on my own."

Jason gave him a look that said _You'll do it my way_. "Milo and I will meet you at the warehouse. You can't keep his hands clean forever."

Max said, "There is no way I am letting him pull the trigger."

Jason nodded. It would be dangerous for all of them to let the young man act on rage and impulse. Something like this had to be handled carefully or else they would all end up with prison sentences.

He knew the way to do a job like this so that no one ever could pin a murder rap on him but, even Jason, would have a hard time keeping his temper in check tonight.

All he had to do was picture Carly's face when One had a gun to her head...when he threatened to shoot Liz...when he grabbed Sam by the hair...when he played his sick choose-who- you- love games...anyone who was part of that crew deserved to die, in a painful and slow manner. Jason didn't believe in mercy- not when it came to his job .

It usually never was personal. But this time...it couldn't be anything but.

XXXXXXX

**The first afternoon she was **home from the island, Alexis invited Sam over for dinner. Now that Alexis was cancer- free, feeling strong and healthy for the first time in months, she really wanted to work on her relationship with her oldest daughter.

She could remember what it was like, the day Sam was born, when she heard her cry for the first time. Alexis had wanted so desperately to keep her and be the mother her baby needed. Sam might be an adult now, but Alexis still hoped she would need her mom in some small way.

When Sam walked in, Kristina went bounding across the room to hug her. Sam looked over the child's head and her eyes connected with Alexis. That was the moment Alexis knew all the "_I am doing fine_," phone messages from Sam had been a lie.

There were still traces of anguish in her daughter's dark eyes.

Sam and Kristina joined her on the couch. Alexis passed Molly to Sam. "We all missed you around here. You should drop by a little more often...would do you think?"

Sam concentrated on the baby.

Alexis went on, "The Chinese food is on the way. But I am having a hard time convincing Kristina to try it. She doesn't believe it is a family trait to adore take-out food. I think she gets it from her father."

"What do I get from my father?" asked Sam softly, her eyes staying on Molly.

Alexis froze for a minute. Kristina looked at her curiously.

Sam met her eyes. "Forget it. Sorry. Why do I stuff like this? You invited me for a meal, not an inquisition."

Alexis voice was calm when she said, "You get your love of travel from him. Even back then, all I wanted was one place to feel safe and call home. For me it was where ever Stefan was...that was all I knew of home. Your dad, though, he talked about seeing the world even back then. I bet by now he has."

"You don't have to talk about this," Sam said

Alexis gave her a shaky smile. "It's fine. My girls should know all about their history. I loved your father Sam...he was my first crush. And though I have never spoken his name since Stefan died, he was the only one who knew about him. In fact, your Uncle Stefan kept track of your dad for me over the years. I never forgot what your father meant to me...what he gave to me. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

There was only one question Sam needed answered, "Where can I find him?"

XXXXXXXXX

**Maxie and Cooper **ended up back at Jake's after their date.

He took her to dinner and then for a long walk through the park, where he talked about his childhood in Europe. He was close with his mother, until he decided to move to the states, Virginia, alone to go to college and then entered the military.

His mom hadn't been thrilled by either decision and now things were strained. She also refused to reveal the identity of his father, though Cooper had pinned it down to someone in Port Charles since that is where she lived when she got pregnant.

Maxie could see in his eyes, when he had revealed how much he hoped to one day meet that man, a tender vulnerability that squeezed at her heart.

She thought he was too sweet- and was a little confused as to how you dealt with a guy as good as him. She kept sneaking looks at him and smiling.

Her lips tingled when his eyes moved over her body, and she ached for him to kiss her again. But he was making her wait for it.

They filled the jukebox with change and started to dance.

(_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_Back and forth _

_we sway like branches in a storm _

_Change the weather_

_still together_

_when it ends._

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave _) ( Maroon 5)

Her heart beat strong and hard- she felt as alive as she ever had- as they swayed to the beat.

People might call her crazy for hooking up with a guy who took her hostage, but Maxie didn't give a damn. The moment she ripped off his mask and saw his face, she was hooked.

And she didn't care what anyone thought about it. Though she certainly hoped her Dad never learned of Cooper's former profession.

Cooper looked right in her eyes as they danced. She was sure he was the first man to truly understand her, and then not tell her to change. He just held on while she went nuts, like messing with Marc or plotting against Lulu, and never made Maxie feel like less for not being perfect.

(_But things just get so crazy_

_living life gets hard to do _

_Sunday morning_

_rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday _

_it'll bring me back to you _

_Find a way to bring myself_

_home to you_

_And you may not know _

_that may be_

_all I need _

_In darkness _

_she is_

_all I see _

_Come and rest your bones with me _

_Driving slow on Sunday morning._..) ( Maroon 5)

They had some beers, played pool and danced some more. The bar was starting to empty out. To them it felt like no one else was in the world, let alone the room.

His mouth dipped toward her and Maxie stretched up to meet his lips.

"Take me upstairs," she whispered

With a smile he said, "Jones, you just love to rush, don't you?"

"When it feels this good, yeah, I do, Cooper."

"We shouldn't even be talking to each other. Let alone going upstairs."

"No, we shouldn't " she said with a smile. "It's so wrong."

"Completely."

She smiled up at him. "But I've never done a right thing in my life. So why start now?"

Cooper couldn't argue with her logic, not when he eyes were begging him to kiss much more than her lips.

He took her hand and they headed for the stairs.

"Hey, buddy," came a voice from behind them.

They turned and immediately their expressions changed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Maxie and Cooper lost their lustful expressions at the sight of a hyper Damien Spinelli coming toward them in the bar.

"Hey, Buddy, I found out!" he exclaimed.

Spinelli clamped his hand on Cooper's arm and said "Buddy of mine, you are going to be The Jackel's biggest fan after I tell you this."

Cooper's voice was low when he asked, "The code for the briefcase?"

"No, man, I told you," Spinelli whispered back "that little secret is locked in Evil Alky's head. I might be able to find it out- if it is somewhere in his files on his computer- but I haven't found it yet...but this is not about that Psycho Mob Man...who should be dead cause he tried to kill My Blonde One..no, this is about you...where you get those Mr. Universe type genes from..."

Maxie asked "Please try and say one sentence that makes sense, could you?"

Spinelli glared at her. "I just did."

Cooper said "I didn't tell you to look into my family's history."

"I know," Spinelli said quickly "but when you were talking to The Risky One about it," he said with a glance at Maxie, who he thought too way too many outrageous chances with her life and anyone else's around her.

Spinelli went on, "I could see all the pain in your eyes, the brooding hurt, the longing.."

Maxie's mouth dropped. "Stop looking in his eyes then!"

"Risky One, go get a drink, why don't you?"

"You interrupted our party, not the other way around," she ranted back. "You go get a drink or better yet get the hell out of here...God, you are so freaking weird."

"Fine. Sorry. I thought you both might what to know who Cooper's dad is...but I guess not." Spinelli started to walk away.

Cooper felt his head spin. He never knew how it would feel to finally be a second away from knowing the truth about his heritage. Now he did, it was surreal and world changing. He felt everything in him slow down and knew if Spinelli told him the name he would never feel, or be, quite the same again.

"Wait!" Maxie cried, stopping Spinelli in his tracks.

XXXXX

**In the parking lot**, Max sat in his car.

He had watched Three and Maxie Jones enter the bar a while ago. He planned to wait there till the bar closed and then go up to Cooper's room and drag him out.

By morning, Max planned to have his answers. If the bartender was, in fact, one of the people that took over The Metro Court- the crew who caused Carly to cry and shake and fear she could die at any second, who had beaten his brother, scared Lulu out of her mind, who had tortured so many people- then Three would be leaving this earth.

Justice might be rare in Port Charles but this time it would be swift, and it would be his.

XXXXXX

**Jason was finding it **hard to get ready for what he had to do later tonight. And that never happened before.

But tonight he was at Carly's home, sitting on the couch with her and the kids, and everything was simple and right. The kids were euphoric over the idea of him moving in and Carly couldn't stop smiling and giving him secret looks that said,_ They have to go to sleep at some point. _

He needed to find a way to transition from this feeling- this joy that was spreading through his chest, that was sinking into his bones- and become cold and detached. Ready to squeeze a trigger back and send a bullet into the head of a man he didn't know.

Jason slipped Morgan off his lap and said, as he stood up, "I need to go out for a while. To take a ride."

Michael asked, "But you are coming back right? Like you said? To live with us now."

Jason felt his heart start to heal a very old wound when he saw all the joy in the young boy's eyes. "Yeah, I am. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

Morgan started jumping on the couch. "Yay!"

Carly followed Jason over to the door. She whispered, "You okay?"

He looked in her eyes for a long moment but didn't answer.

Carly touched his shirt, laying her hand flat on his chest, "Jase...whatever it is...you _are_ coming home to me tonight, right?"

He nodded.

She followed him out onto the porch and asked "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"It's just work."

"Okay."

He took the few stairs off her porch quickly but then turned around to face her again. "Living here...it might make some things harder...like my job and dealing with Sonny...but.. I think it is going to make my life a lot easier in every other way."

Carly shook her head and joked, "Being with me is never easy for you."

Jason gave her a small grin and whispered "No, Car, it's too easy...and too hard...at the same time...but..."

"That's us," she answered "and there is nothing better than us when we are together. Not in my world, at least."

Jason nodded. "I'll be out late but...I will be back."

"I believe you," she whispered with a huge smile "You know I always believe you, Jase."

XXXXXXXX

**Maxie apologized to Spinelli **and they all headed up to Cooper's room to speak in private.

Spinelli opened his laptop and brought up some documents, pictures, and lab results.

"Okay, well, first I found your birth certificate," Spinelli said "and it listed your father as unknown. I figured out your mom was living here when she conceived and then I started looking through old newspaper search engines for her name. Julia Barret was quite a business woman around here in those days. There was plenty of articles about her in the Herald. According to the society papers she was dating a dude from the richest family in town..."

Cooper knew the name he was going to say before it came out. That family was the one Mark was intent on robbing.

"The Quatermaines?" Maxie asked

"Boo yah, Risky One!"

"Which one?" asked Cooper as his heart beat hard in his chest.

"Ned," Spinelli said "But there's more..."

_Ned Quatermaine, _Cooper thought, _Ned...Quatermaine...Cooper Quatermaine...Quatermaine..Is that who I am..?_

XXXXXX

**Milo squealed his tires **as he came to a stop in Jake's parking lot. He blocked in Max's car.

He jumped out and climbed into the passenger seat, "I said I wanted in!"

"Jason told you to meet us later at the warehouse," Max told his brother.

"Yeah," Milo said harshly, " when it is all over, right?"

Max stared at him.

Milo let out a frustrated breath. "Did you see what they did to Lulu? Did you SEE her eyes that night? You might have forgotten but I never will..."

"I didn't forget a thing."

"Good. Then lets go and get this guy."

Max said, "When the time is right and not before. If you can't keep your head about you, Milo, then you are no use to me with this...you will end up hurting Lulu more than she is already because you will get yourself locked up."

"I can do this."

Max shook his head. "You don't have to though. Trust me."

"I do! This isn't about that. I want to know this is done..that she is safe...I have to know that."

Max sighed. "We can't do anything until the bar closes down for the night. You want to help? Drive around to the back and make sure Three does not sneak out that way."

XXXX

**Cooper was starting to **wrap his mind around what Spinelli had just told him when the hacker added, "But your mom had her doubts he was your father. I wasn't sure I should tell you this part..."

"Tell us!" demanded Maxie. Then she made the mistake of grabbing his laptop to look at what he had on the screen.

"HANDS OFF! Are you crazy, Risky One?" Spinelli yanked it away from her. Maxie dived toward him to try and grab it back.

Softly Cooper asked, "Tell me the rest of it."

Everyone settled down again. Spinelli said, "Your mom Julia- the female half of the Mr. Universe type gene pool- ordered a DNA test when she was living in London. The man she tested was listed as Alan Quatermaine, Jr."

"A.J." Maxie breathed out. Her face fell when she realized he was dead. Her eyes darted over at Coop.

He saw the sadness that was there. Cooper asked Spinelli, "Was he a match? Is he my...?"

"I don't know. The file the results are in were corrupted but ...I found something else out..."

"Spit it out!" yelled Maxie

"Risky One, you are one loud girl. The Jackal has sensitive hearing and if I hang out with you much more I might need to borrow my Granny's hearing aid long before I am an Old Jackal."

"You are a straight up freak, Spinelli," she said with a shake of her head.

"Enough!" cried Cooper as he stood up and started to pace. "I don't even know if I want to hear more. The results are gone and no one is going to tell me the truth...no one cares if I ever know..."

Maxie stood up and stepped in front of him. "Hey, we care...we do. We care about you, Coop. Spinelli did this because he cares, right?"

"Right!" Spinelli said "But if you don't want to know the last part I will respect that. It is your pain and I don't want to mess up your brooding if you like being that way."

Cooper let out a long breath. "Tell me."

"A man sent money to Julia every month from the time you were around eight till you went into the service. She never touched a penny of it. It's still sitting there in a trust and when you turn twenty-five it becomes yours. You're totally wildly wickedly RICH, dude."

Cooper started to step backwards until he hit the wall. He knew in just one moment from learning the probable name of his father.

Spinelli and Maxie exchanged a look when they saw the color drain from Cooper's face.

"Who?" asked Cooper "Who did the money come from?"

Spinelli answered, "Ned."

Cooper's head dropped forward, "He knew I was his kid...and he sent cash...but never...he never saw me once."

"That is shady, I agree," said Spinelli "but there could be reasons and even if there aren't...there is more to the Quatermaine's than Ned...there is Stone Cold, who is the most awesome mob guy in all of the known world, and there is Dillon, your...uncle, I guess. He ain't that bad most times. And there is..."

Spinelli spun the laptop around and said "Brooklyn Ashton. Daughter of Ned Ashton and...your sister."

Cooper stared at the picture of the brown haired teenager and for the first time in his life he knew what it meant to want to protect a younger family member, to be willing to give your life to save them for no other reason than the fact that they were blood.

_I'm Cooper Barret Ashton_, he thought. _Oh my god_.

Coming up in next chapter: LuSam


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Lucky walked into Kelly's **and saw Sam coming down the stairs, carrying a suitcase.

He jogged over to her before she could even reach the last step..

"What's this about? You find an apartment?" even as he asked Lucky knew that wasn't the reason she had packed up her clothes.

He could see it on her face. She was leaving...Port Charles and him. Sam was walking away- getting out while the getting was good.

Sam gave him a long look then said, "It's time for me to go...don't you think?"

"No, I don't."

Their eyes held each other and he finally said, "Can we sit down, get some coffee and talk about this?"

She shook her head. "You can walk me out to my cab."

He started to protest.

"Best offer you are gonna get, Spencer."

He let out a breath. "Fine, McCall, but be warned, every second till that cab pulls away I will be trying to convince you that whatever it is you think you can find out there, you already have right here."

Sam smiled at him. For a moment she imagined what they might have turned into- best friends and maybe even lovers- then she let the image fade away, along with all her other hopes for what her life could have been in this town.

Lucky took her suitcase and followed her out of the diner.

Though he pretended not to hear it- because he had a wife at home that he never wanted to let down again- there was a voice in his head yelling _Don't let her go!_

He thought back to how just earlier today Sam and him were laughing and happy and walking through the park together.

(_ I took a walk up the street  
and picked a flower _

_and climbed the hill above the lake_

And secret thoughts were said aloud  
we watched the faces in the clouds  
until the clouds had blown away

And were we ever somewhere else?  
You know, it's hard to say.

And I 

_never saw blue like that before_

_  
Across the sky  
Around the world_

_  
You've given me all you have and more_

_  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh, I,_

_I never saw blue like that _

_before) ( Shawn Colvin)  
_

XXXXXXXX

**Spinelli left Cooper's room**, with a tip of his hat and a goofy smile. "I'll keep digging up the ancient ruins that tell the tale of your birth, buddy of mine."

Maxie closed the door behind him and sighed. Then she looked over at Cooper.

His expression was shell shocked.

She walked over and sat on his lap. Stroking his jaw, she said "If you don't want to meet Ned, you don't have to. Hell with all of the Quatermaine's. You have me. I'll be all the family you need."

Cooper gave her a small smile. He used to think she was all about sex and thrills but, he could now see, Maxie Jones was way more than that. They had never slept together but she was showing him her loyalty and commitment anyway. She would be by his side, if everyone else on earth turned their back on him.

Gently he kissed her. When he pulled away she leaned her forehead against his.

"I don't care what last name you have."Her voice dropped softer as she confessed, " I knew I wanted you when you didn't even have a name at all. Before you even said to call you Three, I wanted you. And now I know why..."

"Why?"

"Because we're us," she shrugged. "That's why. Don't think that doesn't mean anything. It does. You get who I am and I get who you are and what family we came from, or what crimes we committed in the past, don't mean a damn thing compared to this..." her lips touched his and when she pulled away she said "Whatever you decide to do, I am going to be right by your side when you do it."

(_I can't believe a month ago  
I was alone_

_I didn't know you  
I hadn't seen or heard you're name_

_  
And even now I'm so amazed  
It's like a dream, It's like a rainbow, it's like the rain._

And some things are the way they are.

_  
And words just can't explain.  
Cause I _

_never saw blue like that before _

_  
Across the sky  
Around the world_

_  
You've given me all you have and more_

_  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
to see the world the way I see it now_

_  
Oh, I, _

_I never saw blue like that before_) ( Shawn Colvin) 

XXXXXXXX

**Lulu sat in her room **trying to work on her paper for her European Literature class. But her mind stayed on Milo.

She could barely believe it was less than a month ago when they first kissed. As happy as she was that he admitted to being in love with her, worry nagged at the back of her mind. Her instincts told her something was really wrong with him today.

He had never been as rattled as he seemed when he nearly ran out of her house this afternoon. And she knew it wasn't about them.

"Milo," she whispered as her hand covered her heart. "Stay safe. Please God...keep him safe."

XXXXXX

**Sam stood on the sidewalk **waiting for her cab as Lucky did his best to make her stay.

All his words about friendship and them being in this together made her heart swell but she refused to let herself forget he was married and that in the end- just like Jason- he was not really hers.

She touched his arm, stopping his speech, and said "I'm going. It's what I do. I run."

"No,"he said firmly "I don't believe that. Not when you have a reason to stay."

Sam smiled, "You are a great reason. I know that...but, you see, Lucky...I would fall for you...if I stayed."

He opened his mouth but she cut off his words.

Sam said, "I would. I know me. I fall in love with gorgeous guys who aren't right for me. I love doing that. And you...you are better than just some fling or someone I later call a mistake...you are..."

Tearily, she went on, still giving him her best strained smile "You're amazing. That's the only word that fits. I've never had a best friend... but if I could pick one it would be you, Lucky. Even though I have to go..."

"You don't."

"I do...even though I do..." she said, stepping close to him just as the cab pulled up "I'm taking you with me."

She lifted his hand and placed it slightly above her heart. "In here," Sam whispered.

Quickly she stepped back and grabbed her suitcase.

"Where are you going? Do you even know?" he asked

"Just away," she responded. "Alexis told me the name of my father today and I want to try and find him...plus, I need time to ...recover from all of this. Time to forgive myself for being with Ric, for leaning on Jason like he was my crutch, for losing myself...I need time away."

Lucky blew out a long breath and then said, "Port Charles is your home and that means you can always come back here. I know I'll be here because I will never leave Cameron, Lulu or even Emily. I just can't. They count on me and believe that I will stay and take care of them. And I will."

Sam nodded.

Lucky went on "If you want to come home...know you'll always have one person who will be thrilled to have you back. No matter how long you stay away, that will not change."

His words only made her care about him even more. She was halfway to falling in love with him and the only thing she could do to save herself and his marriage was put some miles between them.

Sam reached for the door handle but Lucky opened the door to the cab for her. She started to get in. He said, "Hold on."

She stilled. They were inches apart.

Lucky pointed up. "See that star?"

"Yeah."

"If you miss me you look at that star, Sam. And know I'm missing you too."

Sam looked into his eyes and saw tears. She started to shake slightly."Kiss Sofie for me...and keep an eye on my mom and sisters, if you can...okay?"

"You know I will."

"Lucky..."

"Sam..."

The cab driver asked, "You coming or what?"

After a long soulful look, Lucky bent slightly and kissed her cheek.

She started to cry and hated herself for doing that. He placed his hand on her back. "Just stay."

(_And it feels like now,  
And it feels always,  
_

_And it feels like coming home._

I never saw blue like that before 

_  
Across the sky  
Around the world_

_  
You've given me all you have and more_

_  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
to see the world the way I see it now_

_  
Oh, I, _

_I never saw blue like that before)  
( Shawn Colvin)  
_

Sam shook her head, hard, back and forth and straightened her back. She pushed down all her tears. "I knew I should have just said good bye to you in note...it's crazy that I let this all mean so much..."

"No, it's not. Of course, its not. Its just...what it is, Sam. Our friendship... it's right. I know that."

She searched his eyes under the moonlight. "I'll call you. We can have Pathetic Loser Club meetings over the phone."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "For now."

"For now," she agreed. If she knew anything, Sam Mc Call knew that life could change on a dime.

Without saying another word, she got into the cab. Her eyes stayed on his as the car started to roll away.

Lucky watched the one person who really knew what it felt like to be him slip out of his life.

His eyes drifted close, as the cab turned the corner. In his mind, he was back in the park with her again, under a perfect winter sky.

(_No one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now, _

_oh I_

_  
I never saw a blue like that before_

Oh, 

_oh I,_

_I never saw blue like that...)  
_

Coming up in next chapter: Finally more Sexis


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story. It's my favorite story of mine to write right now. _

_It is going to last, at least , 15 more chapters. _

_Hope you decide to keep following this long and twisty tale of how these characters lives could have changed by the hostage crisis. _

**Chapter 18**

Sonny had his guard Marco out trying to find Mark Hogan.

Sonny wasn't sure if he wanted to consult Jason about it. He knew it would be the smart thing to do but he hadn't seen Jason since their blow up at the hospital. Though they had spoken on the phone, about business, only business and absolutely nothing else.

Putting work aside, Sonny kept his promise to Alexis and spent his first night back in town at her house, seeing Kristina. He stopped by around seven, as they were finishing dinner, Alexis popped popcorn and watched a Disney movie.

Sonny picked up a sleeping Kristina and carried her to bed before the movie was halfway over.

Alexis got Molly settled into her crib. They met in the darkened hallway.

"Thanks," she whispered "Tonight meant a lot to your daughter."

"It meant a lot to me too," he said "Sometimes I think..." his words drifted off.

Alexis leaned slightly closer, unconsciously, and searched his eyes.

After a moment, Sonny said, "Forget it."

He walked back into the living room and got his coat to leave. Alexis came over and said "You are going to finish that sentence, right?"

He shook his head.

Alexis amended, "No, I meant to say, _you are _going to finish that sentence now."

Sonny stared at her for a long moment. "Sometimes I think, when I am with our kid, and she is looking at me with your eyes, that I could..."

"Do anything? She makes me feel like that too," Alexis said " and you know darn well Kristina has your eyes."

"She makes me think," Sonny said softly " that I could be the man you once hoped I was. But...hey...we both know I'm not. Good night, Alexis."

He slipped out the door.

Her feet hurried after him, though he brain said to bolt the door, pack all her belongings, and disappear overseas. That would be more sensible than trying to untwist the mess her and Sonny had made of their relationship.

Alexis was on her deck as he unlocked his car. "Sonny..."

He stilled and looked back.

She said "I never said who you were wasn't good enough. I said your lifestyle wasn't...what I could deal with in my life...it was selfish and dangerous and scared the hell out of me...but that's your business, not you. Don't confuse the two. I never said you..."

"I think you did."

"You don't hear what I'm_ really_ saying, ever, Sonny. You don't. It's your fatal flaw."

He smiled. "I thought Carly was my fatal flaw?"

Alexis sighed in exasperation. "You always have to drag her into everything, don't you? Why do I bother? Why? When you do that, all I can think is that you probably never understand me or us. Night, Sonny. Try and make it home without getting shot. There's a little girl I love who is crazy about you."

As she walked back inside she added, under her breath, "It could be genetic."

Just then thunder rolled above them and the rain started to fall.

(_We move on,  
put those dreams away,_

_  
thinking that we'll find them  
come some rainy day. _) ( Wynonna)

XXXXX

**Sonny drove home **with Alexis on his mind. He hated when that happened.

It was better to think of Carly, who used to be so easy to get back. Or Brenda, who would never be his again.

Thinking about Alexis though, and why they could never be, nearly killed him.

_(When I kissed you  
I lost my heart completely_

_  
All we wanted  
was just to stay that way _

_We move on  
put those dreams away _

_  
Hoping that we'll find them  
Come some rainy day _) ( Wynonna)

She was the biggest challenge he had ever faced. Trying not to love her, trying to get her to open up, trying to share a child with her, to make her see who he really was, to be someone she could respect, it was the driving force in his life since the night they spent together.

But no one knew that, only him. That way, when he failed, no one could see his scars.

And he had failed her. She said as much when her sister died. Sonny didn't blame Alexis for hating him. He hated himself most of the time. He had let her down. He had played the game with Carly one too many rounds. Because the game was easy and being someone Alexis could ever love was probably impossible.

Still, on night like tonight, it was all he wanted to be.

The storm raged on around him. His eyes focused on the blurry windshield but his mind stayed on her.

_Good thing she will never let me love her_, Sonny thought, _It is the only thing that saves me from having to let her see how weak I really am. To be terrified of loving her, to know I can never measure up...she can never know what I really think or feel. _

He turned the radio up loud, to drown out the voices in his head, and to try and push Alexis out of his mind. But she lingered...she always lingered...it was what she did best.

(_We move on  
put those dreams away  
thinking that we'll find them  
come some rainy day _

_How could I know_

_that everything would change-_

_except the way I miss you-_

_come some rainy day _) ( Wynonna)

XXXXXX

**Milo stared at the clock **on his car dashboard. Soon Jake's would close for the night. Then it would be time...time to do what had to be done.

It wasn't something he was looking forward to. His mind kept hitting him with images of everything that would tempt him not to take part in killing Three. He saw his mother- looking down at him when he was just a kid and teaching him right from wrong. He saw his priest. He saw himself at his father's funeral, knowing that a bullet ended the life of the man he admired most in the world.

And he saw Lulu.

She wouldn't want him to do this tonight. But it was for her that he had to. Not only for revenge, though he wanted that, but so she would always be safe.

Anyone who ever tried to hurt her, from this day forward, would die. If they tried to end her life, Milo would end theirs. He let out a shaky breath and wondered what he was becoming.

XXXXXXXXX

Carly walked into her bedroom and opened the closet door.

She pulled a box off the top shelf. Inside were things that reminded her of the man she loved most in the world. She wondered if Jason had kept things like this too- a matchbook cover, a picture of them in some bar with strangers- she was completely drunk, he was holding her up with one arm wrapped around her waist- and a fake birth certificate that said their truth:

Micheal Morgan

Mother- Caroline Leigh Benson

Father- Jason Morgan

She smiled as she looked at that now.

Usually this box was filled with the past, and all she had hoped for, but now it represented her future too.

Jason came back to her. There was not a second of her life for the last eight years when she did not want that very thing to happen. Now that it had she wanted desperately to believe that he knew what he wanted, that he loved her just as wildly as she loved him, that he would never pretend she was simply a friend again.

But there was a faint trace of worry that tugged at her heart. Something was not right with him, wherever he was.

Carly would not be able to relax again until Jason walked through her door and took her in his arms again.

Her eyes moved over to the clock.

1:55 am. Almost last call. She thought about Jake's...it was really her favorite spot on earth. Nothing bad could happen at Jake's.

XXXX

2:35 am

Maxie Jones was the last bar patron to leave that night. After that Coleman locked the door and headed to his car.

Max watched Coleman walk across the parking lot. He ducked down as the man drove by.

10 minutes later he had broken into the building, disarmed the alarm and was creeping up the stairs.

Cooper had better instincts than Max had bargained for and met him outside of his room.

"Stop right there," Cooper ordered "I have a gun and I called the cops."

Max knew if he waited even a second it would be too late. He pulled out his weapon, Cooper dived for cover as a bullet flew over his head. Max took the last flew stairs quickly and then wrestled the gun away from Cooper.

It was a brutal fight that left both men bleeding but Max had the upper hand. He was moving on rage while Cooper was still trying to figure out who was after him. One of Craig's associates? Alcazar's? A random lowlife just breaking in for some petty cash?

Cooper would never give up easily so, even after he was stripped of his gun, he tackled Max.

"Freeze!"

Both men reacted to the booming voice that shot up the stairwell at them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_2:45 am_

_He needs you. Go to him._

The voice was loud and clear in Maxie's head, and sent a shiver down her spine. She never heard something like that before but she had no doubt it was real, and it was about Cooper.

She knew it was BJ speaking to her, though the voice was an adult woman, not a child. She didn't bother to question that she just turned her car around and headed back to Jake's bar.

She sped there in time to see Max and Milo shoving Cooper into the backseat of a car. Max followed him inside, with a gun jammed in Cooper's gut.

She jumped out of her car, screaming her head off, but they peeled out and the sound covered her words. Maxie could tell they hadn't even noticed her.

She tried to follow them, but her hands were shaking, her pulse was pounding, she couldn't really think straight.

_Damn, damn, damn_, she silently cursed _Pull yourself together, girl. You have to save him._

But Milo was driving like a madman and soon he was out of Maxie's sight. She sped through a red light and turned the corner on two wheels but they were gone...

XXXXXXXXX

**Max barked at his brother**, "Slow this car down. Do you want the cops to pull us over?"

Milo ignored him and asked Cooper. "You are Three? Aren't you? Answer me."

Cooper sat stone faced.

"Answer me!"

"Milo, slow down now or else I am gonna cold cock your ass and leave you on the side of the road. If you can't handle doing this, let me do it without you. Slow the hell down!"

Sucking in a huge gulp of air, Milo lessened the pressure on the gas pedal. "You are going to give me the answers I want, Three. Before this night is over ...you will talk."

"Just drive, Milo."

Cooper listened to every word the brother's said but didn't respond, like he hadn't since Milo burst into the bar and yelled _"Freeze! PCPD. Get on the ground."_

Cooper couldn't help wondering just how long he had to live.

(_When you're brought into this world,  
they say you're born in sin._

_  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win._

_  
Well, they tell me that I'm wanted.  
Yeah, I'm a wanted man._

_  
I'm a colt in your stable.  
I'm what Cain was to Abel.  
Mister, catch me if you can.  
_

_I'm going out in a blaze of glory_

_Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory_

_  
Lord, I never drew first.  
But I drew first blood._

_  
I'm no one's son.  
Call me young gun._) ( Bon Jovi) 

XXXXXXXXX

**Ten minutes later**, Maxie was yelling at the guard who stood outside Greystone.

"Let me see your boss now or I am calling my dad, the police commissioner, and telling him you touched me. You won't see the light of day for years. Call Sonny out here now!"

Niko did just that.

Sonny found Maxie in his foyer a few minutes later. She was panting in fear and anger. She exploded at him "Where is he? Where did you take him? You low life scum, you better not hurt him."

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

She started to beat at his chest. "You can't kill him! You can't! Give him back to me. Now!"

Sonny grabbed her arms, lightly, to still her. "Who?"

"You know who. The man your guards kidnaped tonight. Cooper."

"I don't know any Cooper."

Maxie jerked away from him, with fire in her eyes, "Really? Well I know you. And I know you sent Milo and Max to grab him. And my father will know that too the day he arrests all of you. And Ric will know that the day he convicts you of first degree murder. And the judge will damn well know your name when he sentences you to the chair. You don't scare me, Sonny. You make the call right now and tell them not to hurt Cooper and I will keep my mouth shut. You don't...and I will be the one witness you can't make disappear."

Her breathing slowed and she told him. "You decide. Do you want your revenge at the cost of your freedom? Let him go and you will never see me or Cooper Barret again...I swear to you."

"Barret?"

"Stop playing games! Where is he?"

"If you think I have him, call your dad. This sounds like a police matter to me."

Maxie grabbed the lapels on his robe and squeezed the fabric in frustration. "Tell me where he is!"

"NIKO!"

The guard stepped inside and Sonny added "Get Miss Jones out of here and off my property."

Sonny turned and walked into his living room, as Maxie was drug out screaming. He dialed Jason's phone and left a message and then called an international number he knew by heart. She didn't answer.

XXXXXXX

**In Europe**, the brunette picked up her cell phone, saw the name on the screen, and chose not to answer it.

But her mind started to click through all the possible reasons he would phone her. She dialed her ex-husband. His voice mail came on.

XXXXXXX

**Lucky was sitting in his police squad car**. He had to work midnights this week. Cruz was in the all night diner getting coffee.

Lucky dialed his phone to call Sam. He knew she kept her cell off overnight and it wouldn't wake her up.

He often left her messages throughout the day. He would tell her about what Cameron was up to- and that Lucky was now taking his son for play

dates with Kristina- he would tell her about the gossip in town ( Scott Baldwin was back and Carly spotted him going in a hotel room with Tracy ) and he would sing Sam silly or sweet songs, depending on his mood.

Tonight he sang a couple verses of the Jim Croce song his dad sang to him as a boy, and what he sang to Cam now.

_Yeah you don't tug on Superman's cape  
You don't spit into the wind_

_  
You don't pull the mask off the old Lone Ranger  
And you don't mess around with Slim_

He wondered if Sophia might like that song, and if he would ever sing it to her. She wasn't his daughter, though if Liz would have told him the truth sooner Lucky knew he would have thought of her that way. He loved that baby but, deep down, there was no denying he wasn't her daddy.

Lucky found himself wishing Sam was sitting there next to him to make him laugh and feel better about this crap hand life had dealt them both. But Sam was gone...for now...he had to believe it wasn't forever.

At this point, he really needed something to hope for...and Sam was it, for him. She was his hope. He tried not to think about what they might mean for him and Liz.

He was committed to his marriage and would never cheat on Liz again. But, even though that was true, he needed Sam, too. He needed his hope.

"Good morning, Mc Call," he said into the phone "I miss you."

XXXXXXXX

**They tied Cooper to a chair** in the warehouse.

Jason walked in to find Milo holding a gun to Cooper's temple.

Milo said, " You have five seconds to tell me the truth...the whole truth about the crew who robbed The Metro Court...and if you choose to keep that mouth of yours silent again," Milo said "I am going to put a bullet in your brain and then you will no longer have to worry about deciding how much you want to tell me."

Cooper didn't say a word.

Jason stepped forward and said, "Stand down. This isn't how we do this."

All Milo could see in his mind was Lulu quaking with fear the night of the hold-up. He hissed at Cooper, "Talk. Five, ..."

Cooper kept his mouth pressed shut and his eyes showed no fear.

(_You ask about my conscience  
and I offer you my soul._

_  
You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man._

_  
Well, I ask if I'll grow old._

_  
You ask me if I've known love  
and what it's like to sing songs in the rain._

_  
Well, I've seen love come  
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain._

_Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory_)

"Milo," Max warned.

Jason took out his gun.

"Four , Three..." Milo went on.

"I said put it down," Jason said to the young guard as he pointed his gun at him.

"Two," Milo said, completely lost inside his mind, only seeing Lulu's scared face, "One..."

"You can kill me," Cooper said "But know that you are also probably killing Sonny's only chance to survive the virus that is in his blood right now."

Milo stumbled backwards a few steps. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"That is what we are going to figure out," Jason said "Holster your weapon."

Milo finally did just that and Cooper started to talk. "I could outlast any form of torture you have in mind for me. I have before in Iraq. And I doubt you are as cruel as they can be over there. But I don't want to keep this secret anymore. I planned to have a meeting with Mr. Corinthos as soon as possible. I stopped by the coffeehouse several times over the last few weeks and was told he was out of town. He had about 12 more days before he feels the affect of the drug Craig slipped him the night he was held hostage."

"So it was all a set-up?" Jason narrowed his eyes."You took over the lobby just so you could have a chance to drug Sonny?"

"I didn't know any of this till afterwards. One other guy in the crew got away and he filled me in. If what he says is true, Alcazar planned to drug Sonny. He bought the drug and antidote from Craig for ten million. He put the antidote in the briefcase at the hotel. Craig decided to double cross him. He had the cash but he wanted more. We went into the hotel for the briefcase and while we were there Craig passed out bottles of water to the hostages. Sonny's was drugged with a slow acting poison that does not take affect for thirty days, then if he doesn't get the antidote in 24 hours after it kicks in, he will die. Craig planned, from what I know, to then go to Sonny and make him pay for the antidote. Another ten million, at least, I'm sure."

"And now the briefcase is destroyed?" Jason asked

Cooper looked away.

Jason used his gun to move Cooper's gaze back to him. "Where is it?"

Cooper gave him a blank look. Max watched them and marveled at how much they looked alike, the light eyes that could go dead in an instant.

"You haven't lied to me yet," Jason said "You start now and it will get ugly."

Cooper said, "Let me go and I will bring it back here."

"Forget that!" Milo cried, raising his gun again. "You are dying here tonight, Three."

(_Shot down (down) in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth _

_  
'Cause I'm going down (down) in a blaze of glory _

_  
Lord, I never drew first but I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son, call me young gun_. ) ( Bon Jovi)

**Coming up: Sexis**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**3 am **_

Jason pushed Milo outside the warehouse, grabbed his gun and said "Go home. You aren't ready for something like this yet. I thought you might be but you can't hold your temper."

"Lulu could have died! That might be okay with you but its not something I will ever overlook or forget. I want that guy in there dead."

Jason stared at him for a long moment, thinking about how emotional they young man could be.

Carly called Milo the sweetest guy in town, and most times he was, till someone he loved was threatened. In this line of work that would happen over and over.

Jason said, "This isn't the job for you."

"What?"

"You're out, as of now. Go home and plan a future with Lulu. Thank God she is alive and see she stays that way and happy from now on. Whatever happens to Three, I will decide. Its not your choice, so let it go."

"He should die. You know that."

Jason just shook his head, in away that said the conversation was over, and stepped back into the warehouse.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Maxie beat on the door of the **Quatermaine mansion. "OPEN THE HELL UP!"

Alice opened it with a cranky expression on her face. "Dillon is asleep. Come back in six hours. And learn some manners before you do."

She went to close the door and Maxie pushed her way inside. "I am not here for him. I want to see Ned. It's a private matter and could mean life or death for his child."

Alice let out a breath and shook her head, in a way that said _I am not even going to ask._

She said, "Take a seat in the living room. I will call down to the gate house."

Maxie couldn't calm down so she paced the room till Ned walked in.

"Alice said this is about Brooklyn. She isn't even in town. How can her life be at risk?"

"Not your precious daughter. Your son. I'm here because at this very minute Jason could be killing Cooper. Don't bother denying he's yours..."

Ned went stark white. " I...I ...wasn't going to...Why would Jason want to hurt him?"

"Don't worry about that! If I could have went to the cops I would have. You have to stop this. You're his dad. Do something for him for once." Maxie rushed toward him "Do something now! He could be de...dead...already..They grabbed him about an hour ago . I saw it myself. They had a gun on him and threw him in a car..Stop this, please...If I could do it alone I would..."

Ned sucked in shaky breath. "Okay...okay..." he hurried to the phone and called Jason. No answer.

He dialed again. "It's me. You have to get a hold of your ex." He listened and then said "Either one! They kidnaped Cooper. No, I don't know why. I didn't even know Cooper

was in town. Just call them. Come home. Hurry...yes, all right...yes, see you then."

He hung up and covered his face with his hands."My son..."

"Who did you call?"

Ned ignored her, because he was lost in his own pain and memories.

Maxie yelled, knocking him out of his trance, "You have to do better than making a phone call! Come with me. We have to find him."

XXXXXXXXXX

**3:30 am **

"You tell me where the briefcase is," Jason told Cooper "and I will retrieve it and check out your story."

Cooper didn't answer, shooting him a cold stare instead.

Jason pulled out a pocket knife. He walked over to Cooper and placed it against one of his fingers. Jason didn't say a word, but is threat was clear.

Cooper didn't speak.

_(Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep._

_  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
but before I'm six foot deep,  
Lord, I got to ask a favor  
and hope you'll understand  
Cause I've lived life to the fullest_

_  
let this boy die like a man._

_  
Staring down a bullet  
Let me make my final stand)_ (Bon Jovi)

Max said "He will do it."

Cooper studied Max, reading him to see if that was true. He said "You'll kill me if I do tell you."

"No, I won't...yet." said Jason. "Where is it?"

Cooper shook his head, no.

Jason drew blood, slicing the skin on Cooper's finger, then stilled before he cut too deep.

(_Lord I never drew firstBut I drew first blood._

_  
And I'm no one's son._

_  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun_)

Cooper didn't answer because of the pain or fear but because he saw there was not much other choice. They would take him apart, one body part at a time, till he talked or he could give in now.

He told them where the brief case was hidden.

XXXXXXX

**4 am**

Sonny's phone rang. He figured it was either Brenda or Jason returning his call, or Marco checking in with a progress report on if he tracked down Mark, but it wasn't any of them.

When he heard her voice, he was filled with a quick rush of warmth that comes when you speak to a family member- for she was his family- followed by a cold shot of fear because she was calling so late.

"I know it's late," Alexis started "too late to be calling you probably...but I tried to stop myself and that didn't work, as you see, since I am speaking to you..."

"Is something wrong with Kristina?" he asked her "Or is Ric there? I told him he better not harass you. Are you sick? Should I come over?"

"You're rambling, Corinthos. That's my job." Alexis said "I called because...is something wrong?"

He relaxed slightly and said, with a smile, "You want to apologize for our fight earlier. I accept."

"I never said that. I don't have anything to apologize for and we didn't really have a fight," She sighed and asked again "What's wrong? I know something is..."

"What makes you think that?"

Alexis admitted,"I can't sleep. When I can't sleep it means you are up to no good."

"No, it means you are fantasizing about me."

"You wish that was true...wait, hang on, I have another call. Who would call so late?"

She clicked over and when she came back said "That was Ned. Where is Cooper Barret?"

"He is a popular guy tonight."

"Next time you see me, give me a dollar. I am your lawyer now. Where is he?"

"I don't know, counselor."

"Sonny, he is important to Ned. That means he is important to me. Don't hurt him."

"You don't even know what he did."

"I don't care!" Alexis cried "Even for me, not everything in life is about crime and punishment. Some things are about love and family."

"Are you telling me you love Ned?"

"Will telling you that get you to not harm Cooper Barret? Just don't kill him, okay? I don't ask you for much..."

"I know you don't. And you know you could always ask me for more...for something not about business or Ric or Ned or Jax..."

She didn't say anything. The phone line was completely silent for a moment.

Finally Sonny said "If I should come across this Cooper Barret guy I won't let any harm come to him. I need to find out exactly who he is though and then decide what needs to be done...you aren't my lawyer, so I guess I won't be sharing with you the details."

"I could be your lawyer again. We work well together."

"You were great at keeping me out of prison but you hated that I kept making you do it. Did you give up your dream about me getting out of this business yet?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I have."

His heart sank, figuring she didn't even have the slightest hope left anymore for them. "Good night, Alexis. Tell Ned his Cooper is safe, as far as I know, for now."

"Sonny..."

"Yes?"

"The boat ride was... nice."

"Yeah, it was."

"You know Kristina would love to visit the island sometime."

"We should take her then."

"Maybe in the Spring."

"If you want," he said softly

Alexis asked, "How is it you _never _know what I want?"

"How is it," he asked "you can _never_ just tell me?"

"Good night, Sonny."

"Night."

**Coming up : Milu scene.**

**Sam searches for her father.**

**Jarly.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to all the reviewers! I think I may be updating this story too fast and other stories of mine too slow but I like working on this particular one.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

_**8 am**_

Lulu stepped outside onto her porch the next morning and found Milo sitting on the swing. She rushed toward him. "What happened? Hey...baby...talk to me."

She cupped his cheeks, seeing how empty his eyes looked. He slowly drug her onto his lap and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Lulu hugged him tight. "What, Milo? What? Don't keep secrets from me..."

"I need to take you to school and pick you up and have you stay at my place for a while...until I know this town is rid of those guys who robbed the hotel..."

"Are they back?" Her eyes filled with dread.

"Three is and Four's probably still around too. Jason said he will deal with it and I shouldn't worry about it. He fired me."

Lulu let a breath escape her lips. "Oh...how do you feel about that?"

"How do you?" he asked

"It will keep you safer...alive...here...mine...I'm thrilled."

"I can go to college again, I guess."

Lulu smiled and kissed him. "I couldn't even sleep...I was worrying about you all night. I thought something horrible was going to happen. You don't know how relived I am that I was wrong."

He studied her, and for the first time was glad he hadn't killed anyone the night before. It would have changed him, and he didn't want to become someone Lulu couldn't love anymore.

He kissed her and then said "The only one I have to protect, from now on, is you. Will you let me?"

"Always."

XXXXXX

_**9 am**_

After interrogating Cooper for hours, Jason finally checked his phone, called Sonny and then Carly, and then listened to Brenda's message.

He expected to hear a bubbly spiel about Robin and Patrick and how Jason should go and talk to her about committing to him ( he kept telling Brenda he absolutely was not going to get involved in match making, but she kept asking) but instead his ex-wife was practically hysterical.

"Jase! Why won't you answer this phone? I have called like two thousand times. I'm about to get on a plane to fly into New York. Don't send a car, there is no time. I'll rent one. Listen...Jason...don't hurt Cooper Barret, whatever you think he did...I will make it right, somehow...don't let him get hurt. He's Julia's son...I'm asking, Jason...I have to ask you to spare him. You know you are my favorite ex-husband...do this for your favorite ex-wife. I'll be there soon!"

He swallowed and realized this whole situation had just turned into a even bigger nightmare.

He wished Craig was still alive, so he could kill him for causing this mess.

XXXXXX

_**10 am**_

Max was guarding Cooper. They were silent for hours and then Max said "Is Barret an alias? Cause I know you are related to Jason."

Cooper's eyes widened in shock. It was the first time he lost his cool all night.

"It's the eyes," Max went on. "What you do with them. You can cold stare someone down in a way only Jason can."

Cooper looked away.

"I could take a sample of your DNA."

Cooper didn't respond.

"Or you could tell me," Max said "Did you choose his ex-wife's last name on purpose? As a clue you hoped Jason would get? Did you come here and target him and Sonny for revenge cause you think you got cut out of the family?"

"No."

"But you are related?"

Cooper stayed silent.

"Fine. DNA it is," Max said "But don't think this will keep you alive. You put a gun to my head. You were part of the crew that tortured my brother, his girlfriend, and Carly...she didn't deserve what you guys did."

"No one deserved it. I never thought it would go that far."

"Life is like that," Max said. He had never thought he would be a killer, a hired gun, a overpaid thug. But he was. "You should have just told Jason you're his blood before you ever took a job with the enemy."

After a long moment, Cooper muttered "I didn't know."

Max wondered if Jason still planned to kill Cooper, and if knowing he was family would change anything.

All Max knew was he still wanted Three dead. His eyes glanced down at his gun. It would be so easy to pull the trigger, and take away one of the people who put Carly at risk that night at The Metro Court.

So easy.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**11 am**_

Sam knocked on the door of the two story home. She couldn't believe it was this simple. Just asking Alexis "_Who is my father? Where can I find him?" _and then she had the answers that filled in so many questions about her life.

A black haired teen age boy answered the door. "What you want?"

"You're...um..." she could barely speak, knowing she was looking in the eye of her little brother. "Is your Dad home?"

"Sure...you can come in, I guess." The kid shuffled inside and Sam followed him.

She smiled as she watched him disappear up the stairs. Her eyes darted to a small end table that had photos and she saw her dad for the first time.

(_If you knew_

_how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone_

_  
And if you knew _

_how I wanted someone to come along_

_  
And change my life the way you've done) _( Bonnie Raitt)

Then he was coming down the stairs, saying "Can I help you?"

She lost her breath. He was over forty but looked so much younger. He sorta seemed like a rebel, just like Alexis described him. They had to be polar opposites back in the day.

"I'm Samantha..."

He stopped a few feet in front of her, offering her a small smile. "Its been forever since a fan knocked on my door. You look too young to have ever listened to my music."

"My mother was a huge fan. Alexis Davis. You remember her?"

"No," Blackie Parrish said

Sam felt disappointment flood her body, her knees became weak. Had her mom been just a fling on the road for him? Alexis said they sent letters back and forth until the day Sam was born, though he had never known she was pregnant. Then Alexis put it all behind her and changed her name...

"Natasha," Sam said quickly "Davidovich."

His whole face changed. "You're her kid?' his voice was filled with awe and shock "How old are you, if I can ask?"

She saw the question on his face and answered, "Yes, I am. I'm yours. I can prove it, if you need me too."

He went and sat on the stairs. "I ...never knew. I came to play at her boarding school. She was amazing...just sixteen but she took my breath away... took my heart...sorry, I haven't thought about this in years...I'm sure you don't want to hear a bunch of old stories."

"I do, actually. I want to know everything about you. I don't mean to freak you out...showing up here like this..."

Blackie asked "What took you so long?"

"I was adopted. I just found out Alexis is my birth mom last year and just found out about you a few days ago. I had to come here...I had to know you...to see if you wanted to know me."

He smiled. "Yeah...I do...I wish I knew about you sooner."

Sam relaxed as her body was flooded with relief.

(_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_)

XXXXXXXX

Jason got the briefcase and took it to Stan to try and open. Then he went to the hospital to see Robin.

He had Epiphany page her. The head nurse acted like she didn't like Jason but her eyes said she understood him more than she let on.

Robin wore a surprised look when she saw Jason. "You visiting me? One for the records books."

They sat down on the nearby waiting room chairs. "Sonny's sick."

"With what? Is he here? Who is his doctor?"

"He doesn't even know yet. It looks like he was poisoned a few weeks ago, during the hostage crisis. I'm going to let him know and send him here. Will you analyze his blood and let us know what can be done for him?"

"You know I will."

"Good. And...you should know Brenda is on her way here...and she wants you to move in with Patrick. There I said it. Tell her that. Call me when you know about the blood work."

Robin couldn't help smiling as she watched him leave. Then she jumped up and hurried to find Patrick. She might need help with Sonny's case, and though it wasn't Patrick's field, he was her man and her biggest support in the world. She just might follow Jason's advice, from Brenda, and move in with him after all.

Xxxxxxxxx

_**12 pm**_

Carly sent the kids to school and then decided to skip work. Jason had called but she wanted to see him in person.

He finally showed up around noon. She smiled as soon as he came in the door. He had survived another crazy night in this awful town. She always thought Jason and her would be happier far from Port Charles but here was everyone they loved, and here they would stay.

Jason said, "Sorry I didn't make it home like I promised."

"Yeah, that's all right. You're home now."

"Come here...please." Jason said, as he took off his coat and tossed it on a chair.

Carly moved quickly into his arms.

(_Well, if you knew_

_how much this moment means to me_

_  
And how long I've waited for your touch_

_  
And if you knew _

_how happy you are making me_

_  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from)_

"Tell me what has you looking so wrecked, Jason."

"It's a mess."

"Business?" she asked

"Family."

She jerked her eyes up to look in his. "Who is it?"

"Brenda's nephew. He's Three."

Carly shrieked, "He robbed my hotel!"

"He wasn't a major player."

Carly moved out of Jason's embrace. "So...what? He gets away with it cause of who is his blood. You never gave AJ such breaks. But your ex Brenda rates better, huh?"

"AJ was after you. This Cooper Barret kid isn't. I'll do what is best for all of us. You know that, right? Don't make this about Brenda. She'll be in town for a while now and I'll have to see her...don't let this mess us up."

"I wouldn't do that."

He nodded, not doubting her in the least."Come on...lets go to bed."

"I woke up a few hours ago."

"I need sleep. Lay with me, okay?"

Carly could see how his body was straining under the weight of his exhaustion. She longed to do what she could to comfort him."Sure, Jase."

Ten minutes later, he was asleep with his arm wrapped around Carly's waist. She refused to worry about Brenda or her wayward nephew. Jason was holding her, and that was perfection in her world, no matter what else was going on.

_  
_(_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_.)

Note- I didn't watch when Blackie Parrish was on but I don't see why- since he had a band in 1983, and Sam was born a little before that- he couldn't have done a gig at Alexis' school.

He was played by John Stamos.

**Coming up next: Sexis , LuSam**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**2 pm**

Sonny was laying in a bed at General Hospital when Alexis walked in.

He asked, "Who told you?"

"I have my sources. But they only go so far. I heard you were being given tests," Alexis said as she moved closer to his bed. "What for?"

In an relaxed tone, he told her "Don't worry about it, counselor."

"Kristina will..."

Sonny flashed his dimples at her and the sentence stopped cold.

He said "You don't have to use our kid as an excuse. And you don't have to worry. I'm getting some blood work done, that's all. Jason seems to think I might have had something slipped to me while I was held hostage at the Metro Court."

"Poisoned? You mean to tell me you were poisoned and you're sitting there all nonchalant like this is just another day at the office. Well, in your business I suppose it is, but still, Sonny..."

"I'm not going to die."

"You can't know that. I'm going to track down Robin..."

Sonny smiled again. "So she was your spy then? Did she call Nikolas and he told you? I didn't know I was such a cause for concern in the Cassadine family. Do you discuss me over dinner out on Spoon Island?"

"Sure, we plot your death every Friday night but we are waiting for Stavros to return, from the dead, to do the deed. So you're safe for now," she rolled her eyes. "Will you be serious for once? Stop smiling at me. No flirting. Is there a protocol for how to treat you if they do find this drug in your system?"

Her voice started to break as she asked, " What are we looking at here?"

He became serious, his voice was low. "I honestly don't know and I don't see the point in you getting upset about it before we have any answers."

"I get to be upset. Don't manage my emotions like you always tried to do to Carly. I'm not like The Blonde Life De..."

"Alexis."

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth, will you?"

She met his eyes, focusing on him and then lost her breath. Once she nodded, Sonny went on "Would you have come here if I wasn't Kristina's father?"

"If you weren't I might still be your lawyer, so I guess I would be by your side in that instance, too."

Sonny had been hoping for a more intimate answer, though he knew it was better not to push her for more. He didn't think he could be the man she needed still, time after time, he longed to be.

He said, "You should go home to our kid. I'll be fine. Don't I survive every time someone tries to take me out? I'm going to live to be 100, be all old and gray and hunched over, and all these punks who tried to kill me will be long buried."

Alexis pulled a chair up to his bed and sat down. "Well, I'll just wait here and see all that for myself, if you don't mind?"

"When have I ever minded having you around?" his tone was filled with teasing and sex.

He saw her eyes widen slightly and then a smile curve onto her lips, but she snapped at him, in an attempt to protect her heart, "I'm not your replacement Barbie...we both know if Carly didn't choose Jason you'd be on that phone begging her to come and _care for you in your time of need_, like only your four time over Mrs. Corinthos can. I'm only here to protect the interests of our daughter. She needs you breathing, so I plan to do whatever it takes to see that keeps happening. It's not personal, just so you know."

"Of course, I know that. You might think I'm dumb..."

"I never said that!"

Sonny went on, "But even I am smart enough to see that you're too good for me. Still...if you want to stay here, for whatever ulterior motives you have, fine. You know me...I would never send family away."

She nodded. "Just so we are clear then..."

Sonny let out a long breath and asked, with a frustrated tone he wished he could control but simply couldn't, "Did you come here to check on me or to tell me you're never going to love me again? Cause if it is the latter...I got it, okay? We're clear."

Her mouth dropped. She slid her eyes away from him. Sonny immediately felt guilty, and worse than that, exposed.

Her hand rose to cover her mouth, and he started to worry she was about to cry, which would really break his heart because she rarely, if ever, did that in front of him.

Sonny hated himself for losing his temper, but it wasn't easy to keep finding out, over and over, that he didn't measure up in her eyes.

(_What did you think_

_I would say at this moment_

_  
when I'm faced with the knowledge  
that you just don't love me?_

_  
Did you think I would curse you?_

_  
Or say things to hurt you?  
Cause you just don't love me no more_.) ( Billy Vera and the beaters)

He started, "Listen, I didn't mean it like it sounded.." but just then the door to the hospital room opened and Noah, Patrick and Robin walked in.

Their faces were ashen, their eyes grave. Alexis reached for Sonny's hand and was holding it as they explained that he would die in twelve days if they could not get access to an antidote.

When they left, Alexis was standing next to Sonny's bed, still holding his hand.

She said, "I don't know what to do to make this better. I didn't think before I came here..I just heard you were sick and then I was in my car and halfway across town before I even knew what I was doing...and since I was halfway here already, I thought I might as well just come and see how you were and maybe try and make this right again...but if I am making you feel worse, I'll just go."

Sonny's eyes darted back and forth over her face, trying to figure out what was making her clutch onto his hand so hard. Pity? Desperation to not lose the father of her child? Friendship? Love?

(_What do you think I would give at this moment?_

_  
If you'd stay, I'd subtract twenty years from my life._

_  
I'd fall down on my knees  
and kiss the ground that you walk on_  
_if I could just hold you again. _

_I'd fall down on my knees  
and kiss the ground that you walk on, baby,   
if I could just hold you  
if I could just hold you _

_  
If I  
If I could just hold,_

_hold you again_. )

He said, "Stay."

Alexis smiled through her unshed tears. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXX

**3pm**

Maxie opened the unlocked door to Cooper's room and led Ned inside. She ranted at him,

"You are completely useless as a father and a man, you know that right? Twelve hours of searching and we are no closer to finding him...we've been all over this town and he is just gone.."

Her words turned into sobs "GONE. And none of this! None of this would have happened at all if you would have just raised your child. But, no, you ran out just like Frisco did. You couldn't be bothered and now Cooper is probably...oh, God..."

Maxie sat down on the bed, her whole body was shaking.

Ned looked around the room, taking in his son's things. He had asked Maxie to bring him here on the off chance their was a clue but the truth was he wanted to see where his child lived, see Cooper's belongings, touch his clothing and hope to feel his presence.

He lifted up a jacket and let his eyes drift close.

"Ned, focus, for God sake's..."

"You should call your father," he said to her. "I know you think you are protecting Cooper from whatever crime you believe he committed but Mac might know the location of properties owned by Sonny and Jason that we don't know about, and time is running out."

"Jason is your cousin! Why can't you get a hold of him? You want to sit here and hug Cooper's coat? That won't keep him alive!"

"I tried calling Jason all night long, and we stopped by his place, the warehouse, and the coffee house." The truth was Ned was in a daze. He couldn't believe his son could be dead. It made his mind shut down. "I guess I could try Greystone...Carly's place..."

"Well, go then. Now."

Maxie watched him leave, looking like a walking ghost, then she laid down on the bed and cried.

After only a minute- which is all the time she felt she could spare- she dialed her phone. She could not call her father, he would most definitely find out Cooper was part of the hotel hostage situation if she did. So Maxie called the last person she wanted to, but the one she knew had just as much at stake as her.

"Logan? I need your help. I"ll meet you at Kelly's in twenty minutes... Well, ditch work...JUST DO IT! Get your ass to Kelly's and bring a gun... Cooper is...Sonny has Cooper."

XXXXXXX

3:30 pm

(_Step out the front door like a ghost  
into the fog where no one notices_

_  
the contrast of white on white._

_  
And in between the moon and you  
the angels get a better view  
of the crumbling difference between wrong and right_) ( Counting Crows)

Brenda stepped out of her cab, in front of Harborview Towers, and took a long look around. She was home.

Her heart was aching, her pulse racing, and yet a eerily calmness descended upon her. She didn't want to have to call Julia and say, "_You're son is dead,_" and that is what made her hurry into the building, but what made her breathing slow down and her body start to relax was the feeling that here- if no where else on earth- here in this town of memories, friends, and enemies, she belonged.

She knew how the game was played here, all the rules, all the consequences, she knew the history of this place like she knew the contours of her own heart. And no matter how long she stayed away, that would never change.

(_Round here we're carving out our names  
Round here we all look the same_

_  
Round here we talk just like lions_

_  
But we sacrifice like lambs  
Round here she's slipping through my hands_)

She knocked on Jason's door, but there was no answer. She took out a key and slid it into the lock. This wasn't the same key she used when she lived here- Jason sent new ones every time he changed locks- then she punched in a code on the alarm.

Taking her phone out she started to dial her ex- husband's cell phone once again. He had left her a message when she was flying over the Atlantic. She got it after she landed. Jason had said _"Hey, it's me. Yeah...I have him. I'll be waiting for you to get here so we can talk. He's fine- for now."_

Brenda only prayed that Jason would be able to be talked into letting Cooper go. The only problem she could see was that the only person any good at talking Jason Morgan into doing things he didn't want to do was Carly, and Brenda would hate having to ask that woman for anything.

_Have faith in Jason_, she told herself, _He's never let you down yet..._

_XXXXXXXXX_

Sam was sitting in her hotel room, with her phone pressed to her ear, listening to messages from home.

Alexis said "Hello Samantha, your sisters and I miss you already. Don't stay away too long, all right? Kristina has a dance recital next month...she'd love if her big sister could make it."

Nikolas said, "Hello, again. Yes, of course, I am going to keep calling you every day with updates on the family business. You might consider it unnecessary but it is my duty to ensure every Cassadine is capable of running the empire should I no longer be able to continue at the helm..." he chuckled "I do hate when I launch into Stefan speak, as Aunt Alexis would call it, but Uncle was right about most things. That is when you know you are getting old, when you start sounding like your father. Anyway, the markets were up today which were fortuitous for our holdings..."

The next message made her smile from ear to ear. Lucky said, "Miss McCall, I miss you. How is the reunion going? Did he love you at first sight? I bet he did. Call me after you get back to your room, no matter how late it is and tell me all about your famous rock star dad. The song I picked to sing you tonight is all about fathers and daughters, about you and Blackie, and even about our little Sofie..."

Sam couldn't help but sniffle at the sweet tone that was in his voice, and his thoughtfulness.

Lucky sang to her "_I know a girl  
she puts the color inside of my world._

_  
She's just like a maze  
where all of the walls continually change_

I've done all I can  
to stand on the steps with my heart in my hands.

_  
Now I'm starting to think  
maybe its got nothing to do with me._

So fathers be good to your daughters,  
daughters will love like you do,  
girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
so mothers be good to your daughters too.

Oh

Oh you see that skin  
it's the same she's been standing in  
since the day she saw you walking away

_now, she's left_

_cleaning up the mess you made._

So fathers be good to your daughters,  
daughters will love like you do, yeah  
girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
so mothers be good to your daughters, too"

Sam listened to Lucky sing the rest of then John Mayer song, then hung up and dialed his phone number.. "Hey..." she said softly

"Hey, you doing okay? What did he say? Are you all right?" Lucky asked

"He...it went great. He...I think he could love me. Just like that, cause I am his kid. Is that crazy?"

"Not in the least."

"Oh, Lucky,..."

"I'm really happy for you."

"I plan to stay here a while and get to know him. And get this? I have a brother! His name is Jeremy and he's fifteen. He's sullen and moody and perfect...He'll grow out of the attitude, don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter. You'll love him either way. Brothers are like that, as I am sure you know. They wear you down and you can't help but give in and go bail them out of every mess, cause they are blood."

"Nikolas keeps calling me . You aren't putting him up to that, are you?" She could hear Lucky smile.

"Would I do that, Sam?"

"Yes, you would...I miss you."

"Yeah, me too. So come home soon, okay?"

"I haven't been gone but a..."

"It doesn't matter how many days it's been. I want you home."

She grinned. "How is Sofie?"

"Beautiful and strong."

"Liz?"

"She's...I don't know. It's hard to talk to her now. It's going to take time to feel connected again, I guess."

"You'll make it work. I believe in you."

"McCall..."

"Yeah, Spencer?"

"Sleep well tonight, okay? And please...stay safe out there."

"I've been on my own most of my life...before Port Charles...I know how to do this..."

Lucky said, "That's just the thing though. You aren't on your own in this world anymore...okay?"

"Yes."

"Good night, Sam."

She wanted to say _I love you_- even though that should seem crazy because she hadn't known him well for very long. But if the words ever did slip out of her mouth, they wouldn't be a lie. She did love him, in a million different ways both tiny and huge and life changing. It was the first time ever that love didn't hurt.

She settled for "Good night. And don't forget to look at our star, Lucky. It's there to tell us that no matter how bad it gets we have each other. I take that serious. Even though, I was the one to leave Jason. No matter what...for life now...I'm not leaving you. Yeah, I am away from home but I'm with you...you are now my best friend...even if I'm not yours..."

"You are...unique to me, Sam. You're different than Emily is to me...I'm not going to leave you either. Spencers don't run. No matter what my Dad's actions might indicate. He always comes back to his heart, my mother. He knows where his home is in this world. And, after all this time, I finally know where mine is too."

She sucked in a shaky breath. "Night," and then quickly hung up. Miles apart, they both sat their smiling in the dark and thinking of each other.

Coming Up: Maxie turns to her last hope for finding Cooper.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Logan rushed up to Maxie as soon as she walked in Kelly's. He grabbed her arm, leaned close, and hissed "What the hell went down? Why would Sonny have Cooper?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

"Where are we going?"

"I think I know someone we can squeeze for info...come on, don't waste time. I'll explain everything on the way."

Logan was loyal to no one or nothing, not even the military when he was in it, except Cooper Barret. For him he would lay down his life, and he would gladly follow the orders of one bossy blond who grabbed his hand and drug him from the diner.

He was bound and determined to get his best friend back-alive.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carly was shocked to see Ned at her door. "What is it? Alan? Edward?"

"Grandfather?" he questioned in a dazed voice. Exhaustion played on his features, and he looked closer to sixty than forty-five. "No, no, I'm here looking for Jason. I don't suppose you know where he is..."

"Sleeping, upstairs. Come on in, Ned." She led him to the couch where he nearly collapsed into the cushions.

"Could you wake Jason up. It's urgent...family business...I know he has no use for the Quatermaine's but..."

"Can you tell me what this is about? Is his father sick again?"

"Nothing like that, at all. I think Jason's business interests might have...affected the life of someone related to me...and him...It's complicated, really. Was Jason home last night? All night?"

"Why?"

"Since he is sleeping now, I take that to be a no. I think...I think...I think..." he was white as sheet, and she started to fear he would pass out right before her eyes.

"Ned, take a breath. Do you need some water?"

She started for the kitchen but stalled when he said "I think Jason killed my child last night, Carly."

Carly spun back around. From the stairs, Jason asked "What would make you say that?"

Ned stood up, on shaky legs, and faced him. "Because I know you kidnaped Cooper Barret. Just tell me...am I too late...is my son dead? Did you kill him? Say something, please!"

"He's alive."

Ned's legs gave out and he sunk down to sit on the couch again. "I know I have no right to try and be in his life now...but he's my kid...what do I have to do to make you let him go? Is this a money thing? You can have whatever you want. The family would give it to you in an instant. Or is it about revenge...if you need to kill someone, Jason, kill me. Kill me instead. Let Carly leave and you can do it right now. I'll pay for his crime."

Carly's hand shot up to cover her mouth.

XXXXXX

Alexis couldn't stop thinking about the fact Sonny believe she could never love him again.

_Again? _She asked herself. She spent every day of her marriage to Ric trying to not love Sonny, and failing, and then waking up to try again the next day.

She always believed Sonny could not love her, not like he did Carly. And to be his default choice wasn't good enough for her.

He insisted on giving her a ride, though she had her own car at the hospital, and she gave in because she was still shaky from learning he was sick. Now sitting next to him in the backseat of his limo, Alexis remembered back to her sister's funeral. Had all those words she yelled at him made him think she would always look down on him, that she had taken her heart back?

He was watching her. She could feel his gaze on her skin, as she looked out the window.

"Pull over, Niko!" she ordered the driver.

He asked "Mr. Corinthos?"

Sonny told him, "She said pull over."

The limo bumped to a stop. Alexis turned to face Sonny. "All right. We don't go any further till we get some things straight..."

Her tone was authoritative, but then she looked in his deep dark eyes and lost her breath. For a long minute, neither of them spoke.

Softly, he asked "What? Just tell me."

xxxxxxxxx

Jason's cell phone rang. "Yeah? Brenda...I'm on my way. Yes, I told you he's fine. We'll talk about it more later...what? Pizza? I don't care. Have it. Yes...I told Robin that...I did too tell her to move in with him. Why would I lie about that?...Yeah, right, he's a doctor. That's great...am I happy? Brenda I really don't care who she dates. Can we talk about this later?" He sighed.

After a moment, Jason went on "Cooper will be fine... Okay, yeah, we will talk when I get there. Good ...Brenda, okay, yes!...Of course, I did...what? It's just a room. Why would I repaint it? Yeah, I missed you too. Happy now? Good bye!"

He smiled at Carly and she rolled her eyes at him in a way that said, _Oh, goody, Brenda is home._

"I got to go out." Jason said to Carly.

"I heard. Why don't you drop Ned off at the mansion on the way? He doesn't look up to driving. How did you get over here anyway, Ned?"

"I don't remember. My car...a cab...I'm not sure.. Jason, are you going to let my son go?"

"Do you know what he did to me?" Jason asked

"No. But whatever it is I will fix it..."

"You can't. He helped to take Carly hostage."

Ned jerked his eyes over to her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He isn't like that. He was a war hero. He never got in trouble in school..."

"This isn't high school now," Jason said. "He'll have to pay for his actions...but not with his life. He was a small player in the whole heist. Cooper let himself be led astray and now it is time for his family to put him back on track."

Ned nodded, relief flooded his features.

Jason went back upstairs to get changed. Ned called a cab.

XXXXXXX

After Ned and Jason left Carly called Max. "Where are you?"

"Working, Mrs. C," his tone was tired, and stiff. Almost angry, but not at her.

Gently she left him know, "I know what you are doing...who you are guarding."

Max didn't say anything for minute. He would never tell her to stay out of the business. "It will be done soon."

She walked into the kitchen and then told him, "You don't have to do this for me. I'm fine. I'm over what happened at the hotel."

"Glad to hear that."

"Max...please. Don't hurt Cooper."

"Why would you say that to me?"

"Jason is going to order Cooper's release. He made up his mind. But I know that you are going to think about disobeying him and there is only one reason you would ever do that...me. Well, I don't want you to. Cooper is..."

Max asked, "Jason's family, isn't he?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The resemblance is there, if you know Jason well enough. But family isn't a good enough reason to let him put a gun to your head."

Carly said, softly, "That was One. Not Cooper. And I don't think Cooper would. I've seen him working as a bartender at Jake's. He's a kid. He's harmless. I'm more dangerous that he is, much more deadly. I'm not trying to make excuses. I am glad Craig is dead, and the other two that died that night, and I want Four caught. That's the guy that beat Sonny and Milo, pushed around Lulu and me. Cooper was in the vault the whole time...I'm asking you to respect my wishes, follow Jason's orders, and when he lets Cooper walk out of there, don't follow him..."

"Carly," he said in a tender tone she had never heard before. "I hate what happened that night. I want to do something to make it right for you."

"Then work at my hotel and keep me safe. Like you promised. That's all you have to do for me, Max. Do I have your word you will follow Jason's orders?"

"You know I can't say no to you so...yeah, you have my word. There isn't much I wouldn't do for you, you know that."

XXXXXXXXX

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Spinelli walked into the door of the Penthouse, and nearly fell backwards in shock. "Oh...um...wow...you are The Beautiful One from the pictures in my bedroom..former Mrs. Stone Cold...the one to who the pink room shrine was created..."

"You must be The Jackal," Brenda said with a smiled. She was munching cold pizza on the couch.

"You know of my legend?"

"Jason doesn't talk much but he does keep me informed in short notes I get about once a month. 'Here is the new key. Sam moved in.' 'Here is the new security code. Sonny is divorced' 'Here is a picture of Micheal and Morgan at the zoo. I live with a college drop out computer hacker who sleeps in your bed now.' That sort of thing."

"Wow...I made his newsletter. I am honored."

POUND. POUND.

Spinelli's eyes got big at the sound of someone beating on the door. He started to shake and had to set his lap top down before he dropped it. Brenda jumped up , grabbed her purse, took out a small gun, and held her finger up to her lips to tell him to stay quiet.

She pointed toward the stairs and Spinelli scurried up a few. Jason had taught her to shoot. She was good at it, and fearless, which he claimed was the trick to getting the jump on someone.

POUND. POUND. "Jackal, open up!" yelled a male voice.

**Coming up: Brazen friendship, Sexis**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Brenda looked out the peep hole and saw a man with a gun and a blond woman.

She pressed her body against the wall, in case he started firing through the door. "Call the cops," she mouthed to Spinelli.

He pulled out his phone. But before he could dial, the door started to open. Spinelli had forget to lock it.

Maxie came in first, and then Logan.

Brenda lifted her gun to the side of Logan's head, then she saw Jason standing behind him, with a gun on him, and Logan's gun in Jason's hand.

"Hey, honey, I'm home." she said to her ex.

"We have company," Jason told her. He looked at her gun. "Nice. Is that the one I bought you?"

"Nope. It wouldn't clear security. I picked this up on the way from the airport. Front Street still has the best deals in town."

Brenda lowered her gun then Maxie, Logan and Spinelli started talking at once.

Logan said "Listen, man ,I got no beef with you. You just tell me where Cooper Barret is and I will be on my way. I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal..."

Spinelli said "Risky One, what in the world are you up to now? You are trying to get yourself killed and give The Jackal a heart attack. I am too young to go out like that..."

Maxie cried, "Don't even think of lying to me, Jason. I know Max and Milo took Cooper. And I can't find any of them anywhere. You better not have hurt him or so help me God...!"

Jason let out a long breath. He said to Brenda "Do you have any aspirins?"

The three twenty somethings started talking all at once again and Jason yelled "Shut the hell up! All of you, out."

Spinelli nearly started crying. "You're kicking me out? She's taking back the pink room? I understand."

"No...I didn't say that," Jason's tone softened "...have the room. Or have my old room. Whatever. I'm staying with Carly now."

"You're back with the Valkyrie? Well this is good news! How did this come about?"

"Not now," Jason said to Spinelli "Maxie...take whoever this guy is...and leave. I will have Cooper call you when he can."

Maxie's face softened. "He's still okay then?" She looked at Brenda. "I know you're his aunt. He needs your help right now...he found out about his dad...and I don't know what Sonny's goons did to him last night...I have to see him, Brenda. Can you talk some sense into Jason, please?"

"He makes up his own mind," Brenda said. "And he gave you your answer already. I can see you care for my nephew but I'm here now. I can and will handle this, understood?"

" Can you call my house if there is anything at all I can do to help. We're in the book and ...Spinelli knows the number...can you promise me you'll keep Cooper safe?"

Brenda nodded. "You should go now."

Logan and Maxie headed for the door. Logan said, "I don't suppose I can get my gun back."

Jason glared at him.

Logan said "I hope this doesn't affect our future business relationship when I work for Sonny."

Jason rolled his eyes and pointed at the door. They left without another word. Spinelli headed upstairs.

Brenda said to Jason. "You look...worn down...since the last time I saw you. Don't let this town steal your pretty boy looks, Morgan."

"It's been a long year."

"I can tell. So... Robin says you're living with Carly now. That must be tiring."

He smiled. "She makes me happy, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, but when did _you_ start admitting it?"

He went over and sat on the couch. He grabbed a piece of cold pizza. "Didn't you come all this way to talk about how Julia's kid went off track?"

"Yeah. But you already told me you are letting him live...thanks for that. How did Cooper get on your bad side anyway?"

"He helped to rob Carly's hotel. You hear about that?"

"From Robin, yeah. She could have died that night. What part did my nephew play?"

"Not a big one," Jason admitted

"I'll take Cooper back to Europe. You won't see him again."

"I think that would be best, for now, at least."

Brenda sat down next to him. "We'll leave in a few days. I have to make the rounds. I can't be in town and not see Edward, Robin, Ned,..."

"Sure. Take your time. I don't think Cooper is a threat. At least, after I have another talk with him, he won't be."

"You know who he is, right?"

"Julia and Ned's son."

"Yes, our family, Jase."

"That can't change what he did..."

"I know that."

He let out a breath and said "If Cooper had done anything to the women there that night or if I thought he ever would be a threat...I would have to take care of him, you understand that, right? But I don't think he's dangerous and he is your family..."

She smiled at him and grabbed the last piece of pizza before he could."I know you're doing this as a favor to me...thanks. I'll owe you one, I guess."

"I'm not keeping score, Bren."

And she knew he never would. Like she knew she'd always help him out however she could. They didn't make sense to the world, but to each other it was perfectly clear and understood. Family didn't have a thing to do with DNA sometimes.

XXXXXXXX

"**Just tell me," Sonny urged **as they sat in the back of his limousine.

Alexis simply stared in Sonny's eyes for a long minute. She didn't want to go here...yet, it was all she wanted.

"What we have," she started "it's complicated...and though I know, I am absolutely sure, you are not dying in 12 days...I would hate to think you might live the rest of your life thinking that I look down on you. I don't, Sonny. I never have. I was really angry at one point about how screwed up it all got...I thought you could have changed it if you wanted to...if not for who you were..." She was referring to him being in love with Carly but he didn't take it that way.

"That's what it comes down to. Who I am. I'm street. I'm Bensonhurst. I'm started out working a hustle on a corner and no thousand dollar suits change the fact that I'm still not much more than that guy...and you wanted better for yourself. There's no shame in that. What was the use of your high class education and your moral convictions and your big, good heart if you went and wasted it on a hood? I should never have taken you to bed and asked you to do that...I don't blame you a bit for running back to your safe life."

"Now you regret sleeping with me?" Her tone was heart broken. "I knew we shouldn't even ever talk about this...if any two people can make a disaster worse, it's you and me, Sonny."

"I'm not saying I regret anything but the fact that...I'm not who you hoped I was."

"You said that the other night! It's not true. How would you know what I hoped for? I don't want to argue the past with you...I just want you to know, to really understand me ..." Alexis sighed "Okay, this is what it comes down to, if you get this you will finally get me...I'm a Cassadine. We...oh.."

She knew once she said this there would be no going back. But she had to say it, and say it now.

Alexis dived in. "Cassadines love one person for life. That's how we work. Helena, for all her insanity, loved only Mikkos. Stefan only Laura...he called her Lasha. He waited his whole life and she never came back to him but he wouldn't call his life wasted...he loved their son...he loved her with all he was...his heart ached for her but he was glad for that ache, it was real. I'm not sure who Sam will love like that...Nikolas loves Emily and whether he wants to or doesn't want to, he always will love her. He knows it. We Cassadines have our faults. We like to control things, we like power, we like to win. But we don't lie to each other or ourselves. That is the Quatermaine clan that cornered the market on that trait..."

Sonny cut her off, "Alexis...don't tell me this conversation is veering toward you saying your heart is Ned's and always was and that is why we didn't work out? That it wasn't about who I am at all. If that is what you want to say...let's just go home, now. I get it."

And that was Alexis chance, her out. She could back out then, let him take her home, and never say another word about it. Sonny would believe Ned was her true love. That would mean she never had to risk Sonny rejecting her in favor of Carly or Brenda or whoever else might bat doe eyes at him. It was a safe option for her and her daughters.

She didn't answer and Sonny took that to mean yes.

"Niko, drive," he said in a clipped tone.

She let out a breath and relaxed against his leather seats, trying once again to just let him go, and failing miserably.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Max got the call **a little while later. Jason said, "Bring him to my place. Uncuffed, unless he gives you a problem. And tell him to call Maxie Jones right away."

"Understood."

Max said to Cooper, "Time to move. Jason has decided to spare your sorry excuse for a life. He wants you brought to his Penthouse. Can I trust you to cooperate or do I need to knock you out and transport you that way?"

Cooper stared him down. Max started to think option two might work best. If Cooper feared he was being moved somewhere to be killed then he would put up the fight of his life.

Max moved toward him. His phone rang again. Jason said "Hold the cell to his ear, before you uncuff him."

Max did that.

Brenda said to Cooper. "It's me...I heard you've gotten into some trouble. I'm with Jason right now. I want you to come here. He isn't holding me against my will. You know I was married to him once. I came here on my own and we've come to an understanding about you. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"See you soon, kid."

"Bye, Aunt Brenda."

Max took the phone back. "We straight now? You gonna play nice?"

"I won't give you any trouble."

"See that you don't."

Max uncuffed him and then handed him the phone. "Call Maxie Jones. I'll give you five minutes. Meet me outside. You try and run, you make me hunt you down and...we are going to go a couple rounds when I catch up to you again. Got me?"

"Yeah."

When Max was gone, Cooper let his head fall down between his knees. He let out some shallow breaths. He really had believed he would be killed at any moment.

Soon he had Maxie on the phone. "Hi."

"Coop! Oh, baby, I was so worried...shut up, Logan...no you can't talk to him. Cooper, are you okay now?"

"They aren't going to kill me but I'm still not sure when they will let me go. I can't talk long. I just want you to know that...you caring about me means a lot to me, Maxie. You never should have done it, though. I shouldn't have let you."

"Please don't do this right now...are you saying good bye? Are you lying to me? Are they going to kill you? Tell me where you are. I'll come and get you out of there."

"You're amazing...I don't know what I did to deserve you. I'll always be so grateful I met you..."

His tone only scared her more and Maxie spit out, " I love you! Okay. I know it's too soon to say that...will you shut up, Logan. Cooper, I do love you. I do. Please let me help you. Where are you?"

"I'm really fine. I'll stop by your house as soon as I can. I...never should have drug you into this but I...I'm glad your in my life. You're irreplaceable to me. No one is a brave as you...you would have made a great solider in my unit."

She chuckled. "I am gonna take that as a _I love you, too_. Please come see me tonight."

"As soon as I can, okay?"

"Yes. I was so worried...oh geez, fine Logan. Here."

Logan said to Cooper. "Talk in code so they don't know what you are telling me. I'll get it. Where are you?"

"They are letting me go. Call off the rescue mission. Just take Maxie home for me, okay?"

"You sure? Are they making you say that?"

"Logan, I swear on my mother's life I am fine, okay?"

"All right, man. Call me when you can. I want to know all the details you've been holding back on me."

"I will," Cooper said. " Bye."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sonny walked Alexis **to her door. She sat down on a bench. He leaned against her deck.

"Are you feeling all right now?" he asked

"You are the one poisoned, not me." Though she looked pale and miserable.

"I'll pull through this. Robin is an amazing doctor. All that med school money was well worth it."

"I'll have Nikolas start looking for specialist oversees in the morning. He has a lot of contracts from the business. Not to mention Helena's myriad of medical projects over the years."

Sonny studied her for a moment. "Come on, counselor, cheer up. You can't tell me that you are really that upset about me being sick. If I did die...wouldn't it solve a lot of your problems?"

She bounded to her feet. "You know what...you're ridiculous. I actually think you mean what you just said. I was going to let this go...cause I think you'd be happier if I did and it'd be easier to see you if I never said this...but you should know. You deserve to carry this like I do!"

Alexis was bursting with fear and anger, and endless pain over this man, but still she didn't say the words that were on the tip of her tongue.

Sonny prodded her, "Well, don't hold back now."

She stiffened her back and narrowed her eyes. "Remember what I was saying in the car about Cassadines loving one person for life?"

"Vividly."

Alexis went on, her words turning into a tortured plea " I can't..." her words turned teary "help the fact that my Cassadine heart is in love with..."

His eyes held hers. She almost thought she saw him start to shake, but she couldn't be sure.

"You, Sonny. It's out of my control. I'm going to spend the rest of my days feeling like I did the second you took me in your arms to dance on the island. That was it for me. I was gone. My heart just decided it was gonna be you for me. And I can't get it to change it's mind. No matter how many times I see you marry her and destroy yourself and your own chances at happiness, no matter how much I tell myself that my girls can't be around your life...that you didn't choose me anyway, so why even bother feeling this way...it's the true Cassadine curse. We go to our graves having loved only one person...no matter if they ever loved us back. So no, I will not be happier if you die. That ends nothing for me. I still will feel just the same about you but then..." She did her best to not break down " you will be gone and Kristina will be without you and I will be here...alone...more than I am even now...so NO it really wouldn't solve any of my problems."

She stormed into the house.

_(Ah, it's a heartache,  
nothing but a heartache._

_  
Love him till your arms break,  
then he lets you down._

Oh, it's a heartache.  
Oh, it's a fool's game.  


_Nothing but a heartache._

_Standing in the cold rain,  
feeling like a clown._

It's a heartache.  
It's a heartache.  
Nothing but a heartache.

_  
Love him till your arms break.  
(Love him till your arms break.)  
Ah, then he lets you down._

_  
Oh, yeah, down.) ( Trick Pony)_

Sonny found Alexis inside, her back was to him. She said "Go away! I hate you."

"I thought you just said you love me." She could hear the lightness of his tone, and the tenderness. Despite herself, she felt comforted by the fact. The tiniest spark of hope ignited inside of her.

But still she gave him the chance to just back away from this, and her, one more time.

"My heart loves you. My brain hates you. Leave."

Sonny walked close behind her. "Look at me, first."

"Leave."

"Alexis..." the word was a soft murmur that sent a shiver through her whole body. She slowly turned around.

**Coming Up: Logan and Georgie (yay!) and Sexis will be in the next chapter. **

**Look for updates to start coming a little quicker, depending on how fast everyone reads it. I don't want to post this story so fast that readers can't keep up but if I don't post more often then we'll still be reading about this hostage crisis come November sweeps when some other tragedy befalls the citizens of Port Chuckles. **

**Thanks for reviewing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five **

_Note- For anyone starting the story here:_

_Five couples ( Sonny and Alexis, Jason and Carly, 3M, LuSam, Milu) find themselves a little over three weeks past the hostage crisis. _

_Max figured out Cooper is Three and kidnaped him, with Milo's help. Maxie witnessed the kidnaping and spent all night trying to find Cooper. _

_Jason decided to spare Cooper's life as a personal favor to Brenda, who is Cooper's aunt._

_Ned is his father. Julia Barret is his mother._

_Sonny's life is in jeopardy because he has been poisoned by Craig. He sent his guard, Marco, out to search for Four, who goes by the alias Mark Hogan._

_Everything else is self explanatory as the story continues..._

**Logan walked Maxie **to her door. He said "Now you, little missy, call me the second Cooper gets here. I will not be left out of anymore of your two plans. I'm his best friend and much more capable of being his right hand man than a dame like you."

"Yeah, well, even a dame like me can kick ass and I don't need help from you to do it." Maxie unlocked her door and stepped inside the darkened house. "Catch you later, Logan, or not. Hopefully not."

From behind her, they both heard Georgie let out a painful whimper. Maxie and Logan's eyes met each other. He reached out to grab her arm but it was too late, Maxie was spinning around and running to find her sister.

Now that Logan had lost his gun to Jason, he didn't know how to protect these Jones sisters from whatever danger they were in. But he couldn't turn and leave them here to face it alone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Alexis slowly turned around **to see Sonny standing behind her in her living room. Everything about his expression was different than she had seen in years. It was as if he was opening up his soul to her now, as if he was no longer hiding all he felt back for her.

_I guess telling him how crazy in love with him I am will do that_ , she thought as she shook her head at her own foolishness.

She had been holding the words in for so long, always wanting him to know and fearing what would happen if he did.

He took a step closer to her. She took a step away.

Alexis said "Stop! Listen, okay, you know about my little predicament but that doesn't mean I expect you to treat me any different. Just know that I'm going to figure out some way to get you an antidote for whatever this drug is that Craig put in your system. If I have to kill to do that...then I will. See, Sonny? You aren't the only dangerous one between us...I've killed to protect the people I love before...I can again. And even if I have to for you...don't think that means you need to feel anything more for me as payback or whatever cause it doesn't..."

"Counselor." Sonny moved toward her until he was only a inch in front of her body. "How long have you had this theory of yours about A Cassadine Heart?"

"It's not a theory. It's a fact. Stefan told me. I doubted it was true at first. I ran out on my wedding to Ned because I didn't love him like that and I thought for sure I never would love anyone the way my brother described but...anyway, I've known forever it was you. Since the island. Does that make you think I'm strange? I haven't been obsessed with you or anything, Sonny, Cassadine heart notwithstanding."

He smiled, flashing dimples at her, as his eyes lit up.

She groaned softly. "God, this is embarrassing. I just told you about it... cause you are such a jerk sometimes. You think I am out to get you when all I am doing is trying to support you and do what is best for me and my kids at the same time. It's not my fault you won't get out of the mob or that you love that Life Destroyer...all I can do is work around all that the best I can. All I want is for you to let me be here for you...at least, until this time of crisis has passed."

"This Cassadine Heart thing...well," Sonny said softly "it's the cutest thing I have ever heard of..."

"Don't make fun of me!"

He laughed.

"Sonny! You' re such an ass sometimes." But she was laughing right along with him.

XXXXXXXXX

_**I never saw her coming**_ That is what Sonny would tell Kristina on her wedding day, twenty some years from now. Alexis was only supposed to be his lawyer, one in a long line. She wasn't supposed to change his life, or who he was at his core, or what he thought about himself.

But she did.

And now that he knew she was planning to love him for every second of her life, whether he ever loved him back, Sonny felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. He might not be good enough for her-in his mind- but her heart was his anyway, and that simple fact amazed him.

"I wish I could say," he told her softly "that my heart works the same..."

"You don't have to."

"Well, we don't have that in my family. In fact, we're quite the opposite. Me, Courtney, Mike- we never stay with one person long...we sabotage ourselves. It's too late for Courtney and I long ago gave up on my father ever changing but...you might not think this is true but I could be faithful...I could be a partner and not somebody who needs taking care of or fixing. That's how it always was between me and Carly ...a co-dependent nightmare and I don't blame you for not wanting that for yourself..."

There was nothing in the world he wanted more at that moment than to kiss her.

Sonny leaned close and whispered "But if your Cassadine Heart is going to love me anyway...well..." right before his lips touched hers, he added "why don't we do this thing, right?"

His kiss to her was filled with a million things he never showed any other woman : his fear, his need, his longing and all the deep seated desires no one was supposed to know he had.

She pulled away in an instant, her eyes wide and searching his.

Sonny gave her an easy smile, full of dimples. "I've been waiting for years to be the man you were hoping I could be...so let me try, counselor. What do you say?"

Alexis sucked in a shaky breath. Sonny moved close to kiss her again. Before he did, he said "Well you think about it and get back to me then."

He kissed her slowly, over and over, treating her mouth like a treasure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Logan found them** all in the kitchen. A man had a gun to the Georgie's head, and his arm wrapped around her stomach so she couldn't get away from him.

Maxie was screaming profanities at him when Logan came into the room. His eyes connected with the dark scared ones of the youngest Jones daughter. He mouthed, though he barely knew her, "You're okay."

Georgie seemed to take in his words, and immediately calm down.

Logan said to the gunmen. "Why don't you put that down? You want cash? I can get you plenty. How much you need, man?"

"Shut the hell up!" Mark yelled at him " I know Cooper turned on me and told Morgan who I am. I was followed all night by one of Corinthos' men. I barely lost that wanna be bad ass. My hours may be numbered but I am sure as shit taking out Barret first...and all the people he loves...that means you, Hayes, and these sluts."

"Don't let him kill me," Georgie cried softly, her eyes locked on Logan. For a second time stopped for both of them.

Logan had always wondered who he would die protecting- his country, his best friend, or a mob boss. But now it became clear. It would be this gorgeous brown haired beauty who was the only truly innocent person in this room.

With his eyes he made a promise to her and , he was sure, she understood every word of it. _I will get you out of this, Georgie. You're not dying here today_.

Coming up: Small Sexis scene, and more Logan, Georgie, Maxie, Cooper, Jason, Brenda, Ned and Julia.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Logan asked the gunman "You do know whose house this is, don't you?"

Mark's eyes were wild with adrenaline and, Logan would bet money, he was on some kind of drug, too. "Don't act like I'm a newbie. I know the Commish works till midnight and he ain't coming home in time to save his girls. Now get down on the ground. I said now! Move!"

Maxie was fuming with rage and showing not a bit of fear. She yelled "Just who the hell do you think you are? Get out of my house. Let go of my sister. You better do it now or else..."

He pointed his gun at her.

Maxie lunged toward him. His gun went off. Logan drug Maxie to the ground, yanking her down and out of the way of the bullet.

"What did you do?" Georgie cried to Mark "Did you shoot her? Did you kill my sister?"

She started to struggle and Mark threw Georgie on the ground.

Maxie opened her mouth, readying to start shrieking her outrage at Mark again.

Logan hissed into Maxie's ear, "Shut up. For Cooper if not for yourself. Not another word."

Logan sat up and told Georgie. "No one's hurt. And no is going to be."

"I wouldn't count on that," Mark said. He pointed his gun at Maxie, aiming for her forehead.

"We can work something out," Logan said to him but Mark was beyond negotiating. He was a career criminal whose time had ran out and he planned to take as many people down with him as possible.

Georgie bounded to her feet and tried to push his arm, hoping his shot would go off course.

As soon as Logan saw what she was doing, he jumped up and managed to get his body between hers and Mark. When Mark swung around to fire at Georgie he hit Logan instead.

Logan fell to the ground with a bullet in his gut. Georgie's arms were around him as she murmured "No, no..."

Mark was about to fire at Logan again when Georgie yelled "Please, don't! Don't!" She did her best to shield his body.

Maxie tackled Mark, using the moves Mac taught her she got his gun away from him and then jumped back on her feet. "Stay down. You get one warning and then..."

Mark stood up and grabbed a knife from the counter behind him. He took one step and Maxie fired and didn't stop till he was laying dead on the ground.

Georgie pressed her hand to Logan's wound. "You were just trying to protect me. I'm so sorry."

"No...big...deal," he choked out, looking up into her eyes and marveling at how beautiful he found them, even now.

"Call for help!" Georgie ordered her sister.

Her body was shaking but her voice was calm when Maxie called 911 for an ambulance and then the station and asked for her father.

Mac answered "Hello, honey."

"Can you come home now, please? I just killed a man in our kitchen."

She dropped the phone and sunk to the ground.

Georgie's hands were covered in blood. She leaned down and cradled Logan closer to her. "Help is on the way. You got to keep fighting...will you do that for me?"

"I'd do ...anything...for you..." he said and then, though the pain, he smiled a little.

Georgie didn't know what to think about that but she took it as a good sign that he was not going to die anytime soon.

She told him. "Good. Then what I want you to do is live. Promise me you'll do that, okay?"

"'kay," he said and then his eyes drifted close.

"LOGAN!" Georgie screamed.

XXXXXXX

**Jason was laying **out the terms of the deal to Cooper about what he had to do in order to survive when the phone in the Penthouse rang.

He answered and heard "This is Marco. Listen, I tried calling Sonny but he isn't answering. I spent all night staking out that thief Marcus and I lost him around dawn."

Jason hadn't heard a word about this guy because Sonny was still angry at him over Carly.

Marco went on, "Well I located his car again a minute ago. It's outside of Mac Scorpio's home. I was gonna wait out here and grab him up when I could but I just heard over my scanner that cop's are on the way here to investigate a shooting, possible homicide. Should I go in there before they show up and see if this guy is the victim or shooter or just get out of here? I am not sure what Mr. Corinthos wants with this guy and just how bad he wants him. I might be able to grab him up still before the cops show up. But I probably only have three minutes to do it..."

"Just take off. Go home and get some rest. I'll handle this from now on." Jason hung up and said to Cooper and Brenda. "There was a shooting at Maxie's house. I don't know who got hurt..."

Before he could say anything else, Cooper was off the couch and out the door.

Brenda said, "I'll go with him. He won't be any more trouble, Jase, believe me."

"I'll come with, just in case you need me."

They expected to find Cooper waiting for the elevator but instead heard his footsteps running down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXX

**Alexis was lost **in a swirl of sensations. Sonny's mouth was on her lips, then her neck, then her jaw, and his hands were pressing her closer and closer, until she almost forgot her own name. He buried his hands in her hair, finally, and took his time to kiss her slowly, until standing became near impossible.

Then Viola walked into the lake house, with Kristina holding her hand. The little girl squealed in happiness at the sight of her parents kissing. She started to ramble about fairytales and magical kingdoms and royalty.

Alexis and Sonny separated and she said "Hi, sweetie. Can you tell mommy who told you those kind of stories?"

She had always been very careful to not let Kristina think a man could be your hero.

"Daddy did."

Alexis scrunched her nose at Sonny. "I see."

He only smiled back at her.

Then Kristina was running over to get a hug from her father.

XXXXXX

**Ned wasn't surprised **when Julia picked up on the first ring. She was a very efficient woman, always had been.

His shocked state had now turned angry. The son he had never been allowed to know could have been killed last night. And they would have never even gotten to know each other.

After a harsh hello, he asked her "Do you even know where our son is living these days? What he does for a living? When is the last time you even spoke to our child?"

"Cooper is my child, Ned. Just mine. He always has been."

"Because that is all you will allow!" Ned forced himself to take a breath. "I didn't call to argue with you."

"What do you want then? If not another rehashing of how awful I have been to you all these years and what a lousy mother I turned out to be."

Ned backed down, slightly. "I never said that. You did what you thought was right. But why can't you admit, that despite your best intentions, it still could have been handled better?"

"Water under the bridge."

"Well the water is rising, Julia. Our kid is here in Port Charles and mixed up with the mob. You better get to this side of the pond and quick. But don't think I am waiting on you to tell Cooper about me...I waited long enough already...way too long. I'm finding him and telling him the whole story as soon as I can."

He could hear her crying out "Don't you dare!" as he slammed down the phone.

XXXXXXXXX

**Mac ran through his back **door right in front of the paramedics. He saw on daughter holding a bleeding man on the floor, and his other kid sitting on the ground looking shell shocked.

Between them was the body of a man, dressed all in black with a scruffy start of a bread, who had several bullet wounds, all straight through his heart.

"You hurt?" he asked both of his girls

"No, not us..." Georgie answered softly

The medics rushed to Logan. Mac scooped up Maxie and carried her outside. He looked her over to make sure she wasn't bleeding. "Hey...sweetie...it's okay...you are safe now...I'm here and it's over."

The hollow look in her eyes scared him to death.

"Maxie...talk to me..."

Sirens and lights swept over the lawn from the police and ambulance vehicles

"Maxie," he tried again. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Cooper," she said under her breath.

"What did you say, sweetie?"

"I want Cooper," she said louder and then she was breaking down into sobs.

**Coming up: Someone is shocked to find out they are getting dumped**.

Sexis will be next seen in Chapter 28.


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty Seven**

**Cooper Barret was hot **wiring a car in the Harborview Towers parking garage when Jason drug him out of it by his shirt collar.

Jason said to Brenda, in sympathy, "You have your work cut out for you with this one."

"Feel like helping?" Brenda asked

"I have kids of my own already. But thanks."

"I heard about Sofie!" Brenda squealed happily "Wow, Jase!"

Cooper jerked free and said "I have to get to Maxie."

"Lets go then," Jason said and led them over to his SUV.

XXXXXXX

**Mac had to stand **up, leaving go of Maxie for a moment, when the stretcher with Logan Hayes on it was wheeled by him.

He told his daughter, "Georgie, slow down, let them do their job."

"I'm going with him!"

"Hold on. Who is he?"

"The man who saved my life, Dad." She didn't say anything else as she climbed onto the ambulance and grabbed Logan's hand once more. As the back door closed, Mac saw her bend down and start to whisper in his ear.

XXXXXXX

**Logan was far **away. This place was blue, pretty, and safe. It wasn't his home as a kid. Because that place was black and cold.

"You're my hero...you're amazing...you're going to be just fine...I don't know what made you do that but I'll never forget it...you're going to be in my life always...I will stand by your side and save you like you saved me...don't think you can leave me before I pay you back. I'm not having that...you're strong and brave and you are going to make it...you have to...you're my hero..." and on and on it went, soft and sweet words that sounded better than any _I love you_ he had ever heard.

This sounded like...something worth living for.

XXXXXXXX

**Since Lucky Spencer **was working midnights he woke up about nine pm at night. He got in at 8:30 in the morning, worked out, then ate, played with his kids till noon, took them both to daycare and then headed home for some rest.

He barely saw Liz and was hoping when his shift changed again he would be able to fix that. He was bound and determined to honor his vows, for the sake of his children, which was all the reason he needed to stay and keep their family whole forever.

He woke up to a silent, empty apartment. There was a note on the kitchen table.

_I'm staying with Grams. We both know this isn't working._

That was all she said. He felt like he was punched in the gut. How could she give up so easily?

He called her immediately.

"Come home."

"There's no use in that, Lucky."

"No use? We're married!"

"I can't keep living with you...seeing the way you look at me...all that beautiful love that was there once is gone. And if we end it now the kids are young enough to forget all this..."

"Forget what? Me? Our family? They are my kids."

"No, they are mine. Sophie has Jason-and hopefully that will work out-but as far as Cameron..."

"Don't say it." This was everything he ever feared. He couldn't lose his son, break his promise to Cameron.

"Listen to me...please..." Liz begged "Try and understand. You can remarry and have your own family. I'll raise mine. The kids will be much less confused that way. And who knows? I could meet someone one day and he could be their father figure in my home..."

"Are you insane?" Lucky asked, as he wondered what happened to the woman he fell in love with at fifteen.

Who had she turned into?

(_I_

_still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time_

_  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fk about you_) ( Maroon 5)

Lucky cried, "Don't you even remember the things we said in that empty church? I remember it all, Liz. I meant those words and I planned to live them till the day I died. Why can't you have a little bit of faith in the fact that things can get better?"

"It's all too hard...this isn't the life either of us thought we'd have back then."

Lucky cried, "You can't just give up. This isn't about you and me. We have children to think of..."

"My children. Not yours!"

"Cameron is mine. Stop saying that. He's my son. I love him. You don't doubt that, do you?"

"I know you love him...this isn't about who you love or who I love. I love _you_, Lucky. But, as a married couple, we just don't work. Too much has happened. I didn't lose my faith, you did and you know it. You don't love me anymore and I won't be your wife just as a way for you to keep Cameron. I know you too well, Lucky Spencer. I know what you are doing and why, even if you don't. I want this over before I end up hating you. I just want my kids and my life. Let me have it."

"You want out so damn bad? Then fine. You're out. We're done, Liz. But, make no mistake about it, Cameron is my son and I will fight for him."

"And you will lose. You never adopted him. Don't put yourself through that, please."

Desperation clawed at his heart. He broke down and begged her, "Think of our kids, Liz. I love Sophie like she is mine. I don't put qualifications on my love for those children. Don't break up their family...put them first...what do you think I have been trying so hard to do since I learned you weren't carrying our baby but instead our little girl belonged to the local hitman? I put aside all my hurt feelings and came back here for our kids. Like any grown up would! You need to do the same. Put Cam before you..."

"I am. This is what is best. A fresh start for me and my kids." Then she hung up on him.

Lucky stood there in shock. Everything he ever had with Liz was done.

(_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore_

_  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try_

_  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true   
Anymore, Anymore_

_  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
So this is goodbye_) 

XXXXXXX

**Lulu was staying **with Milo because he still feared Four or Three could be a danger to her.

She lay with her head resting on his chest, as he slept. Lulu simply stared at him. He was the most remarkable man she knew. He could be downright sweet, and then he could be incredibly brave. He would fight anyone in the world, including Sonny and Jason, just to keep her safe and happy.

All her life she felt like a leftover person. The kid her parents didn't plan. The sibling her brothers got stuck having to nearly raise. The grandchild that needed too much. The step daughter that got in the way. But with Milo, she was none of that. She was his first priority, and he never made her feel otherwise.

So that night, as she often did, she woke him up with sweet kisses and said "I probably should have let you sleep..."

He smiled and rolled her onto her back. "I love when you wake me up."

XXXXXXXXX

**The blue was fading **from Logan's world. The sound of her voice was getting farther and farther away. All he wanted was to get back to her...those brown eyes...he missed them already.

"He's crashing!"

"No! Logan...Logan...you aren't dying over me..." Georgie cried "Don't leave me here alone, feeling guilty over you."

_I always wondered who I would die for_, he thought, _She is so worth it._

Coming up: 3M, LuSam, Jarly.

See Georgie and Logan again in Chapter Twenty Nine.

_Note- For any readers who don't know Julia Barret, my take on her was she was a feminist and a great businesswoman. She was take charge in every way and very independent._


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty Eight**

Cooper found Maxie standing next to a police officer on her lawn. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Cops were everywhere but all he could see was her.

He called out her name. Her eyes jerked up. Then she was flying across the lawn and jumping into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

She whispered in his ear. "Camera phone guy."

He stroked her hair. "Okay...it's okay...I have you now. Did he hurt you somehow?"

"I killed him."

Cooper froze.

"I had to!" Maxie moaned, as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Cooper said "I believe you. You know I'm on your side. I'm sorry I got you in the middle of this. Listen to me." He set her back down on her feet and looked into her eyes "Don't make a statement to any cop but your Dad, okay? And don't try and protect me."

"Of course I will protect you," she promised. Then she noticed his hand was bandaged. "What happened to you? They hurt you!"

Just then Jason and Brenda walked up. Maxie spit at Jason "Leave Cooper alone. I need him more than you need friggin revenge. Get out of here, now!"

Jason calmly asked Cooper, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just let me stay here and take care of her," Cooper said.

Jason nodded and turned to Brenda. "I'll take you by the mansion before I head home. I have been putting off seeing my father since he got out of the hospital but I think it's about time."

Brenda nodded. Then told her nephew. "I can stay if you need me.."

"I'll call you."

"I'm getting a suite at The Port Charles Inn. Come there when you can. We have a lot to talk about still. Don't make me send someone to find you, young man."

"I got it."

Jason and Brenda headed for his SUV.

Cooper pulled Maxie into another hug. "Oh, my tough girl, I should have been here for you today."

She started to cry and then said, into his shirt, "I thought Jason was going to kill you...I thought I was going to die...I thought we were over."

He titled her head up. "I never want us to be over."

"Me either."

(_I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you_

_  
Words _

_can't say what a love can do_

_  
I'll be there for you_) ( Bon Jovi) 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sonny and Alexis **were on the couch together. The kids were asleep.

She asked him, "How are you feeling? Are you sure the doctors should have let you go home? Come here and let me feel your head."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, no. "I won't feel the effects of the drugs for almost two weeks still."

"More like a week and a half."

He studied her for a moment, then said "I know you are scared, Alexis."

"You call it scared... I call it terrified out of my mind. Same difference, I suppose. But there is really no time to give into that. Tomorrow I am calling in every favor I can and you need to do the same. We need a doctor or a scientists or a good thief to get us an antidote."

"Jason has this briefcase, the same one that was in the vault at the hotel, and inside it is supposed to be an antidote. The only problem is that no one can get inside without a code that only Lorenzo- who is still playing at having brain damage- knows."

Alexis said, with fire in her eyes, "Well, unless he wants to go the same way as his brother, he will give up that code."

(_And, baby, you know my hands are dirty  
but I wanted to be your valentine._

_  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby.  
When you get drink, I'll be the wine._

I'll be there for you.  
These five words I swear to you.  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you.

_  
I'll be there for you._) 

Sonny smiled. "Let me handle it. I thought you were the law abiding one, among us."

"Not when someone threatens my family."

He took her hand. She titled her head and gave him a long look.

Sonny said "We always did make a great team."

"I thought so. That's why you have to stick around and not break up this thing we have going...I may not be your Blonde Life Destroyer but I'm worth living for...and I need you to do that for me." Softly she ordered, "Don't leave me, Sonny."

He kissed her and then said "I'm not going anywhere."

XXXXXXXXX

**Before he headed into work **that night, Lucky called Sam.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked, her tone was light and happy at the sound of his voice.

"Not...so good."

"Talk to me...please. I'm here for you."

"Liz walked and took the kids. She said Cameron isn't really mine and I can't be his father anymore. She's took my son from me."

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"I'm going to fight for him."

Sam's voice filled with tenderness and understanding when she said "Of course you are. He's your son. We won't let her do this. I'm heading home tonight."

"No. I don't want you giving up your new life there," he said " just to come here and try to fix my life."

Sam argued, "Screw my new life. You're my life. I'm coming home so we can fix our life together. I can't be happy here with you miserable there. I want to come home but...if you don't want me to I won't. If it will just make everything harder on you then I will stay away..."

"I want you here."

"Then I'm on my way. We'll do this together. Liz won't know what hit her after I get through with her silly ass. I've destroyed better people than her and I wasn't even twenty-one then. She does not know who she is messing with! I will be damned if I let her break your heart this way just cause it suits her mood."

"I really wanted my marriage to last. I swore I wouldn't let my kids down...ever...like my dad did Lulu."

Lucky could still remember clearly the heartbreak that was in his little sister's eyes when Luke didn't show up time after time. He could only imagine what Cam might think. He would believe his father never loved him at all.

(_And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down_

_  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_)

Sam said, " Cameron _will_ have you in his life. He needs you and you need him. I swear to you, Lucky, you are not losing your son. I will wreck everyone and everything in that God awful town before I let that happen."

After a long moment he said, "I guess it pays off to have a best friend who is a bad ass."

She laughed. "I'm getting the next flight out. Will you pick me up at the airport?"

"I have to work tonight but call my cell and I'll be there. Cruz will cover for me."

"I'll see you soon. Don't worry about this custody battle. You're going to win visitation rights, whatever we have to do to make that happen. Liz let you love Cam and let him love you. Its too late to take that back."

"Thank you for being on my side without a moment's hesitation."

"Always and forever, Lucky. Count on that."

(_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you_

_  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you_)

XXXXXXXXX

**Jason sat in the den **of the Quatermaine mansion, in the dark. He sat in his grandfather's favorite chair. Brenda was in the living room with Monica, Edward, Ned, Dillon, and Tracy. Alan was upstairs because he was still recovering slowly from his heart surgery.

Jason wanted to go up there and see him but he hadn't found the nerve yet. He called Carly.

"Jase," she said smiling.

He felt a thousand times stronger just hearing her voice. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Not yet. Why? Want to say good night?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but..."

"Nothing is too much to ask. What do you need?" Carly asked

"Can you come over to the Quatermaine's? I'm here with Brenda and..."

"Say no more. I'm on my way. Do you want me to bring the kids or not?"

"Do you think they can handle it? These people...I can't even handle these people."

"We'll all be fine. Your family don't scare me. They get out of line and I will pull a Carly Babes so fast their heads will spin."

He laughed. A moment later he softly added, "Emily keeps saying Alan is asking for me...I should have brought Sofie here by now."

"I can call Liz and pick up the baby, if you want."

"No, I better save that for another day. This is...enough for now...maybe too much...it's just when I thought he would die..."

"I know, Jase, I know...the same thing happened with John but he did die... he died saving me and I never even told him I loved him. No matter what... our parents are who they are and we love them. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Carly."

(_I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can doI'll be there for you_) ( Bon Jovi)

**Coming Up: LuSam, short Sexis scene, Jarly**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

They were sitting on the couch together when Alexis grabbed Sonny's cell phone and started searching his contacts.

"Uh, counselor, I think you may be violating my civil rights," he joked with her.

"Deal with it."

"Are you erasing all the numbers of other women because you know you really don't have to do that..."

Alexis raised an eyebrow at him. "God, you think a lot of yourself, Corinthos."

"So do you," he said each word slowly, filling his tone with desire.

"How many of these numbers are women you had a previous relationships with? I thought you were hooked on that Life Destroyer? You know what? Forget I asked, I do not want to know...I am actually looking for Stan Johnson's number...here it is."

She dialed the phone and when he answered said "Hello, this is Alexis Davis...Sonny and I would like for you to do something for us, yet you need to understand that you never did this for us. Is that clear? Good...alright, go into the PCPD's records and change the results for..."

Sonny sat there watching her and marveled that she would break the law in a second to save his life.

She met his eyes and he saw how focused she was, her whole body was in working mode and when Alexis Davis got like that the world better watch out.

He wasn't worried he would die in less that two weeks, because Sonny knew with Alexis by his side they could fight the devil and win without breaking a sweat.

She passed him the phone. "Your employee wants you to confirm what I just ordered him to do. For some reason," she smiled "he doesn't trust the D.A."

She shrugged in a way that joked _What's wrong with that guy?_

Sonny chuckled and took the phone from her.

XXXXXX

**Monica led Jason, Carly and the boys upstairs**. She had already told Alan they were coming.

When they stepped inside the room, his face immediately lit up. It was as if thirty years was taken off Alan's face and he looked young and carefree for a flash of time.

(_Let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder._

_Don't you know?  
The hardest part is over._

_  
Let it in,  
let your clarity define you._

_In the end  
we will only just remember how it feels _) ( Rob Thomas) 

Carly was holding Jason's hand as they walked closer to the bed. The boys said hello to him and Micheal asked how he was feeling now.

"Much better," Alan said "So much better now that you are all here."

Jason couldn't say he believed this was the right thing or the wrong. He didn't know. But it was making his father happy, that he could tell, and maybe for now that was enough.

He opened his wallet and handed Alan a picture of Sofie.

"Well, she's just perfect, isn't she?" Alan asked

"We think so," Carly said "She's our girl...all of ours."

He blinked back tears and agreed. "That she is."

(_Our lives are made in_

_these small hours._

_  
These little wonders.  
These twists & turns of fate.)_

Jason reached for Carly's hand, sliding his into hers effortlessly, as his eyes stayed on his father. It had taken years to get back here but everything was finally sliding into place- everything he thought he could never have...and for once he believed it could last. Carly smiled at him. It was all the proof he needed...this would all work out. 

_(Time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours,_

_still remain. _)

XXXXXXX

**Bobbie found Georgie**, covered in blood, pacing the waiting room. She said "Come with me," and led her to a bathroom. She held Georgie's hands behind the water until they were clean again.

"I'll get you some scrubs to wear."

"Aunt Bobbie..." her voice was dazed and teary.

"Yes?"

"He can't die."

Bobbie nodded. "Mac called and told me what happened."

"He can't die...he can't."

Bobbie hugged her. To her Georgie and Maxie were nearly as close as daughters, she would always look out for them- to honor Felicia, Tony and Barbara Jean, to keep her family that was still here safe.

The teenager tried not to cry but hot, huge tears slid over her cheeks anyway.

"He's fighting to stay here," Bobbie told her. "You need to believe that."

(_And I don't mind  
if it's me you need to turn to._

_  
We'll get by.  
It's the heart that really matters in the end.)  
_

Bobbie said to her niece, "We are going to have to pray extra hard this time and have some faith. Can you do that with me?"

Georgie said, "Logan didn't even know me very well but he tried to save my life. I can do whatever I have to for him .I'd be in there breathing life into him right now if they would let me."

_Keep breathing_, Georgie silently told him, _Breathe!_

XXXXXXX

**The doctors were shocking** Logan again. They pressed the paddles to his chest- once, twice, three times.

This was the second time he went into cardiac arrest tonight. He had a bullet in his stomach and if he could be stabilized he was looking at hours of surgery.

A light surrounded him and he felt at peace for the first time ever. But he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be with Georgie.

Suddenly the white light was gone but in his mind he heard the voice of an angel on earth say

_I will stand by your side and save you like you saved me...Don't leave me here alone..._

Robin cried out "He's back. Let's get him prepped for the OR."

XXXXX

**Maxie was taken to the hospital **to be treated for shock. She begged Mac to do that because Cooper was desperate to get to Logan and, at the same time, not to leave Maxie.

Ned heard about the shooting on the news and headed for the hospital. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cooper and Maxie sitting in a cubicle that had the curtain pulled open.

Maxie spotted him and then whispered something to Cooper. He looked over and there eyes connected.

Ned watched Maxie squeeze his hand and kiss his cheek and then Cooper was walking toward him.

"I'm..." Ned started shakily.

"I know who you are," Cooper said, with more than a hint of anger.

Time slowed as the men regarded each other with searching eyes.

(_Our lives are made  
in these small hours,  
these little wonders,   
these twists & turns of fate._

_  
Time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain_ )

Ned said, "There's so much I need to tell you but I didn't come here tonight for that. I just wanted to check on you and your girlfriend. She was extremely worried about you last night and I am sure you must be feeling the same about her now."

Cooper nodded.

"Can I do anything for you?" Ned asked

Cooper stared at him, showing no emotion. "Give me the phone number for my sister."

"Brooklyn?"

"Do I have another sister?"

"No."

"She's what? Eighteen? Nineteen? I think I should meet her before anymore time passes. She could need me. You can't say she doesn't. You can't know that...you can't know what not being in the life of person that you were meant to know does to them...you can't but I do."

"Son, I want to make you understand..."

"I don't give a damn what you want!" Cooper took a step back, let out a breath and said "I can get the number on my own...a friend of mine can do it for me...he cares about what I need...about what it means to be without my family...unlike you."

Ned's heart twisted in anguish. "That's not true. I do care."

"Please, don't. I have real family here tonight that needs me. My...best friend...the closest thing I will ever have to a brother...is getting a bullet pulled out of his gut right now...so all I can think about is him and that woman sitting over there and her sister. All of us are going to be praying non stop that he survives. You want to do something for me. Do that. Pray."

Cooper walked away without another word.

(_All of my regret  
will wash away somehow,_

_  
but I can not forget  
the way I feel right now_.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Georgie started to make phone calls**. She desperately wanted to be doing something helpful.

"The Jackal at your service."

"Hello?"

"Jackal speaking."

"Hello? Is this Damian Spinelli?"

"There is no other Jackal...unless you are a bill collector and then...I never heard of the guy."

"I'm not sure I have the right number. I am looking for Damian."

"Who is this, if I may be so bold as to inquire?"

Georgie sighed and gripped the pay phone tighter. She literally felt like she might pass out. "I know Cooper Barret ...I'm at General Hospital..."

"Did something happen to Buddy of Mine?"

"Cooper? No. But he could use a friend. Logan was shot tonight and Maxie...my sister shot someone and...she said Cooper needs you because she will soon have to go to the station and answer questions and I have to find the phone number for Logan's parents..."

"I can help you with that. Leave it in the capable hands of The Jackal."

Georgie asked, "What, if you don't mind me asking, is _The Jackal_? An alter ego of some kind? I really don't have the energy to play games tonight."

"Of course not. My humblest of apologies. I will secure the information about Logan's family and be down to the hospital as soon as I can."

"Well...all right...thank you then."

"You are the most welcome, sister of The Risky One."

XXXXXXXXX

**Lucky spotted Sam **as she made her way through the tiny Port Charles airport. Ten feet away from him she dropped her bags and ran into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"I'm glad you're home," he told her.

"I missed you so much," Sam whispered.

"It hasn't been long."

"It felt like forever,"she said.

He set her down, but lifted her chin to look at him.

Lucky couldn't believe how happy she looked and he knew it was all because she was there with him. Had he ever seen a woman that radiant before? She was glowing.

He said, "Have you thought about where you will stay now?"

"I could call Alexis, I guess, or go back to Kelly's." Her eyes stayed locked on his.

"I had another idea. Nikolas is getting rooms ready for both me and you. I want out of my apartment...way too many memories there now...and soon I want to buy a house anyway- to give Cam a backyard. But for now I thought we could stay with my brother...he happens to be family for both of us and at the worst of times, like this, you really need all of that around that you can get."

"Are you sure you want me there?"

Lucky said, "I'm positive. I need you with me. You..."

"What?" she asked softly

"Make me stronger, Sam. Ever since that day when we both learned Jason was Sofia's father, you've been the one who has held me together. I might have lost my mind if not for you telling me it would all work out...that you had faith in me."

"I'll always have faith in you, Lucky. And I would follow you into the gates of hell...because I wouldn't let you go in there alone. If you have a fight on your hands, then we have a fight on our hands. If you want me on creepy Spoon Island with you then I am there."

He smiled. "The creepiness wears off after a while."

Lucky picked up her luggage and they headed for the car. "Sam...thanks...this means a lot to me."

"No thanks needed. I...care about you. So if you need me here then I need to be here. You would do the same for me cause that is how it works, right?"

"When it comes to me and you," Lucky agreed "that is how it will always work."

(_In these small hours,  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate,  
these twists & turns of fate._

_  
Time falls away but these small hours  
these small hours, still remain,   
still remain._

_  
These little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate._

_  
Time falls away  
but these small hours  
these little wonders still remains_) ( Rob Thomas)

**Coming Up Georgie and Logan, Sason**

**Sexis are together again in Chapter Thirty Three.**

**Milu in Chapter Thirty Two.**

**Thanks to everyone who has left reviews for this story.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A Time of Crisis**

_Note- In this story, Alexis is now cancer free and is the district attorney. She got her job by in the two week interval discussed in Chapter Nine. Ric never gained custody of Molly._

_(Because if he does that in any story I am writing, he will certainly end up killed in a brutal and painful fashion not long afterwards). _

_It is now nearly three weeks past the hostage crisis..._

**Chapter Thirty**

**Jason and Carly **stood outside in the rose garden at the Qautermaine mansion.His arms were around her waist. She leaned her back against him.

The boys were inside having cookies and milk with the family. Jason had asked Brenda to come and get him if the Quatermaine's got rowdy in any way. He needed some air and some time to get his thoughts together after seeing his father.

"It went well, Jase," Carly reassured him. "You made him happy."

That used to not matter to Jason, not in the least. To be anywhere near this house was suffocating back then. But, without him having to tell her, Carly new how different he was from that man who woke up after his coma. She had seen him grow up; he held her hand as she did the same. Even a decade ago she knew she'd never get bored by him, never outgrow her need for him, never find anything better than being held by this man..

She spun around in his arms, raising her hand to place it on his jaw. A slow smiled curved her lips and her eyes filled with love.

Carly said, "We were standing right here when you told me it was over and I told you it would never be over for us. That it couldn't end. Guess what? I was right. So it took a little time for you to believe me...and none of my plans really panned out...and I married two other men in the meantime...but, we got here...you love me again."

He bent down and kissed her. She could feel all his worries, pain, and guilt over his relationship with Alan melting away as he pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. She thanked God she still had the ability to make him forget everything but her, to heal him with her devotion, to use her heart to save him from himself like he saved her countless times.

Jason pulled away a moment later. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Softly he confessed, "It wasn't that I ever didn't love you...I loved you too much to know...how to be with you. How to risk all I needed to get by."

Tears came to her eyes. "So what changed?"

"I watched One put a gun to your head and I thought it was over...for you. I could go my whole life and never get what I wanted but...all I could think was that I would have let you down. Let you die thinking I didn't love you...that I loved other women more because I gave them what I held back from you. But none of them were ever my best friend..." he smiled "None of them were you, Carly. They couldn't know me like you do. Then Sofie was born and I started to think about giving her the best life I could...what that meant...who I wanted to do that with...it all came back to you. Thanks for putting up with me...for waiting...for everything."

"Everything," she said softly. "That fits perfectly, Jase. Everything. That's what we are to each other."

She hugged him as tightly as she could as he whispered into her ear, "I love you."

_(These little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate._

_  
Time falls away  
but these small hours  
these little wonders still remains_) ( Rob Thomas)

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**The last thing Cruz did **on his overnight shift was head over to Lorenzo Alcazar's house with an arrest warrant.

"What are the charges?" Skye asked

"Murder in the first degree, ma'am."

Lorenzo asked, "And just who I am supposed to have killed? Because I can't remember anything after my recent surgery..."

"Sure you can't," said Cruz. "Put your hands behind your back."

"If this is about Sonny," started Skye

"It's not," Cruz said to her.

Then to Lorenzo he added, "Should have wiped the gun down. Rooky mistake. Your prints were found on the gun that killed Alejandro Ruiz, the latest soldier in that family to meet an untimely end in our fair city. You would think they would stop coming here, considering, but none of the men in your business ever were that smart to begin with or they wouldn't be in your line of work, now would they?"

Cruz slapped the cuffs on him and led him out to the squad.

"This is a set-up!" cried Lorenzo. "The whole Port Charles city police department is corrupt!"

"Tell it to your congressman," Cruz told him.

XXXXXXXX

**An hour later, **Mac called Alexis and told her about the arrest.

She said "I'm going to ask that he be held without bail as he is clearly a flight risk."

"I completely agree. I can't believe he got so sloppy."

"Had to happen at some point," she said "I'll be down to the station soon. Bye, Mac."

Alexis hung up and smiled. If Lorenzo truly held the answer to how to open the briefcase then there was no way in hell she was letting him flee town or, more likely, take another bullet from some enemy before he told her what she wanted to know. He could sit in jail as her personal guest until they either got the briefcase open on their own or she decided the best way to torture the information out of him.

She was thinking truth serum and a very long whip would be a good start.

XXXXXXXX

**Georgie spent the night **in the waiting room with Cooper and Spinelli.

She listened to the hacker ramble on and type at his keyboard for hours on end. Bobbie kept bringing coffee in for them. She even tried to get Georgie to call Felicia but the young woman had long ago given up on thinking her mom would come home, no matter what the crisis was.

Georgie would just have to take care of everyone the best she could, on her own, like usual.

Logan came out of surgery and was moved to the recovery room in the middle of the night. At dawn, Georgie could wait no longer. She went and found a surgical mask, slipped on Robin's spare white coat from her locker, washed her hands throughly, and went into the room where Logan was. She didn't stop to wonder how she could break so many rules, all she knew was she had to see him.

She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "You came back...I knew you would...you're really quite amazing... though you pass yourself off as not giving a damn about anything or anyone I know that is not true. I'm onto you, Logan Hayes...you are a hero in disguise...you get better real soon because I owe you like a lifetime worth of everything...you just made yourself a new friend, whether you know it or not...I'm glad you came back...I really am..."

XXXXXXXX

**Wherever Logan was**, in that unconscious place, he heard Georgie's words and fought a little harder to wake up. He wanted to open his eyes and be looking at her, he wanted to know she was really there, and that she meant every word. It was the whole reason he was alive, now.

He had given up heaven for a chance to be on earth with one brown eyed girl. Logan thought it was a pretty good trade.

XXXXXX

**Maxie spent the night **at the station. After she finished making a statement, Mac had her talk with a therapist that worked for the force. Then he called Felicia and made Maxie speak to her.

Maxie started the phone call stoic but soon broke down into sobs, as she relayed to her mom the events of the night before. She finally yelled "If you care about any of this then just come home! If not, stop pretending you do."

She slammed down the phone.

XXXXXXXX

**Julia walked into the waiting **room at General Hospital and immediately spotted her son.

"Cooper Harlon Barret, how could you stay out of touch with me for so long? I haven't seen or heard from you since you came home from Iraq. Do you know the things I was imagining could have happened to you?"

"I told you before I enlisted if you don't feel the need to tell me the truth about who my father is than, mother, we have nothing more to talk about."

"Oh yes we do. Especially now that you are in this town, we do. Can we go somewhere and speak alone?"

"No."He stood up. "I have a friend to check on, if you will excuse me."

Never before had he been so rude to her, and it left the blonde forty five year old standing there in her business suit with her mouth hanging open, shocked that her son would defy her wishes.

XXXXXXXXX

**Jason stopped by the coffeehouse**, nodded at Marco, and went straight into the office. Sonny sat behind his desk.

"How did the tests go?"

Sonny replied, "Robin confirmed the poison is in my system. 11 days and counting for me at this point. Stan says he might be able to figure out that code by using some kind of device he hooks to the briefcase. If not, I suppose I will just have to beat it out of Lorenzo...if Alexis doesn't get to him first."

Jason raised an eyebrow. The Cassadines were always the one unstable part of any equation. It was impossible to know just how far one of them might go. "Did you tell her about all this?"

"She found out on her own and showed up at the hospital. Alexis was...really scared for me...more than I thought she would be..."

Jason sat down.

Sonny went on, "I have to get an antidote. I can't be leaving my kids behind when they are so young and I can't have Alexis sitting by my hospital bed watching me die. I won't do that to her but if it comes to that point...she won't leave my side either. So we have to get this figured out and the sooner the better."

Jason nodded. "I came here to also talk to you about Three and Four, from the robbery. Max figured out that the bartender at Jake's is Three and he has confessed that Mark Hogan was Four."

"I figured that guy was probably involved. That is why I had Marco following him."

"You saw the news, right? Mark was killed last night by Maxie Jones. That leaves Three...I've made a deal with him."

"For the code to the briefcase?"

"No, he doesn't have that. His name is Cooper Barret and, before you ask, yeah he is related to Brenda..." Jason went on to explain the whole situation and soon the business partners were getting back on track with their friendship. This was no time to go to war against each other, no matter how Sonny felt about Jason and Carly still loving each other.

This was the time to come together and get through another crisis as a family.

XXXXX

**Out on Spoon Island **there was another family of sorts plotting a way to make things right in their world.

Nikolas had called a meeting. Everyone who was related to Lucky or cared about him was expected to be there. Nikolas didn't leave any room for arguments when he made the phone calls the night before, right after Liz called Emily and told her that Lucky would soon be served with divorce papers that asked for him to have no parental rights for Cameron.

Alfred served coffee, tea and sweets.

Nikolas said "I_ could_ tell all of you that this is a hard choice for me. Because I do love Elizabeth dearly as a friend. Be that as it may, it isn't all that complicated for me and it shouldn't be for you, either. We would all like to think that we won't take sides in a custody battle but, in the end, it will come down to that for each of us. I will do all I can to convince Elizabeth to drop her claim for full custody but, barring that, I ask that each of you pledge your support to Lucky and promise to testify for him. We can't allow him to lose his son. All he is asking for is visitation, and I find that to be a more than fair thing to expect."

Lucky stood up. He looked over the people in the room- Lesley, Bobbie, Luke, Tracy, Dillon, Lulu, Cruz, Alexis, Emily, Lucas, Carly and Sam.

Lucky said " I didn't know my brother would be asking you all here today. It is nice of him to be so concerned but I really don't want to put any of you in a bad spot.."

"Save it," Carly said "You can not afford to be all nice and humble when it comes to fighting for your kid. I will gladly take on Lizzie Webber for you. I have been waiting for the chance for years."

"And what will Jason say about that?" Bobbie asked

"He'll understand. She almost stole away his chance to know Sofie and don't think he has forgotten or forgave her over it. And even if he does, I never will. She has her nerve, I'll tell you that."

Lesley said "I always thought Liz was a lovely girl. I can't understand this change in her behavior."

"I like her myself," Luke said "but either she is on our side or against us. I don't want to be in the middle of anyone's domestic dispute but my loyalty lays with my kid. She made him Cameron's father and all he wants to do is stay that. Who I am to say if that is best? Liz made that call a long time ago...now she is gonna have to live with it."

"My thoughts exactly," Sam said. "No one is trying to steal her child. All Lucky wants is to share custody of his own son. She can't use biology only when it suits her."

Alexis said, "So we are agreed then? I can count on all of you to be witnesses on Lucky's side when we go into family court?"

Every person agreed.

XXXXXXXX

**Somewhere across town**, Liz was rocking Sofie in her arms, as Cameron played nearby. She was already planning what her life would be like once she was divorced.

_Maybe I can go and live with Steven in New York City. Jason could drive in when he wants to see his daughter._

Liz was ready to leave Lucky and Port Charles behind in her dust, but it wouldn't be as easy as she hoped.

**Coming up: LuSam**, Georgie and Logan, 3M, Ned and Julia

Note- I am attempting to walk a very fine line with Elizabeth and not make her lose her morals or mind. If you think back to how she acted when she was pregnant with Cameron, but preferred to try and make Ric the child's father in order to create a better more stable life for her child, that is how I am trying to write her mind set now. She wants a uncomplicated life for her kids. Not two different fathers for them, which she considers, as far as this story goes, as a recipe for instability. She wants to build a new world for herself and Lucky doesn't factor into that, since she thinks he let her down by falling out of love with her. Anyway, over all there will be very little Liz in this story- she will be mentioned more than seen.


	31. Chapter 31

**A Time of Crisis**

**Thanks for reviewing. This is still the story I love writing the most out of all the ones I am working on. **

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Brenda called Cooper over to The Port Charles Inn **and had a long talk with him. She had always been his favorite relative and the one on his side, no matter what. She gave Ned frequent updates on his son, but kept that a secret from her sister and her nephew.

She convinced Cooper to sit down and talk to both his parents. He, at least, needed to hear their side of the story, Brenda told him.

Julia and Ned arrived at the hotel room within minutes of each other. She was stiff, her posture angry that she had been put in this position. He was desperate to make Cooper understand the choices they made in the past.

Cooper sat in a chair and they stood in front of him.

"Your mother," Ned started.

Julia interrupted, "Of course, right away you try and blame me. I tied your hands, right?"

"Didn't you?"

"And for what reason, Ned? Tell him that!"

Ned sighed and turned to Cooper again. "For the first eight years of your life no one knew for certain who your father was. Your mom truly believed my cousin A.J. was and because of that she kept you in Europe. A.J. was a good man, in his own way. I could tell you so many stories about him as a kid...but he changed when he got older. He was disappointed in himself and in the way his life turned out. He started to drink and even after he stopped he found other ways to try and destroy himself and anyone around him. Jason helped Carly, who is the mother of AJ's son, keep Micheal away from AJ for the exact same reasons Julia felt you needed to be kept from him.

"But then I came to visit Brenda. I didn't even know you existed but then I saw you and I knew...I just knew... you were really mine, not his. It wasn't that you looked like me...I could just feel it like a strike of lightening hitting me...I knew."

His eyes became teary. "I asked for a DNA test and after I got a sample from AJ, without him knowing, we did the test. It proved, Cooper, that I am your biological father."

"And you were so happy to hear that," Cooper said bitterly "that you never said a word to me about it."

"That was the first thing I wanted to do!" Ned cried out. He looked at Julia. She glared at him.

Ned went on, "But you had Frank...he had been with you mother for three years by then...you thought of him as a father...and I didn't want to hurt you, to confuse you, you mother thought he was a better father for you and I couldn't disagree. I couldn't move to Europe and she refused to ever bring you here...I would have been dropping a bombshell on you and then leaving you behind to deal with it alone at eight years old. I could have only visited every once in a while because Brooklyn was born by then...I allowed Julia to convince me to leave you with the father you knew already."

Cooper spit out, angrily, "Frank walked out on me and mom when I was fifteen. I haven't heard a word from him since. So much for that theory that he was the ideal father for me. Looks like you were both wrong...but, hey, no harm done...its just my whole life you were playing with..."

"That was never my intention, son," Ned said.

Julia said to Ned, "You make yourself sound like some poor martyr. Tell him about your crimes. Bigamy! Corporate espionage in the name of saving the great Quatermaine corporation and fortune. That is all you ever cared about... being the one to keep pulling them out of fires...their hero. You gave up both your daughter and your son because of it."

"You told me Cooper was better off without me."

"And you believed me because you wanted to. It was easier." Julia looked at her son. "I'm sorry but it's true. All things considered, Frank was best for me and you, even if it eventually didn't work out. It wasn't a hard choice to make and I won't apologize for it. I did what was best for you as my child."

Cooper stood up. "Well, I am no longer a child. I'll figure out what is best for me and I don't need either of you arguing about me anymore. All the years when it might have made a difference are gone now. You got to call the shots and you decided who I could know, who I could love, for long enough. I got it from here."

He walked out, feeling as if his world was crashing around his feet.

(_Well I was moving at the speed of sound._

_  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, _

_and  
didn't know that I was going down._

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Where I've been, well, it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for?_

_I'm not sure._

_  
Too late and didn't see it coming_.

_Yeah_

_Yeah_) ( Daughtry)

**In the hallway, he pulled out his cell phone **and called Maxie. "Hey...I need you."

"Where are you?"

"Meet me at Jake's, okay?"

"On my way."

"Thank you, Maxie. I..." his voice was low and filled with emotion. He couldn't find the words to tell her all she meant to him.

She didn't need the words to know what was in his heart."I love you, too, Coop. See you soon, baby."

He hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

(_And then I crashed into you,  
and I went up in flames._

_  
Could've been the death of me,  
but then you breathed your breath in me._

_  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train._

_  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away_.) ( Daughtry)

XXXXXXXX

**Spinelli waited for Georgie to finally leave Logan's room **and then he slid inside.

"Hey, solider boy, hey...you awake?"

Logan groaned and opened his eyes. "You aren't my angel."

"Me? No. I'm The Jackal. I know Cooper. We're like B/F/F's these days actually.."

"What?" Logan asked sharply

"Okay, good friends," Spinelli corrected " I am closer with Stone Cold and The Blonde One really but Cooper is Buddy of Mine."

Logan closed his eyes again. "Go away, whatever you are."

Spinelli leaned closer to him. "No can do, solider boy. I got the assignment to find your parents from Georgie and The Jackal doesn't fail his missions so, though it was tricky to hack into those adoption records, I pulled out the name of mama and papa original, your birth parents."

Logan opened his eyes

Spinelli went on, "Since you are in town...I figure you know who they are, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Should I call your father?"

Logan paused and then asked, "Am I dying? They won't tell me anything. Georgie says I will be fine and I believe her but these doctors are another story. Have you heard anything?"

"Your files say you are right on track considering the bullet hole in your gut. I had Spy Kid check it out just to be sure when I was trying to figure out if I should call your Daddy Deserter."

"Slow down. Spy Kid?"

"Dr. Robin Scorpio. Both her mom and dad are all secret agent _save the world from the forces of darkness _types."

"This Dr...Robin? She says I will make it?"

"Yes. Looks that way."

"Then don't call him and don't tell anyone who my birth father is."

Spinelli nodded. "You got it, solider boy."

"And don't call me that ever again or I will be forced to kick your ass."

"Whoa, major harshness."

"Damian," Georgie said as she stepped in the room. "I think Logan needs his rest, don't you?"

Spinelli smiled at her. "Whatever you say, Oh Intelligent One. See you two lovebirds around."

When he was gone, Logan asked "What planet did he drop in from?"

"Hacker World."

He chuckled.

She walked over and asked him. "How are you feeling now?"

"Whenever you are around...pretty damn great."

"Must be the pain medication." Their eyes locked on each other, she smiled.

"Nope, Georgie, I don't think it is."

(_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt._

_  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah._

_Now I'm just trying to make some sense  
out of how and why this happened._

_  
Where we're heading_

_there's just no knowing.) _(Daughtry)

She told him "You saved my life. So if anyone should be grateful, it should be me to you."

"Nah, cause you saved me right back."

"How?"

Logan lifted his hand. She reached out and took it. He said "When I was dying...I was fading away and then what did I hear? Some sweet angel girl telling me not to leave her behind...so I didn't. You brought me back...so unless you totally hate the idea...you are sorta stuck with me from now on."

She took in and let out a breath. "I don't hate that idea at all."

A slow, sexy smile came over his face. Her heart sped up and she wondered just what she was getting into with this guy.

(_And then I crashed into you,  
and I went up in flames._

_  
Could've been the death of me,  
but then you breathed your breath in me._

_  
And I crashed into you,like a runaway train._

_  
You will consume me,  
but I can't walk away_.)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Lucky and Sam went horseback riding **around Spoon island.

He couldn't remember ever feeling this carefree before. She had him convinced they could win the custody battle and that, no matter what obstacle came up, Sam would never leave his side. She would be his best friend- loyal first, last, and always to him- for all the days to come in his life.

Lucky didn't know how much he needed that, and needed her, till she showed up in his world. Now he couldn't imagine living without this raven haired beauty with a heart big enough to get lost in and never want to be found again.

They stopped on a cliff. They both got off their horses.

The sun was starting to fall and the sky was blazing with orange and pink hues.

He opened his arms and, without a word, she walked close and hugged him. It started as just a friendly gesture but then she titled her head up and he saw her eyes. They were dark with need, love and desire.

Lucky lost his breath.

(_Your face, your eyes  
are burning into me._

_  
You saved me, you gave me  
just what I need._

_  
Oh, just what I need! _

_And then I crashed into you,  
and I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.)_

Slowly he moved his lips closer to hers. She sucked in a quick, shaky breath. "Luck..." her voice held a warning.

"Shhh. Don't say we shouldn't...please. Say you want to."

"Of course, I want to..."

Those softly spoken words were all he needed to hear.

He smiled and then his mouth was on hers. He thought he knew what this would feel like but it was completely different. His world stopped. And when he pulled away Lucky Spencer finally- for the first time in life- figured out what made his father and mother fight so hard for each other. When you find your true love, you would rather die than ever lose them again.

He could surviving losing Elizabeth but if Sam ever died- for she would leave him no other way- Lucky knew now that he would not want to live in this world without her. Not for one second.

Tears came to Sam's eyes. "I think you just figured out my secret, didn't you, Lucky?"

"I think I just figured out my own."

Then he was kissing her again and she was pressing herself close to him, trying to show him all her heart, trying to love him the best way she knew how, trying to be the best for him- because that is what Sam believed he deserved.

(_And I crashed into you,  
like a runaway train._

_  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,

_  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train._

_  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.) _( Daughtry)

Coming Up : Jarly , Milu, 3M

_In Chapter 34 there will be more Logan and Georgie. I love writing about them and, though they came to the story late, I do want to show more moments between them._


	32. Chapter 32

**A Time of Crisis**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It helps me to know what couples or characters to play up in this story. **

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Jason walked into Carly's home** with a baby carrier strapped to his chest.

Carly jumped off the couch and hurried over, wearing a huge smile. "Hey, Sofie baby, I missed you."

Jason took the baby out and passed her to Carly. She cuddled her close. "Do you remember me? I'm Carly and we are going to be very close, you and me. I love you, little girl."

He watched her holding his child and marveled at the fact there was no malice there. She didn't hold a thing against him or this baby. She only opened her heart even wider and made room for another child to love.

Carly had been by his side for years now through every high and low, through the lies and the betrayals, through the days that went by too fast and the nights they prayed to just be able to get through. She watched and waited while he tried to love other women and she tried to love other men, but she never once said she stopped loving him. Being that brave was something he could barely understand. How could she keep putting herself out there over and over?

She had never turned him away-not even once- and without him trying to make it happen she became the only woman he could really count on, the only one he could give his heart. She became the place Jason called home.

(_You're a falling star,_

_You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far..._

_Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
_

_Cause you can see it _

_when I look at you_.) (Lines from Michael Buble song) 

In that second, Jason decided he wanted to have a baby with her.

She had been dreaming about it for years and, in his heart, he ached for it every time he looked at Michael or Morgan. He loved them, and Sofie, more than he knew it was possible to love anything or anyone but it didn't take away the feeling that there was something missing...the child Carly couldn't stop dreaming about, their lost little girl.

Then Carly was saying to Sofie, "You are going to have everything this world has to offer, count on it. The best clothes and toys and we'll take trips all over the world. You'll have a huge family who loves you better than any of the other kids in your school are loved- cause that is how us Spencers work and you get to be an honorary one, cause I said so and cause we all love you like crazy already. You can count on that never changing. You will have brothers and cousins and maybe even one day a little sister...if we can talk your Daddy into it...what do you think, Sofie, would you like that?"

Carly smiled at Jason.

(_You light me up, when you ring my bell._

_  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday_.)

He walked close to them. "You got it all worked out in some kind of plan, don't you?"

"No," she said to him and then to the baby she whispered "Don't worry, I totally do."

Jason laughed. "Well... I can't say no to my girls so..."

"Jase, do not mess with me about this. You joke about my daughter in front of our girl and we are so gonna have problems..."

"Carly..."

"Yeah?"

"Lets do it."

She squealed with happiness and then Jason was wrapping his arms around both of them. Carly looked up and he lost his breath at the sight of how much joy was floating there in her eyes.

( _I can't believe that I'm your man,  
and I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_  
Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through,  
you know that's what our love can do._

In this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing

_  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.)  
_

Tears started to flow from Carly's eyes. "You always do this! Just when I think all hope is lost you come around and pick me up again...I was breaking down every day and then there you were saying you loved me and you wanted our life back...and now your giving me double my dream...two boys and two girls to share..."

"You can't _know _we will have a girl."

"We are so having a girl! I've been seeing this baby in my dreams for ten years. She is a beautiful blond little girl with big blue eyes. She's been out there, Jase, just waiting on us to be ready for her. I really believe that. Do you think that's crazy?"

He shook his head. "No crazier than anything else you believe."

"Hey!"

Smiling he dropped a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"You are so lucky that I can't be mad at you after you say that." She kissed the baby's forehead. "Get ready, kid. This life is hard but it's so worth the battle. And I am going to teach you how to never, ever lose."

"Okay, now you are scaring me, Carly," he joked

She said to the baby, "All you have to do is find a great man like your daddy, grab onto him and don't let him go..."

Jason knew he shouldn't be as lucky as he was. After all the sins he committed, after all the times he turned this woman away, after all the scrapes with death and prison, he should not have this amazing life...but he did. And it was all because of her- his best friend, his love, his everything.

(_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,  
It's you, it's you._

_You make me sing._

_  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along._

_  
Cause you're my everything_.)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Milo loved having Lulu living with him**. Though Max told him the threat with Three and Four was over Lulu said she wanted to stay a few more days...she had never been happier and couldn't stand the thought of not waking up next to him.

They were curled up on the couch watching some chick flick he didn't know the name of, even though the Knicks were playing tonight. He didn't care if he missed the game. It was worth it to have his arm wrapped around her back.

Just then Lulu started to get teary over the movie and told Milo, "I used to hate these sappy movies because...I guess I thought I'd never have anything half as good in my life...but now I do...I have better...I have you...thank you for choosing me, Milo...it means the world to me that you did..."

He laid her down on the couch and slowly brought his lips close to hers. "There was no choice for me...it was you or no one...cause I can only love you, Lulu, only you..."

She kissed him, and then confessed "I don't want to move out."

"Then don't."

"Really?"

Milo looked right in her eyes and said "Stay...stay for the rest of you life if you want...stay...cause I will never want you to be anywhere but with me."

Her eyes lit up. "Then that is just where I want to be."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Cooper opened his door **as soon as Maxie knocked. She smiled at him and in an instant he felt better.

He took her hand and led her inside. After closing the door, he placed both hands on her arms and stroked them up and down.

Cooper told her, "Ned gave me his excuses today."

"You buy them?"

"I don't know yet."

Maxie accepted that answer and didn't push for more. "Okay."

He swallowed. "How are you doing? Nightmares?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, me too," he said. He bent down and kissed her collarbone. "I'm so sorry, baby, that you got caught up in that mess."

"I'm not. Cause now Mark can't hurt you."

Cooper looked in her eyes and asked "What am I gonna do without you?"

Panic filled her voice. "Are you leaving me?"

"I have to go back to Europe. It's part of my deal with Jason."

"I'll talk to him."

"No."

"But-" Maxie cried

"No." He hated the way her eyes flared with pain in that moment, but it didn't change what he had to say or that he had to leave her.

"Cooper," she whimpered. "I suck at letting go of people. It might be cause of Frisco or not, I don't know. But all the times I had to let go before...that was nothing compared to if I lose you. How can you give up on us?"

He pulled her into a hug. Her body was stiff at first but then she raised her arms and gripped him with all her might.

Maxie said, her voice fierce with determination, "You are mine. You can't leave me."

"I'm yours," he agreed. "But I have to go...I have to...don't fight me on this."

Then he kissed her before she could argue anymore. With her lips still pressed to his, she started to unbutton her shirt.

Cooper stepped back. "Are you sure?"

"More than sure."

_God, I love her, _he thought, _How can I do this and then walk away not broken?_

He knew that would be impossible. But he had to have her, right now, anyway. His heart was going to break, no matter what, but maybe this memory would help to keep him sane months from now when she was a part of his past.

"Coop," Maxie whispered, walking closer as she undid the front clasp of her bra. "Love me. I know you do. So show me. Make it real for me."

He yanked his shirt off.

She smiled. She unzipped her pants and he slowly slid them off her legs. After she stepped out of them, he pulled her close to his body.

"You're my first, Maxie."

She chuckled. "Sure, I am."

"The first woman I have ever loved."

She gasped.

Cooper added, "And you will be the last. Believe that."

She nodded and for the very first time felt like someone's treasure, and when his lips hit hers Maxie Jones knew-no matter what Coop said- he was never leaving her side again.

XXXXXX

Blackie Parrish knocked on the door of the Lake House. Alexis was sitting at the table, her glasses pushed up on her forehead, reading legal briefs. She glanced up and spotted him.

Her eyes widened, her mouth opened slightly.

She never thought she would see him again but here he was...back in her life.

**Coming Up- 3M, Sexis**

**Note- Blackie Parrish was played by John Stamos **


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

_Note- Blackie Parrish was played by John Stamos._ _This chapter is adult in nature._

Blackie Parrish knocked on the door of the Lake House. Alexis was sitting at the table, her glasses pushed up on her forehead, reading legal briefs. She glanced up and spotted him.

Her eyes widened, her mouth opened slightly.

He waved. She stood up and walked over to the door.

As soon as she opened it, he flashed her a huge smile and apologized. "I know...I know...I should have called or at least sent word though our daughter I was coming...our daughter, wow, that is one hell of a phrase, isn't it, Natasha?"

"Yes, yes, it is."

"She's beautiful...all that dark hair...she reminds me of you at sixteen."

"I never looked that good."

"You looked great, believe me," Blackie said

She chuckled. "You want to come in?"

He nodded and she led him inside. Soon they were sitting on the couch, catching up on over twenty five years gone by.

(_Hello again, it's you and me,  
kinda always like it used to be._

_  
Sipping wine, killing time  
trying to solve life's mysteries._

_  
How's your life?_

_It's been a while._

_  
God, it's good to see you smile._

_  
I see you reaching for your keys,  
looking for a reason not to leave._

If you don't know if you should

_stay._

_  
If you don't say what's on your_

_mind._

_  
Baby, just breathe_

_There's no where else tonight we should be.  
You wanna make a memory_?) ( Bon Jovi)

After a while, Alexis said "I can't believe you are sitting here telling me about your music, your son, your whole world since I saw you last and you haven't taken the opportunity to yell at me for what I cheated you out of...for never telling you I was pregnant."

"At my age now, yeah, I look back and wished I could have held Sam as a baby...watched her take her first steps...taught her how to swim and dance and been there with you to educated her in Russian literature and culture," Blackie said "But, if we are really honest, we both know that back then we were way too young...you weren't even out of boarding school...I was already a hard living rocker. You were meant to go to college and I was meant to go to prison..." he laughed

"Do you know I couldn't wait to graduate law school because I had this fantasy of coming up with the perfect reason for appeal on your case and getting you out?" Alexis asked "But then your sentence got overturned on reversible error and you were free before I even took the bar. There went that. Which is probably for the best because if I saw you I might not have been able to stop myself from telling you about our child...and it was long past too late to get her back by then. She was already someone else's little girl. And I was already wandering if I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Neither of us could have done right by her. I understand why you gave her up."

"I always hoped you would." She smiled and felt true relief. A guilt she carried for years dissolved away.

"That smile...man, I missed it." Blackie pulled out his wallet and showed her a picture of them- the only one he had.

(_I dug up this old photograph.  
Look at all that hair we had._

_  
It's bittersweet to hear you laugh._

_  
Your phone is ringing, _

_I don't wanna ask._)

She was cracking up at their bad eighties clothes and hairstyles when her cell started ringing. She saw it was Lucky and said "Give me a second, okay? This is an important client."

Blackie said "Sure, no problem. I shouldn't have interrupted your work day." He stood up.

She held up a hand, telling him to wait, and answered the phone.

(_If you go now, I'll understand  
If you stay, hey, I got a plan._

_  
You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?_

_  
You could sing a melody to me  
and I could write a couple lines._

_  
You wanna make a memory?_) ( Bon Jovi) 

XXXXXXXXXX

**Maxie arched her back**, silently imploring Cooper to keep his tongue doing its magic on her.

Every second that passed she became more and more amazed at what it felt like to make love to someone. She always had sex before- wild, frantic, no hold bars fun but she never let her heart get this involved.

She wanted to give Cooper all of herself, all of her future, all of her life was his now for the taking. Behind her eyes, her world exploded into a rush of feelings, sensations and images...she saw them kissing in the sunlight, the moonlight, in the ocean, on a beach, in a church... "Oh God, I love you, Coop!"

He moved until his mouth was next to her ear, their sweat slicked bodies pressed tightly together, "I am in love with you, Maxie Jones. You have my whole heart."

Then he started to move again and show her all the ways in which that was true.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sonny stepped onto the deck at the Lake House **and glanced through the glass in the door. He saw a dark haired man standing there with Alexis. She hung up her cell phone and stepped closer to him. They spoke in low voices, and easy smiles dotted both their faces.

He let out a long breath. Something was going on here, he could feel it as well as see it.

He felt his heart start to crack into a million pieces. He was surprised by how it felt. He thought he had felt all the pain he could over Carly in the past, that he knew what heartache felt like, but all of that combined was not a fraction of this.

_Damn it_, he thought

Loving Alexis was the most remarkable thing he ever experienced in life, but it was also the most terrifying. But that was for him to know alone.

First, he thought he would never get Alexis. Then she swore he could never lose her. Which one was really true?

He knocked on the door.

She glanced over, spotted him and her smile grew even wider. Alexis crossed the room and opened the door, she whispered "You are not going to believe this...seriously..."

"Hmmm. Oh yeah? Try me."

She stilled at his tone. For a moment their eyes searched each other, then she grabbed his arm and said "Don't start," and tugged him inside. "Sonny this is Blackie Parrish. Blackie this is Micheal Corinthos, Jr- the father of my second daughter, Kristina."

The men shook hands.

Blackie said "I should take off, Natasha."

"Are you sure?" she asked "We were just starting to catch up..."

"We can continue this later. I'll be in town for a few days. I have a suite at The Metro Court."

"Watch out for the women who owns it," Alexis said "Blonde, extremely loud with a tendency to bite the heads off unsuspecting women and work some kind of voodoo on susceptible men."

He chuckled. "I think I'll be fine. I haven't dated at all since my wife...passed...and she doesn't sound like my type anyway."

"We'll be seeing you around," Sonny said as he glared at the man.

"Nice to meet you." His eyes moved to Alexis, " Talk to you later, Natasha."

XXXXXXXXX

**Cooper held Maxie **in his arms. She wore a contented little smile on her face as her fingers traced his abs.

Looking up into his eyes, she said "No wonder."

"What?" He smiled at her, loving the way her eyes were so lit up with joy and heat in this moment.

"That people go to such extremes over love, over each other. No wonder. Because if they all feel like this- like I do around you- then what else could a person do but fight to the death to hang onto this."

Before she could even finish speaking his lips were moving back down toward her, he caught her mouth in a kiss filled with his love and devotion. "You're perfect, Maxie."

Her eyes filled with doubt. He hated seeing insecurities flashing back at him; she shouldn't ever doubt how amazing she was.

"Nah," she said, playing it off. "But I'm damn good for you."

"You are perfect," Cooper repeating. He kissed the skin near her ear and whispered "Absolute perfection. And don't you ever think different, you hear me?"

He looked back in her eyes and they were dark with desire, and brimming with love. She nodded. She might never believe he was perfect but knowing he could ever see even a trace of that in her soften up a million rough edges inside of Maxie. Without even knowing it, Cooper came into her life and did what no one else ever had pulled out- he made her feel real and worthy of the heart she had.

Their kisses grew more and more intense as he pulled her close to him again, her naked skin brushing against his, as they came together once more- this time with measured slowness, letting every second drag out and every emotion be exposed to each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

**When Blackie was gone **Alexis asked Sonny " So any news on an antidote? Please say yes...you figured something out, right?"

"Who was that guy?"

"I told you Blackie Parrish- "

He cut her off. "That's a name but it doesn't tell me what his connection to you is. You might as well tell me now cause I can always get Stan to work up a complete dossier on him if you don't."

"For what reason? He isn't in your line of work. He is actually a semi-retired singer."

"How Ned like."

"Sonny, what is your deal? You hate the man on sight or what?"

He let out a breath and then asked, trying not to show that his whole life depended on her answer, "You think you can read me, right? You know when I am upset about Carly or lying about some crime I claim I didn't commit, but we both know I did. Well I know you too...he is someone to you. To you. Who?"

She motioned at the couch. "Can we sit?"

Sonny joined her there and then she looked right into his eyes. Instead of hyperventilating like in the past, she felt completely safe in that moment.

"He's Sam's birth father. I haven't seen him in twenty six years and once he leaves town I probably won't ever see him again...unless we end up sharing a grandchild. Oh my God, I could be a grandmother soon. That is what I get for having a kid at sixteen. Anyway, I don't know what you think I feel for Blackie or he feels for me but ...he was my first big crush. I _thought_ I loved him for about six months in the eighties. I've loved you for years...I tried to explain to you my Cassadine Heart. Don't tell me you still don't believe me?"

"I do." He leaned back into the couch cushions, relaxing. "But that guy is hot for you. Watch yourself with him, that's all I am saying."

She started to laugh. "Your jealous! I never thought I would see the day."

"Why not? You think I want some pretty boy coming in here and making off with you? Not gonna happen."

She scooted over and rested her head on his chest, the tucked her feet up underneath her. He stroked her hair.

Alexis asked "So you get that briefcase open?"

"Not yet."

She sighed. "10 days."

"We'll get it open."

Alexis titled her head up and he kissed her lips. She whispered "If you leave me...I am warning you... I will not take it well at all...you can not die. It's not an option."

"I'm here right now. I'm where I want to be..." His hand skimmed down the side of her body, creating a trail of heat that shot from the spot he touched to her very core and back. Then he slipped his hand between her thighs.

Her eyes stayed locked on his as his fingers brushed over her. She sucked in a shaky breath.

(_If you don't know if you should stay  
and you don't say what's on your mind_

_  
Baby, just breathe_

_there's no where else tonight we should be...)_

He asked, as his fingers stroked her through he clothes, "Do you want this?"

"Yes...yes...yes.." Each word was spoken in a slightly lower voice. "I want this."

"Good." His mouth crashed into hers. Soon they were moving to the bedroom.

"Kids?"Sonny asked

"Park with Viola."

"I hope they play very, very slowly."

"Or else you better work very, very fast," Alexis said

"Oh yeah, counselor? That what your in the mood for?"

She stopped and then gently pulled him against her as her back hit the wall in the hallway ."You are what I am in the mood for..." Her hands moved to unbutton his pants, and then her hand slid inside.

There was no more time to waste for them. She loved this man and, damn it, it was about time she showed him just how much.

(_You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?_

_  
You could sing a melody to me  
and I could write a couple lines._

_  
You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna make a memory..._) ( Bon Jovi)

Coming Up: LuSam, G and L, Brazen friendship


	34. Chapter 34

**A Time of Crisis**

_Note- I am not a doctor so Logan's recovery is going to be GH style and probably not realistic in the least. And his past will not completely follow what was revealed on GH. _

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Jason walked into Brenda's hotel room, with Sophia in her baby carrier strapped to his chest. His eyes got wide as he looked around and saw bag after bag from Wyndham's department store and a myriad of stuffed animals in all shapes and sizes.

He asked "What did you do?"

Brenda's face lit up in a smile. It relaxed him to see her happy. One less thing to worry about.

Though he hated the reason she had to come to town- that Cooper got himself involved in a heist and attempted murder plot- Jason was still glad Brenda was getting a chance to spend some time back here at home. She was one of the few people, on a very short list, that he didn't have to explain what he was thinking, feeling or doing to- she got it without a word.

They had been so many different things to each other over the years, but one thing they never were when they were together was boring.

(_I met my old lover on the street last night._

_  
She seemed so glad to see me.  
I just smiled._

_  
And we talked about some old times  
And we drank ourselves some beers_

_  
Still crazy after all these years  
Still crazy after all these years_) ( Paul Simon)

She answered, " I shopped for my god daughter. You don't expect her to wear anything but designer, do you? That would be cruel, Jase."

He didn't even blink, just said "You made yourself her godmother."

Brenda gave him a smile. "I thought I'd get the jump on you asking me. I accept."

He nodded in a way that said, _That only makes sense in your mind but okay_.

Jason smiled his agreement at her, though he would have to check with Elizabeth before the christening. Still, all the other women close to them would be family- like Emily and Carly- so it would make sense for Brenda to be the godmother.

He wondered if Liz would agree to Spinelli as the Godfather, or would that be pushing his luck? Not everyone got Spinelli- but Carly did and that meant the world to Jason.

Brenda came over and peered at the baby. "She's a real heartbreaker. Got all your pretty boy genes." Her voice was soft as she drug out the child's name, " Sofia Audrey Morgan. I think she might just be the best surprise ever."

"Yeah, she is."

"Elizabeth, huh?" Brenda asked "And what does Carly say about that? Or is it not fit for a baby to hear?" She playfully covered Sofie's ears. "Okay, go ahead."

Jason laughed. "She's good with it."

"Liar!!!" No one called him on his bullshit faster than her. He couldn't ever get away with even one half true word if she was around; it never stopped him from trying.

Jason admitted, "Carly's dealing."

Brenda nodded. "Well, let me hold this little angel already, will ya? Why are you holding out on me? So stingy!"

"You never said you wanted to."

"It goes without saying. Geez."

Jason passed her his daughter. They all moved over to the couch in her suite and sat down.

Brenda started to tell Sofie about what Jason was like as a teen. He had to bite his tongue to not laugh. He really wanted to deny he ever wore a reindeer sweater or went to Prom or got stranded on a island with the likes of Jagger Cates but he couldn't remember if any of it was true or not so he had to take her word on it. When she mentioned he used to break dance Jason finally said "Stop. Now I know you are making that up."

"I have a picture of you wearing a sparkly glove just like Micheal Jackson."

He started to crack up. "Not funny. Do not listen to her, Sofie."

Brenda said, "All right, that's not true but I _do _have pictures of you before you had a bit of fashion sense. Don't think I won't pull them out."

"Are you blackmailing me?" he joked

"Blackmail? Please. So beneath me. If I wanted something out of you I would just bat these eyelashes and watch you give me whatever I ask for." She did a little demonstration.

Jason couldn't deny that would probably work.

(_I'm not the kind of man who tends to socialize.  
_

_I seem to lean on old familiar_

_ways._

_  
And I ain't no fool for love songs  
that whisper in my ears._

_  
Still crazy after all these years  
Still crazy after all these years_)

He would always have a soft spot for her after their marriage. They hadn't been in love, but it wasn't a loveless union either. She came to understand him and he came to see that she was a friend he could always rely on. He had promised to see her through to the end of her life. He intended to do just that, in the ways he could. Not out of obligation but because they had an understanding.

She would be his memory of who he was before the accident, he would be the one man who she could be assured knew her beauty wasn't the best thing she had to offer this world; it was her loyalty.

Jason smiled at her. She took that moment to throw a curve ball at him.

Brenda asked, "Are you marrying her or what?"

"Why? You want to _make _yourself a bridesmaid?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled. "This little darling here, Miss Sofia, she's making you happy. I can tell. She's a little butterball of hope. So why not...go for it all? Do what you never had the nerve to before. Marry that loudmouth."

"You becoming a cheerleader for Carly now?"

"Take it back!"

He dead panned, "Rah. Rah. Go Carly."

Brenda threw a throw pillow at him, knowing full well he could not retaliate because she was holding his child.

Anyone looking in on them might wonder if they even liked each other at all, sometimes, but for them their relationship was perfectly normal and absolutely right.

(_I would not be convicted by a jury of my peers  
Still crazy  
Still crazy  
Still crazy after all these years_)

XXXXXXXX

**Sam was getting dressed to have lunch **with her father when Lucky knocked on the door of her room at Wyndermere.

She opened the door, as she was sliding on her black heels that matched her dress.

"Which tie?" Lucky asked, holding up one blue one and one red one.

"You're coming with me?"

"Don't you want me to?"

She smiled. "Yeah...I do...but I wasn't sure if that made me all co-dependent or something cause I want to lean on you."

"We lean on each other. What good would our Pathetic Loser Club be if we didn't?"

He moved into the room. She picked a tie for him and helped him put it on. When she started to put on a string of pearls, he clasped them for her. Then he kissed her neck.

"Mmm," she smiled. "We need to talk."

"Yeah?" he asked, all his nerves were showing in that moment.

She led him to the bed and they both sat down. "Lucky...whatever we are going to become...I don't think we can till you are divorced. I need you so much...I need you to be my best friend for life."

"That will not change no matter what happens or doesn't, Sam. I promise you."

"And I believe you. I do but ...you are someone else's husband right now. I can't get in the middle of that...because if we do start to be more to each other I want it to last...to have the best chance possible. I don't want to screw up our one chance because we rush into this...I can deal with waiting and I can deal with us only being friends. Even if that is all we ever are...

He took her hand. "Hey, I would never pressure you for more if you don't want that..."

"You think I don't want you? Us?" She smiled. "I so, so , so do but...I will love you, as a friend, regardless. Right now I know my best friend needs time to deal with the fact his wife just stomped his heart. I'm not going anywhere...I'm here for life...so we have time."

He nodded and leaned over to kiss her.

She starting chuckling.

He smiled. "What? No more kissing while we are being just best friends? Come on..."

Sam laughed and wiggled into his lap. She kissed him with every bit of love in her heart. "That will have to hold you, Spencer."

"You better wait for me, McCall."

"You can count on it."

XXXXXX

**Georgie knocked on the door** of Logan's hospital room. .

"It's me," she said

"Hey, come on in!"

She smiled at how happy he sounded to see her. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as she moved over to sit by his bed.

She lifted up a paper bag she was carrying. "I brought soup. Epiphany approved you having it. I hope you like chicken noodle."

"That was nice of you to think about me," the way he said it made it clear not many people had ever taken the time to truly pamper him. Georgie planned to change that. For the man that saved her life, she thought that was the least she could do.

"Of course I'm going to think about you. Till you get out of here and are back to 100 percent, I can't think about much else. You're only here because of me."

"Not true," Logan said softly "I'm here cause I screwed up at playing hero. I've been doing that since long before I met you."

"Uh-huh. Well that day you played hero for me. I saw it in your eyes..." she glanced down after the words slipped from her mouth. "Anyway, Logan, I've been trying to get a hold of your parents but neither my Dad or Spinelli can seem to track them down. Do you want to give me their number so I can call them?"

"Nah. I sort of hatched alone...don't have any folks to speak of...at least, none that want to claim me."

Her eyes searched his.

He added, "I grew up in foster care."

"Oh.." Her tone was heartbroken. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, angel."

She smiled. He called her that often and every single time he did it made her feel special. She knew she wasn't billboard model pretty or even hot like her sister, but somehow Logan made her see herself as all that, and even more.

Georgie took his hand.

Logan said, "I have Cooper. That's enough family for me."

"You have me."

"Don't go thinking you gotta put up with me for life cause I took one errant bullet for you."

"That's exactly what I think," Georgie said "You said I was stuck with you. Are you taking that back already? Or are we in this together?"

"What do you want?"

_That's a loaded question_, she thought

The truth was she knew already she wanted him in her life from now on. Last night she had the wildest dream about him, that she would never dare say aloud. But beyond that erotic little fantasy she just wanted to get to know this guy. To keep him safe, like he did for her, to have his back like he had hers when Mark was pointing a gun at her head.

She answered, "I want you to allow me to be someone you keep in your life...from now on. Give me a spot, Logan, and I won't let you down. I'm alive because of you and I think that connects me and you somehow...it seems like enough to base a life long friendship on, don't you think?"

"Why the hell not?"

She smiled and then bit her lip.

He choked back a moan at the sight of her doing that. "Angel girl, you just might live to regret hooking up with me."

"Are we hooking up, Logan?" Her eyes were innocent, the question soft and sweet and filled with teasing. "Here. Eat your soup."

"Did you bring crackers?"

"Of course."

And then they were just hanging out for a few hours, becoming friends, and trying not to think about how damn hot it would be if their lips were touching each other right now.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Lucky was surprised to see how **comfortable Sam was with her father already. It was as if they had a special bond no one else could touch. His heart swelled with happiness for her at the sight of that.

After lunch, Lucky shook hands with Blackie. Sam gave her father a hug and then walked towards the elevator.

Blackie said "Your friend will catch up with you, sweetie."

Sam looked at Lucky, he nodded. She smiled and said to Blackie "All right then but don't interrogate..."

Blackie said "Fathers get to, sorry."

Sam bit her lip, in nervousness for Lucky, but walked off after a moment.

Blackie clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "I am sure you realize just how important you are to Samantha. She spoke of you often when she was visiting...like every hour on the hour...and now I see you are wearing a wedding ring."

"I'm going through a divorce, sir, and Sam and I are just friends, for now."

"Does my daughter know that?"

"Your daughter decided that."

"I see. Well, she does have her mother's brains. All right, I'm gonna trust you, for now, Officer Spencer. But let me hear you hurt Samantha and I will be back in my car and on my way here to come and see you. And then we will have a very unpleasant encounter."

"I would expect an ass kicking if I broke her heart," Lucky said "But I won't do that. I plan on making sure she never feels abandoned by anyone ever again. So you keep that in mind, sir."

Blackie nodded, then smiled. "Very protective of my daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Good," Blackie said and they shook hands again.

When Lucky was in the elevator with Sam she asked "So?"

"It's fine. He cares about you and he was just making sure I do too."

She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

Sam started to bubble over with excitement, at the fact her life was so good right now, and jumped into his arms to hug him.

He lifted her off her feet and nuzzled her neck.

Sam said, "I got my dad...finally."

"Yeah, you did."

"And I got my place in the world..." she said as he set her down.

"Yep, that too."

Sam placed her hand over his heart. "And it's with you."

He leaned close to her and whispered, his eyes bright with joy, "I know." Then he kissed her forehead, took her hand, and they walked off the elevator.

**Coming up: Jarly, Milu, LuSam**

**3M next shows up in Chapter 37. I also just started a new 3M story called A Damaged Perfection that tells the story I would give that couple for fall sweeps.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

First section is adult in nature.

**A Time Of Crisis**

That night Jason and Carlywere laying in bed together.

She was wearing one of his t-shirts, her head rested on his bare chest. His hand caressed the back of her thigh.

"I need to ask you... and you have to be honest, Jase, I can take it...okay..." Carly started "are you sure you want this?"

"What? Us?"

She looked up and into his eyes. Smiling she threatened, "You better be sure you want us or else I'm going to.."

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'm sure."

"Jase.." she said softly "I meant...well it's only been a little while that we've been back together and...this is big, having our daughter, it's ...I've waited for her for so long now and I need to know you are doing this cause you want to and not because you think you owe me now since you had a kid with someone else or because we're back together and you want to make up for all the time we weren't or because you think I will fall apart if I never have our baby or ..."

"Breathe."

She did just that. "So...are you sure?"

He rolled her onto her back and then cupped cheek. "That I want to share another baby with you? Yeah, I'm positive I want that. There was a time I didn't think I could have you or a family...but I do. Is it dangerous to have kids in this life? Yeah. But we already do. We're _in this _now and there's no good reason to keep our daughter waiting out there any longer."

A tender smile curved Carly's lips, a second later Jason was leaning over to bring his lips to hers. A jolt of desire shot through his gut.

For years he had to ignore that feeling whenever it happened. He couldn't reach out and peel off her shirt, like he did now. He couldn't slide off her underwear, dragging them slowly down her legs and then moving back up with his mouth kissing all the places the fabric had just touched, but he could this time.

He couldn't, back then, admit he knew all the ways to make this woman yelp with pleasure...as she did as soon as his tongue moved over her now.

"So good," she moaned, as her head fell to the side on the pillow. He didn't even have to look up to know the way her eyes went hazy, to know what she wanted. And he gave it to her, gladly, for it was what he wanted just as bad.

It wasn't long till she turned the tables on him and forced him onto his back. The look in her eyes was full of control and hunger. "You belong to me,...aren't you glad you finally can admit that?"

"Yeah..." he groaned out as Carly took hold of him. "I am."

She set the pace that night, believing in her heart for every moment they were joined that their child was being created with the love that coursed between them.

Jason couldn't get enough of bringing his mouth to kiss different places on her body, wherever he could reach he had to taste, he had to keep bringing those sweet soft moans to her lips.

Their eyes connected -both flashing with fire and a love so intense it shook them to their cores at exactly the same moment.

Another second in time shared between them...another twist in the road Jason and Carly were on together...another bend where they had to choose to come together, to hang on, to not let go as the earthquake tossed them around...and this time they did not lie and say they could only go so far...they went all the way to the end gripped tight to each other.

Carly collapsed onto his chest. "So right...so right...Jase."

"Of course it is...its us, Carly."

She kissed his chest. "Yeah, it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lulu sat Indian style on Milo's **sturdy wooden coffee table. He sat on the couch in front of her. They both were flipping through college catalogs.

"Pre med?" she suggested

"All that blood...never."

Lulu said, "Your old job had a lot of blood involved."

"That was different. I wasn't expected to stick my hands all inside the body of anyone...just the thought of it. Next?"

Lulu glanced at the book. "Psychology?"

"Ummm...I don't think I would be any good at listening to people's problems and fixing them."

"You are great at doing that for me!"

Milo smiled, her heart did crazy flip flops, "That's you, though."

She lost her train of thought. _Damn! Is he fine! Mmmm...love him...want to kiss him right now from head to toe...slowing down in the middle to take my time on his ..._

"Next?" Milo asked

She did her best to refocus."Criminology."

"What kind of job could you get with that degree?"

"Cop. Prison guard. Security expert. F. B.I agent... you know the basic gun toting ones."

"Bingo!"

She laughed.

"But," Milo said "I would think the background check would be a problem if I applied for any of those."

"Not if The Jackal does some magic on your records."

"I love the way you think, Lulu."

She slid from the coffee table over to his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh yeah. What else do you love the way I do?"

She wiggled slightly and his eyes went dark.

"Everything," he answered.

She giggled. "That can't be true." Her mouth moved to suck on his neck.

"Mmm. But it is, Lulu, it is."

XXXXXX

**Nikolas woke up to the sound of Spencer crying**, it crackled through the baby monitor. The more disturbing noise, to him at least, was some kind of American modern day pop song that was being sung outside on his lawn. By his brother, if Nikolas ears weren't deceiving him.

"_I will be strong,_

_I will be faithful cause  
I'm counting on a new beginning,  
a reason for living, a deeper meaning. _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... _" ( Savage Garden)

Nikolas saw Emily standing by the window.

"What is that?" he groaned

"Come see," she said with a smile.

Spencer stopped crying and Nikolas figured the night nurse/bodyguard had picked him up.

Nikolas joined Emily at the open window and spotted his brother standing outside singing at the top of his lungs.

Lucky sang "_I'll be your dream._

_I'll be your wish._

_I'll be your fantasy. _

_  
I'll be your hope._

_I'll be your love- be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do... _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me... "_

He asked "Do you think he's drunk?"

"More like in love. Isn't is sweet?"

"Well, I suppose...so this means he's really done with Liz then?"

Emily said, "Looks that way."

"I see."

"Nikolas, why don't you ever serenade me under the moonlight like that?"

"Because I would look like a jackass, like my brother does right now."

Emily pointed outside and Nikolas looked out in time to see Sam running across the lawn and into Lucky's arms. "She doesn't seem to share your opinion."

After a moment, Nikolas whispered "He looks so...content. More than I have ever seen him before...it's remarkable."

"It's love. I'm so happy for him," and then Emily was crying with happiness and Nikolas was teasing her for her total sappiness, before taking her into his arms and kissing her.

XXXXXX

"**You're crazy, Lucky Spencer**," Sam kidded as she jumped into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his back. "What possessed you..."

"You possessed me, McCall."

"Good."

He set her down and she pulled him to the ground. They lay on their backs, in the grass, and focused on the night sky that sparkled above them.

"There's our star ," she said, pointing up.

"Still keep watching on us."

"Did you ever look at it and think of me when I was gone?" she asked

"Just every night. What about you?"

"Every night."

She reached over and took his hand. They stayed that way for a long time, just enjoying the silence and the fact they were able to share this time together. After a while Sam scooted over and laid her head on his chest, his arm moved to wrap around her waist.

"This is the best feeling," she softly confessed "It's the safest place in the world...in your arms."

He kissed her forehead. "And it always will be...count on it, McCall."

"I am...you don't even know how much I am."

He smiled. Lucky did know because he was counting on it just as much.

Coming Up: Sexis, Jarly, Glo


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Note- Another chapter that is adult in nature, though not graphic. Think PG- 13.**

**The next day**

Brenda sat at the bar at the Metro Court sipping a glass of white wine. She hadn't gotten a room in this hotel for one reason- to avoid her ex- everything, Jasper Jacks. But her good sense finally got overruled by her desire to see what he might say if he did see her again. Would she hear the apology she had been waiting years on? Would he explain how he ever fell for the likes of Courtney or Carly? _Desperate times_, she thought bitterly.

But Jax wasn't anywhere around. She was used to guys hitting on her but was still taken slightly off gaurd when a sexy, deep voice, with more than a hint of flirting, asked "This seat taken?"

She looked over and into dark eyes and a famous face. "Blackie Parrish."

"Guilty." He motioned at the bar stool next to her and she nodded. After he ordered a drink, Blackie said "And you're Brenda Barret."

"Now that we both have proved we read Us Weekly, what brings you back to town?"

"Family. What about you?"

"The same."

He nodded. "You know I've seen most of this world and no place is like Port Charles."

She laughed. "Well that is true enough. Its hard to ever get out of this town and impossible to stay away."

"You planning on moving back?"

"Not right now. What about you?"

"I might," Blackie admitted. "There are people here that I don't think I can leave behind twice in one lifetime."

Just then Jax walked off the elevator. Brenda barely heard the end of Blackie's sentence because her head jerked to the side as soon as the elevator doors closed. Her eyes locked in on Jax.

XXXXXX

Alexis was getting more and more nervous as the hours ticked by, and Sonny moved closer to the time when the poison would kick in. The days were slipping away and he was no closer to having an antidote.

Marco held the door open for her, and she walked into his office at the coffee shop. Sonny was sitting behind his desk.

A smile came to his face when she saw her. "I'm fine."

"For now."

"I don't want you to worry."

"How could I do anything else? Why hasn't Stan gotten into that briefcase yet? Maybe we should ask Spinelli."

Sonny gave her a look that said, _No way_. "I would never be desperate enough to turn to that stoner. Jason swears Spinelli will never rat us out to the cops and I tend to believe him, only because I doubt the police could figure out what that kid was trying to say any better than I can."

"All right. Lets forget all the hackers then and just take Lorenzo for a ride."

"I never thought I would hear you suggesting such a thing." He gave her an impressed look. "I m just glad I'm not the one you want six feet under."

"Never."

For a moment, their eyes locked on each other.

He said, "You sure you ready to do this?"

"You think I can't? I can have the evidence against him "lost" and Lorenzo out on the street in under three hours. And I have no qualms about what would come next."

Sonny said, "I'm not asking you to compromise your morals, sacrifice your convictions, sink down to the level I live at."

She placed both hands on his desk and leaned closer to him. "There isn't a line I won't cross to save your life."

Sonny always knew she was more than a match for him, and every day she only proved it more.

He said, "Sit down, please. Relax."

"I don't want to sit. I want to string Lorenzo Alcazar up by his toenails and extract that damn code from him."

Sonny rolled his chair back a little, motioned to the space in front of him on his desk.

Alexis walked around the desk and sat on it. She crossed her legs.

He shook his head, no. She uncrossed her legs.

He placed his hand on her knee, and then moved it upwards until it disappeared under her skirt.

She told him, "This won't save your life."

Sonny shot back, "But it will make it a hell of a lot more fun."

A few minutes later, a look came into her eye that Sonny simply could not get enough of seeing. It was pure ecstasy and he could hardly believe he was the one allowed to bring her to this place now.

He stood up and brought his mouth to hers. Her fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt.

_I'm in her Cassadine heart_, he thought, and _there is no way I am dying now...I'm not giving up the chance to spend years loving this woman...I'm staying right here with her...I have to..._

Minutes later, into his ear, she whispered his name in a tone that was filled with love more than sex, need more than lust, and a commitment that would last for all time.

"Don't...let...this ...end.." she begged him. He knew she meant _Don't die...please, don't die...I love you..._

"Never...never...we're never ending..." he swore "Never. Just stay with me..."

She moved her eyes to connect with his, just as their bodies were, and promised "Always."

That single word from her was more of a promise, in his mind, than all the marriage vows he had ever spoken in the past.

XXXXXX

Jason cooked a frozen pizza for lunch at Carly's house. He figured it was a smart move to cheer her up with her favorite food before he told her about Sonny's medical condition.

But as soon as she walked in the door, she knew something was up. He wished she couldn't read him so well- he knew the fact she could only made it harder for her to cope with them being apart in the past. Then she could see he wanted but yet he wouldn't give into it. And now she could see he was nervous.

If she worked for the cops he would have been behind bars years ago, cause no matter what lie he tried to tell her she would look in his eyes and see the truth. Some times she called him on it. Other times it was too painful and she let it go, but she knew. Without a word, she knew him.

(_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go  
neither one of us knew why_

_  
We didn't build nothing overnight  
Cuz a love like this takes some time_) ( Mary J Blige) 

Carly asked, "What, Jase? You've been acting tense ever since you had to grab up that Barret kid...what?"

Her eyes searched his.

Jason reached out and touched her arm. She relaxed a degree.

"Cooper admitted that Craig drugged Sonny the night you were held hostage."

Carly sucked in a breath. "That was nearly a month ago. So whatever he gave Sonny wore off by now, right? Right? Jason..."

"It was time released to take effect thirty days from that night...about nine days from now."

She closed her eyes, and leaned into Jason, he wrapped his arms around her. Carly spit out a curse word and then, after another minute passed, whimpered "Morgan..."

"I know."

"I can't look at him and say his father is gone."

"You won't have to, Carly."

She looked into his eyes. "You don't know that. I can tell...you don't know if you can figure out a way to save him...wait a minute...was he the only one poisoned? What about you? Are you okay?"

Her eyes were filled with panic. Carly could not live with Jason on this earth. The thought of it made her knees nearly buckle, and her head spin.

(_Too strong for too long _

_and I can't be without you baby_

_And I'll be waiting up until you get home_

_cuz I can't sleep without you, baby ) _( Mary J Blige)

Jason said, "It was only Sonny, as far as I know, but we should have our blood checked just to be sure. But I think we're both fine. According to Cooper, the whole reason Craig took the hostages to begin with was to get access to Sonny."

Carly nodded and then hugged him tighter. "God, it just never ends. I just get my perfect life and now we're back to fighting to stay alive again...I don't love Sonny, sometimes I don't even like him but I don't want him to die..."

"Either do I. The boys can't take something like that and I will make sure they don't have to. There is an antidote that Sonny needs and you have my word he will get it," Jason told her.

She finally moved out of his arms, ready to face this battle with him. "What do you need me to do?"

"Eat the pizza I made and not worry about it."

She gave him a _yeah, right _look and then asked in a dead serious voice. "What's the plan?"

"You're not having any part of it."

"The hell I'm not."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't it about time I go home?" Logan asked Georgie as she sat next to his hospital bed. She was attempting to read to him the Jack Kerouac novel On the Road.

"Stop asking that," she ordered with a smile. "There is no way you are leaving this hospital today."

"Look at me. I look great. Damn great. Don't you think?"

She blushed and shook her head at his flirtiness. "For a man who was shot, sure, you look great but when the doctors say you are recovered you can leave and not a second before. Got it?"

"You are one bossy little..."

"Yes, I am, Logan. Get used to it. I've had to be in my family or else Maxie would have ran me over."

He raised his eyebrow at her, as amusement danced in his blue eyes.

(_I got a question for you._

_  
See, I already know the answer._

_  
But still I wanna ask you  
would you lie? _

_No._

_  
Make me cry? _

_No._

_  
Do something behind my back and then try to cover it up?  
Well, neither would I, baby_) ( Mary J Blige) 

He smiled. Logan was surprised and delighted every time Georgie came back to visit him. She said she was his friend for life now, but still he half expected her to disappear like all his former foster families did when he was a kid. One day they were there and he belonged to someone...and the next they just weren't anymore.

He prayed Georgie would keep her word and stay right by his side.

Before he walked into her house that day- and into the path of that bullet- he didn't know what his future might hold. He didn't even really care. And then he saw her, standing there shaking in terror, and he knew the reason he was alive...to save her...to love her...to make that girl smile again and keep this awful world from ever hurting her. He planned to do all that and more, if she would let him.

Georgie started reading the novel again. He simply stared at her, not really hearing what she was saying, but enjoying the sound of her voice. Logan hoped she wasn't there because she felt sorry for him...he hoped she was there because she could feel this connection between them as strongly as he could.

(_I'll always stay -no matter what,  
good or bad, thick and thin,  
right or wrong, all day everyday._

_  
Now if you're down on love or don't believe_

_  
this ain't for you (no, this ain't for you)._

_  
And if you got it deep in your heart  
and deep down you know that it's true-_

_come on, come on, come on..._) ( Mary J Blige)

She flipped the page, but didn't keep reading. Her eyes came up and met his. She smiled. "Am I boring you with this book? I love it and thought you might too..."

"I do. I love...that story...sure."

She laughed. "Do you even know what it is about?"

"I know you like it. That's all I need to know, angel."

"You keep calling me that, using that tone you do,..." she warned in a low, sexy voice that he had never heard her use before "and...this is gonna get real complicated, just so you know. I don't believe in playing games, Logan. I don't think I ever really learned how so I'll just have to stick with being honest with you."

"That works for me."

She bit her lip. He felt his body tense.

Georgie told him, in her soft sweet voice that made him want to protect her forever, "You shouldn't call me angel. We're just friends..."

"Cause we are just starting, Georgie. And I think I should call you whatever I want."

Her eyes searched his. "The problem is...if we are being honest..."

"We are."

"I hear you call me that and I start thinking...things I shouldn't. Lets be friends, okay? The kind that don't jerk each other around."

Logan stilled. He thought about her proposal. It was true that they had the best chance of staying friends if sex was off the table. He didn't want to ever lose her, not when he was living only because he couldn't leave her behind. Still, he couldn't deny that friends would never be enough for him.

"Nah," he said with a slow smiling curving his lips "lets be more, angel."

He watched her face break into a huge smile. "What am I gonna do with you?"

He drawled out, "I don't know but I sure am interested in finding out."

(_Anybody who's ever loved, _

_you know just what I feel._

_  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it._

_  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby._

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_) ( Mary J Blige)

Coming up: 3M and LuSam, Georgie and Logan, Dillon.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

(_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

_  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time) ( Lifehouse_)

**Cooper always wanted **to visit New York City, wanted to sit at outdoor café like he was now, with a girl as pretty as Maxie Jones smiling back at him. But it was hard to enjoy when all he could do was worry about leaving her behind soon.

Cooper called Brenda and left her a phone message. "Hey, I need a day to get something done...I'll be out of touch...don't send your ex or any of his thugs looking for me...I won't get in any trouble, I promise. You got to trust me. When I am done with this I will come home to London with you, okay? Love you..."

He hung up and then passed Maxie the phone. They had driven her car into New York City to the Bensonhurst neighborhood where Brooklyn lived.

"You sure you want to do this, Coop? Remember, I can be your family, baby. You don't have to try and fit in with the Quatermaine's if you don't want to..." Maxie started. She took a sip of her coffee, letting the sentence hang there, as she gave him a chance to back out of meeting his sister.

"I don't give much of a damn about the Quatermaine's at this point. My mother thought AJ was dangerous and Ned was selfish. Is that even true, though? I don't know. Maybe I never will. But what I am sure of is Brooklyn deserves to know I exist and I can't be sure Ned ever told her or ever will...I have to do this. I have to look in my sister's eyes and tell her I take family serious and I'll come if she ever calls me...if she needs a brother...I have to offer her that even if she might turn me down."

XXXXXXX

**Maxie nodded. **He was a better man than she ever imagined might love her. She always thought she would get a guy like Frisco- wild, into danger and pushing the limits, riding the edge, like she did, and a guy who would eventually let that lifestyle lead him away from her.

She tried to date cops to avoid that type- cops were stable and safe, like Mac. But Maxie always ended up back with the bad boy, back chasing trouble and thrills, back with a man who didn't know how to love her right. She would call Kyle Radcliffe- time after time, in the past- and end up in his bed for a few hours, being who she knew how to be best.

All that was behind her now. All she wanted was to stand by Cooper and be someone he could love.

She dialed her phone. "Brooklyn, hi. It's Maxie Jones. I'm in the city for the day and I was hoping you could meet me for lunch...well, no, we aren't that great of friends...okay, we aren't friends at all but, listen, you are the only person I know in the city and I was hoping you would want to...what? No this isn't a scam. Why would I ...okay, fine, fine, yes, you got me, the truth is I am working the Twelve Steps and you are one of the people I need to apologize to...yes, thanks, it will be nice to make amends, yeah, sure...okay, 8 o'clock...great."

She sighed as she clicked off the call. "Your sister doesn't think much of me. Guess I was a little bitchy to her when she lived in Port Charles." She shrugged.

"That's the past. I'm sure she will let it go."

Maxie knew not everyone had the big heart Cooper did."Maybe you should meet with her alone."

"I need you with me, Maxie." He reached out and took her hand.

There wasn't many more days left till he would board a plane and leave this country behind, maybe for good. She wasn't sure she could survive watching him do that.

Maxie felt a sudden urge rise up in her, and she was never any good at ignoring those when that happened.

"You got me, Coop." She squeezed his hand. "What do you think about...keeping me? Wanna get hitched?"

His blue eyes flashed with shock, then amazement, then joy. His head shook back and forth, he murmured "Always rushing, Jones."

"I hate to wait for anything I want. And I want you...I want you, forever. Marry me." She flashed him a sexy smile, and did her best to not show how bad she was shaking. He was all she wanted for her future, and if she couldn't have him she was afraid she would fall fully into the darkness that she drifted in out of before. "What do you say, Coop? Wanna be my hubby?"

(_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

_  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you)_

XXXXXXXXX

**Georgie was still by Logan's bedside** when her phone rang. She looked at it and frowned. Why would he be calling me after months of not saying a word?

"You okay, angel?" asked Logan

"It's my ex-husband," she said, holding up the phone. "You aren't supposed to use cells in the hospital so I'm going to have to go outside to call him back. Sorry."

"I don't think anyone follows that rule," Logan started.

She smiled. "But I do."

His face broke into a smile at the way she took the rule so seriously and acting like breaking it was the same as treason. She was adorable and he didn't understand why there weren't a hundred guys in love with her already.

(_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out_

_  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right) ( Lifehouse)_

"Okay, then," he said "You talk to your ex a lot?"

"I used to twenty times a day till we broke up...in this very hospital...and then it was like we were old acquaintances...he says hi to me at Kelly's and that's it. When he said it was over, it was over."

"He sounds like a jackass."

"Not at all."

"You still...into him?"

"No, not anymore. Not like I used to be."

Logan smiled and Georgie gave him a little wave and added"I'll be back as quick as I can. You...don't cause any havoc while I am gone. You try to get out of bed again and you might open your stitches. Epiphany was not joking around about strapping you to the bed, believe me."

"Would you let her do that to me?"

"Yes." She winked at him. "For your own good."

"You're tough."

"Only when I care," Georgie said. Their eyes locked on each other and cause butterflies to flutter through her. She hurried from the room before she went and tried to kiss a recently wounded man.

XXXXXXXX

**They walked into **the Italian restaurant hand-in hand. Lucky was wearing a suit and Sam had on a black dress that exposed her whole back.

As soon as they sat down, she fixed him with a smile and said "You talked me into this...but don't think I don't know you are trying to break the rules. We aren't supposed to be dating."

"We aren't dating, per se."

"Per se." Sam chuckled.

"We are eating...in a nice surrounding...come on, McCall...live a little. I know you want to..."

He flashed her a grin and she felt her heart flip over. _Damn, I will never stop loving this man, _she thought_, It more than just his looks, his jokes, his eyes, his songs, his laugh, his dreams, his loyalty to me and our future, it's the fact that he makes me feel like his friend first...like someone to have fun with...like we are both equal...he treats me right._

She couldn't believe it took her so long to finally get what she was looking for all along. A best friend to love.

"All right," Sam said "but this is not a date."

"Absolutely not," he said, shaking his head slightly. "It's just food on a plate on a table with some candles...and you and me."

"You and me. I love that..." she couldn't stop smiling as the waiter poured them wine. But then a thought hit her out of nowhere and she froze.

Lucky reached for her hand, seeing the worried expression that came over her face. "Hmm?"

"What if..." Sam studied his eyes "it's only ever you and me?"

"That sounds fine to me."

She marveled at how sure he was about them.

"But what if..." pain shot through her whole being as she started to think about never sharing a child with him. The intensity of her ache at the thought was visceral, it sunk into her bones and squeezed the very breath out of her.

Sam tried to focus and said "I promise you we will get you visitation rights to see Cameron, cause he needs that as much as you do but what if...well, you already know, I can't have any kids and...it's just not fair to you." She took her hand away from his.

Sam leaned back in her chair. "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. Having a baby was on my mind every day for the last two years...every second of everyday...and especially when I found out Jason had a daughter...but in the last few weeks you made me forget, somehow, for just a little bit...I don't know how that happened. I ...want you to have all your dreams come true, Lucky. You deserve that. I don't want you compromising anything for me..."

"Sam," he said softly as he opened his hand, that lay on the table, and urged her to take hold of it again.

Once she did, he went on "I love being with you. I've loved every minute of knowing you so far. I hope you never change your mind about me and always want our life...not yours, not mine, ours. We can take this all slow but...I'm already sure about the future I want...and it is with you. It has been since the moment you got in that cab and left town cause I realized a huge part of me was going with you...I didn't think I could offer you my heart then but I can now. My future is with you...in whatever way you want...and if you want a baby in that life, another child we can love...I swear on all I am, Sam, I will make it happen for us."

Tears flooded her eyes. "It's such a hard battle, infertility, you don't know what you are agreeing to..."

"Hey, now, I don't care how hard it is. I'll have my best friend right there for when it gets tough. I'll have you..." he gave her a smile. "I'm not worried a bit."

"I love you, Lucky." She had wanted to hold off on saying that but she did love him. She had never loved any other man more, and never would.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. There in the middle of the restaurant, he kissed her and then looked right in her eyes, with his hands cupping her cheek, "Whenever I think about the word love from now on...I'm gonna be thinking about your eyes...about how you've shown me true unconditional love... and about how I will never stop loving you, Samantha."

When his lips touched hers again, the other diners exploded into applause.

(_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

_  
And it's you and me and all of the people_

_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youand me and all of the people with _

_nothing to do  
Nothing to prove_

_  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_)

XXXXXXXX

**Georgie called Dillon**.

He asked her, "Do you know why your sister is in New York City visiting Brooklyn?"

"No clue. What could Maxie be up to this time?"

"No good as usual, I bet. Brooklyn called me hoping I knew what Maxie might want."

"Well, I'll check it out," Georgie said "Thanks for the heads up...how are you doing these days?"

"Fine."

She immediately knew that was a lie. But answered "Great. Me, too." For her it was the truth, now that Logan was on the road to recovery. Just thinking of his smile was enough to bring on to her face.

Dillon said, "I might leave town...and go to film school, finally. Ned is bugging me to go for my dream and not let the family pigeonhole me into being the next corporate clone."

"You would never become that, Dillon. Never. Just follow your heart."

"What if my heart leads me back to you?"

Softly she said, "It won't."

"Why not?"

"Because..." she swallowed "you don't belong with me. You know that, deep down. You know you wanted_ her_ more than me and if you could have her we wouldn't be having this conversation. I will always want the best for you but I can't pretend just to make you feel better...I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude. I care so much for you but.."

"It's okay. You aren't being rude, just honest. I guess that why I avoid talking to you. I knew you'd tell me the things I didn't want to hear. That I can't have you back...that Lulu isn't going to be mine either...that I need to move on and stop trying to go back in time. But I don't want to ..."

"You have to, Dil...okay?"

After a long pause, his single word teary response said it all. "Okay."

Ready or not, Dillon Quatermaine was moving on.

But, before he could, there was one person he had to say a proper good bye to. He just wasn't sure how he would get through it.

(_What day is it?  
And in what month?_

_  
This clock never seemed so alive)  
_

Coming up: Sexis, 3M, Jarly, Spinlu friendship


	38. Chapter 38

**A Time of Crisis**

**Note- Blackie Parrish was played by John Stamos.**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Brenda hadn't ever met Blackie Parrish before today. But everyone who watched VH1 knew the semi-retired singer. His face had once been up on Julia's wall when she was a teenager. He still looked just as good, too, if not better.

Still Brenda couldn't keep her focus on him, as they talked at the Metro Court Bar, because her ex-fiancee had just stepped off the elevator and was staring her down.

Jax looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and wanted her to be across the ocean again. Without a word, he turned and headed into the kitchen of the restaurant.

Blackie asked, "You break his heart or he break yours?"

Brenda finally pulled her eyes off Jax's retreating figure and answered, "I guess you would say...it was mutual."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Maxie felt a sudden urge **rise up in her, and she was never any good at ignoring those when that happened.

"You got me, Coop." She squeezed his hand. "What do you think about...keeping me? Wanna get hitched?"

His blue eyes flashed with shock, then amazement, then joy. His head shook back and forth, he murmured "Always rushing, Jones."

"I hate to wait for anything I want. And I want you...I want you, forever. Marry me." She flashed him a sexy smile, and did her best to not show how bad she was shaking. He was all she wanted for her future, and if she couldn't have him she was afraid she would fall fully into the darkness that she drifted in out of before. "What do you say, Coop? Wanna be my hubby?"

XXXXXXX

**Cooper lost his breath **as soon as the question slipped from her lips. The only smart thing to do would be turn her down. He was leaving town in a matter of days, she was young and wild and still lived at home with her folks. Maxie wasn't ready for marriage, he knew that.

He opened his mouth to say the words that would let her down easy, but what came out was, "Yeah...I do...I want to be your husband but..."

Her squeal drowned out his last word. She jumped out of her seat at the outdoor café and hurried around the table to fling herself into his lap. "Coop, I love you, baby and you won't be sorry we did this. I promise you won't cause it's gonna work out perfect...we're perfect...you are the only man who sees all of me and loves me anyway...no one else could do that. There's no one else for me but you."

She kissed him, slowly and sweetly. When she pulled back tears were in his eyes. "Maxie, I want to spend my life with you but I can't offer you that right now..."

She tensed as her eyes searched his.

Her voice cracked when she asked "Cause we've only known each other a month?"

"Less than a month," he smiled "But no. No. It's not that. I'm sure about you. It's just...I can't make you leave home, your sister, your dad, the States, and everything you know and love for me. I won't. Let me go to Europe for a while and let things calm down with Sonny and Jason then I will come back. I swear to you, I will come back."

"NO!" The word exploded from her mouth. She sucked in a few shaky breaths. "I...I'm used to losing who I love. I know how to do that like an expert. But I can't lose you, not this time, not right now..."

She gripped his shirt. "Everything inside of me is telling me to hold on to you and never let go. I live on instincts. It's what made me fall for you so fast and what makes me know I want you with me for life...its what's got us this far...and it is why I know we need to get married...like now. As soon as possible. Before the world rips us apart. Marry me, Cooper Barret," Maxie kissed him again. "Marry me. Will you, please?"

She was amazing. He thought that from the start. To everyone else she kept it hidden from their eyes how extraordinary she was beneath her bad girl front, but for him it was right there to see and treasure. She had his whole heart, now and forever.

"Yes...yeah...I'll marry you, Maxie. I love you and if you are _really _sure..."

She kissed him again and showed him how very sure she was.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sonny and Alexis **were in the back of his limousine, heading home from dinner, when he said to her "Listen, I'm going to give Stan a few more days to open the case. I'm gonna spend time with the kids and not think about it. But if it comes down to it...you let Alcazar out and I will handle it. Alone."

She turned and looked at him. "If it comes down to the wire, I can't promise you what I might do. I never want to break the law. I believe in it wholeheartedly. But, just like when Kristina was born, my logical side takes a backseat to my need to save the people I love."

"I don't want you doing anything like that for me. You can't risk getting caught. Think about your girls."

"I think about my girls every second! And you. And I think about what will happen to them and to me if you die and leave us here unprotected. I think about what I will have to do to Ric on the day that he goes so far there is no coming back again...on the day when Jason and Nikolas and Lucky are just not enough to hold him off anymore...I'll have to take care of him myself and then how will I look at Molly? That will be my life if you leave me...you know its true. One way or another this is all coming down to someone dying. If its Ric one day or Alcazar or anyone else, fine! But not you, Sonny. Cause I can't survive that..."

He took both her hands in his. "You won't have to, I swear to God- and you know a faithful Catholic like me don't do that lightly."

She leaned over to kiss him. "You need to know...I never stopped loving you, but I stopped thinking I could have you. Now it feels like I do..."

"You do."

"So stay, stay, stay,...you have to stay. There's poison in your blood right now and that terrifies me...because all I need in this world are my girls and you and your children- all healthy, safe, and here for me to love. Can you give me that or not?"

"Yes."

Their dark eyes were only an inch apart. She stared in his and saw he meant every word. He needed her faith, and this time, he had it.

Seeing her eyes calm down, he started to relax. He leaned closer and kissed her slowly. Then his mouth moved next to her ear, his hand slid under her skirt, and he whispered "I want you."

Meaning every word with all she was, Alexis told Sonny "You have me."

XXXXXXXXXX

"**So, I got a call from Alexis **earlier today," Jason told Carly as soon as he walked in the door of their home.

She knew by his tone what he was about to bring up.

"She wanted to know," Jason said "if I was going to be a witness for Lucky in the custody case, like you are."

Carly smiled at him.

His hands flew up in a way that said _What are you doing_? "You could have told me, at least."

"I'm testifying for Lucky,." She smiled at him. "There I told you."

He stood there for a long moment, then shook his head at her. "We should stay out of it. You know how bad custody battles are for kids."

"Yeah, I do. And I know how bad it is to grow up without your father, too. Don't let Liz convince you that what she wants is what is best, always. You never fail to tell me what you think and fight with me and get me to see reason. Well do that with her now. She's not perfect, Jase, and when it comes to her idea to rip Cam away from Lucky just so she has less complications when she remarries one day...she is just plain wrong. What if I would have said that to you about Micheal? How would you have felt? I wanted you to stay in his life cause your love for him made you his father. I never tried to push you away."

Jason knew that was true, he had been the one who decided to give up his family. Because he thought it was the best way-maybe the only way- to keep them all sane, and make them all stop hurting. But there wasn't a day that went by when he didn't wonder if he had been wrong. Should he have fought harder, longer, more?

Carly went on,"Lucky loves his little boy the same way. He's my family, Jase. I'm testifying and you can not stop me..." her voice got soft "so don't try, okay? Cause I don't want you talking me into changing my mind. I know what I have to do."

He nodded and the let out a breath. "Liz must have her reasons..."

"She's a selfish little ..." Carly stopped and took a breath. "Right. I'm not going to talk about her that way anymore. She's Sofie's mom. Lets just say -I don't give a damn what her reasons are. I'm a Spencer and that's where my loyalty stays, first with you and then with them."

She went on, "Do not tell me that your side is whatever one Liz is on because I don't want to let my family down, this is a chance for me to really be there for them, but I also can't ever not be on your side so..."

"I'm staying out of it," Jason said, as he slowly pulled her into his arms. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. "Unless you need me then...I got your back."

"Thanks."

"I don't want this to get ugly though, Carly. No matter what you think about Liz, Sofie needs her."

"And Lucky needs Cameron. This isn't like when AJ tried to take our son. Liz chose Lucky! She asked him to love her child, and even more important, she let that little boy love him. How can she separate them now? It's cruel and wrong and nobody does something like that to the Spencers while I just watch and say_ "Isn't that too bad?_" I don't think so!"

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'll have a talk with Liz. I don't want this going to court. It's not good for any of us. But I can't tell her what to do either. All I can do is ask her to put Cam first and, whatever that means, she will hopefully do."

"I don't have that kind of faith in her," Carly said "But I trust you so go ahead and try it your way. If that doesn't work then maybe its time," she gave him a smile "for one of my famous plans?"

"Never."

"Oh, how did I know you would say that?" She started laughing and he started kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Lulu was hanging out at Spinelli's **place. Now that both Jason and Sam moved out, she noticed Spinelli didn't really like living there alone so she was trying to spend more time with him to make him feel better.

"Don't be mad at me..." she started as they hung out on the couch.

He was on the internet, blogging about his life and cyber adventures.

"I would never be angry with my Blonde One, even though you aren't really my Blonde One anymore," his eyes stayed on the computer "since you fell for Muscles but, all the same, I could never feel anything but good tidings for you because..."

"I set you up on a blind date," Lulu blurted out.

His eyes jerked up. "Wha? Tell me you are pulling The Jackal's rather handsome leg."

"I'm not."

He jumped up and started pacing.

Lulu stood up and said, quickly, "I love you.."

Spinelli stopped and stared at her.

"Like a friend," she went on. "I care about you so much and I just want you as happy as I am so...there's this girl in one of my classes at school and I know you will like her. She's pretty and smart and nice and...just give it a try, okay? Will you, for me?"

"Lulu," he said her name softly. It that one word she heard how much he didn't really want to put his heart out there to be trampled on again.

"Please."

Spinelli sighed. One please from her and he was a goner. "I can not turn you down no matter how preposterous your proposal. I am the Jack to your Rose and we shall go down on this ship together."

"Titanic?"

"Too girly?"

Lulu shrugged, "It worked, I guess. Though I'm not trying to let your drown. Because I can't be happy if you aren't too. You're my best friend and you always will be, even if I love..."

"Don't say his name right now. We're having a moment."

She smiled. "We should fix your hair, before she gets here."

"What? She's coming now? When?" His eyes jerked over to the door as if it was a bomb about to explode. "The Jackal must groom himself!"

He went flying up the stairs and Lulu followed him.

_Note- Can you tell I feel bad leaving any character unattached? LOL. _

_I had to flat out force myself to not write a Jax and Brenda reunion ( and I never even liked them together!)_

_Sigh. I just always want all the characters in my stories to end up happy and in love. But if I don't stop myself at some point this will be the never ending story. Spinelli doesn't get a full romance but he gets to meet someone who could help him get over Lulu choosing Milo._

**Coming up: Cooper meets Brooklyn, some Sexis**


	39. Chapter 39

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Brooklyn stopped a few feet away from the table at the restaurant where she had arranged to meet Maxie Jones. She thought the whole idea of them hanging out, even if it was just so Maxie could apologize for her rude behavior in the past, was bizarre.

_She brought her boyfriend_? Brooklyn thought as she spotted the couple holding hands. Maxie was grinning ear to ear, but the guy looked a little shell shocked.

"Uh, hey," she said slowly then took a seat at the table.

"Hi, Brooklyn. It's been a while."

"Yeah, good to see you, Maxie," she lied. Her eyes moved to the man sitting across from her.

"Hello," he said, with a nod of his head. His eyes searched hers. She stilled. He was looking at her intently. "I'm Cooper Barret."

Maxie and Cooper seemed to be waiting for some kind of response from Brooklyn, which only made her more nervous. "Uh, okay, nice to meet you?" She sounded unsure about it but it was only in reaction to the odd vibe she was picking up from them.

"He's Julia," Maxie drug the name out like it had special meaning _"Barret's _son. Brenda's sister. You know them , right?"

"Of course. Brenda is like an aunt to me. Both my parents can't say enough good things about her. They have a million stories about the good old days...I think Dad even mentioned Julia before...she sounds familiar...does she have blond hair?"

"Yes," Cooper said. He swallowed and fidgeted in his seat.

"Right. There was a picture in one of our photo albums of her, my dad and Brenda. The only reason I remember is cause my mom took it out and Fed Exed it back to my dad after this big fight they had. I guess our folks knew each other, Cooper. So...Maxie? You asked me here to..."

"I'm not apologizing, Brooklyn," Maxie said.

Brooke shook her head. "I knew you were up to something."

"Don't blame her," Cooper said gently "I wanted to meet you."

The waiter came over and took their order.

All Brooklyn could hear in her head was Cooper saying_ I wanted to meet you_. And then her own voice_ Our folks knew each other._...

She leaned slightly closer to him, studying his hair, his eyes, his nose, mouth, chin. Was it really there? Traces of Jason, of Alan, of Edward...

Brooklyn thought to herself,_ He can't be..._"You wanted to meet me?"

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper heard the unspoken question in her voice. She was putting the pieces together.

"I needed to meet you, Brooklyn. I just found out a few days ago that Ned Ashton is my.."

"Father," Brooke breathed out softly.

"Yes, he is. I know this must be a shock. I didn't come here to ask you for anything. Nothing at all. You aren't obligated to me in anyway, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried, Cooper. I'm just...wow. Did he know?"

Cooper stilled, and gave away the answer without a word.

"He knew," Brooklyn said "Oh...God, I'm so sorry."

Cooper let out a shaky breath. "I only wanted to tell you that...well, I'm here for you if you ever need anything. I've written down my number and address, email, fax, everything..." He pulled a piece of paper out and passed it to her.

"I'll be staying in London for the next few months at least but if anything comes up, anything at all that you think I might be able to help you with, or even if you don't think that ...if you get jammed up... you call me. I will come back here, Brooklyn. For the whole rest of my life I will always be here for you...if you want that or even if you don't right now, know you could change your mind later and I'll be there for you in an instant because..."

He knew his eyes were teary as he said, "I'm your brother."

Brookyn sat there in stunned silence. When she didn't speak after a minute, Maxie jumped in. "Now, listen, I know you spent your whole life as an only child and you are used to having all of Daddy's attention but its time to share. This man here loves you...just because you are his sister. So..." her voice cracked slightly.

Cooper knew Maxie was only getting emotional because of how much her heart was devoted to him, she never cried for herself. He thought about stopping her little speech but knew it was coming from a good place, even if she said it all wrong.

Maxie went on, "Don't you dare hurt Cooper and push him away or else..."

"I wouldn't do that," Brooklyn said. She looked at Cooper and repeated. "I wouldn't do that.." a slow smile came to her lips "Oh, man, you are in the Quatermaine family now. Have you met them? Great Grandfather? "

Cooper shook his hand no.

She giggled. "Wow, well, I better go with you when you do. See the way it works with them is everyone takes a side. There are all these little teams. Alan and Monica are one. Jason and Justus used to be one. Skye and A.J were one. Dillon and I make up our own and believe me if you don't get on a team you will be steam rolled over..." Her face went serious again. A moment passed and she asked "Have you talked to Dad?"

"Yes." The one simple word, and his tone, said it all.

"It went that bad, huh?"

Cooper nodded.

"Maybe in time?"

"Maybe," Cooper said softly.

His eyes went cold, in that instant, and he wasn't sure he really meant it at all. A part of him knew he needed to reconcile with Ned or he would never get past how he felt right now. Twenty years would pass and he would still be just as wrecked, feel just as abandoned. He would spend all the years he should be happy with Maxie- raising a family and making her dream of being a fashion designer come true- miserable, if he didn't come to terms with what Ned did.

But he wasn't sure he could.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn nodded. _A brother? This is out of this world. A brother! Oh my...a brother._

She had dreamed of having a sibling when she was younger. And for a brief time she thought she had one in the little girl now called Kristina Davis Corinthos, but that was only a lie her father told her and the rest of the world. It was meant to help Alexis but turned ugly, and didn't end well. She lost her sister and all hope of ever having a sibling. Now there was one sitting across the table from her. It seemed too good to be true, and just tragic enough to let her know it was, in fact, all too real.

"So, are you two a couple?" she asked them

"Yeah."

"More than a couple," Maxie beamed. "I'm about to be your sister- in- law."

"Want to come to a wedding?" Cooper asked

Brooklyn's mouth dropped. _Crap! Maxie Jones is gonna be in my family_. "Sure. Where is that waiter? Does this place serve alcohol?"

"How old are you?"

_A brother, a big brother, great_, she thought then smiled. "Old enough."

"I don't think so," Cooper said. He looked at Maxie. She shook her head no.

He told Brooklyn, "You'll have a Coke."

"Lucky me."

_I have a brother_! she thought again and then honestly added _Lucky me._

For the rest of the night she kept smiling as she learned all about his life. Cooper insisted

on driving her home and walking her to her door, as if she hadn't been getting around Bensonhurst on her own since she was eight. But Brooklyn found it endearing. He cared. He wanted to take care of her. He was a real, live brother to love.

He said, in front of her door while Maxie waited in the car, "Well, good night. You take care of yourself and remember what I said. Call me if you need me, I'm serious."

"I'm going to talk to my Ma and then get on the train for Port Charles in the morning. Believe me you need me there when you step into that mansion for the first time. And, besides, I'm going to your wedding right? Are you totally sure about ...her?"

"I am."

"Um, okay. I'll call you when I get in town then."

"All right. Thank you...Brooklyn, for understanding. I know this is not what you ever expected to happen."

"Nope. It's a lot better than I ever expected."

A small smile curved his lips. "Night."

He waited there as she slipped her key in the door and opened it. He wanted to see her inside with it locked before he left.

She turned back around and then quickly moved close to him, before she lost her nerve. She gave him a shy little hug. Cooper hugged her back, and it was one of the most comforting gestures she ever experienced. She could tell he was completely protective of her already.

"Thank you," she said when she moved away "you didn't have to come here and tell me. Dad never would have..not cause he's a bad guy. He's not, Cooper, not at all. But because he would think it might hurt me and because he wouldn't want me to look down on what he did but...I needed to know. I should know you. You're my only brother, my only sibling in the world."

"And you're mine, kid."

She smiled. "Good. Then we are even. And you can count on me. I'm a stand up girl. That's how they grow 'em in this neighborhood my Ma always says. I will never let you down. I'm gonna be at that wedding and I am gonna like your new wife... even if it kills me. Are you really, really sure about her? Really?"

"Really."

"Um...okay." She smiled. "Okay. I'm happy for you then. I'll see you soon, Cooper."

"See you later, sis."

XXXXXXXX

**Sonny and Alexis **were on her couch after the kids went to sleep. She was working on paper work for her job. Her glasses were pushed up on her head and her hand kept snaking over to the popcorn bowl to mindlessly grab another handful.

He had just come over after visiting Jason and Carly's place to kiss Micheal and Morgan good night and read them bedtime stories. It was the first time Sonny went there after Jason moved in.

Technically, Carly was still Sonny's wife, though the divorce papers were working their way though the court system. She didn't feel like his wife to him anymore, though. She was now completely Jason's and tonight, for the first time, Sonny found himself happy about that fact.

It was an odd feeling. One he didn't expect to have but when he saw the look on her face, as Jason held her hand, it was more than Sonny could do to stay angry. He had always wanted Carly to look like that, but she never did in all the years she tried so hard to love him. She probably never had loved him , at all. Her heart was spoken for from the day they met.

It didn't bother him though. He just left their home and drove to the Lake House, knowing he would find a sense of peace and comfort here. He watched Alexis work. Though the news was playing softly on a nearby TV he wasn't focused on it at all, his attention stayed on her.

Eight days to go. Stan said he believed he was close to getting the case open. Sonny had heard that same line every day for four days now. He didn't really buy it and figured this situation was going to turn a lot more bloody before it was over, but for now he would bide his time. In his business, sometimes, that was all you could do. If you moved too fast, you only made it worse on yourself by making a stupid mistake.

"Hey," Alexis said softly. "I'm sorry I have to work. There's this hearing first thing in the morning...I'll be done soon."

XXXXXXXX

She usually wouldn't apologize for her work. Alexis loved it and it was a huge part of who she was. But right now it felt wrong to do anything but spend time with Sonny... and hound the scientists in Europe that she had working on a cure for him, and think of new ways to torture Lorenzo Alcazar within a inch of his life. But, most of all, she just wanted to savor every moment with him...for it could be running out, it could be but she refused to believe it was.

"Take your time," he said easily. But then he winked and flashed his dimples at her. Slowly he leaned closer and added, "We have all night."

She closed the gap and kissed him.

_Knock. Knock_.

They looked up and saw Ric standing on the deck outside.

Alexis met Sonny's eyes again, and she saw they had went ice cold. Some people thought he could never kill Ric, because they were brothers, but Alexis knew better. Sonny was simply biding his time. It was something he did very well. He lulled people into a false sense of security and then, when they were sure the threat was long passed, he sent someone to take care of his problem. By the time he woke up the next day, his enemy was just an unpleasant memory.

She could try and protect Ric from getting the punishment he had more than earned, but she wouldn't. That decision was made the first time he uttered the words, "_Sole custody._" And though her precious Molly slept peacefully in her room in this very house tonight, Ric had dug his own grave when he even mentioned trying to take her away from her mother.

The look he was giving both Sonny and Alexis now was cold and full of rage. The first words he said when Alexis finally yanked open the door were no surprise to either of them.

"You're screwing my wife now, brother?"

**Coming up : Sexis, Spinelli's date shows up, LuSam**

Thanks for reading and reviewing. This story is much longer than I ever planned it to be so thanks for sticking with it to this point.

Sara


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

_Note- Language warning for this chapter._

The look Ric gave Sonny and Alexis was cold and full of rage. The first words he said when Alexis finally yanked opened the door were, "You're screwing my wife now, brother?"

Sonny advanced toward Ric, who stood just outside the Lake House, "Your wife? Her mistake of a marriage to you is long over."

Seeing that Sonny didn't take his bait, Ric focused his wrath on Alexis. "Aren't you ashamed? Or is that emotion supposedly only mine to bear? You slip back and forth between the bed of brothers and you have the audacity to judge me when I seek a little comfort from a real woman who isn't a cold fish like you."

"Who are you talking about? Reese or my daughter?" The way she said the last two words told him she was close to the edge of her patience.

Sonny seethed with pent up frustration at the fact he couldn't already remove this man from their lives. In time it would be done though.

He said, "Get out of here, Ric. And next time you think of visiting Molly, call first. Or else you will be thrown off this property by one of my guards and I can't promise a couple of bones won't get broken in the process."

"You really are no better than a street thug," Ric said

"With your Ivy League education you still have no common sense,"Sonny said as he walked closer to the door. His voice stayed low and deadly. "A few months ago you had me in jail for the attempted murder of Alcazar, you thought me capable of being a cold...blooded...killer."

His eyes bore into Ric and the lawyer started to tremble slightly. Sonny went on, "But still you got the balls to come here and speak the way you just did to the mother of my child. Do you know how that makes me feel, Ric? Like you aren't smart enough, despite all that schooling, to survive in this town. If you didn't show up at work one day, would they even miss you? Or just assign your cases to another suit? Because I know there is no one else in your life who would so much as take the time to wonder where that asshole they used to know went."

"Are you threatening me? Maybe I should file charges, big brother."

In a tired voice, Sonny drawled out "Get the fuck out of here." Then closed the door in Ric's face.

He turned to Alexis. Their eyes locked on each other. She could see he wanted Ric out of their lives for good. It was an understanding they had between themselves for the last six months, since he heard about Sam sleeping with her stepfather.

_Sonny sat next to Alexis bed in her hospital room. "Say the word and he's gone."_

"_Not yet."_

"_How can it still be not yet? He disrespected you in your own home." Sonny worked to keep his anger in check. "Is this about Molly?"_

"_No." Her eyes lacked any energy. "I have to see if I can beat this, first. One battle at a time."_

"_You wouldn't have to fight Ric. I can handle it all..."_

"_Not yet."_

"_Okay, Alexis, but know that if the day comes when not yet turns into now, you can call me."_

_She nodded. At that point, she had been willing to forgive and forget, to swallow down the humiliation of seeing her daughter and husband rolling around together on the floor. For Molly. For Sam. For herself and Kristina. For their family._

_But that was before Ric said "Sole custody." _

Sonny let out a harsh breath. "That guy...he's gonna go too far one of these days and I'm gonna say hell with waiting for the right time."

"There is only one thing we can focus on right now," Alexis said as she took his hand

"saving your life. Have you heard anything from Robin on if she could make an antidote?"

"She says she could duplicate one but making it from scratch will take more time. She'll get there. Don't worry."

"Of course I am going to worry! Oh," she sighed and moved into his arms. He raised his and pulled her close. Her body started to relax and mold into his. "this is a hell of a thing to go through but we've made it through things just as bad, on our own. We have each other this time. We can beat this. I know we can. I have to believe that."

"Believe it," he whispered into her ear. "Because if anything can save me, I bet its your Cassadine heart that does it."

A tender smile curved over her lips. She pulled slightly back and looked at him. "I never should have told you about that."

"Nah, you should have told me about that around five years ago."

Her eyes searched his. Hers were shining with love and awe when she said "You were too into that Life Destroyer back then..."

"Because I didn't know you were so into me." Sonny kissed her then, in a slow, seductive way that showed her no one else was in his heart tonight, no one but Alexis, the woman who gave her heart during one dance and never intended to take it back.

XXXXXXXXX

**9pm**

**She had no clue why she let Lulu Spencer **talk her into this blind date.

It was beyond pathetic to even need to be set up, but she hadn't met any guys who weren't jocks or metrosexuals since she moved back to Port Charles. Or since her father drug her back was more precise. Like he drug her off years before.

Right before she knocked on the Penthouse door a man stepped off the elevator. Her eyes widened at the sight of him- tall, cute, and with a boyish grin. Not really her type but he seemed sweet, going by the smile he flashed her.

She asked, "Okay, I know this question is totally random, but you wouldn't happen to be my date, would you?" she asked "No? No. Great. I've made a fool of myself already...I should just go...don't you think?"

"Um, no. No. Stay. I'm Milo Giambetti and you must be the friend Lulu was telling me about."

"The sucker, you mean. I don't think I can go through with this."

"Sure you can. Spinelli is a ...well,...he's..."

"Oh god! What? Just tell me. She said he was funny, smart, into the same music as me...tell me what you know. Speak, now. "

Milo thought for a long moment and then said, "He's unique."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Milo knocked on the door and soon Lulu was opening it. "Hey, you made it. Great. Come in."

Spinelli was leaning on the edge of the couch in a pose he hoped made him look relaxed in a cool, devil may care sort of way. But as soon as he saw his date he bounded to his feet, screeching out a "Jackal bids you hello!" and nearly tripped before catching himself.

"Damian," Lulu stressed his name while giving him a look "this is Serena Baldwin. Serena this is my best friend, Damian Spinelli."

Serena wasn't sure what to think about him but just then he shot her this shy little smile while giving her a slight wave. It made her smile back at him and think _He's different than most guys. Maybe this date will be okay, after all_.

She was just about to say hello when he announced "I shall call you Oh Brave One for agreeing to be my dinner companion tonight on this little double date extravaganza."

Serena raised an eyebrow.

Lulu said to her. "He gave you a nickname. That's a good sign."

"Okay. Well its nice to meet you, Damian."

"The Jack-," he started

"Damian," Lulu stressed "ready to head to restaurant?"

"Lead the way, Blonde One."

Lulu smiled at Milo and he just shook his head at her, silently saying _This will be one long night_.

Lulu walked out first, then Spinelli and they whispered in the hall about Serena. He said, "She's really pretty. How does my hair look? Did I use enough product?"

Milo said to Serena, back inside the Penthouse, "See I told you...unique."

"But in a good way," she answered with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sam and Lucky **were walking hand-in-hand from the launch back to Wyndermere after their date at the Italian restaurant. She was thinking about what he said to her.

"_Whenever I think about the word love from now on...I'm gonna be thinking about your eyes...about how you've shown me true unconditional love...about how I will never stop loving you, Samantha."_

Sam stopped and smiled at Lucky. "That no dating thing really didn't last too long, did it?"

He smiled back. "Long enough for me."

"I want to do this right," Sam said "and you're still married."

"In name only. As soon as custody is worked out, that marriage is over. I always thought if I lost Liz it would take years, maybe my whole lifetime, to get over. But the truth is I have been losing her little by little for over seven years now...every since she thought she found everything I'm not in Jason. And even though she didn't spend all that time waiting to get me back, I was always doing that with her. But when I finally did, it was already too late. I was the only one who didn't see it. Liz and I haven't really been on the same page in years. I will never hate her, I couldn't. But I will, also, never fall in love with her again."

_(I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
my heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling  
_

_Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling) __( Aqualung)_

Lucky went on, "In my heart, I'm not married to her anymore and haven't been since the moment she ended us. Still, Sam, if you want to wait...I am fine with that. We have all the time in the world."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't wait to start loving you because I already do, with all I am. And, even better than that, I love us."

Being with Lucky was the easiest thing in the world for Sam. So simple that it almost scared her, but whenever she felt that way all it took was one look in his eyes to calm her down. He was real, here, hers. He was steady and strong. He wouldn't ever let her fall. She didn't have to put together some scheme to make him fall for her. He had looked right into her soul and loved what he saw. That fact was enough to take her breath away, never had she felt this treasured before.

He leaned down and brought his lips to her mouth. Their kiss was short but full of tenderness.

(_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_brighter than sunshine_

_  
Let the rain fall, I don't care.  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine.  
Suddenly you're mine,  
and it's brighter than sunshine_)

"Hey, McCall."

"Yeah_."_

"You ever been skinny dipping?"

"At this time of year, no. Do I look like a polar bear?"

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Lucky!" Her laughter rang through the air.

"You know you want to..."

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Please."

"Nicer," she said.

He walked back towards the water. When he set her down by the shore he said "Everyday I want to make a new memory with you. Because when I'm ninety and I have forgotten everything else, even my own name, I want to remember you, Sam, and what it felt like to be the man you were in love with and who you called your best friend."

She was near tears but smiled, as she peeled off her top, "You so don't play fair."

"Most Spencers don't," Lucky told her as he stripped.

Soon they were in the chilly water together, skin to skin, with her legs wrapped around his waist. Sam expected Lucky to kiss her then, but he didn't. They just hung onto to each other, laughing at the craziness of being in the lake at this time of year, and then she dipped her hair back into the water.

When she came up she hugged him close to her and whispered into his ear "I want to be with you."

She knew her words sounded almost desperate, but right now everything felt so right to her, and in the past that always meant it wouldn't last. She wanted to never let this night, and this feeling she had right now, end.

Lucky said "You're with me and we don't have to rush anything...cause I'm gonna love you tomorrow more than today...this is just the start of us."

Sam smiled. She loved the way that sounded. She was safe and wanted. It had been so long since she didn't have to fight to be someone's first priority. She had no doubts about Lucky, his word was good, and his heart was hers.

(_Love will remain a mystery  
but give me your hand_

_and you will see  
_

_your heart is keeping time with me_

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine)

"It's seriously freaking freezing in this water," he said. He could see his own breath.

"It was your bright idea, Spencer."

"You know you wanted to..."

"See you naked? Who wouldn't?"

"McCall, you are..."

"What?"

"Everything I want." And then he kissed her. Soon he was carrying her back onto the shore so they could hurriedly get dressed and rush back up to the warmth of Wyndermere.

(_Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine..._

_  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sunshine.)_


	41. Chapter 41

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Forty One**

_Note- The last section of this chapter is adult in nature._

**2 am**

Maxie and Cooper snuck through the halls of General Hospital, after they got back from New York. Cooper wanted Logan to be the first one they told, after Brooklyn, about them deciding to get married.

They found Georgie sleeping in a lay-z-boy type chair in his room, with a white blanket thrown over her.

Maxie stopped cold and stared at her for a long moment. Logan was awake and he whispered "Epiphany really likes her so she bent the rules a little. Georgie hated to do that but she also didn't want to leave."

Maxie ranted at him, "How in the_ hell _are you wooing my sister from a hospital bed?"

"Shh," Cooper said as he closed the door and Georgie woke up.

"What's going on?" Georgie asked, immediately worried. Her eyes shot between Logan and Maxie. "Is everything okay?"

Logan said, "Just fine, angel."

She smiled. "Good."

Maxie looked at Cooper in a way that said _Stop this_! He only shrugged and told them "We have news."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh, no...no, you didn't, man. Vegas?"

"Nope. But close," Cooper said "We are getting married as soon as we can get a license."

Georgie hurried to her feet and was soon clutching Maxie's hands "What? Married? You barely know him...do you know what Dad is going to say? You need to slow down. What are you thinking? Whatever it is, stop. Please. You're too young. My marriage is a perfect example- "

"I'm in love," Maxie said "and nothing you just said means more than that. So, will you be in my wedding or not?"

"You know I will," Georgie said

Cooper asked Logan, "Up for going to wedding, buddy?"

"Why the hell not? Don't got anything else to do except sit in this bed and ..."

"Get better," Georgie filled in. "He's not leaving here till Robin clears him."

"Which will be any day now," Logan said, before patting his bed. Georgie walked over and sat down next to him. She gave him a look that said she did not appreciate him rushing his recovery. He flashed her a small smile and their eyes held until she was smiling back at him.

Looking at them, Maxie said to Cooper. "Can't you do something about him?"

"What?" asked Cooper

"She's my baby sister!"

Georgie said, "I'm in the room, you know."

"Cooper," Maxie said "rein him in or I will."

"You would think I'm evil or something," Logan said

"Close enough," Maxie shot back. "If I hear that you broke her heart I will leave London so fast and be back here to kick your sorry ass. Count on it."

"London?" Georgie and Logan asked in unison.

"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you," Cooper said, meeting his best friends eye "I'm going to be staying with my Aunt Brenda for a while...I can't say how long right now but I will be back when I can, I promise."

XXXXXXXXX

**Logan tried to hide **his true reaction to Cooper's news. He had grown up in foster care and that meant he rarely got the chance to love any one person, or count on anyone but himself. But ever since the war he had Cooper to rely on. He was the one person who wouldn't turn his back on him. The idea of losing that hit him like a punch in the gut.

But he said "Don't worry about it, man. Do what you got to do."

XXXXXXX

**Georgie was watching **Logan intently. All the words she had right on the tip of her tongue to yell at her sister about this latest crazy idea of hers died when she saw the depth of pain, hurt, and fear that was in his eyes.

Her hand slid over his. _You still have me_, she said silently, _Now and always_.

Soon Cooper was tugging Maxie from the room and Georgie and Logan were once again alone.

"I hope she knows what she is doing," Georgie said.

"I hope he does."

"They seem in love. Happy. Lucky, even."

"I guess."

"You could always move to London, Logan, if you want to live near Cooper still."

"Nah, I couldn't do that, not now."

"Sure you could."

"Nope, Georgie, I can't. We have our deal, remember? Me and you, friends till you get sick of me and tell me to get lost."

"As I remember it, our deal is me and you...from now on. Friends and more...don't tell me you were on pain medication when you said that and now it doesn't count?" she joked

"Oh, it counts," he said. His hand rose and brushed her hair back behind her ear. "God, you're gorgeous, girl. When I get out of here...what do you think about..."

"Yes." _Anything, anytime you want...thank you for not dying...you're making my life worthwhile and you don't even know it_, she thought.

"Yes what?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Lets spend time together," Georgie said. She gave him a shy smile. "If you want?"

"I want, angel, I want."

There was something about this man that Georgie Jones could not resist. Maybe it was his southern drawl, or his light eyes that showed his every emotion. Maybe it was in how fragile he was while also being the man who saved her life, or in how he kept making her believe she was saving him right back. Logan never hesitated to step in front of that gun to protect her, or to open his heart and life to her when she asked him to. He gave her someone to worry about, which she was good at, and even better, someone to dream about at night. He gave her hope.

His eyes were locked on hers when he murmured, "You should probably head home..."

She slowly leaned forward. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. Logan's eyes darted back and forth, searching hers.

Georgie said, softly, "I don't want to go home. I want..."

"What do you want?"

She was so close to him there could be no doubt what she wanted. Still she thought of only kissing him on the cheek. That would be playing it safe. They could wait till he was released and life went back to normal and then see what they felt. But waiting felt impossible right now.

"Logan."

"Yeah, angel?"

Her lips gently brushed against his, and then she started to move back. One of his hands shot up and into her hair, pulling her back to him. She let herself relax then, knowing he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

The moment he stopped kissing her, Logan whispered "You really should go."

He let go of her.

"Why?"

The kiss was completely amazing. It was more intense than any she ever felt before and left her shaking down to her core.

"Go," Logan repeated. His eyes were wide and filled with confusion.

Georgie stood up. "I don't understand."

"It's too much...I don't think I can do this. No, I know I can't. Just leave, please."

XXXXXXXXX

**Carly was curled around Jason's body**, as they slept that night. He woke up with a start at the sound of a soft whimper drifting down the hallway. He slid out of the bed, trying to not wake up Carly, and made his way to Morgan's room.

He found the young boy curled beneath the covers, shivering. He lifted him into his arms. "What's wrong? Bad dream.?"

Morgan nodded as fresh tears filled his eyes.

"What was it about?"

His tone was filled with pain when he cried "Daddy."

Jason smoothed his hair and cuddled him close. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe, I promise."

"Something bad happened to my daddy, Unc' Jason. "

Carly stepped into the doorway. Jason's gaze moved to her. She slipped away to start making some calls.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_The water was all around him, pulling him down deeper and deeper until he couldn't see the light at the surface anymore. Till everything was black._

_Sonny tried to fight, to swim, to survive. But he only sunk more and more and more until he was in an entirely different place, till he was gone from even the feel of her, till he was completely alone_...

He jerked awake, sitting straight up, at the same moment that a child's scream pierced the air. Sonny jumped from the bed and ran towards his daughter's room.

Alexis woke in an instant and was only a few steps behind him.

Sonny swept Kristina into his arms. "Shhh, okay, baby. It's okay."

"What happened?" asked Alexis, his eyes wild with worry. "Is she all right?"

"I think it was a dream,"Sonny said. He looked at Kristina and she nodded. "What was it about?"

"You, Daddy." The way she said the words sent chills over her parents.

"I'm going to check on Molly," Alexis said. She needed to reassure herself all her children were safe. She stepped into the other room and saw the baby sleeping peacefully. The clock read 2:30 am but she went to the phone and called Sam anyway. Her cell phone went straight to voice mail. Alexis called Wyndermere directly and a sleepy Alfred answered after ten rings.

"Sorry to wake you. I really am. But would you mind checking on Sam for me? Just peek in her room and see that she's all right," Alexis said.

"Of course, ma'am. Wait one moment."

Alexis carried the phone and went back to Kristina's room to find Sonny putting her back beneath the covers. "Go back to sleep, baby doll. Daddy's fine," he promised her.

Through the phone Alexis heard Sam say " Is everything okay?"

"Fine. Fine. This might sound odd but I was just concerned about you."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Are you okay?"

"As long as my girls are."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Really, I'm fine. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I hadn't gone to sleep. I was thinking about...it doesn't matter."

"You could tell me anything, Sam."

" I was thinking about how I feel about Lucky."

"Oh."

Sam said, "Yeah. Anyway, I'm coming over for breakfast cause I want to check on you. Would that be okay?"

Alexis said, "Just stay home and get some sleep."

"No way. Unless you don't want me to..."

"You are always welcome here. See you in a few hours."

"Night...I love you, Mom."

Alexis could break down in tears over that simple statement, a huge lump formed in her throat. Sonny sensed her heightened emotions and moved across the room to her. "I love you, too, Samantha. Good night."

Once they hung up, Alexis met Sonny's eyes. "She loves me."

He nodded and for a moment they were silent, and she knew she's always remember this second in time.

"How is our baby?" Alexis asked him. "Okay? I better check."

She went over and found Kristina had drifted back to sleep.

Sonny came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back, relaxing into him. "We're all safe...for tonight..." Alexis said.

The silence was broken by Sonny's cell phone ringing. Reluctantly he let go of her to go answer it.

"Carly? I'm fine. Children have bad dreams sometimes. It don't mean anything. I can't talk to you about this right now...I won't die... I refuse to even think that way...please, don't cry...just go take care of Morgan...be strong. Is Jason there? Good...I will get an antidote in time...Whatever means necessary, exactly. Bye."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Alexis came over**, took Sonny's hand and led him back to bed. He pulled her close to him. After a moment, she shifted towards him and desperately sought his lips. She needed to feel him, to know he was still alive, and here and in love with her.

His hand immediately moved to caress her breast. She moaned against his mouth, as her hand slid down his chest, and then stroked over him. No other man had ever gotten as far into her soul as Sonny was, no other man ever would. This was the man she wanted, needed, craved.

All she could ever think when he made love to her was _Don't stop, Don't stop, Don't stop, Let this go on and on, Stay with me always, Let this time last forever, Love me and don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..._

Into his ear, right after he slid inside of her, he whispered "I will not leave you...I never could do that now. Believe in that. I love you, Alexis."

His mouth found hers again in a kiss that was aching with intensity. "I love you, Sonny. Please...stay."

It was hard for her to beg for anything from anyone, ever. But she would beg him not to die, not to walk away, not to end them.

It had been easy to pretend they would never be this good - before they got back together- but now it was too late to convince herself of that lie another time.

She simply could not live without him.

Coming up: Logan and Georgie, Spinlu, LuSam.


	42. Chapter 42

**A Time of Crisis**

**Note- I seriously did not expect for this story to span so many chapters and be posted over so many months. I thank you for your patience. **

**Chapter Forty Two**

**3 am**

Logan said, "It's too much...I don't think I can do this. No, I know I can't. Just leave, please."

Georgie was shocked that right after the amazing kiss they shared, Logan was telling her to get lost.

She asked, "Why can't you do this?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

She sunk into the nearest chair. "You can't just send me away...you can't. That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"So...it's me, then. You didn't like..." her voice was filled with insecurities.

"Angel. Don't, okay?"

"I have to!"

"Why?"

"Because no matter what we become you are staying in my life forever so we need to figure this out. You are the only reason I didn't get shot that day. I could have died. But you wouldn't let that happen. I know you would have done the same for anyone but you did it for me...and ever since I've been visiting you...well, now I am invested, I care. I don't want to lose you. I think we could be good for each other. When I care about someone I fight for them...so no, Logan, I won't walk out. I'm here and I'm staying. Call security if you don't like it."

"You got some of Maxie's fire, don't you?"

"If only she had some of my cautiousness." Georgie waited a moment and asked "Did I read everything wrong?"

"No."

"Talk to me please."

"It's nothing. Forget it."

She sighed.

A minute passed and he said "It's not easy for me to ...connect to anyone...I think Cooper is probably the one person on earth I ever did...and then you came along. I don't know that I can handle this..."

Georgie assured him, "I'm not asking for anything more than you can give."

"That is just the problem," Logan said as he met her eye "I want to give you the whole damn world- already. How will I feel in a month? Year? Decade?" He started shaking his head and looked like he might hyperventilate. "It's...more than I'm up for right now."

"Okay." The word came out as a whisper, filled with equal parts understanding and disappointment.

XXXXXXXXXX

**As much as Logan **wanted to protect his heart he couldn't stand letting Georgie down. He did want her and he also wanted to be able to not rely on anyone. But she wasn't going to disappear on him just because she didn't like what he said or did, he could tell because instead of having a fit and storming out she turned on the TV and started flipping channels.

After a little while he softly said her name. She looked at him. He patted the bed. She stood up and walked over to sit down next to him. He motioned for her to lay down with him.

"Your wound," she protested weakly.

"Just be careful."

She gently lay down with him. He took her hand and slowly intertwined them.

Logan said, "I'm sorry I freaked."

"It's okay. I want you to be honest with me."

"You want honest? I feel like a jackass right now."

Slowly she smiled. "Well, I am sure its not the first time and won't be the last."

"Hey!" He chuckled.

"Well, you might as well just accept it. I'm gonna see you are your worst and best. We are gonna fight and make up and be friends long past when we even remember Mark Hogan and what he tried to do to us. We're gonna be the aunt and uncle of Maxie and Cooper's kids and all of our lives will forever be all mixed up together so...deal with it. I'm sticking by your side. I can't make you...want to kiss me..." she smiled as she blushed "but I am your friend- with or without the kisses."

She gently shifted till she could plant a kiss on his cheek. "Or with, whatever."

He smiled. Their eyes met. They were just a breath apart. "Thanks, angel. I don't know why you would want to be stuck with me but..."

"Just hearing you call me angel...that's reason enough. Plus you played superhero and saved my life at the risk of your own and you make me laugh and I'm happy around you...and a billion other reasons that I think I will keep to myself for now...that way you have to stick around and try to figure out what they all are. Deal?"

"You got yourself a deal."

He wasn't sure he wouldn't feel like running away again or want to push her back to save himself some pain, but Logan was sure that Georgie had no intention of letting him go without one hell of a fight.

It was what he always wanted when he was a kid. Just one person who didn't want to walk away.

She lay her head on his shoulder and they watched TV together. He was surprised how at peace he could feel doing that simple little act with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

**4am**

"The Jackal will not go to sleep, Muscles. The Jackal is having too much fun!"

"Must you always speak in the third person?" asked Milo "It gets too be a bit much at times."

"The Blonde One and The Jackal find it funny, Oh Buzzkill One!"

Milo asked Lulu. "Why did you give him alcohol?"

Spinelli had insisted the party wasn't over after they dropped Serena off at home. For some reason, that Milo simply could not understand, Serena really took to Spinelli's odd sense of humor. That made the young computer hacker get completely giddy and he wanted to celebrate his good fortune, as he called it, well into the night.

They ended up back at Milo's apartment and now he was wishing Spinelli would just chill out and crash on the couch.

Lulu only laughed at Milo's question as Spinelli broke into a spontaneous break dancing routine.

"Ice, ice, baby, too cold, too cold," Spinelli sang

"No, he's not," Milo said

"Ice, ice, baby, too cold."

"He is," Milo said looking at Lulu "He's doing Vanilla Ice. How much of that Vodka did he drink? Where is the bottle?"

Spinelli started to belt out the first verse of the song while dancing crazily around them.

Milo shook his head over and over, as if the image deeply disturbed him on so many levels.

"Hey," Lulu said in her soft sweet tone that always made Milo a fool for her " just let him have his fun."

"The Jackal graciously thanks The Blonde One !" He grabbed her hand and started to do some kind of robot move where his arms waved while he sang, " Dance, bum rush the speaker that booms

I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
deadly, when I play a dope melody  
anything less than the best is a felony

Love it or leave it, You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye,

The kid don't play!

If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla   
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla !"

Spinelli said, "Come on, dance, Muscles."

"Muscles is going to bed," Milo said. He gave Lulu and quick kiss and headed for the other room. 

When they were alone, Spinelli cried to Lulu, "She liked me, Lulu! She really liked me!"

"Yeah, I think she did."

He gave her a look.

"I know she did," Lulu amended. Then she smiled at him and said softly, "Good night, Spinelli. And...well, just so you know, I meant what I said earlier. I do love you, as a friend, and that's why I would do anything for you. Even find another girl to steal your heart away from me."

"Thanks." For one second he wasn't hyper. Then he broke into break dancing again. "I think this is gonna come back in style, don't you? I used to do this on the playground back in Tennessee. I'm a little rusty but with some practice I think the Jackal could become a champion break dancer once more!"

She didn't have the heart to tell him that what he was doing looked more like having a seizure than any dancing she had ever seen. She went and grabbed a pillow and blanket then tossed it at him. "Sleep! See you in the morning, Damian."

She stressed his name, letting him know she saw him as much more than his alter ego.

"Good night. And, Lulu,...I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**7 am**

Sam slid quietly into Lucky's room. He was sleeping with out any shirt on. She had already spent the whole night thinking about seeing him naked underneath the moonlight, and being hit with this image now wasn't helping to calm her lustful mind. But she hadn't come in here to kiss him, though the idea sent a shiver through her.

She crawled onto the bed and tapped his leg, lightly. He shot up, grabbing her, as his Spencer instincts kicked in. He saw who it was and smiled. "Hey. Morning, McCall." He let go of her. " Sorry."

She smiled. "I won't sneak up on you again."

"Sneak up on me, please. Do whatever you want to me..."

"Lucky."

"Yeah, Sam?"

Her heart was racing as she looked in his eyes. Such fantastic eyes. So sweet and pure and full of love for her. There were no ghosts there, like she always saw in Jason's eyes. Which was odd cause Lucky was fresh out of his marriage but she didn't stop to question what she saw, she just accepted it. He loved her. For her. Forever.

She asked, "Will you go to breakfast with me at my mom's house?"

"Sure. When?"

"In about an hour, I was thinking."

"So we have time?" He gave her a devilish grin. Thoughts that were illegal in some states ran through her mind. He slowly pulled her closer, as he lay back down. She rested against his chest. "Mmmm. This is good." He stroked her hair.

All the tension in her body flowed away. She yawned.

(_I don't need a lot of things,  
I can get by with nothing_

_  
Of all the blessings life can bring,  
I've always needed something_

_  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason,  
You're my only truth  
_

_  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From Heaven's gate_

_  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_) 

"Up all night, huh?" Lucky asked

"How did you get to sleep?"

He said, "I told myself...you're worth the wait."

She smiled.

"Sleep, McCall. Just for a few minutes. I'll wake you up in half an hour."

She yawned again. "Okay."

As she drifted off to sleep her ran his hand over her back in soothing circles. She hadn't known him two months ago, not well at all, but now she couldn't imagine ever not being in his life. He made her feel safe, loved, and protected. It was a feeling she couldn't get enough of, he was a man she would never have to fight to make love her. He just did. It was as close to bliss as she had even been.

(_You're the hope that moves me_

_to courage again_

_  
You're the love that rescues me  
when the cold winds rage_

_  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are_

_  
And I can't turn back now'Cause you've brought me too far_

_  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain_

_  
I need you like mercy  
from Heaven's gate_

_  
There's a freedom in your arms  
that carries me through_

_  
I need you_) ( Leann Rimes)

Note- I know Spinelli is very goofy in this chapter but he cracks me up and he is a reminder to not take anything too seriously. Thanks for reading!!!

**Coming up: Maxie scene, Brookyn scene, Spinelli and Sam scene, Sexis.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

**8 am**

Maxie snuck in the back door, into the kitchen of her house. She jumped and let out a startled little yelp when she saw Mac sitting at the table. His eyes connected with hers.

"Hey, you're up early," she said with a strained smile. She hated this. Being caught. Feeling like a child who disappointed him.

Mac said, "I think you know that I never went to sleep. What with both my girls not coming home..."

"Georgie is visiting Logan, didn't she call?"

"She did. You didn't. Sit down, please."

Sometimes, Maxie thought that if she could just do one thing to make Mac proud- just one thing- then he would look at her differently. There was always so much love in his eyes, but also longing. He wanted her to live up to her potential. To fulfill just one of the many dreams he had for her. To do something with her life- other than self destruct. Didn't he think she wanted all that for herself, too? Didn't he think she was trying? She could never tell.

It was always this. Just telling her she wasn't living up to the standards he set and then asking her to try harder.

Instead of taking a seat for another lecture, Maxie blurted out "I"m getting married. Soon. To Cooper. You don't really know him that well but he's great, Mac. He is. He has a great big heart and he...he loves me. I'm doing this."

He sucked in a quick, shaky breath as his eyes filled with emotion.

"I know this isn't what you want," Maxie moaned pitifully "I know I'm letting you down again. Marrying a guy I've only known a month. I'm not knocked up, if that is what you were thinking. I'm just...I love him. Please, support this...me...please understand...I'm not screwing up this time, I swear to God ..."

And even doing that didn't help. Mac hated when she took the Lord's name in vain. She felt pathetic and desperate, never able to be enough for him and never able to stop wanting to make him see she was born enough, that she shouldn't have to change anything.

Mac stood up. "I want you to bring this young man to dinner. Here. Tonight."

She nodded.

He asked, "Do you really know what you're doing? What this kind of commitment means? Georgie and Dillon thought they were ready too but they were wrong ..."

"Dad!"

They both froze. She rarely called him that. But this time she screamed it in love and frustration.

"I'm sorry," Mac said "You know I can't help it. I...only want the best for you. The very best. And it kills me when you settle for anything less."

"Cooper is the best."

"He better be."

Maxie nodded and tried to moved past him to go up to bed. He reached out and touched her arm. She looked up and into his eyes.

"Congratulations, sweetie."

She started to cry as he brought her into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**As soon as Brooklyn woke up** she glanced at the clock and then grabbed the phone. She dialed and as soon as the person answered cried, "Hey, you!"

"Okay," Dillon said slowly "That was a little loud. I'm still half asleep."

"I have a brother!"

"Lois is pregnant? That's nice...Ned isn't the dad, is he? Mom will freak if she keeps another baby in Bensonhurst away from the family."

"No. My mom isn't having a kid. My dad did...over twenty years ago...with Julia Barret, Brenda's sister. My brother came to visit me last night and he brought, ugh, _Maxie Jones _with him but whatever...his name is Cooper. He's in Port Charles so I'm going to get the first train there today. Meet me at the station?"

"Whoa. Slow down. Ned has another kid no one ever knew about?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess...wow. What's he like? Do you think he might take over ELQ one day cause that would be great if he did. Grandfather would finally get off my back. I got to meet this guy and see if he might be talked into being a business mogul."

She laughed. Then softly repeated. "I have a brother, Dillon. A _brother_."

XXXXXXXX

**Spinelli was snoring on Milo's couch **when his cell started to ring. Soon Milo was shaking him awake and shoving it at him.

"Easy, Muscles! I am delicate." Spinelli sat up and took the phone.

"This thing won't stop ringing," Milo said

"Good Morning to you, too, Sunshine."

Milo raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me my new nickname is not gonna be Sunshine."

"I think it will be, Sunshine."

"Lulu!" Milo called out as he walked back into the bedroom. A moment later Spinelli heard Lulu laughing and then Milo chuckling.

He smiled as checked his phone messages then dialed. "My fair Samantha! The Jackal has not heard from you in eons. How are you this bright and shiny new day?"

"Good. Sorry if I woke you up. But we're having a family breakfast and I was hoping you could come. Lucky and I are about to head to my mom's house right now. Please say you aren' t busy! Please, please, please... Spinelli?"

"Family?" he pushed out through the lump in his throat.

"Yeah," she said as if it was completely normal to include him in her family. She hadn't ever assumed that Jason got custody of the kid when they broke up. She figured they would both just see him separately. It took her a while to pull her head and life together, but now that she had, she needed Spinelli back. "So can you come?"

"I...well, I guess The Jackal could attend."

"Yay!" she said then her voice got softer. "I'm sorry I left town without talking to you. I didn't even want to tell Lucky good-bye because it was just...too hard. Good-byes suck and I knew I couldn't say one to you. You don't hate me or anything now because I left Jason, do you? I know I...I kinda caused our home to break up but I had to leave Jason...he moved on quickly and that tells me more than anything else that what I did was right."

"The Jackal was only worried about the heart of the Fair Samantha, not himself."

"My heart is fine...better than fine, really,...Lucky has been really good to me, and good for me. Maybe we can take a walk down to the lake after breakfast and I can fill you in on everything...I met my Dad! It was amazing...we can talk when we see each other, okay?"

"Sure. The Jackal shall rush to groom himself and speed out to The Goddess' Mother's house. I bid you adieu.."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"How are _you_?"

He could have cried at the tenderness in her voice. "The Jackal is...I'm happy. Weird, huh?"

"No, it's great. If anyone should be happy, its you. Love ya. See you soon."

"Bye." He blinked backed tears. A moment later he shouted "The Jackal is a family man!"

Milo yelled back "Muscles is getting earplugs before you come over again!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Alexis woke up and noticed Sonny **wasn't in bed. For a moment she was completely still. Thoughts darted through her head that he could have passed out, he could be laying on the floor somewhere in this house, the poison could have come for him early. But then she took in a deep breath and tried to feel his presence. She would know if he was hurt, dead...if he needed her.

Convinced he was fine, she headed to the bathroom. When she came out she wandered down the hall and found Sonny in Molly's bedroom. He was standing near her window, shirtless, rocking the baby. In a soft, low voice he was saying "So, in the end, the Prince of Bensonhurst found his princess and they lived happily ever after as only two people in love, who have a lot of money and power and influence to make sure things go they way they ought to, can do."

Alexis asked, with an easy smile, "Are you filling my daughter's head with more fairytales?"

"Someone has to. You can make her a feminist," he grinned at her "and I will handle making sure she is still a lady."

"Waiting for a man to save her?"

"Waiting for a man to...share it all with...there are worst things than being dependent on someone, you know?"

"Ha! That is a good one, Sonny. Really. Coming from you. Who have you ever leaned on?"

"You."

She came over, let out a breath, and said "Fine. You win that arguement but don't think I will not be thinking up counterpoints to bring up about all the many times you refused to lean on me when you could have..."

"But I am now. Today. I...don't want you involved in finding the antidote and I sure as hell don't want you squaring off with Alcazar but I know you will do what you want to do, cause you always do."

"So do you."

"I won't fight you on it. But don't go tangling with him or anyone without me there, got it?"

"I could take him on with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back, while I was having a bad hair day," Alexis told him. She seemed to have a need to make sure he never underestimated her.

"Yeah, you could. But don't."

"Fine." She reached out and took Molly "Good morning, baby girl. You look happy. I guess you love your Uncle Sonny. I seriously think it runs in this family...genetically we are predisposed to being suckers for those dimples."

Sonny smiled at them. Moments later, Kristina ran in asking when Daddy was going to start making breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo was brought into the visiting room at the Port Charles Police Station. Skye sat at the table waiting for him.

(_Hey now, all you sinners  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on _

Hey now, all you lovers  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on

Hey now, all you killers  
Put your lights onPut your lights on) 

Things between this couple had been strained since Skye found out that Lorenzo was working with Craig, and since everyone in town took out their anger over the Metro Court Hostage crisis on them because Craig was dead. It left Skye feeling like she was part of a lifestyle she feared and hated, in equal measure. She was scared for her daughter, and fuming with anger at this man sitting across the table from her now.

When the guard left, Lorenzo said "I've been set-up. I had nothing to do with the death of Alejandro Ruiz. I've never even heard of the man."

"You have to be honest with me. I can't help you if you hold back."

"Skye," he said her name firmly "don't lose faith in me now. If you do, I am as good as dead."

She studied him for a long moment, not knowing what to believe, who to trust, or if she had made the biggest mistake of her life by coming back to this town with her baby daughter.

(_Cause there's a monster living under my bed, _

_whispering in my ear._

_There's an angel with a hand on my hair_

_she's saying I got nothing to fear._

_There's a darkness living deep in my soul-_

_still got a purpose to serve._

_So let your light shine deep into my hole_

_and, God, don't let me lose my nerve._

_Let me lose my nerve ) ( Everlast and Santana)_

_Coming up- Sexis, Jarly, Julia and Ned_


	44. Chapter 44

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Sonny watched Alexis **playing with Molly on the floor of the living room. This was a moment in time he never thought he would see- never really thought he deserved to have. He could hear Kristina's happy shrieks drift in through the window.

Max was on his way over with Micheal and Morgan so their family could be complete. They planned to spend the whole day just hanging around the house- being normal. It was something he always wanted to share with Alexis but their lives constantly moved at warp speed, with one crisis after another and no time to slow down in between.

All along he craved a different fate, one where she was standing by his side and there were moments that lingered...instead of just memories or fantasies like he survived on for years before now.

_(For a long time, I was in love._

_  
Not only in love, I was obsessed-_

_with a friendship that no one else could touch) (Gwen Stefani)  
_

Over the years he only got further and further away from Alexis and any hope of a moment like this. Now that it was here, he damn sure didn't plan to go and die and lose it all.

Alexis looked over. Her eyes connected with him and then she nodded, understanding perfectly the intention she saw come into his gaze.

Sonny had hit his limit for waiting on an antidote. It was time to force the code for the briefcase out of Lorenzo Alcazar' s mouth, no matter if it meant making the man's body bloody in the process.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"**He's a great dad," **Sam said. Her voice was soft and filled with awe as she watched Lucky.

Sam and Spinelli sat in the grass out by the lake behind Alexis' house.

They had just finished their family breakfast. Lucky was kicking a soccer ball around with Kristina about ten feet away.

She went on, "I can't let Lucky lose the right to see Cameron. I won't allow it to happen." She paused and then met Spinelli's eyes. "I might need your help."

"You have it, Fair Samantha."

Smiling, she whispered "Thanks." She had already filled him in on meeting her father and brother, and how her and Lucky were dating. He told her all about meeting Serena Baldwin and that Lulu loved him, though she wasn't in love with him.

"What do you think Stone Cold will say if we go after his daughter's mother? I don't want to entice his wrath...you know, I'm his wingman and all..."

"I know and I don't want to put you in a bad position," Sam said. "If you can't be involved in what I have to do, say so. I won't hold it against you. But I don't have a choice, Spinelli. If Liz doesn't come around before the custody trial...well, I'm not leaving Lucky's life up to the whim of any judge. I won't let his heart be broken by hearing the judge rule against him. There is always a way to get what you want, if you are willing to go far enough. I am. I have to...for him."

Spinelli nodded. "So, does The Lawman treat you right? Because I won't have anyone hurting my Goddess..."

"He treats me...like his best friend." A slow, sweet smile curved her lips. "Lucky is...he's the one for me. The one man that really gets me and never sees anything he doesn't like in me."

For years Sam was looking for someone like Lucky, but always settling for something much different. Something to get her through, someone who would take care of her like Cody should have but never could be bothered to. Yet, all that while, she longed for a man who loved family and children and most of all her- above all other women in his life.

_(And all I wanted was a simple thing-  
a simple kind of life._

_  
And all I needed was a simple man  
so I could be a wife.)_

Sam admitted to Spinelli, "I love him...and he loves me." Her smile lit up her whole face.

Spinelli threw his arms around her in a wild, huge hug. She started laughing and hugged him back as hard as she could.

Though Sam grew closer to her both sides of her birth family everyday she would never stop having a place in her life for Spinelli. He came to her and Jason like an orphan, needing a home, family and love. They gave that and only later did they realize- and even grow to like the fact- that it was a lifetime commitment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Julia Barret** needed a re-do at this thing called life. She started off, after she graduated business college at the top of her class, with such promise. Never did she think she end up like this.

The only two men in the world who meant anything to her both hated her- or, at the least, it felt that way when they cast their disappointed eyes upon her.

To even speak to her seemed like a chore they would rather avoid at this point.

Ned she could understand. Her anger had driven him away over twenty years ago, and her bitterness forced her to keep trying to make him pay for choosing Lois over her.

Julia thought Ned should have known she left Port Charles just to test his love. Just to see if he would follow her. But he never did. He moved on, met Lois and had a child with her. And the pain inside of Julia grew into something ugly and hard.

_(I'm so ashamed, _

_I've been so mean._

_  
I don't know how it got to this point._

_I always was the one with all the love._

_But you came along, _

_I'm hunting you down_

like a sick domestic abuser

_looking for a fight._

_  
And all I wanted was the simple things- _

_a simple kind of life.)_

But the fact that their son, Cooper- her heart and her greatest source of pride- also was keeping his distance cut at her soul. She kept up a wall, never letting anyone see how devastated she was, but it was all starting to be too much. She thought about booking a flight back to Europe but she couldn't leave Port Charles with things still this unsettled.

She dialed Ned's cell phone.

"We need to meet." Her words were crisp and business like, an order more than a question. "Make some sort of game plan about my...our son." The last two words gave her away, they were soft and heartfelt.

Ned sighed. In a gentle tone he told her, "He just needs time. We have to give it to him."

"How much time?! I can't stand this. He's all I have, Ned."

"That's not true."

For a long moment the line was silent.

Then Ned added, "You have your sister."

If he put a bullet in her it wouldn't have hurt as much. She hated to admit it, even inside her own head, but she had been aching for him to say _You have me._

Julia snapped, "I want my son back. I'm not like you. I don't give up on the people I love when it gets complicated or when it requires heavy lifting. And I will be damned if I let Cooper take after you in that way..." Her angry words turned desperate, she gripped the phone tightly "He can't just kick me out of his life...he can't...for once, Ned, you can do more for him than I can. Our son needs you to ask for his forgiveness and to ask to make us...some kind of family...and then maybe he will be able to hear what I have to say...if he knows he didn't lose you forever because of my choices."

And then she did something she hadn't done in nearly thirty years. Julia started to beg, "Will you do that for me? Please, I need you to get through to him. Help me out. For old times sake's. There was a time when you didn't hate me, though I'm sure you'd rather forget that now."

"We were good friends. I don't want to forget any of it. I've always been grateful I met you and that Cooper was conceived, even if I did all of it wrong...I'm still thankful as hell that he's here and mine...and that you are his mother."

A tear slid down her cheek. She tried to harden her voice so he couldn't tell she was crying. "Fine. Good to know. Now, how do you plan to make this right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jason and Carly **sat in Monica's office at General Hospital.

They had blood drawn earlier in the day, just to confirm neither had poison in their system, like Sonny did. They had already went to each of the other hostages and suggested they do the same, without mentioning Sonny's health problems for that would surely put his life at risk. They just said that one of the bottles of water was found to have poison in it and no one could be sure if the other ones that people drank were also contaminated.

Carly gave Jason a stern look and insisted, "We're fine."

He nodded.

But all he could think was that he hated that there was even the slightest chance someone poisoned her. He kept going over and over the hostage crisis in his mind and trying to figure out why he didn't see what One was really up to.

Jason was great at reading people, but his mind on that night was consumed with saving her life and seeing the man who hurt her killed. Beyond that-and saving his friends, sister and father- Jason hadn't been able to think of much else.

Still, now, weeks later he felt he should have done better. Like he somehow let Carly down. It was a feeling that came back to him, time after time, throughout the years they'd known each other. He knew he messed up in the past, and each time he did he vowed to make it the last time that happened. She deserved better. She deserved the _best_. And he should have given it to her from the start.

Guilt stabbed at his soul. Jason swallowed hard as she reached for his hand. When ever he was touching her, life made a little more sense. Without that connection, he was lost. Jason didn't know how he could face it if Carly was never able to hold his hand again. That thought was as horrific as if he had never met her at all.

Somewhere, along the way, she had become his whole life.

_(Oh, if we met tomorrow for the very first time_

_  
Would it start all over again?  
Would I try to make you mine? )_

"Please," Carly said, seeing the look on his face, "don't...don't, Jase. You're not to blame for this."

"I know that."

But if Carly was sick he would still never forgive himself for letting it happen. After wasting so many years, when they could have been together, it took his very breath away to think Carly might die now- when he finally had her back in his arms every night, when he finally felt whole again.

(_Now all the simple things_

_are simply too complicated for my life_

_  
How'd I get so faithful to my freedom? _

_A selfish kind of life._

_  
When all I ever wanted was the simple things,_

_a simple kind of life)_

Monica walked into the room, holding the tests results.

_**Note**__- for some reason this was the hardest chapter to write for me. I think the story needs a dose of drama to invigorate it again. I'll try to make it more interesting in the upcoming chapters._

_Sara_

**Coming Up- **Milu, Jarly

Logan's birth parents are revealed. Remember his story will **stray** somewhat from what is shown on GH.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

Note- _Logan's parentage changes GH history slightly- a character never died but instead __**disappeared **__over twenty years ago_.

**Carly sat holding Jason's hand **in Monica's office at General Hospital . They were about to hear if there was any poison in either of their blood from the night One slipped drugs into the bottles of water during The Metro Court hostage crisis.

She could see how tense Jason was, how his body was stiff and his jaw clenched. Carly worried about how he might react if she was sick. She couldn't stand to see him suffer, and he could never stand to let her hurt without going to extremes to take that hurt away.

Watching anguish dance across his face if Monica gave them bad news, seeing his fears of losing her, would steal her breath away, and make her heart ache- Carly had no doubt about that.

_I'm not sick. He's not sick_, she told herself. _We are gonna get our baby, our wedding, our chance to raise Sofie and Micheal and Morgan, our happy ever after...I don't care if it sounds like a fairytale. It's my freaking fairytale and I want it!_

(_All of these lines across my face  
tell you the story of who I am._

_  
So many stories of where I've been  
and how I got to where I am._

_  
But these stories don't mean anything  
when you've got no one to tell them to_

_  
It's true...I was made for you_)

**Monica walked into **the room, holding the tests results. Her face was creased with worry.

Jason's eyes darted back and forth. "What? Is she-" He asked about Carly, not himself, but all of them expected that to be the case.

Carly let out a shaky breath. She squeezed Jason's hand.

Monica said, "Your test came back clean, son, but Carly...there were measurable levels of some kind of unnamed drug in her sample. It's the same thing Sonny is affected with. Could you have taken a drink from his water bottle?"

Carly ignored her question as her eyes connected with Jason's. She watched him splintering apart right in front of her. She hadn't seen that since the day he told her _"I have to give up Micheal." _Carly never wanted to put that look back in his eyes but now she had, unintentionally.

She started to shake, as she leaned closer to him. Jason let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

_I could die_, she thought, _I could die and leave my boys and Jason behind...no, he won't let that happen. Jason will save me...he will catch me when I start to fall..._

He pulled back, meeting her eyes, and she could tell he was forcing himself to be strong for her now. She nodded, silently agreeing they would survive this...it wouldn't beat them, it couldn't steal the future they had planned, the endless days of loving each other that they longed to be able to share after so many years without being able to say aloud how much they loved each other.

Jason turned to his mother and said "How many days until-?"

"We can't know that. Her dose seems to have been smaller than Sonny's but that doesn't mean it won't kick in after 30 days the same as his supposedly will. All we know about this, right now, comes from what Cooper told you but Robin is working around the clock to figure out more. She has come up with a few possible treatments depending on what symptoms manifest."

Carly couldn't even hear what Monica was saying. In her mind, image after image of days spent with Jason played like a black and white movie. He pulled her through every time of crisis so far...he loved her with all of his heart..._.I will not leave him, Sofie and our boys_, she thought.

The silent movie ran through her subconscious, as her eyes filled with tears, and Jason peppered his mother with quick, harsh questions about how they were going to keep Carly from dying.

She had loved Jason for over a decade now. But it didn't feel like nearly long enough. She needed more time, there had to be more time left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**I have to do this," Lulu told Milo**. But her words were unsure, her tone shaky.

She was still clutching her cell phone, five minutes after hanging up with Dillon. He had asked her to meet him around six p.m. tonight at the boat house. He said "_I need a favor, Lu. Promise me you'll be there,_ _okay?_" and that had been all she needed to hear to know she couldn't turn him down.

Still she wondered what Dillon had to tell her that was so important. His voice had sounded subdued, soft and sad, almost. Or maybe she was reading into it things that weren't there. She feared she always did that with him.

"What do you think its about?" Milo asked

She shrugged.

"He might want you back, Lulu."

"He never wanted me at all."

Milo shook his head, his smile was strained. "Believe me, baby, he did."

She wound her arms around his neck. "Not enough. I'm not so special that guys would fight over me."

The look in Milo's eyes told her that he believed that was the understatement of the century.

His words became worried, but he fought to not let it show. "Is it gonna be a fight?"

Their eyes met and held.

Milo didn't wait for her to answer but instead said, "Do what you have to do. Go see Dillon and figure this out but know...I'll be here waiting for you when you're done...you have a home here with me, Lulu, for as long as you want one."

He kissed her then, hoping she could feel the truth in his words.

(_I climbed across the mountain tops  
swam all across the ocean blue_

_  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_  
But, baby, I broke them all for you_

_  
Because even when I was flat broke  
you made me feel like a million bucks_

_  
Yeah , you do and I was made for you_)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cooper went back to the hospital **to visit Logan, as he waited for Brooklyn to call and say her train had gotten in. Once he met up with her, they would head over to the Quatermaine mansion and he would face the family he always wondered about, the other half of where he came from, and then, maybe, Cooper would start to be able to make sense out of this revelation about who his biological father is.

He knocked on the open door to Logan's room. "Hey, there, man. No Georgie today? I thought she never left your side."

Logan smiled. "I harassed her into going home and getting some rest. The girl is too pretty to keep sleeping in her clothes and going without any hair products just so she can play nursemaid for me...not that she still didn't look damn good still."

Cooper pulled a chair up to his bed. "You got it bad."

"Whatever. I'm not the one getting married to some chick I met this month."

"Maxie isn't some chick. She's...what I always wanted and never thought even existed."

"Aww, what a freakin sap you are," Logan joked but smiled at him.

Cooper got serious. "Yeah, and I am about to get even sappier. Listen...you know...you're family to me. You_ are_ my brother- in the only way that truly matter. I need you to be my best man. I'm not asking, I am telling you. You will be there and smile and tell Maxie she looks great in her dress. Cause I can't do this if you don't...not without it feeling wrong."

Logan sucked in a shaky breath. Cooper was the only family he had in the world. Logan hadn't always been good to him- he had the tendency to screw up even on his best days- but Cooper didn't hold grudges. Maybe, he got how much Logan needed him. Maybe he needed Logan right back. Whatever the reason, the two men were bonded for life.

"I got your back," Logan said.

"Good. Had no doubt you would."

Logan said to Cooper, "So how many more days will you be a free man? When is this wedding going down?"

"Probably within the week. Then I got to head back oversees with my Aunt Brenda...but, I swear Logan...I'll be back and you could always hop a plane, drag along Georgie and come see me and my new bride, right?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They smiled at each other, both amazed that this town had been the place they met up again and both found a woman to make their lives something they loved- instead of just got through.

XXXXXX

**Twenty minutes later**, Logan found himself alone in his room again, thinking about what it meant to be closer than blood with someone.

There was a time Logan was desperate to meet his birth mom and dad, his biological half- brother and sisters, his grandparents, his cousins and aunts and uncles. All those people that were supposed to love him but none of them had enough to keep him when he was born.

He remembered the day he broke into his social worker's office, in the middle of one freezing winter night in nowhere Texas, and pulled out his file so he could finally read the name of the woman and man who threw him away when he was just baby.

_Susan Moore. Scott Baldwin_.

Four life changing words written in black and white on a faded piece of paper.

They were young but not teenagers when he was born. His eyes bulged when he read that they were married.

Some research led him to find out even more painful truths. Neither were broke, both had families to turn to. Scott was privileged- a freaking lawyer, for God sake's. A golden boy in his hometown of Port Charles, New York.

He lived the good life while Logan wallowed away in one foster and group home after another, and then in a juvenile detention center. Anger rolled through him at learning that knowledge and it changed him. He was hard, cold, and broken by the time he joined the service and met Cooper in Iraq.

Logan told himself he never wanted to meet his birth family, and other times he told himself he wanted to meet each one of them and destroy them. Then there were nights he ached for them- for just one of them to care about him in even the slightest way.

Now he didn't know what to expect. He met Scott. Said hello in Kelly's and made some inane conversation while Logan pretended to stick up for Lulu Spencer. Logan left that diner feeling like someone stabbed him. Scott hadn't seen who he really was...it was in that second Logan realized that he always expected his father to know him on sight, feel the connection when their eyes met. What a joke.

Susan Moore...she was like a ghost. He searched for her after he came home from Iraq, but never could locate his birth mother. But he had met her son.

Logan met Jason Morgan- half-brother and hitman who wouldn't even listen to what he had to say when he tried to broker a deal to get Cooper back. Logan would have shot Jason in a heartbeat to save his true brother- at least he told himself he could go that far...because none of his so-called birth family ever looked for him, cared about him, would be anything to him like what Cooper, Maxie and Georgie already were.

(_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
is hiding the words that don't come out  
and all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
they don't know my head is a mess  
_

_No, they don't know who I really am  
and they don't know what I've been through_

_but you do-)_

Logan didn't have a doubt in his mind, it was fate that he followed Cooper to this town because it put him there that day to keep Georgie from being killed by Mark and to let Logan finally take notice of a gorgeous brown eyes angel who made him want to be a better man.

_(And I was made for you...) _( Brandi Carlile lyrics)

**Coming up: **Jarly, plus Cooper finally enters the Lion's Den when he goes to the Quatermaine mansion.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Carly was surprised **to see her legs still worked and held up her weight as she stood up in Monica's office after hearing she might only have days to live.

Jason wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his side- as if he could protect her from this by hiding her behind him. She knew, if it was possible to do, he'd take the poison from her body and put it in his own in order to make her healthy again.

But Carly would never allow such a thing. He needed to be safe- no matter what- for her to stay sane.

"Jase," she said softly. _Good, my voice didn't even crack_, she thought. "Could you bring the car around to the front doors? I'll meet you in five minutes, okay?"

"Do you feel weak already? Maybe you should get a room here today."

"No way."

"Carly!" It was his frustrated as hell tone she heard then, the one that made people think Jason didn't even like her, let alone love her. No one else ever put that inflection in his voice.

It came from his need to not see her stubbornness lead her into harm's way. Carly understood that from the start. Most others never caught on. It was just another thing that made Jason and Carly's relationship something only the two of them could ever really comprehend.

XXXXXXXXX

"**I'm fine," Carly insisted. **"I just want to talk to Monica, alone."

He studied her. Carly never kept things from him, not for long at least. If she did, that meant it was really bad. Disaster, call the national gaurd and flee town, level bad.

"Please," she asked him.

He couldn't resist that word from her, so Jason nodded and moved toward the door. But he intended to find out what she was hiding sooner rather than later.

Before leaving, he turned one last time to look at Monica. At some moments during this meeting, it had felt like his mother wasn't even in the room because all Jason could think, see, feel or understand was that Carly was sick and he had to help her. When he looked in Carly's eyes, the rest of the world didn't exist- his mind just clicked through ways to fix this latest mess they were in and make her happy once again. It was something that happened to him over and over from the day they met.

People- usually a girlfriend or wife of his- would sometimes ask him why he felt the need to play Carly's hero. Jason would say something like _"She needs me," _but the truth was he needed her- if he couldn't save her then he wouldn't even want to go on living.

His words were quiet, and filled with tension, when he asked Monica "Could you have Robin call me as soon as she starts her shift today? I need to know if she can duplicate an antidote and double the dosage if I am able to bring one in..."

His mother didn't ask where he might get his hands on that, Monica only nodded and murmured, "Of course, son."

Jason's eyes met Carly's once again.

"Go. I'll be fine. See you in a few minutes."

He hated leaving her but staying wouldn't keep her well, standing here and sobbing- like he felt like doing- wouldn't save her life either. Only getting that damn briefcase open would. But would the antidote inside be enough for both her and Sonny?

Jason's gut clenched as he thought about what he would do if a choice had to be made. He'd end up burying his business partner- the father of children he vowed to protect and love as his own- and never regret it in the least.

Not if the other choice was putting Carly in the ground instead.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Once Jason was gone **from the room, Carly turned to Monica.

The older woman's face was filled with pain. She took in all of Jason's hurt as her own, carrying a mother's burden silently.

"I need you to run another test on me," Carly said.

The doctor's eyes added another layer of worry. "Is there a condition you have that you've kept to yourself?"

"No. It'd be news to me, too."

Monica raised an eyebrow.

Carly let out a short breath. It would be easier if Jason was here right now. But the thought of making him worry even an ounce more made her face this alone. "I...Jason and I...we were...trying to get pregnant. Our little girl. He finally wanted her...Sofie needs a sister, don't you think?"

Suddenly Carly burst out in sobs, and sunk back into her chair. Carly let her head drop down toward her lap as she fought to not hyperventilate.

Monica came around her desk and crouched next to her. "Breathe...slow...come on, relax,...that's it."

Carly's pain filled eyes connected with Monica's, slowly she felt herself calming down. A strained smile curved her lips, "You sound just like Jason...he talks me down like an expert."

"My son has always loved you- more than is good for him, probably, but who am I to judge? I just know he would stop time if that is what it took to make things right in your world. He'll get you an antidote..." _or die trying_, the rest of the sentence hung in the air even though it was unspoken.

Carly said, "As many times as I prayed I'd someday get to give birth to Jason's child, I pray I'm not pregnant because...no matter what I ever did wrong in my life, no matter if I deserve to be shot full of poison and die a slow and painful..." she couldn't choke out the word "no matter what, my baby- this daughter I know I am supposed to have with Jason- she doesn't deserve to feel one second of pain over my sins. What if there is poison swirling around her right now- hurting her, choking her, damaging my little girl?"

Carly moaned, wishing she had let Jason stay with her. It was madness to try and face hard times without holding his hand.

Monica reached out and touched Carly's arm. "Don't think that way. Let me run the test to see if you are pregnant and then we'll worry about all that. You just stay strong and don't you dare even think about not fighting with all the strength you have in your body. My son needs you, Carly. I may not understand it but I know its true."

"He just came back to me...I refuse to leave him...to leave our kids ..not now, not until I'm a 110 years old at least. You gotta figure out a way to save my life."

"I will do my absolute best and get every available resource, doctor, nurse and researcher I can get my hands on to do the same. I know a little something about breaking the rules for the sake of family- and you've been in the Quatermaine family since..."

"I got knocked up by A.J." _I can't believe she is bringing that up right now_! Carly thought

"I was going to say," Monica told her "since Jason made it clear to all of us that he could turn his back on us forever, if it came to that, but he would never give you up. You belonged to him- whether he said those words aloud back then or even now. We all knew that and none of us will let you go through this alone. Not when it would destroy my son to lose you."

Carly's chin jutted out. She made her final stand."I refuse to die."

"Now that's the attitude I was looking for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Brookyn made **the introductions. They stood just inside the gates at the Quatermaine mansion. Cooper and Maxie climbed out of his car and walked over.

"This is Dillon," Brooklyn said.

The two men shook hands and then Dillon gave him an awkward guy hug that left the two young women smiling over the sweetness of the gesture.

"Good to meet you, man," Cooper said.

"You too! You are just what this family needs," said Dillon with great enthusiasm. "What kind of work do you do?"

"Uh, bartender for right now."

"See?" Dillon asked Brooklyn. "He loves business. A real shark. I can see it already."

Cooper and Maxie exchanged confused looks.

"Sorry," Brooklyn said. "But the idea of finding someone to be Great Grandfather's new heir apparent makes Dillon all giddy."

"Oh," Maxie rolled her eyes. She told Cooper "He thinks he can paw off the family legacy of shackles and chains onto you. That you want to spend the next fifty years making sure the Quatermaines stay just as rich as The Trumps or The Hiltons."

"Richer, if you can pull it off," Dillon said. "I could really careless about the cash. Its not like Grandfather will let me makes movies with it or anything. But being a titan of industry is all the old man cares about so if you have any interest at all, Cooper, the path is wide open for you to train to run ELQ one day...yeah? Yeah? No? Maybe? Well, you think about it. Lets get in there before Cook thinks we don't want to eat the breakfast she laid out and has another meltdown. I lost seven pounds the last time she went on strike."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Cooper already **felt overwhelmed.

Dillon seemed nice, if a little hyper at times. Brooklyn was subdued, almost nervous, which made him worry about what kind of reaction she was expecting from the rest of the family. It did feel good to know his sister cared so much about him though.

She bumped shoulders with him as they walked up the driveway, then smiled.

Brooklyn said "Follow my lead. Do not let them talk over you or tell you how to feel or think. Don't be offended when they are offensive- its their way. It all comes from love. Don't-"

Maxie cut in "Don't think they are all crazy, but they really are." She smirked.

Cooper chuckled and reached for her hand. _Thank God, she's her, _he thought. _Whatever happens in this house today, Maxie is coming home with me and will love me no matter what. I have a family- her and Logan, Aunt Brenda, Brooklyn, Georgie...Spinelli is a good friend who would do just about anything I ask of him...I don't need these Quatermaines._

As true as his thoughts were, Cooper knew he wanted the Q's to love and accept him all the same.

Dillon reached the front door first. He looked back. "Ready?_"_

Cooper nodded, once, letting his eyes dip down for a moment as he pulled his thoughts together. Maxie reached over and kissed his cheek.

Dillon opened the door.

The screaming voices carried out of the living room, into the foyer, and onto the doorstep where they stood. Dillon and Brooklyn walked in as if they didn't even notice all the shouting that was going on.

"It...doesn't sound like a good time to do this,"Cooper said "I don't want to intrude on some kind of private family crisis."

Dillon and Brooklyn both laughed. Dillon said, "Get on in here. This is typical, believe me."

Cooper stepped through the doorway.

Brooklyn said, softly, "Welcome home, brother."

_**Coming up: Cooper and the Q's, The Giambetti brothers, Sexis**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Note- Thanks to all the people who review this story.**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Milo **went down to the coffeehouse for the first time since he stopped working for Sonny. As soon as Max saw his face he motioned for him to step into the office, which was empty.

"What happened?" Max asked

"I wanted coffee, I came to a coffee shop. What's the big deal?

"Something is up with you. I ask again, and don't mess with me this time, what happened?"

Milo let out a breath. His eyes drifted down.

Max said, "Its about Lulu. It is always about Lulu. What now? I thought she's all crazy about you back finally."

"Maybe."

Max raised an eyebrow.

"Dillon called her," Milo admitted. "She's meeting with him tonight."

"For a date?"

Milo pushed his shoulder. "Of course the hell not."

"Then what is your deal?"

"What if wants her back? She used to really be into him."

"Used to."

Milo shook his head. "She didn't, and still doesn't, think he ever loved her but...come on, he had to. And if he tells her that tonight..."

"Have some damn faith in your girl. Lulu will come back to you, brother. I know she will."

"I hope she does."

Milo thought about the look in Lulu's eyes as she kissed him good-bye before heading off to school. It was unsure- and that scared the hell out of him.

_**(I'm going crazy a little everyday  
and everything I wanted  
is now driving me away.**_

_**  
I woke this morning  
to the sound of breaking hearts.**_

_**  
Mine is full of questions and its tearing yours apart ) ( Sheryl Crow)**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Lorenzo **hoped that when he walked into his home Skye would be thrilled to see he was let out on bail, after Alexis withdrew her objections to it, but she greeted him with cool eyes.

He knew this wasn't the life she signed up for, that she thought the baby would make him different- someone she could love without wondering what secrets he was holding back. But it hadn't worked out that way.

She believed he killed Alejandro Ruiz, though Lorenzo didn't even know the man. He didn't want to blame Skye for her lack of faith, because it wouldn't lead to anything but more pain, but he found anger boiling up in him when she couldn't even give him a smile after he was released from jail.

"Hello," Lorenzo told Skye "How is Lila Rae?"

"Well."

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Skye turned and walked upstairs.

_**(My head is full of voices  
and my house is full of lies...**_

_**This is home, home  
And this is home, home  
This is home) ( lines from Sheryl Crow song)**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Sonny, **sitting at his desk at home, called Jason. "Its time."

"I can't tonight."

"Its tonight. I don't think I need to remind you why I can't wait much longer. And Alexis, man, she can't sleep or think or function much at all these days. Every day gets worse. She keeps looking at me for an answer. Stan isn't getting into that briefcase- that much is obvious. So its time to make Lorenzo talk."

"You'll have to handle it without me."

Sonny heard the hollow tone of his voice. Only Carly could bring that on. "I know things have been...off between us since your daughter was born...I said some stuff, I know. I'm not taking it back but lets put it in the past, man. You can't want me to die..."

"This isn't just about you!"

Sonny stilled. Jason's voice was filled with anguish.

After a moment, Jason added "Carly just found out she has poison in her system too. I need to stay with her tonight. I want that code from Lorenzo just as bad as you but I can't leave her right now. She_ needs_ me."

It should come as no surprise to Sonny how strong the bond between Jason and Carly was but sometimes he was still stunned by it. It wasn't what they were willing to do to each other, it was how intensely devoted they remained no matter what obstacles they came up against.

But when it came to Carly, Jason had never been able to think straight, so Sonny spelled it out "What she needs more than anything from you is for you to get her an antidote. Micheal needs that. Morgan needs that. I need that. I won't let my children grow up motherless..."

The thought that there might only be enough antidote for one person drifted through Sonny's mind but he pushed it away.

"We are doing this tonight, Jason. Meet me at the warehouse at 2:30 am- bring him with you."

He clicked off the phone before Jason could say anything else. Sonny knew if his business partner had time to think about it he would see that they had to move now.

Alexis came walking down the stairs, her eyes met his. "Molly's still napping."

There was a lifelessness in her manner for the last day. It was as if the clock on his life was ticking loudly in her head every minute and stealing away all of her hope. She didn't cry or scream, but instead acted with a grim focus on getting Lorenzo released from custody so that Sonny could go after him.

Sonny walked over to her and took Alexis into his arms. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do," she said.

"Then trust that I will make this right."

Her eyes darted back and forth. He knew she felt as if everything she ever wanted in life could be stolen in a second- her children, her health, and her happiness, his very life. But he would not allow that to happen, even if he had to fight death back with only his sheer force of will as a weapon.

Sonny looked deep into Alexis' eyes until she calmed down. "Trust me this time and I will not let you down."

"You can't control everything in the world, no matter how much you would like to."

"Can't I?" He smiled. "Lets just see about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dillon **opened the door to the Quatermaine mansion and the screaming voices carried out of the living room, into the foyer, and onto the doorstep. Dillon and Brooklyn walked in as if they didn't even notice all the shouting that was going on.

"It...doesn't sound like a good time to do this,"Cooper said "I don't want to intrude on some kind of private family crisis."

He looked at Maxie, whose eyes held his and urged him to go inside.

Dillon and Brooklyn both laughed. Dillon said, "Get on in here. This is typical, believe me."

Cooper stepped through the doorway.

Brooklyn said, softly, "Welcome home, brother."

Cooper looked around, taking the place in. This is where he could have grown up. This was what could have been his life. His breath caught.

Just then Dillon whistled, and it stopped the family arguement cold.

"What in God's name was that?" bellowed Edward

"Its Young Spielberg."

"Do not call him that, Luke. It encourages."

Ned asked, "What is wrong, Mother, with encouraging a dream? Dillon is more than your son. He is a person in his own right, you know."

"You talking about raising children," grumbled Edward "when this one just walked in here claiming you've deprived yet another heir of mine a proper Quatermaine upraising. But I'm sure she wants a chunk of the fortune just the same. Well, there will be none of that before I see a blood test. You understand, missy?"

Cooper, hearing this, took a step backwards and hit the front door.

"Ignore them," Brooklyn said. "They talk and talk and talk but its not about what they say. Watch what they do. They will grab you and not let go, but its not in a bad way. And remember you're on our team- mine and Dillon's and that never changes."

They all heard Julia tell Edward, "I would prefer if you call me _Ms. _Barret not golddigger or her or missy. And, just to be clear, I did not come here for money..."

"That's what they all say," Tracy told her.

"Lay off," Alan ordered.

"Don't upset yourself," Monica said to her husband.

"I'm not upset," Alan told her.

"You upset my husband, Tracy."

"Take it easy on him, Spanky Buns, you know he is still recovering."

"He just said he's fine!" Tracy cried.

Dillon shook his head at the bickering and the headed into the living room. "Hey, hey, hey, attention everyone. Guess who's coming to dinner?"

"Don't start talking movies, young man," Edward said. "We are trying to deal with important family business."

Dillon said, "I invited..."

"Don't say Spagetti," begged Tracy.

"His name is Spinetti," said Luke.

"Spinelli," Dillon corrected. "But its not-"

"That kid will have to eat down at that greasy spoon health hazard Kelly's," said Edward "because tonight is strictly family until we get this little matter worked out to my satisfaction."

Edward pointed at Julia and said, "I demand proof, missy."

"Her name is Julia," said Ned.

Then the arguing started in full force again. Some of them wanted Spinelli to stay for dinner, some did not. Some understood what Julia did, others told her she was flat out wrong. Luke made himself another drink and Edward called him a mooch. Dillon couldn't get a word in edgewise but he kept talking anyway.

Brooklyn, from the foyer heard this and said "I have an idea. There is one person who can make them all shut-up."

She went and found Alice who stormed into the living room and announced "There is a guest, Mr. Cooper Barret." She screamed this and immediately the room fell silent.

Then Dillon said, "That's what I just said."

They all jumped up and hurried into the foyer. Maxie stepped in front of Cooper, a human shield. Brooklyn raised her hand. "Hold up!"

The family, as one, froze in place but then everyone started commenting on Cooper.

They all were talking at once but they fell silent when Edward proclaimed, "Forget the blood test. That's a Quatermaine."

Brooklyn smiled at Cooper and nodded.

He finally said, "Hello."

Looking at this clan in front of him, Cooper thought _This is my family_.

Though he loved the one he made- Logan, Maxie, and Georgie- he also loved the one he was born into- Brenda, his mother, and Brooklyn...and just maybe these crazy, loud people staring back at him.

_(This is home, home  
And this is home, home  
This is home_) ( Sheryl Crow)

_**Coming up: Dilu, Skye and Lorenzo, Jason**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter Forty Eight**_

_Note- the first song used really reminds me of Dilu. _

_The second is supposed to be chilling because of how sweet it sounds. It is also supposed to be reminiscent of what happened on General Hospital earlier this year._

_The middle section mentions Blackie Parrish, who was played by John Stamos._

_**6pm**_

Lulu stepped back into the boathouse for the first time in months. She was hit with a flood of memories. Once all she wanted had been for Dillon to love her. She fought so hard for that...too hard...and lost so big in the end. It stole her breath away to remember how much pain they caused each other, and how much she had never wanted it to turn out the way it did.

But they had moved past that. She was finally happy- maybe for the first time since she was a little girl, since ice fishing, and Santa Claus, since the days of her mom baking cookies that tasted better than any other food on earth- and that was because Milo loved her.

Still standing in this boat house now made her remember all she felt the year before, it made her ache over Dillon once again. Ache for him to love her. Ache for him to need her, like she needed him. Ache for him to say he understood that her place wasn't by his side right now.

"Hey there," his voice filled up the space behind her. "You came."

She turned around slowly.

"Lu," he breathed out.

Her eyes met his. Already she felt shakier. She could feel he was about to say something to change her life forever. She didn't know what that might be. Lulu didn't even know what she hoped to hear. That made her feel incredibly disloyal to Milo, and the future she had chosen with him. But, in that second, confusion swirled at her core.

"I guess you want to know," Dillon went on "why I asked you here?"

Lulu nodded. "You said you need a favor? What kind?"

"Just...for you to be here right now and listen to what I have to tell you."

His eyes were so intense, so clouded with love, and regret, and understanding that she could hardly stand it.

Lulu spit out "If this is about you and me and..._us_...and...well. If this is about that, I am with Milo. You know I live with him, right? I love him. He loves me. We're happy and though I would do...sometimes I think I would do anything you asked me, Dillon, ...I just can't hurt him. It would hurt me, more than I can explain to you. If you finally decided you want me well...don't tell me. Don't. Just wish me luck with Milo and remember...I loved you first. You were my first love."

His eyes filled with tears. He placed both his hands on her arms, to calm down her flurry of words and turbulent emotions. "I asked you here...to tell you..."

XXXXXXX

Dillon thought to himself, _God, this was harder than I thought it would be._

How would he live without her? He already felt emptier.

_**When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you.**_

_**  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too.**_

_**  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,**_

_**and make it ok.**_

_**  
I miss you) ( Avril Lavigne)**_

Dillon had known when he called her and asked her to come here that if she did show up he wouldn't want to say these words to her. To let her know he was going to film school on the West Coast, finally taking his place among the starving artists in the California sand- where he had always belonged.

He should have left a year ago. But he couldn't then. He hadn't known how to tell Georgie their marriage was a mistake ( they started with the best of intentions, the best...) and he hadn't known how to admit how much Lulu had grown to mean to him.

Dillon knew he did everything wrong. And he knew there was a price for that. That price was being paid right in this moment. When her pretty eyes were filled with love for someone else more than him, when he had to let her go into a future he wouldn't be a part of.

_**I've never felt this way beforeEverything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**  
And the clothes you left**_

_**they lie on the floor**_

_**  
And they smell just like you,**_

_**I love the things that you do**_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?)

There was no choice. He had to say this. He had to start living without Lulu.

"_I asked you here...to tell you..."_ Dillon went on "good-bye."

"Good-bye? We aren't friends anymore because I chose Milo? You never even wanted me..."

"I did. I did want you," he said softly. "This has nothing to do with that, though. I've decided to go to school in Los Angeles. I need to be where all the movies are getting made...where I can really go for this dream of mine. Its just one dream I had...not the biggest or the best...but...its time I follow it. I just want you to know...I love you, Lulu."

Her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Soon her eyes were filled with tears.

"I love you," he choked out " and I will miss you more than...anyone else...more than any man has ever missed any woman."

She fell into his arms, and they both cried, until he sent her home, where she belonged now, to Milo and her good life. It was what he wanted the most for her, a happy ending.

(_**All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_

_**  
I can hardly breathe,**_

_**I need to feel you here with me.**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.**_

_**  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too.**_

_**  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok-**_

_**  
I miss you)**_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

**7:45 pm**

Sam McCall walked off the elevator at the Metro Court. She was wearing a black dress, slightly more conservative than her usual style. She didn't know a thing about the proper way to dress for dinner with your father - it wasn't like Cody was the suit and tie type- but she was slowly learning.

Blackie got off his barstool as soon as he spotted her, a smile spreading across his face.

Sam knew he thought of her as a good girl. In his eyes she was successful, kind and respectable. He didn't know she used to be a hustler, or how many women in this town had called her a slut, or that she was a murderer.

This new found father of hers didn't know what a ruthless person she could be. There were times Sam wanted to leave that woman behind and only be who Blackie thought she was or who Lucky believed she could be but then she would think about someone like Liz, and she would see red. Sam knew she was still capable of doing major harm to another person's life, she just wasn't sure if giving in to that impulse was the right thing to do.

"Hey," she greeted him. He wanted her to call him Dad, but she wasn't sure it felt right yet. "Sorry, if I kept you waiting. Hair issues, you know how that goes."

He smiled. "I didn't mind the wait. I ran into a fan of mine."

"That must happen all the time to you."

"Not really anymore. Not like in the old days. They used to sneak on my tour bus and stake out my hotel rooms. The woman I met tonight actually said she scaled the wall ofthis estate we were recording at in 1987 and she looked athletic enough to have pulled it off. Maybe you know her? Alice. She works for the Quatermaines. I hope she gets hazard pay for dealing with that clan."

Sam laughed. "Edward has been remarkably good to me, actually. He even gave me a job once. And Lila...she was an amazing woman. But, yeah, some of the rest of them are...hell to deal with on a good day."

Blackie led her over to a table and pulled out a chair for her. "So you didn't bring the married boyfriend tonight, huh?"

"He's separated. And Lucky had to work. But he sends his love."

Blackie chuckled, "Well ain't that sweet."

They ordered dinner. After the waitress left, Sam said "So you stopped by and saw Alexis?"

"I did." His dark eyes sparked with a quick flash of emotion, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, Blackie concentrated on taking a drink of his scotch.

"Was it still there?"

"I don't know what you mean," he lied.

"Oh yeah, you do. Was it?"

After a moment, he grinned. "Yeah, it was. For me, at least."

Sam thought about the fact that her mother was all about Sonny Corinthos these days. With the way Blackie was looking, Sam knew that Alexis was about to have to make a very tough choice: her first love or her current one.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_**2 am**_

Lately Skye was thinking a lot about loyalties. Where did hers lay now?

Once it had been simple. She was a Chandler. She belonged to Adam Chandler first- for all his children were **his**, in his mind and his decree, more than they were their mother's and more than they were their own person. She had younger siblings, she had a home to always go back to. It had never been easy, being one of them, but it was what she knew...it was familiar. And there had been comfort in that.

Until her birth mother blew apart her world and thrust Skye into the Quatermaine family. If not for A.J...she would have been completely alone in that clan. Because it took years for Alan and Emily to truly see her as just as important as Jason- finally, Skye believed, they did.

She longed for her own family though. One she created. Made from blood and devotion and sacrifice. She thought when she got pregnant somehow that meant her and Lorenzo and their baby would have that kind of lifelong connection she had always craved. But now she wondered if he was a man she should trust, or fear.

Tonight, she slept in bed next to him. It was rare when they shared a bedroom. She was trying, though. She let him make love to her, let her defenses down a little, hoping it would ease away all her doubts. But it hadn't.

Skye woke up in the middle of the night and was face to face with a moment when she had to decide where her true loyalties would be from now on. Jason was in her room, holding a gun to Lorenzo's temple.

Skye turned on the light. Lorenzo's eyes popped open and took in Jason, then moved over to her. Silently he asked _Did you betray me?_

She opened her mouth to protest but Jason held up on finger, over his lips, asking her for silence, and to look the other way. It was time to take a side.

"Up," Jason demanded to Lorenzo.

"She will call the authorities," Lorenzo told Jason. But he followed the command and got out of bed. "Skye is not your sister. You never thought of her as such so don't think you have her silence. You made a mistake doing this in front of her, Morgan. You prepared to kill us both, here and now? If not, kindly remove yourself from my home and let me get back to my night of sleep you so rudely interrupted."

"You're coming with me. Stay quiet," Jason said. "I won't kill you. But I can make you wish I had."

"The cops will be looking for you within five minutes," Lorenzo said with an unshakable confidence. He looked at Skye.

Jason started to push Lorenzo out of the room. Skye sat in bed, a cold chill ran through her body, her breathing was shallow.

"Are you bringing him back?" Skye asked Jason.

Jason met her eyes and, with the slightest shake of his head, told her no. Aloud he said, "If he cooperates..."

"Don't believe him! Call the cops. I'll protect you from Sonny and Jason, if you help me now," Lorenzo said.

She thought about her baby daughter, Lila Rae. She thought about what future she wanted for her child. She thought of the baby she was pregnant with now that no one knew about. She thought about the cost of freedom.

Jason said "You do what you have to." Then he shoved Lorenzo into the hallway.

Skye flipped off the light. She went to the window and watched as, a few minutes later, Lorenzo was forced into the trunk of a car by Max Giambetti. Jason looked up at her- for a quick second their eyes connected- then he got into the car.

Her eyes drifted close. She imagined her two children, five years from now, running around a playground. No guards lurked nearby. No one could hurt them. They would be happy...

(_Ring around... the rosey _

_Pocket full of... poseys _

_Ashes!_

_Ashes!_

_We... all... fall... down_.)

Coming up: Carly gets the results of her pregnancy test, Glo, Sonny and Jason handle Lorenzo

To read more about Jarly, check out Poetic Grace's brand new story called _What She Doesn't Know._


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

_**6 am**_

Carly sat up all night while Jason was out handling business ( killing Lorenzo, she knew that meant). She sat near the window of her bedroom, staring into the blackness until the sky started to change, the sun causing color to infuse into her world again.

She had survived another night. But how many more did she have left?

Monica had called a few hours after she left the hospital. _"I have the results of your blood work."_

"_I'm pregnant," Carly said, her words catching in her throat as a wave of dizziness took hold of her. "Aren't I?"_

"_Yes, you are."_

_It was all she wanted for years- to carry Jason's baby within her. It might be patently wrong to think that they had to share a child in order to cement their bond but she had always felt like each child she had brought her closer to Jason and she wanted to have one that he could tell the whole world, aloud, was his. For her and him, her children would always belong to him more than any other man. It wasn't about biology or who they called Daddy. It was about love. Jason simply loved them most. It wasn't something that had to be debated or discussed among them. There was no doubt in her mind he would adore this new baby...if he ever got the chance to hold her._

_Carly stumbled to a chair and sat down. "Is my baby...is the poison hurting my baby?"_

"_There is no way to determine that, Carly. You need to think about your options."_

"_I don't have to think about it. Even if I die...you could keep me on machines, couldn't you? Until my child is born."_

"_I can't promise you that. Everything about this poison is unknown but I don't have any intention on giving up on you or my grandchild."_

_For a long moment neither of them sad anything, as Carly softly cried. Then Monica added "Is Jason with you?"_

"_He's downstairs with the kids right now. I don't...want anyone to know about my pregnancy yet. Jason can't worry about me and about our baby and about the business and saving Sonny's life all at once. And if...if you can't save me or my child...I don't want him to know everything he lost."_

_She would protect him till her last breath, if it came down to it._

"_You're my patient so I can't divulge anything without your permission but I urge you to reconsider. You need to talk this through with Jason."_

"_He finally took a chance on us...I told him it would all be okay...I swore it wouldn't get messed up this time."_

"_You didn't cause this. If anyone is to blame it is the man who took your hotel hostage."_

"_He wanted to blackmail Sonny. To get some...cash. People died. I could die...and it was all over...some damn money."_

"_Carly-"_

"_I have to go."_

_Jason had come upstairs, angry at Sonny and tense about what had to be done that night. Carly lay in bed and pretended to be napping. She couldn't face him. She couldn't say "I'm carrying our daughter...and there's poison in me and her."_

Now she waited for him to come back. She wanted his arms around her again. Only Jason could give her the strength she needed to take on this latest, and possibly, last fight of her life.

XXXXXXXXX

_**8:30 am**_

Sonny stood over the body of cold, lifeless Lorenzo Alcazar. The clean up crew would be here in minutes. Jason was on his cell phone, a few feet away, waking up Robin to tell her they had the antidote.

Bending down, Sonny took a gloved hand and closed Lorenzo's eyes. A few inches lower, blood flowed hot and thick from a cut in the man's neck. This was not the typical way a rival was killed. Jason usually put two bullets behind their ear and that was that, most times.

But tonight, it had been Sonny who spent hours interrogating Lorenzo, breaking his will, cutting into his skin once, twice, three times, till he finally cried for mercy and spilled the code to the briefcase. By then, they all knew, he would not be going home tonight.

Jason held the antidote in his hand, two inches of clear liquid. No one had to tell either of them that it was probably only enough to save one life.

Jason and Sonny's eyes met and held, just as the door opened and men who worked for them walked in.

Sonny didn't have to ask Jason who he would save if it came down to it, for Sonny knew he was as good as dead if Jason was the one to make the choice. But Sonny did have to ask himself _Do I have it in me to die so Carly can live?_

In his mind, he saw Alexis and then Kristina. He saw his sons and his nieces, his nephew. His time with them had been so short. He had gotten more than he deserved, he knew that, but not nearly as much as he wanted.

His eyes darted over to the clock on the wall. Sonny's eyes closed, he looked down, and prayed: _God, give me more time...I still need more time._

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**9:15 am**_

Georgie walked into Logan's hospital room. Her face was lit up. She carried a bag from the mall with her.

"Presents?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Presents," she confirmed. "It looks like you are breaking out of this joint today so I thought you might need some clothes to go home in. Maxie and Cooper shopped. She went because she would never pass up a chance to charge up Mac's visa, and he went to help her get the right size. Though he insists he has no clue what size you wear and seemed kinda offended when I told him it wouldn't be weird if he did know...that's boys for you, I guess."

Logan said "Well, tell your sister, thanks for me. I know I ain't her favorite guy."

"She just gets jealous of anyone who spends more time with Coop then her."

"I can not believe she roped him into agreeing to get hitched. I've had hangovers that have lasted longer than their whole relationship."

Georgie sat on the edge of his bed. "Maybe what they have is the real thing. And when you get that...you just want to grab it with both hands and not let go."

For a long moment their eyes stayed locked on each other. He finally cleared his throat and asked "Is that how you felt about Dillon?"

"No." She had loved him, but she let go all too easily. And if Diego had lived, she might have been the one cheating on Dillon instead of the other way around. It was shameful to admit, but that didn't make it any less true.

"Yeah, I've never felt that way about any of the chicks I have known in the past," Logan said. "If one of them had been crazy enough to try and drag me down the aisle I would have moved away and joined the army or something...wait that is just what I did."

Georgie laughed. "You're terrified of meeting The One, huh?"

Softly he said, as he shook his head slowly back and forth, "Nope."

And then he brought his hand up behind her hand and moved her closer to him, until his lips gently connected with hers. He was actually stone cold terrified about loving her, but he was also already way too hooked to run now.

XXXXXXXXX

_**9:30 am**_

Maxie woke up before Cooper. They were laying in bed in his room above Jake's. The night before they had dinner with Mac. Though it was tense, Cooper had won the older man over when he started talking about his experiences in Iraq and how he felt about protecting our country.

She started to smile just thinking about how Mac has said "_I'm trusting you with one of the most precious gifts God every gave me...one of my girls...you treat her right, you hear?"_

"_I will, sir. You have my word."_

_Then Mac had hugged Cooper and said "Then welcome to the family, son."_

Maxie stood up and started jumping on the bed. Cooper woke up, immediately started laughing and pulled her down on top of him. "You happy about something?"

She kissed him. "I'm going to marry the hottest guy in town. Hell right, I'm happy."

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

She giggled and slapped his chest. "Not funny."

Cooper ran his hands into her hair. Looking right in her eyes he said, "I'm counting the hours until you are my wife."

"I'm counting the seconds," she whispered back, just before his lips connected with her again. Slowly he peeled off her shoulders the spaghetti straps that held up her nightgown. He pulled it down her body and then tossed it over his shoulder.

His eyes swept over her body, with reverence, and then his hand took hers and intertwined their fingers. He lifted them over her head, causing her back to arch, just before his tongue darted out to lick her nipple.

With aching slowness, he made love to this woman who he felt, and would always feel, had saved his life the moment she decided she just couldn't live without him in hers...and as crazy as it sounds that happened while they were locked in a vault together because of a crime he committed. Maxie saw past that and loved him with all she had in spite of what he had done, and Cooper, well he could not have loved Maxie more if he tried.

Loving her was like breathing. She was his very breath, and reason for life. In every kiss, touch, and caress Cooper revealed his heart to her, in a way that he couldn't with words, until she was sure that his love was just as strong as hers, and that it would not end in a day, month or year.

This was just the start of forever for them.

Coming up: Milu, Spinlu, Jarly


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

_Author's note- This story is out of control long. I thank you for actually making it to this chapter with me._

**9:45 am**

Milo knew he had messed up. But he didn't think it would cost him what he loved most in life...who he needed most...his Lulu.

When she came home from meeting Dillon at the boathouse, Milo had been pacing the living room. He was slightly drunk, but not wasted. The alcohol on his breath wasn't what bothered her anyway. It was the look in his eye.

_She stopped just inside the door, frozen in place, as their eyes met. Her face fell. She had spotted the truth in his eyes, how little faith he had in her, and it broke her heart. _

_Coldly she asked "You didn't think I was coming back, did you?"_

_He looked away._

_She screamed "Did you?!!"_

_But before he could answer she was back out the door and fleeing into the night, with tears running down her face. Milo ran after her but once he got outside he saw she had jumped on a bus that was stopped at the corner. The bus took off. _

_Milo had to go back inside for his keys and then he jumped in his car and chased the bus down. He got on it but she wasn't there._

"_Did you see a girl? A blonde? Really pretty with bright eyes?" he asked the driver_

_The man just looked at him like he was an annoyance that he didn't get paid enough to deal with. "Didn't notice. You staying on or getting off?"_

_Milo climbed off the bus, looked left and right at the empty street, and realized he didn't have any idea where Lulu might be now. Fear clutched his heart. He had lost his faith in her, and now, she had lost her faith in him._

Milo spent all night searching Port Charles for her. He stopped by Wyndermere and Alfred told him Miss Lulu had not been around for days. He went to Carly's and found her with red rimmed eyes, looking like her world had crashed in. She had no answers for where Lulu might be, only that she was not there. He headed to Bobbie's, Lesley's, the Quatermaine mansion but all of them only sent him back into the night.

He rang Spinelli's phone and beat on the door of the Penthouse but he got no answer. He finally ended up at Sonny's coffee house where he sat, drinking coffee and berating himself for being such a jackass, while he waited for his brother to show up.

_Why didn't I trust that what Lulu and I have is strong enough to survive anything? Even Dillon_? He asked himself. _Why didn't I believe_?

XXXXXXXXXXX

**10 am**

Lulu woke up, feeling like she had a hang over, and saw Spinelli laying in bed next to her. Her whole face felt puffy and she realized that was because she had been sobbing the night before.

Dillon had left town-left her, is how she thought of it, whether that was right or wrong. Milo had lost his faith in them. He sent her off to say good-bye to Dillon with a smile on his face that was a lie; Milo didn't trust her. He thought she would cheat on him or break up with him for Dillon- the truth had been in his eyes when she finally did make it back home.

At that point her emotions were so frazzled she did the only thing she knew how to do when times got insane: she ran. And ended up pounding on the door of her best friend.

_POUND. "Please, Spinelli, open up." POUND. POUND. "I need you." POUND. She was sobbing so hard she could barely speak when he finally pulled the door open._

_His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Blonde One, what happened?"_

_She stiffened. Now that she was here, looking at him and having him look at her in this mess of state she was in, Lulu didn't know what to say. She felt like an idiot. Why couldn't she make any relationship work? Milo was supposed to be different, to understand her, to save her, to be her hero. How could he have let her down? The thought was inconceivable but true._

"_Can I come in?" she asked "I need a place to stay." As soon as she stepped inside Lulu spotted a purse on the couch, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Is Serena here?"_

"_No. She left her purse. She called and said she'd stop by later after dinner at her mom's house. The Jackal offered to bring it to her but..." his words faltered as he stared into Lulu's distraught eyes. "Who hurt you this time?"_

_A fresh wave of sobs rose through her chest as she squeaked out, "Milo."_

_Then Lulu fell into Spinelli's arms._

Lulu sat up in bed and put her hands over her face. She sighed. Hearing Spinelli moving around, she realized he was awake. Taking her hands down, Lulu looked at him.

"Good morning, Blonde One."

Lulu looked away.

Nervously, Spinelli offered, "It will be okay, the Jackal assures you."

She lay back down and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I don't think I believe you but...no matter what, can you promise me we won't lose this? Our friendship...our bond...I need this forever."

"Then you shall have it forever."

XXXXXXXXX

**10: 30 am **

"You have got to calm down," Max told Milo as the younger man paced the floor of the coffee shop.

"She didn't come home last night! How can I calm down? What if someone grabbed her off the street and hurt her? That kind of stuff happens every day. Where the fuck is Stan?"

Since Spinelli was refusing to answer his door, or his cell, or the emails sent to him since yesterday afternoon, Milo had called Stan to try and hack into Lulu's telephone records, credit card activity log and online accounts to see if she had used any of them since the day before.

Stan walked in just as Milo said his name. "I'm here, man. Damn, relax. Don't you know females love to do this kinda stuff. She is trying to make you sweat so you don't ever do whatever it is she thinks you did again."

"All right, Dr. Phil, I don't need the lecture," Milo said "Just tell me what you found."

"Not much."

Milo's face fell. His heart pounded hard in his chest. Could someone have kidnaped his Lulu?

Max placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Stan went on, "But enough to know she's fine. She sent one email last night, around 1 am, to Dillon Quatermaine."

"Did she say she's in trouble and needs help?" Milo asked

"It said, without getting into all of it, that she would miss him when he moved to California but that she knew it was for the best and that when he thought of her she hoped he imagined her in their place, because that is how she would think of him always. So you see...your lady is perfectly fine. Kidnaped victims don't get email access to tell ex- boyfriends bon voyage."

Milo let out a breath. So she was safe and holed up somewhere. But where? He had been to all her relatives houses and all her friends. No one admitted she was staying with them. That meant one thing. Someone was lying or else Lulu was in a hotel outside of Port Charles.

Though it killed Milo to be away from her, he knew that he had to give her what she obviously wanted, time away from him.

He only prayed he had not lost her forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

**11 am**

It had been a long sleepless night for Carly that ended with Jason calling her to say they had the antidote. He picked her up at home and they drove to General Hospital. Both were lost in their own minds- her thinking about the baby she carried, and him about how their was only enough antidote to save one person, not the two that needed it.

Carly lay in a hospital bed now, after undergoing tests to make sure her heart and lungs and other organs were still functioning normally, as the doctors decided if they should risk giving her or Sonny the antidote when it was unknown what might happen in a few days when the poison kicked in.

All she could think about was that she had to convince the doctors to keep her body alive if she was declared brain dead, so that her baby would live. This baby was what she had to fight for now.

Jason had been gone from her room for while. Carly was sure he was riding Patrick's ass about finding a way to double the antidote, as if ordering that it be done could make it happen.

When Jason finally came back, Carly blurted out "I have to be the one to get the antidote!"

"Don't worry. You will be."

"You don't understand, Jase. It's not just for me."

"I know. You can't leave Micheal and Morgan without a mother. I get that and so does Sonny. Though they need their father, and Kristina, Alexis and Molly need Sonny...if a sacrifice has to be made, I believe, Sonny will do the right thing. He owes you."

"I wouldn't ask him to do that."

"You don't have to ask anything, Carly. I'm not planning to ask anyway. Either he will give you the antidote or I'll take it for you myself."

"Not just for me, Jase," she whispered."Come here, please."

He sat on the edge of her bed and she took his hand. Looking right into his eyes, Carly said "The one thing I wanted to do in my life, that I never got a chance to yet, is to give birth to our daughter. I would always picture the first moment I held her and...that image got me through a lot of hard times. I can't apologize for wanting that, even when I was married to another man or you were with another woman. And even after all that has happened, I'm not sorry."

His eyes changed then. They flared with recognition of what she was saying- and then a deep, unrelenting pain shot into them.

Carly said "I'm carrying our child right now. So, I'm not asking for this antidote for me but for her. For our girl. If you have to choose someone to save, save her. She's who I have been waiting to love since the first moment I fell for you...and even more since the moment you walked away from me in the rose garden at the Quatermaine mansion. I was her mother then and now...before she was ever conceived she was our baby girl...so don't think about me or us or what we'll lose if I ...leave you...think about her. Then take care of our daughter and sons," she started to cry and he pulled her into his arms. Carly choked out "even if I'm not here to help you."

Next chapter: jarly, sexis, spinlu, Serena Baldwin, LuSam


	51. Chapter 51

Premise- The repercussions of the hostage crisis touch

Milu, Jarly, Maxie and Cooper, LuSam and Sexis- Brenda, Logan, SpinelliNed

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Fifty One**

**11: 10 am**

Jason sat on Carly's hospital bed, holding her in his arms, and listened to her soft sobs. He hadn't said a word since she admitted she was carrying their baby. All he could think was that all of their dreams were so close to coming true- all they had wanted with every breath for years and never thought they could have- and now Carly was sick, possibly days away from dying or losing this precious life inside of her because a madman had wanted to poison Sonny.

This mob life had taken so much from all of them already. It wasn't worth it. It had never been worth it.

He pulled back slightly, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. Their eyes met. He tried to infuse strength into her. This was just another battle, he had to believe, not their last one.

"You will survive," Jason told Carly. "Do you believe me?"

"I believe you," Carly said "even when you lie to my face."

He swallowed hard, past the lump in his throat. "I'm not lying. No matter what I have to do...I will make those doctors save you."

"You can't make a miracle."

"Watch me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**12 noon**

The morning started well for Alexis. She was feeding the kids breakfast when Sonny came over. He looked like he had just showered, dressed in a suit, and jumped in his car. His hair was still wet. But the moment their eyes met she knew...he had the antidote.

Jumping out of her seat, she had rushed across the room and right into his arms. That moment felt like a dream or a movie. It was time out of time- pure joy and hope and love coursed through the air. She had whispered into his ear "_I knew you'd find a way to stay with me."_

"_Oh, yeah?" he teased._

"_Oh, yeah, because you know a good thing when you see it," Alexis had said._

"_Well, you are right about that, counselor."_

_For a minute, one perfect minute, she had hope but then Sonny's eyes changed, just a little but it was enough. She knew there was more to the story. Once the nanny got the kids off to their play date, Alexis asked "What aren't you telling me?"_

"_I don't know what you mean. If you want details about what happened to Lorenzo, forget it. I have the right to plead the fifth and I do."_

"_Whatever you did to him, I would have done worse, so no I don't want to know what went down last night. What I do want you to tell me is why you still look worried when you have the antidote."_

"_We need to head into the hospital. Robin is going to run some more tests on me and on the drug."_

"_And then give it to you, right?"_

_Sonny looked deep into her eyes._

"_Right?" Alexis asked again. Her breathing started to become shallow._

"_Maybe. I don't know yet. Because...I'm not the only one who needs the antidote."_

"_I know everyone else was tested but, from what I heard, they were all fine."_

"_They all were except one person. And she..."_

"_She?"_

He had told her the rest of the story, about how Carly took a sip of his water that night and sealed her fate as the second person to be marked for death. Now Alexis sat next to Sonny's hospital bed and waited for Robin to come in and give them good news. She was working on doubling the antidote. But if she couldn't...Alexis knew what Sonny planned to do and she simply could not allow it.

She planned to get that antidote for him, even if it meant she had to steal it, even if it meant Carly would die.

_It would be a sin_, went through her mind, _It would be playing God..._

Morals were now a luxury she could not afford.

"Hey," Sonny said softly "stop with that, will you?"

"What?"

"Thinking. You are thinking way too much. Talk to me. We have nothing but time- until the doctors around here get done doing there thing. Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Like what? You know me. After all these years..."

"Something about your childhood."

She thought for a moment. "Okay, once I had this doll. She was porcelain- very fragile- and I loved her dearly. Stefan had his horses. Stavros his sports. But me, I had this doll. Helena couldn't stand her and one day, as my punishment for taking too much of my father's attention- though I didn't even know he was my father then- she smashed this doll right in front of me. I only loved two things back then and Helena had just destroyed one of them."

"What did you do to her?"

"I waited. I was too small to really hurt her then. But five years later, when I was twelve, there was an earthquake at the estate the family had in Russia, and we happen to be visiting during that time. After it was over, when no one was paying attention to what the little orphan cousin was doing, I went into the study and I destroyed every Faberge egg that had survived the quake. They were priceless. Irreplaceable. Helena cherished them and she lost them, because she didn't deserve pretty things."

"No," Sonny said with a smile. "Because she had made your life hell and you wanted to see her suffer right back."

Alexis nodded, "But I couldn't hurt her as much as she had hurt me. And when I got older I stopped trying to make us even. She was just too evil to match. But I learned something when I broke that first egg."

"What?"

"That as satisfying as revenge was what I wanted more was my doll back...I wanted the power to keep what I loved, not avenge what I lost."

He reached out for her hand. "Listen to me, I don't want you...if this does not work out...don't blame Carly or Jason. Blame me. I'm making this choice."

"You owe them nothing."

"That's where you are wrong. I owe him..."

"Not your life."

"Maybe more than my life even."

"So you're going to leave your children here to grow up without you because Jason has been a good enforcer? You are going to leave me,"her voice broke, "here alone?"

"No, no, no, I don't want to. I hope like hell I don't have to."

With determination in her eyes, Alexis said, as she squeezed his hand "Oh, believe me, you won't."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Me! Me! Mine!" cried Molly, as she reached for the frosting coated spoon.

Sam was attempting to make a cake with her younger sisters in Alexis' kitchen. She hoped it turned out edible because she had never considered herself much of a cook. She had tried to convince Kristina that Alexis would like coming home to find a pile of fortune cookies from the local take out joint but Kristina insisted only a homemade chocolate cake would cheer mama up.

"I want to lick the spoon," said Kristina. As soon as she picked it up, Molly started to wail.

Kristina said, "I _guess_ I should share."

"I think you better," agreed Sam with a smile, as she slid the cake into the oven.

From the other room she heard Niko, a gaurd that worked for Sonny, announce "Visitor for Miss McCall," then he grumbled "It's the cop."

"LUCKY!" cried Kristina happily. She raced out to give him a hug.

"Luc-ky. Luck-y," babbled Molly. The baby giggled.

Sam smiled. Warmth flooded through her. It felt amazing to have this man in her life that she could count on to show up, everyday, no matter what. This man who put her and her family above himself, who could keep his commitment to his son and his sister and his best friend but never make Sam feel like second best.

Lucky came walking into the kitchen, with Kristina in his arms. "I heard a rumor there is a cake in here," he said.

"There is," Kristina said excitedly. "And its chocalate!"

He set Kristina down, his eyes staying locked on Sam the whole time, then stepped closer to Sam and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. He murmured, "I missed you, McCall."

And Sam had not one doubt in her mind that he really had.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**12:30 pm**

_Knock. Knock._

Spinelli got off the couch, where he had been typing on his lap top, and answered the door to his Penthouse.

He smiled at the sight of Serena. "Hello, Oh Brave One. Enter, enter, welcome to my humble abode, the former lair of Stone Cold, but now mine alone."

She came inside. "Sorry I never made it by last night. Dad stopped by Lucy's place and it was the first time we had all been together- them, me, and Christina- in years. It really made my sister happy. You know how kids are...she wants so desperately for us to be a normal family."

"And do I sense that you want that too?"

"We will never be normal but, yeah, sometimes I wish we were." She was surprised how easily it was to talk to him. Ever since they had started getting to know each other she kept thinking it was nice to finally have a real friend in Port Charles again. She gave up all of those when she left town with her Dad, and it was a slow road back to connecting with people like Maxie and Georgie and Lucas.

She picked her purse off the desk. "I can't believe I left this behind. If not for my roommate being home at the dorms, I would have been locked out. So, are you busy right now? Did I interrupt your work?"

"Not at all. I was just creating a new video game."

"Impressive."

"Are you a fan of the virtual arts?"

Before she could answer, Lulu came bounding down the stair, wearing only a towel. "Are my clothes dry yet? Oh, Serena, hey."

Serena's eyes widened at the sight of her. Then they filled with tears. But she held them in and said, coldly, "I didn't realize. God, I'm stupid. Does that boyfriend of yours know where you spend your nights when you aren't with him?"

"This is not what it looks like," Lulu said

Spinelli threw his arms out, in a stop motion, "No. No. Of course it's not. The Fair Lulu just needed a shoulder to lean on last night and I..."

"Sure," Serena said. "You know what? I do not want to hear about how you comforted her. You don't owe me any explanations. I will leave you and your Fair Lulu to...do whatever you do...with each other. Enjoy."

She stormed out of the apartment and down the stairs. Spinelli stared out the door after Serena, forlornly. When he came back inside Lulu mouthed, "Sorry."

Spinelli prayed that he could somehow find the words to convince Serena that he wanted a chance to win her heart, and that he was done waiting for Lulu to choose him over Milo or Dillon. He knew who he wanted, but he also knew that he would never turn Lulu away when she needed him, because that wasn't something he could ever live with.

Next chapter: Glo, 3M, Lucas Jones comes home

**Note**-_ if you are a fan of the Brazen friendship, check out the one shot titled _**Emily **_by lakergirl4life._


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**1pm**

Cooper and Maxie walked into Logan's hospital room. He was dressed and standing next to a wheelchair, which Georgie was trying to get him to sit down in.

"Aw, come on now, Angel. I don't need that thing," he complained.

"Rules are rules," Georgie said, as if that explained everything.

Maxie said, with a smirk, "Yeah, rules are rules, Hayes. Be a good little patient."

"Jones," he glared at her playfully.

"Yes?" She asked with smile.

"I can't believe you were ever a candy striper," Logan said to her. "Isn't one of the requirements being _nice_?"

"Hey there," Cooper warned him.

Maxie said to Logan "I didn't taser you and throw you in that chair. I think that was nice. But if you give my sister anymore trouble..."

He sat down.

"So, man," Cooper said "you looking forward to getting out of this place? Don't you think it's a little soon, considering your injuries. Maybe I better go talk to that Dr. Ford."

"You do that and I will shoot you dead," Logan joked. "I've had my fill of this joint."

Georgie teased him, with a sexy little smile, "And it has had its fill of you."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, locking eyes with her.

Maxie sighed loudly. "Cooper, turn the hose on them."

Cooper only laughed. "You all ready to get out of here? We have a wedding to plan and only days to do it. My Aunt Brenda is not going to be put off for much longer. If that ex of hers, Morgan, tells her its time for us to leave town, she will have me on the next plane out of here. And when she wants something, she gets it. Or gets Morgan to get it for her."

"I'm ready," Logan said "Get me out of here. I never want to see the inside of a hospital room again."

"I'm sorry I put you in here," Georgie apologized.

"I'm not," he said "Because if I wasn't then that bullet would have went in you and that...I don't think I could imagine anything worse than seeing that happen."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Aw, ain't he sweet? Am I the only one who finds this guy phony as hell?"

"Yes," said Cooper and Georgie together.

Logan chuckled.

Maxie smiled and told him. "Watch yourself. Don't let me find out you stepped out of line with my sister or you won't have to worry about being in a hospital bed, because you will never make it to one."

Logan asked Cooper, "She don't make you nervous?"

"Nah, not in the least."

"Good luck, man. You are gonna need it."

Georgie said, "I don't think it is a matter of luck. Its about if they are meant for each other or not and," she smiled "I'm pretty convinced they are."

XXXXXXXXXX

**1:15 pm**

Skye was racked with guilt. She couldn't believe Lorenzo was really dead. He'd never come home again; she had been party to his murder.

Lila Rae cried all morning, until Skye had herself convinced the baby sensed her father was gone forever.

Skye shook with pain, and then told herself she had no right to feel that way. She had made her choice- for herself, for Lila, and for her unborn baby- it was the only one that would set them free from this mob lifestyle. She told herself, over and over, I did what I had to.

But all she could see was Lorenzo's eyes right before Jason took him from their bedroom. He had wanted her to save him, and Skye knew she could have with just a few words spoken to Jason, but she hadn't.

I can't live with myself, she thought, I can't even face myself in the mirror. What have I done?

Dialing the phone, she listened to it ring, and when the man answered she said "Alan, I need to see you...do you have the time? Yes, right away. I'm on my way over."

Scooping up her baby daughter, Skye hurried from the mansion, unable to stand feeling Lorenzo's presence in every room. She rushed to the only place she might feel safe now- into the arms of the man she called her Dad.

XXXXXXXXXX

**1:20 pm**

Alexis turned the corner in the hospital and stopped short. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Max Giambetti standing in front of the doors marked LAB.

It was obvious Jason's mind had went to the same place hers had. There might only be enough antidote for Sonny or Carly, not both of them, and there was no way she was leaving the decision up to the doctors, chance, fate or anyone but her.

She walked right up to Max, and tried to reach around him to open the door to the lab. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Davis, but I can't allow you in there. Doctor Robin is working and Mr. Morgan insists she not be disturbed."

"Well, Mr. Morgan might run your world, but he doesn't run mine. Unless you plan on physically restraining me-"

Max broke in, quickly assuring, "I would never assault you, ma'am, being Miss Kristina's mother and meaning so much to Mr. C and all. Plus you're a nice lady and I know you're only looking out for my Boss right now but..."

"_But," _she drug out the word while raising on eyebrow_ "_ you are more scared of Jason than you are me?"

He nodded.

Alexis said, in a tight crisp tone that could break glass, "I can see why. Jason is a trained killer and beyond that he is a very selfish, short sighted man who can only see, think, or hear one thing and that is Carly. _Her_ needs. _Her_ wants. _Her_ children. But, you see Max, Jason is not the only person around here who can make your life very, very much not worth living anymore if you get in their way. And me, I don't need a gun to get the job done. So, kindly, move your ass, before I lose my sense of humor and decide to bring you up on the long list of charges that I know I could easily get convictions against you on because, you and I both know, you commit a felony each and everyday of your life. I usually couldn't be bothered to prosecute such a small time hood but if you slow me down today, of all days, I will not forget it...and you don't want to be a name on my list. Because _that_...that is something truly worthy of being scared of."

Max stepped aside.

Alexis slipped into the lab and found Robin working. Robin's eyes jerked over to meet hers. "Did something happen? Did Sonny or Carly start showing symptoms of being poisoned?"

"Sonny's running a fever."

"It could be coincidental," Robin said, trying to stay positive but the look in her eye was anything but.

"Or it could be the poison kicking in," Alexis said. "And if its not then it will be soon. Do you know how many times I have pictured, over the last week, him having a seizure, shaking and sweating...how many times I've woke up screaming because in my nightmare he had a heart attack and no matter what anyone did they couldn't bring him back? Do you have any idea what is going through his mind right now? He's thinking about Stone and what it was like...those last few days...what it is like to die slow."

"I hope you believe I am doing all I can.. I have been from the moment Jason told me."

Alexis cut to the chase, unable to spare another minute away from Sonny. "Have you been able to make any more of the antidote?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure it can be done in the time restraints we have. But if we can keep Sonny and Carly stable, buy us some more time...maybe..."

"Maybe just isn't good enough, Robin." Alexis eyes swept the room, before settling on the antidote.

Robin said "If it comes down to a choice, then a team of doctors will make it. We have a protocol for situations like this."

Alexis spun on her heel, and headed for the door. Over her shoulder, she said in a cryptic tone "You're not going to need your protocol this time."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock. _

Lucas stuck his head into Carly's room. He spotted Jason sitting on the edge of her bed, clutching her hand. Their eyes were locked on each other and, it was clear as far as they were concerned, no one else in the world existed.

Lucas heard Carly softly joke with Jason, "Going upstairs with me was the best mistake you ever made, and you know it."

"I can't even drive by that bar without picturing that night,"Jason said in a low tone filled with heat and memories.

"Good," Carly said, laughing.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Hey there, sis."

Slowly, Carly pulled her gaze away from Jason. She smiled at Lucas. "You didn't have to come home from college just because of this...I'm fine."

"Of course you are," Lucas agreed. "It takes more than poison to take out a Spencer."

He stepped inside the room and handed Carly a stuffed bear he had bought down in the gift shop. Now, it seemed small and silly to him, but five minutes before buying it had felt like doing something useful. And for Lucas, in this family, he was always trying to find a way to be the one who did something to save the day...though he never had been able to yet. For any other family, it wasn't expected that you could defuse bombs, play poker like a pro, and run cons from age twelve but then again the Spencers never tried to be like other families.

Jason stood up and said "I need to go check on some things. Will you stay with her?"

"Sure."

Jason looked over at Carly, hesitant to walk away from even a moment.

She said, "We'll be fine. I'll just be grilling Lucas about who he is dating and all the things he won't tell Bobbie."

Jason chuckled and said "Go easy on him."

Once they were alone, Lucas said "We are not talking about my love life."

Carly smiled. "You would deny me, now? Are you really that cruel?"

"Yep."

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"You came home to call me names?" Carly pouted.

"Pouting doesn't work on anyone but Jason."

"Pouting works better on Sonny, really. Jason sees right through it."

"But Jason sometimes gives in to it while Sonny only told you to go up to your room and think about how to stop being crazy."

Laughing, Carly said "He never put it that way but...yeah, basically."

Lucas pulled a chair up and sat down next to her bed. Carly said "Don't get too comfy. I don't want you hanging around the hospital. You should be out, partying or catching up with your friends. Go by Kelly's and eat some apple pie with Georgie. Put it on my tab."

"Like you _ever_ paid for a meal in Kelly's in your life."

"Hey! I did. When I first moved to town. That's more than you ever paid for there."

"I had to work there. You somehow got out of that Spencer family tradition. You better get well soon so you can don your apron. I don't think its safe to let you cook but you can always wait tables."

"I don't think so."

After a moment, Lucas asked "Is there anything I can do for you...I want to do something."

"You're here. That's doing plenty." Carly reached for her brother's hand. "You know I love you, right?"

Through the lump in his throat, he said "I know."

"Good. And don't forget it...ever. I might not have been the older sister you wanted but I'm the one you got so...deal with it," Carly smiled, though her eyes were teary. "And I want you to know something else too."

"Listen, you don't have to say this stuff. You're going to be better soon."

"Of course I am," she said shakily "but you still need to hear this. There are a lot of different ways to be a Spencer. Sometimes its being loud and reckless and rushing head first into places a sane person would run away from. And sometimes its being brave, its wrestling the devil and winning. But other times...it is just being steady. Loyal. Hanging on through the absolute worst hell on earth, holding on tight to the people you love and letting them know that nothing could drive you away. That's just as important as being able to shoot straight or lie on cue to cover your ass...and you, Lucas, you are the most steady person in our family. Never underestimate how important that makes you to all of us. Never feel like less because...you're not! Okay, you're not. Tell me you know that."

"I know that," he said to make her happy.

Carly pulled him into a hug, resting her teary face on his shoulder. She slapped him lightly on the back. "You shouldn't lie to your sister. I'll get you back for that."

Lucas smiled. He hoped she got the chance to do just that. Because he didn't think he could stand to visit another grave on holidays and leave flowers for a person that should still be here.

**Coming up: Skye and Alan scene, Sexis, Milu**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

_Note-I hate writing Carson but I figured the current situation in this story called for a scene between them._

"Jason wouldn't want you out of bed,"Lucas told his sister, though he knew it was useless to try and argue with her. She wanted to go see Sonny therefore she _was_ going to go see Sonny. Lucas just wanted his objection on record. "I think you should call Sonny instead of going to his room."

"I'll tell Jason you offered an alternate option," Carly promised, with a laugh. "He'll find it cute that you thought I might be talked out of doing what I want."

Lucas walked with her to Sonny's room and then said, "I'll be right out here if you need me."

"Don't look so grave. I feel fine. And haven't you heard? Saint Robin is working on a cure. Now if that don't reassure you, I don't know what will," Carly rolled her eyes and went into Sonny's room.

He was alone in there. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark, with just one light on above the bed. Sonny looked sweaty, and he was mumbling "Heaven, Stone? You sure I ain't headed to see Deke in Hell?"

Carly shivered."Sonny?"

His eyes moved from a spot on the wall over to Carly. He blinked several times then said "What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in your own room...in bed...come on, don't waste your...strength..."

She sat on the edge of his bed. "I had to come see you and say I'm sorr-..."

"Don't."

"Sonny," she murmured. "I know you realize that there could only be enough antidote for one of us...I don't know how to do this...how to take the antidote if that means you..."

Summoning all his strength he put on a front. "You don't worry about me. I got this under control."

Tears filled her eyes. This would be so much easier if he was cruel to her, saying she didn't deserve to live if he had to die, but he wasn't saying that at all. She said "If I wasn't so selfish, I would offer to give the antidote to you but we both know what a greedy bitch I am."

He smiled, the corners of his lips barely lifting. "I knew that the day I married you the first time."

"You probably never thought it would cost you your life."

"Should have known."

She choked back a sob. "Sonny...the boys...Kristina, Molly...they need you here."

He nodded. "So I guess I better not die, huh?"

For a long moment they stared in each other's eyes. Then he said, "Go back to bed. Rest. I don't want Jason pissed at me cause you wore yourself down visiting me."

"I can't say good bye to you," Carly told him. "So...see you later."

"Sure, Later."

As Carly left the room, tears streamed down her face. As soon as she stepped into the hall, Lucas took her into his arms.

XXXXXXXXX

Skye wasn't the type to cry in front of a man, not if she could help it at least. In her younger years she had cried a river of make believe tears to work her lovers or bosses, but she was past having to do that anymore.

She had thought, until the moment when she looked away and let Jason kidnap Lorenzo, that she was better than that now.

Walking with Alan in the rose garden, holding Lila Rae in her arms and carrying her son within her womb, Skye couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes now.

"You can tell me anything," Alan said.

She looked away.

"Or tell me nothing at all," he offered. "Lets walk some more. This garden has a way of making everything better, even if it can't make it make sense."

Skye nodded. At least here she felt some peace. That house, Lorenzo's home, was filled with darkness now. It was cold, empty and when the wind whipped through it last night it seemed to be screaming "_Murderer!_" at her. She didn't think she could go back there.

"Do you think I could stay here?"

"Are you having trouble with Lorenzo?"

She shivered at the sound of his name. "He left for South America early this morning and I don't know if he is ever coming back."

"He'd abandon Lila and you like that?"

"Oh, he'll visit, I'm sure. But we aren't happy...anymore. We aren't going to make it. And I can't go back and live in that mansion without him. He's everywhere..."

"You don't have to," Alan told her. "You have a home here, Skye, for as long as you need one."

XXXXXXXXX

Lulu was good at making the wrong choices. Sometimes following her crazy impulses made a mess out of her life, like when she slept with Dillon that first time and when she tried to help Spinelli when he was kidnaped by Alcazar's goons. But those times also made her life amazing- bringing her love and pain and two men she would care about till her dying breath.

And other times her rash choices just got her in a world of trouble. She was at that point now. After totally messing up her friendship with Serena Baldwin, by prancing around Spinelli's house in a towel after she spent the night sleeping in his bed, Lulu still wasn't ready to do the smart thing and go home to talk stuff out with Milo.

Instead she wandered down to the lake where her father used to take her ice fishing, the one place in the world quiet enough to let her hear her own thoughts, and sat on a bench.

It was a cold day in late February. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Her anger at Milo came from guilt and fear. He had doubts about her coming home to him after seeing Dillon. And as much as that upset Lulu, she knew Milo had good reason to feel that way. He was only reacting to what he saw on her face, what he could tell was in her heart. She wasn't completely sure she was over Dillon.

All Lulu knew is when Milo had his arms wrapped around her it felt right. Good. Safe. She felt protected and loved.

In his arms, her fears disappeared and the world made sense. But when she was away from him, the memories came back. Some of the best moments of her life, the ones not spent with her family, were with Dillon. She had craved him, lived him and breathed him for so long...it wasn't something she could get over in an instance. Just thinking about letting him go from her heart scared her. It felt like she would have a whole where their love used to be.

Lulu liked to think she was brave. But was she brave enough to be the girl no longer in love with Dillon Quatermaine? Could she really put him in her past for good?

(_Say goodnight not good-bye,  
you will never leave my heart behind._

_  
Like the path of a star,  
I'll be anywhere you are. )_

The girl who moved on and didn't wonder what might have been...was she ready to love Milo with every bit of herself?

She felt him, before she turned and saw him standing behind her. "Milo...how did you find me? Did Spinelli tell you ?"

"No. He won't take my calls or answer his door. I just took a chance. I know you like to go here sometimes."

Lulu turned and faced the water again. She didn't know what to say to him. They hadn't been together long. But, just a few days before, she had been sure they were headed towards a long life together. Now that future felt shaky.

She had been counting on his faith in them to be her strength. When Milo lost that, Lulu lost her anchor in the world. Now she drifted...unsure if she was moving away from him or not.

Milo came and sat down on the bench. They were silent for a long minute, then Milo took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"It's cold," Lulu protested. "You need it."

"I'm fine," he insisted.

She sighed. Her eyes moved back to the water.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you,"Milo said.

"I'm sorry, too. I had to go see Dillon but I never meant to worry you...to cause all this."

"I don't want to lose you, Lulu. I should have known you would come home to me. But...you got to understand...when I'm with you, that is the only time I feel like more than just someone's brother or son or employee...you made me feel like someone's other half. So when you walked out the door to see the man I know you used to be in love with, well, I stopped breathing. I stopped being able to think. I stopped having faith in anything or anyone...all I knew was that my girl could be leaving me forever and that if you did...I'd lose the best thing I ever got a chance to be a part of...us."

_(In the spark that lies beneath the coals,  
in the secret place inside your soul,  
keep my light in your eyes _

_  
Say goodnight not good-bye...)_

Lulu turned and looked in his eyes. She didn't say anything as her eyes darted back and forth searching his for the truth, for what they lost, for some kind of answer that would tell her if she was in the right place, with the right man or not.

Milo took both her hands in his. "Don't tell me this is good-bye, Lulu."

(_You are everything you want to be_

_so just let your heart reach out to me._

_  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight not good-bye _)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was burning up. It felt like his body was being torched from the inside out. The medicine Dr. Drake gave him hadn't had any effect on his 104 fever.

Before his eyes swam images from the past-his mother, Courtney, Lily, Stone...everyone that was out of his reach now. It felt like if he just gave in, closing his eyes, he could be with them again, and have this terrible struggle be over for good. But he damn sure was not giving in to that temptation.

"We need to give you," Patrick said "a sedative. Your heart is racing and its important that we get you calmed down. You have to save your strength."

Patrick readied a syringe.

Sonny cursed, "Get the fuck away from me with that. I'm not letting you knock me out."

Alexis tried to force him to lay back. "Relax, please."

"Okay, okay," he gave in because of the worried look on her face. Through his own pain, he forced a smile and flirted "You know all you got to do is ask, counselor, and I'll do anything."

Alexis said, "Sure you will. I hope you remember you said that next month."

"_She's just as tough as ever," Stone said. He was leaning against the cabinets on the side of the room. "I like her."_

Sonny felt comforted by Stone's presence but he knew it wasn't a good sign that he was seeing him. Sonny's heart raced and the monitors started to spike.

Patrick said, "Mr. Corinthos, if you refuse this course of treatment, I have to warn you that you are putting your life at risk and you may not be strong enough to receive the antidote."

Sonny shook his head in a dismissive manner at the doctor. To Alexis, he asked "What is that pretty boy still doing in here?"

"He wants to help you," Alexis said. "You have to let him."

Their eyes held for a long moment. Sonny finally admitted, under his breath, "I don't want to go to sleep..."

It was clear to Alexis that he was afraid he might never wake up. She leaned close to him, gripping his hand, and spoke into his ear "You will look into my eyes again, I swear that to you. This time you have to put your faith in me...I'm not letting you leave me."

Sonny nodded. To Patrick, he said "Just do it, Doc, and then get to the lab and double that damn antidote."

Alexis never took her eyes off Sonny as he was given the shot, and after a few minutes he started to drift off. Patrick slipped out of the room.

Right before he lost consciousness, Sonny said to Alexis, his words soft and slurred "Thanks for tellin' me...your Cassadine ...heart...love that...love you..."

Laying her head on his chest, Alexis said "I love you, too,... and this isn't the end. I won't let it be."

_(Don't you fear when you dream.  
Waking up is never what it seems. _

_  
Like a jewel buried deep,  
like a promise meant to keep _

_you are everything you want to be _

_  
So just let your heart_

_reach out to me._

_  
I'll be right by your side.  
Say goodnight not good-bye ) ( Beth Nielson Chapman)_

Coming up: Micheal rages at Jason, Lulu makes a decision about her and Milo, Lusam


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

Jason had just rounded the corner in the hospital corridor when he spotted Micheal standing outside of Sonny's room. The young man was staring at Sonny, who lay asleep in the bed. The room was dark, the only sound that could be heard was a beeping of the monitors.

Jason placed his hand on Micheal's shoulder. "Hey, buddy, what are you doing down here?"

Micheal jerked away from him. When their eyes met, Jason sucked in a short breath, because for the first time ever there was true anger staring back at him from the child he considered his own. "No one told me anything! Both my parents are sick and you kept it from me. My Dad is in a coma!"

"No, no he's not. He's just been given a sedative...something to help him sleep. Lets go sit down and I'll explain what is going on to you."

"Don't bother. You won't tell me the whole truth. You tell me what you think I need to know and that's not fair. I'm not a baby like Morgan. I might never be able to talk to my Dad again..." His hurt struck Jason like a bat.

"Micheal, I never meant to shut you out. But this isn't the place to talk about this...we could use Monica's office. Will you go there with me?"

Micheal glared at him. Jason thought he had felt as much fear as possible over this last month, from seeing a gun pointed at Carly's head when her hotel was taken hostage to knowing she has poisoned in her veins right now and that she might lose her life and their daughter might never be born, but to see Micheal angry at him threatened to break this man. The only saving grace was beneath the furious look at the young man's face was still all the love and respect he always had for Jason.

Micheal didn't answer him but started to walk towards to elevators so they could go to his grandmother's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the freezing cold on a bench by the lake, Milo felt his chest tighten. The whole balance of his life hung in the words Lulu said next. A part of him wanted her to smile, kiss him, and promise forever whether she was sure or not. But in the little bit of reason he still had left, when faced with the thought of losing her, was a voice that whispered he needed the truth from her more than he needed empty reassurances.

He only hoped that truth kept her by his side.

(_I like the way you wanted me  
every night for so long baby._

_  
I like the way you needed me  
every time things got rocky._

_I was believing in you._

_  
Was I mistaken?  
Do you say...do you say what you mean?_

_  
I want our love to last forever._

_But I'd rather you be mean_

_than love and lie_

_  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye_

_  
I'd rather take a blow_

_at least then I would know_

_  
But baby don't you break my heart slow_) ( Vonda Shepard)

He told her, "I don't want to lose you, Lulu. I should have known you would come home to me. But...you got to understand...when I'm with you, that is the only time I feel like more than just someone's brother or son or employee...you made me feel like someone's other half. So when you walked out the door to see the man I know you used to be in love with, well, I stopped breathing. I stopped being able to think. I stopped having faith in anything or anyone...all I knew was that my girl could be leaving me forever and that if you did...I'd lose the best thing I ever got a chance to be a part of...us."Milo took both her hands in his. "Don't tell me this is good-bye, Lulu."

XXXXXXXX

Lulu searched his eyes, looking for the answers she so desperately needed. Had she rushed into everything with Milo? It had felt so right, so perfect, so much what she needed after years of being the girl who felt like a leftover...to him she was ideal. Or so she thought before last night.

That is what was hard to take. Though it might make her immature she liked that Milo has placed her on a pedestal. It made her feel safe, protected, chosen. But when he started to doubt her, thinking she wanted Dillon instead, she tumbled off that pedestal, crashing into a million broken little pieces that she now could barely hold together.

Was it wrong to put so much on what he felt for her? She didn't know. What if he found out more about her and then deemed her unworthy? If he could lose his faith once, surely it could happen again. Was she strong enough to risk ending up with all alone with her broken heart?

Milo leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't want us to be over...we just started...don't give up on us."

(_I like the way you'd hold me  
every night for so long baby_

_  
And I like the way you'd say my name  
in the middle of the night  
while you were sleeping_

_I was believing in you._

_  
Was I mistaken?  
Do you mean... do you mean what you say  
when you say our love could last forever?_)

_Have faith, have faith, trust yourself, trust him_...the words flew though Lulu's mind, sounding more like her mother's voice than her own speaking.

Lulu gently brought her lips to Milo's.

_Ring. Ring._

She pulled back, startled. "That's my phone." She reached into her purse and pulled it out, all the while keeping her eyes on Milo. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lucas. I'm at General Hospital..."

Those words struck fear into Lulu's very soul. Someone she loved had to be hurt, the thought of losing anyone in her family was almost too much to bear.

Lucas went on, "Carly has been admitted. Do you think you can come down and see her? She keeps saying she doesn't want anyone to make a fuss but you know how my sister is...she loves when people make a fuss about her."

"What happened to cause her to be admitted?"

Lucas sighed. "It's a long story that starts with when you all were held hostage..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Micheal stomped into Monica's office. With a disgusted sigh, he flopped into a seat. "So what? You were going to let my Dad die without me getting to say good bye to him? That's not fair and you know it! You probably want my Dad gone now that you are in love with my mom."

The last sentence hit Jason like a slap, just the way Micheal intended.

Jason was finally getting his first taste of dealing with a bratty teenage son. Carly had been telling him after Micheal getting more mouthy the older he got but Jason had been the direct target of it until now. It hurt but only because the boy meant the world to him, and nothing Micheal ever said or did could change that.

"You know that's not true." Jason moved close to him, crouching in front of him. When there eyes met, for Jason, it was like looking into the eyes of Micheal when he was a newborn baby, when Jason had made so many promises to him that he couldn't keep. Words Micheal remembered even if he didn't know it. "Your dad and mom both decided not to tell you and Morgan anything because they didn't want you to worry. Yes, they are both sick. But your Aunt Emily, along with all the other doctors here at the hospital, are working overtime to get your parents healthy again. I am trying to save them...both of them...you know that I love you and your brother and I don't want you to be hurt in anyway, not ever.

Micheal's lips quivered as he fought with himself not to lose his bravado. Finally he whispered, "I know. I'm sorry...about getting mad...but when I saw my dad in that hospital room. He's in a coma, isn't he?! I heard the guards talking. Mom and Dad were poisoned!"

This child was just as emotional as Carly, whereas Morgan was more laid back. Micheal had seen too much, knew too much for his age, had lost too much of his innocence already. He feared the next blow and there was no one in his family who would lie to him and tell him it wasn't coming. Because of Jason and Sonny being in the mob, the next tragedy was always lurking around the corner, waiting to destroy them all in a blink.

Touching Micheal's shoulder, Jason said "He's not in coma. He was sedated, given medicine to make him sleep, so that he doesn't use up too much of his strength while the doctors work on an antidote."

Tears threatened to spill out of Micheal's eyes. "Is...is..he dying?"

Jason broke eye contact. Micheal started to sob, falling into Jason's arms.

"I hope not, buddy. We're doing all we can to make sure he doesn't, okay? I don't want you to worry about it. I'll take you to visit your mom and then I want you to go home with your gaurds and stay there. Agreed?"

"Yes. But...please call me if..." He sucked in a shaky breath and said, "I just don't want to be sitting at home playing video games with Morgan if Mom or Dad need me."

"They need you home safe so they can concentrate on getting better. That's the best way you can help them right now. Okay?"

Micheal stared into his eyes, doing something Carly did often, taking Jason's strength and courage and faith as his own, believing in Jason's words more than he did anything else on earth. "Okay," he agreed.

XXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon, Sam and Lucky were cuddled up on Alexis couch. Molly was in her room napping. Voila had taken Kristina to her dance class.

Lucky's arms were wrapped around her waist, her head leaned back and rested on his chest. She sighed. "You know I really don't have much use for Sonny, not anymore. For about five minutes I thought me and him could have something, years ago, but I wised up real quick. He had more baggage than me...and though I couldn't have known it...even back then he was probably more than a little bit in love with Alexis. She might be good at hiding her feelings but lately, since she got back with him, even with all the stress that is going on, she seems..._more complete_. If he dies..."

"Then we will help Alexis get through it," Lucky promised. "We'll be here for your mom and sisters for as long as they need us."

"I just couldn't imagine it...when I was with Jason and he had a brain tumor, there were moments when I couldn't even breath, thinking he was inching closer and closer to death and I would be left all alone. I loved him because he represented my second chance. We were supposed to have this perfect little dream-me, him and Lila. But it was just that...just a dream...I was scared of losing my dream." Sam looked up into Lucky's eyes. "Now I know what it is like to have a love based on reality...a bond that can survive the worst moments...a relationship that makes me stronger and braver and better than I was before...if I was to lose you...if Sonny means to Alexis what you mean to me...there is no way for her to get over that, Lucky. There's just not."

"Whatever happens, I got you, McCall. And I am not letting go."

"Me either," she said. He bent down and kissed her.

_Knock. Knock. _

Twisting her head around, Sam let out a frustrated breath as she saw Ric standing on the deck of the Lake House.

Coming up: LuSam encounter trouble, Maxie asks for a favor, Blackie visits Alexis


	55. Chapter 55

_Note-Blackie Parrish was played by John Stamos._

**Chapter Fifty Five**

Sam and Lucky were curled up on the couch at the Lake House. Sam had volunteered to stay with her sisters while Alexis had to be at the hospital with Sonny.

Sam looked up into Lucky's eyes. "Now I know what it is like to have a love based on reality...a bond that can survive the worst moments...a relationship that makes me stronger and braver and better than I was before...if I was to lose you...if Sonny means to Alexis what you mean to me...there is no way for her to get over that, Lucky. There's just not."

"Whatever happens, I got you, McCall. And I am not letting go."

"Me either," she said. He bent down and kissed her.

_Knock. Knock. _

Twisting her head around, Sam let out a frustrated breath as she saw Ric standing on the deck of the Lake House.

She muttered "Oh, great. What does he want?"

"Play nice." Lucky said and then he winked at her.

"Ha!" Sam laughed. She answered the door to find Ric waving a piece of paper at her, with a smug look on his face.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What? If you are here to see Molly..."

"Very astute guess, Sam. Surprising coming from you. But I suppose even a blind person hits their target every once in a while."

Lucky got up and came to stand behind Sam. "Molly is asleep, Lansing. Come back later...or never." He went to close the door in his face but Ric grabbed it. Lucky asked "Something else I can do for you? We are kinda busy enjoying our afternoon. If you want to talk about a case, it will have to wait till I am on duty."

"No, Officer Spencer, this isn't about one of the many cases you have managed to bungle."

"First of all," Lucky said "the title is _Detective_. Second, I really don' t think you want to compare records, do you? You've screwed up so many cases over this last year that you have some people down at the station wondering if Sonny slipped you a few bucks to make sure the mobsters don't get convicted."

Ric narrowed his eyes at him. Then glanced at Sam. "I can see that her low class ways are starting to rub off on you already. Sad. She really is like a disease..." He never got to finish his sentence because Lucky punched him in the face and Ric went falling backwards, landing with a thud on the deck.

Niko, the gaurd who stood there to watch the door, glanced down at Ric. "Ouch, bet that stung, huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie found herself with a free afternoon. Cooper had went into work at Jake's, where he was a bartender, and Georgie was at Logan's apartment getting him settled in since he had just been released from General Hospital.

Maxie decided it was high time to start planning her upcoming wedding. It would happen within the week and all she had so far was the dress. But then again she had known what dress she wanted to wear ever since she was eighteen and saw it in a fashion magazine.

_Ding-dong_. She rang the bell at the brownstone.

Bobbie answered, smiling immediately. "Hi, sweetie! You must have heard Lucas is home from school. Well he's not in right now."

"No, I hadn't heard about Lucas. I actually came to see you, Aunt Bobbie."

Bobbie's face registered surprise. Maxie hadn't stopped by on her own in years. She only came by when there was a family dinner that Mac demanded her attendance at, and those were few and far between lately.

Bobbie quickly hugged Maxie and then said "Well, come on in. Lets sit down and have us some girl talk." Once they were settled on the couch, Bobbie asked "So are you doing okay these days? I've been worried about you and your sister since that shooting at your house..."

_Mark_, Maxie thought. She would never forget the name of the man she killed. But she, also, refused to feel guilty. She did what she had to in order to survive and for that she would make no apologizes.

"I'm okay," Maxie said. "Actually, you want to know the truth, I am better than okay because...well this might come as a shock but I'm getting married! His name is Cooper Barret and, I swear, Aunt Bobbie, he is the best man I have ever met. He's brave, loyal, strong...he gets me, he never judges anyone, he's...everything I want. And, best of all, and this is still hard for me to even believe, he is as crazy about me as I am about him."

"Wow. This happened fast. I didn't even know you were dating anyone."

"Well, we haven't been together long. But we know we want to get married and quick. Like this weekend. That's why I am here." Maxie took a breath and then said "Listen, my mom is off in Texas and she's not coming back. We both _know that_. Mac will call her to tell her about my wedding and she'll say she will be here but something will come up at the last second and she won't show. I've accepted the deal with her long ago. But that leaves me without anyone to help me plan this wedding...unless you will?"

Bobbie was floored. She couldn't have been more honored that Maxie would turn to her. "Of course, I will, sweetie."

Maxie sniffled back her tears, because she was not the type to cry in front of other people if she could help it. "Thanks. That's a load off. So I have a ton of ideas." She opened up her bag and pulled out a bunch of bridal magazines. "Lets get started."

Bobbie touched her hand, stilling her motion of flipping open the magazine. "I'm happy for you. I hope this man you have chosen brings into your life just as many blessings and as much happiness as you have brought into mine."

"Me? I haven't..."

"You have B.J's heart. You honor your cousin everyday by living your life full throttle. You don't back down...almost as if you are living for two people. And when I see you happy, I see BJ and Felicia and Tony...I see our family surviving. Yeah," Bobbie said "you've brought me plenty as happiness by just being you."

Maxie hugged her. "I love you, Aunt Bobbie."

"I love you too, sweetie."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis was standing outside General Hospital, talking on her cell phone, when Blackie Parrish walked up.

"Yes, that's right. Don't let anything go wrong," Alexis said into the phone. "No, there isn't any _or else_...do you understand? I advise you to do it right the first time and if you can't manage that then tell me so right now...Good."

She clicked off the call.

Blackie gave her a small smile. His eyes feasted on the sight of her. She looked amazing to him, with her long brown locks that framed her face. Even now, when she looked angry and sad and tired all at once, he found his heart speeding up just at the sight of her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," Alexis replied back. " You aren't sick, I hope?"

"No, no...okay, I'll admit it," Blackie's face broke into a boyish grin. "I came here just to check on you. Samantha mentioned Kristina's father is ill and I thought you might like...an old friend's support."

Alexis wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her coat in closer to her, as the a cool breeze brushed past them. "You came to town to see Sam. You don't have to ruin your vacation by worrying about me."

"I came to see both of you."

"Oh."

Blackie reached out and touched her arm. "And I know you probably have plenty of people to lean on but I also wanted you to know that you have one more. Me. I'm here for you. So why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee?"

Alexis glanced at her watch, her mind drifting back to the phone call she just had.

Blackie said, "Just one cup and maybe a sandwich...I bet you haven't had a thing to eat all day. And then I'll leave and let you get back to your friend. I'm sure Micheal..."

"We call him Sonny," she snapped. Then immediately felt bad. In a softer tone , she added, "Sonny. His name is Sonny." It would say Micheal on his gravestone, though...but she intended to never lay eyes on that. She wanted to die first. She wasn't a coward, never had been even one day in her life, but living without him on this earth was not something she ever wanted to do.

"Sonny," Blackie said "would want you to take care of yourself, don't you think?"

"I'm the lawyer. But you're making a pretty good case for yourself."

"So, you will join me then?"

"For just one cup."

"It's a da..." He started to say _date_ but changed his mind. "Deal."

Blackie held the door opened for her and they went back inside to head towards the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ric hauled himself up off Alexis deck. "You screwed up this time, Spencer. I'm gonna have your badge over this stunt. Hope that little bitch..."

Lucky lunged toward Ric but Niko got between them.

"Was worth it," Ric finished. "Come on, hit me again. It's just another assault charge for me to convict you on."

Sam asked "Without any witnesses? I only have a GED but even I know you can't make a case without proof. And...it doesn't look like you have any since I saw you trip over your own two clumsy feet and knock your own crazy ass head against that railing. Isn't that what you saw, Niko?"

"Yep."

Lucky said, "Get out of here, Lansing. Alexis and her daughters are going through too much to deal with you too. You have an issue with me, we'll take it up later."

Ric adjusted his clothes, wiped blood off his lip and then said. "I could careless about you, Spencer, or _her._" He glared at Sam. "I'm here for my daughter. Molly is still young enough to be saved from the dangerous and destructive influences that her mother has decided to bring into her home and life." Ric held up the piece of paper in his hand. "This is a court order that says I now how temporary emergency custody of Molly because Alexis has once again taken into her bed my brother, the local mob kingpen. So, why don't you step aside and let me get my daughter, before you find yourself in violation of a court order. And if you think about stopping me I will call in a squad car to enforce this and then file charges of assault and interference of a child custody agreement, which is one step under kidnaping in this state. We'll see who Mac believes. Me, the hard working district attorney or a reformed" he laughed "con woman, a mob bodygaurd, and a former junkie."

Sam snapped at him "I don't care what that piece of paper says. You are not walking out of here with my baby sister."

"You'll have to kill me to stop me," Ric said.

Sam met his eyes with a look that said _Do not tempt me._

Coming up: LuSam, Glo, Milu, Alexis

**Note- Thanks for sticking with this story. It means a lot to me that anyone is still interested. I wanted to finish it months ago, but it looks like it won't be done for a while. Thanks for taking the time to continue reading it.**

**Sara**


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks to anyone still interested in this story.**

**Chapter Fifty Six**

Ric stood on the deck at the Lake House and smugly demanded that Molly be handed over.

Sam snapped at him "I don't care what that piece of paper says. You are not walking out of here with my baby sister."

"You'll have to kill me to stop me," Ric said.

Sam met his eyes with a look that said _Do not tempt me._

Ric tried to walk in the house but Lucky blocked the door. Lucky said "Unless you got an army out there waiting in your SUV, you're not taking Alexis' baby anywhere. So make whatever call you got to make. But just be very sure..._be very sure_, Ric, because if you take this too far..."

"Are you threatening to kill me? First you punch me then you insinuated that me enforcing _my own_ right for custody of _my own_ child would somehow give you cause to end my life? Where has all this bravado come from, Young Spencer? Trying to impress your latest bed bunny, maybe. Homicide always did turn our Samantha on."

Lucky shook his head, sadly, at Ric. "I never said I would kill you. I'd have to get in line."

Ric ordered, "Just get out of my way. I want my daughter and I want her now!"

Lucky warned, "You don't want to do this."

Sam asked "How can you be so cruel, Ric? You are a heartless, vicious monster if you could even think of taking Molly away when Alexis and Sonny are in the middle of fighting for his life."

Ric paled. "Sonny's hurt? Since when?"

"He was poisoned. He could only have hours left to live," Sam said.

Ric looked toward his car and then back toward them. "I will be back. Have my daughter dressed and ready for me." Then he hurried off.

Sam stared after him, with rage in her eyes. "Someone needs to off that bastard."

"He takes sole custody of Molly," Lucky told her "and somebody will."

XXXXXXXXX

Logan sat on his couch. Georgie had just changed the bandage on his wound. It was his first day home from the hospital after being shot while saving Georgie's life.

She asked "So what do you want for dinner? I could make some chicken or some pasta. Cooper stocked the fridge for you."

Logan marveled at her sweetness. "You don't have to take care of me, Angel. I'm sure you got better stuff to do. You've spent all day on helping me get home and settled in already. Go see some friends. Have some fun."

"You are my friend. And being with you is fun for me. Unless you want me to go?"

He stared at her for a long moment. He knew it was crazy to care so much about her already but she had rapidly become the best part of his life while he was recovering at General Hospital. "Stay."

"Okay." She smiled, happily. "You talked me into it."

"But I'm not gonna let you cook for me," Logan said. "We can just order pizza or something."

"I don't mind cooking. I got good at it after my mom moved to Texas. I cook for my family just about every night that I'm not working."

"Well, you're not cooking tonight. And tonight you are not having anything healthy. No salad. No side order or veggies. Just gooey, greasy pizza and some ice cream for dessert."

She laughed. "Is that your idea of walking on the wild side? I would have expected more from a bad boy such as yourself."

He raised an eyebrow, and flashed a sexy crooked smile at her. "Girl, you ain't seen nothing yet."

XXXXXXXXX

A man in a white doctor's coat walked toward the lab where the antidote was being held. Max guarded the door. The man nodded at a woman in a nurse's outfit and she walked around the corner.

She walked ten feet past Max and then dropped all her papers. Max hurried over to help her. She kept him distracted while the man in a doctor's coat snuck into the lab.

Following the instructions he had been given he quickly located the antidote and transferred it to a syringe. He replaced what he took with another identical looking liquid.

He went back to the door, cracked it and saw that Max was flirting with the nurse. The man slipped out of the room and headed for the stairwell. He dialed his cell. "Meet me on the roof, Boss."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu rushed off the elevator at the hospital, with Milo right on her heels. She had gotten a call from Lucas that Carly was sick. Lulu's face showed every bit of worry she felt in her heart for her cousin.

Before she could ask at the nurse's station about Carly's room number, she spotted Spinelli sitting in the waiting area.

"How is she?"Lulu asked

Spinelli shook his head, in a distraught fashion. His face was red and his years teary. "The Valkryie...she...she got a fever. That's the first symptom! Mr. Corinthos Sir got one earlier and they had to sedate him but Carly is pregnant and she's scared that its not safe for the baby if she is sedated. Spy Kid assured her it would be. Then The Valkryie threw a bed pan at her and Jason threw everyone out of the room. It's just so horrible, Blonde One."

Lulu hugged him. She had no idea that Carly was pregnant. How could everything be going on around her and she didn't notice? Had she been too caught up in her own drama?

Milo said "I know this may not be the time to ask this, but who is Spy Kid?"

"Robin," Spinelli and Lulu said in unison.

Milo nodded. "This is all because of that damn hold up at the hotel! Any of us could have been the ones poisoned."

Spinelli nodded. "Apparently the whole robbery was a ruse so that crazy Mr. Craig could poison Sonny and then later blackmail him but he died first."

Milo gritted his teeth. Cooper's face came into his mind. He said to Lulu "You go visit with your cousin. Are you going to be okay if I wait here?"

Spinelli said "I'll go with you, Blonde One."

"Okay, but Milo...you will be here when I come out, right?"

"I'll be here."

As soon as Lulu was gone, Milo headed back onto the elevator. He got off on the floor that had long term care patients. He went into the first room and found a man in a coma. He picked up the phone next to the bed and dialed Jake's Bar.

On the caller ID there it read General Hospital.

Cooper, who worked behind the bar there, answered and asked "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Barret?"

"Yeah, it is. What can I do for you?"

"Are you related to Brenda Barret?"

"Yes. Did something happen to my Aunt?"

"She's in very serious condition down here at GH. Could you come down right away? Come up to the third floor nurse's station. You should hurry. Her injuries are quite grave." Milo hung up.

Normally he was a very sweet man, to his brother, to his mom, to his friends and to Lulu. But Cooper Barret was the one person on earth Milo hated. Cooper had gotten away with being on the crew at the Metro Court Crisis and Milo could not stand that.

And now Sonny, Carly and Carly's unborn baby might all die because of events that started that night. Events Cooper helped to put in motion.

Milo thought it was about time Cooper got an up close look at the damage born from his recklessness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis climbed the stairs down from the roof. She replied her conversation with Blackie when they had coffee.

"_You've done well for yourself, Natasha."_

"_No one calls me that anymore. Except Luke Spencer and then only when he wants a favor."_

"_I don't think I could get used to calling you Alexis. But if you insist..."_

"_It's fine. Call me what you want." She fidgeted nervously and kept checking her watch._

"_Expecting to hear about a case?" Blackie asked_

"_No, no. Why do you ask?"_

"_You keep checking the time every thirty seconds. If you need to get back to your friend, don't let me keep you."_

_She stood up. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't very good company."_

_Blackie stood up. He took both her hands in his, then kissed her cheek. "You were great. Just being around you again...has been a real gift. You were an amazing girl at sixteen but you are a truly phenomenal woman, Natasha._

Phenomenal? She felt like a common thief. She was making a mockery of the legal system she had pledged to uphold.

To keep that pledge was a luxury she didn't have right now. Morals were expensive. She couldn't afford them these days.

_I will do this because I have to...I will do this because he would do the same for me...I will do this because I love him...I will do this and I will never apologize for it...He's worth this crime,_ she thought._ He's worth this._


	57. Chapter 57

Note- _the medical stuff in this story is never meant to be realistic. I take creative license with it, from Logan's shooting and recovery to the poison and the antidote._

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

Carly's face was splotchy from crying. She had sobbed in Jason's arms after he tossed everyone out of her hospital room.

She was now running a fever, her heart was racing, and her head was pounding. If they couldn't calm down her blood pressure, then she, like Sonny had been, would have to be sedated. She was fighting Robin on that, going as far as to toss a bedpan at her head. Carly was terrified that if she went to sleep she would never wake up again. She would never hold the baby that was growing inside of her. She would never kiss Jason again. They were so close to getting their dream, yet it felt like it was all just sand slipping through her fingers, like there was only a few more moments left for them.

She sucked in a shaky breath.

Jason wiped away her tears. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do."

"Yes, you are. You just say that so I won't think you did. You want me to take the sedative."

"Its up to you but I think the doctors know what they are talking about. You need to relax, rest, save your strength."

Carly brought her hand up to hold the back of Jason's neck, and leaned her forehead against his. "What if...if this is the last time I ever see you?"

"No way. Not happening."

"I know you'll take good care of our boys and our girl Sofie...please make the doctors do all they can to save this baby I'm carrying. Maybe they could keep me alive long enough on machines."

"Shhh. Don't talk that way. You aren't going anywhere."

She whispered, her voice choked with tears, "We almost made it. You were almost mine forever."

"I'm yours forever. No almost about it."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Lulu and Spinelli were there. "Hey," Lulu said. "We can come back..."

"No, no, come on in," Carly said as Jason stood up.

"The Valkryie is most gracious," Spinelli told her.

"I'm so sorry this happened,"Lulu said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I guess I didn't want it to be real," Carly said. "So much has happened since we were taken hostage. I would love one whole day with no drama but...it doesn't look like I am gonna get it."

Lulu said "Of course you will!"

_Knock. Knock._

They looked over and saw Bobbie. She was holding Sofie in her arms. Micheal and Morgan stood next to their grandmother. She said, smiling, "The kids are here to visit their mommy...hope this is okay. There is no better medicine than love, you know."

Carly said, waving her hand toward herself, "Get in here, you guys! I need a hug."

Her boys clamored onto the bed, hugging her tight. When they moved away, Carly held her hands out and Bobbie passed Sofie to her. Carly kissed the babies head. "There's my girl."

Bobbie said "She was in the daycare center downstairs. Liz told them it was okay for me to borrow this little beauty for a few minutes."

Morgan, his eyes wide with worry, asked "Mama, how did you get so sick?"

They had kept everything from the kids but after Micheal got so upset with Jason over it, he changed his mind and called Bobbie. She went over and sat Morgan down and tried to explain that his mother needed to get medicine at the hospital before she could come back home again. She didn't mention what caused Carly to get ill, though, thinking it was better not to bring up the hostage crisis to the four year old.

Carly said "Your father and I...we both got hurt by a bad man. But he's dead now and he can't hurt us again. The doctors are trying to fight just the right combination of medicines so that we can get better. I need you to be my strong little man, just like your brother Micheal has always been, and I need you to both look out for Sofie. Can you do that for me?"

Morgan nodded but his little lips quivered in fear. Jason picked him up. "Its gonna be okay, buddy. We'll get your mother better again."

His eyes connected with Carly's. He might be able to lie to the world, but never to her children. His eyes told her _You will live. Nothing is over._

Carly prayed to God he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick rushed into Sonny's room, where he found Robin and Noah by his bed.

"His BP is falling!" Robin cried

Alexis came through the doorway. Her eyes grew huge in fear. "What's happening?"

Patrick said "We need to push the antidote now."

Robin said "I haven't made a second dose yet. I need more time to duplicate it."

Noah said "All we can do is give half to Sonny and hope that is enough to starve off further complications until we can make more."

Alexis yelled "Then do it! Give him the antidote now." She ran over to the bed and grabbed his hand. "Damn it, Sonny, don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare!!!!"

"Half might not be enough to help him," Patrick said " and it might not be enough to help Carly. We could kill them both doing this."

Alexis cried "He's dying now. You have to try it."

Patrick looked at Sonny and then looked at Robin. She said "Get the antidote. We're out of options."

XXXXXXXXX

Ric ran off the elevator on the fifth floor. He saw Ephinany at the nurse's station. "They told me my brother is on this floor. How is he doing?"

"Mr. Corinthos has specifically requested that only Alexis Davis and Jason Morgan be apprised of his condition."

Ric stilled, stunned that even now Sonny could find a way to cut him out. "I'm family. He's my blood. Not theirs. If he needs a transfusion or a kidney, they can't do anything for him. I can."

"And we will call you if we need you."

Ric glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere till I know his status."

"Extremely critical, and that is all I can say."

Ric hung his head, in misery. His brother could die before they ever made it right between them. His brother didn't even want him by his side now. This was all Alexis fault! She came between them at ever chance she could.

_She always loved Sonny more than me_, _if she ever loved me at all, _Ric thought. _She's a cold hearted bitch. I'm getting Molly away from her before she turns my daughter on me to._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper rushed off the elevator on the third floor of General Hospital. He was about to ask a nurse where Brenda was when Milo walked up and said "Three."

He froze. Being called that in public could get him arrested or murdered, if anyone who was taken hostage held a grudge. He said to Milo. "I don't have time for you. My aunt was involved in an accident."

"Your aunt's fine."

Cooper looked at him in confusion then asked the woman who was behind the admitting desk. "Is there a Brenda Barret here? I got a call."

The woman typed in the name and said "It doesn't look like it. Are you sure you are at the right hospital?"

Cooper turned and fully faced Milo. "It was_ you _thatcalled me, wasn't it?

Milo nodded his head to the waiting area, where no one else was, and they walked over there.

"You're so smart today," Milo told Cooper " but just earlier this month you were stupid enough to take a job with a madman. How quickly things have changed for you. Spinelli said your getting hitched, huh. Planning the perfect life while the people you helped to terrorize suffer and maybe even die. That hardly seems fair."

"I'm out of here." Cooper turned to leave.

Milo grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast, Three."

Cooper spun around, pushing Milo off him. "Don't call me that."

"Come with me right now or else I make a call to the Commissioner. I bet he won't be too happy to hear the truth about the man his daughter plans to marry."

Cooper leaned close to him and said "Let this go already."

"Already? No. Never. Maybe someone should hold a gun to Maxie's head while you watch and then we'll see what you can let go. You are damn lucky I am not the type of man who would do that. But what I will do, if you don't come with me right now without saying another word, is drop a dime on you so quick you don't get a chance to say good bye to woman you took hostage and then convinced to fall in love with you."

Maybe it was wrong to think he could just walk away from his past, but Cooper Barret wanted more than anything else to leave behind the man he was before he joined the crew that took the Metro Court hostage. He wanted to only be the man who Maxie was in love with, the man who Logan considered a brother, the man who now had a father in Ned and a sister in Brooklyn. He wanted to be free of his own dumb mistakes and reckless choices. But it looked like freedom was not in the cards, not as long as Milo Giambetti walked this earth.

"What's it gonna be, Three? Come with me? Or lose this fake perfect little life you've concocted for yourself where you're a hero and not just a scumbag thief?"

"Lead the way," Cooper said, as he grit his teeth.

**Note**-

_I still love Milo and Cooper equally. I personally would have rather seen them square off like this on Gh then the storyline they have had for the last year. _

_Are you reading Brothers and Sisters by poeticgrace? If you love Nik Cassadine, Lucky or Lulu Spencer then check it out._


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

_Note- This song is stuck in my head. Blame All My Children. Thanks for reading._

Alexis clutched Sonny's hand. Tears filled her eyes. She said to Robin and Noah. "I need some time alone with him."

Robin said "We really need to monitor him closely."

"Just a few minutes, please! Before Patrick comes back with the antidote. You don't know what it will do. It could kill him...I need a few minutes." She looked at Noah. "I need this. You have to understand."

She was one inch away from evoking the name of his dead wife. Would that be low? Yes. But there was not a level to low to sink for Sonny- not today.

Noah said "I do. Come on, Robin, lets step out, just until Patrick is back. We can monitor his condition from the nurse's station."

Alexis followed them to the door and closed it. Her eyes moved back to the love of her life. This man who drove her right out of her mind, who stole her very breath away, and who taught her how beautiful and ugly and raw love could really be.

_(How many really know what love is?  
Millions never will._

_  
Do you know_

_until you lose it  
that it's everything that we are looking for?_

_  
When I wake up in the morning  
and you're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found everything that I been looking for._

I don't wanna forget the present is a gift

_and I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have  
here with me._

_  
Cause Lord only knows another day  
is not really guaranteed_) (Alicia Keys)

She reached in her purse and took out the antidote. She had consulted with a European doctor, as shady as they came but at this point that was the type she needed, and found out she needed to add the antidote to the bag of fluid Sonny was receiving, the same way that Patrick would soon add the fake antidote that was nothing more than liquid vitamins. She did this as quick as she could then stashed the vial and needle back in her purse.

When Patrick came into the room, he found her sitting next to Sonny's bed, talking calmly to him. "This will all be over soon. You'll be back to me in no time."

She knew she was committing a world of sins, she also knew she had no damn choice. It was that or watch him die. Alexis didn't plan to lose another person she loved- not ever again. She would fight till her dying breath to stop that.

Sam had called Alexis right before Alexis came into Sonny's room with word that Ric had an order to take full custody of Molly. Alexis planned to never let that order be carried out. She would go into court and get it overturned but first she needed to buy time...time to stay here with Sonny and make sure he didn't even think about slipping away from her.

XXXXXX

Gathered around Carly's bed was Lulu, Spinelli, Jason, Bobbie, Morgan and Micheal. Sofie was in her arms.

Carly kissed Sofie's forehead. She whispered "Never forget I love you, little one. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you aren't perfect...cause you are." She passed the baby to her mother.

Then Jason set Morgan on the bed and Carly hugged him. "Be good for Grandma. You're my brave boy. You listen to Grandma and Jason, always. And you stick by Micheal, Sofie, Kristina and Molly...family is everything. Okay?" She kissed his cheek. "Okay, big man." Jason picked him back up and set him on the ground. Morgan buried his face in Jason's side.

Micheal slowly eased toward Carly. "You're acting like this is goodbye, Mom!"

"Mr. Man, its never good bye. Not for me and you. Never. Come here." She pulled her oldest son close and hugged him tight.

"I love you, Mom," Micheal said, with tears streaming down his face.

Carly said "I love you too. I love all of you." She pointed at Spinelli. "You...take my cousin. And Lulu you take care of him back. And, Mama, you take care of that crazy uncle of mine and that cop who doesn't want to admit his is my cousin...and someone tell Lucas for me...that's its okay that he is hiding in the waiting room. I'd hide in the waiting room if I could too. I'm not giving up! Okay? But whatever happens..." she looked up and into Jason's eyes. "No regrets."

He couldn't say a word because of the lump in his throat. He cleared it and then said "I think...I think Carly needs to rest, everyone. Lulu." He gently eased Morgan over to her.

She held out her hand and he took it. Lulu said "Lets go get some ice cream at Kelly's, kid. I don't know about you but I could sure use some."

"Great idea," said Bobbie. "I'll meet you all in the hallway in a minute."

Everyone left but Jason and Bobbie. Carly said "Don't, mama. You'll make me cry...harder."

Bobbie wrapped Carly in her arms. "You better not be lying to me about fighting. I heard...through the hospital grapevine...you are carrying my third grandchild. Now I know what this baby means to you...what all your kids mean to you...what Jason means...so you use all that Spencer strength that has brought you this far and you beat this."

Bobbie stared in her eyes for a long moment. "My perfect daughter."

"Your perfect wreck."

"No, my gift. My girl came home and no matter what ever happened I thank God for that. And I...I believe in miracles and second chances. Hundredth chances! And so should you. You'll get the antidote and you'll be out of here by the end of the week." Bobbie stood up and wiped her tears away. "I just know it."

"Good bye, Mama."

"No this isn't good bye. I love you, Caroline."

"I love you, Mama."

With that said, Bobbie looked at Jason, touched his hand, and then left.

Jason sat down on the bed and brought Carly into a hug. She sobbed on his shoulder and cried "I don't know how to do this...how do I leave you?"

(_So every time you hold me,  
hold me like this is the last time._

_  
Every time you kiss me,  
kiss me like you'll never see me again.  
_

_Can you do that for me, baby_?)

"I'll save you," he promised. "I swear it."

"Oh, Jase..."

"Don't even worry about it."

She kissed him, with a passion that still burned just as strong as their first night at Jake's.

(_Every time you touch me-  
see we don't really know-  
touch me like this is the last time._

_  
See everyday we never know._

_  
Promise that you'll love me-  
I want you to promise me-  
love me like you'll never see me again,  
like you'll never see me again_.) 

He pulled back, placed his hand on her cheek and said "You're burning up, Car. I think your fever spiked. We need a doctor in here, now."

XXXXXX

Nikolas parked his Jaguar at the small airport located four hours from Port Charles. Housed here was a company that rented private jets. Normally one would fly over to Port Charles and he would board there. But this flight wasn't a normal one.

Both Emily and Nikolas climbed out of the car. He took out their luggage and they headed for the airstrip.

They were greeted by the pilot at the bottom of the stairs. "Mr. Cassadine, your guests are already on board."

"Thank you, Giles. We'll be ready to leave as soon as we are all seat belted in." There was no need to say not to mention the particulars of this flight to anyone. Nikolas paid for discretion and the Cassadine name guaranteed that what money couldn't buy, fear would.

Emily climbed the stairs first and Nikolas followed.

On the plane, they found Sam, Lucky, Molly and Kristina. The girls were sleeping.

Lucky stood up. Emily said "Hey, there." She hugged him.

"Hey, thank you for doing this." He pulled back and looked at his brother. "Seriously, Nikolas, you are taking a risk helping us. Thanks, brother."

"All I am doing is flying to Florida for a weekend with my fiancee. If Lansing accuses me of anything else, my lawyer will disillusion him of his absurd beliefs."

"He will come after you, for sure," Sam said "But, legally, I think we are okay. He never served Alexis will the papers and as far as Lucky and I are concerned, he never showed up at the Lake House and told us either. So our little vacation is just really good timing."

Emily said "I can't believe he picked now to try and screw with Alexis. She's going through enough. He's really going to end up pissing someone off...when Sonny wakes up and hears about this, not to mention Jason. Even Spinelli. I've heard he can ruin your good day with just a few keystrokes."

"Ric is gonna have more than his good day messed up, Em," Lucky said. "Believe me. He keeps pushing...and someone will push back hard enough to end him."

XXXXXXXXX

Milo and Cooper were in the hallway outside of Carly's room when Lulu, Spinelli and the kids came walking out. Lulu gave Milo a confused look. She knew how much he still hated the man he called Three. A few weeks had passed since they were taken hostage and that was not nearly enough time to let his anger cool.

Milo said "Hey, baby, how is your cousin?"

Looking at the kids, Lulu said "We have faith she is gonna get better. What are you two up to?"

"Just working some things out," Milo said. "Why don't I catch up to you later?"

"Milo.." Lulu said, with warning in her voice.

Spinelli said to Cooper, who he had became close with in the last month, "Hey, Buddy of Mine, what you doing hanging out in this sick ward? You're feeling all right, aren't you?"

"I stopped by to talk to Logan's doctors. I'm fine."

Bobbie walked into the hall. She was still wiping away her tears. "Okay, kids," she said in a fake happy tone "ready for that ice cream? Lets go."

Milo said to Lulu "Go ahead. I'll see you later. It'll be okay. I promise." He kissed her cheek and said into her ear. "Have faith in me...like I have faith in you."

Bobbie asked Lulu "Ready?"

"I guess so," Lulu answered and allowed herself to be led away.

Milo waited till they were far enough away that they couldn't hear him. Then he threw his arm over Cooper's shoulder, clamped his hand down, and hissed at him in a low voice "Those are the children... you might have made_ orphans_."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

Warning- Strong Language in this chapter.

Cooper watched as Bobbie, Lulu, Spinelli, Micheal and Morgan walked away from Carly's room at General Hospital. His eyes lingered on Morgan for a second longer than the rest. He was just a little kid, probably not even in kindergarten yet. And his mother could be dying.

Milo threw his arm over Cooper's shoulder, clamped his hand down, and hissed at him in a low voice "Those are the children... you might have made _orphans_."

Cooper shrugged him off. "You think I don't know what I did?"

"You know, huh? You don't anything." Milo walked over to Carly's door, just as Jason rushed out.

Jason jogged over to the nurse's station. "I think Carly's fever shot up! You got to help her."

A nurse rushed into the room, followed by Jason.

Through the open door, Milo and Cooper watched. Milo said, softly, "She's a mom. She's someone's girlfriend. Someone's whole world."

The nurse told Carly "We have to sedate you. We can't wait any longer. Your blood pressure is erratic and its making the poison race through your system faster."

"NO!" Carly yelled. Softer she begged "I'll calm down, I promise. I can relax on my own. Give me a chance."

The nurse said "I need to page Dr. Drake but I think he'll agree with my assessment."

Milo said to Cooper, "Come on."

They walked down the hall, turned the corner, and came upon Sonny's room. Milo said "In there is another victim of you and your boss. He's a father of three, an uncle to two, a best friend, a son, he just got back with the woman he loves, after they found out he was poisoned. They didn't even have one day of happiness without that hanging over their heads. But...I guess they should just let it go already? Like you suggested. You want to walk in there and tell them to _let it go?"_

"I know that what I did was reprehensible. What else can I say? You don't want to understand so you never will. Your hands aren't clean, Milo. You have blood on your hands too, don't you? Maybe that is what bothers you so much...how many families have you and your bosses caused to cry and grieve and know a pain that will never end? Do you see me in you?"

Milo threw him against the wall. "There's nothing...nothing...we have in common, Three."

He stepped back. "I hoped seeing the people you helped to try to kill would get it through your thick head that you are NEVER walking away from what you did. But you still think you can. You know what, man? You have that wedding. And then get your ass to Europe and you try to run and hide from your past and be a better man. I don't think its gonna work. And if Carly dies...I don't think you're gonna make it to being anybody's husband. So, take a deep breath of all that air you don't deserve, and enjoy it while you can."

As Milo started to walk away, he pointed at Cooper and said "You hurt my family and I won't forget it. Ever."

Cooper covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe his bad choice brought him here. Working for Mr. Craig introduced him to Maxie, the absolute joy in his world, but it also made him an accomplice to attempted murder. He had committed unforgivable sins. Still he wanted to be forgiven and have his chance at happiness with Maxie.

"Hey, honey, you okay?"

He brought his hands down and saw his aunt, Brenda, standing there.

XXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan were sitting on his couch, eating pizza and watching a comedy.

_Knock. Knock_.

She asked "You expecting anyone?"

He reached in the drawer in the end table and pulled out a gun. "Nope. I ain't got any friends in this town but you and Coop. And he's working tonight at that dive bar."

"Put that away. Are you crazy, Logan?"

He put it away. "Some people think so." He stood up, holding his side where he had been shot. "I'll get it. I tend to have trouble follow me."

_Knock. Knock. POUND. POUND. POUND._

"Coming. Hold the hell on!" Logan called as he looked through the peek hole. "It's your sister."

"I should have recognized her beating on the door. She's known for being a tad impatient."

Smiling, Logan opened his door. "Well, hello, Maxs."

"Oh, not with the nicknames again. That hacker already has driven me around the bend with the nickname thing." She cruised in the door, carrying a stack of magazines.

Georgie asked "What brings you here? Coop is at Jake's."

"I know that. But I figured I'd find you here with _that."_ She rolled her eyes and nodded at Logan.

He snarked "You are gonna make the _sweetest wife _to my best friend. God, is he lucky."

"You wish you were so lucky!"

"Wow, a little louder," he said "You didn't quite pop my eardrums yet."

"Okay," Georgie said "lets remember we are all family here."

Maxie sighed.

Logan smiled. "Okay...fine, sorry, future sister- in -law."

"Cooper could pick anyone in that unit to call a brother," Maxie said "and I get stuck with you."

"You are just lucky like that, I guess," he said.

"Hmph. Whatever. Lets talk about me now," Maxie said, happily. "Time to plan my great, big fabulous wedding!" She passed them both magazines. "Now Bobbie is working on the reception but we need to pick dresses and tuxes."

Flipping through the magazine, Logan saw a dress and said "This is hot."

"No," Maxie said without looking at it.

He flipped the page. "Damn. Now you would look great in this, Angel," he told Georgie.

"No,"Maxie said, without glancing his way.

"I thought you wanted my help?" he asked

"More listening and doing my biding. Less talking," she told him.

Logan glared at her. She plopped onto the couch smiling. "Can someone get me a drink? I'm dying of thirst."

"The water is in the kitchen," Logan told her.

Maxie looked at Georgie with wide puppy dog eyes. Georgie said "I'll get you some ice tea."

"With three packages of Splenda and crushed ice, not cubes. Thanks!"

Logan followed Georgie to the kitchen. He leaned close to her and whispered "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait till we are alone together again."

She smiled at him and he remembered why it was so easy to fall for her in the instant he saw Mark holding her hostage. She was beautiful from the inside out. He only wished he wasn't so scared of loving her with his whole heart. How would he ever get what Coop had if he couldn't do that?

Georgie whispered back "Sounds good to me too."

_How could I not love her like crazy? _he asked himself. _I'm already way too far gone...and I don't want to go back_.

He watched her walk back over to join her sister on the couch, and couldn't help thinking he was one lucky bastard to have Georgie Jones actually like spending time with him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, honey, you okay?"

Cooper asked "Aunt Bren, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Jason. I know he has to be losing his mind over what is going on with Sonny and Carly."

Cooper let out a long breath. "Yeah...its rough."

Brenda touched his arm. "Honey, really, what is wrong? You know you can talk to me."

"Don't worry about me. Jason needs you now."

"I have enough time to be here for both of you. What brought you to the hospital today?"

"I guess...the same thing as you...Mr. Corinthos and his wife...I pray to God they don't die. The antidote will save them, right?"

"If it doesn't then Robin will make something up in her lab that does. She's an awesome doctor. I would trust her with my life and I know that she won't give up as long as there is the slightest chance she can do anything to save them. I know you feel bad...but there is nothing you can do."

"I can cause problems but I can't fix them. Great."

"You are doing what you can. You agreed to leave town. You are taking responsibility. The rest of the world doesn't have to forgive you, forgive yourself, that is all that matters. And don't forget, kid, I got your back...till the bitter end."

"Thanks." He gave her a hug. "Such a small little thing. Eat a donut, would you?" he joked. "I should get back to work. See you later, okay?"

He walked off.

Brenda walked around the corner and saw Jason in the hallway with Noah Drake. "Half the antidote? WHAT? Where the fuck is the other half?"

Coming up: LuSam finds a hiding spot.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

Warning- Strong Language in this chapter

**Milo** was about to leave General Hospital when Dr. Kelly Lee said to him. "Hey, don't you work for Sonny? You're the brother of Max, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Can I help you with something?"

"I just thought you might want to know that your brother is being detained by the security staff down in the sub-basement. They are waiting on the cops to show up. He punched out Patrick Drake a little while ago."

"What? Why'd he do that?"

"Patrick wanted half the antidote for Sonny. Max wanted all of it for Carly. It looks like people are taking sides and its getting real ugly," Kelly said. "Anyway, I have a patient to check on but you might want to get bail money ready for your brother."

"Thanks."

She walked off and Milo headed for the elevator. He hit the button marked sub-basement.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Brenda **walked around the corner on the fifth floor of General Hospital and saw Jason in the hallway with Noah Drake.

"Half the antidote? WHAT? Where the fuck is the other half?"

"Mr. Morgan, calm down. Mr. Corinthos required a dosage of the antidote or he would have gone into cardiac arrest."

Jason ran his hands through his hair. His eyes were filled with fear and pain. They connected with Brenda, finding a lifeline in the midst of his misery, and softened.

She asked "What's going on?"

Jason ground out "He gave half the antidote to Sonny."

"And the other half I just gave to Carly," Noah said. "Robin is also attempting to make a second dose for each of them."

Jason told him, in a tone that made it clear the good doctor might suffer greatly if he failed to save Carly, "And when she does Carly damn well better get the first dosage of that."

"Threats don't get you anywhere here," Noah said. "Every patient is equal in my eyes. I'll do all I can for both Mr. Corinthos and Ms. Spencer. Not because I'm concerned about what you'll do if I don't but because I took an oath." He took a step back. "If you will excuse me, I need to go check on my son now. One of your overzealous associates bashed his nose in when he tried to retrieve the antidote."

Noah walked off. Brenda wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and rested her head on his chest.

He whispered to her "Its so bad, Bren."

"I know."

"Sonny...I can't believe what I was gonna do." If it was Jason's choice, Sonny would have not a drop of the antidote. Not if Carly needed it. It might be an ugly truth but it was the truth all the same.

She looked up at him, smiling. "Oh, I believe it. For that blonde tornado, you would do just about anything. I don't think you have a limit, not with her." Brenda took a half step back, letting go of him, but still standing close.

"No, there's no limit." Jason looked inside of Carly's room. She was asleep after being sedated. "I need more of that antidote. Wherever that Craig got it from there has to be more. I have Stan looking for the supplier but we keep hitting brick walls. Do you think Cooper might know where it came from? Could he be holding back some information? "

"If he knew, he would have said so from the start. He's really torn up about what he was involved in."

"He wasn't running that show."

"We know that but we also know that he screwed up. And he knows it too. But we'll deal with that later. Right now...we gotta get them well. None of us...me, you, Alexis...we aren't leaving this hospital without them. We are all going home- happy and healthy, together. Hey, don't give me that look. If you lose your faith, we're done. Now you got me through before and I'll get you through this time...lets go check with Robin. You mix and I'll pour and we'll make ourselves an antidote."

He smiled, very slightly. "You go on ahead. I need to stay here."

"Okay." She looked into the room. "I know she is gonna live to call me a greedy man- stealing little biatch another day. Because we both know, Carly would never die and leave me here with you."

Brenda look at Jason, touched his arm, and said "Stay strong. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be here."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Mike Corbin** paced the waiting room. He wasn't any good at all this standing around, waiting on news. He felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin.

He had been in this room for hours already, but it felt like days. He hadn't worked up the nerve to go see Sonny yet. Though now he had heard his son was in a sedated state so maybe he wouldn't know if Mike was there or not, Mike wasn't sure. He just didn't think he could see him that way.

For all the times Sonny had brushes with death, for all the practice Mike had with feeling this way, he wasn't yet used to it. He doubted he ever would get used to it.

The room was packed with other people and that just made the grief and worry hanging in the air even more palpable. There were seven of Sonny's gaurds here, though Mike suspected they were more concerned for Carly, who made each one feel like a hero instead of a low man on the mob totem pole.

Lucas Jones was slouched in a seat in the corner, staring at the wall, his mind obviously lost in memories.

The oddest person there, Mike thought, was Blackie Parrish, an rock star from the eighties. What in the world could he be doing in Port Charles?

Mike vaguely remembered a customer once saying that Blackie had lived in town two decades ago before his prison sentence and before he really hit it big, but Mike had thought that was an urban legend. Guess not.

He sighed and thought _M y son...my son.. Lord you gotta save my boy, Micheal. He believes in you, even if he doesn't follow your laws. He does believe though. And he has these beautiful kids and this great woman in love with him...he was just about to get the life he should have had years ago. So...if you can...please...send a little miracle our way. For Micheal_.

XXXXXXXXX

At the airport in Orlando, **Nikolas** said good bye to his cousins. He picked up Kristina. "You take a picture with that rat for me, okay?"

"Mouse," she corrected. "Mickey Mouse, silly."

"I'm silly?" he asked "You're silly!" He tickled her. She squealed.

Emily pulled Lucky aside, out of hearing range of the children. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you guys?"

"For your own sake, no. I don't want you and Nikolas implicated if Lansing tries to call this kidnaping. Just drive on down to Miami and have a great weekend. If this turns bad, we'll never mention how we got to the Sunshine State...your name will never come up."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you. How long can you stay down here...away from your job and Cam?"

"I wish I could have brought Cam but Liz would never go for it. The custody hearing is in a week. I'll have to be home for that. So, one way of the other, Lansing will have to be handled by then. I know the guy has rights to Molly...just like I have rights to Cam...but after what he did to Carly, what he did to Liz, Alexis.." His jaw tightened. "To _Sam_. No...I'm not handing Molly over if Alexis says no way."

"You know I trust your instincts. All the way. You never steered me wrong yet."

"And you always trust me. Thank you for that, Em."

"Call me if you need me. Promise?"

He made a motion over his chest. "Cross my heart."

She hugged him. "Have fun with the rat."

"Yeah, can't wait."

They walked back over to the group. Nikolas had been talking to Sam about how he would wire transfer her some funds from an untraceable off shore account so they wouldn't have to worry about money.

Sam asked Lucky "We good to go?"

"We're good." Looking at Kristina, he teased "It's off to see the rat, short stack."

"Mouse!" she corrected again. "Don't any of you know Mickey Mouse? He's famous."

"Oh," said Lucky "I may have heard of him. Sounds familiar."

Kristina giggled.

Lucky shook Nikolas hand and they said their good byes. Nik told him "I'm one call away."

"I know that."

"_Remember_ that," Nikolas said.

"You got it."

With that, Nikolas wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and they walked toward the rental car counter.

Sam said to Lucky "We are doing the right thing."

"We are doing the _only_ thing we can." He added silently, _Short of killing Ric Lansing_.

XXXXXXXXX

**Ric **wandered the halls of the fifth floor at General Hospital until he found Sonny's room. He had to sneak around corners, dodging that damn head nurse on the warpath Ephinany Johnson. He really hated her with a passion, trying to keep him from his brother. The nerve!

He stood in the doorway and watched Alexis holding Sonny's hand. The sight broke what was left of his heart.

How could he have ever thought Liz was his true love? If there was any woman who he let inside, it was this woman. This woman who loved his brother more than him. This woman he hated at times and craved at others. This woman who would choose Sonny over Ric in an instant.

Rage burned in him, and a pain that shot from his brain to his toes.

_You don't deserve to be happy, Alexis,_ he said to her silently. _You should have done the smart thing and loved me more...and Sonny should have picked me over Jason...I should be in there with him, not you._

He could feel his anger in every cell of his being. All he wanted was a way to make things right again. He didn't want revenge. He wanted what should have been his. His wife, his daughters in his home, his happy ever after.

_Someone had better give me my fucking happy every after, _he thought.

And if no one did? Then someone would pay.

**Coming up: Serena believe Lulu slept with Spinelli- what's the truth? **

**Thank you to ever who read this chapter. **


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty** **One**

Leticia came to Kelly's to pick up Micheal and Morgan. Just as they left, Serena Baldwin walked in and saw Lulu and Spinelli standing there. She pivoted on her heel, turning to leave as images of Lulu coming down the stairs at Spinelli's apartment, dressed in only a towel, went through her mind.

Before Serena could make it back out of Kelly's, Spinelli called out "Brave One! It is you. The Jackal has been trying most ardently to contact you." He hurried over to her.

She turned around slowly, her Baldwin temper flaring. "For what? So you can send me snapshots of you and WhoreLu?"

His mouth dropped. "I know you are upset but please do not disparage the reputation of The Blonde One in such a false manner."

Lulu walked closer. "It's okay, Spinelli. Serena has every right to be mad."

"Oh, do I? Isn't that freaking sweet of you to give me permission? May I sleep with your man next? Now that you took up sleeping with mine."

Spinelli's eyes just about popped out of his head. "Your man? Me? The Jackal? Well that is good news!"

"Not after you screwed her!"

Everyone in the whole place looked at them. Spinelli mumbled "There has been a major malfunction in the communication highway between us."

Serena said "No, I don't think there has been. You can't convince me I didn't see what I saw. I'm not anyone's fool. You two have a good time sneaking around. Cause when Milo finds out, someone is gonna bleed." She glared at Spinelli. "I liked you...You shouldn't have drug me into the middle of whatever the hell you two have going on."

Penny walked over and asked them to take it outside. Spinelli said to Lulu "You stay here. I shall fight my own battle for the fair maiden's trust."

"You sure?" Lulu asked. Their eyes held for a long moment, excluding everyone else in the restaurant.

"I'm out of here," Serena said as she fled from the diner. Spinelli ran after her. He found her on the docks.

He was huffing and puffing by the time he collapsed on the bench next to her. "The Jackal must get more exercise. My stamina is...seriously...lacking..." After he caught his breath he said "So I understand why you despise the mere sight of The Jackal at this moment but please allow me to explain."

"Did she spend the night in your bed?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Explanation done. Now if you don't mind, you are the last man on earth I want to be looking at. She fixed me up with you. How sick is that? And you convinced me you were different...better than the other jerks and sleazes I meet on campus. But you're not. You are a cheater in cute Jackal clothes."

"Cute?" he looked down.

She stood up. "We're done. Sleep with whoever you want. Be her second choice instead of my first one. Hope that works out for you."

He jumped to his feet and blocked her path. "Brave One...Serena...listen to me. Lulu has been my friend for a few months now and I do care deeply about The Blonde One...she is a true companion...but we have never had..." he whispered "_sexual relations_."

"Yeah, right! She looks at you that way cause she's not into you. Uh-huh. Friends. I hope Milo believes you."

"I'm sure Muscles will. Because it is the whole hearted truth. I...I like you, Brave One. We were getting to know each other and I want to continue to have the opportunity to know you better. Lulu did spend the night in my bed but we were both fully clothed and there was no...no, I repeat, absolutely none of" he whispered "the sex going on."

She wanted to believe him, but her instincts said the feelings running between him and Lulu weren't as innocent as they proclaimed. "Don't do this to me. Don't lie. Don't put me between you two."

"The Blonde One is simply a friend, the Jackal swears this on his honor. Please give me another chance because I would be losing quite a lot if I lost you from my otherwise humble and average life."

She stared at him for a long moment, unsure if she should trust him.

He got on his knees. "Please! Believe in The Jackal!"

"Get up." She smiled. "Okay, I believe. I believe. But she damn well better stay out of your bed!"

They hugged as the first flakes of a new snowstorm drifted down out of the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**An hour later**

Cooper was back working at Jake's again when Ned walked in. He took a seat at the bar. Cooper said "If you tell me this is your normal watering hole, I will never believe it."

"You caught me. I came here to talk to you."

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he busied himself with restocking the bar. "Get you a beer?"

"Nah, I'm driving."

"Weather pretty bad out there? It was snowing last time I looked."

"Yeah, its coming down pretty good."

"Hmm."

"Now that we have the pleasantries handled," Ned said "I was hoping we could discuss your upcoming wedding. I got a call tonight from Bobbie Spencer asking about how many, as she put it, _of those crazy Quatermaines _were planning on attending. I told her I didn't know how many were invited."

"Well, I hadn't given it much thought. Beyond Brooklyn that is."

"I don't know that I've ever seen your sister happier than when she talks about you. She's wanted a sibling all her life."

"Well, she's got one, for life." Cooper poured Ned a club soda. "On the house."

"Thanks," Ned said. "Listen, I know that it will take time for us to forge any sort of relationship but... I would like to see you marry Maxie. She loves you with a fierceness that reminds me a lot of how your great grandma Lila loved your great grandfather Edward. Maxie let me know in no uncertain terms what she thought of me and how I handled things with you when you were a child...she will fight for you and never back down. It's amazing to have that kind of woman in your corner. I believe you two will share a long life together and I was hoping I could witness the start of it."

Cooper looked down. There was no denying he harbored a wealth of anger and resentment towards Ned and Julia, in equal measure, but he would only get married once. There was only one chance for both his parents to be there to see that moment. "Okay...you're invited. And the rest of them. Whatever Quatermaines you want. But that day is not about a family reconciliation between me and you all. My wedding day is about me and the woman I love becoming linked, legally, for life. I don't want to do what you and Mom did...mess up my kid's family... I want to marry the woman I love and then start a family. One that I never walk away from."

"I believe you will have that, Cooper. Can I give you one piece of advice? When the day comes that you do want to walk away, maybe even run away. Don't do it. And if you do, turn around and run back full force. Cause as hard as marriage is...it's the best thing any of us are gonna get on this planet. Love and family. That is all its about." He lifted his glass. "May you get every dream you can dream, son. You deserve it."

XXXXXXXXX

The hours ticked by, dragging so slow that Jason started to believe the clocks must have stopped working in her hospital room. He sat by Carly's bedside, staring at her, then the monitors, then her. The numbers kept getting worse, her breathing getting more labored by the minute.

This antidote was not working.

He was afraid to leave and afraid to stay. She needed him to do both. Their baby needed him to make the right choice. Jason knew he had to stand up and walk out, find more antidote no matter what he had to do in order to get it, but he couldn't make himself leave her side.

Carly could feel him here, he knew that. What would she think if he left her? Would she slip away simply because he was not holding her hand?

Jason kissed her forehead. "Over ten years. You probably knew all along we'd make it this far...you probably planned it from day one. Always begging me to stay by your side, but knowing...you had me. I couldn't stay away...never could. So don't go away from me. Car...Carly...we're having our baby daughter... the one you believed in all these years when I didn't give you much reason to believe in me at all... and we have Micheal and Morgan and Sofie...and now all we need is more time. None of this will work without you, this family...so pull off the impossible. You've done it before...do it for me this time. I need you to do this for me."

Jason kissed Carly's hand. "I need you to not let this beat you. Us. Nothing can beat me and you when we work together and I am right here working with you. I'm gonna catch you."

He heard a noise by the door, and looked over to see Luke standing there.

Relief flooded his body. He crossed the room and said to him. "I need you to do something for me."

"Let me guess. Go wrangle up some more of that magic juice Caroline and Sonny need so bad."

"Yeah. We've been working on finding who sold it to Craig. I was running down some of the names but this happened so fast. I have no idea if someone on the list is the supplier or if I am way off track. Can you find out? And do it fast."

"You should have called me sooner. Spencer business is my business."

"Then stay in town long enough for the Spencers to be able to turn to you!" Jason spat out. Then he pinched his nose and sighed. "Sorry. Okay...I should have called you. I should have done a lot of things different but...Carly needs me here. If I leave..."

"Don't leave. I got this. Tell Caroline to hold her horses. This rodeo ain't over yet. She's not leaving my baby sister without another daughter to hold."

Jason rattled off a phone number. "That's for Stan Johnson. He has all the info you need."

"Okay. I'm on it."

"I owe you one, Luke."

"She's a Spencer, you don't me anything. You owe anyone, its her." With that Luke headed for the elevator.

XXXXXXX

**Twenty minutes later**

Brenda couldn't really do anything to help Robin make more antidote, since her forte was fashion than in medicine, but she also could not leave the hospital. She checked in on Jason once more and caught him talking to Carly's stomach. That is when he confessed she was pregnant with their baby- their daughter they both hoped. The little sister for Micheal, Morgan and Sophie that would round out their family for good.

The way Jason said it, as if he had bought into Carly's dream finally with all he had, nearly tore out Brenda's heart. She didn't want to watch him lose so much. But she would never walk away to let him face it alone, either. She would stay in this very hospital for just as long as he did.

She ended up heading to the waiting room and saw Mike sleeping in a chair. Lucas Spencer watching the TV. The rest of the room were strangers but a good deal of them looked like gaurds for Sonny. They all wore the same type of suits and had the same stony expressions. Each one smiled when they saw her though. Almost every man on earth greeted this beauty that way.

But only one in the room really interested her. Blackie Parrish was flipping through a magazine in a seat in the corner. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Part of the Waiting Room Club, too, huh?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Guess I am. Who are you here visiting?"

"My ex-husband's baby mama."

He tried not to look too appalled. "Oh. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. You're friends with the woman your ex dates now?"

"Friends? Like Britney and Christina are friends."

"So, not at all then. More like arch rivals. But still you visit her?"

"Yeah, well, what can I say? We are an interesting dysfunctional bunch. I'm also here to see about the man who left me at the alter... the first one, not the second. This one I've been avoiding since I came into town unlike the second one, remember Jax who we saw at The Metro Court? He's been avoiding _me."_

"Then he must be a crazy man."

Brenda smiled. "Probably."

Blackie chuckled. "Well, I hope that both your friends recover soon."

"Sonny's getting better by the minute it looks like...hopefully that keeps going."

"Sonny? As in Micheal Corinthos, Junior."

"The one in the same. You know him?"

"I know his daughter's mother, Natasha...Alexis, I mean. _Alexis Davis_." His eyes darkened as he thought of her.

"Aww, I see."

Smiling he asked "What? What do you see?"

"That look on your face. You aren't very good at hiding your emotions are you, Mr. Rock Star?"

"Well, Ms. Supermodel, maybe it's just that you are very good at reading men."

"Or you are very transparent."

"So you think you are on to me, huh?"

"Oh, I am on to you. There's no doubt about it. The only question is...does Alexis know?"

**Coming up: In times of trouble you can always count on an old friend, in the next chapter Sonny, Alexis and Cooper find comfort in that fact.**

**Note**- _I tried to pick up some storylines in this chapter that had been pushed to the background in the last ten chapters. If there is any character or couple that was in this early you want to see again, speak up. _

_As usual, I am working my way slowly towards the finale._


	62. Chapter 62

**Note- I have posted a poll in my profile. **

**Chapter Sixty Two**

Milo didn't make it home till midnight because he had to bail Max out of jail.Max had been charged with assault for punching out Patrick Drake.

As Milo put his key in the door he couldn't help but wonder if Lulu would be home or if she had moved out. Ever since their fight everything between them felt shaky. He didn't know if he might have lost her already.

He walked into the darkened apartment and all was silence. Shrugging out of his coat, he tossed it on the nearby couch then headed for the bedroom. He noticed the light on in the kitchen, as he passed by the doorway, and something on the table caught his eye. There was an note folded there, propped up against a coffee cup, with his name written on it. He paused, not sure if he wanted to know what it said but then hurried over to it and read it.

_I made lasagna. It's in the fridge. Thought you might be hungry. I love you._

_Lulu_

A smile curved over his lips. He went into the bedroom and found her curled up beneath his comforter. After stripping off everything but his boxers, he crawled into bed and pulled her into his arms.

She sighed softly and woke up smiling. "You're home."

"Yeah, I'm home."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Cooper left Jake's bar after his shift was over and headed for Logan's apartment. He knocked and heard "Who the hell is it now?"

"It's me, man."

After a minute, Logan opened the door. He wore jeans and had his shirt unbuttoned. "Its after two am. Some people do sleep, you know."

"I need to talk to you." Cooper walked in.

Logan locked the door and then hobbled back to the couch. He was still a little shaky on his feet since it was his first day being home from the hospital. "So what is so all fire important that you woke me up?"

"I...Logan, I screwed up. I took this job. It was supposed to be easy. It was easy...at first. Put on a mask, carry a gun, don't talk, don't think. But then it all went wrong. I knew my boss was out of his mind, a loose cannon, so why didn't I see it all coming? But I didn't. All I saw was cash and now two people might die because of what I helped to happen."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down," Logan said. "You lost me. You took a job?"

"I joined a crew out of D.C. This crew...they, we robbed the Metro Court Hotel."

Logan started to stand up, holding his side. "YOU WHAT? That whole hostage thing that was on the news when I came to town. That was you?"

"Yeah."

"_Damn_. Impressive."

"No, its not," Cooper said, with misery in every word. "It's a living nightmare. The only good thing that happened was that is how I met Maxie. We both got stuck in the vault together for hours- locked in."

"That's how she worked her voodoo on you. You couldn't get away. I wondered."

"Be serious!"

"Sorry. Go on. What were you saying about two people dying over this? Ain't _the holding everybody hostage _deal long over with? You still working on this crew?"

"No. My boss and several others were killed that first night. Another one got away...Mark."

Logan's face paled. "Mark? The man who tried to shoot Georgie? And me and your loudmouthed girlfriend. Why am I just finding this out now? That guy was talking so crazy I thought he was on drugs and whacked out. I didn't think he actually knew you...had reason to come after you and your people. How could you keep this from me?"

XXXXXXXXX

**3 am**

Lois came walking into Sonny's room in the middle of the night. She said to Alexis "I just got into town. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner...I just heard about everything. Brooklyn saw a story about it on the eleven o'clock news and called home."

"Oh...I suppose I should have called. Oh. I wasn't thinking."

"Do not blame yourself! I didn't mean to guilt trip you, not at all. I wouldn't think straight if my Nedly was in a hospital bed. Not that we are in love now but we have such a crazy connection from our past and something like that never really completely burns out, now does it?"

Alexis sighed. Lois was already giving her a headache. Sonny had been steadily improving all night, but was still sedated. She hadn't left him once yet since he received the antidote. Now she stood and said "Would you like to sit with him for a few minutes?"

"I'd love to spend sometime with my oldest friend for the old neighborhood. Thank you." Lois hugged Alexis, which let Alexis shocked. "I'm here for you, if you need anything. I won't leave until Sonny is up and at 'em again."

Alexis pulled away. "Well, that's nice of you. Um, excuse me, I think I will go update his father."

"Of course. You go right ahead. Sonny and I will be just fine alone. I have a million bits of gossip to update him on."

Alexis walked down to the waiting room. She found Lucas sleeping on the floor with a blanket thrown over him. In the chairs were some guards she recognized and some of what she guessed were their girlfriends or wives. Mike was no where to be seen but she was shocked to find Blackie Parrish sitting there next to Brenda Barret.

She called out his name. His head jerked her way. He got up and walked over. "Is everything okay with Sonny?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh," He sheepishly looked down. "It didn't feel right to leave earlier. To go back to my comfortable hotel room while you stayed here, worried sick. I didn't want to add to your stress so I just stuck around in here, and when Sonny's father heard news from the nurses...well I happened to listen in. I thought you might need me. I know I'm assuming a lot since we haven't been close in twenty five years. Call me a stalker. I deserve it."

She couldn't help but smile. "It was a nice gesture but you really don't have to go out of your way for me. Sonny is recovering and I know he will be back to his old self soon. We'll get the life we are planning."

Blackie swallowed down his pain over knowing that if she got the life she dreamt of with Sonny, then he couldn't have the life he had started dreaming of with her. But he wanted her to have whatever she wanted. That was all that was important. "Good. That is good news. I'm happy for you, Natasha."

Her smile softened into a bittersweet nostalgic one. "Its hard to get use to hearing that name so often. Natasha: the scared little mouse."

"No, that's not who I remember. I remember Natasha, the gorgeous, brilliant girl who knew more about European literature and history than American rock and roll...the Sex Pistols. Remember when I told you they had a new song out and you were like 'They let them say that name on the radio?' "

"Well, in the Cassadine household the standards were quite different than the norm stateside. It was a culture shock when I went to boarding school for sure."

"But you handled it, with grace and made it look effortless. Like you are handling this. You're pretty damn tough when you want to be, Natasha."

"No, when I _have_ to be." She thought about how she had stolen the antidote. "Now, you go home. Get some sleep! Thank you for worrying so much about me but I'm going to be fine, just as soon as Sonny is home again."

Blackie nodded, relieved and sad at the same time. "Okay. I'm going. If you are sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Bye then." But he didn't move. Instead he smiled at her.

She hugged him. "You're as sweet as ever."

Blackie pulled back and joked "But not as hot as ever? I would rather be hot."

"Fine, you are sweet and ...nice looking. Now go home. You are a great friend but I would feel bad if you slept in this waiting room for no reason. All I need is to be with Sonny and I'll be fine. So stop worrying, all right?"

"I'll try, Natasha. I guess seeing you again has brought out all my protective feelings from when you were sixteen and I was the rock and roller punk who hit on you."

"I love those memories but I'm not a girl anymore. I have a daughter older than I was then. Our daughter, in fact. So I'm officially a grown woman capable of handling whatever I have to on my own."

"Well, if you change your mind, and want a friend around to help, call me. Because I am your friend. Then and now. Some things can never change."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**2: 43 am**

Logan started to stand up, holding his side. "YOU WHAT? That whole hostage thing that was on the news when I came to town. That was you?"

"Yeah."

"_Damn_. Impressive."

"No, its not," Cooper said, with misery in every word. "It's a living nightmare."

(_Its one missed step, one slip, before you know it-  
and there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed._

Though I've tried, I've fallen.

_  
I have sunk so low.  
I messed up._

_Better I should know.  
_

_So don't come 'round here  
and tell me I told you so)_

Cooper went on, "The only good thing that happened was that is how I met Maxie. We both got stuck in the vault together for hours- locked in."

"That's how she worked her voodoo on you. You couldn't get away. I wondered."

"Be serious!"

"Sorry. Go on. What were you saying about two people dying over this? Ain't _the holding everybody hostage _deal long over with? You still working on this crew?"

"No. My boss and several others were killed that first night. Another one got away...Mark."

Logan's face paled. "Mark? The man who tried to shoot Georgie? And me and your loudmouthed girlfriend. Why am I just finding this out now? That guy was talking so crazy I thought he was on drugs and whacked out. I didn't think he actually knew you...had reason to come after you and your people. How could you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want you drug down by my problems. Mark wanted me to rob the Quatermaines. I told him to forget it. But he swore Maxie, Georgie, my Aunt Brenda, my mom and you...would all pay if I didn't go along. So I told him I would. I don't know what set him off that night. Maxie said he was going on about being followed by one of Sonny's gaurds. I guess maybe Corinthos was on to us...found out who was in the crew, I don't know. But I have bigger problems now."

Logan collapsed into a chair. He was already weak and sweaty just from jumping to his feet. He would have to move slow for a while. "You got bigger problems? Georgie could have be killed! I was shot! Maxie almost had her pretty blonde head blown wide open. You should have warned all of us. We deserved to be in this with you...we are in whatever you are in. Don't go forgetting that."

"That's why I am here. I need to do something to help two people that are suffering because of me. My boss on that job...he used that night to poison them and they are both at General Hospital right now, fighting to live. I just wanted to forget about it...wash my hands of the whole thing...but I can't. If I don't track down more of that antidote then both Sonny and Carly will probably die. And their blood will be on my hands."

"Carly?" Logan choked out. "I know her..."

"How? You've barely been in town a month and you've been in the hospital the last week."

In his mind Logan thought back to when he was investigating his two birth parents, the ones that gave him up for adoption, and the families they created without him.

Susan Moore and Scott Baldwin. Susan who had another son before Logan.

Jason who worked for Sonny. Jason who was the best friend of Carly- thick as thieves, willing to go down together or take down others for each other. Logan didn't have to live in Port Charles to get access to The Herald and read the stories about the custody battle over Carly's oldest son, and when he went to Jason's apartment to talk to him about releasing Cooper, after Milo and Max kidnaped him, there were pictures everywhere of Carly, beautiful and blonde. It was obvious, even in snapshot, that she was in love with Jason...that smile she gave...so pure and trusting. Logan saw them once in the park and wondered how it felt to know his brother even half as well as she did. He certainly would never know.

Cooper asked "How could you have possibly met Carly?"

"Seen her around. She's a looker. I looked. Listen, Coop, I gotta go."

Logan got to his feet and started looking for his shoes.

"Go where? It's 2:45 am."

"Oh, right. Right. But you said they were dying, huh."

"Yes. I need you to work with me to track down the man my boss bought the antidote from. The only thing I know about him is that I think Mr. Craig met him once at the Cosmopolitan Hotel here in town...Logan are you listening to me? What is going on with you? Did you sleep with this Carly chick or something?"

"Hell no!"

"Then what? What has you looking like someone in our family is dying when you don't even know Sonny or Carly at all."

"Well, she is someone in my family...in a very round about way."

"I thought you grew up in foster care in Texas. Is Carly from Texas? You knew her back then in one of those families?"

"I've never spoken to the chick. Sit down, Coop. There's something I better tell you." They both sat on the couch. "You know I really shouldn't care if she lives or dies...he don't care about me, I know that. None of my biological family would recognize me in a line up. I bet they all know I was born. My parents were married. Why keep it a secret? They know there was a baby...and none of them care what happened to it. I looked them all up. Know where they are now. What they are doing. Who they love. How good their lives are. How good without me."

"Are you trying to tell me that Carly is part of your birth family?"

"No, but Jason Morgan is. We share the same mom, wherever the hell she is. I looked her up online and there is nothing about her after the year I was born. But also no death certificate so she's breathing somewhere. Probably changed her last name when she remarried. Probably had a bunch more brats that she actually loved enough to raise. Jason got lucky. His Pops is one of those richey rich Quatermaines. But I didn't luck out. Mine is that good for nothing Scott Baldwin. I was abandoned by Susie in Texas and left for wolves, otherwise known as foster families, to raise."

"I'm so sorry, Logan. You should have told me a long time ago."

"Guess we all have our secrets to keep."

"Well, no more secrets. You help me with this antidote search and I'll help you get to know Jason. He's close with my Aunt Brenda."

"I could care less about him, really. He seems like an asshole."

"Sure. You don't care so much that you were about to run down to the hospital and offer to hold his hand during his time of crisis. Sure, you don't care."

Logan smiled and pushed Cooper's shoulder. "I was not gonna hold his hand!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**6:30 am**

**Dr. Patrick Drake **seriously hated the mob and every person associated with it.Not only had Robin almost died during the hostage crisis at the start of the month, all related to Sonny and Alcazar and their rivalry, now Max Giambetti had broken his nose for daring to try and take the antidote from the lab. If all that wasn't bad enough, someone was messing with his ability to properly treat his patients. He would damn sure find out who that was and see them hauled off by the cops.

Patrick knew something was off with Carly's reaction to the antidote. She received the same amount as Sonny, yet her condition was deteriorating while his improved steadily. Soon he would be brought out from under his sedation, while she might slip into a coma if her vitals signs got much worse.

So at 5 am he had drawn both their blood. The results came back that she had no antidote in her system, while he had a full dosage, instead of half.

Patrick walked into Sonny's room and found Alexis sitting by his bedside, holding his hand. Her eyes were red, and worn down. She simply stared at him, as if looking away would be letting him down somehow. Patrick asked her to step into the hall.

She looked at his bruised face and asked "Shouldn't you be home resting?"

"Yeah, I probably should, as should you. You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"I'll sleep when he's better."

"It won't be easy to sleep in a prison cell."

Her eyes cut into him, stared him down. "No, I don't suppose it would be. Are you trying to make a point? I'm afraid I'm too exhausted to read between any lines."

"Then I will spell it out. Someone stole the antidote from the lab and gave a full dosage to Sonny, leaving nothing for Carly. And I think that someone was you."

"Wait a minute. Your hospital screwed up. You let the antidote Sonny needed to survive be stolen and you want to point fingers in my direction? Doesn't this place have cameras? Security? How could you be so lax and irresponsible?"

"Well, our mistakes worked out remarkably well for your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I'm not in eighth grade, Dr. Drake. Maybe you should really think about who you are talking to this way. I just might end up suing your ass off for incompetence. If you needed me to add my own security force around the lab all you had to do was ask. Last time I tried to get in there, Max blocked the door. I did get inside but Robin was there the whole time."

"You could have went back later."

"I didn't. Ask Max. I don't know who tampered with the antidote, if that did indeed happen. I just know that you are damn lucky Sonny is recovering because if this had worked out any other way you and everyone else in this hospital would end up stripped of your licenses and every red cent you ever even _dreamed_ about earning would be earmarked to pay the multimillion dollar settlement I would win against you all for medical negligence. You think I did this? Next time you think about coming at me with such slanderous, malicious allegations against my character you better come with something more than your suspicions. Because I didn't have a _thing_ to do with whatever errors you and your fellow staff members made in that lab. I was trusting you to save the man I love, the father of my child, and here you stand telling me that you did it...on accident!"

"Its not our fault the lab was compromised."

"Really? Then whose fault is it? And who is going to explain this to Jason? Maybe you should worry more about that then insulting my character. I haven't had enough sleep to really form a good defense in my mind yet but lucky for me that even on half throttle I'm sharp enough to know that if you had even one shred of evidence the cops would be standing in front of me right now."

"Well if it wasn't you, Alexis, then who was it? You seem to be the only one who cares enough for Sonny to do something so desperate."

"Don't presume to know who cares for Sonny."

"Fine. Maybe I'm wrong. Forgive me. I'm...really not doing a good job holding back my temper right now. But whoever took that antidote did a very reckless thing. Without more antidote we have nothing left we can use to save Carly and her baby."

Alexis froze. All the color drained from her face. "Her_ what? What did you say?_"

Though he wasn't supposed to divulge patient information, Patrick wanted Alexis to understand the full scope of what was at stake. "She's pregnant. Its very early still but we think the fetus isn't being affected directly by the poison. The baby, of course, can't survive without Carly, not at this stage. And we have no way to save Carly...because someone gave every last drop of antidote to Sonny. Now are you absolutely sure you don't know who did that?" Patrick's eyes bore into her.

"Stop playing detective and go save Carly's life!"

She stumbled back inside of Sonny's room and closed the door, leaving Patrick staring at it and shaking his head.

_A baby. An innocent baby. God help me...I didn't know. I didn't know_, Alexis thought.

(_The cost was so much more than I could bear_

Though I've tried

_I've fallen_

_  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up_

_  
Better I should know_

_  
So don't come round here and  
tell me I told you so_) ( Sarah Maclachlan)

XXXXXXXX

**7:15 am**

If you asked Luke Spencer why he was bound and determined to get the antidote to save his niece Carly, he would lie to you. He'd say it was a favor for Barbara Jean or because it'd be a great way to have Jason in his debt. But the truth was a lot murkier. He had always respected Carly, but never been very good to her.

Still she was there for Lulu when neither him or Laura could be. Everyone in the family had to step in and try to fill the shoes Luke refused to wear, and none of that went unnoticed by him. So while, five years before, he could consider Carly nothing but an interloper and Nikolas an annoyance, now he saw that they had, along with Lucky and Lesley and Barbara Jean, helped to raise his little girl.

That kind of favor couldn't really be repaid. But he planned to make sure Carly lived long enough to raise her own kids to adulthood.

The first step was to find out who made the poison that now flowed through her system. Stan Johnson had provided him with a list of likely suspects. Some had been tracked down and interrogated by men in the Corinthos Morgan organizations, but others remained to still locate. There was no way to know which name was the culprit or if any of them were.

Luke made some calls and convinced Robert, Anna, and Sean to each take one name off the list. They would track down that scientist and see if they had any knowledge of the poison Mr. Craig used, or if they could quickly throw together an antidote.

That left one name on the list for Luke to handle:

Dr. Ian Devlin. Last known address- 100 Cherry Street, Toronto, Canada.

Luke had Robert send him the rap sheet and a photo of the good doctor. Luke hopped the next flight out of Port Charles and shortly after sunrise he was standing on his doorstep.

_Knock._

_Knock._

Coming up: LuSam, Jason hears some devastating news. Meanwhile Logan and Cooper reach out for help in finding the antidote. 


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

Language Warning for this chapter.

**4 am**

Cooper and Logan beat on Spinelli's door in the middle of the night until he finally answered. Then Cooper asked him to hack into the security feed at the Cosmopolitan hotel and search the archives for late January, when Mr. Craig met with someone there. 

Cooper had been in the dark about Mr. Craig's plan with Alcazar to poison Sonny, and how Craig had wanted to double cross both of them in the end. Alcazar had hoped Sonny would sign over his territory, in return for the antidote. Mr. Craig had planned to never let Alcazar have the antidote again though, instead blackmailing Sonny to force him to pay millions to get it and save his own life.

Now it was left to Cooper to try and piece back together when Alcazar or Craig received the poison and antidote.

Spinelli, Logan and Cooper sat in the living room of the penthouse. Spinelli's computer was on the coffee table. He was using it to search the security feed.

"Why didn't you bring this up days ago?" Spinelli asked as he hacked away.

"I didn't really remember that Craig had this meeting until last night. This guy came into Jake's looking to pour out his woe is me hard luck tale a little before closing time. He had just got fired from the Cosmopolitan. Hearing the name again jarred my memory. I overheard Craig say into his cell phone, about a week before the job went down, that he would meet someone there. That is about the only lead I could possibly know...if that even turns out to be anything...so we have to follow it up and pray it goes somewhere. If not...Carly and Sonny could both be dead before this day is over. No one knows what that poison will do. No one but the man who made it."

"Or woman," Spinelli said. He titled his head and smiled as he looked at the computer screen "Or should the Jackal say, more accurately, a spanking hot exotic delicious babe_ woman._"

Logan grabbed the laptop, making Spinelli freak out. "Damn," Logan let out under his breath.

"Careful with my treasured tool of cyber domination!"

Cooper said "Let me see."

He looked at the security camera image that Spinelli had found. It showed Craig in the basement of the Cosmopolitan, where he must have assumed no cameras were located but he had obviously assumed wrong, with a woman in her middle twenties.

Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders. She could have been a Hollywood actress but the cold look in her eye hinted at her actual career being an assassin.

"Can you get me a name?" Cooper asked

Spinelli took the laptop back, holding it carefully, and said "Give me 90 seconds and it shall be Jackaled."

XXXXXXXX

**7:15 am**

_Knock. Knock_.

As Luke tapped on the door, then laid his finger on the bell and held it down, he thought about the photo shoved in his back pocket. 

_Dr. Ian Devlin. Last known address- 100 Cherry Street, Toronto, Canada._

He heard someone moving around inside. Luke stepped over to the window and peeked in. A cute little brunette was coming down the stairs dressed in red lingerie. In her hand she held a gun.

_My type of broad_, he thought. _Hot and dangerous._

"Hello?" she called out, in a middle eastern accent.

"Cable guy."

"We didn't call for any service."

"We'll I could go away and then you'd have to wait about six weeks to get me back. Your choice. You want to see your soap operas today or next month, lady? I don't got all day to play around. Call the company if you want to double check." Luke slid his gun out of the back of his pants and held it behind him.

She opened the door a crack. "Look, my boyfriend is rather particular about who he lets in and he isn't home right now. So you'll have to reschedule."

Luke pushed his way inside, raising his gun with one hand while knocking hers away with the other. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with guns? Tsk. Tsk. Wouldn't want to end up a statistic."

She gave him a frightened look that Luke thought was about 90 percent bull. Then she asked, "What is this about?"

"Where's Ian?"

"At the hospital."

"And you are?"

"Just his latest pretty face." She smiled at him in a way that said she was used to working men every day of her life.

"Your name, darling?"Luke glanced around. The house was very sterile. No photos. No knickknacks. More like a nice clean lab then a home.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want your name."

"Ian won't be back for hours. I could take you to the hospital though. Just let me get dressed."

She moved toward the stairs. Luke said "Uh, uh, uh, you're staying in my sights. First I get your name and then I want to hear all about how well you know the good doctor."

"We just work together. Sleep together sometimes. I don't know what he does when he is away from me."

"You say that like you know whatever it is, its illegal."

"I've had my suspicions," she said, her eyes dropping down as if she is completely innocent in all of this. Luke highly doubted that. He might have gotten her gun away from her but that didn't mean she wasn't good at self-defense or shooting. He was just better. 

Her having a gun at all smelled of involved in this up to her pretty brown eyes.

"I just bet you have. Over to the couch, have a seat. We're gonna get to know each other much better. Now what was your name again?"

She sat down on the couch. "Selena Ali." 

Luke spotted her purse. He pulled out her wallet and then her driver's license. Her face changed from innocence to pissed off and caught. A lethal look came into her eye. Luke shot her one right back.

"Leyla Mir, I suggest you don't lie to me again. I'm a little pressed for time and should you slow me down I'm afraid our newfound friendship won't end with us sharing drinks and cigars." 

Spotting cell phone on the coffee table, he tossed it to her. "Now you are gonna call Dr. Devlin and get him back to this little love nest. Tell him you want a quickee." Luke winked but his expression stayed grim. "That always works."

XXXXX

**10 am**

Sam had never had more purely innocent fun in her whole life than the time she spent at Disney World with Lucky, Kristina and Molly.

An hour didn't go by without Lucky surprising her with his abilities to handle any situation that came up with the girls. She couldn't help fantasizing that one day they could bring their own children back here.

While riding on a ferry to the Magic Kingdom, Lucky came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her. Molly was on one side of them in her stroller and Kristina stood on the other side. Sam smiled up at Lucky.

"Thank you for coming here with us."

"Where else would I be?" he asked. "All my favorite girls are here."

Sam thought back to before the holidays, when she was madly in love with Jason but nothing was right between them. All she did was cry and plot and beg God to make it all different. Never would she have imagined that Lucky Spencer, the cop that she barely knew, could be the answer to her prayer. But, against all odds, he had turned out to be just that.

The man she was looking for all along, the man that was better than she could have even dreamed up.

(_Who else is gonna bring you a broken arrow?  
Who else is gonna bring you a bottle of rain?_

_  
There he goes moving across the water.  
There he goes turning my whole world around_.) ( Rod Stewart) 

He bent down and gave her a quick kiss, which caused Kristina to say "And they lived happily ever after!" just like was at the end of all her fairytales.

Lucky whispered in Sam's ear "You heard her. You're my happy ever after."

And there was no doubt in her mind that he was hers.

(_Lay your heart on the line this time._

_  
I wanna breathe when you breathe.  
When you whisper, like that hot summer breeze,  
count the beads of sweat that cover me._

_  
Didn't you show me a sign_

_this time?_

_Who else is gonna bring you a broken arrow?  
Who else is gonna bring you a bottle of rain?  
There he goes moving across the water.  
There he goes turning my whole world around._) 

XXXXXXXX

**10:30 am**

Jason walked into Monica's office with quick, angry steps that warned anyone who saw him that he was about to blow up. Already waiting in there was his mother, who sat behind her desk, plus Bobbie, Lucas, Mike, Patrick and Noah Drake.

Jason's jaw clenched as he spit out "I want some answers! The antidote is making Carly worse, not better." He glared at Noah. "Do you know what you are doing or not?"

"Son," Monica said, in a soothing tone, "you can be assured everyone on staff is doing all they can to give Carly the best medical care available to us."

"She needed all of the antidote," Jason said "not half! What gave any of you the right to decide on that? Shouldn't that have been Sonny and Carly's decision to make?" 

"We acted in the most prudent manner we could at the time," Noah said. "Why don't you sit down, Mr. Morgan, and we can discuss what options are available to us now." He motioned to a chair but Jason just stared him down. 

Lucas asked "Has Robin made more of the antidote?" There was true desperation clinging to his every word. Bobbie reached out and took his hand.

"I'm afraid it has proven," Patrick said "impossible to duplicate without the original formula. Robin continues to try but it seems futile at this point.'

Jason balled his fists, resisting the urge to grab Patrick and pin him to the nearest wall. "Are you giving up on her? I can have Carly moved to another hospital if you've written her off. Because she is not dying. Not today. Not tomorrow. She's not. I know that. And if you have doubts then..."

"What?" Patrick asked "You'll send one of your goons to attack me. Too late. He already did."

"Dr. Drake," Monica said "lets keep this professional."

"All we are doing is standing here wasting time," Jason said. His red rimmed eyes sought out Bobbie's. "Carly needs treatment, not talk about treatment." He looked at Patrick, an easy target for his rage and said "So either you all know how to save her or you don't. Tell me now because if you're clueless then I will find _someone someplace _who can do a better job."

They all looked at him with devastated expressions.

He yelled "Just tell me! Tell me how you're gonna save her!" He slammed his hand against the wall. "Damn it."

Mike came over and patted him on the back. He whispered "We'll get this figured out."

"Mr. Morgan," Noah started "what we called this meeting to discuss is that a few hours ago it was discovered that the antidote was tampered with."

"_What?_" Jason started to shake with equal parts fury and fear.

Monica said "Apparently someone switched the vials in the lab. What we split between Sonny and Carly was not the antidote. We are running tests to confirm what it consisted of but so far all we know is that Carly has elevated calcium and potassium levels in her blood."

Bobbie's face contorted into one of anguish. "So the antidote is gone? Neither one of them will get it now."

"Yes, its gone but it looks like," Noah said "someone administered the full dosage to Sonny. His vitals are steadily improving and his blood work shows he has more of the antidote than we thought we gave him. Whoever took it...they stole it _from Carly _for Sonny."

Jason let out a long breath. Rage danced in his eyes. "What are you going to do to save Carly?"

"We can keep treating her symptoms but without more antidote," Monica said "...there is only so long...she can keep holding on."

Jason turned and rushed out of the room without saying another word. His mind was filled with images of Carly, but he didn't go back to her bedside, instead he went to seek out the person who had tried to kill her.

For there was only one person on earth who truly would do anything to keep Sonny alive. Only one capable of this. And Jason had been fearing all along she would try this very thing. He knew how to combat any person in the mob but there was one family he had never tried to take on. Insanity ran like wildfire though their blood...making them deadly, each last one of them, no matter how they appeared in public. They were lethal at their core.

_Fucking Cassadines_, he thought.

Coming up: Luke isn't in the mood to be stonewalled.

Logan, Cooper and Spinelli inch closer to finding the antidote.

There is a Jason and Alexis confrontation.


	65. Chapter 65

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**10:30 am**

Stan Johnson seriously wished Jason had never met Damien Spinelli, cause his voice and mannerisms and enthusiasm for everything worked Stan's last nerve. But he could not deny the kid had phenomenal hacking skills. He had uncovered a picture of James Craig with Leyla Mir having a meeting at the Cosmopolitan Hotel. She had passed him a briefcase identical to the one that held the antidote. And Spinelli tracked down her current address up in Toronto.

Of course Stan felt he could have done the same and quicker but at least they had the info now.

Stan was glad that Spinelli came to him, instead of Jason, because they all knew Jason could not leave the hospital right now. They would have to do this on their own. Logan, Cooper, Stan and Spinelli had boarded a plane at 7 am and headed for Canada.

Now they sat in a rented van outside of Leyla's building. 

Logan took out his gun, just bought from a dealer that supplied Sonny's guys whenever they were in the country and hadn't been able to get there own weapons past airport security. "Lets get this over with."

Spinelli said "I think we should have told Stone Cold about this mission."

"And get his hopes up when Leyla may be in there or she may be in South America," Stan said "Or Timbuktu, for all we know. Setting him up by thinking a cure is coming just to find out we are back at square one would be cruel."

"I suppose you are correct, Cyber Second in Command."

"I'm not second," Stan snapped at him. "If anyone is second, its you."

"I beg to differ. I clearly have the advanced skills. I know it must be hard to accept your demotion in the organization but Mr. Corinthos Sir relies on me now, even if he pretends to not understand my verbiage. So that makes me Numero Uno and you second in command."

Stan grabbed Spinelli's shirt. Spinelli cried "Personal space! You are invading my bubble!"

"Oh, man, you are one whacked out dude," Stan said as he let go.

"Cool it," Cooper ordered. "Are you ready, Stan? Spinelli, you be the look out. Text me if anyone approaches the door."

"Hold up," Logan said, his eyes out the window. "Who is _that_?"

They all turned to see a man sliding a key into the door.

**10:35 am**

Luke spent the morning searching Ian Devlin's home. The doctor hadn't been able to come home right away when Leyla called him, claiming he had a surgery to do. 

By the time Ian came through the door the living room was empty. 

"Hello,"Ian called out, his voice deep and his tone filled with hunger for his little accomplice nurse. "You up in the bedroom already? You minx."

Luke heard the doctor bounding up the stairs. Luke slid behind the bedroom door. Ian walked into the room to find Leyla handcuffed to the bed. "Kinky. Just how I like..." Ian's words stopped cold when Luke pressed a gun to the back of his head.

Leyla said "We have company."

"I see that." Ian glared at her like she was suddenly the enemy. To Luke he asked "What's this about?"

"What do you think this is about, doc?"

"Do you want money? I have cash in my wallet and I can get you more."

"Port Charles, New York."

"What?"

"Don't ring any bells," Luke said "How about Sonny Corinthos? James Craig? Come on now. You're supposed to be smart. I'm not gonna believe you sell poison and don't know where it ends up. You have so many customers you can't keep track?"

"Poison? You have me confused-"

Luke bashed him on the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Ian fell to the ground but didn't pass out. He grabbed his head to check for blood but there was none. "You're lucky you didn't scar me."

Luke bent down. "Listen, pretty boy, your looks are the very last thing you need to be worrying about." He stood back up and glanced at Leyla. "Okay. The time for games is over."

Leyla snarked. "Pity as it has been so much fun up to now."

Ian moaned slightly and then spit out "You freaking Americans think you can go anywhere in this world and do anything. Well this isn't the US and there is no back up for you here."

"What makes you think I need back up, doc? You're the one on your knees." Luke walked in front of him and put the gun to his head. "Antidote."

Ian stared at him.

Luke began to wonder if he had the right guy. One way to find out. He cocked the gun. "Antidote. I won't say it a third time."

If this guy was innocent he would start begging for his life. 

Ian didn't say a word. 

Luke said to Leyla "Better close your eyes, darling." Luke never let his gaze leave Ian's. Ian didn't even start to shake.

_Guilty as sin,_ Luke concluded. Now how to get him to admit it. That was the question.

XXXXXXXX

**10:45 am**

Jason walked into Sonny's room. A dark, fear filled rage coursed through him as he thought about what he had just heard:

_... the antidote was tampered with...whoever took it...they stole it from Carly for Sonny._

He found Alexis holding Sonny's hand as he slept. She said "Kristina wants to visit the island in Greece this summer. Molly has never been. We should take your boys with us...our first family vacation."

"Alexis."

Her eyes stayed on Sonny but she stiffened slightly.

Jason added "Hallway."

"I don't want to leave him alone."

"You don't want to do this in front of him either." Jason turned and walked out.

Alexis kissed Sonny's cheek and whispered "I'll be back soon. I expect you to be awake when I come in again, okay? So work on that for me."

She walked into the hall. Keeping her distance from him, she stayed close to the wall. "How's Carly?"

"Not good. Not good at all. She needed the antidote but someone stole it." Cold and calculating eyes appraised her.

"Patrick told me about that. I'm sorry."

Jason walked close to Alexis. He leaned in until he was a breath away from hers. Close enough to kiss but instead he whispered, "You're sorry?"

There was no way in hell she would start shaking. Jason might be terrifying but he was no Stavros Cassadine. Not by a long shot.

Still guilt wracked her, as she imagined the baby that might never be born- Carly's child that was dying right now as her mother slipped away. Alexis had never intended to endanger an unborn child. 

When she didn't answer Jason, he placed a hand on the wall next to her, trapping her there. "Did you _do_ this?"

Her eyes widened, locked in on his. His breath starting coming in short angry gasps.

_Carly could die. She could leave me_, he thought. _We could be over._

Jason yelled at Alexis "Did you DO this?!"

"Step away from me."

Jason took a step back, clenching and unclenching his hands and then running them through his hair. "I know you hate Carly. You hate her and you _blame _her and you don't give a damn if she disappears. But she has kids. _Like you_. She has plans and hopes and a future she is banking on. _Like you. _She has a right to beat this!"

"So does Sonny."

Though she would deny it to anyone else, she wasn't about to lie to Jason right now. There was a long history between them and, even at this point, she did respect him in a way. He would give his life for Kristina or Molly. Though not if protecting them meant leaving open Carly, Micheal, Morgan or Sophie. He would try to save them all but there was no denying he had a list of priorities. Just like Alexis. It was an ugly truth but Jason wouldn't ever put Sonny or her kids first, and Alexis couldn't afford to do that for Carly.

This was the life they chose. None of them got into this without committing sins, and none of them would get through it with their hands clean.

Jason understood why Alexis did what she did. Even if he hated every second of this. He did understand what drove her to go so far. Because he would have done the same for Carly, and thanked Carly if she did this for him. Thanked_ her_ for saving him and _killing_ Sonny. 

When it was all said and done, he'd feel guilt, but what wouldn't he do to stay with Carly? What wouldn't Carly do for him? Anything. Everything. 

Murder.

"If Carly doesn't make it or our baby," Jason choked out through clench teeth "then I am done protecting Sonny or you or your kids. He'll lose it again one day and all the things you've done will be for nothing! Another family will see he's weak...they'll come for him, for all of you. And no one you love will get out of it alive. I've been the wall holding that back. And Carly's...been the reason why I did it."

Alexis' eyes closed as she thought about her kids being targets. 

Jason took a step closer. "You saved Sonny's life. You better start praying you didn't cost Carly hers!"

After a long silence, Alexis said "This isn't the time to argue about what happened in the lab. We have to focus on what to do next. Has Robin made more antidote? I've contacted a doctor in Switzerland that I've had working on this and he thinks he made a breakthrough. He should be calling me back in a few hours."

Jason took in a breath and let it out. He stared at her for a half of minute and then said "Let me know as soon as you hear." He walked away still as angry as when he started talking to her. But he had no way to purge that rage.

The hospital walls seemed to be closing in on him, as Carly's time ticked away. He felt his world darkening by the second. Soon he wouldn't even be able to think straight.

_Carly is dying. I can't let her go. I won't let her go,_ he thought desperately. _I won't ever let her go._

Coming up: Georgie misses Logan, Maxie meets up with Lucas, Alexis rushes to find a doctor for Sonny.

Note-_ Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll in my profile. Since Jarly is winning I am trying to think up a great plot to base a new fic on. Hopefully the muse will be kind and give me something soon._

_Sara_


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

Language Warning

**10: 20 am**

Georgie Jones had checked her email before school that morning. There was one from Lucas saying he was back in town because Carly was sick. She decided to skip her afternoon classes to go see him.

She was having no luck concentrating anyway thanks to the voicemail Logan left her.

"Hey, Angel, didn't want you to worry if you stopped by my place and I wasn't around. Got to take a trip out of town. I should be back by tomorrow. That's the plan, at least. You be good...I'll miss you...oh by the way, this is Logan. In case lots of guys call you. Lots of guys don't call you, do they? I sure hope not, Angel. Well...I wish I could have got the chance to talk to you but no time to spare right now...I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, Angel. Do me a favor, okay? Tell all those other guys to lose your number."

Georgie had listened to the message three times, just to hear his voice and the way he said Angel. But it worried her half to death that he had not been out of the hospital more than a few days and he was going out of town. What could be so important?

_Please, be careful, Logan. Please, come back...come back to me_, she thought.

Georgie walked off the elevator at General Hospital. "Hello, Epiphany. How are you doing today?"

"Could be better. There seems to be some people," she glared at Ric who was lurking nearby "who don't respect the rules of this hospital regarding patient confidentiality."

Ric said "I wouldn't have to stand here and hope to overhear things if you would just share with me information about my brother's case. I am his next of kin, you know."

"That would be his father," Ephinany said. "Just because I don't have a law degree, Mr. Lansing, does not mean I am ignorant. If you continue to hang around my nurse's station, getting in the way of people trying to do their jobs, which by the way is saving lives like that of your brother, then I will be forced to get security to ban you from the building."

Ric shot her a dirty look but headed for the stairs.

Georgie asked "Have you seen my cousin around? Lucas, Bobbie's son. He's about six foot, dark hair and eyes. Twenty years old."

"Yes, I believe he's been camped out in the waiting room for a day now."

"Thank you." Georgie smiled. "I like how your hair looks today."

"Oh, hush, child." Ephinany smiled.

Smiling, Georgie walked to the waiting room but ran into Lucas in the hallway first. He looked distraught, with tired eyes that had obviously been crying. She hugged him. "Hey."

"Hi," he said.

"How is Carly?"

"I stopped asking the doctors. Every time I do the answer is just worse. She slipped into a coma."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too. And there is nothing I can do to help her. I can't even go in her room. I can't see her like this. You know I thought there would be time...more time for me and her to get closer...how could our time be over? How?"

Georgie hugged him again. When she pulled away she said "Come with me."

"Where?"

"First to the chapel to pray. Then to the cafeteria to eat. I doubt you've had anything today."

"I don't think I can eat."

"You have to try. Your blood sugar will be affected if you don't and I don't want to be visiting you in the hospital bed next."

"Okay." They walked to the elevator. He said "Thanks for coming here, Georgie."

"Anytime."

The doors opened and they saw Maxie standing there. "Oh, that was easy!" She flung herself into Lucas' arms. They hugged. Though Georgie thought she was Lucas' favorite cousin, Maxie was sure it was her.

She told him."I come looking for you and here you are. You look...ugh. Could be better. Who dresses you?"

Looking down at his clothes, he answered "Uh, myself."

"Well, that has got to change," Maxie said.

He smiled for the first time in twenty four hours.

XXXXXXXXXX

**10:34 am **

Logan, Cooper, Spinelli and Stan sat in a rented van outside of Leyla's building. Logan was in the passenger seat. Cooper was behind the wheel. Stan and Spinelli were in the back.

"I think we should have told Stone Cold about this mission."

"And get his hopes up when Leyla may be in there or she may be in South America," Stan said "Or Timbuktu, for all we know. Setting him up by thinking a cure is coming just to find out we are back at square one would be cruel."

"I suppose you are correct, Cyber Second in Command."

"I'm not second," Stan snapped at him. "If anyone is second, its you."

"I beg to differ. I clearly have the advanced skills. I know it must be hard to accept your demotion in the organization but Mr. Corinthos Sir relies on me now, even if he pretends to not understand my verbiage. So that makes me Numero Uno and you second in command."

Stan grabbed Spinelli's shirt. Spinelli cried "Personal space! You are invading my bubble!"

"Oh, man, you are one whacked dude," Stan said as he let go.

"Cool it," Cooper ordered. "Are you ready, Stan? Spinelli, you be the look out. Text me if anyone approaches the door."

"Hold up," Logan said, his eyes out the window. "Who is _that_?"

They all turned to see a man sliding a key into the door. He looked around his shoulder, glancing up and down the street.

Logan took out his camera phone and snapped a picture of the guy right before he turned back around.

Cooper said "Jackal, can you find out who that guy is?"

"Why are you asking him? I'm right here," complained Stan.

"On it, Buddy of Mine," said Spinelli as he pulled out his laptop. Stand pulled out his and they both fought over the camera phone to upload the picture. Stan got it and put it on his computer first. Spinelli did it next. They ran the photo through all known databases.

Logan said "Is this place registered in the chick's name alone?"

"No, there was a guy on the lease too," Spinelli said "Uh, let me look it back up."

"I think I got a match," Stan said "It's loading."

Spinelli typed quickly. "Here we go..."

At the same time Spinelli and Stan said "Ian Devlin!"

Stan said "I found it first."

"I beg to differ."

"I'm gonna differ right upside your head," Stan told him.

"That lacks logical sense, Second in Command."

"Man! Stop with that Second in Command shit," Stan snapped.

Logan cried "Fuck! Shut the hell up, you two. You argue more than two females fighting for the last pair of shoes at a half off sale. Damn. Stan are you coming in or you want to stay here and keep having a pissing contest with this kid."

"It's the Jackal! Tell him, Buddy of Mine, my name is The Jackal: the assassin of cyber space!"

"Goody for you," Logan said. He lifted up his gun and looked at Cooper. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Logan was here to back up Cooper, to get the antidote that might give Cooper a sense of redemption, but he was also here, though he would not admit it aloud, to help save the life of the woman his half-brother loved.

Some days Logan was sure he hated Jason. Other days he wondered if Jason really knew about him would Jason ever find a way to love Logan as his brother...was that even possible? Should he even care? Maybe not. But still Logan was ready to risk his life for the brother he loved, Cooper Barret, and for the one he didn't really know, Jason Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXX

**10:46** am

Inside of Ian's bedroom Luke had forced the doctor to his knees. Luke said to Leyla, who was still in her red lingerie and handcuffed to the bed,"Better close your eyes, darling."

Luke never let his gaze leave Ian's. Ian didn't even start to shake.

_Guilty as sin,_ Luke concluded. Now how to get him to admit it. That was the question.

Luke grabbed Ian's hand and placed the gun against it. "How hard would it be to perform surgery with a hand that's been blown to bits?"

"Don't even joke about that."

"Doc, this is no joke."

Ian let out an angry breath.

"Antidote," demanded Luke.

"You tell him," Leyla called out "and we're both dead. Have some balls, Devlin, don't let him intimidate you."

"Darling," he sneered "its not your hand he's about to bullet through."

"He's got a point there," Luke told Leyla. "And I will do it. In fact, my finger's getting really itchy. I think I'm gonna have to pull this trigger if I don't hear the answer I want right...about...now."

Ian grabbed at the gun but Luke wrestled it back. He kicked Ian in the chest then aimed the gun at his hand again. "I guess you'll get by with one hand."

"Fine! I'll talk. Its in the safe downstairs...in the living room."

Luke hauled Ian back to his feet and said "If that's a lie, Doc, you're gonna be out of the surgery trade for good."

XXXXXXXXXX

10:55 am

Alexis walked back inside of Sonny's hospital room. She did her best to push thoughts of Jason, Carly, and their baby out of her mind. But it was useless. The guilt was now a part of her every breath.

And she couldn't even bear to ask herself the hardest question of all. If she knew all along Carly was pregnant, would she have still done it all the same? No...was the immediate answer that shot through her mind. Until she looked at Sonny again and it all became murky. It scared her how far she would go for him, but it scared her more to think he would take his last breath, leaving her here aching for him for the rest of her life.

She took hold of his hand, then bent to kiss it. "Time to come back to me, Sonny. Stop being so stubborn."

"Hey."

Her head popped up. Their eyes met. A slow grin curved her lips as years of joy filled her eyes. "About time."

Alexis leaned over and kissed Sonny. "I'll get a doctor. Just hold on...stay awake.."

"Wait."

It was the tone of his voice that told her what he wanted to know-_ had Carly died_? When Sonny saw the look that passed over her face he shuddered and asked "Gone?"

"Carly's hanging on."

"What?" the single word asked what caused the heart shattering pain in Alexis' eyes.

"She's in a coma."

But he knew there was more. He knew her too well and wasn't about to start pretending again that he didn't.

He ordered, though he barely had any strength, "Tell...me."

"I don't know anything else. There wasn't enough antidote..."_ I'm sorry _was on her lips but she didn't say it. She could never be sorry he was the one who survived this poison. "You need a doctor. I'll be right back." Alexis hurried to the nurse's station and asked Ephinany to get Noah to check on Sonny.

She covered her face with her hands, trying not to break down right there. The relief that flowed through her was incredible but it didn't completely wash away the guilt.

"So, he made it," Ric said. His warm breath was right on her hands.

Alexis jumped, uncovering her face to find herself looking right in his eyes.

"Sonny," Ric hissed "is one lucky man. But...luck changes, doesn't it?"

He walked away before she could answer, leaving Alexis with chills going down her spine and _Luck_ _changes_ repeating in her mind.


	67. Chapter 67

**Thanks for coming back to read more of this story.**

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

Luke walked behind Dr. Ian Devlin on the stairs of his condo. They were half way down when Ian spun around and got two hands on the gun. Luke wrestled with him and the gun went flying over the railing onto the ground below. Both men started to fight and ended up rolling down the stairs together.

Ian got on top of Luke and started to strangle him. Just then Cooper, Logan and Stan came sneaking around the corner from the kitchen. They had broken in through the back door.

Cooper pulled Ian off of Luke. Ian punched Cooper in the stomach. Cooper punched Ian in the jaw. Ian fell to the ground, nearly passing out.

"Whoa!" Luke called out. "We need him awake."

Logan had his gun on Luke. "To your feet."

Luke raised on eyebrow. "Are you serious? You're holding me at gun point? Someone school him."

Stan said to Logan "That's Luke Spencer."

Logan grimaced. That name had came up often in his research of Scott Baldwin. He didn't lower his gun. "And your point?"

Stan said "He's Carly's uncle. He's here for the same reason we are. Relax, man."

Luke stood up and brushed off his clothes. "And I'm a legend in Port Chuckles. You didn't mention that, Stanley."

Stan rolled his eyes. "And the man is a legend."

"Whoop-de-do," said Logan. He walked over to Ian and put the gun to his forehead. "Antidote."

Ian moaned, his eyes started to roll back in his head. The punch Cooper gave him he would be feeling for days.

Logan lightly slapped Ian's face. "Pull it together. Your life depends on it, buddy. Now where is the antidote?"

"In a safe in the living room," Luke said with a sly smile.

Logan shook his head in frustration and asked Luke "What didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Why didn't you ask? And, by the way, who the hell are you?" Luke asked Logan.

Stan said "Back-up. That's all these guys are."

"I ain't never noticed them on Sonny's payroll before. And I notice everything."

"They're brand new. Just joined up."

"Newbies." Luke sniffed. "They smell like it." He headed into the living room and looked around for where the safe might be. There were several paintings on the wall, a chrome bookshelf with classic novels on it, and a big screen TV. Luke pulled the tv off the wall. There he found the safe. "Doc! You still awake?"

Cooper pulled Ian to his feet and forced him over to Luke. Luke said "All right, you know how this goes. Code."

"I don't...know it."

"Oh, Doc, you disappoint me," Luke said " I thought we had all our issues worked out."

"I'm not lying."

Logan said "You better be. Cause I'm not walking out of here empty handed." Logan didn't do much very well but this...being threatening and cold and ruthless as he held a gun...he did this like a pro.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Sonny," Ric hissed at Alexis, when he heard Sonny had woken up, "is one lucky man. But...luck changes, doesn't it?"

Ric walked away before she could answer, leaving Alexis with chills going down her spine.

_Luck changes_, echoed through Alexis mind over and over as she waited for Noah Drake to get done examining Sonny. Though she had married Ric and lived with him for years there were still moments when she wondered what he was capable of. She knew all about what he had done to Carly and Elizabeth, in the name of love-his love for Sonny, for that is the only love Ric will ever kill to obtain-but she let herself push that to the back of her mind when they were a couple. Because Ric could be charming, and Ric could be funny, and for a while that had been enough. But there was no denying that all along she knew Ric could also be deadly. Especially if he was pissed off. With Molly being taken out of town, right when he wanted to grab sole custody of her, and Sonny seeming to win against all odds, Alexis knew Ric would be feeling shortchanged right about now.

She thanked God all her girls were far from Port Charles and whatever plot Ric might attempt next to get what he felt was stolen from him: _his _daughter, _his_ brother, _his _place in this world.

Noah stepped back into the hallway. "His vitals are strong. We're running a blood panel now to check to see if his system is clear of poison. We should know more when the results come back."

"Good."

"Yes, its good for him but no so much for Carly. I hope she ends up with as positive an outcome as Sonny has. If you will excuse me."

Alexis let out a sigh, pushing down all her thoughts about Ric, Carly, Jason, and their baby, and then walked into Sonny's room. He was sitting up in bed and already looked stronger than the last time she saw him.

"Another battle won," she said to him.

"What did I tell you?" He gave her a small smile. "No matter how many times the devil comes at me, I beat him back. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so tell your Cassadine Heart not to worry."

Sonny patted the bed, motioning for Alexis to sit down. When she did, he took both her hands in his. "You're shaking," he said, while looking deep into her eyes, seeming to search right into the darkest recesses of her soul. "You gonna tell me..."

"Tell you what? That I missed you? And I couldn't have gone on without you? Are you angling for compliments, Corinthos?" she tried to joke but it fell flat.

"What are you hiding from me? Did something happen to the kids? Did one of them get hurt or something like that because I was unconscious and couldn't deal with the business?"

"No! Don't even say that. You want to tempt fate?"

"Well something has that look in your eye. Something devastating. I wanna to know what it is and I wanna know now. Or else I'll have Max look into it for me. He'll snoop through your house, your car, your office, phone bills, mail..."

"And I would have his ass arrested if he tried it."

"Max don't mind. He knows Diane would get him out in an hour."

"What you are doing is blackmail, just so you know. It's a felony, actually."

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." His voice dropped low and he rubbed her hands. "Listen, I love you...okay? And if you love me...you got to not keep stuff from me. You're the D.A. and I'm a...coffee importer...and its already complicated enough. We start lying to each other now...we won't make it. And if we don't make it...I never thought we'd have this. I just don't know what I'd become if we lost it. I can't be that empty again."

"I love you more than you'll ever know...more than words can even say...and because I love you, Sonny,..." Her eyes held his. "I couldn't let you die. There was only enough antidote for one person."

"Wait a minute. What are you saying? You...you...did you rob Carly of getting any treatment?"

"I'm saying that I saved your life by the only means I had available to me."

Taking his hands away from her, Sonny spit out "Oh my God, Alexis. How_ could _you?"

She burst into tears. "How couldn't I? Tell me you wouldn't have done the same to save me! No, don't even open your mouth right now and lie to me because you would have done it. I weighed all my options, covered all my tracks, and then did what had to be done to save you...to save our chance to have a life together...to save the man I want to help me raise Molly and Kristina...if you died then everything, EVERYTHING, we have fought for and waited for and just gotten back would have been lost." Her words turned soft and ragged. "But, God help me, I didn't know...I didn't know..."

"You didn't know what?"

"She's pregnant. Carly is carrying Jason's baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat next to Carly's bed. He had decided that the best way to keep her spirits up was to keep talking to her. He couldn't let her give up and leave him behind. Though she was now in a coma he knew she could still hear him, she was somewhere waiting for him to come save her. Jason, just like always, was desperate to be the one who pulled her out of danger and back into his safe and steady arms.

"I don't know where you are right now...what you are seeing in your mind...but wherever it is...if there was any way possible I would go there and bring you back to me, to our boys, to our life. Cause that's where you belong. You make my life work. You've been the one person who never lost faith in me. And even when you should have given up and left me far behind, you never did. Don't leave me behind now. Come on, Carly. I know you want to wake up and...get a chance for all we need to have together...get a chance to become my wife...to hold our daughter. When your hotel was taken hostage, all I could think was that my whole reason for being alive...the woman who gave me sons and a purpose and a place to...call home...that she...that you were in there. My whole life was in that hotel, cause that's what you are. I need you here to help me raise our kids. You know I'll completely screw up raising Sophie...a little girl...without your help. Its gonna take a fight, Carly, but you got that fight in you...you gotta fight now. Fight for me. You would do anything I need you to do...no matter how it hurts you...so do this...fight your way back to our life."

He reached over and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, then bent down and kissed her forehead. "You're...more than just my love...my best friend...the mother of my kids...you're my breath. So fight. You gotta fight. I'll find a way to get you more antidote but don't you...don't you stop fighting. I can not live without you. I won't do it. So don't try and make me."


	68. Chapter 68

Note-

Okay, I sort of messed up a portion of this story by having Spinelli be in two places at one time: the park with Lulu and in Canada in a van in front of Ian's house. So the park scene has to be cut and pushed back a few hours, it now takes place as soon as Spinelli comes home from Canada.

Sorry about that!

This chapter has been moved to later in the story to better fit the timeline.


	69. Chapter 69

**A**** Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

Cooper pulled Ian to his feet and forced him over to where Luke stood in the living room.

Luke said "All right, you know how this goes. Code."

"I don't...know it," Ian choked out, still disorientated from the punch to the jaw he took from Cooper.

"Oh, Doc, you disappoint me," Luke said " I thought we had all our issues worked out."

"I'm not lying."

Logan said "You better be. Cause I'm not walking out of here empty handed."

"That makes two of us," said Luke. "So, Doc, how is that you don't know the combo to your own safe where you keep the antidote to all the crazy concoctions you unleash on this unsuspecting world?"

"For security...I know half," Ian mumbled.

"Let me guess," Luke smiled "Little Miss Gorgeous upstairs knows the other half? A sort of insurance policy that you won't screw each other over?"

"Yeah...yes, that's right," Ian said.

"Well, isn't that romantic," Luke said, while rolling his eyes. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key, then tossed it to Stan. "Go up to the master bedroom and bring down the sexy little thing handcuffed to the bed. And be careful with her, she looks like heaven but she's ruthless enough to send any man, even this one here that she's all snuggled up with, down to hell should it suits her needs."

Stan nodded and then headed upstairs to get Leyla.

XXXXXXXXXXX

With tears streaming down her face, Alexis confessed to Sonny "But, God help me, I didn't know...I didn't know..."

"You didn't know what?"

"She's pregnant. Carly is carrying Jason's baby."

Sonny's whole body went still.

He blamed himself for letting it get to this point. He should have somehow found some more antidote and not left Alexis in the position of watching him slowly slip away.

Knowing what she had done for him...he knew that now she would carry those scars for years to come. She did it to save him. But if Carly or the baby died, Sonny knew...it would be the thing Alexis never got over. And all there beautiful dreams would be tainted forever.

Dreams bought with blood. He was used to getting everything that way. His money. His power. Blood and theft got him the title of mob boss, got him Carly, got him Micheal- as much as he could say he ever really had either.

It was something simpler that brought him Alexis though. A spark that turned into a fire, a friendship that morphed into love, a connection that existed on a level that was far above what he had ever even known existed before her.

He knew he had a lot to make up to Alexis, all those years when he turned away from her instead of towards, and he was ready to make any sacrifice or change to his lifestyle he had to in order to be with her, to build a new kind of life from them out of the wreckage of all they let slip away years before. He wanted to marry her, to adopt Molly, to put a bullet in Ric- for her, for revenge and for justice and just for peace of mind in general. Sonny wanted Alexis to never be terrified again. To never be desperate enough to commit a crime, break her own moral code and go right over all the lines she hated to cross.

Though it was mental torture to Sonny to think about Carly and her unborn baby dying, while he got to live, he wouldn't yell at Alexis for doing all she could to save his life. He wouldn't have ever done what she did...not for himself...but he would have done much worse if it meant saving her.

Alexis harshly wiped her tears away and stood up. "I'm not going to ask you to understand what I did and condone it. I don't need your forgiveness. I may be guilty of committing an unspeakable act of greed but I am not the first person in this town to risk destroying everyone else around them in order to get what they want and I won't be the last. I did what I had to. And if I would have done one thing even a little bit different you'd be dead right now. You might not have been able to make the choice between dying for her or living for me...but it wasn't a complicated one for me. Not at all." She took a few steps back. "I need some air. I'm going to head outside and use my phone to check on the girls."

She hurried toward the door.

"Wait," he said.

Alexis slowly turned around. Sonny said "I'm not going to come down on you over this, okay? I hate that Carly's life is on the line but what's done is done. And no matter what goes down now...me and you are on the same side. You're my best friend. You're my family. You're the woman I love. I never expected you to sit back and watch me die. I should have gotten the antidote somehow before I let them sedate me. This falls on me. I'm the one who didn't take out Alcazar years ago like I should have. That's why got us in this mess. You just found a way to get me out."

Her voice cracked as she asked "But is it a way I can live with?"

With that question hanging in the air, Alexis rushed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stan walked down stairs with Leyla, dressed still in lingerie, thrown over his shoulder. "Good luck getting the code out of her. She's not playing nice, Luke." He plopped her onto the ground and she immediately tried to run away.

Logan jumped in front of her, pointing his gun at her and shook his head no, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh, she will," Luke said "cause Miss Mir and me have an understanding. She's knows someone's going to bleed if I don't get what I came here for." Looking at Leyla, Luke added "And that's not me just blowing smoke up your fine little ass, darlin."

_Ring. Ring. _

Luke said "Spill your half of the code to open the safe."

_Ring. Ring._

"You can kiss my fine little ass," Leyla said. "None of you will make it out of Canada alive, I guarantee you that."

_Ring. Ring._

All Cooper Barret could think was _How in the hell did I get in the middle of two more crazies?_ It seemed to always be his bad luck to be stuck in the middle of confrontations that had little to do with him, and yet his life depended on the outcome. He just prayed he could get home to Maxie, alive and well, and make her his wife. If he could manage that, he was done with the anything that had to do with carrying a gun ever again. He wanted a calm, safe life with the woman he loved. Logan might have to always skirt the edge of life and death, but Cooper was through with it for good.

_Ring. Ring._

Logan grumbled "That's your phone, old man."

_Ring. Ring._

Luke patted all his pockets and finally drug it out. He said to Logan "You're lucky you are too low on the totem pole for me to give a damn about your lack of respect."

_Ring. Ring._

"Answer your phone or turn it off, Legend," Logan sneered. "We got things to do around here. Lets get this done before this dude here," he nudged Ian with his foot "passes out or his mama drops by to say hello and finds this crowd in his living room."

_Ring. Ring._

Leyla smiled and said "In fighting within the ranks. There seems to be a pathetic lack of cohesion in your crew. You should flee now while you have the chance. I've already tripped a silent alarm while I was upstairs. I'd estimate you have three more minutes to escape."

_Ring. Ring_.

Luke said "Nice attempt to distract us but it won't work. You better moisten those pretty little lips and prepare to say the code for this safe. Because my patience is razor thin right about now."

_Ring. Ring_. Luke finally answered his phone. "What?"

"Where in the hell is that antidote?" Jason hissed out. "She's dying! Are you getting anywhere or not?"

"I'm getting close. Be back in contact soon."

"Luke, close isn't good enough right now. The doctors say she has another twelve hours before her organs start shutting down. I can't leave her but all I'm doing here is sitting around and watching her die!"

"Tell her to hang on. I won't come home empty handed. Bye." He hung up. Then pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at Ian. He said to Leyla. "The code within the next minute or else I kill him, while you watch, and if you developed any feelings for him at all while you two were playing house, then believe me it will be hard to watch his life drip out onto this rug. Then I'll kill you. Then I'll drill into the safe and get the antidote out anyway. But I won't be done. I'll find your family...and make each one suffer in a cruelly unusual way." It was all lies but he played the part perfectly and Leyla was sure he meant every word.

She gave up her part of the code. Logan bent down and slapped Ian across the face. "Snap to it, doc! Damn, one punch and you go all comatose on us. You got a glass jaw or what?"

"Uhhhhh," Ian moaned

"Code," Logan said. "And I don't want no shit this time. If you say anything other than your half of the code, I'm gonna break every finger you got and then bust both your kneecaps. Now go...code."

Ian told them. Within two more minutes, Luke was holding several vials in his hand.


	70. Chapter 70

**Note-** _keep in mind that throughout this story all the medical stuff is just my imagination, and not to be confused with what might really happen in real life._

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Seventy**

Dr. Kelly Lee stood in the doorway of Carly's room. She watched as Jason Morgan, who had no idea she was there, held Carly's hand and rubbed it. Worry creased his features, showing every day of his age and every bit of his love for the woman laying in the bed. Kelly hated to interrupt him but she had a scheduled c-section to do in twenty minutes. She had to tell him now or she'd miss her chance.

She cleared her throat. Jason's head whipped over to look at her. She watched as his jaw clenched. _If she's here, it can't be good_... just the look in his eye made it was easy for Kelly to decipher what Jason must be thinking. She wished she could tell him he was wrong.

"She's...she's hanging on," Jason said as he stood up. "Carly's not going to let this beat her."

"Could I speak to you in the hallway, Mr. Morgan?"

Jason let out a short breath, and nodded. He leaned close to Carly. "I'll be back in just a minute...I...I_ promise_."

Kelly did her best to not let her face portray that she had heard his voice crack on the last word. He followed her into the hallway. Even though she gave bad news to patients nearly every day she still never got used to it. She laced her fingers together to steady them and looked him right in the eye. "I know you've been told that Carly's condition is worsening. Her body can't keep fighting off the effects on the poison on her heart and soon we expect other organs to be effected to the point where...irreversible damage will be done."

"Are you saying that if she gets the antidote now...that...that its too late?"

"Carly...was in very good health before this and, if she could get the antidote within a few hours, she could rally still. It's the baby I need to talk to you about."

"Are we going to lose our daughter? Carly..." he looked down "she's so sure she's carrying a girl."

"Mr. Morgan," Kelly touched his arm "I'm so sorry...I know how much Carly wanted this child but the baby's heart rate is slowly falling. Unless Carly gets a dosage of the antidote very soon...she will miscarry."

Jason leaned against the wall. He looked away. His voice was choked with tears when he said, softly, "I can't protect the woman I love. I can't protect my children. I can't even explain to the boys why this happened..." His eyes came back to meet Kelly's. "They always believed in me...I shouldn't have let them."He hung his head. His fingers pinched his nose. "I have to get back to her. She's waiting on me."

Kelly watched him walk back into the room and close the door, blocking out the world and all he couldn't control.

Epiphany walked over and found Kelly staring at the door. "Dr. Lee. Aren't you expected in surgery? According to the board, you have a procedure in ten minutes."

"Yeah...yes, I do." Kelly sighed. She looked at the nurse and admitted "I hate feeling helpless."

"Than go and help someone you still can, Dr. Lee. Its all you can do now."

Nodding, Kelly walked off. Later, as she scrubbed in before surgery, she said a little prayed for Baby Girl Morgan. That's the best she could do at this point. They had exhausted every medical option they had.

It was in God's hands.

(_Worry is wasteful and useless in times like these._

_  
I won't be made useless!  
I won't be idle with despair!_

_  
I will gather myself around my faith  
for light does the darkness most fear._) ( Jewel)

XXXXXXXXX

Mike walked hesitantly into Sonny's room. He looked around. "Where's Alexis?"

"She stepped out to make a phone call."

Mike stepped a little closer. "Oh..I just asked cause she's barely left your side."

"She kept me alive. I think she would have punched out the devil to keep me here...if she could. Alexis is...much more than I deserve..."

"Son..."

"Mike, I'm fine."

"You're better, you mean. You aren't fine. You heard about Carly?"

"She's holding on, right?"

"Yes. But I know you must be freaked out. Don't keep it all in. I'm...I know I'm not who you want to be here. But I'm here. You're my kid and I'm here right now. It don't make up for all the times I wasn't in the past but...you just got your future back. Don't shut me out of it."

Sonny stared at Mike for a long minute. "How am I gonna look at Morgan? If I live...and his mama dies? I beat the poison in my system but it don't change the fact that I am poison to everyone in my life."

"No, you're not. You a man, with flaws and weaknesses. You can only do the best you can. Do that for Morgan and he will love you, like he does now...like we all do, son."

Sonny let out a long sigh. "Thanks...for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. I love Carly like a daughter. I love Alexis and how she has given you back your smile. I love my grandkids and ...I love you. I'm here for whatever I can do...even if its nothing. This might feel like it will last forever right now but it won't. Soon we'll be on the other side of this, one way or the other. And... " Mike said "as long as we're stuck here in this horrible part where nothing makes sense...the best thing we can do is lean on each other, all right? Lean on me, son."

(_Heartache came to visit me  
But I knew it wasn't ever after_

_We'll fight_

_not out of spite  
for someone must stand up for what's right_) (Jewel)

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie looked in the waiting room for her son Lucas. All she found was Max Giambetti with his head in his hands. Walking to the nurses station she picked up the phone and called security. "Joe, hi. Its Barbara Spencer. I was wondering if you've seen Lucas around here today. He never came home last night and I'm a little concerned. You remember what my son looks like right?"

Lucas had grown up visiting GH on a daily basis so all the staff new him well. After Joe checked his monitors he told Bobbie where to find Lucas, Maxie and Georgie. Then he said "I heard about your girl...Carly. I'm praying for her."

"Thank you, Joe. Every prayer helps."

_(In the end only kindness matters  
In the end only kindness matters)_

Bobbie walked down to the chapel. She found her nieces and son sitting in the front pew. Walking over, she placed her hand on Lucas shoulder, from behind him. He looked up and said "Mom."

"You should go home. Get some rest."

"I slept in the waiting room. I'm fine. And Georgie made me eat so don't worry about that either. How's Carly? Any better?"

Bobbie just shook her head slightly, no. No better. Right now to hear she was no worse either would be good news but each minute her condition deteriorated.

Lucas' shoulders sank. Georgie sat on one side of him, Maxie the other. They both reached for him at the same time, linking their arms in his. Both so crazy about this cousin of theirs and both willing to hold him up if he even thought about falling apart.

Bobbie said "But I'm not giving up."

"Me either,"said Georgie.

"No way," agreed Maxie, pushing down every fatalistic thought that swirled in her head about how nothing good ever happened in this town. Because now she had Cooper. He made her believe that anything was possible.

Bobbie said to Lucas "You need to go see your sister."

"I can't. I saw Dad that way...and I can't be in a room like that again. Knowing..."

"You have to. You won't forgive yourself if you don't, son. You're stronger than you think. You've always thought you were the only one in the family who didn't get a spine made of steel...but you're wrong. Your strength is every bit as strong as any of the rest of us. You just have to trust in it."

She could tell Lucas seriously doubted what she said was true, but he nodded and told her "I'll see her...but I refuse to say good bye."

_(I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray_

_My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own_

_  
And I am never broken  
We are never broken_) (Jewel)


	71. Chapter 71

**Thanks for reading and reviewing this endless story. I swear we are heading for the ending now. There are, hopefully, less than twenty chapters left.**

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Seventy One**

Alexis was standing outside of General Hospital. She was about to dial Sam's phone but her cell rang before she could**. **She answered and heard a rich, sensual, smiling voice say "Natasha."

"Blackie, how are you?"

"How are you is the more important question."

She opened her mouth to say fine but only a squeak came out instead. She couldn't be fine when Carly and Jason's baby may never be born. She could forgive herself for stealing from Carly but not from the baby.

"Natasha? You there?"

With her voice shaking she said "I'm here but I'm not fine. Its been a rough month."

"Talk to me. I'm a good listener."

"I just feel like...I almost had everything one day and the next...it was tainted. All I wanted...all I want...I have and now its not enough. I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I'm sure I am making no sense at all."

"Its okay. Ramble. I called to check on you and I can hear that what you need most is a break. Why don't you meet me for a drink at The Metro Court?"

"I really can't leave Sonny right now. He's awake but he's not really back to full strength yet. He needs me and I have to pull myself together so I can be there for him."

"Just so you know, Natasha, I am here for you."

Alexis was about to say_ Thank you _when a hand, holding a rag clamped over her mouth. A wheelchair was slid under her legs as she passed out.

"Natasha?" Blackie said "Natty? Natty? You there?" The phone went dead.

_(Don't tell me you're leaving  
We can hide in the evening_

_  
It's getting darker than it should_) (The Corrs)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Quatermaine's arrived at General Hospital en masse. It had been Edward that woke up that morning and decided they couldn't all sit around eating muffins and drinking Cook's coffee while the youngest among them fought to survive. Jason's unborn child was one of them, and because of that Edward would be here if that child was in trouble.

Emily and Dillon were out of town, he put in calls to both. The rest of the family were ordered to come sit vigil in the waiting room- whether they liked it or not. Ned, Tracy, Alan, Skye and Brooklyn each wore a grim face and black clothes. Monica was behind the nurses desk, looking at a file, when they walked off the elevator.

Edward asked "Where is that lab? I want to have a talk with them about working faster to make this antidote. Give them a little incentive."

"I wish money would solve this problem, Father," Alan said "but it won't."

Monica walked around the desk to stand next to her husband. "You should still be at home...resting." His heart attack had been severe. She didn't want him straining his heart already.

"I need the exercise," he protested."you know that."

"Yes, but not the stress."

"I can't sit at home and act like I don't know our son is suffering. At least here I might be useful."

Ned said "I'll go check in with Robin. See how they are coming along."

Skye couldn't meet anyone's eyes. She felt she had played some part in this whole mess. Lorenzo had kept his plan with Craig to poison Sonny a secret but when he needed her to go to the Metro Court and place the antidote in the vault, she'd done so without question. She knew whatever was in the briefcase was related to a crime. She hadn't cared at the time.

Carly was always aiding and abetting Jason and Sonny. Skye hadn't thought she was being any different. To survive among the sharks she had become a shark too. And though, in her younger years, she thought she had done worse...been worse...been bitchier and crueler, been heartless, as bad as she could ever be, she was wrong. Because only now had she helped Lorenzo be a monster and then stood by as her brother killed that monster- the father of her daughter and her unborn son. A man she tried to love, tried so hard...and failed him at every turn, till he was dead and she was alive but broken.

Skye said "I'll...I'm going to the chapel. Someone call me if I can do anything."

But she seriously doubted she could. She felt completely useless now. She told herself, when she was helping Lorenzo, it was for love...the love of her children and the hope of making a family for them to grow up in. Then she let Jason kill Lorenzo using the same logic. Her children would be safer without a mobster for a father. But now they had a murderer for a mom, and only she knew it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie, Maxie, Georgie and Lucas walked up to Carly's room. Bobbie asked Lucas "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No. If I do this, I should do it alone. I never was the kind of brother I should have been to Carly...but I can do this. I can talk to her right now and...maybe make her feel less afraid."

Lucas knocked and then walked in. A minute later Jason walked out. Bobbie hugged him. "How are you holding up?"

He just shook his head, not saying a word.

"I'm praying for you and Carly," Georgie said.

"Thanks. Could you...could you say a prayer for our baby too? Carly's pregnant."

"Of course I will," Georgie said.

Maxie stood a few feet away longing for some words to say herself but she had none. All she could think is _I want Cooper. I want to be married to him. I want us far from this town and all the ways it can ruin everything good._

She felt selfish for thinking of herself in that moment, so she refocused her thoughts onto Lucas. She silently sent him strength. _You can do this. You can. BJ is with you_.

Inside the room, Lucas stood with his back pressed to the door. His arms were crossed over his chest and he rocked a little on the balls of his feet. "Hey, sis. Hey...Mom's doing okay. Don't stress about that. Michael and Morgan are good...Lulu's watching them today. She told Mom she's taking them to the park with Cam. About time they became friendly, right? Considering they are family. They got to have each other's back, right? Carly...I always wanted us to hang out more. I figured we would when I came back from school. I just want you to know that, okay? Oh...hell, I don't know what to tell you. Just please...wake up and walk out of here. I want there to still be time. There has to still be time."

Hot tears rolled down his face.

(_Time enough for hard questions  
Time enough for all your fears_

_  
Time is tougher than we both know yet  
Time enough for tears_)

Ten minutes later, Lucas came out and walked straight to the waiting room, not saying a word to anyone. Maxie and Georgie followed him. Bobbie walked into the room to talk to her daughter. She didn't tell her to fight, for she knew she was doing that, all Bobbie said was "I loved you from the moment you were born. You were my girl then and you are now. I refuse to think this is the end of anything. I know you too well...you aren't done yet."

_(Time enough for being braver  
Time enough_

_I love this time of year_

_  
Time is tough._

_It's running away from us  
Time enough for tears  
Time enough_

I know, I know  
It's ok, it's ok ) (The Corrs)

XXXXXXXX

Jason headed for Sonny's room to ask Alexis if she had heard from the doctor she contacted in Europe. At that moment, Jason wanted someone to yell at. He couldn't take one more minute of this torture. Carly deserved better than to have her life carelessly messed with so that Sonny could have his restored. He knew he would have done the same to Sonny for Carly but that didn't temper his pain in the moment. All he knew was that he was slowly losing the love of his life.

But before Jason could make it to that room, he ran into Edward and Alan. "Oh, hello. We were just coming to check on you," his father said.

Edward said "The family is here for you. Emily is on her way back and so is Dillon. We'll all be here for you, Carly and the baby. In fact, the boys could come stay with us until Carly is strong enough to care for them again."

"They're fine staying at Bobbie's. They have Leticia and Lulu's stepped up to help, too."

Alan said "The Spencers are good people. But don't forget you have your own family to lean on."

Jason swallowed hard. He remembered doing chest compressions on Alan at the hotel the night of the hostage crisis. All he wanted then was more time. And that was all he wanted now too. More time for all of them. Time to make it all right again.

**Coming up: Brazen, Jax comes to see Carly, Sonny learns disturbing news.**


	72. Chapter 72

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Seventy Two**

Jason walked back towards Carly's room. He hadn't been able to find Alexis.

Brenda was standing by Carly's door, looking worn down. He asked "You sleep here last night?"

"We had a deal."

"You don't have to stay in this place till I leave. You know that, right?"

"You aren't just fine, you know that right? You need me, you know that right? See two can play this game."

"I wish this was a game, Bren."

"Me too," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

When Jason went back into Carly's room, Brenda sat on the ground in the hallway. She'd already been to the cafeteria, the waiting room, the chapel, and the roof. There was no where else to wander, looking for answers and waiting for good news. She thought about going to visit Sonny, then thought again.

A few minutes later she heard a male voice ask "How..." he stalled, not able to get the words out right away.

Brenda looked up to see Jax standing there. After flat out snubbing her at his hotel when she first came back into town, she was surprised that he would talk to her now. But, in the light of all that was going on, there built up anger and resentment toward each other seemed like a joke...how silly to waste precious years holding onto it when they didn't even know how many days they had left to live.

"How...is she?" Jax asked "I know I should have probably stayed away but...not that long ago I would had been the first person Carly called. Instead I heard from Alexis. I've flown in a Swedish doctor. He's working with Robin right now."

"That's good."

"Brenda, I...I'm sorr-..."

"This isn't the time to think about anything but Carly and Jason."

"Of course." He looked away.

"I'm sorry too, Jax."

His eyes took on a light sheen of tears. He ran a hand through his hair. "You know that night...that night before our wedding...Carly came to tell me she saw you on the docks with Sonny. She was screaming. Telling me to do something. To stop you."

"Yeah. That's sounds like her."

"So much was different back then. She didn't have a kid with Sonny yet. You and I were supposed to be married the next day. When Carly told me she saw you with Sonny..."

"Listen Jax," Brenda popped to her feet " that's the last thing I want to talk about right now. Seriously."

"All I am saying..." his voice was soft, far away from that moment, "is of all the ways it could had ended up...this one...this is the worse. Carly could have ran from this town. I could have...I could have treated you different...Skye, Courtney...Maybe I would have a child right now if I had...if just one thing would have changed." His voice grew hard. "Jason could have killed Sonny. That's what Jason does, right? He kills people who threaten his family. And yet he lets Sonny live. Sonny who only drags down everyone around him. Alexis is back with him...I'm so terrified for her...because even when this nightmare is over, something else will happen. Something always happens! And someone should do something to stop it."

"Don't forget, Carly chose this lifestyle. Even if she knew it would end this way, she wouldn't have walked away, let alone ran. And you couldn't have drug her either. The place Carly always wanted to be most...whether it cost her life or not...was right next to Jason. And no amount of rewriting anyone's history can ever change that fact. I know you cared about Carly-"

"I loved her," he said quietly. "She was supposed to be my wife by now. Her children...my sons. Her future would have been safe with me."

"Not as long as Jason was still her best friend and believe me, I know, he will always be that for her."

"How can you just accept this? The reason this happened was because Jason and Sonny have enemies. And those enemies are ruthless amoral killers. Much like Jason and Sonny."

"I'm angry, Jax. I'm filled with this," she motioned with her hands "intense fury. But right now isn't the time to think about James Craig and all the lives he messed up, because this falls on him and him alone. Whoever else worked with him...they were not the ones in charge that night. Craig handed the poisoned water to Sonny and watched him drink it, watched him offer some to Carly. Craig did that. Not anyone else. But it doesn't do anything to help Carly by focusing on a man who is already dead. Craig paid with his life. All we can do now is put our energy into positive things."

"There's nothing positive to focus on! She's dying."

"Pray, Jax. Just pray."

"Pray she lives so this lifestyle can kill her another day? That's what's it come to, huh?" he asked wearily. Shaking his head, Jax walked away. The thing he wanted most was hope, but all his hope had long since left him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dara Jenson knocked on Sonny's door. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Mike stood up. "I was just leaving." He looked at Sonny. "Call me if you need anything...I'm serious, Micheal."

"Yeah, all right. I'll be out of here in a few days, I'm sure. Don't worry about it."

Once Mike left, Dara walked in. "You look better than I expected to find."

"What can I do for you?"

"I stopped by looking for Alexis. I have some good news. I got the emergency custody order Ric obtained for Molly overturned."

"Ric did _WHAT_?"

"You didn't know? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I'll wait till I can speak to Alexis. I've been trying to get in contact with her but I've had no luck. She's not answering her phone."

"Does Ric have Molly right now?"

"Alexis sent her and Kristina out of town with Sam and Lucky...that's off the record though. I really shouldn't discuss this further with anyone but Alexis. When she comes back, could you have her call me?"

"Of course."

"I hope you get out of here soon."

"Yeah...me too. I can't take care of my family from a hospital bed."

As soon as Dara left, Sonny pressed the button to call a nurse into the room. Regina came walking in. "Yes sir? Do you need something?"

"Page Alexis Davis for me, will ya?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Epiphany called her son Stan. He answered on the first ring, knowing he would get bitched out if he didn't. "Ma, I'm a little busy."

"Stanley Johnson, are you involved in this mess with searching for an antidote? Cause I don't want to hear that you went and got yourself poisoned, boy."

"Ma, I'm good."

"I'm good. I've heard that before. You'll be good when you are back in the university."

"Yeah, ma."

"Stanley, I only say this because I love you, son. I want better for you."

"I love you too, ma. I'm on my way to see you now. Tell those docs that the antidote is on the way."

Epiphany smiled. "For the first time in years I can say I'm proud of you for the job you're doing. But don't think that means I want you to stay involved in illegal activity. This latest crisis should have taught you that the only thing that lifestyle brings is the chance to get killed on a weekly basis. And you, my son, you will not go out like that, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, ma. I hear you and I promise you I'll keep making you proud."

(_I appreciate how you raised me  
and all the extra love that you gave me._

_  
I wish I could take the pain away.  
If you can make it through the night there's a brighter day!_

_  
Everything will be alright if you hold on.  
It's a struggle everyday- gotta roll on._

_  
And there's no way I can pay you back  
but my plan is to show you that I understand.  
You are appreciated!  
_

_Don't you know we love ya? _

_(Sweet lady)_

_  
Dear mama  
Place no one above ya, sweet lady._

_  
You are appreciated  
Don't you know we love ya?) ( Tupac_)

Stan said good- bye and hung up the phone. He stood in the living room of Ian's condo. Ian was strapped to a chair, passed out. He had tried to jump Logan from behind, though Ian barely had enough strength to walk let alone fight. But he must have figured he was about to be killed, now that they had the antidote. Ian got clocked again by Cooper and this time hit the ground, knocked out.

Leyla had her arms around a white column, her hands tied. Spinelli, who had come in from the van, had checked Ian's bank records and found out he wrote a check weekly to a maid. She would come the next day. She could untie them then.

Leyla sneered at Luke "You should kill us. I will not forget any of your faces."

"Is it just me?" Luke asked "Or does the brutal look in her eye make her even hotter?"

Leyla told Luke "Not even in your wildest drug addled dreams and with all the viagra in the world could you handle me, Gramps."

Logan busted out laughing.

Spinelli said "You shouldn't joke about the Adventurous Parental Unit of the Blonde One."

"Thank you, Spoon Jelly. Now lets get out of here, kiddies. There's not a minute to waste."

They all headed for the door, with only Cooper and Spinelli feeling the slightest trace of pity for Leyla. Logan said to her "Whatever you got planned for the old man, have at it. But you ever even get the thought in that pretty little head of yours to come looking for me...looking to mess up my world...mess with ANYONE I love...and I won't give you a drug that makes you die _slow_...you get me?"

Logan was the last out the door, leaving no one around to hear Leyla when she let go a bitter scream filled with frustration.

XXXXXXXXX

"Alexis Davis to the fifth floor please. Alexis Davis to the fifth floor please."

The message repeated but still she didn't show up.

**Coming up: 3M, Alexis realizes who kidnaped her and why.**


	73. Chapter 73

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Seventy Three**

Jason said to Carly "I let you down. I'm sorry...so damn sorry. I did it all wrong. I thought I was protecting you all these years...keeping our friendship from falling apart if we broke each other's hearts. No, that's a lie...I was protecting me...from losing my mind if I ever lost you completely. If we got together, hurt each other and you walked out of my life for good. What did I do? I wasted all our time...and now you and our little girl...you're paying for my mistakes. I never wanted you to have to suffer cause I couldn't find a way to make things right. You never stopped thinking I was your hero...what kind of hero am I now? I've asked everyone I know to help us...I've prayed...I've screamed and cursed and threatened but...what I should have done is gone out and got the antidote you needed myself. I just couldn't though. I couldn't leave you. And now...please don't leave me."

Epiphany walked in. "I just heard from Stanley."

Jason jumped up. "Did he find the person who made the poison?"

"Better. He found the antidote and he's on his way here."

"Oh God." Jason breathed out. He walked over to Carly, leaned close to her, brushing her hair out of her eyes and said "Did you hear that? Just hang on a little while longer...please, Car, hang on for me."

XXXXXXXXX

Right before the plane took off Cooper called Maxie. She answered with a breathy, happy little "Its you!"

"Yeah." He smiled, feeling warmth spread through his chest and warm his bones. "Its me. I'm on my way home. Where are you?"

"The hospital. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll come to you. Just wait for me."

"Always."

"I love you, Maxie. And...I can't wait till your really mine...till you have my last name."

"Consider it done. In my heart, I'm Maxie Barret already."

"In my heart too."

Sitting next to him, in the aisle seat, Logan said "I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Cooper punched his arm, lightly. Logan tried to grab his phone. They tussled for a minute. Spinelli, who was sitting on the other side of Cooper, grabbed his laptop and pressed himself against the window. "Be cautious of my prized weapon of internet domination."

"Boys, boys, now play nice,"Luke said "Damn. I have to get a better caliber of back up."

"I hear ya," Stan said. "If Max wasn't in jail I would have called him and ditched these yahoos."

Logan sneered at him. "Cause you are such a badass, computer nerd? Please." He went back to trying to grab Cooper's phone. When he got it, he told Cooper "Hold up! One minute. I'll make it quick." He put the phone on speaker and then said to Maxie "Tell my angel I'll be in town in two hours."

"Yeah, like that is gonna happen. I'm not your message service, Hayes. And my sister isn't your angel. Give Cooper back his phone or the next time I see you I'll make you eat my high heel."

Logan looked at Stan and then said "Now that's tough. You...not so much."

XXXXXXXXX

Epiphany walked into Sonny's room to find him dressed and heading out the door. "Can I ask what in the name of all that is right and holy you think you are doing, mister? Get your behind back in that bed and do it right quick."

"I can't. Something's wrong-"

"No. That's what I came to tell you. Something is very right. Stanley called and said he found some more antidote. Carly might be saved, praise God. Now if you don't want to end up in the cemetery you should not strain your weak body and go running around town."

"I can't find Alexis."

"Maybe the woman went home to get a shower and change of clothes. Have a nap. She's been here for days and she must need a break."

"She wouldn't walk out on me like that. I know her. She's...she must be in some kind of trouble."

"And I suppose it would be ridiculous to suggest you call in the cops to look for the missing DA?"

Sonny just gave her a look that said _Forget that_, and then walked out. He was moving slowly, with barely enough energy to put one foot in front of the other, but he had no choice. Alexis needed him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis woke up slowly. She was bound and gagged in the backseat of a car. Her head was pounding and her eyes were blurry. _Someone must have drugged me, _she thought. _Oh my god...who has me? How will I get back to Sonny and my girls?_

Then she heard a familiar voice talking to himself in the front seat. Under his breath he muttered "All she had to do was love me. I gave her the world. I gave her a home, my heart, a CHILD! I didn't ask for much. Just her heart. She should have given me all of her heart. But he had it. He has it all. But not anymore. Luck changes." He laughed manically.

Luck changes_. _Alexis remembered him saying the same thing to her earlier.

"_So, he made it," Ric said as he walked up to Alexis in the hospital corridor._

_His warm breath was right on her hands._

_Alexis jumped, uncovering her face to find herself looking right in his eyes._

"_Sonny," Ric hissed "is one lucky man. But...luck changes, doesn't it?"_

She didn't let Ric know she was awake. Instead she started to try and get her hands loose from the scarf that had her wrists tied. Alexis loved her family too much to let Ric stop her from going home to them. He might be suffering a mental breakdown, but in her opinion, it was one breakdown too many...he had pushed her beyond her limit. One of them had to die now. _And it won't be me_, she thought. _Luck does change, Ric, and yours just did._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was about to step on the elevator when Max came walking up. His eyes were red rimmed. "Mr. C! What are you doing out of bed? Didn't you just wake up a few hours ago? Come on, let me help you back to your room."

"Don't touch me, Max. I ...I got to find Alexis. She won't answer her phone and I got...a real bad feeling. So get the men rounded up and start a search. Call Sam's cell and tell her to come home."

"Home? Isn't she staying out on Spoon Island?"

"She's out of town. Tell her that the issue was resolved and she is to come home immediately or else I'm sending someone to bring her here. She has Kristina and Molly with her. I want all my kids here...where I can see them...and I want Alexis found...and I mean NOW. Within the hour, I better have answers about where she is...or else heads will roll, Max. You let the men know."

"Yes sir."

The elevator doors opened and they both walked on.Sonny looked up at the security camera inside of there. He knew the first place he would go. To find the control room where the security staff had access to all the footage. Alexis wouldn't have left him at the hospital without even saying good bye_._

_So whatever happened to her, Sonny thought, it happened here._

XXXXXXXXX

_TWO HOURS LATER_

Word that the antidote was on the way spread like wildfire through the hospital. A crowd was gathered when Luke, Logan, and Cooper stepped off the elevator. Stan had went straight home, after getting a call from Max to meet him there. While Spinelli headed off to find Lulu.

In the crowd was Maxie, Georgie, Mike, Bobbie, Noah, Lucas, Robin, Edward, Patrick, Alan, Ned, Brooklyn, Tracy and Skye. As soon as Maxie saw Cooper she ran over and jumped into his arms, as if he just came back from the war. Logan spotted Georgie and a huge smile broke out on his face. He mouthed "Hey there, angel."

Bobbie rushed toward Luke. He said "Tell me we made it in time."

She took the vial. "In the nick of time, I pray." She passed it to Robin, who hurried off along with Noah and Patrick. Bobbie hugged Luke. "Thank you. Carly will find it hard to believe you cared enough to do this for her. She may have to rethink all her opinions about her Uncle Luke."

"Nah. I'm just was bad as she thinks. I did this for you, Barbara Jean. You know I can't stand to see my baby sister cry."

Edward said "You know, Luke, I've found you quite useless over the years, especially since you married Tracy-"

"Just say thank you, Grandfather," Ned prompted. "He means thank you, Luke."

"I was getting to that," Edward said. "Thank you. This time you proved yourself to be a valuable asset to this family."

"Oh, Eddie, does that mean I'm adopted?" Luke asked

**Note- Yay! The boys are back in town so I can start writing 3M and Glo again.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Note-**

**I messed up a portion of this story by having Spinelli be in two places at one time: the park with Lulu and in Canada in a van in front of Ian's house. So the park scene has to be cut and pushed back a few hours, it now takes place as soon as Spinelli comes home from Canada.**

**Sorry about that! It's a really dumb mistake.**

**This was previously Chapter Sixty Eight. It has been moved to better fit the timeline of this storyline**. **Since many people read this when it was originally posted, I am posting another chapter today so that there is something new to read. I just needed to move this chapter for the story to make better sense.**

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Seventy Four**

Lulu and Spinelli sat on a bench at the park. Bobbie was now keeping the boys at her house but since she wanted to go to visit Carly, Lulu had volunteered to watch the kids for the afternoon. Lulu had stopped and picked up Cameron so he could hang out with Michael and Morgan too. Spinelli called to say he had just gotten off the plane and she asked him to come to the park and meet her.

The kids were far enough away to not hear their conversation. Watching them, Lulu said "They'll never be the same...never be happy like this again...if their mother dies."

"The Valkryie can't die. Stone Cold won't let her."

"I know you think Jason is all powerful and even Carly believes in him more than herself or God or gravity. But that doesn't make him able to do anything to save her...not this time."

"Oh, I don't know, Blonde One. Love can save people, don't you think? At least, The Jackal wants to believe that. And the Valkryie is loved...she's loved enough for that love to be like a force that wraps around her and fights off the Grim Reaper. She can't die...she just can't...she's so important to Stone Cold. She's like the glue in our family."

Softly, Lulu asked "Our family?"

Blushing, Spinelli said "Well I don't want to presume anything but Stone Cold did take me in when I had no one and made me feel like I belonged...and his family is Carly and her boys and their baby Valkyrie that is on the way and The Newborn One, Miss Sophie, and you and all the Spencers. The Jackal considers himself an honorary Spencer- Morgan hybrid."

Chuckling Lulu leaned her head on his shoulder and took his hand. "I'm glad you came here with me today. When everything in the world is horrible...you're still the best...you're my light at the end of the tunnel."

_**(**__When I am down and,_

_oh my soul, so weary; _

_  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence,  
until you come and sit awhile with me.)_ (Josh Groban)

"The Jackal is honored to be that for the Blonde One."

"The Blonde One...is never gonna stop needing you." A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about the fact that Carly could die, and that she would then feel even more alone in the world, but at least she could count on Spinelli to always have her back. She might be in love with Milo, but she was in need of Spinelli...now and forever.

"Then the Blonde One shall have the Jackal as her friend and shoulder to rest upon, forever and ever, to infinity."

It was the best promise she had ever heard. And the one she would spend her life relying on.

**(**_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up… to more than I can be.)_

_Ring. Ring._

Lulu straightened, reached in her purse and grabbed her phone. Her hands shook as she checked to see who was calling, and was relieved to see it wasn't the hospital. The number has an unfamiliar area code. "Hello?"

"Lulu," Lucky said. "I'm calling to check in on you. Sam and I decided to take a spur of the moment vacation and I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I tried calling you a million times over the last two days. Nikolas too!"

"He went on a trip with Emily. What's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice was immediately on edge.

"I'm fine but Carly...you know how I had to be tested for having poison in my system because of the that lunatic taking me hostage? Well it turns out that Sonny wasn't the only one poisoned."

"Carly's_ poisoned_? How is she doing? How's Aunt Bobbie and Lucas? How are you? What can I do to help?"

"Nothing that I know of. Spinelli helped to find what we all hope is enough antidote to save Carly's life. But I don't know if she will be it in time. She's in a coma."

Lucky spit out a curse word. He let out a long breath. "I can't come home right now, Lulu. Not for a few more days. I hate being away if you all need me."

"We do need you, Lucky. But I know that whatever you're doing it must be more than just hanging out on a beach, or else you would come home. You and Nikolas...you aren't in any trouble, are you?"

"Nikolas isn't with me. He's in Miami with Em. I'm not into anything I can't handle. You be strong. Tell Lucas and Bobbie I send my love. Keep Dad from going off the deep end, as best you can. And don't worry...Carly will make it through this. I know her. She just got back with Jason. She's not dying."

"I'm so scared for her though. She's pregnant. Jason said she was hoping for a little girl."

"Then buy pink dresses. Cause that baby will be born. Spencers don't die easily, never have, Lu. You be real strong and keep your head up, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Lucky."

"I love you too. One more thing before I hang up. I talked to Liz this morning. She said Cam and Sophie are fine but she didn't mention Carly to me. I don't know if that was just an oversight or on purpose. Do you think you could check in on my kids later on today? Just to make sure they are as fine as she says. I want to believe her but I feel like she just wants to cut me out since we aren't together anymore."

He knew that Sophie would never think of him as her father. But still Lucky would always love her like a daughter. He loved her for all the months Liz was pregnant, and that love would never change just because the DNA test said he wasn't biologically connected to her. He felt the same as Carly did now- Sophie was an honorary Spencer for life.

"Your kids are fine. I saw Sophie yesterday at the hospital and Cam is here with me right now. Let me get him for you."

She called out to Cam. He came running over. Soon he was on the phone with Lucky. "Daddy! I miss you! Where is you?"

"I miss you too, son. Daddy is out of town. But as soon as I come home I want to see you and your sister."

"I see you too, Daddy!"

"I love you so much, little guy."

"I love you so much more, Daddy!"

"Tell Sophie I said hi."

"I tell her, Daddy!"

"Be good for your Aunt Lulu, Cameron."

"Promise. Cross my heart."

"I love you, son. Good bye."

"Bye bye, Daddy!" He handed the phone to Lulu. "Daddy says bye bye. I go play now with Morry. Come play, Jack!" Cameron drug off Spinelli to play on the swings.

Lulu got back on the phone with her brother. "See? Happy as can be. If only we could all be as happy as your kid."

"If only," Lucky said, thinking of Carly again. "I got to go. I can't give you a number to reach me at so I'll keep checking in with you. Talk to you later, sis."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXX

Lucky hung up the phone. He was sitting by the pool at the resort. Sam was in the water with Kristina and Molly, who both wore water wings. His mind was filled with turmoil over knowing Carly was poisoned. They had never been close but that didn't change the fact that he loved his cousin. She was family, that's all he needed to know in order to give a damn.

Later they went back to the room and changed the girls clothes, then put them down for a nap. Sam stepped out of the girls bedroom and into the living room of the suite. She said "All right, Spencer, talk. You've been distracted for the last hour. What's on your mind? You already bored with playing house with me?"

"Not a bit." Which was the God's honest truth. He had never been more content than his time with Sam. She brought out a calmness in him, a gentle peacefulness within his soul, that he only felt with one other person on earth. But she was engaged to his brother. Sam wasn't really Lucky's second choice though. She didn't rank, in his mind, after Emily, or even after Liz. She stood apart. She was the gift he found in the middle of madness and he wouldn't ever be able to find another woman that replaced her in his heart.

Sam walked over and sat down next to him. "So what's got you so upset?" Her tone was filled with vulnerabilities, as if she assumed she has done something wrong.

"I heard some bad news when I called Lulu. My cousin...Carly...she's been poisoned."

"That's horrible! I thought Sonny was the only one."

"Yeah. Well, Lulu said that Carly's test came back as positive too. And now she's in a coma. But they have an antidote and all we can do is pray it works."

"Do you need to go home? I could stay here with the girls."

"When we leave, we leave together and we can't right now. Not till Alexis gets the custody order overturned. I won't put Molly at risk for anything. Carly wouldn't want that. Besides my cousin don't need me to pull her back from the brink. The only person she will want is Jason and I bet she has him. He never leaves her side when the going gets tough. Just like," Lucky stroked her hand over Sam's cheek "I would never leave yours."

Sam smiled. She leaned closer to him and he kissed her.

**(**_There is no life – no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

_  
Sometimes I think_

_I glimpse eternity_**.)**

They still hadn't ever made love. It was just a month since the hostage crisis and they wanted to wait for the perfect moment. A time when it would be calm and they could just focus on each other. But right now they were in the middle of a child custody dispute and next week Lucky had to go to court over custody of Cameron. Things never seemed to relax for even a minute. He looked forward to the time when the only thing that mattered in the world was slowly kissing every inch of her body until all her insecurities dissolved into the air...and she knew he would love her with all he was for as long as he lived.

"Mmm, I love this," Sam said. "You may be the first man who ever jumped at the chance to make me promises without wanting anything in return but...my heart."

He kissed her again and then pulled her onto his lap. "Do I have your heart, Samantha?"

Staring into his eyes, she promised "You have my everything, Lucky. Anything you want...cause you're my best friend now. And when I'm with you...I forget all the reasons I earned every dirty name I was ever called in my life...I forget that woman and all I remember is the one who you love."

Fisting his hand in her hair, he gently pulled her closer to him. "I really wish we could get some time alone."

"Me too."

"We'll have our chance. When all this drama is over, I want to take you away for a weekend."

"Can you get more time off work after taking this time now?"

"This is vacation time. I'll just switch shifts in order to have two days off in a row then. I want so quality alone time with my girl."

Smiling she said, "Sounds like heaven."

He kissed her. "You're my version of heaven, Sam. The one I never knew I was missing till I found you."

Lucky used to think he knew what love was, in its purest form and maybe he had experienced something close to a perfect love, but never did he find real perfection until fate twisted his life around that of Sam's, and in their twin losses they found new destiny...or maybe they just stepped onto the path that God had intended for them to walk together all along.

(_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_  
I am strong,_

_when I am on your shoulders;_

_  
You raise me up… To more than I can be.)_

_**Coming Up: LuSam and Dilu**_


	75. Chapter 75

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Seventy Five **

**Language Warning.**

"Sam, you need to get the next plane home. The custody order was revoked. But there's something you should know..." Max said.

"Is it about Sonny or Carly? Did they..."

"Sonny has recovered. Carly's still fighting. Its about your mom. Alexis is missing."

"What do you mean missing, Max? Missing how!? Kidnaped?"

"Yes."

"God..._no." _

Max had been with Sonny in the hospital security room as they watched the footage off the security cameras. Sonny had slipped the gaurd a hundred bucks to let them comb through the last few hours of the tapes. They saw a man dressed in a hospital coat and wearing a surgical mask use chloroform on Alexis and put her in a wheel chair. He never looked up at the camera but Sonny could still tell who he was "_My damn worthless piece of shit brother!" _

Now they were at Stan's place. He worked to hack into Ric's GPS unit on his car.

Sam asked "What happened?"

"Just come home. We have a lead and we might have her back soon. But you need to be here. Take the girls to Greystone and stay inside."

"You want me to bring my sisters back into a mob war? You can screw off, Max. Find my mother! Find her, you hear me?!"

"Yes, I hear you. But you need to hear me. Bring your sisters home today, okay? Mr. C insists. He wants to know everyone is safe and under his protection."

"He obviously can't protect jack!"

"It isn't a mob war, Sam. Its Ric. Ric grabbed Alexis. He was caught on tape. And if he knows where you are, he might take her there. We can't be sure he isn't trying to get his wife, in his _whacked _mind, and his kids all together again. One big happy family."

"He can't know where we are. I'll get in the car and drive right now. He won't catch up to us."

"You run and you'll be defying Mr. C. You'll be..."

"What? Out of the family? Yeah, I repeat, screw off and _FIND MY MOM_!"

She slammed down the phone. She had been standing on the balcony of the hotel room, while the girls were inside sleeping. Lucky was standing next to her. She burst into tears. He took him into his arms. "Shhhh. Shhhh. No matter what, I am right here for you, Sam. Right here and you can never lose me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis managed to get her hands untied, just as the car bumped to a stop. Her mouth was still gagged. She lay there with her eyes closed, pretending to still be bound by the scarf he had tied her hands with.

Ric stepped out of the driver's seat. He walked away. Alexis ripped the gag out of her mouth then sat up and looked around. They were in the middle of the woods with a cabin two hundred feet in front of the car. She watched him unlock the door and the minute he stepped inside, she opened the car door and jumped out.

Her footsteps seemed to bang in her ears. She was sure Ric could hear her but she didn't slow down or look back. She imagined Sonny and her daughters cheering her on. Urging her to make it back to them.

Ric tackled her. She was slammed onto the hard ground. He whispered in her ear. "You were going to him, weren't you? Why do you do these things to me? I want us to be happy. We will be happy."

He stood up. Alexis rolled over and glared up at him. She knew he had another mental break. If he was in his right mind he would never do this. But when he wasn't...there was no limit to what he might do, no line he would not cross.

"Come on. Get up," he offered her his hand "The rest of our life together starts now. Our life _free_ of Sonny."

Alexis knew Ric had made a fatal mistake. He had underestimated her. Thought she could be trapped in a small space like he had trapped Carly. Made to fear him and go along with his delusions. But what he didn't understand, or couldn't comprehend in his present state, was that he should fear for himself. Because she would kill for her chance to be with Sonny. That had already been proven.

Ric's life was now worth less than the dirt beneath his feet. He just didn't realize it yet.

XXXXXXXXX

Lulu and Spinelli went to Bobbie's house after the park. Spinelli was teaching the kids how to make their own video game.

_Ring. Ring._

When Lulu answered her cellshe heard a voice she had been missing for days now_. "_Dillon. How's Hollywood?"

"Vapid and plastic. Too many pretty, pretty botoxed people."

(_This town is colder now._

_I think it's sick of us._

_  
It's time to make our move._

_I'm shaking off the rust._

_  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_...) ( One Republic) 

"Give it a chance. You can't meet Steven Spielberg at Kelly's Diner. You want to swim with the big boys you have to play in their pool."

"Sounds like a line your father would say."

"I only quote the best. So what are you up to today? Sipping cappuccinos in a café full of other aspiring directors, actresses, models, rock stars? I'm so jealous."

"No. Actually I'm in a cab. I just left the airport."

"You booked a job already? That's wonderful, really. I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it. Where is it shooting?"

"Its not a job, Lulu. I'm home. Grandfather insisted and though I could had told him no, after almost losing Alan this month, I just don't think its smart to take family for granted. Like they will always be there and always have to love you and take you back, no matter what you do. Grandfather said that there is strength in numbers and all the Quatermaine numbers together is better than any army."

"This is about Jason's baby, isn't it? Not Sophie...Carly's baby."

"Yes, it is. I don't see what I can do for her but...maybe just being there is enough. I should be there if my family needs me. I don't want to miss out on anything every again...I missed out on just as much as I can stand to lose on the day I missed out on you."

Her heart flipped over in her chest. She never knew how to feel. Some people, like Maxie, might accuse Lulu of not feeling enough for anyone. That she only really loved herself and loved the attention men gave her, but not the men. In truth, Lulu loved too intensely. It scared her to feel so much. She ached to be known, by Dillon, to be understood completely. She ached to be protected by Milo, to be held and sheltered, to feel like nothing could attack her, could drag her under the water like her mother had been drug under. And she ached for Spinelli to hold her hand through any storm. She wanted them all.

But that was not what she would end up with. It didn't work that way and she knew it. She was going to lose everyone, if she didn't find a way to balance this life of hers. Because only one of them could be the man she loved enough to forsake all others for the rest of her life. Only one...and deep down in her heart she knew which one it was. She was just too scared to say it aloud.

Because if she had all she ever wanted in her hands. She could lose all she ever wanted. But if she kept walking the line, trying to love them all in her own way, she would lose too.

Lulu's heart raced as she said to Dillon. "I'm glad you're home."

(_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years._

_  
Steady hands just take the wheel  
and every glance is_

_killing me._

_  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead._

Stop and stare!  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere.  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared.

_But I've become what I can't be. _

_  
Oh, stop and stare!_

_  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair _

_  
But fair ain't what you really need_) ( One Republic)

**Coming up:** Glo


	76. Chapter 76

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Seventy Six**

**HOURS LATER**

Jason was waiting outside the operating room doors when Dr. Lee got done with her c-section operation. "Carly got a dose of the antidote. She's been improving. Would you...please...I need you to check on our baby."

"Of course. Lets go."

They hurried to Carly's room. Jason prayed that their daughter possessed the same tenacity as her mother. That she could overcome all odds. He prayed the poison hadn't caused her any harm and that her heart rate would rise now that Carly was improving. Because to lose this baby, it would break a big chunk of Carly's heart right off, and he knew it.

Dr. Lee ordered a nurse to bring a portable ultra sound. She turned on the monitor as she started the test. After a few minutes she looked at Jason. His breathing stopped, as he tried to read her eyes.

She smiled and motioned at the monitor. "There's your baby, Mr. Morgan. Her heart rate is back to a normal range."

"She's healthy?"

"I can't tell you much right now. We'll have to wait and see. But she's alive. She's hanging on."

Jason could finally breath again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ric didn't tie Alexis up again because he was intent on wooing her. He had forced her into the cabin and told her they would have a romantic dinner. Alexis decided to play along until she found the right moment to grab one of the knives from the kitchen and stab the life out of him.

This is not how she wanted it to end with Molly's father. But he had made this choice, not her. She couldn't allow him to be around her or the girls after this incident. He was simply too dangerous to live.

He cooked them chicken and baked potatoes. Then lit a candle before they sat down. While Alexis picked at her food, not eager to eat anything he had made since she didn't know it was safe, he asked "Not hungry? Please...you have to make an effort. This might not be the life my brother could give you but it is a good life all the same."

"Our life together was good, Ric. I agree."

"Thank you. That is all I am asking for from you: a little honesty."

"Honesty is the basis for all lasting relationships."

"Exactly. And the better our relationship becomes the sooner we can leave here and go find our daughters."

"I do miss my girls. Could I call them?"

Ric scowled. "Don't try and play me, Alexis. I just don't think I can abide another betrayal from you. It would kill me."

_Yes, it will,_ she thought but gave him a small smile and said "I just wanted to hear Molly's voice. Wouldn't you like to do that?"

"All in good time. First we have to get back all Sonny stole from us. Then we can find our daughters and start our wonderful new life. I've worked it all out. My brother may think I'm not bold enough to beat him at his own game but this time, for the first time, I will. Because you are too smart of a woman to not see its in everyone's best interest for us to fall in love again. I won't force anything on you, Alexis. You'll love me because if you don't...none of us will ever have a happy moment again. And you don't want that anymore than I do."

With steady eyes and a calm voice, she said "I just want a chance to spend my life with the man I love."

Ric took her hand. "And you'll have that. I'm right here."

_Not for long you aren't,_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan chuckled at Georgie, as she brought him a cold drink as they sat in his apartment. He had never before had a woman who was so sweet care about him. It was an addictive feeling, to see her smile at him and know he lit up her world. He knew enough about love to know that this was rare. Something he had never expected to be able to feel for himself. She was the best surprise of his whole life.

(_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain._

_  
Once or twice was enough  
and it was all in vain._

_  
Time starts to pass  
before you know it youre frozen) (Leona Lewis)_

He told her "You don't got to fuss over me, I'm good."

"You just got out of the hospital a few days ago after saving my life. You shouldn't have been flying off to anywhere to fight the bad guys."

He grinned. "Well, for once I wasn't one of the bad guy. That's progress."

She smiled. "Why did you do it though?"

He shrugged. "Cooper needed me. I needed me...to be able to be there for him...do something for Carly, even if she wouldn't care one way or the other that I did." Though it was his half brother Jason that he wanted to impress more.

"Well, she doesn't know you yet. I'm sure she will be grateful though."

"It don't matter one way or the other if she is. I don't care what anyone thinks...but you."

(_But something happened for the very first time with you._

_  
My heart melts into the ground-  
found something true._

_  
And everyones looking round  
thinking Im going crazy_)

Logan's eyes were locked on hers. He wasn't great at spilling his heart into his hands. And he knew it was really too soon to feel so much for Georgie. They needed to go slow. Become better friends, date and see what might happen. He would do it the right way with her. He just didn't know how to stop how much he was feeling already. It choked his throat all the emotions that she brought up in him.

Georgie slid closer to him. "Well I think your amazing."

(_But I dont care what they say  
Im in love with you._

_  
They try to pull me away but they dont know the truth._

_  
My hearts crippled by the vein_

_  
that I keep on closing._

_You cut me open and I_

_keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love._

_  
I keep bleeding.  
I keep, keep bleeding love._

_  
Keep bleeding.  
Keep, keep bleeding love._

_  
You cut me open_)

Logan said "Save a girl's life once and she thinks you're not a loser. If I knew that's all it took I would have signed up to be a cop years ago."

"You still could. My dad's the police commissioner, remember? I have an in."

"Nah. The only life I want to save is yours these days."

"That works for me. But what do you think you'll do for a job?"

"Maybe work security while I go to school. I was a medic in the war. I always thought I might study medicine or something...I don't know. I'm not really the college type."

"Well, I could help you study if you decide to. Don't sell yourself short, Logan."

"If you really knew me, you'd know I mess up everything I try."

"This isn't the first time you've warned me that you are just no good," Georgie said "But guess what? I'm not running off. So you better find a way to be...better then you think you can. You're in my life now...you saved me and I'm invested in what happens to you. I prayed for you to live while you were in surgery. And I didn't do that so that you could have a miserable life where you think your worthless. I want only the best for you, Logan. And I hope you want that for yourself, too."

He leaned close to her. "What I want...is you. That's all I know right now."

Georgie smiled. "That's enough to know for now." Logan brought his lips to hers, weaving one hand into her hair and used the other to lift her onto his lap. They shared a few sweet kisses and then she pulled back. She tried scooting away from him. He made a sound of protest. She said "You're hurt still." Lifting his shirt she traced around the edge of his bandage. "I hate that you had to suffer for me."

"I'd bleed for you every day of the week, Georgie. You're more than worth it to me."

_(Nothings greater  
than the rush that comes with your embrace._

_  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face._

_  
Yet everyone around me  
thinks that Im going crazy._

_Maybe, maybe_)

She had never had anyone say anything like that to her. Georgie loved the sound of it so much that it made her worry it wasn't real at all. It felt too good to be true. "You don't think...that we are both suffering some kind of post traumatic stress disorder, do you? That we only feel anything for each other because we were in a dangerous situation together? Cause sometimes I think that is all there is between Maxie and Cooper. They've known each other a month only...and for us its been less so ..."

"Yeah. That's true. I don't know."

"It doesn't worry you?"

"Everything worries me so its nothing new."

"Really? Like what, Logan?"

"Like living up to your expectations and not down to mine. Like getting a job I like but one I also don't screw up. Like Coop moving to Europe and marrying a chick he don't really know. Maybe I should try and stop him but...he says he loves her and who am I to say he don't? He just wants me to stand next to him when he gets married and so that's what I'll do. I'll stand next to him that day and you everyday. And the rest of it...I'll figure out as I go along."

"We'll figure it out together," Georgie promised.

(_But I dont care what they say  
Im in love with you_

_  
They try to pull me away  
But they dont know the truth_

_My hearts crippled by the vein_

_  
that I keep on closing_

_  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love_

_  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_)

Coming up: 3M


	77. Chapter 77

**Thanks for sticking with this story. I never expected it to be so long. Though its been fun, I feel like I should never have incorporated so many couples into one fic because it made the story way too big. But we are closing in on the ending now.**

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Seventy** **Seven**

**Warning- this chapter contains sexual content.**

Maxie couldn't believe how much she missed Cooper, and he had only been away from her for less than twenty four hours. Still, when she had seen him walk in the hospital earlier, her heart leapt in her chest and her feet sent her running to him...before her mind could even process one thought. The smile she gave him said_ I want you alone. Now._

And when it came to Cooper, Maxie always got what she wanted.

They ended up back in his room above Jake's. As soon as they were inside the room, he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his back as their lips came together.

(_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor_

_  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more_

_  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed_

_  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did_.)

Cooper carried her over to the dresser, set her down and, still kissing her, let his hands slide up under her sweater. Heat rushed over her skin in every place he touched. And still Maxie wanted more. She would always want more of him.

A different type of woman would have wondered if marrying a guy you knew five weeks was a smart idea. She didn't. Marrying him was her best idea ever. Just to think of him made her smile. To be held by him, made her strong. To have his body pressed close to her, made her know she was alive and loved and safe and sexy and important to someone on this earth. Cooper Barret made her life better and better every day.

There was no way in hell she would give him up now.

He pulled his lips away. She moaned in protest. Cooper lifted her sweater off and then yanked off his own shirt. Maxie's hands went to his chest, eager to explore him. A grin creased her lips as she watched him pull out a condom. Soon they were on the bed and he was ripping it open. Her hands were everywhere on him, claiming him as hers. She branded this man she loved with her nails dug into his flesh, with her lips sucking his skin, with her legs squeezing him closer. Each action saying :_ Mine, mine, mine_. Till she was whispering it in his ear "You are mine...mine...mine..."

And those words were just what Cooper loved hearing.

She went on, as she moved closer and closer to ecstasy "Mine...mine...mine...oh...and I am yours."

(_Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs all around your waist-  
just a little taste._

_  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves_

_  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
and touch my body_.) ( Mariah Carey)

XXXXXXXXXX

Blackie Parrish hit the gas on his rental car and peeled out of the parking lot of General Hospital. He had been there looking for Alexis. The moment he lost her during their cell phone conversation his heart had jumped into his throat.

"_Natasha?" Blackie said "Natty? Natty? You there?" The phone went dead._

Something in his gut told him it was more than just a lost signal that kept Alexis from answering him. When he called her back and it went straight to voicemail, he decided to go to the hospital and check on her. But no one had seen her for hours now, and Micheal Corinthos Junior had checked himself out too. Blackie tried telling himself that Alexis was probably perfectly fine, but no matter how many times he silently said that it never sunk in. He was sure she was in trouble and this time he wanted to be there when she needed him, unlike when she was pregnant with Sam and all alone.

Blackie headed to the Port Charles Police Station. He walked in and asked to speak to the Commissioner. Five minutes later, Mac walked out of his office.

Blackie said "I'm here to report Natasha...I mean Alexis Davis as a missing person."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny's head was throbbing. His skin felt like it was on fire. He knew he should be in the hospital but there was no way he was going to go back there and leave Alexis in the hands of his mentally deranged brother. There had been a time, Sonny was ashamed to admit even to himself now, when he had thought there was a chance of reconciliation with Ric. But that small chance died years ago, and after all Sonny had stood back and watched Ric do to Alexis there was only one way this all could end now.

Ric would die today.

Sonny sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, while Stan drove. Max and Milo were in the backseat. Stan had hacked into the GPS unit on Ric;s car and they were heading out to the woods to search the surrounding area around where the car was now parked.

The car was silent. None of the men wanted to think about how Sonny might react if Alexis was injured or worse...or if she was simply gone, so far gone already that they could never find her again. These kind of thoughts tormented Sonny. He lived each moment in agony, feeling like he could barely breathe, as he wondered why it could never just be simple for him and Alexis. They wanted each other. They were good together. They had gotten past the games and lies and fears...and now it might not even matter. Sonny didn't want to go home tonight, or ever again, without Alexis by his side. Death would feel like a sweet mercy if he lost her from his world.

"Max," he said, abruptly. "Get Sam on the phone again."

"She probably won't answer, Mr. C. She hung up on me last time and she was pretty angry."

"Just get her on the damn phone!"

Max dialed. Sam answered after one ring. She said "Tell me you have good news."

"Not yet. I'm sorry."

"Sorry..." Sam's voice cracked. "What did you call for then?"

"Mr. C would like to speak to you. Hold on."

When Sonny took the phone he told Sam that he wanted to speak to his daughter. Soon Kristina was on the line. "Daddy! We're at Disney World! Molly loves the Winnie the Pooh ride. She made us go on four times...I miss you, Daddy. And I miss Mommy. Do you miss me?"

"Yes, sweetie, we...we both miss you. I just wanted to tell you that...that...you are my precious little girl, Kristina. I love you very much. There is a...there's..." Sonny choked out "a part of my heart that you own. It has your name on it. And nothing ever changes that. You have fun with Sam and Molly. I will...see you...later."

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Good bye, Kristina," Sonny said softly, praying it was not the last time he ever had the chance to do so.

XXXXXXXXX

The waiting room was filled to the brim. Mike Corbin sat next to Bobbie. Most of the Quatermaines were huddled in their own corner. Standing by the window alone was Lucas, staring out into the rainy March day, but not really seeing anything. Jax and Skye stood together, both holding cups of coffee, and lost in their own misery- yet as long as they were next to each other they both felt just a little less hopeless.

The rest of the chairs were filled by gaurds that worked for Sonny. All wore the same style of suits, with muscles straining the fabric, and all looked as worried as if it was their own mother or sister hurt.

"So this is what we're going to do?" Edward asked loudly "Sit here and wring our hands? I don't think so. I'm going to go demand an update." He started to stand up.

Dillon said "Grandfather, sit down, please. When there's news someone will let us know. We have to give the antidote time to see if it will work."

"Don't say if!" Edward bellowed. "It will work. My great grandchild's life depends on it. This hospital will save that baby or else I'll see its shut down."

"Father," Alan said wearily "you'll do no such thing."

"Watch me!" Edward said.

Emily and Nikolas walked in. "Grandfather, I could hear you down the hall."

"About time you showed up," Edward grumbled, but without any malice toward her. He didn't hold back on Nikolas though. "Young man, how dare you take Emily away during a family crisis!"

"You have my apologies, sir," Nikolas said

"You don't have to do that," Emily told Nikolas.

"Edward is right," Nikolas said. " Jason needed you and you should have been here" Turning back to Edward, Nikolas added "But, I assure you, we had no idea about Carly when we left."

Emily walked over to her family. Crouching in front of Alan she asked "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just pray," Alan said.

"We should all pray together," Emily suggested "Everyone join hands."

Tracy grumbled and rolled her eyes but took Luke's hand and Ned's hand. Soon everyone in the whole room was linked together.

Elizabeth walked in, with Sofie and Cameron. She had picked him up from being babysat by Lulu and decided to come back to the hospital, since she knew everyone was gathering here, and allow the Quatermaines a few minutes with Sofie.

Emily said "In a time of crisis like this we all feel like there is not much we can do. But we can ask God to do what we can not do without His help...to spare an innocent child who deserves a chance to experience not just the pain of life, not just the unfairness but also the joy. Please bow your heads."

Liz knelt down and told Cam. "We're praying for Jason's baby, okay? Can you be a big boy and help us?"

"Yes, mama."

Emily went on "Dear Lord we ask that You bless and protect the lives of Carly and her child. We ask for a restoration of health upon both of them...for a chance for Carly and Jason to hold their baby, for that child to join this family that loves him or her already. We ask that You bestow your grace and mercy upon all of us and be our strength during this painful time as we lean on You heavily, laying our worries on You, and asking that You bring us all through this as a stronger family. Amen."

A chorus of whispered amens followed with the loudest coming from Cameron Webber Spencer.

Emily sat down next to Edward, not letting go of his hand, and the vigil continued. Liz walked over and asked Edward if he would like to hold Sofie.

"Of course I would. This is the pettiest girl in town," he said as he took the baby into his arms. "Yes, you are, Sofia Audrey. In fact you remind me a little of your great grandmother Lila. She would have loved to be here to hold you...and your little brother or sister that's on the way." In a soft voice he repeated "Yes...she would have_ loved_ that."


	78. Chapter 78

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review this.**

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Seventy** **Eight**

Stan, Max, Milo and Sonny were heading out to where they believed Ric was holding Alexis. Sonny had called Sam so he could have the chance to speak to his only daughter, Kristina, before he headed into a showdown with his brother. Ric might be insane but he wasn't a stupid man. He might have something up his sleeve that Sonny wouldn't see coming...a trap that would send Sonny straight to the afterlife.

"Daddy!" Kristina said excitedly "We're at Disney World! Molly loves the Winnie the Pooh ride. She made us go on four times...I miss you, Daddy. And I miss Mommy. Do you miss me?"

"Yes, sweetie, we...we both miss you. I just wanted to tell you that...that...you are my precious little girl, Kristina. I love you very much. There is a...there's..." Sonny choked out "a part of my heart that you own. It has your name on it. And nothing ever changes that. You have fun with Sam and Molly. I will...see you...later."

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Good bye, Kristina," he said softly.

Sonny had needed to make sure he could hear his daughter's voice one last time, if that was the case. He had called Morgan and Micheal earlier. But Morgan and Micheal were different than Kristina, to him. He loved them all but he had missed so much time with Kristina. He hated the idea of missing seeing her grow up too. But if Alexis wasn't here, Sonny wouldn't be able to stay sane enough to enjoy life anyway.

Sonny heard Sam ask Lucky to take the girls into a restaurant, adding that she would be in shortly.

Sam came back on the line. "We're on the road but we aren't heading back to Port Charles till I talk to Alexis herself and she tells me she wants us to come home."

"You all would be more protected here."

"I feel plenty protected with Lucky. He will do the job you should have done and keep Alexis' daughters safe."

"Fine. I'll be in touch," Sonny said. He leaned his head back against the seat, as exhaustion set in. "And Sam?"

"What?"

"If something should happen...if Alexis and I...if the girls need a guardian.."

"I will always take care of my sisters, Sonny. Don't you worry about that."

"I know you blame me for Alexis getting grabbed but...I'm not your enemy. And if you do end up raising my daughter, please...don't let her grow up to hate me. If I can't bring Alexis home...I won't be coming home either, you can bet on that. I've made my peace with this life. I don't care if I die. All I want...all I need, Sam...is to know my kids will have it better than I ever did. I want to be here to give that to them all...with Alexis by my side...you can't know how much I want that but if I can't...just take good care of my girls."

"I promise you I will. But don't make me keep that promise," her voice caught as she pushed down a sob. "Find Alexis! And get her home to all of us...please. I'm begging you to do whatever it takes to bring her home." She hung up.

Sonny snapped at Stan. "That the fastest you can drive?"

Stan, who was going sixty down a country road, said "We're just about there, sir."

"Good."

_Hold on, Alexis_, Sonny thought_, You're stronger than Ric. I know you are. Fight him! Fight for our life together. I'm coming for you..._

He looked back at Max and Milo. "You get a shot at that crazy bastard, take it."

"Mr. C," Max said "you don't look so good."

"Shut up, Max. Don't worry about me. You just worry about doing your damn job!"

Sonny turned back to stare out the window. His vision blurred. He shook his head and it cleared a little. He would worry about his health later. Nothing mattered right now but getting to Alexis

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly's eyes fluttered open. She felt Jason before she even saw him- the warmth of his hand holding hers brought instant comfort- and then he turned his eyes to hers. A relieved smile spread over his face.

He leaned close to her. "Hey...you're back. Don't try and talk yet. Just listen to me. I love you...I should tell you that more. I am in love with you, Carly. I love our life together...even on the craziest days...so...so thank you...thanks for fighting to live, for fighting for us, for our family and our future."

A tear streamed down her face. He lifted his hand and stroked it away with the pad of his thumb. In a strained tone she squeezed out one word. "Baby?"

Jason smiled. "Our daughter made it through just like her mama."

More tears flowed out of Carly's eyes. Jason leaned over and kissed her cheek. He pressed the call button for a nurse, so that Carly could be examined now that she had woken up. He didn't want to leave her side for the time it would take to walk to the nurse's station and back. He knew where he belonged right now and it was right here with his best friend.

Carly squeezed his hand and finally, for Jason, everything in his world stopped feeling upside down. Things were right again. She was here, looking at him with nothing but undying love in her eyes, and life was good once more.

XXXXXXX

Brenda watched as a nurse hurried into Carly's room. Then a few minutes later both Noah and Patrick Drake walked past here, heading into the room. She asked "What happened? Is she getting better or..."

Patrick smiled and said "She woke up."

By the time Jason walked out of the room Brenda was nearly jumping up and down with excited energy. She threw herself in his arms, while whispering softly "Oh, Jase."

She couldn't have been happier for him. He hugged her tightly and said "Thank you for being here for me. You really came through this time."

"I rock like that."

Chuckling he said "Yeah, you do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio sighed. "I understand your concern, Mr. Parrish, but there is no reason to believe that a crime has been committed. Alexis probably just lost cell service."

"So why can't I find her at the hospital?" Blackie asked "And why did Micheal Corinthos leave against medical advice?"

"Why Sonny does anything is not something I will ever be able to explain," Mac said. "Listen Alexis is a great District Attorney and all the cops in my department have much respect for her. We're a family here and we take care of our own. So if Alexis is in trouble, we'll find out. But I wouldn't worry if I was you."

"I have a really bad feeling. I think she met with some kind of foul play. The crime rate in this town being what is makes me really worried for what could have happened to her."

"Port Charles is a very dangerous town, Mr. Parrish. Maybe its time you head back home."

"Not until I am assured Natasha Davidovich is safe and sound! So do your damn job or else I will start throwing around my star power and see who I can get off there ass to help me. Maybe the local TV station? The newspaper? Would the governor take the call of a has been rock star? I'm willing to find out if it brings Natasha home safely."

"Natasha...you and Alexis must go way back."

"Yes, we do. And there is nothing I will not do to protect her. So will you put out an APB or do I have to go over your head?"

"I can't put out an APB without cause, that's not protocol. But I'll go out to the lake house and check it out. Call her ex- husband and see if he's heard from her. Check in with Jax, her best friend. If I can't track Alexis down within a day, then we'll rethink the APB."

"A day?" Blackie asked "Like hell I am waiting a day. You follow your _protocol. _I'll find someone else to actually help me." He walked out of the police station without saying another word. When he was back in his car he dialed his phone, calling a private eye he knew. "Tad? Yeah, I got a job for you. Can you be on a plane within the hour?"

XXXXXX

Jason and Brenda walked down to the waiting room. When they stepped inside they found it was packed with friends and family. His eyes immediately moved to the Quatermaines, where he spotted Edward holding Sofie. Just the sight of his daughter brought a smile to Jason's face. Relief was etched onto his features and everyone in the room's eyes widened in anticipation of what he would say.

Lucas was the one who moved toward Jason and asked "How is she?"

"Carly woke up," Jason answered. "And Dr. Lee said the baby's heartbeat is in the normal range again."

The whole room let out a sigh at the same time. The worst of this crisis was finally behind them.

Lucas asked "Do you think I could see her?" After so many years of longing to be closer to his sister he was not about to let a chance get by to tell her how glad he was she was still here with them, and how loved and needed she was by him.

Jason said "She's still really weak but Carly wouldn't want you kept away from her. Go ahead but don't stay in there long, okay, man?"

Lucas nodded and headed down the hall. Jason and Brenda walked over to the Quatermaines. Emily hugged Jason. Then Edward stood up and passed him Sofie. Edward said "We're all grateful that your family made it through this and through that crazy hostage situation at Carly's hotel but I just hope you will see this as the warning it is."

"Grandfather, please," Ned said. "Don't start with all that right now."

"I agree," said Alan. "Nothing else matters but that everyone we love has survived this last month of madness. I, for one, am not going to dare ask for more than that right now."

"Well you might not but I will" Edward said. "For the sake of that little girl in Jason's arms, for the sake of our family name and future." He looked at Brenda. "Talk some sense into him. Lord knows my grandson has never listened to a word I've said." Then he looked at Jason and said "Get out of the mob. If you love Carly, her kids and yours then stop putting them in the middle of bullets, bombs and men who poison their drinks. Because there are only so many miracles any person is allotted in this life. You are holding one, Miss Sofie Audrey, and Carly has given you four more...her love and her children to love...she's given you a gift as great as the one your grandmother gave me. Don't be a fool and squander it, Jason. Leave the mob behind today!"

Jason said "Its not that simple."

Edward shook his head. "I've said my peace. If you listen, know that the door is always open for you at the mansion and ELQ...though you'd probably rather live in a gutter and work in a sweatshop than take a thing from me. But if not for the sake of you...think about the ones you love...think about what they deserve and then ask yourself how you can keep working for Corinthos?" Edward waved vaguely at the many guards who were in the room, men who worked for Jason and Sonny and had been worried about Carly. "That life may be good enough for them...but not for you...and never for Sofie, never for Michael...for Lila's namesake and yours, little Morgan, and now my newest great grandchild...that baby should be born free of the violence that follows you around right now."

Jason simply nodded. "I should get back to Carly."

Monica said "Tell her she's still in all our thoughts and prayers. I'm going to page Noah Drake and get an update on her condition but her being awake bodes well for a full recovery."

"Thank you for...all you've done for me and Carly. I know I've been short with you...with everyone.."

"We all understand, son," said Alan. "Now get on back to Carly. I'm sure she's waiting on you."


	79. Chapter 79

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

Lulu Spencer walked into the waiting room at General Hospital, holding the hand of Morgan Corinthos. A few steps behind her was Michael and then Spinelli. The waiting room was cleared out of most of the gaurds who worked for Sonny by now, but the Quatermaine's were still lingering around, arguing with each other**.**

"You just had to attack my son, didn't you, Father?"Alan asked "Do you really think this was the time to tell him to leave the mob."

"This was the perfect time! We don't often get this kind of leverage. Do you think the woman he loves and his unborn baby will be poisoned next week? Strike while the iron is hot," Edward said.

"That's low," Ned complained.

"Al l I am trying to do is save the life of my grandson and protect the future of my great grandchildren. If you don't have the fortitude to withstand my methods then go put on some leather pants and pretend you're in LaLa land some more. I'll use whatever means are at my disposal to convince Jason the mafia is no place for him or his family."

"You mean," Dillon said "to convince him to do exactly what you want, like always."

"Daddy is right this time," Tracy said. "But Jason is too far gone to see that. He reveres Sonny Corinthos. If that doesn't tell you all you need to know about how he thinks, then I don't know what would."

"Mom, stay out of it, please," Dillon said.

"Yes, Tracy," Monica chimed in "Zip it."

"I will not! I'm a part of this family and I get to have a say. And I say leave sleeping mobsters lay. Jason is just the same as dead as far as being a Quatermaine is concerned." Her voice softened. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but it is true."

"I'm so sure that you are _sorry_, Tracy," Skye said.

Tracy asked Luke "Are you going to let her talk to me that way?"

"Red, be nice to my wife. She's not sorry but she is right. Morgan ain't giving up his gun for a boardroom."

"We'll just see about that!" Edward said.

That kicked off a new round of arguing with Monica, Alan, Dillon and Ned trying to convince Edward to leave Jason alone before he chased Jason even further away from them, if that was possible, and Emily trying to get them to all calm down.

Morgan covered his ears when the yelling reached sonic decibels. Lulu brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She smiled. "Bobbie called and told us that Carly woke up. Do you think you all could kill the bickering for five seconds and someone tell me how my cousin is doing?"

Dillon walked over to her. With a smile, he said "She's doing amazing."

Lulu smiled back.

Dillon said "Its good to see you," as he brought her into a hug.

"You, too, Dil."

Edward announced he was going to see Jason in Carly's room. That started a new arguement. In the middle of all the noise and chaos, Lulu felt calm and safe with Dillon's arms wrapped around her.

Her thoughts had been tormented earlier with who she belonged with: Dillon or Milo. But for this moment she let herself forget about what was right and wrong, and just enjoy what was and take comfort in the fact that Dillon was home again. Right where he belonged.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Tad Martin walked off the private jet at Port Charles Airport, and jogged over to the waiting car in the nearby parking lot.

Blackie Parrish shook hands and gave a one armed hug to the man. "Thank you for coming all this way on such short notice."

"Don't mention it. Your kind of money buys all the perks you want."

Blackie chuckled.

"Seriously," Tad said, with a deadpan expression. Then a moment later smiled. "Lets get to this then."

They climbed inside Blackie's rental car. Blackie passed Tad a photo of Alexis he had downloaded from online. It was a newspaper clipping that showed her and Ric. He also passed Tad one that showed Sonny, Jason, and Sam as they walked into the courthouse. He pointed out everyone, ending with "And this is Natasha Davidovich, now known as Alexis Davis. If some kind of foul play is involved with her disappearance then its got to have something to do with Micheal Corinthos."

"You sure do move in odd circles. Rock star by day, hanging out with the mafia by night? Where do you get the energy. I'd throw my back out if I tried to keep pace with that and I'm not the oldest chicken in the roost, not yet at least."

Blackie said "Yeah, well, I'm not friends with Michael- Sonny, as Alexis calls him. Not by a long shot. And if he has caused anything to happen to her..." his voice grew soft "I don't know what I'll do. I just found her again and now she's lost to me all over."

Tad patted his shoulder. "Hey, that's what I'm for. We'll get her back. Count on it."

"Where do we start?"

"She was last seen at the local hospital right?"

"Yep, General Hospital."

"General Hospital it is then. We'll start there."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ric had turned on some music and then asked Alexis to dance with him. She did her best to not show her disgust at letting him touch her. She tried to imagine the man he once was, the man he could be when he wasn't in one of this psychotic episodes, but that proved impossible because all that truly mattered was the time of man he was right now. His behavior risked the future she wanted to spend with Sonny and, to her, that was an unforgivable sin.

Ric asked her "This is nice, isn't it?"

"Mmm."

"Alexis, please try. Don't you want to go see your girls again?"

"You know I do."

"Well the only way that can happen is if you allow us to reconnect. We will be a family again. We will or ..."

"Or _what_, Ric?"

"Or there is no reason for any of us to go on living.**"**

Her eyes locked in on his. "Is that a threat?"

"The life you are trying to build with my brother...that is the real threat! To you! And to our daughters! You should thank me for forgiving your betrayal. For overlooking how you have kept Sonny in your heart all these years, years you were my wife, and for doing what it takes to make our family whole again. We can move away, start over. We can have it all." He leaned close to her, with his lips nearly brushing hers and whispered "I love you. And when you love me again...then we can leave here."

Ric stepped back and said "Lets not fight the inevitable, okay? This vacation-"

"Vacation?" Alexis choked out.

"This time away is a chance for us to reconnect. To do that we have to both put aside any past hurts and grudges. You made your mistakes. I made mine. Neither are worse than the other. I won't hold anything against you, I promise. You have to trust in me. I'm laying my heart on the line here, Alexis." He smiled.

She shivered and tried to force a smile onto her own face.

Ric said "Lets have toast to our fresh start."

He had been chilling a bottle of wine in a bucket on the table. He turned his back on her in order to get a corkscrew out of the kitchen drawer. Alexis picked up the bottle of wine and smashed it over his head. Ric staggered forward but didn't pass out. In that moment, Alexis had a choice to make. To run or to end this.

She yanked open the drawer and pulled out a knife. She raised it and, without letting herself think any more about what she was about to do, started to bring it down, aiming for Ric's chest. He grabbed her arm and they struggled. Alexis was pushed back against the counter as Ric started to get the upper hand. He said "I love you with all I am and this is how you repay that love?"

His eyes were filled with a manic rage that gave his body more strength than Alexis could overpower. He got the knife in his hand. Ric whispered "I wanted to save us both...you ruined everything. You killed us."

Alexis pushed at his body. Images of her daughters and Sonny flashed through her mind.

Ric said "There's nothing to live for now."

"Yes, yes, there is. Think about Molly and Kristina. Don't..."

He raised the knife. Alexis screamed. All she wanted to do was be strong enough to save herself and get back to the life she so desperately fought to get with Sonny, but her physical strength was no match for Ric.

He was whispering, in a crazed, feverishly fast tone, "I loved you. I loved you. I loved you," as he brought the knife down.

Boom.

The door was kicked down by Max Giambetti. He was the first inside, followed by Milo and then Sonny. Immediately Max yelled for Ric to drop his weapon. Ric spun around. Alexis dove for the ground.

For one long second Ric and Sonny looked at each other. "I loved you," Ric muttered again as he took a step toward Sonny.

Sonny opened fire and Ric fell to the ground. Soon Sonny was by Alexis' side, crouching down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't be out of the hospital," she said in a dazed voice.

He stroked her cheek. "Its all right. You're safe now. I'm fine. It's over."

Alexis looked at Ric and then burst into tears. Sonny helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist. Leaning on each other they walked out of the cabin. Outside, Sonny lifted one of her hands and saw the red marks on her wrist from the handcuffs. He shook his head in frustration that she had to suffer that way. "You know...he's not worth your tears."

"It shouldn't have ended this way, Sonny. For the sake of Molly, I should have found a way to manage Ric."

"Ever since he locked Carly in that Panic Room, he's been living on borrowed time. After all he did to you...all he would have kept doing given the chance...he made it so there was no other choice. I have to ...I gottta live with knowing I killed my mother's son. But I get to live...with you, Alexis. And that is what matters most now." He gave her a short kiss. "No more regrets, okay?"

She nodded, stunned by all that had happened. Sonny brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "God, I could have lost you."

"No, never," she whispered.

"I love you, Alexis. Don't ever stop believing that." He swayed on his feet, still feverish and weak from the exertion of all he had done since crawling out of his hospital bed.

"_Sonny?" _

He passed out, falling to the ground at her feet.

"SONNY!"


	80. Chapter 80

Note- Thank you for coming back for another chapter of this. In this chapter there is Sexis,

Lusam (by the way, lucky is thinking about the scene in chapter 14), and Jarly.

**Chapter Eighty**

A Time of Crisis

Chapter Eighty

Sam and Lucky drove west on US Highway 192, not even sure where they were going and when they could stop running, all Lucky knew was that Sam refused to take Kristina and Molly back home until she knew it was safe for them. He respected her decision and would back her one hundred percent. He knew she would do the same for him if Cameron or Sophie, the daughter of his heart, were in trouble. He missed his kids like crazy but he wouldn't sacrifice Alexis children just so that he could see his own a little sooner.

He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sam playing patty cake with Molly. Kristina was sleeping, her little body slumped over on Sam. Lucky smiled, as he thought of Sam.

God, he loved her. He had fallen for her quick. But it didn't make it any less real. He couldn't imagine a day he wouldn't want Sam right by his side.

He thought he had it all with Elizabeth. And though that had been magical for a time...it wasn't like this...it wasn't just an instant click into place, two battered souls coming together on the worst night of their lives to rescue each other from an emotional tailspin. Sam got him, without him saying a word, she just looked in his eyes and knew, on that day in the park when the sky was so blue, she knew they were the same. Knew they belonged. Knew they were gonna be best friends, just like Lucky had.

He wouldn't let her go for anything. She was more than a girlfriend, more than a just his confident, more than the hot body he wanted to make love to...she was the fighter who held him up when he was about to fall apart.

Sam McCall was the one he couldn't walk away from...Lucky wouldn't want to live anymore if he had to live without her.

(_Back your border when she_

_knows someone crossed it._

_  
Don't let nobody put you down -who your with._

_  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane _

_to the high wire!_

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
fell for the women just when I met her.

_  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter._

_  
Someone understands  
and she knows how to treat a fella right,  
give me that feeling every night,  
wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me!_

_  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _

_I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a._...) (Gavin DeGraw)

Sam caught his eye in the mirror and teased "What are you smiling about?"

Even in the midst of madness, they could laugh together.

Lucky said "Just thinking about where I want to take you on vacation."

"And what did you come up with, Mr. Spencer."

"My Dad is Mr. Spencer not me."

"Luke is as far from a Mr. anything as they come. He's too much of a rebel to wear that title."

"You're totally right." Lucky said "Anyway, I was thinking we should go somewhere neither of us have ever been before. Somewhere on the other side of the world where we are seeing everything for the first time together. Though I'd have to ask Nikolas to foot the bill for the jet to fly us there."

"Anywhere you want to go is cool with me...I just want to be with you," Sam said.

"Be with Lucky!" Molly cried. "Yay!

"Yep, muffin face," Sam said "I feel the same way about him."

Lucky smiled from ear to ear. Life had been so bad a few years back...but now it was good again...now there was hope. Now there was Sam.

(_Out the many broken back doors and windows, through the valley of the love of the lost,  
is a hole_

_that is cut through the souls_

_falling down  
from the thrones _

_without leaving any windows._

_  
But you drown in a piece for the moment.  
The moment was over in time.  
_

_Then it's gone-_

_the hit and run -_

_the tactless one has a short life._

I'm in love with a girl 

_who knows me better.  
Fell for the women just when I met her._

Took my sweet time when I was bitter.  
Someone understands!

_  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
give me that feeling every night,  
wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
now someone understand me._

_  
I'm in love with a girl_

_(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl._

_I'm in love with..._) (Gavin DeGraw)

Sam's phone rang. She looked at the number. Maxwell Giambetti. Her hands shook. She told Lucky who it was. He said "Go ahead...I'm here...no matter what he says, I'm not letting you crash to the ground Sam- never."

She answered "Hello."

Max said "We found Alexis. She's unharmed. But Sonny is back in the hospital. It looks...serious. His fever spiked and he lost consciousness. You gotta bring those kids home. Alexis is gonna need you all if...just come home, Sam, please. Don't fight me again."

"We're on our way...and, Max, thank you...thank you for saving my mom."

"It wasn't just me and...don't mention anything about it to anyone...cause Ric...he didn't make it."

"I understand."

"Good bye, Sam. Safe travels home."

"Take care of my mom for me till I get there, please. I'll call Nikolas and ask him to go to General Hospital too but just in case I can't reach him...I don't want Alexis alone."

"I'm working now but she won't be alone, I promise you that. I'll check on here as soon as I can."

"Thank you, again, Max. You're dedication to this family...it can't ever be repaid."

"It's my job, Sam."

"Its more than that...and even if no one else sees it, I do. Bye."

She hung up and said to Lucky "My mother was found. We need to get home as soon as possible."

His eyes searched hers. "Is she..."

"Oh, sorry! Yes, Lucky...she's just fine. You hear that, Mols. We get to go see mama, baby girl."

Lucky thought Sam was wonderful with her sisters and he hoped one day they could share a baby of their own. It might be a struggle to make happen. But he would go to any lengths to see Sam happy...cause she made his whole world light up.

(_Cause the heart can't erase once it finds a  
place to be _

_warm and welcome, _

_  
to be held and sheltered!  
_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
fell for the women just when I met her._

_  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
someone understands,  
and she knows how to treat a fella right  
give me that feeling every night  
wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me_

_  
I'm in love with a girl _

_(I'm in love with) _

_I'm in love with a girl _

_(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl _

_(I'm in love with a)_

_  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me!_)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly sat up in bed, tired but thrilled to be on her way to a hopefully full recovery. She placed her hand over her stomach protectively. Her little girl was fighting...her baby with Jason was going to make it out into the world, Carly just knew it. Her daughter...who was conceived in her heart a decade ago...would finally take her rightful place in their family.

She looked around the room at all the faces that surrounded her: Lucas, Bobbie, Mike, Spinelli, Lulu, her precious boys- Michael and Morgan, and her best friend and soulmate and everything else good in the world, Jason.

"I'm so ready to get out of here," Carly said

Everyone spoke at once in reply to that, and it sounded like a big jumble of words.

"Yay! Come home, mama!" said Morgan.

"Not yet," Bobbie said

"The Valkyrie must rest her weary bones."

"Mom, take it easy, please."

"Carly," Lulu said "that's not gonna happen today."

"Don't rush yourself," Mike said.

"Sis, please," Lucas said. "Stop being such a Spencer. Always trying to pull off the most risky stunt. My heart can't take much more drama."

Jason said "No way. You stay here till the doctors say otherwise...you'll be home soon enough, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I was just saying..." Carly couldn't help but smile at all their responses. Nearly everyone she loved most in the world was here...everyone but their girl. She met Jason's eyes and knew he was thinking about the same person as her: Sophie Audrey Morgan.

_Knock. Knock._

Alan peeked his head in "Can I join the celebration? I brought a few more guests too...if that's alright?"

Jason looked at Carly. She waved Alan in. "Get in here."

The door opened fully to reveal Alan, holding Sophie, and Monica. Alan said "This little angel wanted to say hello before she goes down for her nap in the daycare. That is if I ever let her out of my arms again. Isn't that right, beautiful? You're gonna stay with Granddaddy Alan forever."

Monica said "You need to share, Alan. I bet Carly would love to hold her."

"Yes, I would. I missed her like crazy these last few days. I never get enough _Sophie and me _time."

She took the baby into her arms. Now life was perfect. Now they were complete. She looked down into Sophie's blue eyes and then up into Jason's matching pair...it was amazing how much she could love Sophie, Spinelli, Michael, Morgan, their daughter, and Jason...it was like she grew an extra heart each time their family expanded. Without Jason none of it would be possible...without Jason she would be that bitter bitch looking for revenge, with the broken soul, that she was when she moved to Port Charles. He made her a woman...he made her a mother...he made her a best friend...and one day, she was sure, he would make her his wife.

She had plenty of plans to make sure it all worked out just right. But Carly had a feeling she wouldn't need any of them. Jason was finally right where he belonged, right where he was happiest, with her...she would never get what took that man so long to come around. But she would always be grateful that he finally had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What does she look like?" Tad asked the janitor. "She's hot. That's what she looks like. And she's royalty, from what I understand. Doesn't that just beat all? A Princess in this little one popsicle stand city. So you seen her, man?" He flashed a picture for the hospital worker to look at.

Blackie Parrish and Tad Martin were standing at the emergency room nurse's station, trying to gather information about anyone who had seen Alexis Davis in the last twelve hours, when the doors flew open and a wheelchair with Sonny Corinthos in it, pushed by Stan Johnson, came flying in the door. Sonny was slumped over and passed out.

Stan yelled "I need a doctor! He has a high fever."

Alexis was only steps behind them, looking frazzled and her clothes were well wrinkled, but to Blackie's eternal gratitude, she was alive and uninjured.

Doctors and nurses rushed around Sonny. Alexis tried to reach out and touch his arm but they wheeled him away too quickly for her to make contact. "I'm not leaving you. Don't you dare think about leaving me," her voice broke and she whispered, as he disappeared into a cubicle "Don't you dare."

She tried to follow him inside but Epiphany stopped her. "Let us do our job, Ms. Davis. He checked out against medical advice...and now its that same medical expertise Sonny didn't believe in that is his only chance to survive. We need to get him stabilized. You have to wait out here."

"No!" she cried, her tone frantic. "He trusts me to stay with him. You don't understand. You can't comprehend...what is between us...He can't die. He can't. I won't allow it. I won't live the rest of my life...mourning him and thinking about all our time WASTED! _I won't_." Her shaking hands covered her mouth. She swayed on her feet, looking like she might pass out.

Ephinany grabbed her arm.

Blackie gently walked up behind Alexis and placed his hand on her other arm. He whispered hoarsely "Natasha."

She leaned back against him, resting on the strong and faithful arms of her first love...but not her soulmate, for he was ten feet away, fighting for his life. Silent sobs racked Alexis' body. Blackie wrapped both his arms around her waist.

Epiphany said "He's tough. If I know anything, I know that about Sonny," and walked into the cubicle.

"You tell him..." Alexis choked out "tell him to fight." Tears streamed down her face.

Softly, next to her ear, Blackie whispered "Shhhhh. It's gonna be just fine...I promise you that. I promise...just believe in me. Cause the one thing I will never do again...is leave you to deal with any crisis on your own ever again. You want me...I'm here. I'm here, Natasha. Shhhhh."

Tad smiled at Cassius. "Easiest money I ever made. There's our Runaway Princess."

Coming up: _I will try my best to have 3M and Glo in the next chapter. And maybe Milu or Dilu, depending on what I can come up with._


	81. Chapter 81

**Note**- _In this story Logan's history is different. His mother is Susan Moore, who used to be married to Scott, and Logan grew up in foster homes after Susan gave him up for adoption. The only people who know this are Spinelli and Cooper._

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Eighty One**

**The Next Day**

**March 2007**

Georgie and Logan walked off the elevator at General Hospital. She carried a bag of food from Kelly's. Smiling at him, she said "Thanks for tagging along with me to do this. I just know Lucas is still camped out in the waiting room, even though Carly is awake now, and he's not eating right. He can't let his blood sugar drop or else he'll end up in a hospital bed too. It will just take me a few minutes to give this to him, okay?"

"Sure, doll. No problem. I'm glad you asked me to come along. One night away from you...and I was already missing my girl."

Their eyes connected and held. She asked "Wait here for me?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering in a low, throaty tone, "Hurry back...you know I don't do good without my angel around."

Logan watched Georgie walk away as a tender smile curved over his lips. But the minute he lost sight of her, other thoughts invaded his mind. He found himself wandering down the hall toward Carly's room...he was in charge of his own movements, yet he wasn't because for him emotions drove his actions. His half-brother-who didn't know him or probably want to know him-Jason Morgan was right in this very hospital. He just wanted another quick look at him. Every time he runs into Jason, Logan expects that to the time that Jason really sees him...sees his blood standing in front of him...but it never has been so far.

He eased up to the door and peeked in. Jason was holding Carly's hand. He bent to kiss it. They whispered back and forth, too soft for Logan to catch more than the occasional word: _love...baby...family...worth it...I promise...always_.

But those words were enough for him to feel the deep connection that existed between the two of them. Looking in at them, he knew without a doubt, they had all they needed in each other and the family they created together. He was an outsider. There was no way he could breach the walls they had around them to keep out wannabes and intruders...and he was both, he knew that.

Logan stumbled backwards, feeling completely shut out and just as lonely as he did when he was bouncing from foster family to foster family as a kid. He ran into a linen cart, causing it to bump into the wall. The sound made Jason's attention jerk to the doorway. "Hey!"

Logan stilled.

Jason walked out into the hall. "You're one of the guys that helped Luke get the antidote, aren't you? I saw you here that day when he brought it with Stan and Cooper."

"Yeah."

"Thank you...?"

"Logan...uh...Logan Hayes."

Jason stuck out his hand and Logan stared at it for a moment, before shaking it. "Thank you, Logan. I owe you and I will pay you back."

"Well that sounds better than what you said when I came by your place looking for Cooper. I thought you were gonna kill me that night...you came in with your gun out.."

"Yeah. I remember that. You broke in my place with Maxie Jones and you had your own gun out."

"True."

Jason said "Everything with Cooper...that's over now. He's getting married and heading to Europe. I get why you wanted to try and help your friend. I would have done the same thing. You being that kind of guy...the kind that walks into somewhere with a gun out ready to do whatever it takes to help the people you care about...that can backfire in your face but it can also save lives. It helped to save Carly's life. You didn't have to do that for her. You don't even know her."

"No big deal."

"Yeah, it is. Did you go along for Cooper? Cause he wanted to make something up to her?"

"Sure...and cause I had my own reasons for wanting to see Carly make it through this."

"What kind of reason?"

"Why you looking a gift horse in the mouth, man? Your woman made it. That's all that matters. Cause, in case you didn't know, not everyone is that lucky! Some people don't get so many second chances. I just got one of my own though...I was shot and I survived thanks to this amazing chick who stood by my side," Logan said "so...maybe I just wanted you to hang on to your own amazing chick."

"You looking to impress me? Maybe get a job or something?"

"Money! You think this is about money?!"

Georgie came walking out of the waiting room, with Lucas right behind her.

Jason said "If it is...you will be compensated for what you did. All of you will be."

"I don't want your freaking money. I just want you to look at me! Look at me, Morgan. Look at me!"

"Calm down," Jason said, as he glanced back into the room at Carly. "Lets take this somewhere else."

He tried to touch Logan's arm to steer him down the hall and Logan jerked out of his grasp.

Logan asked "You can't see anything, can you? I'm nothing to you."

"You saved Carly's life. I can't repay that but I will try...If you don't want money or a job, what do you want?"

"I'd didn't do this to get anything from you!"

Just then Carly walked into the hallway. She moved close to Jason. "Everything all right?"

Jason told her "You should be in bed."

Logan was lost in his own head and spit out "You want to know why I did this so bad? Fine! I did this because I would do anything for my family. I'd die for my family! Pathetic, isn't it? How far I'd go for the brother who doesn't even care that I was born."

"Brother?" Jason asked.

"Logan?" Georgie asked.

He turned around and looked at her.

Jason asked him "What are you talking about? Are you saying...are you a Quatermaine?"

Logan turned around and pushed him in the chest. "Hell no. I don't belong to that richie rich family of yours. Susan Moore ring a bell? Your birth mother? The one who you forgot all about and never cared to look for...well, don't bother...cause I never could find her. But maybe if you gave half a damn about the woman who brought you into this world you might have investigated what happened to her when she left this town..._I'm_ what happened."

Jason simply stared at him, taking it in.

Logan grabbed his leather jacket. "Say something! I'm your brother! I'm your..." tears welled up in his eyes. Logan pushed Jason again.

"Keep your hands off me," Jason said.

Georgie jumped between them and took Logan's hand. She told Jason "We need a minute," and then lead Logan into the waiting room.

Lucas said to his sister "Lets get you back into bed."

Carly looked up at Jason. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me."

"Jase..."

"Its okay."

She hugged him.

Jason whispered "He hates me already."

She whispered back "Then I'll make him love you. Don't worry about it. I'll make it okay."

Jason picked her up and carried her back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was breathing heavy when he stepped into the waiting room. Georgie closed the door and then immediately moved close to him. "Lo..."

"I wish you hadn't seen that."

"You don't have to hide anything from me...tell me as much as you can...when you can. But as far as seeing you at your worst goes, I'm not running from that. I'm not so pretty on my bad days either."

"I don't believe that, Georgie. There could never be anything as ugly in you as there is in me."

She brought her hands up to cup his cheeks. "I never see anything ugly when I look at you...I see someone broken though...as broken as I was before you stepped in my kitchen and put yourself between me and that gunman...before you saved not just my life but my hopes and dreams. You did that. And that's the opposite of ugly, it's the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me...cause in that moment you became more than my hero...I looked at you and I knew...you were bound to become the biggest part of my life from that point on. I wanted you in my life...and I prayed for you to live long enough for me to get the chance to tell you let. Now that I have...please, Logan, let me into your life just as deep. Trust me. Explain to me what just happened out in the hall."

He stared into her eyes for a long moment, seeing the woman that had given him all her faith and all of her heart when he knew he didn't deserve either. But he wanted both and he would treasure both every second of his life from now on. Taking her hand he led her over to some chairs and they sat down. "I was born in Texas..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn Ashton really had worries about her brother marrying Maxie Jones. She was just starting to get to know Coop and he seemed like a really good guy...the brother she waited all her life for, the one she dreamed about and then gave up dreaming would ever show up but now he was really hear and better than her dreams. He cared about her and he was open to letting her into his life but that meant one thing...putting up with Maxie. She prayed she could do it.

They sat around the Quatermaine living room, with Bobbie, Brenda, Julia and Tracy, looking at bridal catalogs. They had to pick bridesmaid dresses and a wedding gown and then have them shipped overnight express.

But the conversation kept turning to every other aspect of Maxie and Cooper's upcoming wedding and life together, and more times than not Julia and Tracy butted heads over what they thought should happen.

"This dress isn't too bad," Brooklyn said, as she pointed to a picture.

"Ugly as hell," Maxie said.

"What about this one?" Brooklyn asked.

Brenda said "Oh, sweetie, not a good look."

Maxie said "Thank you! At least someone around here knows that color was so three seasons ago and they shouldn't have used it then either."

Brooklyn sighed. "Does it really matter? Its just a dress."

Everyone but Bobbie gasped.

"Just a dress?" repeated Julia. "Just a dress, young lady, that will be seen by most of the influential people in this town."

"You got to figure you're gonna end up," Brenda said "on the society pages of The Herald, at least. Not like this town has any bigger news than the just discovered Quatermaine heir getting hitched to the Police Commissioners's daughter."

Tracy said "We really can't have this family embarrassed by any of you girls showing up in dressed like the Hilton girls. It's a shame what they have done to their family name. I will not have the Quatermaines become the butt of anyone's joke just because my grandson is running off with the first blonde in a short skirt he tripped over when he came to town..."

"Watch it, you bitter old woman!" Maxie warned

"Maxie," Bobbie said "lets not get nasty."

"She started it!" Maxie said

Julia turned to Tracy. "How dare you talk about my future daughter-in-law in that manner. You're a cold, heartless shrew. You're the whole reason Ned is so emotionally closed off!"

"You have no idea what my son is or isn't," Tracy said "Seeing as you hid yourself and your son from him for over twenty years! If you wanted a say in how Ned turned out, you should have tried not wrenching the child he wanted to love out of his life...for starters!"

Trying to bring the conversation back to dresses, so she could maybe get out of here sometime before midnight, Brooklyn held up her magazine and pointed to another one. "What about this?"

"NO!" Julia, Tracy and Maxie all yelled at her.

Yep, Brooklyn was pretty sure this was going to be the wedding from hell.

Coming up: Blackie and Alexis, small Glo scene, small Jarly scene, Milu.


	82. Chapter 82

**Thanks for stopping by to read more of this.**

**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter Eighty Two**

**March 2007**

Lucas knocked on the door of the waiting room. Georgie told him to come in. He asked "Everything okay in here?"

If there was one trait Lucas Jones was known for it was protecting his favorite cousins, nobody better mess with Maxie or Georgie when he was around. He was not much of a fighter but he had been in fist fights over them. He wasn't sure if he should like this Logan Hayes, who saved Georgie's life but also carried a gun around everyday and had just had some kind of emotional breakdown in the hospital hallway. He had seemed really out of control and was rambling, which worried Lucas.

Georgie said "We're fine. How's Jason?"

"My sister is working her magic on him. Don't worry about that guy. We should all be so lucky to have a Carly in our corner."

Logan smiled at Georgie and then winked. Lucas watched as his cousin lit up. Well, maybe he could give Logan another chance. Anyone who made Georgie that happy with just one look couldn't be too bad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Carly told Jason "Don't even think it, okay?"

"What?"

"What you are thinking...that Logan is another Ric. A brother coming out of nowhere with a grudge. This is a different situation. You aren't Sonny and how we are in our family now...it's a lot stronger than how we were back then. Because you and I are together... and that makes all the difference. We don't have to fear anyone coming along and taking away our happiness...because no one can! We've made a beautiful life together...and your newfound, out of the wood work brother, helped us keep it, along with Luke and Stan and Cooper and our Spinelli. That right there makes me feel like you should give Logan a chance. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't even know him. He wants more from me than I can offer."

"You can't know what he wants till you talk to him. He doesn't hate you, Jase. He hates that he was given away. He wants to come home...and he's coming home to you. Let him."

Jason nodded, slowly. "I'll try...we'll see."

Carly smiled. "I have a good feeling..."

He smiled back at her. "Just as long as you don't have a plan, we'll be all right."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam came running down the hall at General Hospital. Less than an hour before they had finally driven into Port Charles, after being on the road all night. She left Molly and Kristina with the nanny, while Lucky headed over to Elizabeth's to see his children. Sam knew where she needed to be most though. Right by her mother's side while Alexis worried herself sick over Sonny's health.

Sam spotted Patrick. She tried not to wince at the sight of his broken nose, caused by Max Giambetti. Sam said"Hi! Can you tell me how Sonny is doing?"

"That is privileged information, Miss McCall."

"I know that but...he's going to live right?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could discuss his case with you, since I know you...share a history with him and everything- a sordid one, if I heard it right. Look, its none of my business but I have to say this. I find it a shame that you are another in a long line of beautiful women who has let herself be sucked into the cesspool the mafia in this town has created. I know you used to be involved with Jason and your mother has a child with Sonny but...if you were smart you'd turn and run from the insane world they create around themselves. What's the use of being in love if it ends up getting you killed?"

"Well, for your information, even though its none of your damn business, I happen to love a man who is as far from a mobster as you can get. He's a cop- Lucky Spencer- and I'm proud to be a part of his life, insane or otherwise." Sam said "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Alexis so I can hear about everything you just refused to tell me."

She took off down the hallway, turned a corner, and came about Sonny's room. Sam glanced inside and saw Alexis and Blackie standing there, next to Sonny's bed.

Alexis said "The sedation should wear off soon. You should go. I'll be fine, really."

"I don't want to leave you alone. I know you're strong," Blackie said "but everyone needs someone to lean on. Let me be your someone, Natasha."

She smiled, weakly, at him. "I have my someone, Blackie. He's laying there in that bed fighting to come back to me."

Blackie let out a short breath, as his face fell, and then he said "I respect that but...I'm still gonna stick right by your side until he wakes up, if you will let me?"

She nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He whispered "The bad times will end soon, I promise. You're almost through the worst of it."

(_I can see it's hurting you  
I can feel your pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain _

_  
I know sometimes_

_it seems as if it's never gonna end  
But you'll get through it  
just don't give in_

Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end

_  
When you are weak _

_I will be strong  
helping you to carry on_

_  
Call on me_

_I will be there_

_  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say _

_Please believe me when I say_

_  
Count on...  
You can count on me, oh yes you can_) (Whitney Houston) 

Watching Alexis and Blackie together, Sam imagined them over twenty five years before, standing on the lawn of a boarding school, young and believing in each other. Finally she could believe what both had told her before...she was conceived in love.

XXXXXXXXX

Though Lulu lived with Milo, there were days when she wondered if she had rushed into everything with him. During the hostage crisis, every breath she took she thought only one thing _Let me survive me...so I can be with him. _

She hadn't known him well back then, but she had wanted to know him better, to explore the connection she felt every time he smiled at her. When he finally did kiss her, that was it for Lulu, she was hooked.

But now they were living together and it was all so much more complicated. She was the type of girl who jumped in with both feet and only when she was in water over her head did she remember...she didn't know how to swim. Milo was supposed to be her life preserver and he had been just that up until the day he started to doubt her, and wonder if she would pick Dillon over him, and then she started to doubt them too.

She wanted to be with him. But everything felt shaky now. So when she woke up and he wasn't in the bed next to her, she wasn't surprised. He came home after she was asleep and left before she woke up all the time now. He had a lot more to do at work since Jason and Sonny were always at the hospital and Max was running things. She tried to push down her disappoint that Milo once again didn't have time for her. Then she found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Meet me at Rice Manor at noon. I have a surprise for you. _

_Yours, _

_Milo_

When Lulu made it to the mansion she spotted his car parked out front. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She tried the handle and found it was open. Sticking her head inside she called out "Hello?"

Milo came walking out of the ballroom. "You made it."

She smiled. "I wanted my surprise."

He took her hand and led her into the ballroom. There were lights stringed all over and a white blanket on the ground, with a picnic lunch on it.

"Oh, Milo, you didn't have to go through all this trouble. It must have cost a small fortune to rent this place."

"Jason covered that and this isn't trouble. Its called wooing. We've barely had a chance to date and you...you deserve the very best. I wish I had more time today. I have to be back to work in an hour but...if you want...until then...I'm all yours and this place is all ours."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "If I want? Don't you know...don't you believe...I love you."

He stared into her eyes, not answering.

Lulu brought her lips closer to his, while murmuring, "I'll make you believe," just before their lips connected.

(_There's a place inside of all of us  
where our faith in love begins_

_  
You should reach to find _

_the truth in love  
the answers there within_

_  
I know that life can make you feel  
it's much harder_

_than it really is_

_  
But we'll get through it _

_we'll get through it  
Just don't give in..._

Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that would never end  
when you are weak  
I will be strong (I'll be strong...)  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me I will be there (call on me...I'll be there)  
Don't be afraid (Don't... be afraid now)  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on me...) (Whitney Houston)

Coming up: Nikolas visits Alexis and things turn ugly, Carly meets Logan, Lucky and Liz face off over custody of the kids.


	83. Chapter 83

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Eighty Three**

**March 2007**

Nikolas walked toward Sonny's Corinthos room at General Hospital and spotted his cousin Sam standing in the doorway. He said her name and she turned to look at him, then stepped down the hall, closer to him.

He asked "How is she?"

"She looks pretty exhausted."

"I would hope she allowed herself a few hours of sleep last night. I hated to leave her but Aunt Alexis insisted she didn't want me to stay here with her. Your father...Blackie...was here when I left though."

"Yeah," Sam said "he's still in there."

Nikolas nodded. "I just left Emily at the nurse's station. She checked Sonny's chart. He spiked a high fever after developing an infection."

"He needs to pull through this. Alexis...she always acted like she didn't care about him anymore but just look at her now...its so obvious she's loved him all along. She deserves a chance to enjoy the reunion they've found together. I'm no fan of Sonny but this time I have to pray he makes it...if only for my mother's sake."

"Sam, you should know better than almost anyone, except Carly possibly, that loving a man in that business is nothing but committing yourself to a lifetime of heartache."

"You are the second person in ten minutes to tell me that. Patrick just said the same thing."

"Any sane person would."

Sam whispered "Are you saying you hope Sonny dies?"

Before he could answer, Alexis asked, from the doorway "Yes, Nikolas, is that what you are saying? Please speak up so we can all hear."

XXXXXXXXX

Jason stepped into the waiting room where Logan, Georgie and Lucas were. "Carly...she wants to see you," he said to Logan. "To thank you, personally, for what you did."

"That's all right. No need," Logan said.

"Could you...let her do this? Its important to her," Jason said.

They regarded each other wearily. Logan stood up. "Maybe later or something. I have a tux fitting to get to."

Lucas asked "You can't be a little late?"

Georgie took his hand. Logan looked into her eyes. She said "We have five minutes to spare, Lo."

"All right. I guess so," Logan said.

They all headed across the hall to Carly's room. She looked markedly better than she had the day before. Now she had the strength to sit up in bed and even walk around for short amounts of time. She greeted Logan with a huge smile, as if he was someone famous. "Hi! Get over here. Let me look get a look at you...wow, great eyes. Must run in the family. Not really the same shade as Jason's but still stunning."

Logan swallowed hard.

Carly went on "So how long have you been in town? And why didn't you stop by and say hello? I hope you're not concocting some wild revenge plot against your birth family. I tried one of those myself years back and it really didn't pay off like I had expected. Wasn't worth the trouble really."

"Nah...I'm not," he said. _Anymore, _he silently added, as he squeezed Georgie's hand.

She chuckled. "Of course not. I was just joking. Its really good to meet you, Logan, and I want you to know...I will never forget what you did for me. Going with Luke, and the guys, up to Canada and bringing back the antidote...you all risked your lives for mine...and you didn't do it cause it was your job, you did it...each and every one of you...for family." She placed a hand on her stomach. "You didn't just help save me, you helped to save my little bean in here...my daughter whose going to have eyes just as light as yours and Jason's...and you also made sure I have the chance to watch my boys grow up and to be here with Jason. That means everything to me. Saying thank you isn't enough, I know that."

"Its enough." His voice was just a little choked up when he added "You're welcome, Carly."

"Okay, I want a hug!" Carly said.

Logan stood frozen for a long moment, but with Carly sitting there with her arms open it left him little choice but to step closer and allow her to wrap her arms around him. She smiled at Jason as she did.

She would make this family of theirs perfect no matter what she had to go through. Dealing with Liz, with other mobsters coming after them, with Brenda being around, and with long lost relatives like Coop and Logan showing up was just part of the deal in Carly's mind. In the end, it only made her and Jason stronger.

That's what shocked all of Port Charles...there was nothing that could break their bond. And nothing ever would.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky sat on the couch at Liz's apartment, with Sofie in his arms, and Cameron sitting next to him. Liz stood, uncomfortably, nearby, just watching them all.

Cam wore a pair of Mickey Mouse ears Lucky had bought back from Disney World for him. "Daddy! Me missed you singing me to sleep."

"I missed singing to you, too," Lucky said. He had called from Florida around their bedtimes but Liz didn't answer. "Hey, how about this? I'll call you at bedtime and I'll sing to you tonight, okay?" He looked at Liz. "Would that be okay?"

"Sing now, daddy! So-pee," Cameron mispronounced his sister's name in his little three year old voice "like Daddy songs."

"Okay...what do you want to hear?"

"Superman song!"

Lucky started to sing:

_You don't tug on Superman's cape  
You don't spit into the wind  
You don't pull the mask of that old Lone Ranger  
You don't mess around with Jim Ah-doo-doo, doo-da  
Da-dee dee and dee-dee-dee  
_

He only sang the kids the chorus, repeating it a few times, but Cam loved it and jumped all around the living room, pretending to fly. Finally Liz took him in the other room for a nap. When she came back she sat down on the couch next to Lucky.

"We've been going through a lot here lately," she started. "I had to be tested for poison in my blood since I was inside the hotel when all that happened. Jason could have been infected too...Lulu, Em, Nikolas...and, of course, _your Sam_. Then Carly and Sonny were fighting for their lives and the hospital has been a mad house because of that. Bobbie and Lucas were like the walking wounded the whole time. It was horrible to see. And we all felt so helpless. Did you really think that it was a good time to go on vacation?"

"When I left I didn't have a clue about Carly. I thought everyone's test came back clear of poison."

"That doesn't change the fact that you left town with Sam and her sisters, leaving me here to take care of the kids alone. Yet you are suing me for custody rights. It doesn't seem you have time for Cam anyway."

"I will always have time for my son, Liz. And I will always have a special place in my heart for Sophie...my heart can't understand that she isn't my daughter, even if my head knows it true. I'm not asking for visitation to upset you." His voice broke when he said "These are my children we're talking about here. I can't walk away! You thought I was good enough to be their father before...what's changed?"

"It will be confusing for them. Three daddies. You, Jason and whoever I marry one day."

"It will be heartbreaking if they lose me right now. One day, when they are older, we can explain how I was your husband and that made me their stepfather. Sophie will understand because it will be all she's ever known to be true. It will be her version of normal. As for Cam...how could you want him to lose me? I'm the only father he knows. I'm his Dad!" Lucky stood up. "Lets not take this to court...please. Don't make me have to fight you that way...cause you will lose. I'll fight as dirty as I have to. I don't know what else to do..._they're my babies_!"

"Court is the last place I want to end up either."

"So...will you work with me on this? Let me see Cam and Sophie on a regular basis?"

After a long moment, she said softly, "All right." But something in her changed in that moment, as if she finally realized the fighting was done and she was now, truly, left alone.

"Its going to be all right, Liz, I promise you that. We're a family...we just have to remember how to function as one again."

"Lucky, you've moved on with Sam," she said in an anguished tone."How is it fair to make me watch that?"

Lucky watched Liz break into little jagged pieces right in front of him and had to fight had to fight the urge to collect all of them and putting her back together, taking her in his arms and promising things that weren't true anymore...because Lucky loved Sam too much to ever go back to Liz now.

"Fair? None of this has been fair. Since the moment I hurt my back, fair went out the window. I'll take my share of the blame but we can't go back in time now. You realized it before I did...the future is not gonna look like our dreams from high school...but it can still be a beautiful future. If you ever doubt that, just look at our son and daughter. Look at Cam and Sophie...they are not mistakes. They're our redemption. And for our kids...we can get through the heartbreak of knowing what we lost and we can both be brave enough to go out and make new dreams...separate ones this time."

With tears in her eyes, she cried "We still had a chance, after Sophie was born, and you gave up, Lucky!"

"I think you gave up first."

Liz covered her face with her hands. "I hate this." Her body convulsed with sobs.

_(On days like these,  
when the rain won't fall  
and the sky is so dry  
that even birds can't call,_

_  
I can feel your tears  
disappearing in the air  
carried on the breeze  
on days like these)  
_

Lucky gently pulled her hands away. "You know what I see when I look at you now?"

"The woman you hate! The woman you're divorcing!"

"I see the girl whose been my friend for years. The worst part of you being mad at me and me being mad at you is...it feels like we aren't on the same side anymore."

(_It's years like these  
that make a young man old,  
bend his back against the promises  
that life should hold._

_  
They can make him wise.  
They can drive him to his knees._

_  
Nothing comes for free _

_on days like these_)

Lucky went on "We can't get back our love but we can get back that...let me be on your side again, Liz. Let us raise our kids with them knowing...they were born from a great big love...yours and mine, because I loved you before anybody else did and I will love your kids more than anybody else ever could. That's what we still have left and...its still amazing, even if its not ever gonna lead us back to being in love."

She nodded.

He kissed her head and whispered "Good-bye, Elizabeth. Kiss my babies good night for me..." then he hurried out of her apartment, as Liz stood their with tears running down her face.

(_In lives like these  
where every moment counts  
I add up all the things  
that I can live without._

_  
When the one thing left  
is the blessing of my dreams  
I can make my peace  
with days like these._

I can make my peace  
with days like these) (Janis Ian.)

Coming up: The Cassadines, Jarly and Glo


	84. Chapter 84

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Eighty Four**

**March 2007**

Alexis heard her daughter and nephew talking in the hallway of General Hospital, outside of Sonny's room. Blackie had his arm around her waist, letting her lean on him, and Alexis had to admit she felt better having him close by. He had stayed all night with her. There were so few people she really ever let see her at her worse, but it was easy to do that with him...it must be because he was her first crush, the first boy she looked at and saw forever in his eyes.

She murmured "If you will excuse me, I really need to see my daughter," and headed toward the hall.

Alexis not only wanted to hug Sam and make sure she knew she how precious she was to her, but also to ask about Kristina and Molly. After everything that had happened in the last few days, she really needed to know her girls were safe. Besides Sonny and his children, the only other people in the world that meant anything to her were her best friend, Jax, her beloved nephew, Nikolas, his child, and the Spencers: crazy Luke, loyal Lucky and wild, tempestuous Lulu.

They had all been put through hell lately, thanks to Mr. Craig and the Metro Court hostage crisis. Alexis longed for the day when life went back to normal. When Sonny came home and they could finally just curl up on the couch again, with a bowl of popcorn, and watch an classic movie. She didn't think that was asking for too much...just a little peace for all of the people she loved and some time with the man who finally came back to her.

She stepped close to the door as Nikolas said "Sam, you should know better than almost anyone, except Carly possibly, that loving a man in that business is nothing but committing yourself to a lifetime of heartache."

"You are the second person in ten minutes to tell me that. Patrick just said the same thing."

"Any sane person would."

Sam whispered "Are you saying you hope Sonny dies?"

Before he could answer, Alexis asked, from the doorway "Yes, Nikolas, is that what you are saying? Please speak up so we can all hear."

His dark, brooding eyes lifted and connected with hers. His face immediately softened. "Aunt Alexis..."

"Do you want Sonny dead, Nikolas?" she asked, her voice brittle. "Its not a hard question."

Alexis knew she was overreacting with her harsh tone but her nerves were already shot, days ago, and by then she was just moving through life on emotional overload. The thought of her nephew, so close to her that she thinks of him as hers more than anyone else's- even Laura's- though she wouldn't tell anyone that, wanting Sonny dead breaks her heart. She understands his fear for her but right now she can't allow anyone to root against Sonny's survival.

Nikolas let out a frustrated breath and walked closer to her, while Sam nervously looked on. Blackie came to the doorway, stood behind Alexis and placed his hand on her back.

Nikolas said "Of course I'm not wishing death on Sonny, or anyone else. I was saying the exact opposite. I want all of you safe. I just don't know if you ever will be as long as you are in love with a mobster."

"All that matters is that I am in love with him," Alexis said "and I need your support right now."

"You have it," Nikolas said. "Never doubt that."

Alexis nodded, her hard mask crumbling as she hugged him and then Sam. Soon they were all talking about Sam's trip to Florida and how Ric was now not answering his phone, Alexis let them all know. Nikolas and Blackie were both not too concerned but Alexis and Sam shared a long look.

Blackie said "I'm sure Ric will show up soon."

"I'm sure you're right," Alexis said while thinking _The only place he's showing up anytime soon is in hell...and he's already there by now_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jason smiled slightly when Carly placed a hand on her stomach and said to Logan"You didn't just help save me, you helped to save my little bean in here."

Jason thought to himself _Please don't let her want to name our daughter Bean. I'd agree to Jasie before that. But she'll get whatever she wants in the end...even if she has to fight me to get it...thank God we have another chance to fight about something like that...thank God she's here right now. I'd never make it through this day...Logan showing up out of nowhere...without her. She makes the hard times...bearable...and the crazy times all worth it._

Carly went on "My daughter who's going to have eyes just as light as yours and Jason's...and you also made sure I have the chance to watch my boys grow up and to be here with Jason. That means everything to me. Saying thank you isn't enough, I know that."

"Its enough." His voice was just a little choked up when he added "You're welcome, Carly."

"Okay, I want a hug!" Carly said.

Logan stood frozen for a long moment, but with Carly sitting there with her arms open it left him little choice but to step closer and allow her to wrap her arms around him. She smiled at Jason as she did. Her eyes seemed to say _Look how far we made it and we're still not even close to the end._

(_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_

_  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong ) ( Shania Twain)

Jason smiled as he watched Carly hugging Logan. Georgie and Lucas stood a few feet away, closer to the door.

After letting go of Logan, Carly said "You'll have to stop by the house and meet our boys and our Sophie baby. She's just a month old. We have frozen pizza nights every Wednesday...you know, to get over hump day,...so maybe in a few weeks, when I'm home again and things are back to only moderately insane instead of _full boar whacked out killers around every corner with poison _insane...you can come over. Jason will even cook us brownies," she joked, winking at him."Some waitress gave him a recipe once."

Jason chuckled, shaking his head. " Nah. I'll stop by Kelly's. Pick up a pie or something from Mike."

"What?" Carly asked, making a face. "You're refusing to bake for us? That's really rude."

Georgie said "I could bring some cookies." It was obvious she was trying to keep the peace.

Lucas, Carly and Jason chuckled, as they all understood the reference to Liz and that Georgie was a peacemaker but Logan only sighed, because he had no clue about their inside joke. Jason realized what it must feel like to be him...on the outside. It was similar to how Jason felt everyday before he met Carly. Then he was on the inside, and the world they had formed together was suddenly much more vital to him than the world on the outside.

Logan said "Well, ...uh, maybe. I'll let you know. Georgie and me got somewhere to be...a tux fitting...Coop's about to become Mr. Maxie Jones so...later."

Jason said to him "We'll talk again in a couple days. Come by the coffee house. If I'm not there then have the gaurd call me and we'll meet up."

Logan stared at him for a long moment, saying nothing. Georgie walked close to Logan and wrapped her arm around his. She smiled, gracefully.

He finally said "All right, I guess I can do that. But, just so you got this straight, don't think I want anything from you, Morgan. I don't want your cash or a place in your organization or to crash on your couch...maybe a slice of pizza," he gave Carly a small half grin "but that's it."

Jason nodded. After everyone said good-bye, Logan and Georgie left. Lucas mentioned having to get to the same tux fitting as Logan, because Maxie drafted him into being an usher at the wedding, so he took off. Jason let our a long breath once he was alone with Carly.

She said "I like him."

"Good."

"It's going to work out."

"We'll see. I'll have Spinelli look into his background."

"To be on the safe side, okay. But, Jase, he's..._well_...I look at him and I think about me. Showing up...looking to be let into the Spencer family...Logan wants his place in this world...and we're his place."

"I won't let him mess up our family."

"I would shoot him myself before I let that happen but...I don't think he's gonna mess us up. He might be angry and bitter and lost but I was too. I found you. He found Georgie. If I didn't find you...I'd be a person so disgusting I wouldn't even be able to look at myself in the mirror. But you saved me...and if Georgie saves Logan...then we can let your brother in...a brother to know...to love one day...I'm just starting to really get all that back with Lucas...and I can't wait to watch you get that with Logan."

Jason sat on the bed. His hand covered her stomach. "Want to know what I want to watch? This little girl grow inside of you."

Carly placed her hand over his. "Our bean."

"We are not calling her bean."

"Why not?" Carly whined.

"Bean is not a name."

"It's a nickname and its adorable. Don't worry, bean, Daddy doesn't mean it. He loves your nickname. Don't you, Jase? Don't you go hurting our girl's feelings...tell you like it."

He shook his head, no, but chuckled and looked down at her stomach. He forces out "Sure, little... bean... Daddy likes your name. But I'm gonna start thinking about another one for you."

Carly chuckled and hugged Jason. She whispered in his ear "I want to go home...I want to lay in our bed with you...I want our life back."

"We got our life back. I'm right here and so our you...the stuff we went through these last few months...you were the one to get me through...even when you were unconscious you were my strength...thank you for coming back, Carly, and thank you for waiting for me all these years. Anybody else would have said _To hell with it."_

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "To hell with my man? Never. You've been mine from the start. You just now realized it, is all."

"I realized it a while back."

"Yeah? Tell me all about it." She lay down and patted the spot next to her. He laid down and pulled her into his arms, as they both squeezed onto her hospital bed. Jason didn't say anything for a long while. Carly waited as long as she could and then said "Jase!"

"All right, all right...I was standing in the Quatermaine foyer and you were about to marry AJ...and I knew you would be his...belong to him, legally at least,...but I belonged to you. Then later I went to Africa alone and to Rome, Greece...and I tried to start over...but I couldn't...I was on the other side of the world...but most of me was still back in Port Charles, still with you...then I got married and I tried again...couldn't make it work...made this pile of promises to Sam...that I couldn't keep...cause I couldn't belong to Sam or Courtney, even if I loved them and I tried...I couldn't cause I had been yours for years already...you ruined me for anybody else."

"That was my plan all along," she said with a smile, as she reached up, with her fingers on his cheek, and kissed him.

(_Ain't nothing better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missing_

_  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

_You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
the one that I belong to_

_  
You're still the one I want for life._

_You're still the one_. )

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie waited till Logan and here were down by his car in the parking garage before she stopped, took both his hands in hers, and asked "How are you? Honestly?"

"I don't lie to you," he said, defensively.

"I know that," her tone stayed calm. She eased closer to him. "But you just went through a lot and it would be normal to try and play it off like it wasn't that big of deal, so it won't hit you as hard, but it was a big deal. You just met a part of your birth family for the first time. Are you all right?"

Logan didn't answer, he just pulled her into his arms, "I am now." His fingers smoothed through her hair. "Georgie girl, you just don't know how good for me you are. I'd be bouncing off the walls if you weren't here talking me down."

She pulled back and looked in his eye. "Every time."

He just stared at her.

Georgie repeated, as she leaned close to him, letting her lips brush his. "Every time...I'll never leave you behind, Logan...trust me..."

He deepened their kiss and when he pulled back he lovingly stared into her eyes. "I always figured when I met my birth family that would be the best part of that day...but I was wrong...you're the best part of this day...and you have been the best part of my world every day since I met you."

"You got shot the moment you met me."

"Well worth it."

"I'll make it up to you."

He froze and stepped back. "Is that what this is about, Georgie? You're just with me to make it up to me...to pay me back for saving you? Is this about me at all?"

Coming up: _Lucky decides to visit Carly but it doesn't go like he hopes. Cooper rescues Maxie from the Quatermaines wedding planning party._

_Georgie and Logan talk some more about what they feel for each other- is it real or just some kind of hero worship she has for him and he has for her?_


	85. Chapter 85

Thanks for coming back for another chapter of this.

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Eighty Five**

**March 2007**

"Cuz," Lucky said, as he filled the doorway of Carly's room. She was alone inside, which surprised him. He had expected to find Jason right there holding her hand. "Feeling better now?"

Carly gave him a cold look. She snaps at him "I wasn't contagious, just so you know."

"Yeah, I know that but..."

"I mean Uncle Luke, who hates me on days when he doesn't despise me, -"

"Come on, Carly, that's not true. My Dad is just-"

Carly spoke over him. "Managed to show up to make sure I didn't croak. He even went to get an antidote for me. Lets see...who went with him? Not Max or Milo...they were busy guarding the door to the lab so that little Robbie, _I play at being a doctor_, Scorpio could pretend she was working day and night to make a new antidote...but Stan went, Spinelli, Brenda's nephew Cooper and even a man who had never met me before today...Logan Hayes. Lucas was here, sleeping in the waiting room, Lulu was watching my kids, my mom was here all the time...but there was one Spencer conspicuously missing. But, hey, that's cool, _cuz._ "

"Will you let me talk now? I was-"

"At least you finally got around to finding out if I lived or died. Better late than never, huh? Why don't you just leave, Lucky? We aren't tight and you obviously can't be bothered with me so...see ya around or not, whatever."

Lucky finally walked into the room. "I'm here because I obviously_ am concerned _about if you're still breathing. I see clearly your fighting spirit is alive and kicking so I guess I worried for nothing. I have to say, I'm surprised you even noticed I wasn't a face in the crowd that, I know, you woke up to find worried as hell about you. To set the record straight..." He grabbed a chair, turned it around, and sat in it backward.

Carly faked a yawn. "You're still here? Didn't I just tell you to take off? Visiting hours right now are only for _family_."

Lucky chuckled, not at all upset by her rudeness. "Are you throwing me out of the Spencer's?"

"When one of us is down, the others should be there or else what's really the point? I know I'm nobody's favorite Spencer but...you know, everyone else showed up for me but you. And I would have showed up for you, whether you believe that or not, I would have...but Lizzie would have just sent me away like she has every time in the past and to stop myself from slapping her, I'd go. But no one sent you away."

"I wasn't even in town. If it bothered you, Carly, you could have just asked Lulu or Aunt Bobbie."

"It didn't bother me! I don't care, Lucky. Whatever. You weren't in town, okay. And no planes were flying home, right? Or did you figure you'd wait and see what day the funeral was before you booked your flight? Just leave. Leave!"

"No!"

Carly glared at him. Lucky glared back.

He added "I get that we were never close but if it comes down to life or death...and you need me...I will be there. I had no choice this time. This isn't public information...so, seriously, this goes no farther than you and Jason, but Ric started threatening to rip Molly away from Alexis."

That set Carly off even worse. "Jason is so gonna kick his punk ass!"

Lucky said "He got a court order and so Sam and I grabbed the girls and took off. I didn't have a clue you were sick...but I knew I was leaving behind Cam and Lulu...I just had to pray that Aunt Bobbie could hold down the fort while I helped out Sam. Molly is too small to become Ric's pawn. She needs to be with her mother."

Carly softened "Why are you back then? Was the order dropped?"

"Dara Jenson got it thrown out."

"Good. One day Ric is gonna get his...he'll mess with the wrong person, Lucky, and that will be that. You'll have a new case to investigate because he's certainly not capable of living the rest of his life without pissing off most of the people he comes in contact with."

Lucky simply nodded. He figured Carly would hear about Ric soon enough but for now he let the subject drop. "Molly is at home, where she belongs, and I'm back around...if you need anything, but I'm sure you don't since you hate me and don't care that I wasn't around when you woke up..."

"Don't be an ass."

"Just sayin."

"Fine. I forgive you."

Lucky laughed. "Big of you!"

"Don't push it."

"Glad to see you're back in your usual kicking ass and taking names shape."

"Getting there," Carly said. "Its been a crazy couple of months. I guess for you too. You got hit hard when Liz confessed about Sophie being Jason's daughter...you all right?"

"Sam got me through. And earlier today...Liz agreed to let me have visitation with Cam and Sophie. I plan on talking to Jason about it but it would be good for all of us if he doesn't have an issue with me seeing Sophie. I only want the kids to know me. To remember I was their dad first and they have my love for life. Jason will always be her daddy but I'll always be Cam's and that makes us all very connected. I don't want to lose Sophie from my life."

"I'll talk to Jase and we'll let you know... My Sophie girl will be very lucky to have so much love around her. You know," Carly smirked "we Spencers have to make up for those deadbeat Webbers that birthed Liz. Her parents haven't checked in on her once in years, have they?"

"They e-mail."

"Oh, la de da. They e-mail!" Carly rolled her eyes. "_Losers_. They will have nothing to do with Sophie. I won't allow it."

"I'll make sure of it."

Carly held up her fist. They bumped fists, which became popular back in January when it was used in a Super Bowl commercial. She smiled at him. "You are so lucky you checked in with me cause I was just about to write you off for good."

"Don't do that."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper rang the doorbell of the Quatermaine mansion. He still didn't feel comfortable enough to just walk inside. Alice pulled open the door and immediately loud voices could be heard coming from the living room.

"Go back to Europe and ruin some other man's life. Leave Ned alone...like you did for last two decades. He doesn't deserve a tight ass like you in his life," Tracy told Julia.

"I suppose you're trying to divest me from his life so you can claim the moniker as the only rich bitch in his world?" Julia asked, in her very proper but cruel way.

"Oh, its on!" Maxie said, with a laugh.

"Granny, no!" Brooklyn yelled.

Alice told Cooper "Young Mr. Barrett...good luck in there. I'm going to go get the hose."

Cooper raced inside the living room to find his grandmother had knocked his mother to the ground and was trying to strangle her with a string of pearls Julia was wearing. He picked Tracy off of her.

Monica said "There's another night in jail for you, Tracy. Better drink up before the police show up. You can't get scotch in lock up."

"Shove it, Monica. You don't even belong in this house-"

"Alan gave me this house," Monica said.

Tracy went on "Let alone siding with a rightful member of the Quatermaine family over this interloper who kidnaped my grandson. Put me down, Cooper Edward Ashton!"

Julia had gotten back on her feet and was fixing her clothes. "Did you just rename my son? You have some nerve, you old biddy. If not for you Ned would have known about Cooper...but he had to pick gate keeping for this mentally deficient, cold blooded brood over raising his own children. How could I allow him to put Cooper after this psychotic, criminal leaning, so called family?"

"MOTHER!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Cooper."

Maxie sipped a cocktail and laughed. "I'm calling Springer just as soon as I get home. This family would make awesome sweeps tv for him."

Brooklyn told her "You're not helping. Seriously. Be less gleeful about this madness. You don't want to encourage them. Don't feed the animals...they will bite back."

"Who are you calling an animal, little girl?" asked Julia.

"I...it was just an expression...I didn't mean."

Brenda told Julia "Please, she's a kid. Don't take this out on her, sis."

Cooper said "Exactly. Leave my sister out of your feud. Now I hope you all picked your dresses cause you're losing my fiancee's company for the rest of this day. I need her help finding a tux. None of you want me showing up in ripped jeans, a cowboy hate and grey tee, do you?"

They all spoke at once.

"Heavens no!" cried Julia.

"Perish the thought!" said Tracy.

"Absolutely not," Bobbie said "This wedding is couture not down home."

"Oh my God, you're kidding, right?" asked Brenda.

"No, no...we don't want that at all," Monica said.

Brooklyn answered "Sounds fine to me. Can I wear cowboy hat too?"

Cooper went on "Cause if my buddy Logan has any say about it that's what you'll see us in. So I need Maxie."

Maxie stood up and walked over to him, smiling up at him, she said "Well you got me, baby."

They walked out with the sound of everyone arguing behind them, while Brooklyn snuck out the patio doors and Brenda laughed at the sight of Tracy trying to throw a drink at Julia but only soaking Monica, who stepped in the way. The yelling echoed in his ears until he closed the door of the mansion behind them as they stepped outside.

Cooper knew his new family was crazy. But he was just starting to see how much. Thank God he didn't mind crazy at all. Most of the people he loved most were just a little bit more crazy than completely, boringly sane.

He knew it was possible to be crazy in a good way. To be possessive, reckless, loud, angry, insecure, to love too hard, to fear too much...and still be perfect. His best friend was Logan, his future wife Maxie...he knew all too well that normal was way overrated.

XXXXXXXXX

One moment, Logan was thanking his lucky stars for Georgie Jones and the next he was wondering if all he believed about her was just a fairytale.

They had just left General Hospital where he revealed to Jason Morgan that he was his younger brother...born years after Susan Moore left Port Charles, after Scott must have found his missing wife in Texas and conceived their only child, just to leave her alone again, or she left him, and Logan grew up in foster care.

"Georgie girl, you just don't know how good for me you are. I'd be bouncing off the walls if you weren't here talking me down."

"Every time."Georgie repeated, as she leaned close to him, letting her lips brush his. "Every time...I'll never leave you behind, Logan...trust me..."

(_I hear a voice in my mind  
I know her face by heart_

_  
Heaven and earth  
are moving in my soul  
I dont know where to start_

_Tell me, tell meThe words to define  
the way I feel about someone so fine)_ ( The Heights)

He deepened their kiss and when he pulled back he lovingly stared into her eyes. "I always figured when I met my birth family that would be the best part of that day...but I was wrong...you're the best part of this day...and you have been the best part of my world every day since I met you."

"You got shot the moment you met me."

"Well worth it."

"I'll make it up to you."

He froze and stepped back. "Is that what this is about, Georgie? You're just with me to make it up to me...to pay me back for saving you? Is this about _me_ at all?"

Logan knew he was living and breathing just for her now. It scared the hell out of him to admit, but it was true. He woke up thinking of her pretty brown eyes and fell asleep missing the feel of her in his arms.

_(At night I dream that she is_

_there_

_  
and I can feel her in the_

_air_

_  
Tell me, tell me, the words to define  
the way I feel about someone so fine_)

But if she was just with him to make up for him getting shot...they would never last. He would be a wreck once she realized he was just a loser who didn't deserve her...he had to know right now if that was where this was heading. They had talked about this before but he was now in an emotional tailspin after meeting Jason and he needed Georgie to reassure him she was with him for him...not because he was just her hero. Cause Logan knew he wouldn't forever be a hero in her eyes?

Did she care about him for any reason beyond that? Did her heart race for him, like his races for her? Did she crave the sight of him, miss him when he goes away, wonder what he is doing all day...like he does about her?

Is she obsessed with him, cause Logan is damn sure obsessed with Georgie, and glad to be.

Logan asked "You just with me cause you feel guilty about me being shot? Is that what this is? Don't hold back on me. I can take it. Or don't you know...maybe you don't even know if this is real for you or just some sick way to make it up to the guy who took a bullet for you. I wondered how a girl like you could want a reject like me...guess its all suddenly clicking into place...I'm a pet project for you, huh? The good girl plays at soothing her guilt with the bad boy."

"If you really believe that...maybe we should just stop seeing each other."

His lips parted a little and his heart clutched in his chest. His got lightheaded and rocked back on his feet a little.

_Damn, that's not what I wanted to hear,_ he thought..._She's my angel._

Georgie's eyes were bright with tears as she started to walk away from Logan.

He sucked in a breath as tears filled his own eyes.

(_How do you talk to an angel?  
How do you hold her close to where you are?  
How do you talk to an angel?  
Its like trying to catch a falling star._

_How do you talk to an angel?  
How do you hold her close to where you are?  
How do you talk to an angel?  
Its like trying to catch a falling star_

_Yeah, yeah_)

Coming up: More Glo, Sexis, Blackie and Sam


	86. Chapter 86

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Eighty Six**

**March 2007**

Logan Hayes seriously made Georgie Jones head spin. One minute they were as close as could be. She was pressed against them and they were kissing in the parking garage of General Hospital. She could feel his rapidly beating heart pounding in his chest. Her mind fogged with lust and love and need...he really needs her, she loves being needed.

Its like magic...what they are together. She never thought she'd have this. Her parents had the fairytale love...Felicia and Frisco...Georgie was like her Dad Mac, the one left destined to be steady and loyal and left behind. Dillon had proven that theory already.

Then Logan showed up and made her half of something out of this world. When they are together it feels like this is destiny in the making...like everything that ever happened only happened to her lead her to Logan, and everything that happened to him from Susan and Scott falling in love in this very town to meeting Cooper to following him here happened only to lead him to Georgie.

She was so sure he felt the same. Then, on a dime, he got angry at her and yelled accusations that nearly broke her heart.

Logan asked "You just with me cause you feel guilty about me being shot? Is that what this is? Don't hold back on me. I can take it. Or don't you know...maybe you don't even know if this is real for you or just some sick way to make it up to the guy who took a bullet for you. I wondered how a girl like you could want a reject like me...guess its all suddenly clicking into place...I'm a pet project for you, huh? The good girl plays at soothing her guilt with the bad boy."

"If you really believe that...maybe we should just stop seeing each other."Her eyes flooded with tears until she could barely see and she started to walk away.

_He can't feel my love_, she told herself, _I'm not any good at loving him if he can't feel it at all. I was so wrong...I made this all up in my mind. I always do that...I was so sure though...he was the one...my one...my Logan._

She sucked in a sob.

His hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist, stilling her steps. She froze, looking away from him.

Logan eased close to her. "Angel girl, I don't want to lose you...I just gotta know this is real. Give me your hand."

Hot tears flowed down Georgie's face.

"Give me your hand, please," he repeated.

She lifted her shaking hand and he placed it over his heart. "This is yours, Georgie. No woman has ever had it before...you do, though...I know I'm jumping _all in _fast...but that's me, girl. I'm _all in _or not in at all. Till the day I walked into your kitchen...every chick I ever was with before you was nothing to me but a good time...none of them could handle the dark places in me...none of them knew I was some loser foster kid who nobody ever wanted enough to keep...none of them had a clue who I am. But you...you just looked in my eyes and I swear to God...you saw all of me...I'm scared to keep you and I'm scared to let go of you...but I'm not trying to chase you off. I'm needy as hell, angel. I just need you to tell me you want me as bad as I want you...can you tell me that or did I screw us up just now?"

_Do I want him_? She thought to herself. _Is he kidding or what? I've never wanted someone more...this is no ordinary love...this is my whole world_.

She quickly brought her lips to his, kissing him desperately, and as her fingers caressed his face, the feel of his sexy stubble sending tingles through her, at the same time his tongue entered her mouth. She pulled away, breathing raggedly, and said "I feel guilty that you got shot, yes. But this is not about guilt. This is about the fact that no man I have ever met...not even my ex-husband...has I ever felt for as deeply as I feel for you, Logan. I feel you in my bones. I never want to leave you behind...you're my family now...but I will leave you behind if I'm not the woman you need. If I can't make you feel my love...then you should find someone who can...cause you deserve the best. I just..." she sobs quietly "thought you knew...I thought I showed you...I thought you know I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh my God, Georgie," Logan said softly.

She looks in his eyes "When we first kissed...in your hospital room...you were scared of the intensity of it and I didn't want to tell you...right then and there...that I was already in love with you more than I could even put into words...and since then all those big feelings that were too big for words...they've tripled, at least. So when you say this is just out of guilt...it breaks my heart...or should I say...you are breaking your own heart cause the heart in my chest is yours now. Don't hurt it, Logan, just cause you can."

He started to nod, slowly, over and over, and then kissed her. "I'm falling in love with you too...be gentle with me, doll, and I'll try not to be the rough bastard I usually am with everyone else with you...cause no one breaks the heart of my angel girl, not even me...now kiss me again and make my day."

She did just that.

_(Kiss me each morning_

_for a million years_

_  
Hold me each evening by your side_

_Tell me you love me_

_for a million years_

_  
If it don't work out, _

_if it don't work out_

_  
Then you can tell me goodbye_.) (Neal McCoy)

XXXXXXXXX

**AN HOUR LATER **

Sonny slowly woke up. For a about ten seconds he didn't remember where he was...didn't remember anything but the Hostage Crisis. He saw Alexis sitting by his bedside. She was looking down at a photo she was holding.

A smile curved over his lips and the last month and a half came flooding back.

_You have my Cassadine Heart...my Cassadine Heart will always be yours...Don't you dare leave me...I need you to help me raise these kids...I won't be here without you, Sonny..._..

He also remembered the worst moments: he argued with Jason over Carly and left town, they found out both him and Carly were poisoned, there was only enough antidote for one person and he didn't want to steal it from Carly, he let them sedate him while they worked on making more, never knowing if he would wake up again, Alexis was kidnaped, he killed his brother to save her...

But the worst was over. Now it was time for the best. Time to be with his woman again. "Lexis..."

Her head jerked up and her eyes met his. Tears filled her eyes. "You came back to me again."

"Course."

She stood up and took one step so she was right next to him, then gripped his hand tightly. "Stop getting sick, Sonny. Its starting to become really old."

"That's a...deal..."

He didn't have much energy but he didn't mind straining to talk to her. He looked at the photo she was holding. Noticing where his eyes went, Alexis held it up for him. It was from Kristina's christening.

She said "This little girl must be missing her daddy something fierce. I know I did while you were unconscious. What do you say to getting better quick so we can go home?"

"You...moving in...with me...counselor?"

She smiled. "Lets not negotiate living arrangements right now. Lets just agree that there is an open door policy at my place for you and your place for me."

"An...open...bedroom door...policy too, huh?"

Alexis chuckled and bent down to kiss him. "I'm going to go find a doctor for you."

He squeezed her hand tighter. "Stay...just stay...missed you so bad."

"That makes two of us."

He started to slowly scoot over in bed. "Come...here...woman."

"No, Sonny, you'll be uncomfortable if I squeeze in there...what if someone walks in?"

A small smile curved his lips. So proper. He loved that about her. And she could play dirty with the best of them, if need be. She was a stunner, too, as beautiful as the day is long...Alexis Davis, the full freaking package. He jerked his head to the side, silently saying _Come on, don't make me wait._

She slipped off her heels and lay next to him, moving the IV so she didn't get tangled in it. She whispered out his name. He loved the sound of it, so soft and sensual, so full of love and need. He had never been good enough for her but that only made it all the more amazing that he had been born to love her.

Alexis took his hand. "When we go home...I want peace. I want popcorn. I want Hepburn movies. I want walks by the lake and to go out on your boat on the first warm Spring day. I want to hear you tell Molly another bedtime story about the princess and the gangster. I want to hear Kristina squeal _Daddy make me waffles_! I want to share my everyday with you, Sonny."

"You're gonna...Count on it...I know I am."

"You want to strike a deal, Mr. Corinthos? A legally binding one?"

"What you got ...in mind...counselor?"

"I, Alexis Davis, do enter into a contract to spend the remainder of my days on this earth in love with one Michael Corinthos Junior...and I, in good faith, do declare I shall see him through arrests, trails, mob wars, teaching our kids to drive, watching our girls go out on their first dates and our boys bring home that girl that they will lie and cheat and steal over...if he shall promise to see me through the burning of every dinner, through mood swings, through all my fears and my hyperventilating, through Helena Cassadine coming after us, through the Cassadine curses, through sleepless nights and hectic mornings and taking the kids to soccer games, ballet and art class all in the same afternoon, through Molly's first day of kindergarten and Kristina's first kiss...through all I can imagine and all I can not...this contract is iron clad and can not be broken under any terms or conditions once the two parties do agree...So, Sonny, will you sign on the dotted line?"

"Just get...me a...pen."

Alexis smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you for coming home to me, Sonny. My life isn't complete if I live it without you...that's a half-life...I want a whole one."

"You got...it, counselor. You...got it."

(_Sweeten my coffee with a morning kiss  
Soften my dreams with your sigh_

_  
After you've loved me for_

_a million years_

_  
If it don't work out,_

_if it don't work out  
then you can tell me goodbye._

If you must go I won't grieve  
if you'll just wait a lifetime before you leave!

_  
But if you must go_

_I won't say no_

_  
Just so we can say that we try_

Tell me you love me for

_a million years_

_  
If it don't work out,_

_If it don't work out_

_  
Then you can tell me goodbye._

_  
Then you can tell me goodbye_...)

XXXXXXXXX

Sam and Blackie sat in the waiting room. She asked "So you've been sticking close to Alexis side, huh?"

"As much as she will let me."

"Dad..."

"Samantha, don't warn me not to love your mother. I've loved her for twenty six years. I just didn't realize it till I saw her again, when I went to her house. I looked through the window and saw her...she was sixteen in my eyes. My Natasha...I know you think your Dad's an old fool. A washed up singer trying to relive his youth with his old girlfriend."

"No, I don't, really," she said, but it was obvious she only wanted to be nice to him.

Blackie smiled. " Yeah, you do. Its okay to think that. Maybe Natasha thinks the same. All I know is if there was no Michael Corinthos, Junior...mob boss and the man whose side she won't leave...then I would ask her for another chance."

"You really loved her once didn't you?"

"Then...now...always."

Sam hugged him.

Blackie held his daughter close. "You are living proof of one great love...the love of a lifetime, for me at least."

Sam pulled back and said "I hope you don't go home broken hearted."

"Maybe I won't go home at all. I'll call your brother and tell him to start packing up the house. Tell my former in-laws they can rent the place out and keep the profits. What would you think if I moved here and kept an eye on you and your new beau?"

"I'd think...I'd really love that."

"Good. Then its done."

Just then the doorway was filled with a gorgeous, internationally known, face that had launched many the mob war. He looked at her and smiled "Brenda Barrett. The most famous Port Charles resident...we have to stop meeting like this. Hospital waiting rooms and coffee from vending machines really don't beat drinks at the Metro Court."

"Blackie Parrish. Third most famous Port Charles resident and constant seat warmer in this waiting room. I hope you saved me a spot."

"Third?" asked Sam. "Who got second?"

Blackie and Brenda, who had gotten to know each other better from the days they both spent stuck at General Hospital waiting on news, and who had talked about this before, making a list of the most well known residents of this town, answered at the same time. "Eddie Maine."

"What about Miguel Morez?" she asked "He's still pretty big in South America? And then there's Juan Santiago whose in that boy band. I think he might be more famous than both of you. Do you know how many teeny boppers go to his concerts. They pack stadiums."

Brenda and Blackie both gave her a completely shocked and offended, joking, face. Brenda said "Boy banders don't count."

"That's not even real music,"Blackie said. "I'll have to give you a musical education, my daughter."

Sam laughed. "Okay, okay...I was just saying. Don't let me mess up your list."

Brenda smiled. "So...any good news on Sonny?"

"We haven't heard anything," Blackie said. "Looks like all we can do is what we've been doing for days...sit and wait...pray and drink bad coffee."

Brenda said "Well, I've got a good story to tell to pass the time. I was just at the Quatermaines and Tracy was wrestling Julia. Had her in a choke hold and everything. My sister is really gonna have to take some self defense classes now that she is getting the Q's as in laws."

Sam and Blackie chuckled. Brenda sat down and the continued to wait for word that Sonny was now awake, just like Carly, and the nightmare was almost over.

**Coming up: Milu, Jarly, a little Maxie at the tux shop with Coop, and Glo.**


	87. Chapter 87

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

**March 2007**

"Where is that mother freaking Logan Hayes?!" Maxie ranted as she stood in the middle of the tux shop. "I will strangle him. Then give him CPR and strangle him again. Then beat his chest with my Jimmy Choos till he comes back to life so I can..."

"Maxie, baby,.." Cooper started.

"Strangle him again!"

"Maybe we can stay open later," the salesman nervously told her.

Lucas Jones has never seen a salesman as scared as the one standing in front of him is right now. The guy is kinda cute to, in a James Vanderbeek's Dawson Leery sort of way- innocent and idealistic, like helping to fit men for tuxedos for weddings and proms is really doing God's work. Lucas feels bad for him because this situation is steadily getting out of control.

Lucas said to Cooper "You better find your army buddy and quick. We are reaching level 5 meltdown here."

Mac came walking in, with his cell phone at his ear. "They aren't outside and Georgie isn't answering her phone. This is so unlike your sister to not call if she is going to be late."

"But its just like loser Hayes!" Maxie said. "Yeah, I'm grateful he saved Georgie's life but now he is out to ruin mine. He doesn't want Cooper to move to Europe and he is purposefully sabotaging my wedding!"

"He wouldn't do that," said Cooper.

Maxie gave him a hard stare. "Is he here? Is he invisible? Am I just not seeing The Invisible man?"

_Welcome to Bridezella: the Port Charles version_, Lucas thought, _I'm seriously gonna kick Hayes ass from here back to Texas if he don't show up soon._

Cooper said "I'll try calling him again."

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan were in the backseat of his car, that was still parked at General Hospital, kissing intensely.

"I should..." Georgie said, but then Logan cut her off with a kiss "call" he kissed her again "my sister...because..." he kissed her and pressed her backwards till she was halfway laying down "we're late, Logan."

In a lust filled haze, he pulled his bruised lips away from hers and asked "For what?"

"The tux shop!"

"Oh, hell with getting a tux, doll. I just wanna kiss my angel some more. The stores are open tomorrow too. Just kiss me and forget about the world outside of this car."

"You are so good for me, Logan." Georgie smiled and intertwined their hands as he kissed him again.

When they finally broke apart, both breathing raggedly, he said "Don't you mean bad for you? I'm corrupting you, kiddo."

"And I am loving every minute of it."

She brought her lips to his again, just as his hand slid under her shirt.

Ten minutes later, as she was kissing his neck, and he was moaning in pleasure at their hot and heavy make out session, there was a knock on the window.

Georgie startled, yelping in surprise, and looked over his shoulder to see someone who had known her since she was a baby. She rolled down the window. "Mrs. Hardy...good day."

"Children..."

"Hi ya," Logan said. "We were just...um... taking a steady break. You know us crazy college kids, we use our brains so much its really not even healthy and you got to switch it up sometime...give the body equal time. Its all for the sake of being well rounded, you know."

"Georgianna, what would your father say?"

"He'd say _You're under arrest _to Logan and...for me to not behave this way in public."

"Well, I would say he's right on track with that opinion," Audrey said. "You kids have a nice afternoon. Get out and get some sun. This parking garage is way too stifling to stay in any longer, if you get my meaning?"

"Absolutely Mrs. Hardy."

"Oh, I don't mind the heat," Logan said "I grew up in Texas."

Georgie hit his chest. "We're leaving. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Georgie. I trust you to make better choices in the future. Good afternoon, children, and do tell the commissioner I send my regards."

When she left, Georgie buried her face against Logan's chest. "I'm mortified. Just kill me now."

"No way. I need you too bad." He kissed her again.

"You are just too tempting to resist...but this has to be put on hold...can we press pause for a few hours? You need to get a tux and I need to do damage control about why we are late."

"You don't have to apologize for being with me to anyone, Georgie."

"I would never be ashamed of being with you, Logan. I'm proud to have a man as brave and wild and alive as you by my side. But if you want to stay alive...don't get on Maxie's bad side." She smiled. "Cause she is lethal when pissed."

"I don't care about her, angel girl." He kissed her again. "I only care about you."

XXXXXXXXX

_**THAT NIGHT**_

Lulu stood in the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Milo. She was at the stove, stirring a pan of what was supposed to be gravy but it looked too horrible to consider eating. The phone was at her ear, with her shoulder holding it in place. "Aunt Bobbie, I'm obviously doing something wrong...I am constantly stirring it! I am! Its just a lumpy mess... Milo thinks I can cook but I only defrost and warm...Milo is never gonna wanna marry me if I can't even make him one decent meal from scratch..."

From behind her a deep, sexy, heart stopping voice said "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Lulu screamed and dropped the phone, because she thought she was home alone. Spinning around she saw Milo in the doorway, and blushed. "Oh my God, you have to make noise when you come in. You scared the hell out of me."

Out of the phone, Bobbie was shouting "Lulu! Lesley Lou Spencer! Are you okay?"

Milo asked, his eyes lighting up. "You wanna marry me?"

Lulu was rendered speechless. She flashed back to the Hostage Crisis, before she knew if her and Milo would ever be anything more than each other fantasies.

_Milo stood, on guard, near the door of the room where Alan was being held. He lay on the couch, after suffering a heart attack._

_Lulu walked close to Milo and said, "You're not getting me out of the hotel before it all goes down. So get the idea out of your head. After you left the lobby, One dragged in Spinelli. He was coming here to rescue me."_

_Her eyes locked on Milo. With a tone that offered no room to argue, she added "And I can't leave him behind."_

"_He isn't my priority."_

_Lulu's eyes softened. "I know he is low on your list. I get that. You have your brother and your friends out there but..."_

"_You're my priority," he whispered, so soft it was barely audible._

_Lulu's heart sped up even more than it was already. She let out a shaky breath._

"_And you are not going into that lobby," Milo added_

He was her hero that day and everyday since...even when he lost his faith he still came chasing after her, wanting her even when he thought she wanted Dillon more. He loved her through her confusion, her brattiness, her bad days and her good. She still woke up that scared little girl each day, but then she kissed Milo and started to feel like a grown up woman...a reckless, needy, lost one...but she was starting to find her way more and more each day.

She swallowed as she looked at Milo. So unbelieving handsome and kind hearted and devoted to her. They don't make men like him anymore. He was the very last of a dying breed...and he loved her. Some days her heart was all over the place...clinging to Spinelli and Dillon more than Milo...but her life was here in this apartment, right now and for as much of the future as she could see.

Bobbie kept yelling "LULU! Are you there?!"

"I'm stirring!" Lulu shouted, nonsensically. Her mind thinking about the now burnt gravy as her heart hammered hard from Milo's question _You wanna marry me?_

Milo walked closer to her, bent down and picked up the phone. "Ms. Spencer, she's fine. She's gonna call you back, okay? Gravy?" He looked at the stove, flipped the burner off and said "I'm gonna call that a lost cause. Sorry. Yes. I'll buy a jar next time I go to the store. Yes, ma'am. Good night."

He set down the phone. "So, Lulu, how are you doing tonight?"

"Hmmm. Good. I'm making you dinner...sorta. You might want to call out. My Grandma was always teaching me how to cook growing up but...I don't think it stuck."

"I don't mind if you can't cook a lick. I can cook. You can microwave. Our kids won't starve."

She squeaked out "Kids?" while her heart flip flopped in her chest. _His kids would be so cute_! she thought to herself.

Not that she wanted kids for a very long time. She was a kid herself and it wouldn't feel right to have had the abortion, losing Dillon's baby forever, if she went and had another child so soon. But one day...she smiled.

"Well," Milo said, as he placed his hands on her waist and tugged her close. "Don't married folks have kids?"

"Yeah, yeah...they do."

"You were wrong when you said I wouldn't marry you if you can't make a decent dinner...I would...and one day...if you say yes...I will."

"One day...I'd like to say yes."

He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss.

(_I would not leave you, _

_in times of trouble,  
we never could have come this far._

_  
I took the good times, _

_I'll take the bad times,  
I'll take you just the way you are.)_ ( Billy Joel)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Carly was sitting in her hospital bed, flipping through a magazine, when Jason walked in. She said "Hey, Jase!" Her smile was huge.

He loved how every time he walked into a room she greeted him like he had just came back from war. Like it was amazing that she was lucky enough to see him again. Like he was her miracle...her hero...her best friend..._her man_. Jason would never get enough of Carly's smiles. When he left a little while earlier to go get food in the hospital cafeteria and make phone calls to check on the kids, Lulu and Spinelli, Carly had been sleeping. "Hey. You look like you feel a lot stronger."

"Yep. I get to bust out of this joint later on today. You check on Sonny? How does he look? Is Alexis freaking out? Who's keeping her calm?"

"I didn't go see him. I asked at the desk. He woke up."

"Good...this could have all ended so bad...for our boys. Losing me and Sonny at the same time. But they would still have you...I know you would raise our boys well...and, I guess, they'd have Alexis, because of Kristina and Molly and all...whatever...I don't like the woman but she'd step up if she had to."

"I don't want to talk about Alexis," he said, a little too quickly as he remembered finding out she had stolen the antidote from Carly, something Jason wasn't sure he would ever tell Carly.

Jason added "Or Sonny...Lets talk about...what's the first thing you want to do when you get home?" He walked toward her bed.

"Make love to you."

He stopped dead in his tracks. His body grew hard, his eyes darken. He gave her a long look. He turned and closed the door, locking it.

Jason took large steps to get to Carly's side and then bent close to her "Lets not talk at all." His mouth connected with hers.

Though they couldn't make love right now, because he felt she was just not strong enough, they could kiss and hold each other and be Jason and Carly again...and he could not get enough of being that, not ever.

(_I don't want clever_

_conversation._

_  
I never want to work that hard_

_  
I just want someone_

_that I can talk to_

_  
I want you just the way you are._

I need to know that you will always be  
the same old someone that I knew...

_I said I love you and that's forever.  
_

_And this I promise from the heart,  
I couldn't love you, any better,I love you just the way you are_.)

Coming up: LuSam, Blackie and Brenda, 3M


	88. Chapter 88

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

**March 2007**

"Today was a disaster," Maxie complained to Cooper as they sat at a table at Jake's Bar. "We were supposed to have bridesmaid dresses and tuxes ordered by now so we could have them shipped overnight delivery and be here by Saturday. But that all went to hell when _your _mother and _your_ grandmother and _your _best friend all screwed up my plans by only thinking of themselves instead of me, who they should have put first. I mean _Hello?_ See this adorable face? I'm the bride!"

Cooper smiled. "Yeah you are."

Maxie smiled back then put on a pout. "There is no way we'll have everything ready for this wedding by the weekend. And I'm not having it be anything less than perfect either. Jason Morgan will just have to get over his deadline for you leaving town cause I need at least one more week to plan. He don't like it I can always stick my stiletto up his ass and ask him again. I'm sure that would bring him around to my way of thinking."

"You leave Jason to me. I'll talk to him. And if he won't listen to me, then I'll ask my Aunt Brenda. She's always been really good to me and he's always been good to her, at least that she has always told me. You need another week, Maxie, then you got it."

"Really?" she squealed, happily. She popped out of her seat and tossed herself onto his lap, hugging him. She then ran her hands through the back of his hair, titling his head up to look at her. "You always make everything right in my world. That's why I know I'm supposed to marry you. Cause you balance out me...when I feel crazy, you make me sane. When I'm sad, you make me smile. When I'm mad, you calm me down. You fix me, Coop, just by being you."

She kissed him. When she pulled back, he whispered "You fix me too."

Maxie stood up and held out her hand. She nodded toward the juke box with a sensual smile playing on her lips. Cooper took her hand and they walked over there. She looked down at the selection, while he places his hands on the glass on either side of her body, trapping her between him and the jukebox. He put in some money. She picked a song. No one else was dancing but it didn't matter to them...they only needed each other, only saw each other, only cared that the other was happy.

Her arms slid around his neck as the music started.

_(The first time ever I saw your face_

_  
I thought the sun_

_rose in your eyes_

_  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies my love)  
_

Maxie wondered what she had ever done to be lucky enough to have this man fall in love with her. She couldn't come up with anything. But maybe that was a good thing...maybe she didn't have to earn his love...maybe he was just born to be hers and would love her no matter what she ever did.

_  
(The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_  
I felt the earth _

_move through my hand_

_  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command my love_)

A smile curved over Maxie's lips as Celine Dion's voice filled the little dirty bar where drunks got wasted, and lost souls stumbled up to the rooms upstairs, and love was found on rare nights when all the stars lined up. Sometimes Jake's Bar was really the most romantic spot in all of Port Charles...though by looking at it, you could never tell.

But whenever Cooper's arms were around Maxie, that was all it took to create complete romantic perfection in her book.

_  
(The first time ever I lay with you_

_  
I felt your heart_

_so close to mine_

_  
The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face)_

XXXXXXXX

Sam left the hospital after hearing that Sonny had woken up. She headed back to the Lake House to stay with her sisters, and sent the nanny home. After putting the kids in bed, Sam was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine, when Lucky knocked on the door.

She hurried over there, opened it and flung herself into his arms. He smiled, bent down and kissed her. She said "You have to quit your job...you can't spend eight hours a day away from me. Its torture."

"How would we eat if I do that?" he joked.

"I'm a Cassadine. I'll just take over the world and make myself Head Bitch in charge. We can make the peasants keep us in the lap of luxury."

He laughed, kissed her again, and said "No. Spencers don't help with Cassadines plots. We stop them just in the nick of time."

She took his hand and led him inside. They sat on the couch together.

He said "I didn't even make it to work today. I went and saw Liz and my kids, then saw Carly, she sent me to see my Dad and thank him for saving her life. He was drunk on The Haunted Star but what else is new. I nearly broke the house playing blackjack and winning for ten hands in a row until he remembered I count cards then he cut me off. I went to the Quatermaines to check in with Em but all I found was Tracy and Julia catfighting and Big Alice soaking Edward's oriental run with ten gallons of water as she turned the hose on them. I called the kids on my way home and sang them to sleep and now I'm here...back with my sexy girlfriend who I missed more than words can say."

"Ditto, Lucky. Ditto. Well, I spent my day visiting my mom at the hospital. She still won't leave Sonny's side. But he woke up finally so that's good. And I caught up some more with my Dad. He says he's moving him and Jeremy to town! Can you believe it? I went from Cody and Evelyn, the poster people for dysfunctional parenting, to Alexis and Blackie. She's so intelligent that its mind blowing and really fierce in her protectiveness of the people she loves and he's this big hearted rocker who just took me in without saying _Where's the blood test? You can't be mine_! He just said _There you are. I love you_...it was all I ever hoped for...just like you are, Lucky."

She kissed him and he pulled her whole body onto his, as he laid back on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder, he stroked her hair. "Life in this town in crazy, but I want to spend my crazy life here with you."

"I have to spend my crazy life with you, Lucky, or else I will feel incomplete. Whenever I reach out my hand to hold...I want you to be the one reaching back to take it."

"I swear to God, Sam, I will be...I _will_ be."

There life together would be wild and messy, but it would be a beautiful wild mess. A Cassadine and a Spencer...who the hell would have thunk it? Sam might lead one crazy life but it was a life that she wanted to share every moment of it with Lucky...the crazy parts and the sane ones, if there ever were any.

(_If you're coming with me you need nerves of steel  
cause I take corners on two wheels._

_  
It's a never-ending circus ride._

_The faint of heart_

_need not apply._

__

Mi vida loca, over and over,  
destiny turns on a dime.

_  
I go where the wind blows  
You can't tame a wild rose_

_  
Welcome to my crazy life_) ( Pam Tillis) 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Blackie and Brenda ended up at Jake's, after finding out Sonny woke up but he couldn't have any visitors outside of family.

Brenda felt like stomping her foot and calling for Jason to tell that Nurse Epiphany that she was family but the story of them...of Brenda and Sonny and Jason and Carly and Jax...it was just too much to go into, plus she really felt like a drink to take the edge off after her wild rodeo ride of a day at the Quatermaines. Her hair even got wet when Alice turned on the hose. So not cool.

She lifted her tequila shooter and said to Blackie "Live, love and laugh at it all...and dress fabulously while you do it. Always dress fabulously."

He touched his glass to hers and they threw back their shots. Brenda didn't know him well but the one thing she noticed, other than he was movie star freaking gorgeous, was that he wore his heart on his sleeve. She could see all his love for Alexis swimming around in his eyes every time she looked at him.

_Has anyone ever loved me that much? So much that two decades from now I would still be in their blood? What would it be like to be loved like that? I thought I had it once...but right now he is sitting somewhere holding the hand of someone else.._..Brenda thought to herself_ Don't I get a soulmate too? I can't be everyone's almost...almost the one they marry, almost the one they keep forever, almost real...and no one's everything._

Coleman came over and said "Hey, man, ain't you some kind famous something? Ain't you someone?"

Blackie smiled. "Someone...yeah. Aren't we all?"

"You know what I mean. I saw your face on posters before..." Coleman snapped his fingers. "You were a singer in the seventies right?" Coleman looked at Brenda "Ain't I right?"

"Don't ask me. I was born in the seventies," Brenda said, chuckling.

"It was the eighties and yeah...yeah...that's me. Blackie Parrish. Nice to meet you."

"Why don't you sing a little something for us?" Coleman asked

"Yeah, climb up on the bar and shake what your mama gave you,"Brenda said.

Coleman poured more shots of tequila and they drank them.

"Only if you make it a duet," Blackie said to Brenda.

"Why the hell not?" she asked, already a little buzzed. "You only live once. And in this town...you never know when that once is gonna be over."

Coleman said "I got just the song over here on this juke box for you all. We don't got the karaoke set up tonight but here you go... here's the songbook for the words...page 27."

Blackie and Brenda sang along to Pam Tillis Mi Vida Loca through the first two verses and then sang, looking in each other eyes, laughing and tipsy, using really bad cowboy accents _"__Sweetheart before this night is through  
I could fall in love with you._

_  
Come dancing on the edge with me  
Let my passion set you free_

Mi vida loca over and over  
Destiny turns on a dime

_  
I go where the wind blows  
You can't tame a wild rose  
Welcome to my crazy life!_

Here in the firelight 

_I see your tattoo_

_  
Mi vida loco._

_So you're crazy too?_

Mi vida loca over and over  
Destiny turns on a dime  
I go where the wind blows  
You can't tame a wild rose  
Welcome to my crazy life!

We'll go where the wind blows  
And I'll be a wild rose  
Welcome to my crazy life!)

The song ended and Brenda laughed. She quickly brought her mouth to Blackie's for a friendly kiss. "Thanks for making my rock and roll fantasies come true. Now I can say I sang with the band once."

"You can sing with me anytime," Blackie said.

"Hell, girl, with the way you look...they should be writing albums about you...not just songs." Coleman said "Don't you agree, man?"

"Yeah, I do," Blackie said.

She didn't know how long she might stay in town this time. It depended on how long Jason needed her or if Cooper needed her in Europe but for as long as she was there, Brenda decided to spend it getting to know Blackie better. He might love Alexis but he didn't stand a shot with her.

Brenda knew this town and the people in it like the back of her pretty little hand.

There were some things in Port Charles that were just an indisputable facts. Luke and Laura would go down as legends. No one could ever come between Jason and Carly. The Quatermaines would always eat pizza on Thanksgiving and argue the other 364 days of the year. The Cassadines would cause chaos one way or the other. And the only woman crazy and brave enough to take on Sonny Corinthos and win was Alexis Davis.

That left Blackie as out in the cold as Brenda was...and maybe that left Brenda with a new chance at finding the man with just enough of all she needed to make her heart race- a sexy smile, amazing soulful eyes, the ability to offer a deep and steady love, a wild side and someone to make her laugh.

Maybe. Maybe not.

She lifted her shot of tequila and smiled. At least she was not out of the game completely. She had a life in Europe...but it never felt like she was really alive unless she was within the city limits of Port Charles, New York.

**Coming up: Carly does find out what Alexis did, from an unlikely source. What will Carly do to her arch rival when the truth is known? **

**Jason and Lucky argue about Sophie. Just how many parents can one little girl have?**


	89. Chapter 89

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

**March 2007**

**Three Days Later**

**Very Late Afternoon**

Carly could not be happier. She was finally getting released from General Hospital. She had heard that Sonny was scheduled to check out that day too. Finally this ordeal was over.

Jason was filling out insurance paperwork, while Carly dressed in her regular clothes in the bathroom of her hospital room. A moment after she walked out of there, Patrick stepped into her room. She noticed he had a broken nose. _What a shame_, she thought, _but crooked noses can be sexy on some men._

"Morning, Dr. Drake. Did you hear that me and Bean are about to be free of this place? Come to say good-bye?"

"Bean?"

Carly touched her stomach. "My little girl with Jason. Say hello. She loves to be part of all our conversations. She doesn't want to miss a thing, just like me."

"Its really very lucky that you both survived."

"You didn't say hello to Bean."

"What? Oh...no thank you."

"What do you mean _No thank you_?"

"I don't do that. Talk to a stomach. I don't...I'm a surgeon!"

Carly laughed. "Well, you can treat Bean like the person she is, or you can leave."

"Fine. Hello, Bean! Don't grow up as bossy as your mother."

Chuckling, Carly said "Oh, she will. Don't worry."

In a very stilted manner, Patrick started "Mrs. Corinthos, I've debated-"

"That's not my name. I'm divorcing him- _again_."

"Right, okay then. Well, Ms..."

"Just call me Carly. We've slept together. Why are you being so formal? You have my number in your phone. You drunk dial me whenever you and Robin break up. But now its Ms. this and that. What's the deal, Patty boy? What has you so on edge? And no, I can not sex you up to take the edge off...I'm very much in love with my best friend and he's a gun toting coffee importer you don't want to piss off."

"Carly...yeah, I am on edge. I'm pretty damn furious actually."

"Ohh, this sounds good! What did Robin do? Talk slow. I love the juicy details most."

"It wasn't Robin. You have no clue what happened to you when you were unconscious, do you? That the first dose of antidote you received was nothing more than liquid vitamins because the vial containing the antidote was tampered with in the lab."

"You messed up my case? My God, were you trying to freaking kill me? This has St. Robin written all over it._ Saint,_ my lily white ass!"

"CARLY! Listen to me...I'm not the only one who knows about this and I am not the only one who suspects who the real culprit is, either. I've been waiting around for someone to tell you but she's still here...not in jail where she belongs...so I know no one has."

"So Robin really jipped me out of getting the antidote? Since when is she crazy? I thought she was just stuck up and selfish."

"Don't talk about Robin like that. She worked night and day, not eating or sleeping for twenty hours at a time, to try and save your life. You want to know who nearly murdered you and your baby? Alexis Davis."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Someone made sure Sonny recieved every last drop of that antidote and you got none...now you tell me, Carly, tell me...who but Alexis would go to those lengths to make sure Sonny doesn't die? Who, but Alexis, would write your death warrant rather than split the antidote in half and take their chances? Who, but Alexis, is that ruthless, cunning and smart enough to pull it off ...and also loves Sonny enough to bother?"

Carly's eyes widened, as everything he said sunk in. "I'm gonna destroy that bitch's whole world."

XXXXXXXXX

"Jason," Lucky Spencer said as he walked up to the nurse's desk at General Hospital. "I've been wanting to speak to you for a few days but I knew if I so much as tried to drag you away from my cousin's hospital bed she'd fling a bed pan at my head. I was coming back from dropping the kids off at daycare when I spotted you. You got five minutes?"

"All right." Jason stepped over to the nearby chairs and they sat down. "This is about Sophie, right?"

"Yeah, very much so. I've worked out visitation of my...the kids...with Liz and I just need to ask you if you have a problem with me taking Sophie when I take Cam...you know to the zoo and the park and sometimes to stay with me and Sam at Wyndermere."

"I have a problem if you think my daughter will be calling you Daddy."

"You do understand, Jason, that I was her father from the first day she was conceived. When you were sleeping with my wife. That hasn't slipped your mind, has it?"

"I'm not trying to argue with you. I know...I know it wasn't right to get in the middle of your marriage. I got to think about Sophie now though. Not confuse her."

"You know, all too well, about extended families. Children benefit from having as much love surrounding them as possible."

"Yeah. I know you love Cameron, like your own."

"Like my own? He is my own. So is his sister, Sophie. I can't make you allow me to see her. But nothing changes the fact that in my heart till the day it stops beating I will love that little girl. She don't have to call me Daddy for that to be true...what is Sophie gonna call Carly?"

"I don't know. We haven't thought about that yet.She'll probably call her Mama and Liz Mommy or Mom. We'll figure it out."

"Fine. Sophie can call you Daddy. I'll teach her to call me Pops."

"Lucky...do you hear yourself? You are asking me to agree to share my daughter with you for life. You want a hell of a lot more than visitation. You want to be her second father."

"That is what happens after you decide to share my wife! I loved Elizabeth from the time I was sixteen years old...sixteen...I don't know who you think you are to Liz and what you think you had with her that one night but I know all she was to me. Have you ever loved someone like that? You look at Carly...you look at her and think back to what it felt like the day you found out she slept with someone else and your family was broken...You did that to me. You took away something I can never get back."

"Your drug addiction did that to you."

"Fair enough. I'm an addict. You're a mobster. We share a little girl. You've brought Carly into Sofie's life...that's your choice...if I was still with Liz I would be Sophie's legal stepfather. I can't go back to Liz though, even for my kids, cause I love Sam now...you do_ remember_ Sam, right?"

"Don't even go there! She moved out on me. Not the other way around."

"She's moved on _with me. _We're happy. The past is the past and I'm not on drugs anymore. I never will be again. And you...you will not put Sofie or Cam in the middle of a gun battle or mob war. I'll trust you to work overtime to be good enough to be around my kids and you...Jason...you need to give me this one thing...a few hours a week with the daughter you cheated me out of having be mine. I could have made a baby with Liz that night."

"If you weren't with Maxie maybe you would have."

"I don't need you telling me about all the ways I messed up. I know what I did. And I know what you did. You slept with my wife and created a child that Liz let me believe was mine. She made Sophie mine in my heart. Jason...I can't go to court and fight you for Sofie. I can't go back to Liz so I'm Sophie's stepfather. But I can't... just give up on my child either. I am not that man! Can I see Sofie when I see Cam or not? Can you, me, Liz and Carly raise our kids or not? I'm finally trying again to get to know Carly better...I want to spend time with Michael and Morgan...with your new baby...I want Sam to feel comfortable around all of you...I want all the boys to be able to go out to Wyndermere and ride Nikolas' horses and play tag and swim...be little boys...be a family. You can hold the past against me forever or you can let our families heal."

Liz walked up to the nurses station. She could hear every word they said.

"You can claim Sofie as all yours. But she," Lucky touched his chest "is in my heart already. I spent everyday of Liz's pregnancy loving that baby...planning for that baby...being a father to that baby...and I will be good to her for the rest of her life, you have my word on that. So for the sake of Sophie and Cam...for my sake...for all of us...can I be her Pops?"

"We can give it a try...but I see any signs you're using again...and I will throw your ass in a locked down rehab ward so fast you won't even be able to say _What the fuck just happened_? You better be perfect around my little girl. Perfect."

"She's our little girl," Lucky said, as he stood up. "And I will be...for my kids and for Sam. The same reason I do everything now. You'll see...this will be best for everyone in the long run. Sofie and Cam won't have to be separated when I see him and she won't have to wonder why her Mom's husband didn't love her enough to claim her...cause I do...I claimed her the day Liz told me we were having a baby and I will claim her till the day I die."

Lucky turned to go to the elevator and his eyes connected with Liz's. He stared at her for a moment, once it had been so simple for them but it would never be simple again. He turned and pushed the button for the elevator.

_(Armchair warriors often fail_

_and we've been_

_poisoned by these fairytales_

_The lawyers clean up all the details_

_since Daddy had to lie..._

_... let me take a long last look  
before we say goodbye_

_  
Just lay your head back on the ground  
and let your hair fall_

_all around me_

_  
Offer up your best defense  
but this is the end _

_This is the end of the innocence_) ( Don Henley)

**Coming up: Logan finally meets the Baldwins in this story. Carly settles on a means of revenge. Sonny goes home from the hospital and sees Kristina.**


	90. Chapter 90

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Ninety**

**March 2007**

Logan felt like that crazy hacker Spinelli when he tripped over his own feet in Kelly's diner and almost took out a whole table of food, all because he walked in and saw Scott Baldwin, Scott's ex-wife Lucy Coe, and his two daughters Serena and Christina.

The same way he researched Susan Moore and knew he was related to Jason Morgan, Heather Grant and Steven Lars Webber through her, Logan also knew all about Scott and his family. Logan lost his breath at the sight of them. He had been avoiding running into them since he came to town, figuring there was only so much he could take at one time...and wondering if he should give Scott a hard right jab or left hook to his jaw when he finally did come face to face with that sperm donor.

Logan apologized to the table of GH nurses that he almost toppled onto. Georgie came out from behind the counter and came right over to him, touching his arm. Her eyes jerked between him and the Baldwins, as Logan's eyes stayed stuck on Christina, who stared right back at him.

Georgie hugged him and whispered into his ear "You're white as a ghost, Lo. Come sit down at the counter, babe."

She took his hand, but as they walked away, Christina said "Look. Doesn't that guy look just like the pictures of Dad that Grandpa has on his wall? Weird huh?"

Serena said "Oh my God, he does."

Scott's head snapped up and swivelled around. Logan felt like a bug under a microscope. Then Scott turned away and looked at Lucy.

Logan told Georgie "How you doing today, angel?" His tone was very strained and he was sweating profusely.

She poured him some water. Leaning across the counter, she said "I can introduce you if you want."

"No, forget it. I'd kill him if he even said one word to me."

"Hi, there, uh...mister," Scott said from behind him.

Logan froze. Slowly he turned around to find Scott giving him a thorough once over. "If you're smart you'll just walk away."

"Well, that's a fine how do you do. Hey, there, Georgie, this your boyfriend? Sounds like he has an accent on him. Where you from, son?"

At the word _son _Logan pushed Scott so hard he flew across Kelly's. Hearing a loud omphf Mike came running out of the kitchen to check on things. "What's going on?"

Logan advanced on Scott. Logan pointed at Lucy. "Get your daughters out of here. This ain't gonna be pretty! Go!"

Scott smiled at Lucy. "There's my boy."

Lucy said "I see him."

Logan started to pummel Scott, while Georgie, Serena and Christina yelled and Mike pulled out a bat. He drug Logan off Scott, who had a bloody lip, but was not all that mad.

Scott said, as he stood back up, "I'll let that go but don't try it again, boy."

"I'm not your boy or your son! I'm nothing to you! I hate you. Your son hates you, how do you like that?! If I could I would take those beautiful daughters of yours far away from you because you don't deserve children. How could you leave me to rot in foster homes? You're a punk ass bitch and I hope you die!"

Serena yelled at Logan "You better watch how you talk to our Dad!"

Mike said "I'm calling the cops. This is crazy."

Scott said "That ain't necessary. Its just a family squabble."

Christina said "I don't understand...what is he saying? Is he saying he's my brother?"

Lucy said "It's a really long story, sweetie. Serena heard some of it before because your father used to spend time looking for his son and his ex-wife but he could never find them and finally...all the leads went cold. But the short version is that a very long time ago your father was married to a woman named Susan who moved away from Port Charles. She was very sick with a mental illness and she would move from town to town a lot. Scott wanted to help her and he would sometimes find her and get her to a doctor...but she would always disappear again. The last time he saw her she was pregnant with his son but she disappeared and he couldn't find out what happened to her."

Logan listened to all of this and then said to Scott. "Bullshit! Your name was on my adoption certificate. You could have found me if you looked hard enough."

"I had no idea she gave you up for adoption. I looked and looked for Susan but never found her. You don't know how many Jane Does I've tracked down...how many morgues I've stood in...how many mental hospitals...how many homeless shelters...looking for this woman I loved once who grew into someone I couldn't even recognize cause she was so sick and this little boy I never even got to meet. I wanted you...I always wanted you...I don't even know your name."

"You never wanted me!" Logan cried, with tears in his eyes.

Georgie came up and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Lo...why don't we take this to one of the rooms upstairs, okay?"

"I don't need him," Logan said, his lips quivering. "I have you, don't I?"

"You know you do,"Georgie said.

"Then that's all I need."

"Now, hold on a hot minute here," Scott said. "I just met my kid for the first time...I ain't about to be pushed aside. I've searched this country for you. I've bought birthday presents and Christmas presents for you...twenty three years worth...and I don't even know what day you were born, just the month you were due. Lucy has gone to psychics to try to help me find you. Look here...I'm sorry I didn't know you were adopted. If I knew that it would have helped me to locate you but I figured you were with Susan and she had changed her last name...or that maybe she died before you were born...you can't know how many scenarios played out in my mind...about my missing boy. So you slow down here on all this talk about not needing me...you ain't kicking me to the curb...forget it!" Scott grabbed Logan's face in his hand. "Look at me! You are my son! I'm the father that loves you and have been waiting for you to come home."

Tears streamed down Logan's face.

Scott hugged him, whispering, "Look, Lucy, look...can you believe it...its my boy."

Logan decided maybe he could give Scott a second chance and not murder him, as he previously had planned. Georgie would probably not want to date a murderer and, besides, his sisters were adorable and he had always wanted more siblings than just Coop. Logan was all about having a big family. It was his only dream when he was all alone in Texas...his childhood dreams were finally coming true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly needed to see Jason and she needed to see him now. She stormed through the halls of General Hospital with Patrick's words echoing in her head:

_You want to know who nearly murdered you and your baby? Alexis Davis._

She got to the nurses station and found Liz standing behind it, Jason in front of it, and Cruz Rodriguez telling Jason he had to come in for questioning.

"Oh hell no," Carly said to Cruz. "You can't have him right now. He's mine and we got something to talk about."

Jason raised an eyebrow at her, over her tone, considering she was fuming, red faced and it looked like her head might start spinning right off her shoulders at any second. Carly knew she was worked up but, just wait, cause she was only getting started.

_Alexis will feel my wrath_, Carly vowed, _She'll be sorry she ever tried to take me out._

"Carly," Jason said, slowly. "Max will take you home. Go there and rest. I'll be there as soon as I'm done with this. I might as well get it over with."

Carly turned to Cruz. "What are you trying to pin on him now? Jaywalking? The Ida Warren murder maybe? You can't clear your cold cases by dragging my best friend down to the station every time you need a suspect."

"Its fine, Carly. Don't get yourself upset," Jason said. "Think of the baby."

Carly was way too steamed to heed his advice. She snapped at Cruz "Get it through your thick cop skull...you'll never convict Jason of anything so just leave him alone!"

"Well, when one of our own goes missing, ma'am, we tend to take it kinda personal. Sure you understand that we aren't about to just let the disappearance of Richard Lansing go uninvestigated."

"Ric's dead?" Carly asked, meeting Jason's eyes.

"Missing," Cruz clarified. "For the last three days. Unless you know he's dead..."

"Don't question her without her lawyer," Jason said.

_Ric's dead, huh_? Carly thought. _Someone will have to go down for this and I know just the someone who deserves a nice long prison sentence_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis and Sonny walked through the door of the Lake House. He was dressed in his typical suit and was basically back to full health. She could hardly believe how good it felt to be away from the hospital with him.

On the ride to her home, he had leaned across the back seat of the limo and captured her mouth with his, murmuring as he did, _Its been way too long, counselor. _His hand had slid immediately up her skirt as he pushed her back into the plush seat and his body pressed against hers.

Now she was slightly flushed and glowing as she called out to her daughters to come greet Sonny. Kristina came bounding into the room, while the nanny carried Molly.

"DADDY!" She flung herself into Sonny's arms. He kissed her cheek.

"Baby girl, how you doing today?"

"Daddy, I missed you and Mommy so much. I went to Disney World and I got to dance with Lucky at Cinderella's castle. I got to wear a princess dress and so did Molly."

"That sounds great, Kristina. Your mama and I...we missed you like crazy...but that's all in the past...cause we're gonna be around full-time again from now on, okay?"

Alexis leaned over and kissed Kristina cheek. "I love you. Were you good for Sam and Lucky?"

"Yep!"

Alexis took Molly into her arms. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered what happened to Ric. "Molly baby, how is mama's pretty baby? I love you so much, baby..." She hugged her and whispered in her ear "Mama is sorry."

All Alexis Davis has done in every moment since the hostage crisis ended, and in truth in every moment since she moved to Port Charles- all her sins, all her choices, all her crimes- she has felt pushed into a corner to commit each one. She did what she had to do...and never expected to not have to pay for that. She thought the cost would not be prison time, or anything so mundane as going to Hell, for Helena was set to take over Hell one day and would never allow Natasha entry...she had thought the cost would be her happy ending. But now she had that.

Still sometimes happy endings can be compromised by good intentions gone wrong. Sometimes dreams come true, but life does not become perfect.

While Alexis held Molly, she looked over at Sonny, who was holding Kristina. He winked at her.

She didn't know how long it would be until her past caught up to her but Alexis planned to enjoy every second of her time till then...after all...being with Sonny and her girls, it was worth killing for.

Just ask Carly. Just ask Ric.

Still this was her dream and she would not apologize for fighting for it.

She mouthed "I love you," to Sonny.

He walked over, carrying there daughter, and kissed Alexis' cheek, whispering "Love you, wifey."

_Wifey?_ she thought, nervous and happy at the same time. _Well isn't that just like him to want to marry me when he's still in his marriage of convenience Carly_? She couldn't stop smiling though, at the thought of him even wanting her to be his wife.

No matter what happened now. This moment in time made every sin worth committing, every tear worth crying, every lonely night worth suffering through. Though perfect moment in her life were rare to come by... being with her girls and Sonny, and all being happy, that was this woman's version of perfection.

_(I've never had a dream come true  
till the day that I found you..._

_You're the one I think about each day_

_  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be,  
a part of me will always be with you _) (S Club 7)

**Coming up: Carly has hard questions for Jason. Ned finds out about Julia and Tracy fighting. Logan has plans for his future and they all include Georgie.**


	91. Chapter 91

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Ninety One**

**March 2007**

**Afternoon**

"Hold up there, Carly," Mac Scorpio said, as they stood in the middle of the police station. "Where do you think you're going?"

Her hand was on the door of the interrogation room. She turned around. "Don't try and stop me from seeing Jason! I could drive everyone in this place crazy with my bugging to get in there but that will just make life harder on all of us. Why put us through all that?"

Mac sighed. "I'm not running a social center here. I swear, this station is never so busy as when Morgan is brought in...Fine, you can have ten minutes with him but that's it and then I want a statement from you about the last time you saw Ric."

"My statement is simple. I haven't seen that lowdown, filthy scum of a man since before I was hospitalized and, if he's as dead as I pray he is, then I'll never have to see him again. My alibi is airtight though, cause I was unconscious when Ric went missing, and I'm Jason's alibi too cause he stayed in the hospital for every second I was there. So look elsewhere for your suspect this time, Commissioner."

"I'll check with the nurses and make sure Morgan was there as much as you think he was. Considering you were unconscious, you can't know what he was doing, can you?"

"I know Jason. Conscious or not, I know he doesn't leave me when I need him." With that said, she twisted the door handle and walked in to find Jason handcuffed to the table.

"You should go home and rest. You shouldn't be running around. You'll wear yourself down."

Carly closed the door and then spun back around, her movements frantic. "Tell me you didn't know that bitch tried to kill me!"

But one look in his eyes...and Carly knew Jason had been well aware of the truth. Disappointment, anger and pain flashed into her eyes as she shook her head at her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay, Lo?" Georgie asked as they sat on the bench on the docks.

They had just left Kelly's where he spent the last hour talking to his father for the first time in his life.

Logan took her hand and said "I can barely think straight right now...but I'm okay...or I will be...if you will keep holding my hand."

"You know I will." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you...a couple actually. I didn't get a chance to tell you yet cause of all that going down with Scott."

Georgie lit up. "You didn't have to go through any trouble for me. You're still recovering from your gun shot wound."

"I got out of the hospital a week ago. I'm all good now. So do you want to hear your surprise or are you not interested?"

"Don't tease me, Lo."

"Why? Its fun. You get this look in your eye like you're all...bright and sunshiney, happy to be my girl...no other girl ever looks at me like that."

"Good!"

He chuckled. "Okay, surprise one..."He reached into his pocket and took out a small charm bracelet. It had three charms on it so far. "I wanted to get you something...to thank you for being my angel."

"Oh, Lo, you don't have to thank me for doing something that makes me happier than I've ever been before. And I don't want you spending your money on me...but I love it! Thank you." She gave him a quick hug and then looked at the bracelet.

"You're welcome. And don't worry about the cash. I'm an employed man now. I took a job working security at the Haunted Star at night so I can catch a few classes at PCU during the day."

Logan spent the last three days searching day and night for a job. Since he was planning on staying in Port Charles, he figured it was about time to get employed because his savings wouldn't hold out forever and he couldn't expect Cooper to give him loans for months and months after that...it would be hard to borrow fifty bucks here and there when Coop was gonna be living in Europe.

The thought of that still made Logan nearly physically sick to his stomach, but then the thought of having Georgie to lean on while Cooper was gone would soothe the ache away.

"That's wonderful," Georgie said. "I'm really proud of you."

"Your second surprise is that I want to take you on a right and proper date tonight."

"A right and proper date?" She softly repeated the words he spoke in his Texas accent." Really? That's...so sweet of you to think of that...I was happy just hanging out at your place or whatever though."

"You deserve better than my crap apartment for dates. I thought maybe Coop's wedding could be our first real, _dress in decent clothes and dance_, date but since it got pushed back another week...lets not wait. Will you go to The Metro Court with me tonight?"

"I'd love to, Lo." She kissed his cheek.

He slipped the charm bracelet on her wrist. She fingered the charms, whispering what they were "A heart...a diploma...and the Eiffel Tower."

"The diploma...that's cause you're the smartest girl I ever will know and you actually convinced me to give school a shot. The Eiffel Tower is for our future...when we go visit your mouthy sister and my _crazy about her_ brother...we can take the train into Paris and see the sights together. Something to look forward to...if you can put up with me for a while longer."

"Believe me, I can...happily."

Logan leaned close to her. "And the heart...that's obvious right, angel? You got my heart now. You carry it around in your hand all day so why not see it on your wrist too...so you won't forget me."

She kissed him, and then caressed his face. "You are unforgettable to me. You came into my life and made it a real life. I'm not just boring titles anymore: student, daughter, buddy, sister, volunteer, ex-wife...now I'm a woman...who gets to give her heart away again. You made me that, Logan, and nobody else could...cause nobody make me feel like you do."

They kissed again, still holding hands, and Logan silently thanked God for this woman, like he did every day since they met.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock. Knock. _

Julia Barrett walked toward her hotel room door, while thinking_ Please, let it be Cooper_.

Everyone else lately, even her sister Brenda, was getting on her nerves. Brenda loved those damn Quatermaines more than her, Julia was sure of it. "Who is it?"

"Me."

_Me_. Ned. She gritted her teeth.

Its hard to see him. All she sees are all the dreams she lost. She's pissed as hell at him and him at her and its hard to not bring up the past every single time they cross paths. She pulled open the door anyway, because until the wedding is over she will have to find a way to deal with him. After that, Julia plans to go back to Europe and put Ned Ashton and Port Charles into her past, where they both belong, for a second time.

Before she could say hello, Ned smiled at her and asked "I go out of town for a few days and you get into a brawl with my mother?"

"She got into fisticuffs with me. I was standing there, trying to help our son's fiancee choose elegant and becoming bridal gowns for her attendants, when your mother tackled me to the ground."

"You should never be rude to her after she gets more than three drinks in her. Tracy's insult to slap ratio increases with each scotch and water."

"That's lovely. Very classy clan you come from Ned."

"Oh, well, we can't all be megalomaniacs bent on taking over the business world like your father was."

"Harlan did all that with _your father_."

"But not my mother. I thought we were talking about Tracy here. You have to work harder to get along with her, for Cooper's sake. Besides, you can't expect her to not be angry. We kept Cooper from her for all of his life."

"We? You finally admit that you shared a hand in it?"

"I went along with what you wanted...and regretted it for everyday after. I'll pay for that for the rest of my life in guilt. I'm just thankful Cooper will have anything to do with me and that he wants to know Brooklyn and Dillon and my mother and the rest of the family. You can't imagine what another great grandchild means to Edward. Take the way a child feels on Christmas and times that by one million and you still wouldn't be in the ballpark of how much Edward loves his family."

"Cooper isn't Edward's latest toy."

"Grandfather might seem to treat his family like objects he can control but they are not playthings to him. He takes all of our futures dead serious. He cares too much, not too little."

"Wonderful. Fine, Ned, I believe you. Your family isn't a controlling, life strangling, collection of unstable personalities held together by secrets, lies and one very sketchy bloodline. They just love too hard. Why didn't I realize that myself when your mother was using my pearl necklace to try and choke the life out of me? She was literally attempting to love me to death."

Ned smiled. "You'll catch on. Give yourself time."

Slowly, Julia smiled. "I'm not staying in this town long enough to figure out anything. If it wasn't taking so long to plan this wedding, I would be oversees already."

"Yeah, its odd, you can't throw together a 300 person wedding in a week," he joked "Who would have guessed?"

"I could have, if I was doing it alone."

"You know what, Jules? I actually do believe you."

"Are you being nice to me?"

"I've decided I have no choice. We share a son who I want to know better and one day we'll be grandparents together. I don't want to keep dredging up the past. I'm still angry but I'm grown up enough to know my anger isn't all that matters in this situation. So what do you say...wanna be a grown up with me?"

She gives him a long look. "I'm going to need a stiff drink before I can be too much more grown up and over it all...but after that...I suppose I could attempt to keep a truce with you."

"Good. Cooper doesn't deserve to have his family turn on each other. We let him down enough already. Lets not do that anymore."

"I can finally say I completely agree with you on something, Ned."

Coming up: Jarly. 3M, LuSam

**Note-**

From character bio:

_Harlan Barrett, Leopold Taub, Cesar Faison, and Lord Larry Ashton, Ned's father, formed a cartel to control global business via the use of a toxic substance, carbon disulfide, manufactured at a cannery they purchased as a front for their operations. _

_On Founder's Day, the cartel was busted! _

_Taub was killed, Faison escaped, and Bill Eckert shot and killed Harlan Barrett, causing his daughter Julia to break up with him._


	92. Chapter 92

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

**March 2007**

**Afternoon**

Jason got tense at the sight of Carly walking into the interrogation room. She had just gotten released from the hospital. "You should go home and rest. You shouldn't be running around. You'll wear yourself down."

Carly closed the door and then spun back around, her movements frantic. "Tell me you didn't know that bitch tried to kill me!"

He takes in a breath and his eyes held hers for a brief, painful second then dropped. But a second is all it took for her to see the truth and for him to see disappointment, anger and pain rise up and cloud her eyes. "Please, sit down. You got to stay calm."

He looked up just as she started to scream at him.

"How the hell can I be calm when Alexis Davis is a murderous thieving wench and you knew that she robbed me of getting the antidote and you didn't say a word. You let me sit around and worry about her and how she's dealing with Sonny being sick! Worry about her girls! Worry about our family! You know what, Jase, that's it. The gloves are off. I don't owe that woman a damn bit of consideration anymore...even if she is the mother of our boys' sister and cousin...she's gonna pay and I am gonna be the one that makes her pay!" Carly turned on her heels, jerked the door open and hurried away.

"CARLY! Carly! Don't..." he yelled but she walked away without looking back.

Jason shook his head and looked down again. He hadn't told Carly about what Alexis did for this very reason. Since she's pregnant he doesn't want her freaking out and plotting revenge. He'll handle Sonny and Alexis- in his own way, in his own time- but Carly is not patient...he loves her...but he's also scared that she just might get herself in over her head.

He jerked on his hand that was handcuffed to the table.

_Damn it, she needs me and I'm useless to her right now, _he thought to himself. _I'm supposed to be by her side, helping her count to ten and figure out a better way to handle this...I can't be her hero locked up here. _

"Mac! Hey!"

Cruz Rodriguez stuck his head in. "What'd you want now, Morgan? You might not believe it...but this station...this town...and this world don't revolve around you."

"Get my lawyer down here now or you're looking at a lawsuit."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie sat at a table at Jake's with Cooper. He had given up his bartending job, since he was planning to leave town soon. She nuzzled his neck

"I don't want to share you," she whispered in his ear, pouting softly. "Why do we have to hang out with The Joker and your mean-to-me sister?"

"It's the Jackal, and you know that, baby."

"Fine. The Jackal. He hates me as much as Brooklyn Brat does."

"Spinelli might react nicer to you if you didn't get so frustrated with him so quickly. You know he's been good to me since I came to town and I just want a chance to hang out with him another time before we move. Can you try for me? I bet you end up liking him if you give him one more shot," Cooper told her. "And for Brooklyn, well you two have history but that's the past. She's close with Georgie so I don't see why she can't become just as close with you. Georgie isn't the only nice Jones girl around."

"Everyone thinks so! But you, Coop. Only you see the good in me."

"And I always will." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "It still amazes me...you're gonna give up your home, the town you grew up in, seeing your friends and family, all to move with me. No one else would do that who just met me less than two months ago. They wouldn't be sure it was worth it."

"Well, I don't have a doubt. Spending my life with you is worth anything I have to sacrifice."

"No more sacrifices for you after we get to Europe. I want you to enroll in fashion school and follow your dreams, baby. You deserve to get just what you what out of this life."

"Maybe I'm not talented enough to cut it with the other designers there, though. I probably would be a flop."

"My girl...a flop? Nah, I'll never believe that. You have all this faith in me and in us, in what we can be, but you should have just as much faith in yourself, too, Maxie."

"You don't know how much of a screw up I was before I met you. The only thing that keeps me from self-destructing now is the thought I'd lose you if I did."

"You can not lose me. That's not an option. And me losing my faith in you...the sun would fall from the sky first. Please think about going to fashion school. I like the idea of being married to a famous designer. Mr. Maxie Barrett...I could love being known as that."

She smiled. "I'll think about it...for you."

Just then they heard a commotion at the door, looked over and saw Spinelli and Brooklyn both trying to enter at the same time.

He called out "After you, the Fair and Lovely Musical One."

She smiled at him and walked inside. He followed, tripping over his own feet and nearly hitting the floor before he caught himself on a table and hauled himself upright again.

Maxie said to Cooper, under her breath, "Off to a brilliant start already. Look at him...he can't even manage to walk straight."

"He's a kind man and he helped me find my family," Cooper whispered back. " Maxie...please try."

Spinelli and Brooklyn reached their table. Maxie smiled brightly "Lets get drunk!"

She could like them much better wasted, she was sure. Cooper gave her a look..Brooklyn was not old enough to drink..._Fine, _Maxie thought to herself, _Root Beer for her. Tequila for me._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam tried to talk Lucky out of switching his days off with another cop. But he insisted on doing it so he could take her to a lodge in Canada for a two day stay. Since they just got back from Florida four days before, she was concerned Mac would get pissed off at all his absences. But Lucky said not to even worry about it.

He needed to spend time alone with her more than he needed any job. And he was already planning more trips...on Nikolas' jet...to see the world with her by his side. Maybe even taking his kids or her sisters along if they could pull it off. He would even give up being a cop and become a private eye if he couldn't take the time off work. His life was Sam, not his badge.

Because of the madness that surrounded the last six weeks of their lives, they have never been able to make love for the first time, even though they had fallen madly in love with each other.

Lucky wanted them to be somewhere private- not a hotel suite with Kristina and Molly one room away, or a bedroom at Wyndermere where servants, the nanny with Spencer, Nikolas or Emily might walk by.

They drove to Canada with him holding the wheel with one hand for most of the trip, and holding her hand with the other. After they checked in, Lucky told the man at the front desk "Send the luggage up with a bell boy, would you? But give us a few hours before you do."

Then he picked Sam right off her feet and carried her all the way to their room. She smiled and sighed against his shoulder. When they were inside he looked at her and said "Miss McCall...you were there the day I lost my hope...and you were there the day I got it all back...will you be there everyday from now on?"

"Yes!"

He smiled. Then teased her and said "You sounded awful sure there. You don't need to think about it some more? You want to be my partner for life, you really sure about that? Cause I can get pretty messed up sometimes...you would be taking on a handful."

"So would you, Lucky."

"Best handful I ever met, though...and I have no choice...I'm in too deep to cut and run." Still holding her in his arms, he gently kissed her. "You in too deep to run, too, Samantha?"

"Way, way too deep."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly they undressed each other. They had both been in love before but they hadn't been in something like this before...something they could feel to the depths of their souls...other loves before ran deep but this ran right into the darkest part of each of them. Sam had never felt so seen by anyone before...so understood...so loved.

Lucky bent and kissed her bare shoulder. He raised her hand to cover his bare chest, right over his heart. "Forever, Sam...this time its really forever...my word is good."

"And my love is yours till I take my last breath."

She would have it no other way.

_(Oh it sounds_

_good to me.  
_

_I said "Cowboy, take me away!_

_Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue._

_  
Set me free._

_Oh, I pray._

_Closer to heaven above and closer to you  
Closer to you ) _( Dixie Chicks)

His lips swooped down and captured hers. She ran her hands into his hair, the pressed her body close to his. Sam loved the feel of her softness molded into his hard abs and thighs and chest, the feel of his muscular arms wrapped around her as they tumbled back onto the bad.

She didn't feel lost, like she had for so long before she met Lucky. Finally she was completely grounded, secure, safe...found, treasured, chosen...a priority...irreplaceable to him. All she had wanted to ever be to a man. Lucky was easy to love. He made love easier than she had ever known it could be. It would be easy to keep loving him for life. Easy to see the world with him, walking by his side, easy to raise a family, easy to be herself, easy to smile, easy to not rush anymore. Easy to believe life could always be beautiful for her...when two months ago she thought it never would be again.

Lucky made her hopeful. He made Sam think they could have a dream life together.

(_I wanna walk and not run._

_I wanna skip and not fall._

_  
I wanna look at the horizon and not see a building standing tall ._

_  
I wanna be the only one for miles and miles.  
Except for maybe you and your_

_simple smile._

_Oh it sounds good to me._

_Yes it sounds so good to me_) 

He kissed her neck, rolled on his back and pulled her on top of him, his hands took root in her hair, tangling within the strands. He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Sam. I love you more than I can even explain."

"I know...me too...I love you, Lucky...I love you...love you."

She kissed him again and again. And, when the kisses stilled for a moment, like she always did with Lucky, Sam exhaled...she didn't have to hold her breath and wonder when he might see who she really was and give up on her, like all the other men she let into her bed before. Lucky was her man for life. She would be his woman for just as long right back. They were at the start of their love affair and, so far, it was the most beautiful romantic love she had ever known.

His fingers moved over the center of her, every stroke gentle, every one about making love, not just having sex, every stroke was his love for her moving over her body.

He wanted to give her children, so she wasn't surprised when he entered her but didn't use protection. There was very little chance she could conceive naturally, but maybe she would get another miracle...just maybe...cause Lucky was a miracle and he made her believe that more could come there way. He made her believe in happiness again.

(_Cowboy take me away!_

_Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue._

_  
Set me free._

_Oh, I pray._

_Closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
Closer to you_

I said "I wanna touch the earth.

_I wanna break it in my hands.  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly."_

Oh it sounds so good to me!)

As Lucky moved within Sam, his hands brushed back the sweat slicked hair at her face. She moaned blissfully and then opened her eyes. Her eyes connected with his and she found love staring back at her. There was no doubt, her place on earth would always be next to this man.

__

(Closer to heaven above and closer to you.  
Closer to you.

Closer to you.

_Closer to you._

_Cowboy take me away._

_Closer to you._ )

**Coming up: Mac visits Sonny and Alexis at the Lake House. Lulu runs into Dillon at Kelly's. Carly recruits a partner in her plan to get Alexis convicted for murdering Ric.**


	93. Chapter 93

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

**March 2007**

**Afternoon**

Alexis sat on the couch with Sonny, in between them was Kristina. In Sonny's arms was Molly. They were laughing and talking about the time the girls spent in Disney World, and Sonny had been trying to convince Kristina that Greece would even be more fun than 'seeing the mouse' had been, when the knock came on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The smile on her face died when she looked over and saw Mac Scorpio standing there, with several uniformed offices behind him.

Sonny grumbled at the sight of them. "What do the cops want now? I haven't even been home an hour...this is harassment."

"Stay calm. You just got released from the hospital. Raising your blood pressure would not be the best idea right now."

Alexis called out to Voila and had her take the girls to their playroom, and then crossed the room and opened the door. "What can I do for you, Mac?"

"I'm sorry to have to come here like this but I wanted to be the one to personally deliver the news before you hear it on television...you know how Lorenzo Alcazar suddenly turned up missing last month? Skye claimed he went to South America but no one down there can vouch for seeing him...well now another man is missing, too...I'm so sorry, Alexis, ... its Ric."

She worked hard to keep her expression filled with just the right amount of shock and disbelief. Her heart didn't pound in her chest. Love made her breathless but this...crime and punishment...it made her brain click into place and start firing on all pistons.

XXXXXXXXX

Carly's skin was flushed as she jumped behind the wheel of her car, one she barely ever drove and shouldn't have been driving right then considering how all fire pissed off she was at the discovery that Alexis had stolen the antidote and made sure only Sonny got it.

Carly had no proof but she didn't need any, in her mind, beyond the look in Jason's eye when she brought it up. Alexis Davis was guilty as sin and Carly would see her pay for it.

_That selfish, low down, biatch_! Carly thought as she peeled out of the parking lot. _And she always said I was the insane one...the life ruining one...I was the danger to my kids and the men who are in my life...but she could have killed me! Okay...I get that she wanted Sonny to live...but he is a grown ass man and a mobster! He's on his own if his mob shit turns sideways and he has to go down for it. She could have killed my baby...my little Bean..._

Somewhere in the back of her head was a soft voice that taunted _Who would you kill to save Jason_? but she ignored it. She wouldn't kill a child but she would wipe out all of the rest of the planet for Jason, there was no doubt about that. Still Carly wasn't about to cut Alexis any slack. Her rage was still bubbling at full boil- hot and raw and thirsty for revenge.

She wished she had bloody clothes of Ric's she could plant in Alexis' house so that the cops would easily believe it came from the night Ric was murdered but where was she supposed to dig up something like that? Since she couldn't come up with physical evidence on the fly she decided circumstantial would have to do. The case against Alexis was nearly ready made as it was. Lucky had told her that Ric filed for emergency sole custody of Molly, Molly disappeared from town before he could enforce it, then comes back only after Ric is missing himself...and assumed to be dead, even if no body has been found.

Now all the cops needed was someone to say it was Alexis- and not Sonny, Sam, Lucky, Nikolas or even Jason who got rid of Ric on Molly's behalf. They needed a witness to place Alexis and Ric together on that afternoon, arguing about their daughter, somewhere secluded enough for if it turned ugly Alexis could kill and dispose of Ric without being seen by others.

There were a few people who would do anything for Carly- Jason, Max, and Lulu came to mind right away- but she wouldn't drag any of them into this. Jason would only tell her it was a crazy plan, Lulu would break under the police interrogation, and Max was too sweet to involve in a scam.

But there was one person who would be loyal to her to the death, who lived in the mob world her whole life, who dodged bullets and bombs and never complained, who did anything at all that Carly asked.

Carly pulled into her driveway, with wheels squealing, and hurried into the house. "Leticia! I need a favor."

A favor. Only Carly would call committing several crimes-interfering with a police investigation, providing false statements, and perjury- a_ favor._

XXXXXXXXX

Mac Scorpio seemed to think that there was either a serial killer on the loose in Port Charles or that Sonny and Jason were taking out all the enemies in quick and stunning fashion. Because he told Alexis that not only was Lorenzo Alcazar missing but so was Ric Lansing.

Alexis played it off like she didn't believe he was dead. "No...no...Ric's fine. I'm sure he's just visiting Martha's Vineyard. Have you checked the hotels there? He likes to go there to think. I'm sure he's not really missing."

"We've checked there and with his father Trevor and everywhere else we can think of. There's been no activity on his credit cards for four days, no calls into work, his car is gone, and the cat he bought Molly for his house was half starved to death by the time we did a well being check on his place this morning. He was due into court today and didn't show up. After looking into it some more, it seems that no one has seen him in four days. He's been officially classified as a missing person...I won't beat around the bush cause I respect you too much for that...it doesn't look good, Alexis."

Her mouth went completely dry as she remembered Sonny shooting Ric and him falling dead at her feet.

Mac turned to Sonny. "You don't seem to very broken up by the news, Corinthos."

Sonny said "This don't surprise me none. Ric made a lot of enemies in his life."

Mac gave Sonny a hard look. "And you were one of them."

"I sure hope you ain't looking in my direction or Jason's cause we have both been living at General Hospital for the past two weeks."

"That's the thing, Corinthos, the hospital records indicate you checked yourself out against medical advice for a about five hours four days back...the same day Ric was last seen at General Hospital by Epiphany Johnson. Seems he had been driving her crazy asking questions about your case and then...poof...he was just gone and out of her hair. You know where he went?"

"Don't got a clue."

Mac said "You need to come down to the station and make an official statement."

Alexis said "That can wait. He just came home from the hospital."

"With all due respect," Mac told her "this is my investigation and it will be conducted above board even if that means I have to pursue charges against the father of your child."

"Sonny isn't just Kristina's father to me, he's my._...fiancee,_" Alexis said, needing to prove something to Mac and Sonny at the same time. She was proud to be associated with him and that would never change.

Sonny smiled at Mac.

Mac said, in a barely disguised disgusted tone, "Be that as it may..."

Alexis interrupted him. "Sonny didn't have anything to do with Ric's disappearance. I know that for a fact and would testify in court to the veracity of that statement."

"You're the best lawyer in town," Mac started.

"Thank you," Alexis said.

"Damn right she is," said Sonny.

"But even you won't get Corinthos off this time, Alexis." Mac looked at Sonny "If you did this Corinthos, you are gonna rot for it. Lansing might not have been the most stand up guy around but he was one of our family at the station...like Alexis is...and his death, if he is dead, will be investigated and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

"You're speaking about Molly's father," Alexis said "do you think I would take his death, God forbid, lightly?"

"Of course not, and you have my heartfelt condolences on your and your girls loss. But I still got to take Corinthos in. Boys," Mac nodded at the officers "handcuff him...Sonny is too violate to be in custody any other way."

As the cops handcuffed Sonny, Alexis said "This is ridiculous! He couldn't have done anything to Ric...I'm his alibi. When he left the hospital he was being all stubborn and pig headed thinking he was recovered...we had gotten into a disagreement about it and I decided to leave the hospital for a much needed break...I took a walk and when I was coming back inside of General Hospital, Sonny was just walking out. We went to my car together and then drove out to his house...but he got a fever and passed out...so we rushed back to the hospital. I'm sure you can find security camera footage to prove when Sonny left and returned and that I saw him out front and came back with him."

"The funny thing about that is," Mac said "all the video footage from the hospital on that day is suddenly missing. They said the computer malfunctioned and taped over it all already, though they are supposed to save it for thirty days. So your story can't be collaborated."

The news was no surprise to her. That is exactly what Alexis was counting on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu walked into Kelly's Diner with a smile on her face. For the first time in months, ever since the day Alcazar kidnaped her, she was truly carefree. It felt great. She had almost come to believe this feeling was gone forever but now her and Milo were in a good place, Carly was recovered from being poisoned, Lucky had called and told her there would be no custody battle and life could calm down once more.

Then she spotted her first love, sitting at the counter, reading what looked like a movie script.

Instead of her heart aching with indecision, like it had for so long, it swelled. She had truly missed Dillon every second that he was away in Los Angeles and those days seemed like years to her. It made her unable to be happy with Milo...she was just too lost...but now Dillon was home where he belonged and she was sure of his place in her world. For now, they had to be only friends. She saw her future with Milo. But she could only have that future if she finally took her other foot out of the past and treated Dillon as who he was to her...the first man who had her heart and the one she would always care about because of that.

Lulu walked over and said "Hey, there!"

"Lu!" He stood up and hugged her.

Smiling she pulled back and said "If you are thinking about signing up for a movie, I sure hope it's a short one...this town isn't the same without you around. I need my friend in my life, Dillon."

He nodded, his face solemn and accepting of what she was telling him, as he heard everything she didn't say. "I'll always come back, every chance I get, cause Port Charles is home for me...as long as you are here."

Tears came into her eyes. She blinked them back. Letting out a short breath she said "I'll be here...keeping your mother and my father from killing each other, probably."

He chuckled. "Someone has to do it. We don't need a murder on our hands."

"Hell no. This town has seen enough of those already. So...buy me a milkshake?"

"I guess I got a few bucks to spare on an old friend."

"Trust fund babies like you always do."

He pushed her shoulder. "Hey!"

She pushed him back. They smiled at each other and then sat at the counter, ordered their drinks, and started to talk about anything and everything. She felt like herself again finally...because of so many different things, including all the men in her world- Spinelli, who was loyal to a fault, and Milo, who loved her more than he loved breathing, and Dillon...who came home and would always come home to her, to be her friend and her history and her touchstone. Plus Lucas was back in town, and Carly as healthy, and even her baby was holding on. Lucky and Nik were both happy and in love with women that made them light up from the inside out.

There was nothing to complain about now or fear. It had been so long since she felt like that...this was finally a good day in the life of Lesley Lu Spencer.

**Coming up: Alexis puts herself on the line even more for Sonny. Jason gets released from police custody but will it be in time to stop Carly's latest plan?**


	94. Chapter 94

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

**March 2007**

**Afternoon**

Alexis had just alibied Sonny to the cops for the hours that he was missing from General Hospital, on the same day Ric went missing.

She knew that Stan Johnson had hacked into the security feed at General Hospital and deleted that's days footage, so she said to Mac "We went to my car together and then drove out to his house...but he got a fever and passed out...so we rushed back to the hospital. I'm sure you can find multiple security camera tapes to prove when Sonny left and returned and that I saw him out front and came back with him."

"The funny thing about that is," Mac said "all the video footage from the hospital on that day was destroyed. They said the computer malfunctioned and taped over it all already, though they are supposed to save it for thirty days. So your story can't be collaborated."

"You calling her a liar?" Sonny asked, angrily.

Alexis said to Mac. "Its not a _story_. Its my sworn statement. I would think that would be enough to make you trust it. Sonny's not a suspect in whatever happened to Ric. In fact, I really am praying he's just found a new woman to crawl into bed with...Lord knows he does that often enough...and that's where he is right now."

Mac gave her a long look. "You sure this the way you want to play this?"

Alexis said "I will swear under oath he was with me for every minute of those five hours he wasn't at General Hospital."

"Uncuff him," Mac said. "Well you lucked out, Corinthos. You got the district attorney on your side. Don't drag her under with you. If you're good for this...be a man and confess."

"I got nothing to say to you," Sonny told him.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would," Mac said. He looked at Alexis again and said softly "I am sorry for your loss, truly...you take all the time off you need. Hell with what the Mayor says. We can make it work with the assistant D.A's for a while longer. Take care of yourself, Alexis."

"Thank you, Mac. I will...I only pray Ric turns up soon and this worrying is all for naught."

"That would be the best case scenario," Mac said "but I can't believe he would be so irresponsible as to miss court like he did today. It just don't look good...not at all...good night."

"Night."

"You make sure you work extra hard to bring my brother's murderer to justice, Commissioner," Sonny taunted him. "Let this be one case you actually get right...since you seem to have been Ric's secret best friend and are so concerned about his welfare."

"He was a human being, Corinthos. That's all it takes to make me care...unlike some people." With that said, Mac and his two beat cops left.

Alexis watched out the window until their cars drove away, then she covered her face with her hands.

Sonny wrapped his arms around her from the back, and said "They will never find him...don't give it another thought."

But all her head was filled with were visions of Ric bleeding to death and Carly laying there in a coma and then a morbid image of Dr. Kelly Lee saying _She lost the baby..._

Jason saying _You killed my baby..._

Carly saying _You're the selfish one. You're the life destroyer_.

Blackie saying_ Look what you have become, Natasha._

Helena saying _You're just as bad as Stavros. Don't think you are any better_, _orphan girl._

Molly saying _Daddy! What did you do to my Daddy?_

Alexis spun around and buried her face on Sonny's shoulders as she clutched him tightly. She might get away with this but it would never leave her...never.

XXXXXXX

Jason rushed into Carly's house and called her name. But there was only silence as a response. He pulled out his phone and dialed Spinelli. "Yeah, I need you to hack into the GPS on Carly's car. Its missing from her driveway and she's gone. Get back to me as soon as you have her location."

"The Jackal will get right on that, Stone Cold. And...I just wanted to mention...it is good the Valkryie once again has the strength to be gallivanting around town...even though I can tell it causes you great distress to worry about her safety and that of the Littlest Morgan."

"Yeah...we came close to losing her...she fought hard to hang on but now Carly is really upset and she could do major damage to herself or someone else. So get on finding out where her car is and do it quick."

"Yes, Stone Cold, right away."

XXXXXXXXXX

Cruz Rodriguez stood next to the table in the interrogation room, as Leticia sat in the chair. He asked "What made you come down here today? You usually don't work with the police, do you?"

"I usually don't get asked questions like Mr. Corinthos or Mr. Morgan do, no. I don't know anything about their business so I have no information to offer about that."

"You probably know much more than you think. I understand, from the desk sergeant, that you believe you have information in the disappearance of Richard Lansing."

"Well I saw on the news how he went missing four days ago and...its probably nothing...I'm probably wasting your time but...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I held back important information that could help you with your case. I saw Mr. Lansing the afternoon he went missing..."

"At the hospital? Were you visiting Carly?"

"No...Morgan lost his favorite action figure and I was desperate to find it before he came home from pre-school. The last place I remembered seeing it was a week before when he had a play date."

"With Molly Lansing?"

"Molly and Kristina...at the Lake House."

"You went to the Lake House to try and find the toy and saw Ric there? Was he alone?"

"This probably doesn't mean anything!"

"Leticia...tell me what you saw."

"He was arguing with Alexis. It was pretty heated. He grabbed her arm and she jerked away. He grabbed her again, both his hands on her arms, and she broke away...She pushed him...they were screaming. I heard her say _You'll never take Molly from me!_

It would have embarrassed them if I interrupted so I just left. I know that doesn't mean Ric didn't leave there and go somewhere else and...whatever happened to him happened...but...well, I just wanted to report what I saw."

"How will Sonny feel about you dealing with cops?"

Terror flew into her eyes "You won't tell him, will you? I knew I shouldn't do this!"

"Shh. Its okay. I always protect my witnesses."

Leticia left the police station with her heart beating fast in her chest. She had been through a lot since Jason hired her, too many deadly situations to count, and she grew up with her brother and cousin in the mob, but never before had she been so deep into things.

_In for a penny, in for a pound,_ her grandmother's old saying came back to mind as she slid into the passenger seat of Carly's car.

Leticia had been _in_ since the day she started to take care of Michael...and there was nothing she would not do for this family.

_If Alexis really did try and kill Carly_, she thought, _then she should go to prison cause Michael needs his mother. Alexis would have destroyed his world by ripping Carly away. How dare she try and hurt my baby like that_!

Carly asked Leticia "Did they buy it?"

"I think so. Are you sure...are you sure Alexis really stole the antidote? I would hate to see her go down when she really didn't do anything. I'd never be able to live with myself."

"She did it. Patrick believes it. Jason knows it for a fact...I could tell when I asked him about it. Sonny probably knows and is protecting her. Hell, my mom and Jason's mother and all the General Hospital staff might even suspect her. Everyone knows what happened to me but no one wants to make a fuss over it. Well, you best believe, there is no way I'm letting her get away with it! Alexis Davis will suffer for putting her need to have Sonny in her bed over my and my daughter's need to breathe."

"What if we get caught lying? The cops will arrest me and Mr. Corinthos will hate me."

"You just stick to your story and stay strong when they question you. They'll try and trip you up but it won't work. You were alone during the time you were supposedly at the Lake House, right? So there will be no footage of you out shopping or any witness to say you weren't watching Alexis and Ric duke it out. She usually has gaurds but the kids were out of town and she was supposed to be at the hospital full time...so no gaurds, no eye witnesses, just you. Tell me you can do this for me, Leticia."

"I can do whatever I have to in order to protect this family. You can count on me, Carly."

She smiled. "I always do."

Coming up: **Georgie and Logan have their date at the Metro Court. Jason asks Carly what she has planned for Alexis. Lucky and Sam make a decision about their future.**


	95. Chapter 95

**A Time of Crisis **

**Chapter Ninety-Five**

**March 2007**

**Afternoon**

"Spinelli," Jason said into his phone, as he paced around Carly's living room, "did you find out where she is for me?"

"Yes, Stone Cold, The Jackal...who is doing his Jackaling at the loud and boisterous establishment known as Jake's Bar... was able to procure the current location of the Valkryie's vehicle. But you don't need to go out searching far and wide for her and The Littlest Morgan because she is currently headed down the street toward her humble abode."

"Thanks." Jason clicked off the call and was waiting when Carly walked into the door. Throwing out his hands in frustration he asked "What did you do?!"

"Don't scream at me, Jase. I didn't cause this problem. Alexis slit her own throat when she tried to murder me and our daughter!"

In a much calmer tone, he said "Just please...tell me what you did."

"What you didn't do. I found a way to make her pay."

"You went after her. How?"

Carly crossed her arms over her chest, as her face twisted into a pout. "Why didn't you tell me what she did? Why didn't you crush her for threatening your unborn child's life...and my life...and our future together? Why, Jase? I can't understand how you could let her slide on this."

"Do you seriously think I would just let her walk away clean from all this? But you got to really think about this..._think about who she is to our boys_...and then do what's right for all of us and at the right time. The right time is not when you're pregnant. You can't take on a fight with her right now."

"Hell if I can't! I'm in full fighting shape again. And you know what? Me and the Bean both hate that wench! She tried to kill us. I should try and kill her right back. See how close I can get her to death before yanking her back...like she did me. Oh, wait, she didn't pull me back. That was my Uncle Luke! And all the guys who helped him and you...holding my hand and giving me your strength...and our kids and the Spencers...but not that stupid bitch. She tried to kill me!"

"She tried to save Sonny. There's a difference."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Okay...she would have let you die. I hate that. I wanted to destroy something in her world, like she tried to destroy yours, when I found out... but my place wasn't going out to wreck her career or bankrupt her or whatever...it was staying by your side. And right now, Carly, your place is being the mother to our kids...that comes first. Not revenge. Revenge is not gonna help our family any." He takes her hand. "Come and sit down...maybe we should take you in and have your blood pressure checked."

"My blood pressure is fine!"

"Calm down. Count to ten."

Carly sucked in a breath and let it out.

Jason asked again "What did you do to her?"

"Do you think I shot her or something? Worrying there's a body to bury?"

"Is there?"

"I didn't have a gun on me."

"I know you did something when you left the police station. You might as well just tell me cause I'll find out in the end anyway."

"I didn't have to do much. Most of it fell into my lap."

"You're starting to scare me. What does that mean, Carly? Fell in your lap?"

"Ric's gone and hopefully he will never come back. Someone will have to go to trail for that and maybe even prison."

"You set up Alexis to be convicted on Ric's murder?! God...what were you thinking?"

"I told you what I was thinking! I was thinking she nearly killed my daughter. You should start thinking about that a little more and get on my side instead of hers." Carly started to get teary.

Jason pulled her into his arms. "I'm always on your side. You know that. Even when I disagree with what you do."

Carly pulled back. "What's so wrong about her going to prison? She committed a crime."

"But you didn't turn her in for stealing the antidote."

"Ha! What's the antidote even worth...in market value? It was priceless to me but it might not even be considered grand larceny to steal it. As good as a lawyer as Alexis is, she would talk her way out of that in about five minutes flat and not even get probation. A murder rap is a lot harder to beat..."

"You really want to see her in prison for life? Kristina and Molly's mother."

"She'll weasel her way out of it. I know her! She did it before, after she took out Luis,...maybe she'll beat the charges again...I want to see her sweat it. She deserves that and worse."

"Yeah, she deserves it. I don't really care about her right now, though. I care about you. How could you have set her up without bringing this all back on you later?"

"One of my famous plans, that you say never work, but this one will."

"Hell! I was afraid you were gonna say that. Tell me everything and don't leave a second of what went down out."

Carly started to explain how she enlisted Leticia to be plant the seed in the cops mind that Alexis and Ric were in a heated, physical altercation on the day he died. Jason felt dread spread through him as she talked.

_This is not good, _he thought to himself. _Not good at all._

XXXXXXXXX

**Hours Later**

Logan held Georgie's body close to his as they danced on the balcony of the Metro Court. She sighed happily. He was amazed to see that just being with him could make her so content. He never had been able to make any other woman feel that way. They might like his body, or his bad boy charm, or his eyes or his accent or even his hard luck story but none of them lit up when he hugged them, none of them said his name with the same reverent tone Georgie did. None of them were his angel...only Georgie could be that for him, and it seemed like only he could be her hero.

He stroked some lose strands of hair behind her ears and looked in her eyes. "How are you liking our right and proper date, Miss Jones?"

"Its perfect, Lo."

"That's all on you cause I ain't never been perfect in all the days of my life."

"You were perfect on the day you saved my life. And I know, from Maxie, that you were only with her that day cause you were trying to save Cooper's life. You need to give yourself more credit."

"I never seem to do much to earn any sort of credit."

She smiled. "No matter how many times you tell me you are a loser...guess what? I'm not buying into it. Cause when I look at you I don't see any sort of loser. I see a man I'm proud to be with."

He pulled her closer to him and brushed his mouth against her ear. "Maybe...maybe I'm not that loser anymore...maybe I'm just your man."

Logan wasn't sure he could believe that...but he was sure that being with Georgie was making his life a whole hell of a lot better than it had ever been before.

(_And I'm trying hard to _

_figure out_

_just how I ever did without_

_the warmth of your smile,_

_the heart of a child_

_deep inside_

_leaves me purified_

_Your love is like a river  
peaceful and deep _

_Your soul is like a_

_secret_

_  
that I never could keep_

_  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true_

_  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
on you, on you, on you_,) (N sync)

XXXXXXXXX

Lucky and Sam had spent the whole day in bed together. They would make love, cuddle, talk, fall asleep, wake up and start the whole thing all over again. They lay looking at each other, with Sam idly playing with the hair on the nape of Lucky's neck.

She said "I really hope you don't get kicked off the force for taking more time off so soon after we came back from Florida."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes because she had already mentioned that several times earlier. "I told you I don't care if I do...maybe I don't want to be a cop anymore anyway."

"What would you do instead?"

"Well my Dad has this Blue's Club that is boarded up right now...maybe I could get it going again. You could be my hostess and we could work together every night. Would you like that? I can be a slave driver of a boss, I warn you," he joked and then slapped her ass lightly.

She laughed. "Oh, you're just kidding. I was kinda liking the idea. But I know you love being a cop."

"I became a cop because...I wanted to keep the people I love safe...some horrible things happened to Emily- in the past and the last straw was when this woman I was dating Summer was killed but the killer was really going after Emily- and I just wanted to make the streets safe for her and Lulu and Liz...for every woman that I cared about. And I liked trying to do that. But, before I was a cop, I had other interests too. I used to like to play the guitar and take photographs...maybe I would like running a bar...fix the place up nice. You know my cousin Carly thinks she an interior designer...I could turn her lose on the club, then hang some of my photographs and jump on stage some night and play my songs...let Lulu waitress and you hostess and make it a family affair."

"I don't want you to give up being a cop just cause I need a job, Lucky."

"I would rather spend my nights working with you...if you're not into it though that's okay."

She kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'd really like to own a bar with you! We could buy Luke out. If I do a couple of salvage dives again I could make some quick cash. You be my first mate and I'll be your hostess...deal?"

He kissed her. "You got yourself a deal."

He laid on his back and pulled Sam into his arms.

She smiled and said "Everything is always so easy with you, Lucky. It was never easy before you came into my life. Even when we had to ditch town to hide from Ric, you made it fun and an adventure for my sisters and you never got all high and mighty about us breaking the law or you knowing about what happened to Ric..."

"I don't know anything for sure and I would rather leave it that way."

"Okay. But you still don't ever make me feel like if I told you I broke 100 laws you would run and turn me in."

"How could I do that, Sam? Then I would have to live without you and there's just no way I want to do that ever again."

She propped herself up and looked down at him. "That right there...its why I love you so damn much."

"What? That I don't want to be without you? Of course I don't. You picked me up after Liz dropped kicked me out of her life and you gave me all your support and friendship and...you gave me a future that I can't wait to get to."

"Its when you say things like that...that all I can think is..._I almost missed this man_," her eyes got slightly teary "I almost walked right past you and didn't stop to see that you were everything I was looking for...you are my gift from God, Lucky, and sometimes I even think...I even think that Lila said to God _Let him be for my Mommy_...cause I know someone had to intervene with the Big Man Upstairs...cause this...something this good...does not happen on accident."

Lucky leaned close to her and murmured "Well Little Lila...she did good," and then he kissed Sam again.

_(How many really know what love is? _

_  
Millions never will._

_Do you know until you lose it?  
That it's everything that we are looking for !_

_  
When I wake up in the morning  
and_

_you're beside me _

_  
I'm so thankful that I found  
everything that I been looking for._

I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
and I don't wanna take for  
granted the time you may have here with me .

_  
'Cause Lord only knows_

_another day  
is not really guaranteed._

So every time you hold me,  
hold me like this is the last time.

_  
Every time you kiss me.  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again._

_  
Can you do that for me baby?  
Every time you touch me-  
see we don't really know-  
touch me like this is the last time._

_  
See everyday we never know._

_  
Promise that you'll love me -_

_I want you to promise me -  
Love me like you'll never see me again,  
like you'll never see me again) ( Alicia Keys)_


	96. Chapter 96

1Thanks for coming back to this fic!

A Time of Crisis

Chapter 96

Sonny knocked on Carly's door. Looking inside he spotted her talking to Jason on the couch. Carly walked over and answered the door. Sonny told her "I came over to say good night to the boys."

Carly let him in without saying a word to him. She shared a look with Jason. Jason stood up and said to Sonny. "Hey, good to see you out of that hospital bed."

"Yeah, its good to be back to being able to take care of business and watch out for Alexis and the girls."

Sonny could feel some tension in the room but things had been off between him and Jason for two months now so he figured that must be it. He said to Carly "I'm glad you and the baby pulled through...thank God, huh?"

She glared at him.

Sonny had hoped Jason would be smart enough to never tell Carly what Alexis did, as it would risk all of their health and freedom should Carly go on the warpath, but her current chilly reception to Sonny told him she was more than onto what went down. He hadn't had a thing to do with Alexis' choices but he was still with Alexis, knowing she could have cost Carly her life, so that made him guilty in Carly's eyes, and he knew it.

Sonny said "I'm gonna go up and see my boys."

"All right," Jason said.

Carly said "You're pretty lucky that you get to, huh? I almost lost my chance to ever hold my boys in my arms again."

"We're both lucky, yeah." Sonny headed upstairs. He brushed off Carly's behavior. All the time he had been in the hospital his mind was filled with images of his kids and Alexis. He had missed Morgan and Michael and feared he would never see them grow up. He pushed open Morgan's door first and saw his son playing with toy trucks on his floor. "Hey there."

"Daddy!"

No matter what went wrong in Sonny's world, that word always made his life feel just right.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis couldn't get the image of Ric dying out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. She sat in front of the TV, staring at it, but not really seeing anything.

Knock. Knock. She startled, looked over toward the glass door, and saw Mac. Time started to move in slow motion. She could tell from the look on his face why he was there.

She picked up the phone and called the nanny.

Time to pay for her sins. She knew this day would come. She just didn't realize it would be so damn soon.

Alexis tried not to think about Sonny...about their lost dreams and chances...about how he would have to raise their girls alone. She kept her face stoic, as she stared down her fate.

A part of her wanted to fight, but another part of her could only think about how she nearly killed Carly's baby. Maybe she was getting what she deserved for that sin. Maybe she was just too tired now, after the last two months of madness, to fight anymore.

XXXXXXXX

Cooper, Maxie, Brooklyn and Spinelli were still hanging out at Jake's. They had been drinking and playing pool for hours.

Cooper said to Spinelli "I want to thank you, man, for all you've done for me since I moved to town."

"Do not give it another thought,' Spinelli said.

"No, seriously, you've been good to me. And I was wondering...if you would do me one more favor?"

"The Jackal would be happy to. Is it my cyber skills you require?"

"Nope. I was hoping, actually," Cooper smiled at Maxie "that you would agree to stand up in my wedding. Maxie is having Georgie, Brooklyn and Brenda. I asked Logan and we're gonna have Maxie's cousin Lucas too. That leaves one more spot for a guy...I was hoping you'd agree to do this for us."

Spinelli looked shocked. "The Jackal does not know what to say. I am touched and honored."

Maxie said "Then say yes, cyber boxer."

"Its assassin," Brooklyn corrected her.

Spinelli smiled at Brooklyn. "Thank you, the Fair and Lovely Musical One, you are right."He looked at Cooper. "Yes."

Cooped smacked him, good naturedly, on the shoulder. "Great. Thanks a lot, man."

XXXXXXX

Logan walked Georgie to her door after their date. He wore a sweet, crooked grin on his lips as he said "Well, Angel, I hope you had a good time tonight."

"The best time."

He slowly leaned toward her and kissed her. When he pulled away, she whispered "I don't want tonight to end."

"We got tomorrow. This isn't the end of anything."

"I can't believe that when Cooper moves to Europe you are going to stay in Port Charles just for me. It amazes me, Lo."

"I never said I was staying just for you. I got a line on a great job on job as a busboy at Eli's," he joked.

She chuckled. Then she softly asked "Are you staying just for me?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Logan answered "Yes."

"I'll never make you regret choosing me."

"I ain't worried you will." He placed his hands on her hips and eased closer to her. "And I didn't choose you...I was born for you."

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a shaky breath but before she could speak, his mouth was on hers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sonny walked down the stairs at Carly's house. He found Jason and her on the couch again, holding hands and talking in hushed tones. It was strange to see them that way- so close, like they always were, but knowing now that they were even closer than ever before in their history. They were having a baby together. They were a team, and Sonny was as close to their enemy as he had ever been.

How had it come to this? This was never what he wanted. But maybe they had been on this road, meant to end up here and no place else, since the moment he gave in to his lust and greed and kissed Carly that first time.

Sonny would never trade a single moment with Alexis though to get back on the good side of Jason and Carly. They could either accept how things were now or not. He wanted them in his life but it was up to them if they would be.

"Hey. The boys are just about asleep."

"Good," Jason said

Carly didn't even look at Sonny.

Ring. Ring. Sonny answered his cell phone. "What, Marco? Could you repeat that? Alexis was...yeah, yeah, I heard you! Just stay with the kids. I'll deal with this." He hung up and then said, in a dazed tone, "Alexis was just arrested for killing Ric. I gotta get Diane down to the station. I don't get this. What evidence could the cops have?"

Jason slowly stood up. He let out a breath. "You're gonna hear about it soon enough so...Leticia made a statement that she saw Alexis and Ric arguing the night Ric disappeared. She said she saw them alone together at the Lake House and the fight turned phyiscal."

Sonny went cold. Carly not looking at him all night finally made sense. "That's a damn lie and you both know it! You..." he walked over and pointed at Carly "you did this! You put her up to this! Damn you! Do you know what you did? Do you know what your stupid ass revenge plot has put in motion? How can you be so vindictive?! ANSWER ME!"

Jason got in his face. "You need to calm the hell down. _Now._ She's pregnant."

Sonny looked past him, at Carly, who was still sitting on the couch. "Just cause you hate Alexis do you think Kristina and Molly deserve this?"

Carly jumped up. "So my baby deserved what Alexis did to me? Screw Alexis! Did I throw her to the wolves. Damn right I did!"

"I'm telling the cops that Leticia's statement is a bunch of bullshit."

Carly screamed at him. "Good luck proving it!"

Jason looked at Carly. "Okay, relax. You can't get worked up like this."

Sonny said "How could you two do this to me? I would have died for both of you, for your baby. What about that?"

Jason let out a long breath. "We can figure out a way to make this right. What Alexis did was wrong but..."

Carly hissed between clenched teeth "There is no but. No matter how many ways you spin in, Jase, she nearly killed me and our bean."

Sonny said "She didn't know about your baby! You can't put that on her."

Carly said "Don't you tell me what I can and I can't do. This is my miracle baby! My baby with Jason. After years of pain and years spent trying to make you happy while you would have rather been with that stupid bitch, I finally have the life I want. And Alexis connived and schemed and worked a plan worse than any I ever had to try and take that away from me. I came within hours of dying, Sonny! The mother of your son nearly died. When are you gonna step up for me? Never. Cause all you care about is your brand new dream life with Alexis. Well good luck having that dream with her behind bars for life."

Sonny glared at her. "I will never let that happen. You set yourself up for a bunch of charges, I hope you realize that."

Jason exploded at hearing those words. "Hold on! Carly's not going down for this. So you can forget that right now. Everyone in this room has to get on the same page and get some facts straight. We're a family and we have to deal with this as a family. You think I like how things went down? I don't. I'm pissed at Alexis and I can barely look at her. But the one thing I never let leave my mind is the fact that if we blow up each other's worlds...we blow up the lives of our kids at the same time. Nothing is gonna make me allow that to happen. I'll never forget there are two little boys upstairs who need us to do the right thing for their lives...who need parents who aren't at war."

"DAMN IT!" Carly yelled. "I am so tired of hearing this. How can I let this go? How? Tell me how, Jase, and I'll do it." Tears came to her eyes.

Sonny rubbed his head and looked down, as tears filled his own eyes, over their fractured family.

Suddenly Carly clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. Jason rushed over to her. Sonny called out her name.

Carly stared sobbing. "No, not my baby, please, please, please."

Jason said "Shhh, count to ten. Come on, Carly."

Sonny said "I'll get an ambulance."

Jason picked Carly up. "I got her. The guards will stay with the boys. You go see about, Alexis."

"Carly," Sonny said, in a lost voice.

Jason looked at him. "I have her! Just go." Jason kissed Carly's forehead, as he carried her out to his SUV, and murmured "Its okay. Just stay strong for me."

Sonny watched helplessly, his heart as broken as his family.


	97. Chapter 97

1**A Time of Crisis**

**Chapter 97**

Carly whimpered, as she sat in the passenger seat of Jason's SUV while he drove her to General Hospital, "This is all my fault. You told me to stay calm and I couldn't. What if we lose her? What if we lose our baby girl, Jase?"

"Don't talk like that. Don't lose your faith, Carly." He reached out and took her hand.

She squeezed his hand.

He glanced at her "No matter what happens from this point on, I want you to hold on to one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"You are the love of my life, Carly."

She gave him a teary smile. "And you're the love of mine, Jase."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie was amazed at how comfortable a bed in a tiny room above a rundown bar could be when she was sharing it with Cooper. The bed was small, the decor in the room left a lot to be desired, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Cooper's arms were wrapped around her.

He whispered in her ear "I can't wait till you're my wife. Everyone might think we're crazy for rushing into this but I know it's the right choice for us. Cause I never want to go a day without kissing you again."

Maxie rolled over, so she was facing him, and brought her lips to his. "Get me pregnant, Coop."

"We have all the time in the world for that, baby."

"Well, lets start trying." Her hand roamed down his body.

He reached over and pulled a condom out of the drawer. Her face fell. He said "I like having you all to myself right now. I'm not ready to share your attention yet, even with our kid. But after a few years of me and you time, a few trips and adventures, and you going to school...then I'll give you as many kids as you want."

She smiled. "How many do you want?"

"Four. Two boys and two girls. Cause every boy should have a brother and every girl a sister."

"So if we get three girls and a boy, we have to try again."

Cooper kissed her. "Trying can be fun, right?"

She crawled on top of him. "The way I do it...hell yeah it can be."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in an interrogation room, Alexis asked Mac "Are you going to fingerprint me now?"

"We aren't being formally charged with anything. You are just being held for 48 hours. I'd like to get an official statement from you. And please don't stick with that story about being with Sonny during the time Ric went missing. Think of yourself, Alexis. Think of your daughters. Don't go down for homicide for him."

"You know I won't make any official statements without my lawyer present."

"You are a lawyer. You know that's just a stalling tactic."

"And you know that a person who acts as their own lawyer has a fool for a client." Her words were all robotic, her mind a million miles away.

She could barely work up the strength to try and save herself. All she could hear was a baby crying incessantly in her mind...maybe it was Molly, crying for Ric, or Carly's baby, crying for life, or Sam, crying as they took her away all those years ago. It was some sin of Alexis' crying, crying, crying. Breaking her mind into pieces.

Knock. Knock. Detective Rodriguez stuck his head inside. "Corinthos is here. Wants to talk to the pris...to Ms. Davis, Commissioner."

Mac let out a sigh. He looked at Alexis. "I hope you can see that being with him, its only bringing you hell. Get out while you can. Let him take the fall for Lansing. Its what he deserves."

Alexis asked "Shouldn't you be most concerned with getting justice?"

"That would be the sweetest justice I could ever get." Mac opened the door and told Sonny "You got five minutes." He walked out and Sonny walked in.

Sonny's expression was hinging on distraught but he tried to keep it together for her. "Okay, we'll have you out of here within the hour."

"They can hold me for two days for questioning."

"That's not gonna happen. Diane will find a loophole. You think up one she can use yet?"

"Nothing that would stick. No, not really."

He gave her a probing look. She looked down. Sonny slammed his hand on the table. "Don't give up! What are you doing? Are you quitting on me?"

"Of course not."

"Look at me!"

Alexis looked up and into his eyes. "I don't want to go to prison and leave you and our girls. I'm just tired. I'm really tired right now. I don't think I've slept in days."

Her hand was handcuffed to the table. He covered it with his hand. "I know. I know," he said softly "but you gotta hold on a little longer."

"It never ends. The hits just keep coming. You and Sam were stuck in a hotel with a madman. You disappear to the island. Kristina is scared and confused and then you get sick and everyone is in a panic. We all have to get tested for poison in our blood. There's no antidote and time is running out. Then there's just enough for one person...and on and on and on...its just too much, Sonny. Its too damn much!"

"Its all because you love me. Maybe I should give you up..."

"WHAT?"

"Maybe I should but I can't. I love you and I'm making this all right for our family."

"You can't. Even if the cops find a new suspect for Ric's disappearance...Jason knows...he knows. Patrick suspects but that's nothing. Its Jason who knows and that means this will never end."

"Don't be so sure of that. Jason is a rational man. He wants peace for all of us. This is his chance to finally marry Carly. He won't let that be ruined for anything. He comes after you and we'll go after him...everyone will lose. Or we can all get through this the best we can, forgiving all the things we've done to each other. Jason can do that, if it means he gets what he wants most...Carly and the boys under his roof. If he has to swallow down his pain, anger and regrets, he will."

"Carly won't. You know she won't. I didn't dub her The Blonde Life Destroyer for nothing. And maybe this time...I should have my life destroyed."

"Our life, Lexie, and hell with that. Get your head on right. I need you to keep fighting. Nothing can stop you when your in fighting mode."

"I can't be sorry for what I did. That's the worse part. If I could go to her and say I'm sorry, beg her forgiveness...but I can't get the words out. I'm not sorry you're alive."

"Before we got together, I hated my life. You made me love life again, counselor. So you got to stick by my side and keep it up. Deal?"

Alexis sighed.

Sonny gently rubbed her ring finger. "I need to put a diamond on here, wifey."

A slow smile curved her lips. She was ready to fight again.

XXXXXXXXX

Dr. Lee told Carly and Jason. "The baby is fine but if there is one more episode of cramping then I'm ordering complete bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. You have to stay calm, Carly, if you want to give this child the best chance possible."

Carly whispered "I will, I promise."

"I want you to stay here for a few hours for monitoring then you will be released. Stay off your feet for a day or so, and then slowly eased back into normal routines. Call me at the first sign of pain. And keep the stress level down. Whenever your heart races, so does the baby, and we are still really concerned for what side effects could come about from you being poisoned. The fetus went through extreme distress then and that can't happen to your child again without a severe risk of miscarriage. Can you follow my orders?"

"I can. If I have to stay on bed rest, I will. I'll do anything for to get my bean here safe."

Dr. Lee asked "Bean?"

Jason said "We're working on a better name for our daughter."

Dr. Lee smiled and then told them she would be back to check on them later. After she left, Jason turned to look into Carly's eyes. "She's fine. Our daughter is hanging on."

"I will be so glad when this pregnancy is over. I just want to hold our girl."

"This is the last pregnancy, Carly. I can't watch you go through this again."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"Are you...upset?"

"How can I be? We have two great boys, we have Sofie, and we have our daughter who is on the way. We even have a Spinelli. By the way, you can't leave him alone at the Penthouse much longer. He'll be lonely."

"We'll figure it out. He might like living alone."

Carly gave him a doubtful look. "You took him in cause he needed you. He still does."

"He's a grown man, Carly."

"I know that but he needs a family."

"He has one...he has us."

She smiled and covered her stomach with her hands. "Bean...mama loves you. I'm so proud of you for fighting so hard to stay with us. You're gonna love this family, baby. I sure do."

Jason smiled and placed his hands on hers. "We're gonna be okay. We have to be. This is all I ever wanted...right here...you and our family."

Carly bit her lips and tears flowed from her eyes. "Just do whatever you want about Alexis. I'm out of it. I can't risk the bean over her."

"I'm sorry...you know I'm sorry...I can't do more to make this right for you." Jason wiped away her tears.

"I married Sonny. I had his kid. I'm stuck dealing with the crazy women he brings into our lives because of that. You're doing what you have to for all of us. If we fight her right now...we'll lose our daughter. I can wait to get Alexis back. But one day...I will. This isn't over for me."

"I don't want to spend our life worrying about them. Lets spend our life enjoying us. She will get hers in the end."

Carly smiled. "I guess I'll just have to wait for that day and be the loudest one clapping when it comes."

"Or maybe you won't even care. Maybe you'll be too busy taking our kids to the park to even care what happens to her."

"I doubt I'll ever be so busy I can't laugh when karma bites that bitch in the ass," she said with a grin.

Note- _in two chapters you will see Jason go to Alexis with a plan to make her pay for her choices. This story is ending after Cooper and Maxie's wedding so there is no time for a murder trial over Ric or over Lorenzo ( who Jason killed earlier in the story for his part in the hostage crisis). Thanks for sticking with this mega long story._

_Sara_


	98. Chapter 98

**Thanks for reading this story. It's the only one I will be updating for a while. Hopefully I can get it ever closer to its ending.**

A Time of Crisis

The Next Day

Jason walked with Leticia into the police station. He spotted Cruz. "Hey, Leticia would like to amend her statement."

Cruz raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?" His eyes met Leticia's. "Why don't we step into the interrogation room and talk this out."

Jason went to follow them and Cruz said "Alone, Morgan. You ain't no lawyer so you don't have any business mucking up my case. Don't let me find out you tampered with my witness either. That might just be the charge that sticks on you."

Leticia looked at Jason, their eyes held. He nodded at her, reassuringly, and she went in the room with Cruz.

Cruz motioned to a chair. "Have a seat."

Leticia sat down, looking nervous. She fidgeted with her hands.

Cruz said "So did you remember something more about the day you saw Ric and Alexis arguing at the Lake House? And, before you answer, remember that if you get sudden amnesia about the events of that day, you could be charged with anything from making a false report to impeding a police investigation. If Morgan tried to twist your arm into covering for Sonny's girlfriend, you tell me and I'll protect you."

"Its nothing like that. I feel so terrible, Detective. I've caused such a mess and I just can't sleep or eat or anything until I fix this."

"If you told the truth, you did nothing wrong."

"I did see Alexis and Ric arguing. I thought it was the day he went missing. But then I went home and I was cleaning up my apartment and I found a movie ticket stub. I didn't think anything of it but then I noticed it was for the afternoon Ric disappeared. I was so sure I was at the Lake House and then I went back to Carly's to meet Morgan after pre-school, but that all had to have happened the day before...because the day Ric disappeared was my day off. I just got it confused. I was so upset about Mr. Lansing being gone and thinking Ms. Davis...had something to do with it...cause she was mad at him because he wanted to take Molly away from her. That was a horrible thing for him to threaten. To take away her baby. I just thought...well, any mother would kill for their baby and...I guess I put two and two together...thinking it all fit...but I got the days wrong."

"And you're sure you were at the movies that afternoon?"

She pulled the movie stub out of her purse. "I'm sorry for all this trouble I caused."

"No one put you up to this, have they?"

"I would never lie to the police. If I was arrested I wouldn't be able to take care of Michael and Morgan and...sometimes it feels like I am all they have."

"I couldn't agree with you more. You are the only decent role model for in those children's life. Well, thank you for coming down here and clearing this all up."

"I'm not in trouble?"

"For making an honest mistake?" He smiled at her. "Never."

She gave him a shaky smile as she stood up. "Thank you, Detective Rodriguez."

He led her outside. Once her and Jason were in his SUV, Jason said to her "I'm sorry you got drug into this."

"Its not okay what Alexis did."

"No, its not. But right now Carly's health comes first, not revenge."

"Of course. I know the baby she's carrying means so much to her."

"You've always been so good to my family, Leticia. I can't ever repay that."

"This is my family too, Mr. Morgan. You don't have to."

XXXXXXXXX

Lucky and Sam drove back into town after their vacation. They stopped at Luke's Blues Club, which was boarded up, and Lucky picked the lock so they could go inside and see the place they planned to buy.

Sam said "You're a little slow. Being a cop must have dulled your skills."

He smiled and hugged her around the waist, from behind, as he said "And you could have done better?"

"There's no comparison. You were never in my league."

He chuckled then kissed her neck. "You didn't even know me then."

"I can tell. You're a boy scout at heart."

He spun her around and kissed her hungrily, his tongue sweeping through her mouth as he drug her body against his. Her face was flushed when he pulled away and asked "Do boy scout's kiss like that?"

Sam smiled widely. She slid her hand on his and started to look around the club. "I remember this place. Luke had an auction here for the Dead Man's Hand."

"It used to be a popular spot when I was a teenager. You think we can bring it back to its former glory?"

"I think that me and you together can do anything we put our minds to."

Lucky had promised Sam a lifetime of love, happiness, wealth, and children together and she had no doubt he would deliver on that promise. For once she could place her heart in the hands of a man and know he wouldn't crush it, wouldn't break her spirit, wouldn't throw her away when he used her up. Lucky was the best man who ever loved her, and she would love him for ever second of her time left on earth.

XXXXXXXXX

Lulu was working behind the counter at Kelly's. Milo was sitting at the counter, drinking coffee, and talking to his girlfriend when Cooper and Maxie walked in.

Cooper and Maxie were smiling and laughing, in their own world, when Maxie said "Loganianna, what kind of name is that for our baby? No way, Coop." They sat down at a table.

"Check them out," Milo told Lulu "planning their happy ever after. It hardly seems fair."

"Well, there is one good part about it," Lulu replied "I heard he's taking Maxie to Europe. So at least we won't have to see them around anymore. Dillon's going to their wedding next weekend."

"A big fancy wedding for a scumbag like him," Milo said. "It makes me sick."

Maxie called out "Little Lulu, chop chop, we're waiting to order!"

Lulu rolled her eyes and started to walk over there. Milo stood up and said "I got this."

He walked over to their table. "Look, you aren't welcome here, Three."

Maxie asked "Since when did you buy Kelly's? You don't own this place so its not your call. Now go back over to your little brat girlfriend and dry some more of her tears."

Milo ignored her and looked at Cooper. "You're leaving."

Maxie told Milo "Screw off! You don't have your mob army to back you up right now so I don't think you'll be telling us nothing."

Milo asked Cooper "Is that right? I can't tell you anything, Three?"

Cooper stood up. "Lets get out of here, Maxie."

Maxie stomped to her feet, spun around and yelled at Lulu "I guess it shouldn't surprise me that when you finally picked a guy you picked the biggest asshole in town!"

Lulu told her "And it shouldn't surprise me that now that you're getting married its too someone who doesn't really know you and is just as deadly as you are. If he knew you better, he'd never want you and if he was even halfway sane, you'd never want him. What a match made in hell."

Maxie stormed over to the counter, picked up a glass of water, and flung it at Lulu. "You're lucky I'm moving away, bitch, cause next time I'd make sure it was boiling hot coffee. You need to clear the delusions out of your head if you think you got what it takes to step to me. I was ruining the lives of little wenches like you when you were still playing with dolls and wondering why your daddy didn't love you enough to COME BACK HOME."

"Just get out!" Lulu yelled at her. "Before I blow apart your whole world and you end up having your honeymoon in a jail cell."

Cooper said "Maxie, come on, baby, we don't have to keep listening to this. Lets just go."

"Get walking," Milo said "and never look back."

Maxie hissed at Lulu "There will come a day when I make you sorry for ever threatening me."

"Really? Will that be the day right after you and your fiancee pay for all the crimes you've committed? Cause till that happens, you really don't got any room to be judging anyone."

Maxie told her "You've made it so that Coop always has to be looking over his shoulder, well as long as he is, you better be looking over yours." With that, Maxie turned and stormed out.

Cooper went to follow her but Milo grabbed his shoulder, leaned close to him, and said "You better rein in your girl. You can't afford to make me think twice about keeping my mouth shut. I don't work for Sonny anymore...I don't follow Jason's orders...I got nothing to lose by ratting you out."

Cooper glanced back at Lulu. "Don't you?" Then he walked out.

XXXXXXXXX

"Please reconsider this, Alexis," Mac said as she stood in front of his desk.

"My mind is made up. I'm only telling you as a courtesy. I've tendered my resignation already."

"You're giving up your job for Corinthos? He's not worth it. What happens when he goes back to Carly? You'll be left unemployed and heartbroken...if you live through it."

"Its not just about my being involved with Sonny. Last night I was in custody and Ric's case still isn't closed. Can you guarantee you won't arrest me for his murder?"

Mac stood up. "First of all, we don't know he is dead...unless you know something I don't."

"Of course I don't. All I know is Molly is missing her father already and I would do anything to be able to give him back to her."

"I had to bring you in, you know that. The circumstantial evidence was stacked against you. The very shaky alibi with Corinthos, the fact Ric was trying to get custody away from you, the fact he was hanging around the hospital desperate to hear about Sonny and then you left the hospital, for the first time in days, and he was never seen again. Plus we had a witness that placed you together, fighting, during the hours you weren't at General Hospital. If you are quitting because I brought you in, you have my apologies. The witness fell through and we don't have enough to charge anyone. Personally...I think your boyfriend Sonny is good for it."

"Sonny was with me that whole afternoon. I'd testify to that in open court."

"And ruin your reputation if you are found to be committing perjury, not to mention losing your right to practice law in this state."

"I wouldn't be committing perjury. It's the truth. If Ric is dead, you need to look somewhere else for suspects. He has never had the best judgements when it comes to associates. He used to work for Alcazar and sleep with Faith. Who knows how many enemies he has? Alcazar just went missing too. Maybe it is all connected."

"Maybe."

"It has been good working with you Mac but its time for me to focus on my family. I'm going to be the in-house counsel for the Cassadines. Its in my best interest to keep the family solvent. It is my girls legacy."

"Well at least you aren't working for Corinthos again."

"No, I'm marrying him. I don't mix business and pleasure."

"My God, Alexis, I hope you know what you are doing."

"I know this is the future I want. Thank you for your concern but I'm completely sure of my choice."

He stuck out her hand, she shook it. Mac said "I wish you all the best. I hope you get the life you want. If you don't though...it would be great to have the best district attorney Port Charles has ever seen back on the job."

She smiled. "Bye, Mac."

"Good luck to you, Alexis. You take care of yourselves and your beautiful girls."

"I will."


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. **

It seemed to Alexis she never had a moment to breathe before the next crisis hit her life. She still hadn't even found a way to explain to her daughters that Ric was missing, and though no one knew where he was he would probably never come home again, when Jason came out to the lake house to visit her.

Sonny had only left for his first day back to work fifteen minutes before when Jason was there knocking on her door. She pulled it open and said "You just missed Sonny."

"We need to talk."

There eyes met and held. "I should have realized it wasn't over yet."

"It will never be over."

"Tell me something, and be honest with me and yourself, would you have done the same thing to save Carly?"

"That's not the point, what I would have done...yeah...I would have done anything to save her...but this is about what _you_ did. Can I come in or not?"

Alexis stepped to the side. "You might as well, better you than Carly here screaming and ranting, scaring my girls."

Jason stood there stiffly. "First off, Molly has my condolences."

"Thank you. It will be years, though, before she really understands all she has lost. I don't know what this will do to her...losing so much so young."

For a long moment they were both silent and then Alexis said "Why did you call off Carly's plan to set me up for murder? Just looking at you I can see you hate me as much as she must."

Sonny had filled Alexis in on the revenge Carly had wanted to exact on her.

"I don't hate you. I don't give a damn about you at all anymore. Leticia has been good to my family, I didn't want her drug down by all this. It had nothing to do with you."

"So, why are you here, Jason? To tell me you have some other way to make sure I'm convicted of first degree murder? Because if that is what you came to say, let me inform you of some pertinent facts. I have not and I will not ever lay down and just let myself be ran over. Not by you and damn sure not by Carly. When you come after me, you come after my girls and my future with Sonny, and I'm not allowing myself to lose that without the fight of a lifetime happening first."

"I don't want you arrested for murder or any other crime. Molly and Kristina need a mother. Sonny needs you."

"Thank you for being understanding of the situation."

"Don't thank me yet. There is something you're gonna give me. And the terms are not negotiable."

"What makes you think you can come into my home and dictate to me?"

"You want to make this end, you'll go along. You don't... then you need to get ready for a war."

Alexis turned away from him. She walked over to the bar, and poured a glass of water. "What nightmare has Carly cooked up for me now? Chinese water torture? I agree to never marry Sonny? What it is she needs to see happen so that she can move on?"

Jason walked right up behind Alexis. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, in the deadliest tone she had ever heard, "This doesn't come from Carly. This is all me."

Right then Alexis knew it would have been easier to just fight a murder rap than face whatever Jason had in store for her.

XXXXXXXXX

Mac Scorpio could not believe what he was hearing. First Alexis quit the District Attorney's office, and now he was losing one of his detectives. "Spencer, don't tell me your on pills again."

"No, sir. I haven't taken any pills in months."

"Then what could make you throw away a promising career to open a bar? You know its not easy to own your own business, don't you? I did that once myself. Remember The Outback? You take on a lot of risk. The business goes under and you could lose your house, cars, kids college fund, everything. Why don't you go home and sleep on this? You don't want to rush into a mistake."

"My mind is made up." Lucky unhooked his badge and set in on Mac's desk. Then he set his gun next to it. He stuck out his hand.

Mac stood up and shook Lucky's hand. "Good luck to you. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Thanks, Commissioner. It has been an honor and privilege to work for you."

Mac smiled. "I hope I'm still invited to the wedding."

"The wedding, sir?"

"Come on, Spencer, this is all about a woman, isn't it?"

Lucky smiled. "How did you know that?"

"It always is. Well you go get your woman, open your bar, and raise those kids. And if you ever change your mind and want to come back, the door is open for you. Though we had our rough moments, I was proud to see you clean yourself up and come back to the force after you went to rehab. It took a strong man to do that and that is exactly the type of man this police force needs more of."

"Thanks, Mac."

"Now get out of here, Spencer, I got work to get back to."

"Yes, sir." Lucky saluted him, turned and walked out.

XXXXXXXXX

"What did you do?! How dare you!" Maxie yelled at Georgie, as they stood in the kitchen of their house.

"Calm down."

"You had no right."

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I thought you would-"

"What? Thank you? Well sorry, sis, there is no thank you coming for inviting that bitch of a mother of ours to my wedding. Are you trying to ruin my big day? Are you jealous that I found a good man while you're dating a loser like Logan? Do you think if you sabotage my wedding that I won't marry Cooper and move away, is that it? Huh? What would make you do this to me?"

"Dad called Mom already. I just thought I would call her too to..."

"Beg her? Even begging won't bring that woman home! Don't you know that by now. And good! She needs to stay where she is because if I see her I will slap her silly. Mac called her weeks ago, when I shot Marc. You see her anywhere around here? No? You want to know why? News flash, Georgie. She's got better things to do! What did she even say when you asked her to come to the wedding? What excuse did she give you this time?"

"She said she would try."

"Try! Well you better hope like hell she can't make it. Because if that bitch messes up my wedding I will never forgive you. Never! We won't be sisters anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" Maxie stormed toward the back door.

Georgie followed after her. "Why would you say such a hateful thing?"

Maxie spun around. "Don't you get it? My marrying Cooper is my chance to have everything I thought I never would. A good man. A good life. A man who respects me and makes me feel like I can do anything, be anything, a man who wants me to chase all my dreams and get this? He thinks I'm smart enough and strong enough and talented enough to catch them too. He is giving me a future than I never thought I could have and you want to call Felicia here, who left us years ago and didn't look back, for what? So we can hug it out? No thank you! I don't need her. I need Cooper. And if you make it so the first day of our perfect life together is ruined then I don't need you either."

Georgie whispered "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing something good for you." Tears filled her eyes.

Maxie softened and whispered "Don't cry...please, come on." She hugged Georgie. "We don't need _her._"

"She's our mom."

"We have Mac. He's like our Mom and Dad all rolled into one. And we have each other."

"You're leaving me and you're mad at me."

"Don't talk crazy. I could never stay mad at you and you can visit me all the time. I'll make Cooper's crazy mommy dearest pay for your flight. She's rich."

Georgie smiled slightly. "I'll miss you so much. I've never been without you for even one day."

Maxie's lips quivered. "I'll always have you with me, even when I'm in Europe, you'll be right here," she touched her chest "in BJ's heart."

(_And now, is it too late to say  
how you made my life so different in your quiet way? _.)

I can see the joy in simple things.  
A sunlit sky and all the songs we used to sing.

I have walked and I have I prayed.  
I could forgive and we could start again.

In the end,you are my one true friend.

For all,

all the times,

you closed your eyes,  
allowing me to stumble or to be surprised  
by life, with all its twists and turns.

I made mistakes,

you always knew that I would learn.

And when I left,

its you who stayed.

You always knew that I'd come home again.

In the end,  
You are my one true friend

XXXXXXXXX

Alexis took a sip of her water. "I only did what I had to. I might not like Carly but it wasn't personal."

"And I'm only doing what I have to. Don't take it personal."

She chuckled bitterly. "If James Craig was alive none of this would be an issue. You and Carly both would focus your attention right on him, the man who put us all in this situation. The only really guilty person in all of this."

"Give it up. I don't waste my time on thinking of what could have happened. We got to face down what_ is_ happening."

"I have to face it down, don't you mean? Because you enjoy the privalege of breaking the law at will around this town. Lorenzo Alcazar ring any bells for you?"

"Luis Alcazar ring any for you?"

"My sins are hardly the same as yours, Jason."

"We've all got blood on our hands around here."

She walked away from him, putting a few feet between them. "Just tell me what you came here to say. Tell me what you think you're about to force me into doing."

Their eyes met. Jason's were ice cold and left no room for compromise. "You're going to tell Sonny you want him to retire and that you want to move to the island, and you will stay gone till I tell you that you can come back..._if I ever _tell you that you can come back. You'll tell Sonny that you move or its over between you two."

"He'll hate you for this."

"This is gonna stay between you and me."

"You want me to conspire with you to steal Sonny's boys from him? You think that's fair to Michael and Morgan?"

Jason slammed his hand down on the bar. "Don't talk to me about what's best for my boys. You think about what's best for yourself...and really what is best for all of us. Carly can't be around you. She'll lose our baby if she is. So you aren't gonna be here anymore."

"And if I refuse to take your deal?"

"One way or another you are leaving Port Charles, Alexis. There are only three ways I can think of...and this is your best option. Take it."

He turned and walked out. Alexis stood there, clutching the cold glass of water in her hands, and mulling over the three unspoken options Jason had given her: prison, banishment or death.

This was not an easy family to be apart of, but growing up as a Cassadine had taught her that the ones closest to her would always be the ones to watch to make sure they didn't stick a knife in her back, or cut her throat, and that...if it came down to it...she was capable of doing the same thing back to them.

It was kill or be killed in the world she lived in, and it had been since the moment Natasha Davidovich took her first breath of life.


	100. Chapter 100

**Note- **Carly calls her baby "the bean" in a nod to Tess and Nash from OLTL who called their daughter "grape". Its also because I wanted to avoid confusion and not have Carly saying 'our girl' because that is Sophie's nickname.

****

Thanks for coming back to read more of this story.

A Time of Crisis

Chapter 100

9:30 am

Jason walked out of the lake house after arguing with Alexis with his blood boiling in his veins. He wanted her gone from his sight, the sooner the better, because every time he looked at her he remembered Dr. Kelly telling him that his daughter would probably never be born, and that Carly only had hours to live. He knew if Carly ran into her then Carly would start screaming and not stop till she was laying in a ball on the floor with their child dying inside of her. Alexis represented pain to Jason now. She had to go.

His jaw clenched as he pulled out his cell phone, while standing next to his bike, and dialed. "Hey, you busy? I need to see you."

XXXXXXXXXX

****

9:44 am

Lulu knocked on Carly's door and Leticia answered. "How is she?"

"She's still up in bed. But she's awake. The doctor told her to rest for a few days. I was just about to take her up some breakfast. Mike sent it over from Kelly's with a busboy."

"I'll take it up." Lulu went to the kitchen and made the tray then headed upstairs. She knocked on Carly's door. "Its your favorite cousin."

"Come on in."

Lulu pushed open the door to find Carly sitting in bed, watching The View on tv. Looking at the food, Carly said "Tell me you didn't make that."

"Hey, I can cook." She didn't mention the many disasters she had trying to cook for Milo, but she was learning, with Bobbie's help.

"My bean can't take the chance of a Spencer prepared meal right now," Carly joked.

"Its from Kelly's. You're safe." Lulu set down the tray and then said "Hi, bean."

"Thank you for that. No one gets that she likes to be included in things."

"Of course she does. She's your kid. Of course she's nosy."

Carly pushed her shoulder. "So tell me everything. All the gossip I missed. Dillon came and saw me at the hospital so I know he's back. What's going on with you two? Any sparks left?"

"Some. I think there always will be but I love Milo."

"The bad boy. That would have been my pick too. Though I was sort of rooting for Spinelli. He might have been the dark horse in the race but his love for you is pure."

"He's really an amazing person. He took care of me when I got in a fight with Milo. Let me sleep in his bed and cry on his shoulder. Fixed me breakfast, washed my clothes for me, and let me walk around in a towel without hitting on me. He almost lost his girlfriend over it too and he never yelled at me for taking advantage."

"You'll always take advantage of him."

"Hey, that's not very nice."

"You will. Because he lets you. And you need him. But one day he will need you back in a major way, and only you will do, and you'll come through for him. It might not make it even but most of the time nothing in life works out even or fair. That don't make it wrong. People always say I take advantage of Jason and sometimes I do but he wants me to, he wants to save me and I always save him back. It works for us and if what you have with Spinelli works for you then I say to hell what his girlfriend or what anyone else has to say about it. But Dillon that's a different story. You shared a baby with him. That bond has to still be pretty intense."

"It is. Milo was sure I was about to leave him for Dillon. I thought about it...but its feels so right with Milo. Safe. I need to keep that feeling."

"I know what you mean. Its only ever felt safe for me with Jason."

"So are you two getting married?"

"I'm still working on getting divorced from Sonny."

"But the second you are I bet you wanna become Mrs. Morgan. So can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Yeah, you can."

They hugged.

XXXXXXXX

****

9:50 am

Jason knocked on the hotel room door and the woman opened it. He said "Hey, sorry, I haven't had much time for you since you've been in town."

He walked in.

"You don't look so good."

He pinched his nose and let out a sigh. "Its bad, Bren."

"Carly again? I thought she was home and doing well? Why didn't you call me if she relapsed?"

He motioned to the couch. They sat down, with Brenda tucking her feet underneath her. Jason said "I did have to take her back in last night. But she's home and hanging in for right now. There's a lot of stuff going on though."

"Like what?"

"I have a half-brother for one thing."

Her eyes widened. "Spinelli?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"He's living with you."

"He needed me."

"I know you told me that. I just thought there was more to it. I know you have a big heart. You always take in people who need it, starting with Carly and Michael, then me, Sam and now Spinelli. So if he isn't your new found brother, who is?"

"Some guy named Logan Hayes. He's Susan Moore's kid. A woman I never knew and don't even consider my mother but he's here now...wanting to know me...wanting to be...I don't know what. Close, I guess."

"Logan? I know that guy. He's Cooper's best friend. They were in Iraq together."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Your nephew and my brother just happen to be friends?"

"What a crazy coincidence."

"I don't believe in those. I'm getting a DNA test before I let Logan around my family."

"Okay. I can see why you need to do that. Though I hope you don't hurt his feelings too badly. Say he is your brother though. Are you gonna try to connect with him?"

"Carly really wants that."

"And what Carly wants Jason gets for her."

"Not always."

Brenda laughed. Jason chuckled, feeling a lot better than when he came over. She touched his arm, her mood softening, and whispered "I got your back. You know that right?"

"Always."

XXXXXXXXX

****

4: 15 pm

Logan walked into the ballroom at The Metro Court Hotel. This was the location where they would hold wedding receptions. He found Cooper, Lucas, Brooklyn and Spinelli inside.

Cooper walked across the room and met him halfway.

"Hey, man, I can't believe your ma is wasting this kind of money on something like this," Logan said to Cooper, as they clasped hands and hugged hello. "The things you do for this blonde. It just blows my mind."

"Thanks for showing up," Cooper said.

"I don't need Maxie calling me up and cussing me out."

"Or for Georgie to think badly of you. That's a lot closer to your real reason for not daring to mess up any of the wedding preparations, right?"

Logan smirked. "Whatever. Lets get this over with. It's a waste of time to be taking dancing lessons anyway. What are you royalty now that you're a Quatermaine? We really have to have a formal dance?"

"Its not for the sake of the Quatermaines or my mother or anyone else but Maxie. She should have a magical day and this will help to make it that for her."

Logan rolled his eyes. "The chick should be happy she's getting hitched at all. Biggest scam I ever heard of. Roping you into a wedding so quick after you met her. You sure she ain't knocked up?"

"She's the love of my life. Get right with that in your head or just leave."

"Fine. Fine ,damn, Coop. Don't cry like a girl over it. I was just asking."

With a smile, since they always teased each other this way, Cooper said "Get your ass over here and meet my sister." After they were across the room, Cooper made the introductions.

"Hello, there, darlin," Logan said to her, putting on his best southern boy charm filled smile. Though he could already feel the jealousy rising up in him at the sight of her.

"The famous Logan," Brooklyn said.

"What's that mean?" Logan asked

"Every other word out of my brother's mouth, that isn't about Maxie," she ground out the name, then smiled "is about you. So you two go way back, huh? Good friends."

"Yeah," Logan said, gritting his teeth, because he didn't like sharing Cooper with a new sibling, "sure, good buddies."

Cooper said "More like brothers, really."

Logan fought hard to keep from smiling. "Whatever, it don't matter what you call it." But to him, it did. To him, Cooper would always be the brother in his heart. It didn't matter if they lived thousand of miles apart, if Logan ever became close with Jason or if Cooper became close with Brooklyn, who they married, how old they got or how much time passed. It didn't even matter if they hurt and betrayed each other a thousand times.

They were brothers for life, and Logan would never want it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXX

****

4:20 pm

Blackie pushed open the door at Luke's Blues Club. "Samantha?"

"Hey! Come on in."

He walked into the dusty club that had sheets over the tables.

Sam smiled, from her spot behind the bar, where she had shots poured. "You like the place? It might not look like much now but we're gonna get it back into shape in no time."

"As long as you don't let your brother work here," he joked, since his only son was just a teenager, and a very moody, rebellious one at that.

"Jeremy in town yet?"

"His grandmother is keeping him until Spring Break and then she'll put him on the train. By then I should be moved out of The Metro Court."

"Drink?"

"Sure. Thanks, kid."

Sam toasted, holding up her drink, "To changes for the better." They clinked glasses.

"You know I want the best for you, right?" Blackie asked "So you think its smart to go into business with a man who is not even divorced yet? And who is basically going through a crazy time...he's quitting his job, right? Losing his health insurance, his steady paycheck, he lives with his brother. I just don't know..."

"I know. I know Lucky is my future. So are you on my side or not?"

"That's all I'm trying to do. Be on your side. I want us to be able to be close. But, I'm your Dad, I won't just be a yes man. Forget about it, Samantha. I have concerns and I'm gonna tell you them."

"All I can say is you'll see for yourself that Lucky is a good man and he's going to be my man for life."

"So, you're going to become Samantha Spencer one day?"

"Yep, I am. I know its gonna happen. I have complete faith in him. The kind of faith I never had before in any man I've dated."

"Okay. I'll go on faith for right now too. But if he screws up, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of that boy with my guitar."

"You won't have to."

"I hope you're right. Now I know you have your heart set on opening this bar and becoming Mrs. Spencer but before you do any of that...I want you to think about think about being Samantha Parrish for a little while, your Dad's girl, like you should have been all along."

Her lips quivered as she whispered "Are you serious?

"You can say no if you want. I want hold it against you. I just like the idea of both my kids having my name."

"I like that idea to."

"Yeah?"

Smiling Sam came around the bar and gave him a hug. "Thank you...for not freaking out when I showed up at your door and just accepting me no questions asked. You didn't even demand a DNA test."

He looked down at her. "You have my mother's eyes, Sam. I could see her in you. I can see Alexis in your attitude and hear her in your voice...in the way you take on the world at full force...and I see me your wanderlust. I wanted to see every corner of this world and after I got out of prison I did. You are parts of everyone I love most in this world. No DNA test has to tell me you are my girl."

Sam had spent a long hard year trying to adjust to being Alexis' daughter, while losing Jason's love at the same time, and blaming Alexis in some ways for that, even though she now knew that Jason's heart had never really been hers. He loved her in a very compromised way that could never last forever. All that time, day in and out, she ached for this. To know her father. Thinking that somehow he was the missing piece. And now, with Blackie in her life, Sam knew for sure that she had been right. His love was unconditional for her, and finally she was a cherished daughter of two people who conceived her in love. It made all the difference to know that.

Though she was battle scarred from her life, she was not just that damaged woman anymore, she was Blackie and Alexis' daughter, Jeremy and Molly and Kristina's sister, Spinelli's Goddess, Lucky's soul mate, and soon to be Cameron and Sophie's stepmother. She was whole in a way she had never been before.

And for Samantha Parrish it was just the start of all her better days.


	101. Chapter 101

**Thanks for continuing to read this fic.**

A Time of Crisis

Chapter 101

4:25 pm

Logan's eyes almost popped out of his head when Karina, the private dance instructor, walked into the ballroom at The Metro Court Hotel. He slapped Cooper's arm. His eyes said _She's hot, huh?_

Cooper stared back at him blankly.

Logan threw up his hands in a confused gesture. Logan whispered, as Karina crossed the room, "Come on, man. Check her out."

Cooper whispered "I'm engaged."

"Give me a friggin break," Logan muttered.

Logan might be really crazy about Georgie but he still had eyes. But Cooper was just not the type to be able to entertain thoughts about two chicks at the same time. He was too faithful for that. Logan noticed that Spinelli, the geek computer kid that Logan had a hard time understanding, was practically drooling at the site of Karina, though.

Karina said "Well, hello, everyone ready to learn the waltz?"

"Ready and willing, darlin."

"The Jackal is at your mercy, Goddess of Dance."

She smiled.

Cooper shook her head. "Thank you for doing this."

"Its my pleasure, Mr. Barrett."

He introduced her to Logan, Lucas, Brooklyn and Spinelli. A few moments later Brenda came in.

While Karina was trying to show Spinelli the proper form for the dance, as he tripped over his feet and blushed, his messenger bag flopping at his side and getting in the way, Brenda smiled and asked "You have to be the army buddy, right?"

"And you're the bombshell off the cover of Maxim."

Cooper hissed, "Hayes."

Logan chuckled, he held out his hand for her to shake, "Good to meet ya, doll."

She hugged him instead. "Boy, we are family twice over."

He raised at eyebrow at her.

Brenda said "There's Coop and then there's Jason, my ex-husband."

"Oh, right, yeah, Coop said something about that to me before. Well, it ain't like I know Jason like that or anything, you know. We just share a missing mother in common."

"What a crazy twist of fate. We need to get a drink sometime. I'd love to hear the whole story of how you learned about Susan."

"Not much to tell. I picked the lock at my social worker's office. A little B and E and I got my answer." Logan looked at Cooper. He was eager to change the subject from the painful one of his birth parents abandoning him. "So where the hell is that bridezilla of yours?"

From behind them, they heard Maxie say "Shut it, Hayes. You wish I was your bridezilla."

"Not hardly, sugar." He smiled as Georgie walked up to him. Logan kissed her cheek. "I got the girl I want." He beamed at Georgie. His voice was soft when he greeted her. "Angel."

"Hi, sorry we're late. Maxie had a dress fitting."

Maxie shook her head at the sight of them, as Logan and Georgie stared adoringly at each other, then she focused completely on Cooper. "Your mother was there and so was Tracy. Pure hell on earth. They are both insane control freaks. I almost had to pepper spray them to keep them from having another girl fight."

"Should I call my mother and check on her?" Cooper asked.

"Last time I saw her she was taking a Valium and heading to her room to lay down," Maxie said. "I'm sure she's fine. So," she turned to Karina "hello! Wow, I love the outfit. Love. Who's the designer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

****

6:30 pm

Sonny sighed as he climbed out the back of his limo in front of the lake house. It had been a long, stress filled day at work. Jason hadn't bothered to show up, which was probably for the better since all they did was argue lately, and Sonny had to resort to getting Max to find out how Carly was doing for him.

He had spent all day in meetings with Diane, Bernie and Stan. After taking several weeks off while he was in the hospital, the business was particularly vulnerable to a rival mob family attacking them. The whole day exhausted Sonny, but the moment he stepped onto the deck and looked through the glass in the door, seeing Alexis on the couch with their daughters, reading them a story, his heart lightened.

All his beautiful girls.

Seeing them made everything better. He might not officially be Molly's father yet but he already felt like it. Alexis, Kristina and Molly were his now and forever.

"Mr. Corinthos," the guard standing at the door said.

"Niko." Sonny went inside, with a wide grin on his face. "Hey..hey..how we doing?"

"Daddy!"

Kristina ran over and hugged him. He lifted her up. He had missed way too many of these special moments with her. He had all these memories with Michael and Morgan, a million he treasured, but only a handful with his firstborn daughter.

As he hugged Kristina, his eyes focused on Alexis, who was holding Molly, and he saw her eyes were shaded with some kind of fresh pain. She was forcing her lips into a small smile but he didn't buy it for a second.

After they fed and bathed the girls, they went into the bedroom. Alexis started to take out a nightgown. "I think I'm going to have a nice long soak."

"Sounds good. I'll join you."

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him then teased, looking relaxed for the first time since he came home, "Oh, do you think so? What makes you think I want company?"

"You do, counselor. I'll make it worth your while."

She smiled when he came up behind her and kissed her neck. She leaned back and rested against him. Sonny intertwined their fingers. He asked "What happened today?"

"I spent all day with the girls here at home. They need some mommy time since they had to stay with Sam for the last few weeks. She came over for brunch. She's opening a bar with Lucky Spencer and I guess they are very serious. I know he's been her rock since she ended things with Jason and he's helped her take care of our girls...I hope they aren't rushing into anything."

"And what else went down here? You two get in a fight or something?"

"No."

"Talk to me. What's got you upset?"

Alexis moved away from him. She ran her hands through her hair.

He asked "This about you giving up your job?"

"In a way, yes. Its about the fact that what were are trying to do here...its half crazy...or maybe its completely crazy. You and me, together, in this town with people like Carly lurking around every corner. Lets face facts. She wants me to go down for murder and should she fail in making that happen then she will scream, yell, pout and quite possibly tackle me. The only thing stopping her is that she's pregnant but she won't be pregnant forever."

"Like you're scared of Carly. You've taken her on plenty of times before."

"I don't want to take her on again. This is our chance, Sonny. Our perfect chance."

"Yeah, yeah, it is. Turn around and look at me." He slid the ring box out of his pocket.

Alexis slowly turned and faced him. Sonny got down on one knee. "Alexis...you surprised the hell out of me...when you came into my life, when you came down to my island and danced with me...Carly thinks that place will always remind me of her...it don't...it reminds me of you. Us. You gave me your Cassadine Heart...we created Kristina...we're sharing Molly, Michael and Morgan...you have forgiven me," tears came to his eyes. He cleared his throat."You've...you've...saved my life. You're right. This is our perfect chance. Marry me."

"I don't think I can."

Sonny's mouth dropped. "Wha..why the hell not?" He stood up. "What went on here today?"

Alexis wiped away her tears. "I realized that we will never work in this town. No matter what you say I will always feel like you could cheat on me with Carly."

"That's freaking bull. I'm never touching her again."

"Well, I've heard that line too many times to count before and its never been the truth."

He touched both her arms, as he slid close to her, "Hey...I love you. That's for life. I swear to you on the memory of my mother, I will never step out on you."

She whispered "I'm sorry I can't believe you."

He muttered "I just...I don't get this...you had so much faith in us...what happened?"

"I was moving on pure adrenaline then. We went from one crisis to another for the last two months. Today I had time to think. And I know that if we stay in this town, sooner rather than later, our family..." she started to cry "will fall apart." Alexis worked hard to keep from full out sobbing. She took in lots of deep breath. Sonny tried to hug her but she pushed him back. "Listen. Just listen to me. I want to wear that ring. But I can't until you...put our family before everything else. Before your power, before Carly, before Jason, before anything else you want."

"Done."

"Its not that simple. Just saying done."

"What do you want from me? If my word ain't good enough for you."

"You can leave, Sonny, if this won't work for you."

"Leave? I'm never walking out on you! Get that shit out of your head."

"Prove it to me. Quit the business. I want to move to the island and I want to move this week."

He froze. His hands planted on his hips. "I get out and I'm as good as dead."

"Jason will protect you."

"I'm the one who protects Jason, not the other way around. I keep him alive. I make it so he can have power and he can play hero. Without me...the whole business could go under."

"You taught him well. Let him use what you taught him. I've spoken to him already. He's ready to take over. For us...as a favor. A wedding present."

"You've been working behind my back? Since when do you take your problems to Jason before me?"

"I only did what I had to do for our future. This isn't negotiable. Quit the business or quit me, Sonny."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis hated how she was ruining this wonderful moment in their lives but it had to be done. This was the only way to insure they got their family together. Because to stay here would mean she had to watch Sonny and her girls suffer as their family was ripped into shreds.

She knew she could beat Jason. She could crush him into nothing. But the price would be severe. None of them would get out with happy endings.

Or else she could just talk Sonny into spending a few years in the sun, away from the bullets and misery of Port Charles. It was best for everyone. It had to be done.

Jason was nothing if not a very rational man. Alexis was a very reasonable woman. Together they would save this family- even if they blamed each other for making it come to this. He blamed her for going to extremes, she blamed him for leaving her without any other option. But blame wouldn't fix anything.

Sacrifice would. Lies would.

Alexis giving up her home, the chance to be near Sam, Nikolas and Spencer, her job, and most of all, the hard fought total and completely honesty her and Sonny had shared for a few weeks in the dying days of winter.

He said "You're putting me in an impossible position. You've got my back against the wall."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. It has to be this way. I can't agree to anything less."

"I love my sons," he choked out. "You're asking me to leave them behind."

"They can visit often. I understand if you have to say no...because of your boys...but know that if you do, I'm leaving town anyway. I couldn't stay here and not be with you. It would kill me. I could do it before I knew...what we were like when we shared a life...but I can't now, Sonny."

"You're gonna ruin our chance...why? Why? Can't you give me even this much faith that I won't fall into bed with a woman who I know don't love me and never could love me like you do? Are you really this insecure?"

She ignored his question and said "Take some time to make your choice and let me know." Alexis grabbed her nightgown and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey!"

She turned around. Sonny walked over and slid the ring on her finger. "That's yours. You still want it?"

Her eyes searched his. "Can you give up the business for me?"

"I know you hate what I do for a living...I know its cost you your sister, got Kristina and the boys kidnaped...got me shot...and its caused all the craziness of the last two months...I hate that my business and my choices did that to you. I don't think I can just walk away...but you want me to try.._.I will try. _I'll try to get out. We'll go down to the island for a while. Its really the safest place for us if I'm gonna not be in the organization. But I'm telling you right now, I'll probably be pulled back in."

Alexis brought her lips to his in a sweet and soulful kiss. "Thank you...thank you. I love you, Sonny."

He hugged her. "I won't give you up ever again. You got to keep your faith, you hear me?"

"Yes."

With tears running down her cheeks, she rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't the moment she dreamed about when she thought of Sonny asking her to share the rest of her life with him but it was still amazing for her. Because he was here with her, right where she had wanted him to be for years.


	102. Chapter 102

Thanks for reading this story. Your continued support is appreciated.

****

A Time of Crisis

Chapter 102

The Next Morning

Jax didn't have to even ask if something was wrong when Alexis showed up at his Penthouse door. He just took her in his arms. "I heard about Ric....I meant to call you but..." he had been a complete wreck since he broke up with Carly. His head was all over the place. He could barely hold a thought in there for more than a moment. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," she said, against his shirt, before moving away from him, and into the apartment. She dropped her purse on the couch. Her eyes darted all around, looking at the room for a moment, and then settling on her best friend.

Noticing she wasn't wearing her customary suit, but instead had on jeans, he asked "You're taking some time off from work?"

"I resigned from the District Attorney's office. I planned to take over as the Cassadine family in-house counsel but those plans have been shelved too."

She motioned at the couch. He came over and sat down next to her.

Jax asked "How are the girls? Do they miss Ric?"

"Not yet. They have no clue what is going on but eventually I'll have to explain to them that, in all likely hood, he is never coming back."

"If you need my help, you know you have it."

"Thank you." Her eyes settled on his and she spit out. "I'm going to miss you terribly."

His heart clutched. It had been a lousy two months- he had lost his fiancee, his hotel was attacked, Carly had married Sonny and then they both nearly died, Brenda came home and still looked at him like he did something horrible to her whole world, and now he had heard Carly was pregnant with Jason's child. He couldn't lose Alexis too.

"Why would you have to miss me? I know you're back with Sonny but I also know you'd never let him push me out of your life."

"No, I never would. You'll always be in my life. I just won't always be in Port Charles. I'm moving to Sonny's private island for the foreseeable future."

Jax titled his head to the side, as his eyes shone with a very light sheen of tears.

Before he could speak, Alexis added "Promise me you'll come to my wedding? I'll need a best person."

He nodded. "You'll always have one in me."

XXXXXXX

"Is that brat Carly Spencer home?"

Carly laughed as she held her cell phone to her ear. "You're an ass, Lucky. I'm on bed rest. Do not piss me off."

He chuckled. "I just called cause I need a favor."

"We just start being cool with each other and you already need a favor. Now I know you're a Spencer. You have no shame," Carly joked back "So what do you need?"

"Well I'm opening back up my Dad's Blues Club and I could use an interior designer. A cheap or even better free one."

She chuckled. "I guess I can help you out."

"Thanks a lot. I know you're not up to it right now. Just give me a call when you're back on your feet. Take care of yourself and your...what was it....sprout?"

"Bean. And I will. Bye, Lucky."

"Bye, cousin."

She smiled as she set down her cell phone. Carly could get by without being close to Lucky, she had for years and years, but it felt a hell of a lot better to finally be working on developing decent relationship with him- especially since she was the one who told Jason they all needed to share Sophie. Their girl needed all the love she could get. Carly knew what it was like to be a child in need of a family...she had Virginia but she ached for more, more, more...she ached for the Spencers she didn't even know existed. Sophie would never have her family ripped apart. Not if Carly could help it. Jason had given her his daughter to help raise, and she would do the best job she could, pushing aside all her anger and pain for the sake of their girl and the sake of Carly's own second chance with Jason.

This time their family would make it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason knocked on Liz's apartment door. She opened it. "Hey. I was just getting the kids ready for the park. Come on in."

Jason walked inside and saw Cameron playing with a truck on the floor and Sophie resting in a strolling. "Hi, Cam."

He shyly said hi back.

Jason bent down next to his daughter and stroked his finger over her small hand. She clutched his finger. "Sofie, I missed you, baby girl."

After a moment he stood up, "We need to talk. Can we step into the kitchen?"

Liz nodded. They walked into the other room. "What's going on? Trouble with the business? I really don't want more guards or to drag my children to a safe house. If there's trouble, we'll go stay with Nikolas on Spoon Island. He had a private security force, and Lucky is there."

"With Sam. You can handle that?"

She snapped "I'll handle whatever I have to for my kids!"

There eyes met and held. "There's not any trouble, yet. Rumblings but I'm taking care of it."

"I'm sorry for losing my cool. Its just hard to know Lucky moved on already. I left him but I just didn't know it would feel like this...anyway, why are you here? Carly's still doing okay, isn't she?"

"Yes. But I wanted to be the one to tell you....I'm taking over the business. I'm going to be in charge. Sonny is taking some time off."

"How long?"

"Don't know yet. Maybe years."

She sucked in a breath. "Doesn't that make it even more dangerous for the kids?"

"It was always going to be dangerous. I will handle all the threats. I just wanted you to know what's happening," he said "I should go. I'll be by to pick up Sofie next weekend, okay? When are the kids seeing Lucky again?"

"He's taking them for an overnight today."

"Let me know if you ever suspect he's on drugs again. I need to know you'll be straight with me."

"I will be."

"Bye, Liz."

He walked out without waiting for her to say anything. There was a time when she thought she could keep Lucky's love after cheating on him, and there was a time she wondered if maybe she could win Jason's heart but now she knew the truth. She had lost them both for good.

And the worse part was she was left feeling like she didn't even know who she was anymore. If she wasn't Lucky's one true love....who did that make her?

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper walked into Ned's studio at his gatehouse. He said "Thanks for doing this. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. I only wish I could have been doing stuff like this for you your whole life."

"It means something to me that you even wanted to."

"I truly did, son."

They looked at each other for a quick moment and then Cooper looked away. "Okay, how do we do this?"

"You sing into the mic here and my sound guy- Tyson- will do his magic out there."

Cooper had inherited his father's voice and he wanted to record a song to play for Maxie at their wedding. He brought up the idea and Ned had been more than happy to help him with it.

Ned patted his shoulder. "All right, whenever your ready," and then he walked out of the room and closed the glass door that connected the sound booth it to the outer studio.

Tyson said "All right, I'll count you in. Five, four, three, two, one...."

Cooper sang "Here I am. Broken wings, quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams. Here I am. Alone again and I need her now to hold my hand.

She's all, she's all I ever had.  
She's the air I breathe.  
She's all, she's all I ever had ...." (Ricky Martin)

XXXXXXXXX

Alexis walked out of Jax's apartment building, which was located across the street from The Metro Court Hotel, and was heading for her car in the parking lot when she spotted Blackie going into the hotel.

She wasn't sure she was up for another emotional conversation but her time in Port Charles was ticking out. It could be now or never. She called out to him.

He looked her way and a huge smile curved over his lips. He jogged over to her. "Natasha."

No one on earth ever said her name the way he did. Pure love.

It always felt good to see him, and remember that Sam had been conceived from something beautiful, her first crush and her first taste of passion, but Blackie could never do to her heart what Sonny did. "Are you busy? Time for a quick cup of coffee?"

"For you, I will make the time."

They went up to the Metro Court restaurant, sat down and ordered. Alexis said "Sam is thrilled you're moving to town. She called me right after your meeting the other day, all excited about how you asked her to change her last name."

"Well I know she's got her heart set on marrying that Lucky guy but I'm not sure its gonna last. Either way, I'd like my daughter to carry my name for at least a few months in her life."

"Its was a very lovely and generous gesture, Blackie. I have to be honest with you....seeing how much Sam is blossoming by having you in her life...I feel terribly selfish for not telling her you were her father right away."

"You had plenty of your own emotions to work through, I'm sure, with her coming back into your life. Don't give it another thought."

"Thank you for being so understanding. You got hit with the shock of your life when she walked in your door and you've risen to the challenge remarkably well."

"It was a surprise but a great one. And the moment I saw her, I saw you and me and all my relatives....I saw our love walking around in front of me. It was easy to love her right away. And now that she's found me, I just can't imagine us being separated again. I'm looking for real estate in Port Charles."

"Are you? That actually relieves my mind greatly. You and Sam will have each other then."

"And my teenage son, Jeremy, too. He's moving to town in about a month's time. I'd love for you to meet him."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. I'm going to be moving out of Port Charles."

She watched his face fall. He asked "What's bringing this on? I hope I'm not chasing you away."

"No, no, no, of course not. Its just a good time for a change. I'm going to be marrying Sonny and we want a fresh start."

Blackie looked down.

Alexis said "Its been great reconnecting with you. I'm sorry we have to cut it short."

"I never thought I would see you again and then our daughter was on my door and...it all came rushing back, the memories and the way I felt about you. The way I loved you. Like only a really young man can love....with every piece of his heart." He looked up and met her eyes. His hand covered hers. "When I saw you again, I was amazed by how right it felt. I will miss you, Natasha."

"Please, take care of our daughter for me, Blackie."

"You have my word that I will."

For a long moment she stared in his eyes, remembering the past, and a soft smile played on her lips. If she could do it all over again, she would find a way to be able to raise Sam but she couldn't say she would have married Blackie. She wasn't ready for love....till the day her Cassadine Heart fell for Sonny....but even though she couldn't give Blackie all of her heart, then or now, she would never change one moment of what they shared. He was the first man to ever make love to her and make her believe that she could be more than a little orphan girl who barely mattered to the world. He helped her, for a few months, really be happy as Natasha....but she couldn't stay his Natasha. She was meant to be Alexis, meant to love another man, meant to move on from Blackie.

Still, they would always have the memories.

(_After taking every detour  
getting lost and losing track  
so that even if I wanted  
I could not find my way back._( Trisha Yearwood)

After driving out the memory  
of the way things might have been.

After I'd forgotten all about us  
the song remembers when.....

And there was a God in Heaven and the world made perfect sense.

We were young and were in love  
and we were easy to convince.

We were headed straight for Eden.  
It was just around the bend.

And though I have forgotten all about it  
the song remembers when....

But that's just a lot of water underneath a bridge I burned.  
And there's no use in backtracking around corners I have turned.

Still I guess some things we bury  
are just bound to rise again.

For even if the whole world has forgotten  
the song remembers when  
Yeah, and even if the whole world has forgotten  
the song remembers when...)

Coming up: _Sonny is pissed off that Jason didn't come to him first about Sonny leaving the business, Milo has found a new job, Scott has big plans for Logan_


	103. Chapter 103

**Thanks for stopping in to read this chapter. If you don't remember the Logan and Scott reunion that is mentioned in this, it took place in Chapter Ninety.**

A Time of Crisis

Chapter 103

The moment Sonny sank into the back seat of his limo the next morning, after becoming officially engaged to Alexis, he yanked his phone out of his pocket and called Jason.

"Morgan."

"Get into the office and do it now."

"Is there trouble with the Zaccharas?"

Sonny clicked off the phone. His jaw tensed as he remembered Alexis words from the night before

__

"I've spoken to him already. He's ready to take over. For us...as a favor. A wedding present."

"You've been working behind my back? Since when do you take your problems to Jason before me?"

"I only did what I had to do for our future. This isn't negotiable. Quit the business or quit me, Sonny."

Damn Jason for not coming to him the second Alexis suggested this. Sure they had been on the outs for a few months but what about all the years before that? What about being friends? What about being family? What about loyalty? How could Sonny give all he worked for over to a man who didn't even show him the slightest amount of respect anymore?

Sonny slammed his hand against to leather seat.

Niko, the driver that day, asked "Everything okay, boss?"

"Just drive."

He rolled up the privacy window, as a curse word fell off his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu laid on her stomach in bed, watching Milo as he got dressed, and said "You look hot in that uniform."

He adjusted the jacket. Carly had called and offered him a job at the Metro Court as a security guard. She had his uniform sent over and he was supposed to report by nine am that morning."I think the jacket's too small."

Pulling the sheet around her, Lulu knelt on the bed. "Come here."

Milo walked closer to her, until they were eye-to-eye.

She straighten his tie and smoothed down his shirt. "Gorgeous."

He blushed slightly. Lulu smiled. Only when she was around him did she smile so effortlessly. There was something about the sweet way he adored her that made her always feel more stable, like a better woman than she ever thought she could be.

He was her man. And there was no longer a doubt in her mind that is just what she wanted.

Lulu added "There....you're perfect," after she had his clothes fixed. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and drug him back on the bed, as they both laughed. "Now lets mess you up again."

__

(I love you more

than all that's on the planet

Moving

talking

walking

breathing

You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it

As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling

Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath your clothes  
there's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory

And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey) ( Shakira)

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan hadn't gotten to spend any time with Scott since the first day they met- when they ran into each other at Kelly's diner. He wasn't sure what to say to him or how to feel about him.

Scott claimed to have loved him and searched for him for years. It was hard to reconcile that with all the pain, anger and abandonment Logan spent his whole life feeling. He figured it would be easy to just stay away from the guy until Logan could wrap his own head around all that had happened.

But Scott had other ideas in mind. He came knocking on Logan's door one morning. "Hey, you in there? Open up. Its your father."

Father. The word made goosebumps run over Logan's skin. He had ached to be able to call someone that all his life, and hated that word just as long. Every day he was in foster care was a nightmare. He needed someone to blame for that. But maybe it hadn't been Scott's fault after all. Maybe it all fell on Susan. Maybe she didn't even have a choice. Scott did tell him she suffered mental problems.

Logan shook his head, wearily, as he went to open the door, praying he didn't inherit any mental instability from his mother. The way he felt sometimes- so out of control- he wouldn't doubt if he did. As he pulled open the door, he said "All right. All right. I'm here. What do you want?"

Scott shook his head, in the same exact way Logan just had. "How's that for a hello?"

"Hello, what do you want?"

Scott smiled and walked in. "Nice place," he said in a way that made it sound like he thought the apartment was crappy.

"It will do."

"Yeah, well, you can move into something much classier after you get established down at law office."

"Excuse me? What's that?"

"It's the good news I came all the way over to tell you. I'm been thinking about you, how you're new in town and all, and you don't seem to be doing anything...productive....unless you call going on adventures with Spencer productive and I don't. Stay away from that guy. He's always had it out for anyone with Baldwin blood."

"That _adventure_," Logan rolled his eyes "saved a woman's life, just so you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard. Carly pulled through. Great for her. Anyway, I spoke to your grandfather and he wants you to clerk for him down at his office. You can start law school next fall. You do have your bachelors right?"

"Wrong and no. I don't want to be no shyster lawyer like you."

"Aw, come on. It's a good profession. Don't tell me you want to be a career solider?"

"Hell no." Logan walked over and poured himself some coffee. "Don't worry about it. I've got it all worked out already. I found myself a job at the Haunted Star."

"Luke's boat? No. No way."

"You don't tell me what I'm doing with my life. Got it, old man?"

"Old man. Aww. That's kinda nice."

Logan shook his head and looked down. "Are we done here?"

"No. You aren't working for Spencer. You have to hear me and hear me good. That man has done nothing but ruin my life for 30 years. He'll mess with you just to spite me."

"Let him mess with me and he'll be the sorriest senior citizen up in that joint. I ain't worried."

Scott sighed. "So....working at a casino as a what? Bartender? Card dealer?"

"Security guard."

"Security guard. That's all you want for your life?"

"Is that not good enough for you?"

"It shouldn't be good enough for you, son."

"I got other plans, okay? Stop sweating me."

"Well, what are they?"

"Don't you have other kids to go harass?"

"Your sisters are both in school. Just like you need to be. You don't want to listen to me, fine. I'll have your grandfather and grandmother stop by this afternoon. Lee and Gail. A lawyer and psychiatrist. Very big on getting an education, both of them. Maybe they can talk some sense into you."

"No. Wait. Don't do that. I got work later and besides I don't need anyone butting into my life. Since you won't drop it though, I do plan on going back to school. I'll start this summer, taking a few classes during the day while I work at night."

Scott smiled widely.

Logan added "Don't look so happy. You didn't win. I decided to go this for my Angel, not you."

"Angel?"

"Georgie."

"Oh right? Right. I saw you with her the other day. You two serious?"

"Don't butt into my life."

"I'm your father. I just want to know you."

"A little late, don't you think?"

"No, Logan, I don't think so. Now pour me some of that coffee and then tell me all about your girl."

Logan stared at Scott for a long moment.....and though he didn't smile, deep down inside of him he was happy, finally. He had the love of a good woman, he met his brother and his sisters, and now he had a father that truly seemed to love him. He had the life he never thought he would. All the cold and bitter places in him were slowing thawing. He was healing from the inside out.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into the office at the coffee shop to find Sonny sitting behind the desk. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know. You want to tell me why you and Alexis got together and decided I'm out of the business? What in the hell were you thinking?"

Jason looked down. "Its..."

"What? A good way to get me killed? You want revenge that bad? Now that you're with Carly, do you blame me for keeping you apart all these years? Is that what's going on here? Cause she could have left me at anytime for you, you know.....You want me dead? Huh?"

Jason gave him a confused look. "No. Its nothing like that. This is good for all of us...you...you get the life you want and so does Carly."

Sonny threw up his hands and laughed bitterly. "Oh this is a favor? That what you're telling me?" He stood up, with rage in his every movement and screamed "Stealing my business and my sons is your idea of a FAVOR?"

"Calm down."

Sonny walked around the desk and got into Jason's face. "I don't know what's really going on in your head but no matter what you think...no matter what justification you've cooked up for this...you betrayed me. You threw away all the years we were close...you want your life with Carly and that's all you can think about right now. You're obsessed with her and its making you short sighted."

"No. Its not."

"IT IS! And you're gonna get yourself killed."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about you...and Alexis. Worry about the girls."

"And my sons? What about Michael and Morgan? Huh?" Sonny sighed and walked away from Jason, closer to the door. His head hung down. He looked down for a long moment. The room grew silent. Finally Sonny looked up and asked "Just tell me, Jason....tell me the truth....is this all about you wanting to be the father of my sons?"

"No."

Sonny opened the door. "Get the hell out of my sight."

Jason shook his head, wearily. "Are you....you getting out or what?"

"I'm going to the island. But I will be back. You can count on that....I just hope....I hope that when I do come back, its not for your funeral."

Jason walked out the door. He heard it slam behind him and knew that it would be a very long time, if ever, that Sonny ever trusted him again. There was no way that he bought Alexis' story about thinking Sonny would sleep with Carly again. But Sonny's back was against the wall. Alexis was strong enough to keep her promise and leave him, and Sonny knew she was strong enough to leave him, so he would give her what she wanted. For now.

Jason knew this was far from over, for any of them, but he had to keep his focus on the most important thing in his life right now- getting Carly safely through her pregnancy, no matter what it cost him.

_****_

Coming up

Jason gets to spend some quality time with Carly, the boys and Spinelli. Glo share a romantic evening. While Lucky and Emily make confessions to each other. 


	104. Chapter 104

**Note- Thanks for reading. The Glo section in this chapter is inspired by the Randy Travis song Forever and Ever Amen.**

A Time of Crisis

Chapter 104

April 2007

Jason walked into the Penthouse and called out "Carly?"

He had went home, to her house, and the guard told him that they were all waiting for him at his apartment. Considering Carly was supposed to be on bed rest Jason had no idea why she would drag herself and the boys across town.

Spinelli appeared at the top of the stairs. "Stone Cold, it is wonderful to see you return to the sacred lair. The Valkyrie said to tell you to come on up. We're having a pizza party."

"Where? In the pink room?"

Spinelli made a nervous face. "I'm afraid not."

"They're eating pizza on my bed?"

Jason took the stairs two at a time. He wasn't mad though. It actually made him feel great to know Carly went through this trouble. She had mentioned her worries several times that Spinelli was living here all alone. She obviously concocted herself a mini-plan to remedy that. Jason was sure there were more parts to it than just having pizza though. No doubt Spinelli would be packing a bag to move across town with them soon. Jason planned to buy a mansion to raise there growing family in. A place that would have enough room for Spinelli to have privacy- he was dating Scott Baldwin's daughter now- and for each of the kids to have their own room, plus a guest room for Lulu or Lucas to stay in when need be, and a play room. But it would have to wait for life to calm down a little bit.

There was a new family trying to move in on their territory- the Zaccharas from Crimson Point- and Jason had to deal with backing them off before he could think about spending time house hunting. Plus he knew Carly would take on redecorating the place from top to bottom, and since she was in the first trimester of a very risky pregnancy he didn't think this was the time to take on that either.

As they walked down the hall, Spinelli said "I have that information you asked me to find about the Solider Boy who claims to share a genetic link through your Maternal Life Giver."

"Thanks. We'll go over it later."

They walked into the bedroom. Morgan smiled wildly at the sight of Jason. "Uncle Jason!" Pizza sauce was all over his face. He held out a half eater piece to Jason. "Want some?"

Carly chuckled. "I think he might like his own piece, honey."

Jason said hello to all of them. He walked over and leaned close to Carly. "You feeling okay?"

She smiled. "Perfect...now that you are here." She caressed his cheek for a moment.

He sat down. "On my bed?"

Carly said "I'm on bed rest, you know."

He sighed.

She said "Besides, you're not sleeping here anymore. You're gonna carry me down to the SUV and take our family home when we're done watching the movie." She nudged him and gave him a look. He looked back at her. She nudged him again.

He cleared his throat. "Uh....Spinelli...."

"Yes, Stone Cold?"

"What do you think about moving in over at Carly's place for a while? Its up to you. You can stay here if you want."

"You would like me to move in with you and your family? I wouldn't want to intrude."

Carly said "I already had Leticia fix up the guest room for you. Its painted blue. I thought about pink, to remind you of here, but I thought you might like blue a little better. Michael picked out the posters we hung on the wall and Morgan chose your bedspread."

"The Jackal is touched by your offer." He looked at each other them. "Are you sure?"

Morgan nodded. "Mama said its gonna be lots of fun."

Carly said "Really, move on in. Its silly for you to live here alone. We could use the extra help around there now that we have Sophie and the bean is on the way."

Spinelli looked at Michael. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

Michael said "Its cool."

Jason said "We want you there with us. Okay?"

Spinelli said "The Jackal can not reject such a heartfelt invitation. I shall pack immediately." He hurried from the room.

Jason told Carly "Thanks for doing that."

Carly looked at the boys. She ruffled Michael's hair. He ducked his hand, embarrassed. She said "Its time for us all to be together."

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily walked into the living room at Wyndermere, dressed in her scrubs, after a long day at work and found Lucky sitting on the couch holding Sophie, as he gave her a bottle.

"There's my beautiful niece," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Em."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Nikolas and Sam took Spencer and Cameron down to the stables to pet Sheba."

Emily sat down next to Lucky. "Its nice to see Cam and Spencer finally getting to know each other a little better. We should have made sure they spent time together sooner."

"Well, last year was a mess for all of us. We'll do better from now on."

Emily reached out and let Sophie grasp onto her finger. "So how are you doing...with all of this? With sharing your daughter with Jason and all the changes in the last few months? I feel like I hardly get to see you anymore even though you live here now."

"Its been rough, I won't lie to you."

"You better not," she said, smiling.

Lucky smiled at her back. "But Sam being by my side makes it all easier. When she left town, I missed her like hell..." Looking at Sophie, he corrected "I mean heck."

They chuckled.

Lucky went on "I really do love her, Emily."

"I can tell."

They looked at each other for a long moment before she added "This isn't how I thought it would work out but I'm happy for you. Everything has been crazy for the last year....hopefully things will calm down now and we can get back to just living our lives stress free. I think I could really use that. And I know it would make Nikolas feel a lot more confidant, too." Her hand covered her stomach and she said "Especially with this little one on the way."

Lucky's mouth dropped. "You're pregnant?"

Her smile was huge when she nodded. "Six weeks. We were going to wait till the second trimester to tell people but you aren't people so...."

"Oh my God...well, congratulations, Em. I really mean it. I couldn't be happier for you and my brother."

"Thank you. So now," she kissed Sophie's head "its looks like another little cousin is on the way for our girl."

Everyone called Sophie that- our girl. It would be her nickname till she was in college, at least, and probably beyond. They all loved her and she belonged to each of them, in her own way. She would have four parents and they would make her a Morgan, a Quatermaine, a Spencer, a Webber and a Hardy. Her brothers would be Corinthos, her cousins would be Cassadines. Her roots went deep into that town and deep into the hearts of her family. She was truly a golden child, but this time around that would be a gift and not a curse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cooper and Maxie stood in the cemetery holding hands, as they looked down at the grave that read Barbara Jean Jones. Maxie knelt down and touched the stone. "I just came to say...I won't be able to visit you for a while. Well, I'm sure you know that. You know everything right? So you know I met this amazing man and we're getting hitched and moving to Europe. The wedding is going to be huge and expensive and magical...everything I ever dreamed about....it will be perfect. And even though everyone thinks I'm nuts for rushing into this I know I'm not. I don't want you to worry about your heart, B. J, because Cooper is going to take good care of it, I promise."

Cooper crouched down. "She was so young," he said, as he read the years of her life off the stone.

"Its never seemed fair to me. That it could only be one of us. If she lived, I would have died. And if I lived, she had to die. Mac says that's not true. One thing didn't decide the other but I know better....I'm connected to BJ and I was even before I got her heart. I just don't know why God would only let one of us make it. I've never been able to figure that out. And...why me? She was better than me in every way."

"You don't have to justify surviving. And you don't have to apologize for it. If you didn't make it, think about the kind of man I would be. A criminal. I'd be cold and selfish and wrecked inside."

"No. I'll never believe you could be any of those things, Coop."

"Baby, I was all of those things and worse before you." He gave her a soft and gentle kiss. Then he looked down at the stone. "Thank you, B.J."

Maxie touched the stone again and said "Don't forget about me when I move to Europe. I'll still need you."

With that said, they stood up and walked out of the cemetery together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her lips were his salvation. She was the dream he never dared to dream. His Angel, his hope, his whole world in some moments. Logan kissed Georgie, as they sat on his couch, and all he could think was _God, please, don't ever take this woman from me._

She pulled back slightly, gasping for air, as their foreheads rested against each other. He didn't want to rush anything with her so he said "Hey, I think....its about time I take you home, huh?"

A tender smile curved onto her flushed face. Without saying a world, she scooted back and then she started to take off her top. Her eyes searched his, as she sat there in just her bra, and then she was unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers traced over his scar, as Logan sucked in a shaky breath. "Georgie."

She kissed his neck. Into his ear she whispered "I really want to stay with you tonight."

There was nothing he wanted more in the world but this man was controlled by his fears, his pain and his worries. He would act rashly and regret it later. He would give in to his secret fear of always being abandoned and then behave crazily because of that fear. He would ache, thinking he could never find a love to last. Logan didn't want to mess up everything with Georgie like he had with every other woman he ever met. She was just too precious to him to risk that. "You sure?"

Her big brown eyes filled with shyness. "Don't you want...?"

"Girl, I want you more than you know."

She smiled, and then kissed him quickly, and pulled him down on top of her. He fisted his hands in her hair, holding her face steady as he stared into her eyes. "I'll be good to you, Georgie, tonight and every night from now on."

"I know. I believe in you, Logan. I trust you."

He knew he didn't deserve her faith but he had it anyway. His mouth fused with hers and their kisses became soulful, slow, heart revealing promises to each other. Forever. Always. This love would never die.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Sam and Lucky laid on his bed with Sophie between them. Lucky wore boxers and Sam had on a short silk nightgown. The baby was in footie pajamas. Cameron was sleeping in Spencer's room.

Sophie had been asleep but woken back up so Lucky brought her into bed with them.

Sam whispered, as she looked at the baby, "I thought this might be hard...to spend time with her...knowing we may never have a baby of our own, but its not. Sophie is too perfect to make me feel anything but glad that I get to be in her life. She doesn't remind me of Lila or what I loss...or even of Jason....she's just...her."

"I'm glad you love Sophie and you've fought right by my side to keep her in our lives. But I want you to know that, one day, we will have our own baby together, Sam. Count on it."

"You can't know-"

"I know."

She smiled slightly. "Oh, yeah? How's that?"

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Because I won't ever give up on giving you all your dreams. If we need to adopt, then we will and if you're record is a problem then we'll do a private adoption. We'll find a way to have another baby....a child that can be with us full time and call you Mama. We got years and years to make our life together everything we want and it will be....I swear, it will be."

Her eyes lit up with joy. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Spencer."

"Good. Cause I'm going to keep my promises to you."

He leaned over and kissed her, as little Sophie Audrey Morgan watched with her sweet blue eyes on them. She couldn't know just what her birth had set in motion. She caused pain but, in the end, she caused love to be found and hope to replace heartbreak. They did not find happiness in spite of Sophie being conceived. They found it because she was.

Note-_The next chapter starts the wedding. _


	105. Chapter 105

**Note- Thank you for stopping in to read another chapter and for reviewing.**

****

Chapter 105

The Day of The Wedding

April 2007

Maxie paced the bridal suite at the church. She kept shooing away Georgie when she tried to fix her hair. Brenda and Robin wisely steered clear of her and Brooklyn had long ago fled after Maxie burst into what she told everyone were tears of joy.

The truth was a little more murky.

She knew everyone thought she was crazy for marrying a man she had just met a few months ago. But Cooper made her feel safe and hopeful, loved and cherished, and he never looked at her as damaged. He was what she needed and he was who she wanted.

Still an uneasiness hung in the air and she couldn't shake it.

Georgie was not the only Jones girl who had fantasies about a perfect wedding day with all her parents looking on. Deep in Maxie's heart the same fantasy hid, even if she would swear on a stack of bibles she hated Felicia and Frisco and never wanted to see them again. Maxie knew her fantasy had no chance of coming true, but what she didn't know is that it would hurt this bad when it didn't.

XXXXXXXXX

Alexis stood in the middle of the living room at Wyndermere with tears in her eyes. She had insisted that Nikolas, Spencer and Sam not accompany her and the girls to the airport because she didn't want to break down in public. Instead they spent the morning having breakfast together. The girls were at Greystone with Sonny, Michael and Morgan, saying their goodbyes.

Her eyes darted around the room. For a moment it was a decade earlier and Stefan was there reminding her about family loyalty and honor. She smiled through her tears.

For all the hell that house had brought her....Stavros killing Chloe there, Helena torturing them all within an inch of their sanity....it also was the place where she forged an even deeper bond with Stefan than they had in childhood. Her brother, her confidant. He would expect her to take care of Nikolas, even though Nikolas was not hardly a child anymore, and Alexis couldn't help but feel guilty that she wouldn't be able to keep that promise to Stefan now.

Nikolas and Sam stood in front of her. He was holding his son. Alexis raised her hand and touched Nikolas' cheek. "Take care of each other."

He nodded. The lump in his throat kept him from saying anything else at that moment.

Alexis moved her eyes to Sam, her beautiful oldest daughter and the one she feared didn't even really know Alexis loved her. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, as her shoulders shook with pent up emotions. Her tough chick voice quivered when she said "I'm sure you'll love living on the island. Don't give us another thought. I'm used to taking care of myself."

"Sam..." Alexis whispered.

"Seriously, its cool."

Alexis touched her shoulder, as a tear slid out of Nikolas' eye and he focused on Spencer instead of his aunt and cousin, while clearing his throat. Alexis said to Sam "You don't have to ever take care of yourself again. You have a family now. There's Nikolas and Spencer here in town, and your father and your brother Jeremy. Plus...like it or not....you have me...always. You'll always have me, Sam, no matter how many miles separate us."

As she said the last few words, Sam sucked in a shaky breath that became a soft sob, and then she turned and fell into Alexis arms.

Nikolas scooted close to them and whispered "I will miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you all too," Alexis said "But remember.....I love you...each of you....and nothing will ever diminish that love."

Sam's arms held tight around her mother, and for a very long moment Alexis held her just as tight back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"The Jackal fears this tie is not supposed to look like this," Spinelli said as the groomsmen stood in the minister's office.

The only woman in there was Brooklyn, who said she wouldn't go back into the bridal suite if a gun was pointed at her head. She had never liked Maxie and she was sick of the Bridezilla routine.

Spinelli cast a hopeful glance at her.

She said "Don't be looking at me. I never tied one of those things in my life."

Spinelli looked at Logan. "Perhaps Solider Boy could be so kind?"

"Get the hell away from me, man. I'm serious."

Cooper said "I'll help you out, buddy."

Logan rolled his eyes and went back to checking his hair in the mirror. After Cooper had Spinelli's tie fixed, he said he was going to go check and make sure his date, Serena Baldwin, had arrived. Logan let out a frustrated growl at his words.

Spinelli asked "You do not approve of me dating your newfound sister?"

"Whatever. It ain't my business," Logan said but a second later he added " But get this straight, you hurt her and you're gonna have to learn to work that laptop with your toes cause I'll break every finger you got."

"The Jackal would never again hurt The Brave One."

"Again?" Logan asked with fire in his eyes as he stepped toward Spinelli.

Cooper jumped between them. Brooklyn drug Spinelli, who was stuttering about Lulu being naked in his apartment, out of the room.

"Relax."

"Did that geek just say he cheated on my sister?"

"He said it was a misunderstanding. Let it go. She obviously has since they are here together. Besides you barely know her."

"That's not the point and you damn well know it. He better watch himself or he'll find my boot up his ass."

"You better watch yourself, Logan. I won't be around to pull you out of trouble anymore."

Logan expression stilled and he looked down.

Cooper said "But if you ever really need me you know you can call me and I'd be back in a second. To hell with what Jason says, he don't run my life."

"He could kill you if you break your word and come back. Don't be trying to play hero, Coop. How many times do I have to tell you it won't get you anywhere."

"Yeah well I don't listen to you, Logan. Just like you don't listen to me. But somehow we still get along pretty damn good, don't we?"

"When we aren't knocking the hell out of each other, yeah."

Cooper smiled. "I'm gonna miss you but it won't be forever. You do right by Georgie, you hear? I don't need Maxie having any reasons to hate you."

"She hated me the second she first laid eyes on me."

"I guess she can spot trouble a mile away."

Logan grinned. "I still think you're insane for marrying this chick but if you love her this much...then....I'm happy that you found her, man."

Cooper hugged him and said "Thanks and thanks for being here, brother."

"One day, if Georgie can put up with me long enough, you can pay me back and be my best man."

"I look forward to it."

They stood there, each wearing a smile, grateful they had made it through Iraq and actually arrived at a place where they finally had a shot at getting all the things they dreamed about while they were over there.

__

Knock. Knock.

Dillon stuck his head inside. "Its time."

"You ready to do this?" Logan asked Cooper.

"I've been ready for weeks now. Lets go."

XXXXXXXXX

Mac knocked on the door of the bridal suite.

"Come in," Robin called out.

He stuck his head inside. "Its just about time to start. Julia wants all the bridesmaids to line up now. She was looking kinda of...stern...so you girls might want to hurry."

After Georgie, Brenda and Robin left, Mac looked at Maxie, taking in her wedding dress and said "Wow...you're not my little girl anymore, are you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll always be just a little bit your little girl. I can't give up everything in one day you know." Her eyes glistened with tears. "If that's okay with you?"

"That's perfect with me. Are you kidding? I swear you were just four years old last week. Where did the time go?" A tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and offered Maxie his arm. She took it. He asked "Are you sure, sweetie?"

"I've loved him since the moment I first looked into his eyes."

"That's good enough for me then."

Mac started toward the door. Maxie stopped him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you....for putting up with me....Dad. I know I don't make it easy on you."

"It was my honor and my privilege."

"I love you. If I didn't have you after Felicia took off....I would be more of a mess than I am right now."

"I don't see a mess, Maxie. I see a beautiful young woman who is about to start the most exciting adventure of her life. I see the daughter I love and the one I've always been proud to call my own."

Maxie chuckled. "Not always, I'm sure."

"Always," Mac said, seriously.

She gave him a quick hug. "Tell me I can do this, okay!"

"You already know you can do this."

She smiled widely. "Yeah, you're right. Lets get out there."

They left the bridal suite but only made it a few steps before a woman turned the corner. They came face to face with Felicia Jones. Maxie froze. She swallowed hard as their eyes connected and held.


	106. Chapter 106

**A Time of Crisis **

Chapter 106

"What in the hell do you think you are doing here?" Maxie asked Felicia as they stood in the church, moments before Maxie was set to marry Cooper Barrett.

Mac tensed next to her.

Felicia said, her eyes soft and begging for understanding, "I came to see my daughter get married."

"You don't have any daughters," Maxie spit out.

Mac said "Please, lets not do this. Not right now. This is supposed to be a perfect moment for you, Maxie. Don't let it be ruined by living in the past. All that matters is right now....and right now there is a man you love waiting at the alter for you."

Maxie took in and out a few shaky breaths.

Felicia said "You look exquisite."

"No thanks to you. Cooper's crazy mother and grandmother did more to help me with this wedding than you. Bobbie helped me and Lucy and Robin and Brenda and Georgie. Everyone but my mother."

"I'm sorry about that."

Maxie shook her head, her mouth set in a tight line. As much as she secretly did want her mother there, her first instinct was to rip the woman to shreds for all the days she wasn't there before.

Mac said "Everyone is waiting on you, Maxie. We should go."

"Hold on one second, please," Felicia said, as she reached into her purse. "I brought something for you....this bracelet....I wore it when I married your father."

"Frisco? I don't want anything to remind me of him. You can live in your fantasy world about him all you want but I know he's not a good man."

"I wore it when I married Mac."

"Oh."

Felicia held it out to her. Maxie was holding her bouquet but Mac took the bracelet and looked at her. She nodded and held out her arm. He fastened around her wrist.

Felicia said "I should have realized seeing me would only upset you. That's why I didn't come into town sooner. I was hoping if I slipped in at the last second you might not send me away. I guess I was fooling myself....again. I'll leave if that is what you want. Mac is right. This should be your perfect day, Maxie."

She took one last long look at her daughter. "Congratulations, baby girl. You make a beautiful bride." With that said, she turned and headed back down the hallway.

Maxie's heart raced as she watched her leaving. She looked at Mac. He said "It would mean so much to her..." and that is all the excuse Maxie needed before she called out to Felicia.

"As long as you're here....Mom....you might as well stay."

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Sonny rolled his eyes as Carly walked onto his patio. He had been watching the kids playing in the yard with Leticia, after having a very emotional conversation with his sons about how he had to go away for a while.

Jason was inside the house with Sophie.

"I came to pick up the boys." Carly said. After a moment she added "I also wanted to talk to you. Listen, I know its not easy for you to agree to give up the business."

"I didn't agree to anything. And don't think for a second I'm handing over everything I worked a lifetime for to Jason for good. I'll be back, count on it. I just got to do what's best for Alexis right now. You've managed to make her life hell..."

Carly scoffed. "Give me a break, please."

"You have. You won't let anything go and you're....what you're doing...you think you are getting everything you want but you're ruining everything we all fought years to get. You'll see. Time will tell, Carly. The Zaccharas are closing in and Jason is way too distracted to fight them off."

"Don't worry about it. Jason knows how to handle the business. I have complete confidence in him."

"He knows how to handle it when he isn't sleeping with you. Face it. When he's with you....you are all he can think about. That's gonna get him in trouble....more trouble than just me and him going at each other. But don't listen to me. You never do. Just know that the second I hear anything about a mob war flaring up, Max is gonna put the kids on the jet and send them to me....whether you and Jason like it or not."

"Of course we won't keep the kids in the middle of a gun battle. I'm not trying to take your children from you, Sonny. In fact....if you end things with Alexis, you could stay here."

"What?"

"She's the problem. She's the reason I almost died. How can you love a traitorous bitch like that?"

"Don't you ever talk about her like that to me again. You got it?"

"I'm just being honest. She betrayed this whole family by what she did to me. We had an agreement. You didn't want her to steal that antidote. She went behind your back and treated you like a child. So don't blame me for this. I only came out here because I hoped that we could be civil to each other and maybe that I could talk you out of throwing your life away on her. She can't be trusted anymore."

"I'm marrying her."

"Are you serious? You're just saying that to get me upset. Well it won't work. I'm not letting you push my buttons this time."

"I gave her a ring. The next time you see us she'll be my wife. Don't be waiting on an invitation to the wedding because you ain't getting one. I would like my sons there though."

"You're not joking? Sonny...."

"Don't start. Not another word. Alexis is better than I deserve and I'm damn lucky to have her in my corner. I hate the fact that she feels like we can't make it if we stay in Port Charles but I get where she is coming from...cause me and you...we're toxic. The best thing I can do if I want to make it last with Alexis this time is to get as far away from you as is humanely possible. But..." he stalled, as he looked down.

"Oh don't stop now. You're on a roll."

"I don't want to see you or Jason end up in the ground because I turned my back on you both. No matter what you've done to me....I don't know that I got it in me to do the same back."

"Don't worry about me, Jason, or the safety of the boys. Jason has always taken care of us and he always will. The next time you see me I will be holding my daughter in my arms. I'll finally be the woman I've wanted to be for a decade now.....I'm not saying that to hurt you, even though I'm pissed off that you are sticking with Alexis after what she did. But even if you are crazy over her....I still don't want to see you suffer."

"Then don't let my boys call Jason Daddy."

"Jason will always be a father figure to the boys, you know that. They won't be calling him Daddy though."

"Good....and good luck on your baby. I hope she's healthy. I mean that."

"I know you do."

After that Carly called the boys in from the backyard. Soon they were all piled back in the car. Sonny stood in the driveway and watched the SUV roll away....as he wondered how he would ever find the strength to get on a jet and leave them all behind.

XXXXXXXXX

"Brenda," Julia barked out, after glancing at her watch, "go check the backdoor. I think we've got a runner."

Even though Julia was dead serious, Brenda only smirked and stood her ground. "I doubt that. Maxie seems pretty hung up on Coop."

"Did I ask you what you think? No, I did not. I told you to go check the back of the church. And take the best man with you. That ruffian is good for something. He can be your muscle. Because if that little girl thinks she is walking out on my son, she better think again. I will not have Cooper's heart broken. I won't stand for it."

"Maxie would never run out on Cooper," Georgie said.

Julia gave her a withering look. Through clenched teeth she ordered the bridesmaid "We have to form a search party. I want every nook and cranny of this church scoured. You find me my son's runaway bride and bring her to me even if you have to hog tie her....GO! NOW!"

Brooklyn shivered. "I think we better do what she says. Am I the only one who thinks her head might start spinning around soon?"

Just then Tracy slipped out of the closed door between the foyer and chapel. "What's the commotion out here? Everyone heard you ranting like a banshee."

"Excuse me? Don't even test me today, you botoxed harpy."

Tracy gasped. "You should have known better than to wear pearls around me again," and reached out to grab them and use them to choke Julia.

Sensing another knock down drag out fight was about to take place, Brenda jumped in between them. "Ladies, ladies....to your corners. We don't wrestle in couture."

Before Tracy and Julia could snipe at each other anymore, Felicia, Maxie and Mac came around the corner.

Julia cried "There you are! My God, you're late. And teary....oh dear. Get over here, Maxie." Julia looked at Brooklyn. "Emergency kit. Tissue, mascara and eyeliner. Now. Go." Then she said to Maxie "Didn't we discuss waterproof mascara? If you weren't such a stubborn woman....well don't fret we'll have you fixed up in no time. My son will have his beautiful bride today, so help me God."

"Julia, I'm fine. Chill out, would you? Geez. Take a Valium or something," Maxie said.

While they waited for Brooklyn to come back, Maxie introduced Julia to Felicia and then Felicia and Tracy went into the chapel. They were led to their seats by Dillon.

After Julia fixed Maxie's makeup, Maxie said "Thank you. You've really done a lot to help pull this day together. And I know you don't want me marrying your son so this must all suck for you."

"I want Cooper happy. You make him happy. And you will keep making him happy....understood? My son deserves the best, so I will just have to trust that you are that, and keep my eye on you to make sure you stay that."

"Lucky me," Maxie muttered.

"You are lucky. You're getting my son for a husband and.....I'm lucky too....because I'm gaining a daughter."

Maxie smiled slightly. "Wow, for a second there it felt like we were having a moment. Crazy huh?"

"Madness," Julia said, her eyes light and a small smile on her lips. "Now its time to get you married." She turned around and started to order the bridesmaid into position then she opened the doors and the music started.

Julia was led down the aisle by Dillon and took her seat in the front of the church.

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper lost his breath when the wedding march started and he saw Maxie step into the chapel. Everything moved in slow motion as the woman he knew without a doubt was the love of his life walked toward him.

When she reached him, Mac placed her hand in Cooper's, as the preacher asked "Who gives this woman away?"

"Her mother and I do."

And just like that, Maxie belonged to him more than anyone else. She smiled up at him, with trust and love in her eyes.

Cooper knew he wasn't half the man she thought he was, but he also knew that with her by his side he would became more of a man than he ever could have hoped to be on the day before he met Maxie Jones.

Note- _only two more chapters left. Wow. Its amazing that we have come to the end of this long ride. I thank you for reading so many chapters. I'm tempted to start another big ensemble story but I'm not sure if it will happen or if it would include the character's that have been killed since A Time of Crisis started. GH is a much different place than when the Metro Court Crisis happened, and for me its not a better one._

Sara


	107. Chapter 107

**Thanks for sticking with this story!**

A Time of Crisis

Chapter 107

The jet was silent as Kristina and Molly slept, Alexis read a novel, and Sonny flipped through a newspaper. The pilot announced they would be preparing to land soon.

Alexis' eyebrows knotted. "Already? I thought we have another hour until we reach the island."

One look at the twinkle in Sonny's eye and she knew he was up to something. "Yeah, about that. Change of plans."

She smiled slightly. "This doesn't sound like an negotiation."

"Executive decision."

"Excuse me?" she teased. "I thought we are fifty-fifty partners in this relationship. That would mean you don't get any executive decisions anymore."

"Fine...fine. Call this a surprise, partner."

"Where are we?"

"North Carolina. As great as the island is, I'm thinking its not the place for us to raise the girls. I found us a mansion down here that can be made just as safe as my house back in Port Charles. I have guards already there. Its furnished and the fridge is even stocked. For me to cook our meals. Not you. So don't worry about that. There's all the microwave popcorn you can want in the cabinets though."

"How did you do this so quick?"

"Money talks."

She chuckled. "And if I hate it?"

"You won't hate it. From the pictures I saw, its gorgeous."

"Always so sure of yourself."

His face grew somber as he took her hand and lightly laid a kiss on the inside of her palm. "Not always." For a moment there dark eyes locked and held. "If you really got your heart set on the island then I'll tell the pilot to take us there right now but I think we deserve a fresh start somewhere that is just ours. What do you say, Lexis?"

A slow smile curved over her lips. She leaned close to him and whispered "I say......our bed better have satin sheets."

Alexis was more than ready to start the rest of her life with the man she loved. The further they got away from Port Charles, where everything seemed to stand between them every time they ever even thought about getting all they wanted, she was able to breath a little easier, and believe a little more.

This family they had together would make it. She wouldn't let this end any other way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Carly sat in a rocking chair in the nursery, rocking Sophie to sleep. Down the hall she could hear Spinelli playing with Morgan, whose laughter rang through the air. It hadn't been easy for either Micheal or Morgan to say good bye to Sonny earlier in the afternoon, knowing that for a while at least they would only see him once a month when Jason flew them to Sonny's new home to visit. Carly would stay home because she didn't need the stress on her pregnant body.

She rubbed Sophie's back. Softly she sang to her, as she dreamed of the family trips they would take and the beautiful future that lay before them all.

Downstairs Jason and Michael were in the kitchen, making bowls of ice cream for everyone.

"All done," Jason said.

"Wait, you have add chocolate sauce to Serena's bowl." Spinelli had invited his girlfriend over nearly every night that week to spend time with him and his family.

"She might not like it on hers."

"Everyone likes chocolate sauce."

Jason smiled slightly. "That sounds like something your mom would say."

"Well Grandma Bobbie says a got a lot of mom in me. But sometimes when she gets really ticked off at me....she says its my stubborn Quatermaine side coming out. So I guess I have a lot of you in me too." Micheal grabbed a couple of the bowls of ice cream and left the room, as Jason watched him go, knowing he really didn't deserve this second chance....considering all the sins he ever committed in his life...but also knowing he would take it and never think about giving up his boy again.

After years of being sure he could never have this again, it took almost losing it all, when Carly could have died in the Metro Court Crisis and then the sad weeks afterward where he was lost and confused and she was broken hearted to finally show him his life didn't work if he was holding anyone else's hand but hers. She kept her faith long after his was worn thin, but finally he found his way back home.

XXXXXXXXX

Lucky and Sam boarded her brand new boat, bought with money from the Cassadine trust fund that Alexis set up for her just days before. They would use the boat to do salvage dives and finance the reopening of Luke's Club. Even though Sam had access to family money now Lucky insisted they earn the money for the bar together, the first of their many projects, which would include building their own home together and having more children one day.

Lucky took their luggage below deck. Sam came walking into the states room. "So we sail at sunrise, first mate."

He smiled. "That means..." his grin grew bigger as he pinned her up against the wall. His hands took hold of her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He murmured "we have all night....guess we better find some way to fill it."

She giggled. "Any ideas?"

"Lots and lots." He started to kiss her neck.

Her hands fisted in his hair. Her lips nibbled on his ear. She whispered "I love you....you're all I need in the world."

He looked into her eyes and told her "Well you're gonna get a lot more than just me, Sam. You're gonna get everything you ever wanted." Then his mouth connected to hers and he started to make good on his words.

XXXXXXXXX

The reception was in full swing when Ned and Brooklyn walked up to the microphone. It was placed next to a piano, where a singer had been singing classic love songs. Ned said "Good evening everyone. Its been a beautiful wedding so far, hasn't it?"

There had been a drunken, sappy speech from Logan, Cooper singing to Maxie and making her cry, Mac dancing with his daughter and Cooper dancing with his mom, plus Tracy walking in on Ned and Julia kissing on the patio and yelling so loud that the whole party heard her.

Everyone clapped in response to Ned's question. He went on "At this time, my lovely daughter and I would like to perform a song for the newlyweds."

Cooper had his arms around Maxie's waist, as he stood behind her, and they listened to Ned. Maxie smiled up at Cooper.

Ned added "This song was his great grandmother Lila's favorite. I know she would have loved to live to see this day but she is here with us in spirit. To my son and his beautiful bride, may you only know joy all the days of your union....and never forget that no matter where the road takes you....you can always come home again."

Brooklyn sat down at the piano and started to play. Soon her voice filled the air "When somebody loves you, its no good unless they love you, all the way. Happy to be near you, when you need someone to cheer you, all the way."

Ned's deep baritone took the next verse "Taller than the tallest tree is, that's how its got to feel. Deeper than the deep blue sea is, that's how deep it goes if its real. When somebody needs you..."

Brooklyn sang "Its not good unless they need you, all the way."

Ned sang "Through the good or lean years and for all the in between years, come what may."

They sang together "Who knows where the road will lead us, only a fool would say. But if you let me love you, its for sure I'm gonna love you.....all the way. All the way....... I'm gonna love you all the way."

The wedding guests burst into applause. Cooper walked over to Ned and hugged him. Ned whispered in his ear "Be happy, my son. That's all I ever wanted for you."


	108. Epilogue: Part One

**A Time of Crisis **

Part One of the Epilogue

December 21st, 2008

18 months after the wedding

__

"Yes, yes, yes," she moaned softly as his hands caressed her body.

He was the man she trusted most in this world. And it was that trust and faith she had in him that let their love grow. No one else could have made her a believer in happy endings.

No one else could keep Lulu Spencer sane-only Milo-without him she knew she would be a bitchy brat out to make everyone in the world just as miserable and lonely and wrecked as she felt inside. Milo saved her from that. He saved her from herself. If she ever lost him...

His lips traveled down her neck, and over her collarbone. As if he knew what she was thinking, he murmured, his words warm on her skin, "You'll never lose me."

Lulu jolted awake to Lucky shaking her shoulder, as she sat in the chair in the hospital room.

First her eyes darted to the bed, when she saw Milo was still there and his chest was rising and falling steadily, she looked at her brother and asked, her voice thick with sleep, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I came back to check on you." He bent down next to her. "You should go home. Sleep in your own bed. Come on. I'll give you a ride."

Though her big brother worked hard to make things right in her world, he wasn't able to every time. Today Milo waking up was the only thing that would set her world right again. He had been shot in the stomach while working as a security gaurd at the Metro Court in a robbery gone wrong earlier in the day. He'd gone through surgery and now they were waiting on him to wake up. The doctors said the next twenty four hours were crucial. Lucky, Nikolas, Emily, Liz, Carly, Tracy, Sam, Dillon and Spinelli had been at the hospital earlier but finally Lulu sent them all away, saying she wanted to be alone with Milo. In truth she couldn't stand to see their sad expressions any longer. Max was the only one who stayed but he was pacing the halls instead of Milo's room.

Lulu stood up and walked closer to the bed. She took Milo's hand. "I'm not leaving him."

Lucky sighed. "I figured you would say that."

He took a seat in the chair.

"You don't have to stay."

"You shouldn't be alone, Lulu. That's what Dad does, you know? Shuts out the world. You need people to have your back and that's what I'm around for."

She looked over her shoulder with tears in her eyes. "Thanks."

"Anytime you need me, I'm gonna be right here."

She nodded and looked back at Milo again. He was the one she needed to come back to her right now. The one who had to keep his word.

Forever. That is what he promised. And she was going to hold him to it.

XXXXXXXXX

__

"We'll go visit Maxie and Coop... take the train to Paris...we'll see the world together,"

that is what Logan had promised Georgie a year and a half before when their love was brand new.

Now he stood in front of the Eiffel Tower, shivering in the cold winter air, and praying she would show up, even though it had went all wrong, even though he let her down, even though he didn't give his Angel the perfect life he had wanted to.

If he had only stayed in college, like Georgie wanted, and not quit to work for his brother Jason. But the money was good, the danger was thrilling, the chance to carry a gun and be feared just too much for Logan to pass up.

The day he got arrested for the attempted murder of Johnny Zacchara is the day Georgie told him it was her or the mob. He picked her, but weeks later Jason needed back up, and he was out the door before he even thought about how he was breaking his word and breaking Georgie's heart at the same time.

That night he was arrested again, proving to be the last straw for an already terrified and hurt Georgie. She ended their relationship, packed her suitcase and transferred to NYU by the end of the week.

Logan actually went to her dorm room to try and win her back but spotted her talking to another guy, probably only a friend but still...that guy was the kind of guy she should love. That nameless stranger was better than Logan in every way, he believed, so he walked off without saying a word. Leaving her to a better life that a decent guy would offer to her.

The only thing that guy couldn't do was love Georgie more than Logan did. It took a long time for him to admit that his feelings for her just weren't fading away, that no blonde or redhead compared to his brown eyed brunette. It may be selfish to ask her to love a man like him, but if she showed up tonight, he was planning to ask her all the same.

__

(I'm not the hero  
who will always save the day.

Don't always wear the white hat.  
Don't always know the way.

I may not even be the dream  
you wanted to come true.

But I'll always be the man in love with you)

(George Strait)  


Now, over a year later, he had sent her a postcard and asked if she was planning to spend Christmas with her sister because he would be in Europe and waiting for her....if she wanted to see him again. He signed the card: the man that misses his Angel.

__

Stupid,

he told himself, as snow started to fall on him.

_I'm crazy if I think she's coming._

Rubbing his hands together, Logan shook his head, pitifully, and silently swore that if he ever did get the chance to see Georgie again he would tell her that the months they spent together had been the best of his life.

Because only when she was loving him did he feel like his life had real meaning. After another hour of waiting, he headed for the train to go back to Rome, knowing with every step he took that he was the whole reason he had lost the love of his life.

__

(I'm not the key  
that opens every door.

Don't have the power  
to give you all you want and more.

But when you're needing something special  
you can hold onto  
I'll always be the man in love with you)

XXXXXXXXX

Sonny Corinthos had always been power hungry. It was a feeling that clutched at his gut since he was a little boy watching his mother get beat up by her abusive asshole of husband, Deke. Because of Sonny's need to be in control, he thought it would be hard to turn over his territory to Jason but instead it became the best thing to ever happen to Sonny.

Its turns out there was something he loved and needed more than power, and that was to see a smile on the faces of his two little girls and their mama.

To fill his hours, he started to cook more and more, take the family out on the boat, and spend long hours at Daddy and Me class with Molly, and taking Kristina to her art lessons. Alexis volunteered at a free law clinic.

The only thing missing was seeing Michael and Morgan every day. Though his sons visited once a month, it really wasn't enough time and Sonny started to feel like he was missing seeing them grow up. He threw himself into a new business venture, financing an Italian restaurant with his father as the head chef and Sonny suppling all the recipes, but it wasn't enough to fill the growing ache. He felt torn. The life he had with Alexis in North Carolina was better than any he ever had back in Port Charles but still....he didn't want to be part-time father to his sons for the rest of their lives. How would they know how much he loved them if he didn't go back home and show them?

Alexis noticed how his eyes saddened every time the kids got on the jet with Jason to go back home. Sonny and Jason even got into an arguement a few times about it.

Finally Alexis went to Jason herself, pulling him onto the back patio of their North Carolina mansion, where they didn't realize Sonny could overhear all they were saying because the window upstairs, in his office, was open.

__

"Its over," Alexis told Jason, her told leaving no room for him to disagree. "This exile you've forced on me, it ends now."

"It ends when I say it does."

"Listen to me and understand me clearly, I've had enough of letting you say where my family lives and how often Sonny can see his sons. We've given you months and months to soothe Carly's fragile feelings."

"Don't...don't put this on her. You did this to yourself."

"And I take full responsibility for that. Why do you think I agreed to this? Do you really think I lack the means to keep you from railroading me into prison or that I would ever let you kill me? You really have underestimated me if that's what you've allowed yourself to believe. I'm here because this is where I want to be. I wanted this chance for Sonny and I to be free of the pain that comes with living in Port Charles. I even wanted Carly to have a safe pregnancy. But she's not pregnant anymore and Sonny is starting to grow unhappy. I won't see my husband suffer so you can keep your dream family....with his boys."

"They are our boys, Alexis."

"Fine. In that case, Sonny and I are coming home to help care for our boys."

After a long moment, Jason nodded. "Steer clear of Carly."

"Believe me, she's the last door I will be knocking on."

Jason walked back into the house and almost made it out the front door when Sonny pointed a gun at his back. "Hold it right there.....brother."

Jason turned around to see fury in Sonny's eyes.

Sonny went on "That's what we were like once, right? Brothers? Blood. When did you get the balls to blackmail the woman I love?"

"Sonny..." Jason started.

"Shut the hell up!"

Jason swallowed. His eyes focused on the silencer on the gun. "You don't want to do this."

Sonny shook with anger. His eyes teared up. "If you hate me, you come after me, not her. I knew there was something Alexis was keeping from me....you fucking bastard....why? Why? Don't you get I would have died to save you or Carly? I would have DIED!"

Alexis heard the screaming and came running into the foyers, as the girls and their nanny came down the stairs. Alexis sent them back upstairs and closed the door between the foyer and the living room so that they couldn't see anything that was going on.

Sonny still had gaurds and they came in through the front door at the sound of the commotion. "Mr. Corinthos?"

"Get out of here!" Sonny shouted at the gaurds.

They closed the door. In the midst of the distraction, Jason whipped out his gun. "Put it away," Jason said.

"What you gonna do? Kill me?" Sonny asked "It don't surprise me anymore. You hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Alexis walked right between them, so both guns were pointing at her. "Stop this right now, both of you." She looked at Sonny. "This is the home where we raise our girls, you don't want to bring violence into it, do you?"

"He...he should pay. He hurt you," Sonny said. "Nobody gets to do that. Not even family. No one."

"I'm not hurt," she walked closer to him. "I'm fine. Before this little foray into madness in the middle of the day, I was actually quite happy. I've loved every moment of living here with you. Jason may think he forced me to leave but I just looked at it rationally and saw it was all of our best chance for happiness. I should have told you the truth but I knew...Sonny, I knew this is where the truth would lead. You wanting him dead. I can't lose you or let you do something to make you hate yourself for the rest of our lives together....this is our life...lets enjoy it. Please, just let this go....leave the past in the past." She took hold of his arm and lowered the gun to his side, while keeping her body in front of his. "I can forgive Jason....lets just forgive and let this family find some peace again."

Tears welled in Sonny's eyes. He nodded.

Alexis looked over her shoulder at Jason. "Its over.....its over...agreed?"

"Its over," he said, then walked out the door and into the limo where Michael and Morgan waited to ride to the airport with Jason so they could fly back to Port Charles.

Sonny and Alexis' eyes locked on each other as they stood there. He whispered "You can't lie to me. This won't work if you do that."

"You have to know that is the only lie between us. There's nothing us. I love you. I love everything we have together. To the rest of the world it might seem like we could never work, but we do work. Don't let this drive a wedge between us, please."

"Never. I think I could forgive you anything....just as long as you don't ever fall out of love with me, counselor."

She smiled slightly, as her lips moved toward his, "That isn't even a possibility."

Sonnylaughed as Marco and Alexis drug a freshly cut Christmas tree into the living room at Greystone. "I told you," he said to Alexis "I would get a tree later this week. That's kinda big, don't you think?"

Marco said "That's what I told her."

Alexis huffed and puffed, as she dropped her end of the tree. "Its just right."

Sonny shook his head, over and over, while smiling. He walked over to Alexis, took both her hands in his and blew on them, to warm them up. "Why didn't you wait for me to go with you?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise. Damn....tree cutting is tiring. KIDS!"

Micheal, Morgan, Kristina and Molly soon came running down stairs. Alexis said "We have a tree and its all yours." She walked over to the couch and plopped down. "I'm worn out. Could someone call Diane and tell her to bring a bottle of wine over, even my dialing finger is exhausted."

"Marco," Sonny said "go up to the attic and get the boxes marked decorations. Michael, go help your brothers and sisters make some popcorn for the strings."

The kids headed for the kitchen. Sonny sat down next to Alexis. Her head rested on the back of the couch. "You didn't call yet," she said.

"I will in a minute."

"Call Sam and Nikolas too. We'll make a party of it."

He brushed a snowflake off her face. "Do you know how sexy you look when your cheeks are rosy like they are right now?"

"Its called frostbite."

"Hot." He leaned over and kissed her.

When he pulled away, they started at each other for a few moments and then she asked, her mood growing serious, "Any word on Milo?"

"Not yet."

She let out a slow breath. "This is the time of year for miracles.....if you believe in that sort of thing."

"I got you. I'm a believer."

__

Note- the epilogue continues in the next chapter, which is posted already.


	109. Epilogue: Part Two

Note- _Well this is it, the last chapter. I had to divide the epilogue because it was too long for one chapter. Thank you for reading all of A Time of Crisis. Its been wonderful to see that some of you made it all the way to the end with me. Thank you!_

****

Part Two of the Epilogue

December 21st, 2008

18 months after the wedding

In Julia's country estate outside of Rome, Italy, the Barrett, Scorpio and Ashton families were gathered for Christmas.

It was well known to all of them that Logan was waiting at the Eiffel Tower for Georgie, something that pissed Mac off to no end. In order to take his mind off of it, Maxie decided to organize a fashion show to show off some of the dresses she made while in the design institute she attended.

Sitting on the sofa was Cooper, Julia, and Ned. On a stool by the breakfast bar was Mac. Standing by the balcony door, rocking his baby daughter, was Patrick. Anna and Robert were off on an adventure but promised to parachute in by Christmas Day. Felicia had left a message that she would do all she could to make it there...but no one was sure if this would be the first Christmas in years that she didn't have better things to do.

The only other person in the living room was Brenda's boyfriend of a year, Blackie Parrish. They would fly back to Port Charles by Christmas night to spend it with his teenage son Jeremy and his daughter Sam.

Lois, on the other hand, would fly into Rome because she couldn't miss spending the holiday with her daughter, even if her touring schedule did keep her busy most of the year she would cancel everything to be able to see her only child on Christmas.

It would prove to be one wild day, Cooper was sure, in his mother's mansion.

Maxie called out from the bedroom. "Start the music, Coop!"

With a smile he turned it on.

Brenda, Robin, Brooklyn and Maxie, all wearing Maxie Barrett originals, came strutting out into the living room.

( _You better work_

_Work it, girl._

_Do your thing_

_on the runway._

_Work._

_Cover girl._

_Lick your lips and make love to the camera_)( RuPaul)

Cooper could only smile as he watched Maxie light up as she posed for them. She was blossoming in Europe, completely coming into her own, and it looked amazing on her.

He spent everyday thanking God that Maxie was his wife, and that there love was only growing stronger as time went on. Not everyone was so lucky.

He couldn't help but think about Logan. If Georgie didn't show up tonight, it would break Cooper's best friend's heart.

And Logan could be mean when he was broken.

XXXXXXXXX

Nikolas came walking into the ICU, carrying blankets and a pillow. Behind him two orderlies carried a recliner. "Right there. You can leave it. Thank you."

Lulu and Lucky stood up. She said "You didn't have to. I'm sure this is breaking all kinds of hospital rules."

"If the largest benefactor General Hospital has," Nikolas said "can not break a few rules for the sake of his sister....then something is not right in this world."

Lulu looked over at Milo, who lay unconscious in the bed. "Yeah, something is off somewhere."

Lucky touched her back. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? You look exhausted."

"I can't sleep. He's going to wake up. Any minute he'll wake up and need me," she walked over and took his hand "and I'll be right here."

Lucky and Nikolas shared a concerned look.

Just then Lucas poked his head in the door, and held up a paper bag. "I brought Kelly's take out."

"I can't eat," Lulu said. "Thanks anyway."

Her brothers started to insist that she leave for a few minutes and eat but she said "I'm staying right here." She squeezed Milo's hand. "He wouldn't leave me so I can't leave him."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into the darkened church, past his gaurd Niko, and found Carly sitting in the first pew. A candle was lit at the alter.

Their eyes met. He nodded. The man who shot Milo, and then escaped with the jewels out of The Metro Court vault, was now dead.

Jason sat down next to her. He took her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder, as fresh tears fell. He turned to her and brushed her hair away from her eyes. Their foreheads rested against each other.

A long minute passed, and Jason said "Lets go home to our daughter."

He stood up and reached out his hand to her. Carly took his hand and he helped her up. Her lips went to his. They shared a soft, soulful kiss. Even in the worst times of crisis, they could always pull each other through.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie was growing frantic. She stood by the doors of the train, that was stuck in the tunnel, and anxiously jostled from foot to foot. It had been hours since the train stopped and every minute felt like a year to her.

Surely Logan would be gone by the time she got there.

Why hadn't she called him the day she got the postcard and said _Yes! I'll be there! I miss you like crazy.....I was wrong for every leaving you._

But on that day, when she pulled the card from her mailbox and felt her heart leap at the familiar handwriting that was scrawled across it, she hadn't been completely sure she could meet him tonight. There was not a day she didn't miss Logan but she refused to stand idly by as he worked in the mob and ruined his life. It had been pure torture to see him choose that over her.

Could he finally be ready to put her before his need for power?

Georgie would give up anything- NYU, her job in the city as an intern at a publishing company, her friends at school, her future plans to move into an apartment with two of them, anything and everything- just to have Logan back. But she wouldn't be with him if he wanted to wreck himself by being a mobster. She loved him way too much to help him do that. And she wouldn't lie and say he could have both...her and his gun. He had to choose.

It was a long year of loneliness but it seemed like Logan had finally decided to leave that dangerous life behind. Though it hurt her that he didn't come to see her in the city...and it baffled her how he could go so long not aching for her like she did him...in the end Georgie loved him way too much to not take the train from Rome into Paris, leaving her family behind at Julia's home, and praying this would be the night she got the love of her life back.

But fate was standing in her way, it seemed. She tried to use her cell to make a call but there was no signal. Logan would think she never even showed up.

XXXXXXXXX

After stopping by the Penthouse Liz Webber shared with her fiancee Jasper Jacks, and picking up Sophie, Jason and Carly went home to their own mansion.

Leticia came down the stairs carrying eleventh month old Melinda Leigh Morgan. The baby reached out for Jason, smiling widely, as she did every time her Daddy came into the room.

He ended up holding both his daughters. One had dark hair and big blue eyes, her skin tanned and her personality as serene as her Aunt Emily. While the tiniest one was a spit fire with blonde hair and a tendency to throw her food at people who ticked her off by turning off her favorite cartoons.

Carly smiled, for the first time all day, at the sight of Jason holding their daughters. She grabbed her camera out of the desk drawer and passed it to Leticia. "Could you take a quick shot? But hold on one second..." Carly walked over to the Christmas tree where Morgan had left a Santa hat that Spinelli gave him. She plopped it on Jason's head. "There. So cute."

He shook his head at her silliness but didn't complain. Leticia snapped the photo. Later Carly would write on the back of it, Sophie and Melinda's first Christmas together. As sisters they would be sure to go through rough times but their parents would teach them that family, no matter what they do to you, can always be forgiven in the end.

The relationship the sisters would share would be a beautiful messy perfect bond that could never die.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan walked into the train station in Paris. He bought a ticket for Rome on the overnight train and headed outside to wait for it. His cell rang. "What?" he asked angerily.

"Hey."

"Not now, Coop. Seriously. Just....not now, okay?"

"I take it she didn't show up. I was afraid that might happen. You know its been a rough year for her since you two ended."

"Right now is not the time to make me feel like shit, okay?"

"I'm not trying to do that. I'm just saying that I know she really did consider meeting you there and if she didn't show up, it has to be nearly killing her too."

Logan shook his head, miserably. "I shouldn't have ever started this up again. She's over me. Its done."

"I'm sorry-"

Hearing the pity in Cooper's voice, Logan snapped "I can't do this with you right now," and hung up.

A train came roaring into the station. Soon a huge crowd of people were surrounding him. Snow fell out of the sky, blanketing all of them. He shouldered his way through the crowd, toward the train, not caring who he was running into until he heard a female voice saying "Excuse me, could you please, I really have to hurry....excuse me... MOVE IT, PEOPLE! This is life and death!"

"Georgie?" he asked softly as his head whipped around to look for her in the mass of people around him. "Georgie!"

"Logan? Logan! Over here!"

He fought his way through the crowd to her, with his heart beating a mile a minute. When he finally reached her he stood there in stunned silence for a moment and then said "Hi. You're here."

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late. The train broke down and I tried to call but I had no service and I was sure you would give up on me. I don't blame you for leaving. Its been hours."

"I should have waited anyway. I should have.....I should have never let you go, girl."

Her lips quivered as tears filled her eyes. She ran her hands through her snow covered hair and he saw the charm bracelet he gave her still on her wrist. Logan stepped closer to her. He whispered "I know sorry ain't enough."

"Why now? I just have to know why it took you so long to finally miss me.

"I've been missing you ever second, Angel."

"But you never called. You never came to find me. I waited....I've been waiting so long on you, Logan."

"I did come to your school once. But.....I could see you were happy without me."

"I could never be happy without you. Don't you know you have my heart....you have my whole heart, Logan. Then, now and always. I want the life we talked about....are you ready for all that?"

He swept her off her feet, spinning her around, and then brought his mouth to hers. Their kiss was filled with pent up desires, love and longing. He set her back down. Looking into her dark eyes, he asked "What do you think? Hell yeah, I'm ready."

She smiled. "Don't you ever pull anything like this on me again. You tell Jason you're done with his world. Because if you're not.... we will never last."

"I'm done, I swear to God, Georgie. And I will earn back your trust."

Her hand came up to caress his cheek. "I have missed this face so much......can we please get out of this cold?"

"I'll buy you a hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like heaven to me."

Hand in hand, they left the station to explore Paris together and start rebuilding the trust they lost when life got in the way of their love story.

XXXXXXXXX

Sam walked down the stairs at Greystone. Alexis saw how pale she looked and asked "Oh no....did you just hear something about Milo?"

The kids were all upstairs in bed by this time. Sonny was in his home office, on the phone with his father who still ran their restaurant in North Caroline. Mike had finally reunited with his ex-girlfriend Tammy, and she moved down there to work with him.

"No," Sam said.

"Then what's the matter? Something with the kids?" Alexis headed toward the stairs.

Sam stopped her. "No, everyone's fine. Can we just sit down for a moment? I feel a little lightheaded."

"You're sick? Should I call someone? I'll call Robin. No, she's out of town. Okay, I'll call Alan Quatermaine. He's the chief of staff. He'll know what to do. I'll have him meet us at the hospital." She felt Sam's head. "You aren't warm."

"I'm not sick. Trust me."

"But you just said-"

"I'm pregnant. I just took the test. I had it in my purse. I was going to wait but I just couldn't stand not knowing another second."

"Pregnant," Alexis repeated the word in a shocked tone. "I thought you couldn't..."

"I've been undergoing fertility treatments. Even though the doctors swore my chances were slim to none, Lucky had all the faith in the world it would take, and I guess.....it did."

Alexis hugged Sam tightly. "I'm so thrilled for you, sweetie."

"Oh, Mom," Sam started to cry. "I just never thought....I didn't believe....I'm having a baby."

Smiling Alexis pulled back slightly. "I hope these are happy tears."

"They are."

"Now I know why you didn't have any wine earlier."

Diane walked into the room, from where she had been making a cell phone call to Max in the foyer, and said "No news yet."

Alexis and Sam looked at each other and then announced "We're having a baby!"

Diane's mouth dropped. "Both of you? Is something in the water around here? Thank God, I stick to wine."

"No, just Sam is having a baby," Alexis said. "I think my baby making days are over."

Sonny walked down the stairs at that moment and said "Don't be so sure about that, counselor."

XXXXXXXXX

Lulu was standing in the ICU, holding Milo's hand, as Bobbie ushered Lucky, Nikolas and Lucas out, saying she needed to change Milo's IV. Lulu begged to stay.

As Bobbie worked, she said "His vitals are strong."

"So he'll wake up soon right?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. I've called your father and left a message. Hopefully he'll find his way home soon."

Lulu wouldn't be holding her breath on that one. She loved her father but she had long ago learned to never count on him.

Bobbie gave Lulu's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room, while saying "If you need anything, you have me paged."

"Thank you, Aunt Bobbie."

When they were alone, Lulu leaned close to Milo and whispered "When I was almost dead, you didn't give up on me and so I won't give up on you. You fought for me. You took on Dr. Ford, Mac, and Cooper all to try and protect me and keep me safe and happy. You've changed your whole life for me and you changed my whole life by loving me. What we share is real. We have a legendary love like my parents." Tears fell from her eyes. " We don't have to go on adventures and save the world to make our love one for the records books....me and you have something amazing in our little apartment where I burn your dinner and you play way too many video games with Spinelli and watch too much sports with Max but I promise, if you wake up, I won't ever bug you about that stuff again. Just wake up, Milo. I love you. I need you. Its you.......you're the one."

He moaned softly.

"Milo!"

He moaned again.

She kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open. Their eyes met.

She whispered "You came back to me."

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Lucky Spencer pulled up in front of Greystone. He got out of his car and headed towards the door, nodding at the gaurds. The doors flew open and Sam came rushing out.

She jumped into his arms, kissing his face over and over, while smiling brightly.

Lucky chuckled. "You're really happy Milo made it, huh? Me too. My sister is bananas over that kid."

"Yes, I'm happy about that. But...." her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him "how many kids do you want again?"

"You know...."

"Just tell me one more time."

"Four," he said, as his eyes searched hers.

"Three down...one to go."

"You're.....really?"

"I just found out. In eight months, you're gonna be a daddy all over again."

"Oh my God."

"Happy?"

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "I couldn't be happier."

On that freezing cold winter night in Port Charles and in Rome, love was found and love was saved and love was cherished. For that night at least, all their fears and worries dissolved away. It was a moment of hope, and a promise that no matter how many times of crises they faced they would survive....because love survives everything.

****

THE END.


End file.
